Bro'mance
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: How far would you go, to win the heart of a woman? Far enough for Fiyero to seek advice from his roommate and best friend Avaric. A series of unfortunate events occur, driving Elphaba further away from Fiyero, and to make things worse, his brother Siefer, has come to Shiz. Now Fiyero must fight to win Elphaba's heart, before his brother steals Elphaba away.
1. Bro'mance A Males Guide to Dating Women

Bro'mance

Chapter 1

A Males Guide to

Dating Women

_AN: So, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after a lot of consideration, and the advice of friends here on fanfiction (you know who you are) I've decided to turn it into a story. Some of the content is hard to read, so I apologize ahead of time. Some of the things that the main character endures are derived from personal experiences in my own life. Also, the medical condition Elphaba has is real, a very good friend of mine suffers from seizures constantly in her life. She's a great woman who is very kind and has a heart of gold. She is always there when you need her and I greatly admire her, not only for her strength, but her wisdom as well. So, this story is dedicated to her. _

Fiyero walked the grounds of Shiz University in a daze. His eyes stared dreamily in a haze as he stumbled his way back to his dorm; a lopsided grin on his face.

Many of the students watched him, curiosity and confusion sparkling within their eyes. Never, in all their time since the devilishly handsome Winkie Prince first graced the scene, had they seen him like this, love-struck, and completely in a trance. It was queer, yet the students had seen stranger. After all, how many green people lived in Oz?

Shaking their heads, the students simply whispered amongst themselves, all having their own theories as to why the Winkie Prince was…well, as he was.

Though all would have guessed wrong for Fiyero was simply on cloud nine. He had just asked the most gorgeous girl here at Shiz University out on a date. And in truth, he simply couldn't be happier.

Stumbling through is door, Fiyero barely gave notice of his roommate, a one Avaric Tenmeadows sitting on his bed, an Ozboys magazine clutched tight in his hands.

"Oh yeah…I'd like to get my hands on this dark haired beauty…oh the naughty things I would do to-"starts Avaric, but stops at the sound of the door closing.

Lowering his magazine, Avaric's light blue eyes stared confused at the Prince leaning against the door, a goofy expression on his face, his eyes glazed over in a dream-like state.

"What in Oz has your undies in a twist?" asks Avaric.

"I just asked the most gorgeous girl in all of Oz out on date" replies Fiyero in a dreamy voice.

"You decided to ask that hot blonde…what's her name" starts Avaric as he snaps his fingers mindlessly in the air. "Galinda Upland out on a date? Good for you man. Hey if you need the room to yourself later just let me know. If you put a tie on the knob then I'll know not to return and "disturb" your fun" chuckles Avaric.

"What…no not Galinda" replies Fiyero, snapping out of his stupor.

"ShenShen? Pfannee? Milla...all those babes are really hot"

"No, no and no none of the above" growls Fiyero. Honestly, and here he thought that _he _was the brainless one.

"Then _who _in Oz is left!" exclaims Avaric. Slowly, he turns to face the wall, his eyes flicker skyward, as if in deep thought, "All the hotties have already been listed unless you" starts Avaric, but stops midsentence. Freezing, he turns wide eyed back at the Prince. "You didn't"

"What?" asks Fiyero confused.

"You didn't…tell me you didn't ask the green bean out on a date" pleads Avaric. Quickly he rises off of the bed, his eyes never leaving Fiyero. And in five quick strides, stands before Fiyero, his eyes burning deep into dark sapphire.

"First of all" growls Fiyero, his hands ball into tight fists by his side, as he glares back at his roommate. "_Her _name is Elphaba…and secondly…she's not ugly she's gorgeous"

"Sure…if your _into _that kind of thing" shrugs Avaric.

"I' am" growls Fiyero.

"Alright alright…no need to get your panties in a twist. Was only joking" replies Avaric. A smug smile on his face, Avaric clasps a hand on Fiyero's shoulder and, turning, gently guides him back to the bed. "So…where are you taking the Arti-I mean Miss Thropp out?"

"To the Wilted Rose" sighs Fiyero, deciding not, to acknowledge his friends little slip up. Oz, he wondered why he bothered to befriend such oafs.

"The Wilted Rose…oh how romantic!" gushes Avaric in a mocking tone.

"And what's wrong with the Wilted Rose?" asks Fiyero, glaring back at Avaric.

"Nothing. It suits her" chuckles Avaric, laughing at his own joke, that obviously, the Prince didn't catch.

Suddenly, Fiyero's eyes widen in horror. Jumping off the bed, he steps away, his mouth hung open in shock and the color drained from his face.

"Oh Oz…I have a date with Elphaba Thropp!" exclaims Fiyero.

"Yes…I think we've already established that" growls Avaric, rolling his eyes.

Turning, Fiyero marches up to Avaric. Reaching towards him, he grabs onto his shirt collar.

"No you don't understand! She's not like other girls!" snaps Fiyero.

"Again. I think we've already established that" replies Avaric dryly.

"Not the green. I mean. Really, she's not like other girls. She probably doesn't go for the flowers and chocolate, the smooth talk and romantic touches and caresses. Oh Oz what am I going to do!" panics Fiyero.

Laughing, Avaric reaches up and grabs a hold of Fiyero's hands. Gently, he forces Fiyero's hands off of his shirt.

"Relax dude. I've got you" laughs Avaric. Slowly, his hands rise and grasp firm onto Fiyero's, and gently, pulls his hands away from his collar.

"You…what?" asks Fiyero confused.

"I can teach you everything you need to know about Bro'mance" replies Avaric, as he makes a grand sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Bro'mance?" questions Fiyero, eyeing his roommate.

"Yes. Bro'mance. The full proof guide to dating woman. _Any _kind of woman" replies Avaric.

"Ah, thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just go as myself" starts Fiyero, but Avaric pulls him against him.

"No really, this works. I've given my brother these techniques. And now he's dating a supermodel. A supermodel for Ozsakes! And he's not that handsome to begin with!"

"Oookay. I guess" replies Fiyero wearily.

"Trust me. Use these techniques, and the green bean. I mean Elphaba, will be yours in no time" laughs Avaric.

"I've got nothing else to loose I guess" sighs Fiyero.

"That's a sport" laughs Avaric, as he clasps hard onto Fiyero's back. "now…when's the blessed event?" laughs Avaric.

"Eight" replies Fiyero dryly.

"Plenty of time"

"Oz…what did I get myself into?" mutters Fiyero.

Nine o' clock rolled around, and Elphaba nervously paced the floor of her dorm, worry etched on her face. Galinda watched, perched on her bed, concern etched in her delicate features. Sighing, she gracefully tucked her legs beneath the pink frills of her sequined dress.

"He's late…he's over an hour late" grumbles Elphaba as she continues to pace the floor.

Suddenly, she stops, whirls around and stares horrified back at her roommate and best friend.

"Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he realized what a horrible mistake he's making asking the green _abomination _out on a date! How it will tarnish his reputation, his family, his namesake!" drawls on Elphaba, panic set deep into her voice.

"Elphie please!" shrieks Galinda. Jumping off her bed, she storms up next to her best friend, and grabbing hard onto her bare shoulders, shakes her, gaining her attention and snapping her out of her chaotic thoughts.

"Relax Elphie. Calm before you make yourself sick" pleads Galinda, her voice soft, and tender.

Listening to her friend, Elphaba slowly takes in a couple deep breathes and the rigidity of her shoulders slackens beneath Galinda's fingers. Her racing heart, stills within her chest.

"Better?" asks Galinda, after a few minutes.

"Yes…thank you" replies Elphaba softly, flashing her friend a watery smile.

"Good. Now" starts Galinda. Gently, she leads her friend over to her pink stuffed bed. Setting her down, Galinda gently runs a brush through Elphaba's raven curls.

Galinda had spent the last three hours, getting her friend ready for her date. She was absolutely ecstatic to hear that Fiyero had asked her out. She knew, the instant Fiyero came upon the scene, and had laid eyes upon the emerald beauty, that he had fallen under her spell. And yes, under _normal _circumstances, Galinda would have done everything and anything within her power, to attain the handsome Prince for herself.

Yet Elphaba was so different. She had changed the blonde, and for the better. She had shown her, that the world didn't revolve around her, that there were more important things in life than just fashion, and worrying about one's beauty and popularity. There were atrocities in the Land of Oz. Atrocities that could be stopped, if one voice, if one person, stood up for the wrongs committed by those who were in power.

She gave Galinda her voice, allowed the real Galinda to break free from her gilded cage, and shine in all her glory to the world of Oz. She taught the blonde to be true to herself and to be proud of whom she was. She also helped her develop better studying habits, hence helping the blonde to boost her grades up significantly, which not only pleased the HeadShiztress, but her parents as well.

Tenderly, Galinda places a delicate hand on her friends shoulder as she silently admired her work. It had taken awhile, but she had successfully "beautified" her friend, having first curled her hair, then styling it by twisting some of her beautiful raven locks into an elegant bun. Gillikin pearls sparkled and swirled within the sea of raven silk.

Next, she applied a little bit of makeup; a tradeoff deal. She applied a dark cover of lavender eye shadow to her eyes and a little bit of black eyeliner to her bottom lid. Curling her lashes, she applied a little bit of mascara.

There was no negotiating when it came to the dress. Elphaba was adamant on it being black. Not blue, purple, yellow, orange, or any other horrendible color of dress that the blonde owned in her massive closet. And especially, not _pink. _

The two finally settled on a simple black dress that Galinda had bought years ago. For what, she couldn't remember. After all, Galinda Upland didn't wear anything of such boorish color.

The dress was long, ending at Elphaba's ankles, and it showed off her curves perfectly, revealing the elegant hourglass figure, normally hidden away by her hideodious frocks and skirts. The neckline plunged low, revealing the humps her breasts which were actually, a nice size; a size or two bigger than Galinda's; much to her dismay.

An ebony locket hung from her neck. It was a necklace that Elphaba refused to take off, for it had once belonged to her mother. It, like the emerald bottle, was the only two things, Elphaba managed to procure. Everything else had gone to Nessa. Working with that, Galinda simply put a choker made of thick, ebony lace around her neck, a small ebony pendant in the shape of a Gillikin rose, hung from the center.

She looked beautiful, like an emerald goddess. Galinda had to admit, this was her best work ever! And with such little material to use.

"Just because FiFi is late doesn't mean that he's cancelled your date" replies Galinda soothingly.

"What else could it mean then?" asks Elphaba, fear laced deep within her voice.

"He simply could be hung up" giggles Galinda.

"Hung up? Galinda is that even a word?" asks Elphaba, quirking an elegant eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes miss I-know-everything it is" huffs Galinda.

"Just checking" replies Elphaba, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Anyways…he could simply be tying up loose ends, making sure your date goes off without a hitch. You know, all romantic and stuff" continues Galinda dreamily.

Elphaba watches incredulously, as Galinda tilts her head to the side, her hands clasped together, rises and rests against her cheek, and a huge, lovey smile on her lips.

"Glin…he's over an hour late…our date was supposed to be at eight. He had asked me at three. That gave him plenty of time to "tie up" any loose ends that he may have needed to attend to" proclaims Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie, stop being so cynical!" whines Galinda, as her hands drop defeated into her lap.

"You mean, rational?" asks Elphaba teasingly.

"No, cynical. FiFi wouldn't cancel on you. He likes you. Has since the first day he arrived here at Shiz. Truthfully, I'm surprised it's taken him _this_ long to ask you out!" gasps Galinda as she waves her hands sporadically in the air.

"Oz Glin…tone down the volume please! I'd like my hearing intact until I'm old and gray" snaps Elphaba.

"Sorry" replies Galinda sheepishly.

"Glin…maybe for _you_ Fiyero would be here on time. Dressed to the nines, a bouquet of your favorite flowers in hand. But me…a _freak_" replies Elphaba, but her voice trails as she stares off into the distance.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly. Slow, so not to startle her, Galinda winds an arm around her friends shoulder. Pulling her close, she wraps her friend in a fierce hug. "You're not a freak"

"Tell that to my dad" mutters Elphaba, her voice muffled by the blonde's hair.

"Your father's an old fuddy-duddy who doesn't realize what an amazing daughter he truly has" whispers Galinda softly.

Slowly, Galinda pulls away her soft cerulean eyes stare misty into warm chocolate. Her hands rise, and cup Elphaba's cheeks.

"Thanks Glin…but I'm afraid he'll never see me as anything more, than just a freak. A murderer, who killed our mother, and crippled his beloved daughter" whispers Elphaba, her voice choking at the end.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda tenderly.

She really needed to work on her friend's self-esteem. She hoped, that with Fiyero having asked her out that her friends self-esteem would get better. She was wrong. As of right now, Fiyero was only making it worse. Wait until she saw that no good, son-of-a-

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Squealing, she turned towards her friend.

"That's him!"

"Please…it's probably ShenShen having a "fashion" emergency" sighs Elphaba, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, it's him. Trust me" trills Galinda.

Before Elphaba can retort, Galinda bounces off the bed, and all but glides to the door, and grabbing the handle, turns it and dramatically throws open the door.

There, on the other side, stood Fiyero Tiggular, the scandalicious Winkie Prince from the Vinkus. He was dressed in a white dress shirt made of Gillikin silk, a black vest on top and a matching jacket covering it. His hair was slicked back, which confusified the blonde, for never, had Fiyero slicked his hair back, but hey, there's always a first time. He stood leaning against the doorframe. One arm bent against the wall, the other resting placid at his side, and one leg crossed over the other.

A frown crossed her face, seeing Fiyero stand there, empty handed, a silver flask in one hand.

"Why Master Tiggular, how simply _wonderful_ of you to _finally _grace us with your presence" replies Galinda through gritted teeth.

"The pleasure is all mine" purrs Fiyero. Gently, he takes the blonde's hand in his own and in one swift motion, brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it, before winking back at her.

"Look Elphie, Fiyero's here" coughs Galinda.

Stepping aside, Fiyero's eyes widened at the sight before him. Elphaba, slowly rose from the bed, the ends of her dress billowed around her, before gracefully touching the ground.

His breath caught in his throat, as he beheld the emerald beauty standing before him. She truly looked like a goddess.

"Elphaba" replies Fiyero softly. As if in a trance, Fiyero steps into the room, and standing before her, he reaches down and grabs gently onto her hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"You look absolutely stunning"

"Thank you" whispers Elphaba shyly.

Smiling, Galinda all but prances over to Elphaba and Fiyero's side. Placing both hands on either one's backs, she hurriedly shoos them towards the door.

"Yes she does doesn't she. Now off with you shoo shoo. And don't come back until late!" Dramatically, Galinda slams the door on the two, and leaning against it, lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Please please please let it go alright" prays Galinda.

Silent, both Elphaba and Fiyero stare dumbfounded at the closed door, neither daring to move or speak.

"Well" starts Fiyero as he turns to stare back into Elphaba's eyes. Oz, he could get lost within her eyes. "Let's get this shindig over and done with shall we"

"Ah" starts Elphaba, but stops as Fiyero abruptly turns and starts walking down the hallway, ignoring her. "Sure" finishes Elphaba in a dryly. Oz, this was going to be a long night.

Slumping her shoulders, she follows Fiyero down the hall. Her eyes flicker every now and again to his arm. Disappointment pulsed within her heart, as Galinda's words echoed within her head.

_A gentleman will always take a Ladies arm as they escort them out to the awaiting carriage_

"Fat chance of that happening" mumbles Elphaba.

"What was that?" asks Fiyero.

"Nothing" replies Elphaba.

"Oh…good" smiles Fiyero. Turning he directs his attention back to his flask, twirling absently between his fingers.

_Oz, why did I agree to this!_

Once outside, Elphaba's hopes were once again dashed, seeing that he had not even bothered to borrow a carriage for their "special" evening; which was one of the many reasons she had come up with to why he was so late.

"No carriage?" asks Elphaba absently.

"I figured you'd want to walk. You know, to stay in shape and stuff" shrugs Fiyero.

"Oh how _kind _of you dear Prince" replies Elphaba sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it" laughs Fiyero, totally missing her sarcasm.

Growling, Elphaba watches as Fiyero starts off towards the Gates, once again leaving her behind. Sighing, she picked up the end of her dress and ran to catch up with them.

During their time walking to the restaurant, Elphaba tried to engage Fiyero in some "small talk". Yet with each effort, Fiyero either shrugged his shoulders, or made a clicking noise in the back of his throat. Eventually, Elphaba just gave up.

Casting her eyes down at the street moving beneath her feet, she watched absently as the cobblestones glisten in the moonlight.

Reaching the place, Elphaba's eye snapped up from off the ground and stared shocked at the building.

"The Wilted Rose" asks Elphaba shocked.

"Is there something wrong with it?" ask Fiyero, a hint of worry, laced within his voice.

"No it's just. Isn't it a little bit…too expensive?" asks Elphaba.

"Yes it is. How bout we go to Ozwalds down the street instead" shrugs Fiyero.

Before Elphaba can protest, Fiyero turns and heads back down the other way, towards the small little malt shop where students regularly gather for a quick bite to eat.

Sighing, Elphaba looks down to admire her dress.

"It's a good thing I dressed up"

Casting one last glance at the restaurant, Elphaba turns and follows Fiyero down the street. In no time, the two had made it to Ozwald's. Inside, Elphaba was greeted with the sight of, almost the entire student body of Shiz, partying inside. Including all of those who absolutely loathed her very being.

Gulping, Elphaba leaned in closer to Fiyero, and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure about this?" a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah…this is so much better than The Wilted Rose. More…normal" answers Fiyero, though he couldn't help, but wince, hearing the fear in Elphaba's silken voice.

That hurt. Elphaba tried to hide the pain flickering across her face. _Normal_, a word that would never abide to her, for no matter how hard she tried, she would never _be _normal, and that fact alone, nearly broke her heart.

She was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of cat whistles being thrown at her by some of the more boorish males of Shiz. The girls were all batting their eyes and flirting with Fiyero. Some even were squishing their arms against their chest, puffing up their breasts so the Prince could see. And Fiyero was simply eating it all up.

Elphaba watched, as Fiyero gave each and every one of the girls a kiss on the cheek, hugging some and even touching others. The boys weren't any better. All were calling her, whistling, and spouting off derogatory comments at her.

Growling, Elphaba marched up to Fiyero's side. Reaching out, she grasped hard onto Fiyero's arm, and spun him roughly around so he was facing her.

"Can't we go somewhere more…quite?"

"Are you here with the Artichoke?" came a familiar voice.

Whirling, Elphaba's eyes narrow at the sight of ShenShen and Pfannee, standing next to the Prince, their hands gently caressing his chiseled chest, and hair.

"The green aberration of Shiz…the freak?" continues Pfannee.

"Yeah" shrugs Fiyero nonchalantly.

That hurt, another strike against her heart, another new crack, fissuring across an already fragile plain. Tears threatened to bristle within her eyes.

"Come and join us Fiyero. I'm sure _our _company would be much more "fun" than hanging out with the freak" purrs ShenShen, as she presses herself against Fiyero.

"Now ladies" admonished Fiyero. "I asked Miss Elphaba here on a date, and I intend to see it through. But next time, I will" replies Fiyero, before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh Fiyero" giggles ShenShen.

Turning, Fiyero grabs hard onto Elphaba's arm, stopping her from her tirade at the idiot girl, practically drooling all over him. Pulling her along, Fiyero unceremoniously drops Elphaba down in a booth, a few feet away. The jabbers and gossip of the group still reached her ears. Gossip to why Fiyero would even bother to be seen with her. A lost cause, a hopeless case.

_Perhaps he's doing a public service by taking her out._

_ I heard she bribed him into taking her out on a date._

_ Wouldn't surprise me. She's so desperate!_

_ Tell me about it. He deserves someone so much better than __**that**__ abomination._

Clenching her teeth, Elphaba tried with all her might to ignore the banter of her fellow students. Yet no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get their voices out of her head.

Fiyero wasn't helping much either in that department. He sat there, on the other side, making kissing noises back at the silly girls. Winking and flashing them his most brillifying smile ever.

She was about to dismiss him from this "date" when the waitress stepped up, interrupting her.

"What'll it be loves" asks the woman, her voice was gravely, and low.

The woman was old, maybe in her later fifties at the most. Her once splendid blonde hair was a messy swirl of dull blonde, mixed with splints of gray. Her emerald eyes were dull, half hidden beneath thick framed glasses.

"I'll-"starts Elphaba.

"She'll have a glass of water. And I'll have a mug of your finest ale" interrupts Fiyero.

"Water?" growls Elphaba.

"Yeah. You gotta keep that hot shape of yours" winks Fiyero.

"Don't you mean to keep the green from drying out?" seethes Elphaba.

"Well. That too" shrugs Fiyero nonchalantly.

"I'll be back with your drinks" interrupts the waitress.

Before leaving, the waitress flashes Elphaba a sympathetic smile.

"Oz Fiyero can you be any more insensitive!"

"In what?" asks Fiyero confused.

"I.N.S.E.N.S.I.T.I.V.E" spells out Elphaba. "It means to have a deficient in human sensibility, acuteness of feeling or consideration of others, unfeeling, callous-"

"I get it and no. I don't think so. But if you do, then I'll try not to be…whatever it is you called me" sniffs Fiyero.

Huffing, Elphaba crosses her arms against her chest, as she glares back at Fiyero.

The waitress returned a few minutes later and asked for their orders.

"I'll have the steak, garlic mashed potatoes and the vegetable medley" sniffs Fiyero

"And you?" asks the waitress softly.

"I'll-"starts Elphaba, but once again, she is cut off by Fiyero's voice.

"She'll have the chef salad. Low fat dressing on the side and no meat" Slyly, he leans in towards the waitress "she's a vegetarian"

"Okay. I'll be right back with your food"

A few minutes later, and the food arrived. Elphaba glared back at Fiyero as he savagely bit into his steak.

"Aren't you hungry?" asks Fiyero, his mouth full of food.

"I was" says Elphaba dryly.

Shrugging, he goes back to his food.

Elphaba was just about at her wits end, when a voice, stopped her oncoming tirade.

"Oh Fiyero" came a seductive voice.

Looking up, Elphaba watches as ShenShen walks up to the table, her eyes smoldering as she stared back at the Winkie Prince. Seductively she lays herself across the table.

"I was wondering…if you wanted to "meet" me later, for a one-on-one study session" asks ShenShen her voice was low, and husky. Slowly, her hand rose, and the tips of her fingers lithely brushed against his chin, making him shiver.

"Sure thing" growls Fiyero.

Giggling, ShenShen scooted herself closer, and twirling, plopped herself in Fiyero's lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands rose and grasped onto his neck. Slowly, she slid her body up and down the Prince's body, making him hiss in pleasure.

"That's it!" roars Elphaba.

Angrily, she slams her fists against the table. ShenShen squeaking jumps off of Fiyero as the other students, including the staff, freeze in place. No one dared to move, or speak, as the green woman leveled on the Prince.

The waitress from earlier couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was about time that Prince got what was coming to him. Pig.

"I can put up with not offering an arm, or engaging in small talk. Hell I can even look past getting all dressed up to go to some fancy restaurant, only to be taken to a malt shop!" Roars Elphaba.

Fiyero by now, had gone rigid, his heart caught in his throat at the rage, burning bright within the green woman's eyes.

"I can take you not defending me in front of your _friends._ But I won't. Repeat, wont, allow you to dictate what I should and should not drink, nor the food I put in my body simply because of "weight" or my "preference" to meat. And I definitely won't stand for you flirting with another girl and practically humping her in front of me!" roars Elphaba.

Fearful for her life, ShenShen slinks away, hiding in the crowd of her fellow students. The air was tense, sparks of electricity flickered in the air. A magickal wind picked up, billowing and roaring within the small café, making Elphaba's hair billow violently around her, and green sparks of magick, flickered and sparked around her slender fingers.

"You Master Fiyero, are the most callous…insidious, insensitive prick I have ever met! You're a heartless bastard who has not a clue on how to treat a woman! Your completely and utterly brainless and could care less for the feelings of others!" roars Elphaba.

That hurt. The brainless, insensitive image he had created was one he had hoped to loose, once he had laid eyes on the green enchantress of Shiz.

"Don't you ever come near me or Galinda ever again! I hate you Fiyero Tiggular! I hope to never lay eyes on you ever again!"

Suddenly, the table in front of them explodes, and flips over, sending dishes and glasses everywhere. The glass of the windows explode, the glass raining down upon the ground, the lights above flicker and sway in the violent torrents, before shattering, raining down sparks of gold to the ground.

Turning, Elphaba all but flees from the restaurant, tears of pain, of betrayal shimmer within her eyes; which didn't go unnoticed by the Winkie Prince.

Everyone ducks, before the entire restaurant is engulfed in darkness.

Slowly, one by one, the lights flicker on again. The students slowly rise from their hiding places, each the look of fear alight within their eyes. All but Fiyero, scream and rant over the abominations outbursts. He simply sat there, eyes wide in horror, and mouth agape.

The waitress from before walks over and immediately tries to help clean Fiyero up of the food and beer, spilled on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" asks the waitress gently.

"I…oh Oz" gasps Fiyero.

"What…are you in need of the paramedics!" gasps the waitress.

"I…Oh Oz what have I done!"

Before the waitress can say another word, Fiyero bolts up from the bench, and dashes through the door, leaving the waitress, and the other students completely dumbfounded.

Outside, Fiyero searches for a sign of the green woman. But only darkness greets him.

Thunder clasps in the sky, and for a second, all is silent, before the sky ripped open, and sheets of freezing rain poured down upon the Land of Oz.

Horror filled Fiyero's veins, the rain, the water, Elphaba was allergic to water! Inwardly, Fiyero kicked himself for not hiring a carriage for the night. Yet another great idea by Avaric Tenmeadows.

This whole night was a disaster and all because he had decided to take Avaric's advice. Casting those thoughts away, Fiyero wildly spins around in a circle, hoping to catch a flash of green.

They were much much too far away from Shiz and too far into town for any proper shelter, for none of the shops here, seemed to believe in having an overhang, by their front door.

"Elphaba! Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Turning, Fiyero headed towards the path leading back to Shiz, the same path he and Elphaba had taken but an hour ago. Surly she would have gone this way.

The entire time he ran, he kept his eyes peeled for her. Yet with each passing moment, his hopes of finding her, faded. He eventually made it back to Shiz.

Running back to Crage Hall, he threw open the door and dashed inside. Taking the steps two at a time, he eventually made it up to the third floor. Dashing down the hallway, he skirted across the floor till he came to Galinda's and Elphaba's shared dorm room.

"Galinda…Galinda open up please!" roars Fiyero as he pounds frantically on the door.

Eventually, the sound of the locks clicking reached his ears. Stepping back, he waited as the door, slowly opened, revealing a very sleepy, and disheveled blonde.

"Fiyero…what in Oz" asks Galinda sleepily.

"Galinda, is Elphaba in there?" interrupts Fiyero.

"What…no. She hasn't come back yet…why?" asks Galinda, narrowing her eyes at the Prince. "What did you do?"

"I" starts Fiyero, before lowering his gaze, his shoulders slump in defeat. "I shouldn't have listened to Avaric" concedes Fiyero.

"Avaric…what in…Fiyero! Don't tell me you took dating advice from _Avaric_!" cries Galinda.

"I was nervous! He told me it was full proof!" snaps Fiyero.

"Yeah, for an idiot! Not for someone as smart as Elphie" admonishes Galinda coldly.

"Please Glin…I need to find her. It's pouring ice out there and she's-" starts Fiyero in a pleading tone.

"It's raining! Then why didn't you say so!" cries Galinda.

Before Fiyero can respond, Galinda slams the door in his face. A few minutes later, and the door opens, Galinda stood there, dressed in a thick dress and coat, the hood covering her head. And an ebony umbrella clutched tight in her hands.

"It's Elphie's" is all Galinda says.

"Let's go!" replies Fiyero.

Galinda and Fiyero step out into the blinding rain, neither knowing exactly what to do, or where to go, and both fearful for the green girls life. Turning, Galinda glares back at Fiyero.

"You go that way, I'll go this way. If you find her, blow this whistle" orders Galinda, before shoving said whistle, into Fiyero's hand.

"And what about you!" yells Fiyero.

"I'll send up a magickal flare!" screams Galinda, over the pouring rain.

"Glin"

"Just go!" roars Galinda.

Fiyero watches as Galinda takes off towards the western parts of Shiz, her slender figure, quickly dissipates within the sheets of freezing rain. Pulling on the lapel of his shirt, Fiyero turns, and heads down the Eastern paths.

"Elphie…Elphie answer me!" screams Galinda.

"Fae…Fae where are you! Come out please!" roars Fiyero.

The rain was coming down harder, pelting both Galinda and Fiyero with big fat drops of ice. It had already been over an hour, and still both had come up empty.

Galinda had headed towards Suicide Canal, a place where she knew Elphaba liked to go to clear her head. A quiet, secluded spot where she could read in peace, and not have to listen to the banter and ridicule of the other students. Where she could be free.

She searched every square inch of Suicide Canal, and having come up empty, was about to turn when a soft whimper caught her attention. Turning, she headed towards the stone bridge. There, huddled in the darkness, was Elphaba, soaked to the bone, and shivering violently. Her long raven hair had fallen out of its bun, and hung loose and tangled around her face. Each strand was drenched, and dripping with water. Her beautiful dress was ripped in several places, and completely saturated.

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

Kneeling before her friend, Galinda tenderly reached up towards her face. Gently, she swept a few drenched strands of hair off of Elphaba's forehead.

"Oh no" gasps Galinda.

Immediately, her hand flew to her forehead.

Galinda winced, feeling the searing heat pulse beneath the palm of her hand. Fever, she was burning up. She had to get Elphaba out of the rain and somewhere dry.

"I'll be right back okay" whispers Galinda.

A mumbled response greeted her.

She was unconscious, and truthfully, Galinda was thankful for that. At least, with her being unconscious, she couldn't feel the searing pain of the water, burning her skin.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Galinda pushed herself back up on her feet. And, standing at the edge of the bridge, pointed a slender finger up towards the sky. Instantly, a pink flare of light, shot out of her finger, and exploded high in the sky.

Fiyero turned, his eyes casted skyward. Relief filled his heart, seeing the pink sparkle of light, rain down from the sky. It was Galinda, and she had found Fae.

Turning, he headed towards the source of the flare, Suicide Canal.

"Just hang on Elphie…Fiyero will be here soon, and we'll get you back safe to the infirmary" whispers Galinda softly.

A soft moan slips past Elphaba's lips as her head languidly rolls from one side to the other. Slowly, Elphaba's body starts to slide off the wall, and crumple to the ground, her head smacking the stone ground.

"Elphie!" cries Galinda.

"Galinda!" screams Fiyero

"Fiyero! Over here quick!"

Fiyero leaps beneath the bridge. Instantly, his eyes widen in horror at the sight of Elphaba, lying crumpled on the ground, blood pooling around her. The skin on her arms and legs were horribly burned and charred, large welts bubbled to the surface.

"Oh Oz" whispers Fiyero.

"Admire it later. We have to get her to the Infirmary post haste!" cries Galinda. She was struggling to keep herself together.

"Why?" asks Fiyero, fear constricting within his voice.

"Fever"

That was enough. Quickly, Fiyero scooped Elphaba's limp form up into his arms. Cradling her against him, he turned and all but glared at the rain.

"Glin…put your rain coat over Elphaba, and get ready to open that umbrella of hers" orders Fiyero, as he peers over his shoulder.

Nodding, Galinda quickly shrugs out of her coat. Gently as possible, she places it over Elphaba's body, covering as much skin as possible.

Satisfied, she readied the ebony umbrella between her fingers.

"Alright…let's move!" orders Fiyero.

Flipping open the umbrella Galinda and Fiyero dash wildly through the gardens of Shiz, towards the Infirmary.

"The door!" shouts Fiyero.

Nodding, Galinda throws the umbrella to the side, before reaching out and grasping the handle. Throwing open the door, she spins around as she holds it open.

In a flash, Fiyero runs through, and down the hall. Skidding to a stop, Fiyero stares wildly at two nurses, sitting at a desk, heavily engrossed in a pile of paperwork.

"Help me please…the burns…fever…water" huffs Fiyero.

"Lay her here quickly!" orders one of the Nurses.

Obeying, Fiyero very gently lays Elphaba down on a gurney. In a flash, the two nurses wheel Elphaba through the doors of the Infirmary, leaving Fiyero and Galinda behind, there fears, their only companion.

"Oz Galinda…I can't lose her" whispers Fiyero.

"I know Fiyero…I know"

Hours went by, before Fiyero and Galinda saw any of the nurses from before. It was now four a.m., when the nurse from earlier, finally opened the door.

"You can come in now" replies the Nurse warmly.

"Is she alright?" croaks Fiyero.

"The poor girl's skin was badly burnt. But the oils and salves we used are helping. The skin will heal over time, as long as she continues to use the salves"

"The fever?" asks Galinda softly.

"It was touch and go, but we finally managed to break her fever. She'll live, but she'll have to remain in the Infirmary for a few weeks to recuperate. She's very weak and will be in a lot of pain"

"Is she awake?" asks Fiyero and Galinda at the same time.

"Yes, but the medicine I gave her will be putting her back to sleep again. She needs to rest"

"Can we see her…please" begs Fiyero.

"Briefly. But I warn her, do not upset her. She needs to be calm and relaxed" warns the Nurse, her emerald eyes flash at Fiyero.

"I promise" answers Fiyero.

"Go on then"

Fiyero and Galinda silently make their way to the ward, a place where those recouping from an illness or surgery, remained until their discharge. The place was empty, and large, with great stone walls, and pillars rising high to the ceiling. Rows of beds lined the great hall, each made up perfectly, all except one.

Silently, the two entered the half darkened room. Small splints of gold, splayed against the walls, the window was open, allowing the fresh rain air to sweep into the room.

A bed and a body lay limp on its side in the semi darkness. Her long raven hair spilled down her back, and over the sides. An I.V bag hung from a metal hook, and a line ran from the I.V bag to the woman's arm.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda.

Nothing. Galinda turns to stare back at Fiyero, silently urging him to speak, to say something.

"Fae" croaks Fiyero.

Instantly, Elphaba's body stiffened at the sound of Fiyero's voice. Silence follows, the only sounds that could be heard, was that of the green girls shallow breathes.

"Fae please I can explain" pleads Fiyero.

"Get. Out" came a low, dark voice.

"What…Fae I" stammers Fiyero, taken aback at the gruffness of Elphaba's voice.

"I said get out. Get. You're not welcome here" growls Elphaba.

"Fae…please" pleads Fiyero.

"Go!" roars Elphaba.

Stiffening, Fiyero bows his head. Tears brim along the edge of his eyes. Galinda watched with tears in her eyes, as Fiyero's mighty shoulders slumped.

Defeated, he turned and headed out of the infirmary.

"Elphie…what in Shiz has gotten into you? Why did you send Fiyero away?" Snaps Galinda.

"Why do you care" growls Elphaba, still not turning to face the blonde.

"Because I care about you, and I know you love Fiyero!"

"Not now nor ever" growls Elphaba.

"What happened?" sighs Galinda, the anger ebbing away.

"It doesn't matter…not anymore" replies Elphaba her voice was monotone, and empty.

Now she was truly scaring her friend. Galinda had never heard her friend sound so defeated, so alone, so…broken. It broke her heart seeing her friend so empty inside.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly.

"Just drop it Lynn…just drop it" breathes Elphaba.

"But"

"Drop it!" snaps Elphaba. A few minutes of silence "please"

The pleading tone of Elphaba's voice broke her heart. Half-heartedly, Galinda nodded back at Elphaba. Tears in her eyes, she slowly made her way towards the bed. And standing but an inch away, lowered her hand until the tips of her fingers brushed against Elphaba's slender shoulders. Instantly, Elphaba tensed.

"I'm sorry Elphie"

"So am I" whispers Elphaba brokenly, though, her apology, was for a totally different reason. One the blonde hadn't a clue.


	2. Lesson number 2

Bro'mance

Chapter 2

Lesson Number 2

_AN: Chapter 2 redone. Yeah! Alright, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Huge Shout outs go to Fae the Queen, thank you so much for the wonderful review! Brainless, that's all I'm going to say. And your avatar picture fits perfectly with your review! Lol. Thank you so much! Elphaba-WWW, Thank you for the great review! You left me laughing so hard! Your way to sweet! Big hugs! elphiesglinda, I think we need to tattoo those rules to his forehead! Lol, thank you! ComingandGoingByBubble, my idol! Thank you so much for the review! Love your avatar! StuckInSouthstairs, your rant left me in stitches! Thank you so much, and take care! L8lztwner, hello girl! How's it going! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! And instead of smacking your forehead, lets smack Fiyero's instead? Lol. Thank you! Maddy-Fae! Thank you so much for the review! Breath…please! Lol. Thank you and take care! And a special warm welcome to Fae Tiggular! Hello and big hugs! Thank you so much for the review! You made my night, seriously! And major congrats on being the 200__th__ reviewer! Thank you! Definitely a milestone moment, since this is my first story to ever reach 200 reviews, thank you so much! Virtual balloons and cake for you! And just wait, Fiyero doesn't get any better as the story progresses. Lol. Thank you again!_

_Yes this chapter had been posted a zillion years ago (not really but it feels like it) anyways. This is a re-posting. I've decided to re-do all the chapters in this story, until the writer's block for chapter 35 goes away. Thank you all again for the reviews, and the story will be picked up again. I promise! Oh and fun fact the name of the diner that Elphaba and Fiyero went to in the first chapter was the name the OBC cast of Wicked named the Dragon perched at the top of the stage. Cool huh? Lol. Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Elphaba remained in the infirmary for another month. Her wounds were slowly healing, the burns fading into light scars upon her emerald skin. And though the physical pain was slowly evaporating, the pain in her shattered heart, continued to ache.

In the silence of the night, Elphaba would sit, curled against the bedrail, her slender legs tucked against her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around her knees, and her chin resting on the of top. Her dark chocolate eyes bored out into the fading moon; half covered in the milky silken wisps of the clouds.

Tears brimmed within her eyes, making them sparkle, and a hard sob slipped past her lips, before she would bury her face in her legs, and cry out her heartache into the silence of the night. Her body trembled violently; pulsing in time with each crack fissuring across her heart.

Galinda came and visited her at every chance she had, which was pretty much every second of every day, and sometimes between classes; which led to the blonde ending up being late, much to her Professors dismay.

Most of the time, the girls spoke quietly of the goings on in Shiz, the new dresses she had found in the stores, what she was doing in class, and the boring lectures.

Galinda though never mentioned the rumors spreading like wild fire amongst the students of Shiz. She didn't need to tell her, for all Elphaba had to do, was look at the blonde, and she would know, for the truth, sparkled deep within her cerulean eyes, those same eyes which stared hauntingly, back at the emerald girl, sitting rigid in the bed.

Elphaba for her part, kept her back to Galinda, her gaze stared empty, out towards the window; void of any emotion, and her voice was always low, and hollow, a whispered cry to the winds.

Galinda tried with all her might to bring back the Elphaba Thropp she had grown to love and care, for what seemed a lifetime ago and yet with all her efforts, that Elphie, seemed to fade within the darkness, the loneliness spreading across the green woman's heart, cracking it, shattering it into crystal glass, sparkling and shimmering in the light of the faded moon.

Several times, she tried to get Elphaba to talk, to tell her exactly what happened that night, if only with the hope of trying to "fix" the problem, or help. Yet with each effort, she was met with hostility, for Elphaba simply clammed up whenever said subject, was ever brought up.

Fiyero, after the urgings, and threats made by the blonde tried to visit Elphaba, but every time he tried, the nurses there stopped him. Standing like sentinels by the doors, the two women simply crossed their arms and shook their heads, repeating the same words spoken, but a month before.

"Miss Thropp has no interest in seeing you today"

With his head casted to the ground, Fiyero merely sulked as he turned and headed out the door. His eyes casted to the ground, never taking notice of the students; mainly the female population, staring at him, confused. He simply just didn't care. All he cared about, all he yearned for was to touch the emerald beauty just out of fingers reach, and talk to her, explain what had happened and make it better.

Absently, he pushed his way back to the male's dormitories. Making it up the steps, he robotically sifted the key from his pocket, placed it in the keyhole and turning the knob and pushed the door open.

Darkness met him. Splints of sunlight filtered in through the half closed windows; the white curtains were drawn closed. To the right, his bed sat, casted in the darkness, half made, and covered in clothes and books. To the left, was his roommate's bed.

Movement caught his eyes. Instantly, Fiyero froze, as light moans soon slipped through the air. Stiffening, he stood frozen at the door, holding his breath, and too afraid to move, or make a sound.

Deciding to leave, Fiyero slowly turned on his tiptoes. But as he did, the floorboards beneath his feet creaked. Flinching, Fiyero swore under his breath before turning and looking over his shoulder, hoping, praying that the occupants hidden beneath the sheets hadn't heard his little slip. He was wrong.

"Oh Avaric…Ahh! Who's there!" screams a husky voice.

"Just ignore it love…now where were we" purrs Avaric, his voice slightly muffled.

"Avaric…someone's here in the room" argued the sugary sweet voice.

"It's fine…now come here" growls Avaric.

"Pig!"

A slap, Fiyero flinches. And just before he turns the rest of the way the covers to the bed fly open, revealing a half-naked ShenShen. Her dress hung around her waist, and her black bra half hung off of her chest, revealing just the tips of her breasts. Her beautiful hair was disheveled and her lipstick was smeared.

"Fiyero!" gasps ShenShen.

"Hi" flinches Fiyero, as he turns and waves awkwardly at the girl now struggling to free herself from the sheets.

"What in Oz are you doing here?" asks ShenShen. Fixing her dress, ShenShen gives Fiyero her most seductive, smoldering gaze as she puckers her lips.

"Oz, I just had an ache…I mean a headache…I had a headache and came back to the dorm to lay down" stammers Fiyero, struggling with all his might to not look at ShenShen's commodities.

"Oh poor baby" purrs ShenShen.

Seductively, ShenShen rights herself out of the bed and gracefully glides over to Fiyero's side. Slowly, she reaches out towards the Prince, the tips of her fingers gracefully pad down his broad shoulder, before tracing a line of muscle to his chest.

"Would you like me to try and help…_relieve _you of your aches and pains?" whispers ShenShen, her voice husky, and full of sex.

Fiyero's eyes nearly bulge out of his eyes, as ShenShen presses her body against his. Her dark brown eyes stare hungrily back into soft sapphire as she slowly leans in closer.

Coughing, Fiyero raises his hands up and gently curls them around ShenShen's bare shoulders. Gently, he pushes the girl away from him.

"No thank you ShenShen"

"Are you sure. I give one hell of a good backrub" giggles ShenShen.

"Another time" smiles Fiyero, a lopsided grin gracing his tender lips.

"Hey what about me!" whines Avaric.

Both Fiyero and ShenShen turn to see Avaric, rise out of the sheets. His shirt had long since been discarded. The belt to his pants hung open, and his zipper was down.

"Your ship has sailed Avaric…sorry" winks ShenShen. Slowly, she turns back to Fiyero, and giving him a wink, pulls up the straps of her dress, before gracefully twirling towards the door.

Stopping, ShenShen turns and faces Fiyero. Giggling, she presses her fingers against her lips, before blowing softly against her palm.

Uncomfortable, Fiyero merely flashes ShenShen his dazzling smile, and waving back at her, waits for the girl to turn and shut the door. Once the door shuts, he turns and storms over to Avaric's side.

"You son-of-a-Gillikin whore!" roars Fiyero.

By this time, Avaric had fished his shirt out of the sea of blankets, and having thrown it on, stared dumbfounded as the Prince reached out and grabbed hard onto the front of his shirt.

"Whoa…what happened buddy?" laughs Avaric.

"You and your brainless Bro'mance rules cost me the love of my life!" snarls Fiyero.

"Hey don't knock the man rules they work. If you use them right" counters Avaric.

"I did exactly as you told me! And now look what happened! Elphaba is in the infirmary with burns!" roars Fiyero.

"Burns? What happened? Did you try and light a candle and end up knocking it on her?" chuckles Avaric.

"Not. Funny" growls Fiyero, as he pulls Avaric close.

"Okay okay sorry" replies Avaric.

Slowly, Fiyero lets go of Avaric's shirt. Setting him down, Fiyero slowly backs away from his friend and roommate. Feeling the edge of the bed bump against the back of his legs, Fiyero all but crumbles unceremoniously on top of half made mattress. The bed creaks beneath his weight, and yet Fiyero didn't care, his heart was heavy with sorrow, and his mind ached. His dark sapphire eyes stared hollow at the ground.

"I used your techniques. Flirted with other girls…ignored her banter. Didn't offer her an arm, and ordered her drink and food. And none of that worked. She became enraged when ShenShen practically sat in my lap and started riding me" continues Fiyero, his voice soft, and laced with pain.

"ShenShen started dry humping you! Alright!" laughs Avaric. Smiling, he raises his hand up in the air, ready and waiting for Fiyero to high five him back.

Fiyero stares coldly back at Avaric. Realizing he wasn't going to respond, Avaric slowly lowered his hand back down into his lap.

"Sorry" mutters Avaric.

"Anyways…she became enraged. She called me callous, the most insensitive bastard she had ever met. She told me to never come near her or Galinda ever again…and then" chokes out Fiyero.

"And then?" asks Avaric.

"She told me she hated me"

"No" gasps Avaric sarcastically.

"She stormed out. I followed her. But I couldn't find her. That's when it started to rain. I ran back to their room, hoping that Fae had already returned safely. She hadn't. Galinda got dressed and together we searched for her. It was an hour later that Galinda found her under the bridge of Suicide Canal, drenched, and badly burned. She had a high fever too, and her dress was ripped. We took her to the Infirmary and when she woke up. She told me to leave and never come back"

"So?" asks Avaric, confused to how this could be a tragedy.

"I lost her Avaric! I lost her for good! She'll never forgive me!" roars Fiyero, the rage returning.

"Have you tried talking to her?" asks Avaric, rolling his eyes in a very Elphaba-like way.

"I've tried. She won't even let me near her" pouts Fiyero.

Shaking his head, Avaric quietly rises from the bed. Stepping up to his friend, he takes a seat beside him, and clapped a hand against his back.

"Dude…you still don't understand the female psyche do ya" tisks Avaric gently.

"The female what?" asks Fiyero perplexed.

"The female psyche. The…thing which makes them act the way that they do" explains Avaric.

"Uhm" starts Fiyero.

"Anyways…it's painfully obvious what Miss Thropp is doing" chuckles Avaric, as if the answers were really that simple, and the brainless Winkie, just couldn't see it.

"And what's that?" asks Fiyero confused.

"She's playing hard to get" laughs Avaric.

"Playing. Hard. To. Get?" repeats Fiyero confused.

"Yeah, it's a game girl's play. They act all cold and stuff but in reality they want you to chase them. The secret is, to play up their game. Be hard to get as well" answers Avaric shiftily.

"I don't quite understand how _that's _supposed to help fix things between me and Fae" replies Fiyero, through clenched teeth.

"It's simple my brainless friend. She wants you to leave her alone. So you leave her alone. Ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist. Flirt and have your fun with the other ladies around you. Soon she'll grow jealous and throw herself at you and voila!" finishes Avaric, as he claps his hands together noisily.

"Uhm?" stares Fiyero, his eyes wide, and his face staring blankly back at his friend.

"She'll be yours again" explains Avaric.

"You're sure this will work?" eyes Fiyero suspiciously.

"My dear friend. Its fool proof" chuckles Avaric.

The month passed and Elphaba was released from the Infirmary, with strict instructions to take it easy and not over stress herself. The nurses were still worried about Elphaba's well-being, and her mindset. They knew she was healed physically, but emotionally she was scarred.

Determined to not let what happened keep her down, Elphaba forced her weak body out of bed, and to classes. All day, she went from one class to the other. And by the time the day was almost over, she was completely exhausted. Her body ached, and her head throbbed.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Elphaba made her way out of the dusty old building, and into the sunlight. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the sweet smell of the fall air.

Her tranquility, though brief, was shattered at the echoing sounds of student's whispered gossip, floating amongst the breeze. Wincing, Elphaba tried to ignore their voices as she made her way back to the safety of her dorm, her head down casted to the ground as she clutched her books to her chest; her hidden lifeline, her barricade against the brutality of the world.

"Did you hear what the green bean did?"

"I heard it took months for Ozwald's to recover from the damages"

"She's such a freak"

"I heard she paid Fiyero to take her out on a date"

"I heard she knew that Fiyero was interested in Galinda, became jealous and casted a spell on him so he would fall in love with her"

"What a bitch!"

"What a loser"

"Can we say desperate"

Tears brimmed within her eyes as the voices swirled around her. Blinded by her tears, she didn't see the stone jutting out of the ground. Tripping, Elphaba and her books fell to the ground.

Wincing, Elphaba looked down at her leg. A frown crossed her face, seeing the long jagged cut, running from her knee to her ankle.

"Great" mutters Elphaba.

About to rise, the sound of voices, familiar voices soon caught her attention. Slowly she turns. Her eyes widen in horror, for standing but a few feet away was Fiyero, leaning casually against a stone wall, two girls wrapped tight within his arms and pressed against his chest.

One of the girls was a blonde with silver blue eyes, and a tiny waist. The other had long raven hair, half curled, and braided into an elegant French braid. Her sparkling blue eyes stared hungrily back at Fiyero.

Elphaba's breath caught within her throat, watching as Fiyero's hands travelled down the girls necks, to cup their breasts, and moving down to pinch the girls butts. All the while, his lips moved back and forth between the two giggling ninnies in his arms.

Her heart shattered within her chest, watching Fiyero carry on. But what hurt the most, was when Fiyero turned and stared back at Elphaba, an evil glint sparkled in his eyes as he smiled wickedly back at her, before turning and capturing the blonde's lips with his own.


	3. Chaos

Bro'mance

Chapter 3

Chaos

_ AN: Hello everyone! Wow, can I say, I was completely blown away by the amount of responses sent for the last chapter. You guys rock! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Huge shout outs to Fae the Queen, yeah, seriously, Fiyero is unfortunately gullible and desperate enough to listen and take Avaric's advice. Elphaba-WWW , yes Brainless, that's all I can say. Lol, thank you for the review. You're a doll. ephiesglinda, your review left me in stitches! Lol, thank you for the review, you're a peach! Lol. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you for the review, and at least you're not mad at Galinda in this fic! Lol. You rock! StuckInSouthstairs, absolutely love your name by the way, are you feeling better after your rant? Lol. Unfortunately yes, this Fiyero is incredibly brainless. But he'll learn, I promise. Thank you so much for your review. L8lytwner, oh my goodness your review put a huge smile on my face! Thank you for the review! Your awesome!_

_ Okay, here's the next chapter, and also a warning. This chapter is a little dark. It deals with cutting. If you don't like that kind of subject matter, than please don't read. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming!_

The pain was agonizing, and each crash, with each strike, fractured her already fragile heart all the more. She fought; biting her lips in agony, in order to keep the hot, acidic tears at bay. And yet no matter how hard she tried, nor how hard she fought, she just couldn't keep her wretched tears at bay.

Defeated, she lowered her head to the ground the cool blades of grass caressed her inflamed skin, making her shiver. Her breathing was ragged, and blood pounded hard behind her ears.

The voices of the students of Shiz swirled within her mind, echoing, breaking, cracking what was left of her heart, her soul, and her mind.

_She's such a slut!_

_ I heard she slept with Fiyero after enchanting him_

_ I heard this was all revenge against her roommate._

_ Someone told me that Fiyero merely asked her out on a date, out of pity_

_ I was told that he originally asked Miss ShenShen out, and Elphaba saw them together and attacked them with her magick_

_ What a freak_

_ Desperate whore_

_ She should do Oz a favor and just leave_

_ She should just die and leave us all alone it would do all of Oz a favor. No one wants her here._

_ I heard her sister even despises her, and her father only puts up with her out of blind devotion for the wife he lost_

_ I heard she killed her own mother and was about to kill her sister, when their father stopped her_

Her mother, Melena Thropp, an angel taken way too soon, for she now danced within the clouds of Heaven. The pain, the sting of that day, still reverberated deep within Elphaba's heart.

Lost in the echo, Elphaba barely took notice of Fiyero sneering back at her, his hand groping one of the floozy's breasts, the other, grabbing the blonde's firm butt.

It was, after a low moan resounded within the air, that Elphaba was shattered from her thoughts. Immediately, her eyes snapped back up at the sight before her, Fiyero sucking the face off of one of the girls, his hands travelling hungrily over her slender body making her moan in ecstasy. The other girl, pressed herself against his side, her leg wrapped tight around his waist, and the top of her knee, rubbing up and down the length of his leg.

Slowly, Elphaba's head lowered to the ground, the feel of the cool grass pressed against her forehead, and her quivering breath came in short, agonizing, raspy gasps. Tears stung her eyes, burning the delicate flesh.

_She faked her injuries to gain sympathy from Fiyero and Galinda_

_ How good of them to actually care for someone so desperate_

_ You mean someone so pathetic_

Emerald fingers reach up and tangle in a sea of ebony silk. A silent scream rips its way through Elphaba's throat, as hot, searing tears burn down her cheeks, leaving dainty little track marks in its place. Her whole body shivered, and trembled violently against the ground. She could feel it, the fine cracks and fissures spreading throughout her heart, opening, spilling liquid hot crimson over shattered remains.

_Murderess…abomination…you crippled your sister!_

_ Desperate slut_

_ Pathetic excuse for a human being_

_ Whore!_

Clenching her eyes shut Elphaba violently rips out a fistful of her hair. Tangles of ebony lace weave around her slender fingers, some dance lithely in the breeze, drifting on the currents of crystal air, before folding into the emerald blades of grass beneath.

"Miss?" came a warm, tender voice.

Suddenly, Elphaba stiffens; her eyes snap open and her head jerks up and stares vacant out into oblivion, her mouth slightly agape, revealing rows of pearl white teeth.

Something warm and strong grasped gently onto her arms, and magickally hoisted her back on her feet. Slowly, the numbness surrounding her vanishes into the horizon. It was then, that the feel of strong hands grasped loosely around her arms, finally registered within her fractured mind.

Jerking away, Elphaba stared wide eyed into soft, dark, sapphire eyes. His skin was a dark tan, a gentle smile crested against his lips. His hair was a dark brown, mocha color, softly layered. Elphaba noted that his bangs were the same length as the rest of his hair, which ended at the base of his neck. He was tall, and thin, with a strong, muscular built.

A pattern of small, blue diamonds were tattooed at the top of his forehead. A smaller cluster of diamonds was tattooed on his right cheek in the shape of a crystal star, pointing to a hidden path of smaller ones trailing down his neck.

_Fiyero?_

"Madame…are you alright?" queries the boy. His voice was soft as silk, and soothing.

"Yero?" whispers Elphaba gently.

"I…I'm sorry?" asks the boy, frowning slightly.

It took Elphaba a moment to realize, that though yes, the eyes were the same, the spark which had first enchanted her, was simply not there. The face was the same, yet softer. His scent was different, for unlike Fiyero's who smelled like alcohol, and sweat, this man smelled like the prairie, like the winds of the Thousands Years Grasslands.

"Miss?" asks the man gently.

Her eyes clouded over as she stares deep into dark sapphire, lost within the majestic pools rippling within, that she hardly took notice to the man's hand gliding up her arm, and rising up to touch her cheek. It was only, until she felt the soft pads of his fingers touch her skin, that she was shaken from her trance.

Instantly, Elphaba jerked away, her eyes widen and the tears within shimmered; made the gold dust within sparkle and glisten. It entranced the man, making his heart twist within his chest and his breath to catch within his throat.

_Who is this enchanting creature?_

"No" whimpers Elphaba.

"I…I beg your pardon?" asks the man gently.

His heart ached, seeing the pain, the agony shimmering within such innocent eyes; eyes which had bared witness to too many horrors, and atrocities, an innocence shattered by Chao's reign of terror.

Gently, he brings his fingers up to lithely brush against her cheek. Inwardly, the man flinches, feeling the deep gouges made by the crystal tracks of acid tears.

"No!" shrieks Elphaba, drawing both students and Fiyero's attention.

Jerking away, Elphaba struggles to keep her legs from buckling beneath her. Her eyes never leaving the man, standing before her burns into her memories.

Scrambling, Elphaba finally manages to get her feet underneath her. Turning, she bolts towards the safety of her dorm, leaving Fiyero, the students, and most importantly, the stranger in a cloud of dust.

His heart clenched within his chest as he watched Elphaba run towards Crage Hall. It was but a flicker of a moment, but that moment remained permanently ingrained within his memories. For as she bolted by, the tears shimmering within her eyes, caught his attention. His body stiffens, seeing the tears, the acidic track marks left behind by the wretched liquid.

Slowly, Fiyero turns his gaze back to the man, and his eyes narrow, as he all but glares at the boy, the man, still standing stock still, his eyes still veering off into the distance, staring longingly at the vanishing form of the emerald goddess which captivated his heart.

"Excuse me ladies" smiles Fiyero, his infamous lopsided grin pulling at the sides of his lips.

Ignoring their groans of protest, Fiyero very carefully unwinds his arms from around the girl's waists, and giving each a quick peck on the cheek, he all but storms over to the man staring off into the distant horizon.

Reaching him, Fiyero reaches out and grabs hard to the man's shoulder. Growling, he spins him around.

"What in Oz do you think _you're _doing here!" demands Fiyero.

It took the man a half a clock tick to realize what had happened. Regaining his senses, the same lopsided grin, slides across his handsome features. Closing his eyes, the man's hand reaches up and smooth's away a few loose strands of his mocha locks from his eyes.

"Is that any way of greeting your older brother?" asks the boy smugly.

Fiyero's eyes widen, and his mouth slightly opens as he stares dumbfounded at the boy grinning back at him.

Slowly, the man's right eye cracks open.

"What would mother and father think?" continues the man.

"_Siefer_" growls Fiyero.

Brushing Fiyero's hands off of him, Siefer gracefully rises to his full height; towering over Fiyero by at least a head's length and a half. Brushing off the none-existent dirt from his crisp, white dress shirt, he stares back at Fiyero, the same lopsided grin still on his face.

"It's good to see you too" laughs Siefer.

"I ask you again…why are you here?" growls Fiyero.

"Mom and Pop sent me to look after you" replies Siefer. Closing one eye, Siefer points a finger up at his youngest brother, "They weren't too impressed with your last report from the HeadShiztress"

"But…you were attending Guardian Emerald University" stammers Fiyero.

"Yes, but like I said…Mom and Pop were worried about your studies and asked me to come and look after you. Besides, Shiz offers the same courses I was taking at Guardian Emerald…so all the credits I earned there, were easily transferred here" smirks Siefer.

"But" starts Fiyero.

"Hey…who was that enchanting creature?" interrupts Siefer as he steps away from Fiyero.

"Who?" asks Fiyero breathlessly.

"That woman…the one with ethereal emerald skin. Man she's a beauty. I'm surprised you never tried to scoop her up?" laughs Siefer, as he turns and jabs his brother with his elbow.

"I" starts Fiyero.

"Is she dating anyone?" asks Siefer, interrupting his brother again.

"No" growls Fiyero.

Inwardly, Fiyero's mind was screaming for him to lie, to announce to his brother that yes, he had taken the initiative, and had captured the emerald beauty for himself. And yet, no matter how much Fiyero wanted to proclaim such, he just couldn't. He couldn't lie, not to his brother, not to anyone. A trait his mother instilled in him since he was a boy.

"So I have a chance…alright" fist pumps Siefer in excitement.

"I doubt you're her type" replies Fiyero through clenched teeth.

"We'll see. Now" laughs Siefer. Stepping up next to his brother, Siefer clasps a hand against his back, making Fiyero loose his rigid stance. Stumbling, Fiyero turns and glares back at Siefer.

About to yell at him, he is silenced as the hand that had slapped his back, moves to wind around his waist.

"Come…show me around the campus and to this HeadShiztress what's-her-name-again?"

"Morrible" growls Fiyero.

"Yes…Morrible" laughs Siefer.

Unable to protest, Fiyero reluctantly allows his brother to pull him away from the gawking crowds, and through Shiz green, to the Administrative Office.

_Fae…_

Throwing open the door, Elphaba bolts inside whips around and slams the door. Slamming her back against it, she lets loose the tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay.

Her body trembled violently, racked with sobs. Slowly, she slides down door, and crumples to the ground. Her long ebony hair falls around her, half hiding the trails of crystal tears dancing their way down her emerald flesh, burning it in its wake.

Echoes of pain skip across her memory, shattering her heart, and making it bleed. Her fingers tremble as they slowly rise to grasp onto her long raven hair.

_Fae! Fae wait!_

The images of a decade before, dance before her eyes, making her heart twist within her chest.

_It was another beautiful summer's day, and Elphaba was making her way to her Life Sciences Class. Her slender glasses balanced pre-carelessly on the tip of her nose, as she walked, clutching her treasured books to her chest._

_ Hearing a familiar voice, Elphaba froze, before slowly turning to face the owner to the voice, the one who made her heart beat fast and slow at the same time._

_ Fiyero Tiggular came running towards her, arm waving. His beautiful sapphire eyes shimmered in the sunlight. He wore a dark blue dress shirt beneath a black vest and matching pants. His wheat colored hair was slicked back, and a few bangs swept across his forehead. Oz he was gorgeous. _

_ Weakly, Elphaba smiled back at Fiyero as he stopped but a foot away from her._

_ "Oz you walk fast" huffs Fiyero._

_ "What do you want Fiyero?" asks Elphaba, her voice was low, yet soft at the same time._

_ "I…well you see I" stammers Fiyero._

_Elphaba relaxed, watching the Winkie Prince struggling before her. One arm was raised up above his head, his hand tangling within his hair, the other lay limp against his side. _

_ "Fiyero relax…breathe" soothes Elphaba._

_ Taking her words to heart, Fiyero took a deep breath, forcing his muscles to relax and his heart to slow within his chest. Oz why was this so hard. Normally, striking up a conversation with Elphaba wasn't nearly this difficult, so why now?_

_ Because your trying to ask her out on a date you dolt!_

_ "Yero…are you alright?"_

_Broken out of his thoughts, Fiyero stared wide eyed, back into soft chocolate. The gold within sparkled in the midday sun beaming overhead. A gentle breeze swept past them, making her raven hair billow and dance around her._

_ Oz she was beautiful_

_ "I…I wanted to ask you…Elphaba Thropp…that is if you don't want to…but I…I ah…I" stammers Fiyero._

_ "Yes?" asks Elphaba._

_ "On a date?" squeaks Fiyero._

_ "A date?" gasps Elphaba. Instantly her face darkens, the gentleness in her eyes hardens as she all but glares back at the Prince. Clenching her teeth, Elphaba jabs Fiyero hard in the chest, as she advances on him._

_ "Listen here you and listen well. I'm not some charity case. Nor am I as guidable as many seem to believe. I will not be made the fool Fiyero Tiggular! So go back and tell your little cronies that I'm onto their little game and to leave me the Shiz alone!" roars Elphaba._

_ "You…you think this is a joke?" whispers Fiyero stunned._

_ "Well what else would it be? No one in their right mind would want to date me! The Artichoke, the abomination!"_

_ "Fae!" snaps Fiyero. Instantly, Fiyero wraps his arms around Elphaba; now visibly trembling beneath the crashing waves of pain and rage. _

_Instantly, Elphaba stiffens, feeling strong arms wrap around her. Her eyes widen and her breath hitches within her throat. Tears, pool within her eyes, making the gold dust within to sparkle._

_ "This isn't a joke Fae. I'm not going to hurt you. Not now nor ever" soothes Fiyero._

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba brokenly._

_ "You're not a freak, an abomination, nor an unwanted creature of darkness or whatever the students call you" replies Fiyero, as he pulls away to stare back into sparkling chocolate._

_ "Your you…your Elphaba Thropp, the most amazing, beautiful girl here at Shiz. And it would be an honor, to escort you out this evening" continues Fiyero. _

_Gently, his hand rises up and cups her quivering cheek. _

_ A sob, slip past Elphaba's trembling lips. Lowering her head, her eyes stare teary, at her feet, half hidden in the grass below. _

_Frowning, Fiyero's hand gracefully slides away from her cheek, down the slender slope of her jaw bone, and rests at her chin. Gently, he lifts Elphaba's head back up until her eyes stare back into his own._

_ "I love you Fae…I have for a long time. I won't hurt you. I promise. I only want to be with you, protecting you from harm, from pain and from loneliness" whispers Fiyero._

"Nothing good comes from the Wicked. You'll only suffer" quivers Elphaba's voice.

"Then it's a chance I'd rather take. I can't be without you" whispers Fiyero.

Slowly, Fiyero leans in closer to Elphaba, but stops, once his lips are mere inches from her own. He opens his eyes and stares back into Elphaba's dark chocolate. What he sees almost brings tears to his eyes. For the fear was gone, the uncertainty vanished, and all there was, was trust, and love, sparkling back at him.

Closing his eyes, he closes the distance between them. Gently, he captures Elphaba's lips with his own. And for a split second, she tenses, before slowly relaxing into the kiss.

Both were lost in the passion of the kiss, the warmth spreading throughout their bodies, washing away the ice, the bitterness the world had saddled each heavy soul with.

Neither knew how long they stood there, locked in loves embrace. Soon though, the magickal moment was broken, once the need for air became an issue.

Slowly, Fiyero pulled away, his eyes still staring scared, back into Elphaba's. His heart clenched within his chest, seeing the horror, the uncertainty sparkling within her dazzling orbs.

"Fae…your beautiful…never forget that" whispers Fiyero softly, as his fingers gently plays with a few strands of her raven locks.

"Yero…I" starts Elphaba.

Understanding, Fiyero gently gathers the green girl up in his arms, and holding her close, whispers softly. His hands gently rub soothing circles against her back as the two become lost in each other's embrace.

The sobs vanish, and Fiyero once again feels the green girl calm against him. Pulling away, he flashes Elphaba his charming lopsided grin.

"So…pick you up at eight?"

A scream in the dark and Elphaba violently starts to rip strand after strand of raven hair from her head. Rising to her feet, Elphaba storms into the bathrooms, leaving a trail of raven locks to twist and dance in the air, before falling like angels wings to the ground.

Slamming the door, she storms over to the counter top. Slamming her hands on the counter, she rounds her back, as she stares madly back at her reflection.

_You're beautiful…never forget that_

Screaming, Elphaba reels back and punches the mirror. Instantly, large, spider web cracks, spread across the silver surface. A few shards fall from the mirror and clatter on the counter.

Insanity flickered within her eyes. Instantly, a green hand reached out and fished a large, jagged piece of broken mirror from the sink. Her eyes stare empty as her other hand grabs a handful of her beautiful raven hair.

Bringing the shard up, she gives her mirror image one quick glance, before sheering away her hair.

Her eyes remain plastered at her image, as the handful of hair once clenched within her hand, falls lithely into the sink.

Numb to anything around her, Elphaba once again reaches up, and grabs a fist full of hair, and sheers the hairs away until her long raven hair was gone.

The madness slipped away. Slowly, her dark chocolate eyes flickered down to the sink. Large bundles of her raven hair lay in the sink, some spilled over the edges and onto the counter.

Slowly, her eyes flickered back up to her reflection. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat. Her long raven hair was gone, now, instead of it ending below her waist, it fell in jagged layers just below her shoulders.

_You're beautiful…never forget it Fae…never_

"Yero" cries Elphaba weakly.

_I won't hurt you Fae…I want to be the one to protect you. To be the last person you see before you close your eyes at night and the first when you awaken. I love you Fae…now and forever._

"No" cries Elphaba.

_She put him under her spell_

_ She was jealous of his affections towards her roommate and enchanted him_

_ I heard she slept with him, and then kicked him out_

_ "I heard she's slept with the entire male student body_

_ Slut_

_ Whore_

_ Murderess_

Screaming, Elphaba extends out her right hand. A roar, and she plunges the shard into her wrist, and with a violent twist, rips it up towards her elbow with such force, that a spray of blood splatters against her shirt, staining it in crimson gore.

Her world starts to spin violently before her eyes. Weakly, she exchanges the shard into her bloody hand. Stumbling, she racks the sharp edge against the other, until a track filed of crimson mars her wrist, and her arm.

Her world spinning, her legs buckle beneath her. Wincing, Elphaba pulls her body against the wall of the bathroom. Her head lolls to the side, as the world lurches before her eyes, before darkness falls around her.

**By the way, Siefer looks like my avatar. Just to let you guys know. Wasn't sure if I described him all that great. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. The Walls Come Tumbling Down

Bro'mance

Chapter 4

The Walls Come  
Tumbling Down

_AN: Yeah another chapter! Lol. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I know this is getting posted really fast, but I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, for all who reviewed/reviewing the last chapter. Your continued support has meant the world to me! Okay, I know the last one was a bit heavy, this one is a bit too, but it lightens up I promise. Huge shout outs to everyone, you guys all rock! A special shout out to elphiesglinda for being the first to review the last chapter! Alright, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and don't worry, a new chapter will be posted soon!_

"Elphie?"

Lost within the chaos, Elphaba had lost all track of time, of rhyme or reason. All she knew, all she cared about, was her world, her life, was slowly shattering before her eyes, crumbling into sheered remains of her already fractured soul, and plunging headlong, into the never-ending abyss.

She didn't know how long she had remained on the floor, neither did she really care. All she wanted, all she desired, as for the world to be done with her, to swallow her whole and leave nothing of her remains. They'd probably piss on it anyways.

Slowly, long black lashes fluttered open, dark chocolate, empty of life stared vacant at the sea of chaos spread out before her. Puddles of blood stained the once pristine white ceramic tiles. Sprays of blood dripped from the wall, and tangled within the silent screams, were layers of raven hair, stuck in the crimson gore.

"Elphie…Oh Oz"

Her eyes flickered to the side. Her breath hitched within her breath, shallow breathes skipped across the silent plain, as the green girl beheld the sight of her roommate and only friend, Galinda Upland, kneeled beside her. Her dark cerulean eyes stared horrified back into broken chocolate. Tears sparkled within, making the blue shimmer in the flickering light. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders, half concealing the horror, flickering across the blonde's gentle features.

"Glin" whispered Elphaba hoarsely.

Her features softened, the tears streaked like shooting stars down her delicate porcelain face. A soft sob, slipped past her quivering lips. Her slender body shook, as she took in the horror, screaming back at her.

Stilling her emotions, Galinda very gently reached out towards her friend. Carefully, she grasped onto Elphaba's arm, the other wrapped securely around her thin waist.

With a gentle tug, Galinda helped lift her broken friend off the floor. Grasping onto her hand, she gently led her over to the tub, and setting her down, took a seat by her side.

Her eyes soften, as Elphaba stared vacantly out into the distance. Her eyes were unfocused, as silent tears of rage, of heartbreak shimmered within her eyes. Her raggedy hair fell over her slumped shoulders in broken rivulets of ebony silk.

Galinda didn't know what was more heartbreaking, what her Elphie did to her beautiful hair, or the violent mutilation of her arms. Both, broke the blonde's heart, for both screamed of a soul, broken by years of heartache, of pain and of agony.

Gently, so not to startle her friend, Galinda rose a slender hand up towards her friend's head.

At first, Elphaba jerked away. Insanity flickered within her eyes, before stilling away into the symphony of chocolate, shimmering in the light.

"Oh Elphie" whispers Galinda. Gently, she places a hand on the top of Elphaba's head. She couldn't help, but notice her friend flinching, every time the pads of her fingers ran across her scalp.

It wasn't until further inspection, that Galinda notices the small wisps of raven strands, tangled around delicate emerald fingers, small flecks of blood could be seen, half embedded within her nails.

A sob slipped past her lips, as her eyes slowly rose up to stare at the blank face of her friend. Her heart clenched tight within her chest, for the madness which had consumed her, still walked around campus, blissfully unaware of the damage he had wrought upon this innocent soul.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up" whispers Galinda. She tried to keep her voice strong, but even she knew, that it trembled, as her eyes took in the horrors, the violence screaming back at her.

Stepping up to the sink, Galinda gracefully kneeled on the ground. Opening the cabinet beneath, she took out a bottle of oil. Rising to her feet, she quickly grabbed a towel, and some bandages.

Taking a seat next to her friend she set the bottle beside her and flipped open the towel. Bringing the bottle up to her lips, the blonde opened her mouth and grasped onto the spongy cork with her teeth. Yanking, the cork popped out.

Putting the cork next to her, Galinda very carefully poured a generous amount of oil into the towel, and then turning to face her friend, she stared at her, tears shimmering within her eyes.

"Okay Elphie…I'm going to clean you up"

Not getting a response, Galinda gently took the green girls arm in between her fingers. And gently, she started to dap at the broken flesh, and wiping away the blood.

Elphaba sat there, rigid, her eyes staring off into the distance, as Galinda continued to clean her up, a vacant expression on her face. Every now and again, the green girl would flinch.

Finally, after a half an hour, Galinda managed to clean away the blood. Putting the towel down, she reached down and grabbed the bandages. Unwinding them, she gently wrapped the material around each wrist, and up the arms.

It was a skill that not many knew the Upland girl to possess. It was a secret, one that Galinda had managed to keep from prying eyes, for too many times in her life, she had to tend to her mother's wounds; made by a night of drunken insanity and heartbreak.

It was a loveless marriage, one where love was but a distant dream, a broken memory on shattered glass. It didn't exist in the Upland household. For her mother married her father out of money, an arranged marriage which would strengthen the Arduenna line.

Her father never loved her mother, never had, and never would. He spent most of his days at the office, or in another woman's bed. He stayed out late, drinking and making a commodity of himself. It wasn't uncommon, for her mother to find her husband asleep, tangled in the sheets with some nameless slut, in their marriage bed.

To deal with the pain, her mother had taken to drinking, but even that, started to take a dangerous turn. Several nights, Galinda would be awakened from her slumber, to hear the cries, the screams of a woman drowning in heartache.

Several times, she found her mother, leaning against her elegant desk, a brandy glass half tipped between her fingers, and a knife, covered in blood clutched loose between the other.

At the tender age of ten, Galinda had to learn how to not only clean the wounds, but dress them as well. She struggled to help assist her mother up to the many bedrooms, where she deposited her in the bed. Tucking her in, Galinda would smooth her mother's golden hair from her sweat beaten forehead, and press a tender kiss.

Elphaba was the only one of her friends, who actually knew this secret. And the green girl swore solemnly, to never reveal the truth to anyone, as long as she lived. It was an unspoken pact, a sealing of their fate, for hence forth since that night, the two became close.

Stowing away her memories, Galinda turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Tying the ends of the bandages together, Galinda's hands limply fell away, her dark cerulean eyes stared heartbroken, back into empty chocolate.

"We really need to do something with your hair" replies Galinda half-heartedly, a water smile tugging at her lips.

That did it that broke the barricade around the green woman's heart. Slowly, her eyes narrowed, as the tears she had been struggling to keep at bay, fell from her eyes in rivulets of crystal.

She broke down, the numbness having vanished back into the darkness. Her emerald lips quivered, as she cried out her heartache, her agony into the silent room.

"Elphie" cries Galinda, having lost all control over her own emotions. Gently, the blonde gathered her friend in her arms, and holding her close, whispered soothing words to the broken girl before her.

"It's alright Elphie…it's alright. Let it out…that's it…let it out my sweet"

Turning, Elphaba absently nestled her head into the crook of Galinda's neck. Her slender arms rose, and wrapped loosely around the blonde's neck.

Tears pricked at the sides of her eyes, feeling her friend's body tremble violently against her own. Never, in all her time of knowing this girl, had she seen her break like this. It was heart wrenching.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes rose up to stare at the shattered mirror. A fist imprint could be seen in the center of the mirror, several large cracks spread from that spot, and spread outward, cracking the silver surface.

Her eyes darken, as her mind races back to the source of this whole nightmare.

_"Fiyero" _growls Galinda through clenched teeth.

Elphaba didn't know it, but Fiyero had come to Galinda a few days before he had asked her out on that fateful night. During that meeting, Galinda made Fiyero promise, not to hurt Elphaba.

_She's suffered enough already FiFi. Her whole life has been one agonizing disaster after another_

_ What…what happened?_

_ It's not for me to say Fiyero…that's Elphie's story and hers alone. But I can tell you, that she has suffered greatly._

_ I won't Glin…I promise_

_ You better not, or I'll make you suffer_

A low growl vibrated deep within the blonde's throat. Just wait until she got her hands on Fiyero Tiggular. Oh he was going to pay, and pay dearly.

Finally, after a few minutes, Elphaba's breathing evened out, her body slackened against hers. Turning her face, Galinda's eyes soften at her friend, asleep against her shoulder, lost in slumbers embrace. Her lips were slightly parted, as soft, shallow breathes slipped past. Her jagged raven hair fell over her face, darkening her appearance.

Smiling, Galinda very carefully lifted the green girl up and off the edge of the tub. It was easy, considering her friend was light weight. Another thing that trouble the blonde to no end.

She knew her friend had self-esteem issues, but anorexia?

Thinking back, Galinda could hardly recall a time when she saw her Elphie eat. Sure she sat in the cafeteria for lunch and dinner with the blonde. But she hardly remembered her ordering any food. Or if she did, taking any bites.

Stilling those thoughts away, Galinda very carefully led her friend out of the bathroom, and to her bed. Pushing back the covers, she gently laid the green girl down onto the soft mattress. Tucking her legs in, Galinda very carefully pulled the covers over Elphaba's lithe form.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, the blonde gazed down at her friend, sleeping peacefully in the sheets. The horrors of today, washed away, and only serenity flickered across her delicate features.

Slowly, she reached a hand out towards her friend, and brushing a few strands away from her friends face, lovingly cupped her cheek. Leaning down, she presses a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Elphie" whispers Galinda brokenly.

A soft whimper slipped past Elphaba's lips as she stirred. Falling back asleep, Galinda sat there in silence, watching her friend.

After a few minutes, Galinda's eyes; sparkling with determination and rage, rose up to stare at the window. One thought kept crashing through her mind. He lied, the bastard lied to her. He promised to never hurt her Elphie, and now, now…

Sighing, Galinda leaned down and pressed one last kiss to her friend's forehead, before gracefully rising back on her feet. Silently, she stepped towards the door, and grabbing her cloak, twirled it around her bare shoulders, before flinging the door open, and closing it softly behind her.

The students flew before her eyes. She hardly took notice of the strange stares and gasps made by her fellow students, as she roughly made her way through the crowd. She knew her destination, and come hell or high water, she was going to get that no good son-of-a-Winkie, and make him pay.

A crowd surrounded the elegant statue of the founder of Shiz University, mainly silly girls flouting and flirting at an unseen figure. Pushing her way through, Galinda's eyes narrow at the sight of Fiyero Tiggular, sitting on the edge of the statue, one blonde bimbo sitting in his lap, a red head snuggled close to his right.

Stepping up next to him, Galinda wound back, and cracked the Winkie hard, in the back of his head. Making both girls tumble and fall on their little derrieres, on the ground.

"Hey!" protested one, but immediately clammed up once she looked up and saw Galinda Upland, glaring back down at her, hands on her hips.

That was one thing, Galinda Upland relished in, was the fear she could instill in her fellow students. No one bothered to mess with her, and no one ever stood their ground. Everyone, every boy and girl simply shrunk away, fearful to have the respite of the Upland girl, fall upon their heads.

"Sorry" smirks the girl, before crawling away.

"Hey…what was that for?"

Snapping her attention back at Fiyero, Galinda angrily reached out and pinched the Prince's ear between her two fingers. Lifting him up, she guided him away from the crowd of gawking students.

Reaching Suicide Canal, Galinda threw Fiyero away from her. Stumbling, he whirls around and glares back at the little blonde before him.

"What in Shiz was that for!" bellows Fiyero. A hand reaches up and caresses his now soar ear.

"What in Oz name do you think you're doing!" screeches Galinda.

"I haven't the foggiest inclination as to what you're referring to" sniffs Fiyero. Turning his nose skyward, Fiyero folds his arms across his chest, and takes an indignant stance before the blonde.

Growling, Galinda kicks Fiyero hard in the shin.

Falling to his knees, Fiyero looks up just in time for a hand to come cracking against his cheek.

"Oz Galinda! What in the hell has gotten into you!" roars Fiyero.

"What do you think you're doing!" roars Galinda. Before Fiyero can respond, the blonde punches the Prince hard, across the face, bruising his cheek. "Did I not warn you to be careful with Elphie…to not hurt her!"

"Hey!" gasps Fiyero, as fists fly towards him, several making their mark, a few missing.

"You promised me you would never hurt her!" screams Galinda, near hysterics as she continues to punch Fiyero hard in the face and chest.

"Hey…cut it out!" roars Fiyero.

"No! You hurt my Elphie! She's broken now because of you!" screams Galinda.

"Broken?" asks Fiyero.

Instantly, Fiyero's body goes rigid, hearing those words escape the blonde's lips. Lost in her words, Fiyero never notices Galinda winding back. It wasn't until the cinderblock punch of her fist, connecting with his face, that he was finally knocked; literally, from his stupor.

Crumpling to the ground, Fiyero immediately forced his body off the ground. His sapphire eyes stared horrified back into blazing cerulean.

Not satisfied, Galinda steps over to Fiyero's crumpled body. Straddling him, she continues to punch him in the face.

"You broke her your bastard! After you promised me that you wouldn't! You still did! She nearly died and it's all your fault!"

"Wait what?" asks Fiyero, no longer trying to block her punches.

"She almost died Fiyero Tiggular! She tried to kill herself and it's all your fault!"

Winding back, Galinda punches Fiyero one last time.

Crashing to the ground, Galinda stands before him, eyes blazing as blood gushes from his nose. His lip was split, and several bruises marred his face. All in all, he was a hot mess, and secretly, the blonde was rather proud of her work.

"What do you mean she tried to kill herself?" asks Fiyero, his voice was nasally, as he tried to force himself off the ground.

"She came back to the dorm Fiyero. She sliced her wrists and cut her hair" replies Galinda; the anger now ebbed away, as she fell to her knees.

"She what!"

"She tried to kill herself Fiyero! And it's all your fault!"

"But…I" starts Fiyero.

Holding out a hand, Fiyero immediately stops, and stares back into bubbling cerulean.

"I don't _care _what you did or didn't do. That…you can explain to me another time. Right now, you need to make it right" replies Galinda.

"But how?" asks Fiyero.

Rolling her eyes, Galinda very gracefully rises back to her feet. Glowering down at the bleeding Prince before her, a small smirk, tugs at the sides of her lips.

"You figure it out…this is something only you can fix and you alone"

"DO IT!" roars Galinda. Angrily, she takes a menacing step towards Fiyero, fist held up to her chest as she glares down at him " or I'll mess your pretty face up"

"Fine fine!" cries Fiyero. "Just…don't hurt my face"

"Good"

Smiling, Galinda twirls around, the ends of her cloak billow around her as she all but skips back towards her dorm.

"Woman" mutters Fiyero.

That night, after everything was said and done, Galinda had managed to talk Elphaba into letting her fix her hair. So, the past hour was spent, with Galinda trying to salvage what was left, of her beautiful raven hair.

They spoke quietly, not daring to venture near any topics regarding the Winkie Prince, or the rumors spreading like wild fire around campus. She also negated in telling her friend how she had stormed out of the dorm that afternoon, and pounded Fiyero's brainless ass.

Finally, the blonde put down the silver sheers. Smiling, she rose to her feet and walked over to her vanity. Her small fingers deftly reached for her silver mirror. Gillikin roses were etched into the back, and emerald vines snaked their way around the delicate flowers.

"I hope you like it. There really wasn't much for me to work with" giggles Galinda, trying to make light of the situation.

Elphaba just sat there, silent, staring off into the distance. Since awakening, she had been silent like the grave, hardly muttering a single word.

It took a lot of effort on her part just to get her friend to mutter one syllable to her. Other than that, she sat quiet and rigid on her bed. Her hollow eyes staring off into the distance, as if into a distant dream that only she could see.

Sighing, Galinda stepped up next to her friend's side. Looking down, she gently placed the mirror in between her friend's fingers. Gently, her finger trailed down a field of emerald, and grasping gently, helped guide the mirror up till her friend's dark chocolate eyes could see her reflection, staring back at her.

Tears welled within Elphaba's eyes, seeing her once beautiful raven hair, fall in soft layers. Some of the edges were sharp, and jagged; a result from having been sheared off by a jagged piece of glass.

It was different, but at the same time, mesmerizing.

"What do you think?" asks Galinda softly. Slowly, she kneels before her friend, her eyes never leaving her blank face.

Silent tears trekked down her cheeks, burning the flesh beneath. Small welts bubbled to the surface, and her lip quivered.

"Oh Elphie I'm sorry!" cries Galinda.

"No" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"What is it Elphie…what's the matter?" asks Galinda gently.

Galinda watches as Elphaba's fingers rise up toward her layered raven locks. Grasping a few strands between her fingers runs them down to the layered edges.

"My hair" cries Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie!" cries Galinda.

Wrapping her friend in a hug, Galinda holds her trembling friend, the two laughs, and cry at the ridiculous situation.

The next day, Galinda had to pretty much force her emerald friend up out of bed, and to dress for the day, much to Elphaba's protests. She really didn't want to face this day, a day where there would be jeers, laughter, and whispered questions and accusations floating on the breeze.

Eventually, she gave up, and dressed. And since her class was before the blonde's she stepped over to her desk, gathered her books and left the room with a silent goodbye.

She kept her head down as the students flew before her, their eyes, wide in horror and awe as she passed by. Whispers floated around her, cracking her heart even more. Unconsciously, she pushed her books against her chest, as she fled as fast as she could, past Shiz green, and to the Science building.

Lost within the echoes, Elphaba barely had time to stop herself, before she ran into someone. Yelping, she fell to the ground, her books spilling around her.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I-" starts Elphaba, but stops when her eyes focus on the person whom she had ran into.

The man from before the one with the dark sapphire eyes, the creamy mocha skin and matching hair. He sat there on his tush, arms spread behind him, his legs bent. Books and papers surrounded him.

He wore a dark cream colored tunic, and black dress pants. The same dazzling blue diamonds all but shimmered in the sunlight as he smiled softly back at her.

"Are you alright?" asks the man.

"I'm…yes…are you-" stammers Elphaba.

"Siefer, and I'm fine…and you are?"

"Elphaba"

"Elphaba…what a beautiful name…for such a beautiful creature" smiles Siefer. Gallantly, he rises up and, before Elphaba could move away, grasps onto her hand. Gently, he brings her hand up to his lips, and kisses it.

"You don't have to lie" whispers Elphaba softly.

"It's not lying…its seeing things in another way" replies Siefer gently.

Blushing, Elphaba awkwardly pulls her hand free from Siefer's grasp. Tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear, she turns and starts to collect her things.

"What happened to your hair?"

Elphaba stiffens, her head snaps up and her eyes stare wide. She wasn't prepared for this. Sure she and Galinda had come up with a plausible reason to why, but was she really ready to lie to the masses.

Slowly, she turned to face Siefer pain and agony glimmering within her eyes.

"I cut it"

"I see that. What I want to know is why?" asks Siefer gently.

"It…it was getting too long" is all Elphaba says before turning back and grabbing her things.

"Here" is all Siefer says.

Turning Elphaba frowns at the book hovering mere inches from her face. It was her Life Sciences book, and somehow, the wretched thing had landed near Siefer.

"Thanks" is all Elphaba says, as she gently snatches it back.

"Where are you heading to now?" asks Siefer.

"Life Sciences with Dr. Nikikik…the sadist" grumbles Elphaba.

"Nikidik? I though the great Dr. Dillamond was heading that course" gasps Siefer.

"He was, before-" trials off Elphaba's voice. The remnants of that day still haunted her. Watching as her favorite teacher was hauled out by his paws, of the classroom, and into a fate unknown.

After that day, Elphaba vowed she would do everything and anything within her power, to find Dr. Dillamond, and bring the atrocities he and the other Animals have suffered from to light before the Wizard.

"Oh" is all Siefer says.

"Yeah" is all Elphaba says.

"Listen…would you like to get coffee…after class I mean?" asks Siefer awkwardly.

"Coffee with me?" asks Elphaba, her voice was low, and dark, as she narrows his eyes at the man kneeling before her.

"Yes with you" laughs Siefer.

"Why?" asks Elphaba.

"Because I like you, and I think your beautiful and it's common courting to ask a beautiful lady such as yourself out for coffee, or dinner…or whatever else she may like to do" rambles Siefer.

"No I mean…why me?" asks Elphaba surprised.

"As I said before. Your beautiful…intelligent…you have a lot to say and I really want to get to know the girl beneath the green" replies Siefer gently.

"You mean the green beneath the girl?" growls Elphaba. Jumping to her feet, she rounds on Siefer. "I'm not a charity case alright! I don't need guys taking pity on me! Nor do I want to be set up on another ridiculous prank! Why can't you all just leave me alone!"

"Elphaba!"

Quickly, Siefer jumps to his feet. Reaching her, he wraps his arms around Elphaba's slender waist. Pulling her close, he leans in and captures her lips with his.

At first, she stiffens the memories of before flashing within her mind. Pushing them away, Elphaba pulls away, and stares teary eyed back into dark sapphire.

"Sorry. I…I just couldn't help it" replies Siefer cheekily.

"I can tell" replies Elphaba softly. "Listen…you're nice, but you don't want to get mixed up with me. Thank you for the invitation, but I really must be going" replies Elphaba. Pulling away from Siefer's embrace, she walks over and gathers her books, turns and starts walking away.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

Stilling, Elphaba's body stiffens. Slowly, she turns to gaze over her shoulder.

"What…did you say?" asks Elphaba.

"I said…do you ever let anyone else talk?" asks Siefer.

Unable to speak, Elphaba watches as Siefer walks up to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close. His eyes gaze lovingly into sparkling chocolate. His heart, twisted in his chest, feeling Elphaba tremble against him.

"I know not of the atrocities which had befallen you before…but I do know, that I want to get to know you Elphaba Thropp…I want to give us a chance. I want to take away your pain, your fears and your agony. I want to be the one who dries your tears and fills your heart with happiness" replies Siefer gently.

"Siefer" whispers Elphaba.

"You are a remarkable woman Elphaba Thropp, and it would be an honor, if I got to be the one who was able to" continues Siefer.

"Where's the place?" asks Elphaba shyly.

Smiling, Siefer steps to the side, his one arm falls away, the other remains loosely cradled around her waist. Gently, he guides her through the courtyard of Shiz, and out into the bustling streets.


	5. You Give Love A Bad Name

Bro'mance

Chapter 5

You Give Love

A Bad Name

_AN: Hello everyone! Wow, again thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! Your support means the world to me! You guys so rock! Big hugs! Lol. Huge shout outs to Fae the Queen, I loved your review, and don't worry, Fiyero's reaction will be in the next chapter, which I hope to post either tomorrow, or Friday. Thank you so much for the review! You are so awesome! elphiesglinda, you are so right, course, we'll see how things go with Siefer, it could, go either way. Thank you so much for the review chica, your continued support is awesome! TBlewis, thank you so much for the review! And in answer to your question, Fiyero is desperate to win the affections of Elphaba, and will, in his own mind, do whatever it takes to win her over. He's afraid too, because he knows Elphaba isn't like other girls, so yeah, he's basically living up to the "brainless" title. Thank you again for reviewing, and don't worry, another Fiyero beat down will be coming up in the next chapter! Thanks again! ComingAndGoingByBubble! Thank you for the review! Love yah girl! L8lytwner, thank you for the review and don't worry, Siefer will either live up to the expectations you have already in your mind, or he may surprise you. Thank you again! Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up soon. _

She walked as if in a trance. Her beautiful chocolate eyes stared vacantly back into shimmering sapphire. He smiled down at her, as his hands lithely caressed her arm, stilling away her fears, and making her heart beat rampantly within her chest. Her breathing quickened, every time his fingers strayed too close to the bandages hidden beneath the velvety fabric of her dark blue jacket.

She tried to ignore the fingers straying just beyond the edge of the bandages, tried to silence the voice screaming within her mind to jerk away from his grasp. Yet her heart, simply wouldn't allow it. This was the first time anyone ever touched her. A gentle touch, not forceful, no pain echoing within the caress, no agony, and she relished it.

The two whispered silently to each other as they made their way through town. Light caresses, and gentle kisses; mainly on Siefer's side, but still, Elphaba swooned and swooned hard.

Every now and again, his hand would rise up and cup the side of her head, his lips would slowly lower, as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, trailing his lips down the side of her face, to her lush's lips.

A warmth, spread across her body, and rippled across her heart, stilling away the ice, and washing away the pain. For the first time in her life, she was happy. She felt safe, protected, like she was hidden away from the demons that sought her out, searching the emerald plains of Oz in search of the abomination, and drag her down to hell.

Closing her eyes, she relished in his gentle touches, and his warm kisses. The darkness of this world vanished before her eyes, and all that was left was the Light, and warmth, each, which she had been denied since her wretched birth.

"Here we are"

Startled, Elphaba jerked away from Siefer, a light blush spread across her cheeks, realizing she had unconsciously snuggled her cheek against his chest.

"Sorry" whispers Elphaba, as she absently tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear.

Smiling, Siefer placed a comforting hand on her cheek. His thumb, lithely brushed against her delicate cheek bone as he stared back into her chocolate eyes.

Oz, he could get lost within the pools of warm chocolate, swirled in gold dust. Her eyes were mesmerizing, haunting, yet beautiful all at the same time. There was a hidden pain, rippling within the darkened pools of her eyes, a pain, which Siefer hoped to quell, and banish from within her majestic orbs.

Slowly, he lowers his lips towards Elphaba's. He was, but a breath away when he stopped, his eyes stared back into hers, completely enthralled within the magickal pool, shimmering within.

"You have nothing to apologize for" whispers Siefer gently.

Elphaba's eyes flickered up to stare back into Siefer's, and for a moment, all hesitation, all doubt, vanished from within her mind. Slowly, her eyes dipped low and stared dreamily at his lips, hovered a whispered breath away from her own.

Throwing caution to the wind, Elphaba closed the gap between the two. Pressing her lips against his, she wound her arm around Siefer's neck, pulling him further into the kiss.

Slowly, Siefer's arms wound around Elphaba's slender waist, and laced against the small of her back. The wind whistled by, making Elphaba's raven hair to billow out around her, and the ends of her skirt, to dance in the warm breeze. The scent of cherry blossoms danced along the delicate edges of the spring breeze, as it's delicate peddles, twirled within the invisible currents.

Pulling back, Siefer stared into Elphaba's shimmering eyes. His breath caught within his throat, seeing the tears sparkling within. Her lips were swollen, yet glittered in the sunlight. Raven silk danced around her, and Siefer couldn't help but see her as a fallen angel, a heavenly Goddess, casted down from Heaven, to find him, and make his life whole, and heal his heart.

Slowly, one of his hands unwound from her back. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek; the meat of his thumb rose up, and wiped away a stray, crystal tear, teetering along the edge of her eye.

"You're beautiful" whispers Siefer.

"Siefer" growls Elphaba. Roughly, she tries to jerk away from his touch.

"You're beautiful, and I will continue to tell you that, until you finally believe it" whispers Siefer, as he tightens his hold around her waist, stilling her movement.

"You'll be wasting your time" replies Elphaba, in a broken whisper. Her eyes dip, and stare at the ground beneath her feet. Her lips tremble as her body shudders with silent sobs. An ache, pulses within her heart, as the tears pool deep within her eyes.

"Why?" asks Siefer.

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes flicker back up to stare at Siefer.

"Because" chokes out Elphaba.

"Yes?" whispers Siefer. Deftly, the pads of his fingers run down the elegant slope of her cheek to crest at her quivering chin.

"When you've lived a life hearing nothing else…it's hard to believe" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking.

"Who'd dare?" asks Siefer, his voice was dark, tinged with anger.

"My father…the Munchkin's…the people surrounding me"

"Elphaba…forget those fools…none of them matter. Listen and believe…when I say your one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever met…now and forever you will always be thus and nothing more" replies Siefer softly.

About to protest, Siefer leans down and captures her lips once more in a kiss. A kiss filled with passion, with love, with comfort and warmth. A kiss, the green girl never dared to believe, to ever be bestowed upon her.

Pulling away, his hand once again rises up and cups her delicate cheek. The pads of his fingers run along the elegant slope of her cheek, brushing away not only the tears, but her fears as well.

Smiling, Elphaba rests her forehead against Siefer's chest. Slowly, he winds his arms around her waist as she shudders against him, hard sobs slip past her quivering lips.

For the second time, the green girl of Shiz University, broke down, and broke down hard. All the pain, the anguish of the past month poured from her body like liquid silver. The pain in her heart throbbed, as she dispelled it from her heart.

They stayed like that, for how long Siefer wasn't sure. All he cared about, all that mattered, was this angelic creature was his, and he would do everything within his power, to ensure that tears were never shed from her eyes, that the pain she had carried for years, never darkened her heart again, cracking it, shattering it beyond repair.

He would protect her from pain, from loneliness, from the stinging bite of the world, and its cruelties. He would move Heaven and Earth, journey to the farthest regions of Oz, and back again, to make sure this beautiful emerald Goddess, never again suffered another day in her life. A vow, he intended to keep, a vow that would never be broken, for fear of Death…or worse.

Feeling her still against him, Siefer gently leaned down, and kissed the crown of her head. Gently, he led her over to the tables of a small bistro a block away.

Pulling away slowly, he guided her down to the chair, and pushing her in, took his place on the other side. He sat there, gazing at her, one arm resting on the table, the other, cupping the side of his face.

She sat there, her head casted down to the table, her eyes staring off into the ether. Tears shimmered within, tears which threatened to spill at any moment.

"What'll it be dearies?" came a soft voice.

Instantly, Elphaba jerked, her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

_Not again…oh Oz please not again_

Her fears vanish, once she beheld the woman standing before them. She was tall, and thin, with small curves that were easily hidden beneath her outfit. She had short blonde hair, half pinned back. Her eyes were a soft blue, with tints of silver shimmering within. Her skin was a soft cream color, a film of dirt and smoke tinged her arms and hands.

"I'll have a cup of Vinkun Spice Tea" replies Siefer gently.

"Great choice love…and you?" asks the waitress as she turns her attention to Elphaba.

Elphaba winced, readying herself for the gasp to slip from the waitresses lips. But, only silence followed. Her eyes flickered up to stare wide eyed at the woman, standing before her; a gentle kindness sparkled within her eyes.

"I'll…a cup of raspberry tea please" whispers Elphaba.

"Very good. I'll be back with your drinks in a clock tick" smiles the woman, as she flips the pad of paper closed.

Once the tea came, Siefer and Elphaba slowly fell into small light conversations. What started first was Elphaba enquiring about his background, where he came from, and why he chose Shiz. To which the crowned Vinkun Prince happily; though dodged any inclination to his association with Fiyero, and his birthright. He simply told her that he was from the Vinkus and had attended University in the City of Emeralds, but chose Shiz due to its academics.

Soon, what started off as awkward slowly turned into ease. The two talked about their goals and ambitions in life, their desires and hopes and dreams of a future. Things really got heated, when Siefer mentioned his passion for Animal rights, to which Elphaba jumped right in with her own theories.

"Doctor Dillamond…before he left…was onto something" replies Elphaba.

"What do you mean?" asks Siefer, as he takes a sip of his tea.

"He was researching a correlation between Animals and Human's. It was Doctor Dillamond's belief, his hope, that if he could find a correlation between the two species, the defamation of Animals, and the bans would be lifted. His research was almost at a head…when" starts Elphaba.

"When?" asks Siefer, noting the change in Elphaba's demeanor. She was closing herself off again, the sadness returning, sparkling within her eyes.

"When he was taken" whispers Elphaba.

"Do you have any ideas where he may have been taken too?" asks Siefer gently.

"No. That's why I must see the Wizard, and bring Doctor Dillamond's plight to him. The Wizard can see justice be done for the Animals, and help to find Dillamond" replies Elphaba softly.

He loved this the most about Elphaba. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was fiery, passionate of her cause, of her beliefs. She carried the world on her shoulders, wishing to protect those who were defenseless, the Unnamed One's, the Ones without a voice. She was strong, and fierce, vivacious, a heart of gold and a soul of pure light.

After hours of sitting at the café, chatting, the two had paid the bill and made their way back to Shiz; classes had long since ended, and supper was about to be served in the cafeteria. Though neither were hungry.

Galinda paced back and forth in the dorm room. It had been hours, and Elphaba still had not returned. At first, she wasn't overly concerned, but when she didn't show up for a few of the classes the two had together, then, she got worried. Her worry only increased, when Elphaba failed to show up at lunch.

Galinda kicked herself for pushing Elphaba out of the dorm, and forcing her to attend classes. It was obvious she wasn't ready yet, and the rumors spreading like wild fire around campus, wasn't helping either.

Sighing, Galinda returned back to the dorm to wait for her friend. But after a few hours, she became anxious. Throwing on her cloak, she left the dorm in a flurry, and headed towards the spots she knew Elphaba liked to go to. Her secret hiding places, where she could be alone, and at peace.

One was the large Jupiter trees, growing just to the North of the Main campus. This was a place where Elphaba loved to go, for she would simply climb up the large trunk of the tree, and lay out on one of the larger branches, a book in hand.

That search, came up empty. Undeterred, she headed towards the Library, but came up empty there too, after seeking out the hidden nooks and crannies that Elphaba; Oz she didn't know how her friend managed to even crawl into those spaces, usually hid.

About to give up, she headed towards the last place she hoped her friend would be at; Suicide Canal. It was a beautiful place, where many couples went for romantic picnics.

Several rows of Cherry Tree's stood erect along the edge of the river. A cobblestone bridge, bridged the two lands separated by the roaring river glistened in the setting sun. She checked the surrounding area, including beneath the bridge. Still, she was not there.

Worried, she headed back to the dorm to wait, hoping, praying to Lurline above, that nothing bad had happened to her friend.

It was at this point, when the sun started to crest over the horizon that the blonde had decided to venture out one last time to search for her friend.

Throwing on her cloak, she reached for the door. Throwing it open, Galinda Upland stood frozen at its threshold, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth, slightly agape. For standing there, oblivious to anyone around them, was Elphaba and Siefer, kissing. His hands wrapped around her slender waist, her delicate fingers caressing the side of his face.

At first, all Galinda could do was stare. I mean after all, it was but a night ago, that she found her friend, completely broken, shattered beyond repair on the bathroom floor, blood and masses of raven hair spilled out around her. And yet, here she stands lips locked with another, kissing, oblivious to the world around her.

The shock, wearing off, Galinda's body relaxes, as a devilish smile slides across her lips. Crossing her arms against her chest, she her leg over the other, Galinda merely watches amused, as her friend stands there in the open, kissing a boy in the open.

"Am I interrupting something?" asks Galinda softly.

Startled, Elphaba and Siefer jump away from each other.

Galinda watches, smirking, as Siefer shifts uncomfortably in the hallway. And Elphaba, head lowered, a hand rubbing furiously against her lips.

Coughing, Siefer gathers his wits, turns and flashes Galinda his most charming smile. Gracefully, he extends hand out towards the blonde.

"Hello. You must be Elphaba's roommate. I'm Siefer…her…"

"Boyfriend" supplies Galinda smirking. Gently, she takes Siefer's hand and shakes it, before shifting her gaze to the green girl, blushing furiously.

"Yes…that's what I am…I mean…if you want me to be?" asks Siefer, as he turns to stare back at Elphaba.

Instantly, he head shoots up, and her eyes widen in surprise. Her mouth flops open, yet no words slip out. Galinda just stood there, smiling. For the first time, Elphaba Thropp, was rendered speechless.

"I…yes" replies Elphaba at last, gaining control of her voice. Slowly, she grasps softly onto Siefer's arm, the other winds around his back. "Glin…I want you to meet my boyfriend…Siefer…Siefer…I want you to meet my best friend in the whole of Oz…Galinda Upland" smiles Elphaba. Slowly, she leans in closer to his ear and whispers, "Of the Upper Uplands"

Chuckling, Siefer once again reaches out and grasps gently onto Galinda's fingers. Regally, he brings her hand up to his lips, and kisses it, before lowering her hand down to his chest and smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" giggles Galinda.

"Oh brother" sighs both Siefer and Elphaba at the same time, as the two roll their eyes at the same time.

"Oh Elphie!" squeals Galinda. Reaching out, she takes Elphaba's hands in her own as she bounces up and down "I just had an amazifying idea!"

"Amazifying? It that even a word?" whispers Siefer.

"Don't ask" replies Elphaba softly.

"Let's have a party! An official welcome for Siefer here! I mean you did _just _arrive here at Shiz" replies Galinda, in a crafty voice.

"Glin…what are you getting at?" asks Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Why Elphie…I'm insulted…really. Can't I simply throw a party welcoming your _boyfriend _to Shiz?" asks Galinda, mock hurt, flickering across her face.

"Glin" growls Elphaba.

"Honestly Elphie…there's nothing. I just wish to introduce Siefer here to the students and officially welcome him here to Shiz. I did it for Fiyero when he first arrived" explains Galinda.

Unconsciously, Elphaba flinched, hearing _his _name slip past Galinda's lips.

Noticing, Galinda immediately reaches out and grasps onto her friend's hand. "Oh Elphie, I'm sorry" whispers Galinda.

"It's alright Glin…no worries. In fact. I think that's an excellent idea" replies Elphaba.

"You do?" asks Siefer and Galinda at the same time. Both stared at the emerald witch incredulously.

"Yes…let's do it…let's all go down to the Ozdust" replies Elphaba.


	6. Dancing In The Rain

Bro'mance

Chapter 6

Dancing In

The Rain

_AN: New chapter, new drama! Yeah! Lol. Thank you all and huge hugs to all who've reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome! So, this chapter was supposed to have more to it, but decided to cut it off due to one, being overly tired, and two, my writing just seemed to get worse as I kept plugging away. But don't worry, the next chapter will be posted soon. Maybe sooner than you guys expect. Huge Shout outs go to Fae the Queen for being the first to review! Thank you so much chica! Your so awesome! elphiesglinda, thank you for the review! I say we start a cheering squad for Siefer! Lol. Thanks again. Elphaba-WWW, in answer to your quandary, Elphaba merely accepted the idea of a party as a way of saying goodbye to her former self, and welcoming the new. She's ready to cast off the shackles of her past, and start anew. Thank you for the review your a peach! Love your screen pic by the way. StuckInSouthstairs, still love your name by the way, it was so much fun writing that part with Galinda beating the crap out of Fiyero. Orignally, she was only going to slap him, but I figured, she's gotta be pissed, so why not let her go at him and see where it goes. Thanks again to all who've reviewed, and for staying with this story. Your continued support means the world to me! Thank you all. And the next chapter will be up soon, so keep an eye out. Lol._

Elphaba and Siefer watched with eyes wide, and sparkling, as the petite blonde flittered across the room; like a butterfly high on caffeine, add with to the annoying buzz of a bee and you have Galinda Upland. Both shook their heads, as the blonde rambled to herself, muttering out each and every miniscule detail needed to make the party the "it" of the season.

With eyes still watching the bubbly blonde, Siefer very slowly leaned in closer to Elphaba's ear. His lips, hovered a mere whispered breath away from her, and for an instant, his eyes closed, savoring her scent; so exotic, it enthralled him. His mind ignited, every nerve sparked to life, making his entire body to tingle.

Slowly, Siefer's eyes slipped open. His dark sapphire eyes gazed lovingly into Elphaba's face. A small smile graced his lips, seeing the enchantress before him; stare in complete and utter awe, at her friend.

Chuckling "Is your friend…always like this?"

"Always" whispers back Elphaba; a roll of the eye seals her condemnation on the matter.

A wide grin spread across Siefer's lips, seeing Elphaba stare back at her roommate, and only friend. Shimmers of love sparkled deep within her eyes. Gratitude and above all else devotion for Elphaba owed much to this perky, bubbly little blonde. Who first opened her heart and her mind, to the Abomination of Oz.

"You love her…don't you" whispers Siefer.

For a second, Elphaba's eyes flickered, a pain, sparkled within, before fading back into the swirls of chocolate and gold. Slowly, she turns to stare misty-eyed at the student, the man, who slowly was healing her shattered heart.

Smiling, she turns back to face Galinda, a sparkle, glimmered within, before vanishing within the flicker of pink and gold.

"She's the sister…I never had" whispers Elphaba softly.

Smiling, Siefer reached down. Lacing his fingers with hers, he gently brought their joined hands up, and lovingly, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Then, smiling, he nodded towards the door.

A soft giggle; like wind chimes slipped past Elphaba's lips. Shaking her head, she turns and follows Siefer out the door, all the while leaving the bubbly blonde to rant and rave into the nothingness of silent air.

"So…what do you think Elphie?" queries Galinda.

Not hearing a response, a small frown flickered across Galinda's delicate features. Slowly, she turns. Her eyes widen at the sight of the door, creaking, as it swings loosely on its hinges, the green girl and her new love, having vanished into the stillness of the night.

"Elphie" sighs Galinda.

Though disappointed to have been left alone with the planning, Galinda still could not help the small smile, to spread across her lips. A twinkle of mischief sparkled within her dark, cerulean eyes, before fading beneath the folds of worry, and dread.

Gasping, Galinda's small delicate hands rise up and cup her lips, the look of horror shimmering within her sparkling orbs.

"Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

Her legs tremble, before crumpling beneath her. Gracefully, Galinda falls to her knees; her eyes continue to stare at the door, silently creaking back and forth; as if a phantom, a spirit, were standing there, unsure whether to enter the warmth of the dorm, or the icy breath of the falls air.

Giggling, Elphaba allows Siefer to pull her through Shiz ground. Her short, raven hair billows around her in layered waves of ebony silk around her. The stars sparkle within her eyes, making the chocolate come alive and the small tints of honey, to shimmer within.

Siefer was lost within her eyes, her elegant smile. The way her face lit up as a soft, giggle slipped past her lips, the feel of her skin against his, soft as silk, yet firm. He relished, feeling her raven hair slip through his fingers; like a river of lace.

He kept his back to darkness, his senses guiding him towards the building set ablaze by golden torches. The building was archaic, with dark gray and soft gray cobblestones that shimmered in the sunlight. Several windows reflected the silver moon, rising high within the midnight sea. A few lanterns were lit; a lonely dancer, twirling on the wick of coal.

Laughing, Siefer reached back with his free hand, and pressed the door open. Gently, he guided her through the main entrance, and up the many flights of stairs.

It wasn't until they were walked down a long hallway made of cherry wood that Elphaba's senses returned. And for the first time, she took in her surroundings. The walls were a dark cherry wood color, glowing beneath the bathing flames of fire and ice. Several doors lined both sides of the walls, were comprised of a dark oaken color and golden numbers reflected the dancing flames.

She was about to question Siefer when his lips crashed against hers, silencing her whispered protests. Lost within the kiss, Elphaba unconsciously wound her arms around his neck.

Closing his eyes, Siefer very carefully, wrapped his masculine arms around her tiny waist, pulling her further, into the kiss. A ghost of a smile, danced on his lips, as he continued to step gracefully backwards.

Turning, he slowly fetched the key from his pocket, slipped it through the keyhole, and turned the knob. In a flourish, the door banged open, darkness, the only presence to greet the Crowned Prince.

Lost in the bliss of the kiss, Elphaba never hears the door bang open, nor the feel of Siefer pulling her inside. Twirling, he reaches out and grasping onto the door, slams it shut.

A heat, ignited within his body, making his heart beat rapidly within his chest, and his breath to hitch within throat. All sense, all rhyme and reason vanished within the passion flame, burning deep within his heart.

Growling, he guided Elphaba backwards, towards his bed, all the while, pulling at his shirt. The buttons snap one by one, until the shirt falls to the ground beneath his feet. Kicking off his shoes, he reached up and started to unbutton the buttons from Elphaba's denim blue jacket.

Feeling something bump against the back of her legs, Elphaba pulls away from the kiss, curiosity and fear, sparkling within her darkened eyes.

Hungrily, Siefer captured her lips, as he slid the jacket from her body. Gently, he laid her down upon the bed. Her hair spread out before her. A soft moan slipped past her lips, feeling Siefer's hands gently cup her breast, the other, lithely ran down her taught stomach.

A tingling sensation rippled down her body, feeling the pads of Siefer's fingers press lithely against her flesh. For it ignited a hidden flame, flickering low within the darkness to burst to life.

The warmth spread across her body, stilling her fears, and quelling her racing thoughts. Slowly, her body relaxed against the sheets, as Siefer's hand lithely flipped her breast out of her bra.

His mouth sucks against her lips, before slowly drifting away. Elphaba's eyes flutter closed as Siefer's lips, lithely trail down her chin, to the tip of her neck, and down its elegant slope, to her chest.

Her back arches, as Siefer's mouth closed around her erect nipple. A moan, loud and throaty, slipped past her lips.

"Fiyero" whispers Elphaba.

That did it. Instantly, Siefer's head snapped up, his eyes stared wide into Elphaba's.

"What…what did you say?" asks Siefer, his voice trembled slightly, hearing that name, slip past the green girl's lips.

"I…I don't" starts Elphaba.

Robotically, Siefer crawls off of Elphaba's body, his eyes still wide with a hidden emotion that not even Elphaba could read, sparkled within his eyes. His features contort, as if her skin was acidic, and the mere touch of it, burned his flesh.

Grabbing the sheets, Elphaba covered her now bare chest. Her eyes flooded with tears, as she pleaded silently back to the man who had captured her heart.

"Siefer?" whispers Elphaba.

"How…how do you know that name?" asks Siefer.

"Fiyero's?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Yes" chokes out Siefer.

"He was a new student…who arrived at Shiz a few months before. He was from the Vinkus…a Prince from the Arjiki Tribe…why?" asks Elphaba.

"How do you know him!" roars Siefer.

Inwardly, he flinched, seeing Elphaba wince at the ferocity of his voice. Weakly, she fell back on her hunches, her eyes down casted to the covers tangled beneath her.

"He had asked me out" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"When?" asks Siefer.

"I" starts Elphaba, her eyes flicker up to stare teary-eyed back at Siefer's blazing sapphire eyes.

"When?" roars Siefer, as he takes a step towards her.

"A month ago! Why? Why does he matter? Why are you so suddenly interested in a man who asked me out, treated me like filth beneath his boots! Who broke me!" shrieks Elphaba.

Siefer watches as Elphaba's fingers grasp hard onto the sheets covering her chest. In her rage, she throws the blankets away from her. Not giving him a chance to speak, she holds out her bandaged arms out towards him.

"I" starts Siefer.

"_This_ is what the precious Winkie Prince did to me!" snarls Elphaba.

Violently, she tears at the bandages, shredding them, bits fly in the air, before twirling and landing lithely on the sheets; dried blood stained on the inside.

Once the bandages are removed, she once again angrily holds out her arms towards Siefer. For the first time since her nightmare, she revealed to the world, the truth, to the extent of Fiyero's betrayal, how he had broken her, mind and soul. How he had shattered what was left of her. How he left her with no other choice, but to take her own life, if only to be free from this gilded cage.

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer, his eyes gazing at the wounds, horror shimmering within.

The jagged edges of her ripped skin still looked raw, as if in the beginning cycle of healing. The wounds looked deep, as if the blade had sliced all the way through to the bones beneath.

Slowly, the anger ebbed. His eyes soften, as he slowly steps towards Elphaba's quivering form.

"Get away…get away from me!" screams Elphaba.

"El" whispers Siefer.

"No…no I hate you…I hate you" cries Elphaba.

Gracefully, he opens in arms, and before Elphaba could move, folds them around her quivering form. Gently, he pulls her against him, as hard sobs rack her body.

"Shh…shhh il mio amore" sooths Siefer. _My love._

They stayed like this, Siefer holding Elphaba, gently rubbing her back, his head buried in her raven hair, as once again, the green girl broke down for the third time.

Inwardly, Siefer's thoughts churned and bubbled with rage. His eyes flicker open, and slowly, his head rises up to stare darkly into the distance. _Fiyero. _Next time he saw that bastard, he was going to throttle him.

Slowly, her sobs dissipated into the stillness of the night, her tears dried on her face, leaving small welts to stream down her delicate cheeks.

Leaning down, he presses a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, before looking back up. Gently, he rests his chin on the top of her head, as he stills his rapid breathing.

"Do you love him?" asks Siefer gently.

Her body stiffens slowly she raises her head up until tear filled eyes, stare brokenly into dazzling sapphire. Her lips tremble.

"Why?" asks Elphaba.

"Just tell me…so I know not to pursue someone whose heart already belongs to another" whispers Siefer gently, as he cups the side of her face.

It didn't take her long to come to a decision, and although, no matter how much it hurt, how much it broke her heart, she knew the truth, for it screamed back at her, within the chasms of her mind.

"No" whispers Elphaba.

"No?" asks Siefer.

"I thought I did…but after that night…I" starts Elphaba, as the tears once again brim against the edges of her eyes.

"Shh…no need to relive that night…its over…I'm here" soothes Siefer gently.

Her head crashes against her chest, as the tears once again dance down her burned cheeks. Her arms weakly, blindly wrap around his neck, a desperate attempt to ground her fractured soul.

His heart clenches within his chest, feeling this ethereal angel, grasp so brokenly, desperately on to him. It broke his heart. Instantly, his arms wound around the small of her back, pressing her quivering body against his.

Feeling her body go limp against him, Siefer lifts his head up, and smiling, presses a gentle kiss to her hair.

Wrapping his arms tight around her, he gently guides her down to the bed. Holding her close, he pulls the covers around them, and gazing into the peaceful face of slumbers bliss, smiles, before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm here Elphaba, now and forever to protect your heart from pain…and heartache. Your safe, as long as your mine" whispers Siefer.

The next morning, all of Shiz was in a flurry. Everyone flourished around Siefer, all wishing to meet the devilishly handsome newcomer to Shiz, and to put to rest, certain "rumors" regarding the green girl. To which Siefer proudly wrapped an arm around Elphaba's rigid shoulders, and holding her close, bellowed to the angels that yes, he and _Elphaba_ were together, and he couldn't be happier.

A few of the girls, mainly ShenShen, Pfannee and Millie pouted or glared at the green aberration, held protectively in the handsome man's arms.

Not wishing to be saddled with such, Millie, ShenShen, and Pfannee each pushed their way through the crowd and stopped once they stood a foot away from Siefer and Elphaba.

Glowering at her, the three girls turned their smoldering eyes towards Fiyero, each with a seductive smile on their painted lips.

Stepping towards them, Pfannee merely reached out, and grasping hard onto Elphaba's arm, pushes her roughly out of Siefer's arms.

"Hey!" protests Siefer. But his protests are silenced, once Pfannee crashes her lips against Siefer's.

Elphaba watched, pain echoing within her eyes, as she sat there on the ground, her legs bent, and spread out on the grass, her arms held out behind her. Her heart cracked, seeing Pfannee, kiss the man who captured her heart, her body pressed against Siefer's.

ShenShen glares down at Elphaba a wicked smile spreads across her face, seeing the green girl in such agony.

Wishing to hide her tears, Elphaba violently tears her eyes away from the horrifying scene before her, and casting her eyes to the ground, readied her weak body to rise off the ground, and bolt to the safety of her dorm. Where the darkness, her only true friend and lover, awaited, ready to greet her back into the fold.

A growl, followed by a shriek, drew Elphaba back into reality. Instantly, her head snaps back up, her eyes widen in surprise as Siefer forcefully pushes Pfannee away from him.

Secretly, a hidden joy, rippled across her heart, watching as Pfannee stumbled and fell on her royal butt. A few blades of grass flew up in the air, before falling on the top of her head.

"Don't you _ever _kiss me again" growls Siefer as he wipes his lips with his arm.

Rising to his feet, he walks over to Elphaba's side. Standing before her, his features soften as he stares down at the emerald beauty. Slowly, he extends a hand down towards her.

Smiling, she gracefully slides her hand inside of Siefer's and with a gentle tug; helps pull the green girl back on her feet. Turning her around, Siefer gently helps brush away a few blades of grass from her rumpled skirt.

"Are you alright?" asks Siefer, as he turns her back around to face him, his hands rise and cup both sides of her face.

"Yes" whispers Elphaba.

"How dare you! Do you have _any _idea _who_ I' am!" snarls Pfannee as she pounds her small fists against the ground.

Whirling, the icy glare returns, as he stares down at the girl who had dared to hurt his Elphaba.

"A spoiled little brat who sleeps with the entire student body because she can't keep her legs closed…gee…remind me again _who _exactly you are?" retorts Elphaba, her usual sarcasm returning.

Shocked, Siefer's eyes snap back to stare at Elphaba. Her delicate features shifted as she glares icily down at Pfannee. Her face darkens, as the air around her sparks and flickers.

"At least _I _can get a guy to sleep with me. Who'd want to sleep with a freak like you!" spats back Pfannee.

By now, almost the entire student body had surrounded them, each wanting a glimpse to the chaos. Fiyero, who had just exited his Political Science class, heard the commotion, decided to check out the scene.

He froze in place, seeing Elphaba stand rigid in the circle of students, Siefer standing by her side, holding her, and Pfannee on the ground.

He couldn't speak, couldn't think. His entire mind could focus on, was Siefer's arms wound protectively around the emerald enchantress who had stolen his heart.

His mind quickly snapped back to reality, hearing Pfannee's words slip from her lips.

_Who'd want to sleep with a freak like you!_

Stilling his emotions, Fiyero was prepared to step forward, and reveal to the whole of Shiz, his love for the emerald witch. But his words are quickly silenced by another.

"I do"

Freezing, Fiyero's eyes immediately snap back to stare wide, at this brother, holding Elphaba protectively against his body, his eyes glaring icily at the girl wishing to hurt the woman who he loved.

His eyes narrow at Pfannee, who had risen back on her feet, her cronies standing by her side. Stepping away from Elphaba, he stands before them, fists clenched against his sides.

"I'd gladly sleep with this enchanting woman. To have her stand by my side, to sleep with me" whirling, he glares at the students, all standing before him, eyes wide in shock. "You small minded imbeciles who can only see what's in front of them. Have you no heart…no soul!" snarls Siefer.

Growling, he points a finger towards Elphaba. His heart aches, thinking back to the pain, the atrocities to which had befallen this enchantress.

"None of you have given this woman a chance…a chance to know the person beneath the green! She's a beautiful, remarkable girl…woman…who is passionate about the plight of others…that protects fiercely, and loves just as hard. Who protects others who cannot…who shines brighter than any star in the celestial sky! But no" continues Siefer, as he shakes his head. "You all see the _green. _Elphaba Thropp is the purest creature ever to walk about the Land of Oz, with a heart of gold, and a spirit of purity. If you saw what I see…what Galinda see's…you would see the remarkable woman standing here before you. Your life…would be better, having Elphaba in it. I know mine is" replies Siefer, as he turns to stare lovingly back into sparkling chocolate.

"She's a freak…and will always be a freak" snarls Millie.

"Only because her skin is green. But tell me Millie…what's so wrong with the color green? Green is symbolic to life, of nature and beauty…of fertility of _Life_! Abundance in nature, growth and renewal, health and environment. Look at the Wizard!" bellows Siefer, as he points towards the horizon, where the shimmering city of Emeralds lays. "The color green is prevalent in the City of Emeralds! He built an entire world there, all with the beautiful ethereal shade of emerald! If the Wizard himself finds green that majestic…than surly we as humans…can see the same in the tone of skin of another"

Elphaba stood frozen. Never, in all her life, had anyone stood up for her. Now, here she stood, with a man who loved her, who cared about her, standing up to the masses, protecting her from their words of pain.

The students around them shift uncomfortably, before one by one, their eyes rise to stare back at Elphaba, a wane of a smile, tugging at their lips.

Slowly, one by one, the students give Elphaba a sympathetic smile; sympathetic words on the winds, silent pleadings of forgiveness, before turning and walking away.

Soon, all that remained was Fiyero, Siefer, Elphaba, Millie, ShenShen and Pfannee.

"Well" growls Siefer.

Stepping up next to Siefer and Elphaba, Pfannee spits in Elphaba's face, before twirling around, and storming away, the others following; silent pleads of forgiveness shimmering within their eyes, before turning and disappearing into the vanishing horizon.

Fiyero, takes a step towards Elphaba, but stops once Siefer steps closer, and wraps an around her waist.

"Why I oughta" growls Siefer.

Feeling a gentle hand grasp onto his arm, stills Siefer's oncoming rant. Turning, he stares confused back into Elphaba's. Shaking her head, she turns to look back at Siefer.

"She's not worth it" whispers Elphaba.

Smiling, he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Pulling away, he laces his fingers with hers, before turning.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up" whispers Siefer gently.

Fiyero watches as Siefer and Elphaba silently walk together, hands laced together, towards the Male Dormitories.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.  
Avaric returns to the dorms hours later, after having made a quick run to the store to buy some "extra ingredients" for the party held tonight at the Ozdust.

Opening the door, Avaric freezes in place, as his eyes try to adjust to the darkness. Small splints of sunlight filter in through the half closed curtains. A mass of something could be seen half buried beneath Fiyero's covers.

Thinking his roommate was "entertaining" a female student, Avaric turned, and was about to leave out the door, when the floorboards beneath his feet creaked.

Swearing, Avaric spun around as the covers flew from the bed.

"Avaric?" hiccups Fiyero.

"Fiyero…what in Oz are you doing?" asks Avaric.

Though the question needn't be asked, for it was painfully obvious what the Winkie Prince was doing, for the half empty brandy bottle was an solid inclination.

"Drowning out my sorrows, at the bottom of a bottle" slurs Fiyero.

Wincing, Avaric watches as Fiyero takes a big swig of the brandy, swirling against the glass sides. Polishing off the dark liquor, Fiyero throws the bottle against the wall, a ghost of a small, a flicker of insanity sparkled within his eyes, as he watched the bottle shatter.

Hiccupping again, he reaches beneath his bed. His fingers curl around a thick, glass neck. And as if by magick, Fiyero procures another large bottle of brandy.

Uncorking it, he brings the tip of the mouth to his lips.

"Dude…why so glum? Did ShenShen turn you down again?" laughs Avaric.

Pulling the bottle away, Fiyero very sloppily turns to stare drunk, back at Avaric.

"No…Fae" croaks out Fiyero.

"Fae?" asks Avaric confused.

"Fae…Elphaba…Fae is Elphaba" slurs Fiyero.

"Okay! I got you the first time" shakes Avaric. "So what did the green girl do to you now? Stomp on your foot?"

"Worse…she was kissing my brother" snarls Fiyero darkly.

"Your. Brother? You mean that guy that all the girls are gushing over is your brother?" asks Avaric incredulously.

"Yes" growls Fiyero through clenched teeth.

"But…you two" starts Avaric.

"He had remained in the Vinkus…readying himself to take the Throne" explains Fiyero.

"I thought-"

"That _I _was the Crowned Prince? Ha! No my dear _brother _is the eldest. He's the one to take the Throne when and if my father decides to step down" explains Fiyero, before taking another big swig of the foul liquor.

"So…why has he come here?"

"To look after me…cause our mother and father were worried about by studies" replies Fiyero sarcastically.

"Oh" Smiling, Avaric takes a seat next to his friend.

"So why the long face?" asks Avaric, as he clasps his friends back.

"Did you not hear me the first time! Elphaba was kissing my brother!" roars Fiyero.

"And that bugs you how?" asks Avaric, not quite understanding the correlations.

"She's kissing my brother! She's supposed to be with me! Me Oz Damnit not him!" roars Fiyero.

Roaring in anger, Fiyero turns and hurls the half empty bottle against the wall. Maniacally, he watches as the glass fragments fall to the ground one by one.

"Hey I wanted some of that!" protests Avaric.

Storming over to the wall, Fiyero presses his fingers against the small pieces of glass, half embedded into the wall. Bubbles of blood percolate to the surface, slowly dripping down the wall, and splattering to the ground.

"She was supposed to be mine…I love her…have loved her ever since I laid eyes on her" replies Fiyero brokenly.

"Well…you know what they say…it's better to have loved then lost, then never to have loved at all" spouts out Avaric, as he gestures with his hands.

Whirling, Fiyero stares wide at his friend.

"That's it…that's it!" gasps Fiyero.

"What…what's it?" asks Avaric.

"I'll get her back…I'll get Fae back and then Siefer can go back to the Vinkus and be out of my life forever"

"Ah dude…who in Oz are you talking too?"

"Yes…yes it's perfect. I'll simply woe her back at the Ozdust tonight…then she'll be mine again and she'll leave Siefer in a bloody mess! It's perfect!"

"Dude seriously, I think you need to seek professional help"

"Come Avaric! We have much to do!" shouts Fiyero, as he roughly pulls his arm out of Avaric's reach.

"For what?" asks Avaric confused.

"For the Ozdust" winks Fiyero.

The party was a success. All of the students had shown up, and were genuinely enjoying themselves. But what surprised not only Siefer, but Galinda as well, was how the students greeted Elphaba, held small conversations with her, getting to know her, and welcoming her within the groups.

Siefer was especially proud, seeing Elphaba let her walls down, as she was pulled from group to group, chatting lightly and occasionally laughing, with the others.

It was a dream come true, not only for the blonde, but secretly for the green girl as well. Finally, she had found a place where she belonged. Where people accepted her, where friends existed, and love teetered just on the horizon.

After hours of chatting it up with her fellow students, Elphaba finally managed to make it back to Siefer's side. Siefer, meanwhile, had taken to hiding in a corner with Galinda, chatting away and enjoying a cup of punch.

When Elphaba arrived, Siefer set the cup down and smiled brightly back at his girlfriend. His eyes, couldn't help, but drink in her sexy figure.

Galinda had leant her a dress; one that Elphaba normally wouldn't dare wear, especially out in public. It was black, and tight, showing off her perfect hourglass figure. A slender split ran up the right side, showing off her perfectly sculpted leg. High heels made her legs curvaceous, and a black choker was around her neck, the Gillikin rose dangling at the base of her neck, her mother's locket, hidden beneath the soft fabric. The neckline plunged low, showing off her luscious breasts.

What usually took hours, took only mere minutes, as she curled and styled Elphaba's hair. This time though, she left it down, Gillikin crystal beads were laced within her hair and crescent diamonds dripped from her ears.

Once again, the same make up was applied, a light blush of lavender to her lids, a thin line of black eyeliner on her lower lid, and mascara on her lashes. She looked absolutely stunning, and even Siefer, as well as a few of the bother guys at Shiz, simply couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

Reaching her boyfriend, Elphaba happily smiled at him, as Siefer held out a cup of punch. Grateful, she flashed him a soft smile, before bringing the brim of the cup up to her lips.

"Better?" laughs Siefer, as he watches as Elphaba polishes off the remaining punch.

"Better, but still parched" laughs Elphaba.

Galinda stares confused back at her emerald friend.

"Talking with so many people" explains Elphaba.

"Oh" nods Galinda.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba returns her gaze back to Siefer.

"I'll get you more punch love" smile Siefer.

Leaning forward, he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, before turning and disappears into the sea of students.

Smiling goofily, Elphaba unceremoniously plops down in a chair next to her friend.

"Awe…this is just way too cute!" squeals Galinda.

"Galinda…volume please" pleads Elphaba, wincing at the high pitched squeal of her friend.

"Sorry" replies Galinda sheepishly.

"Now…what were you saying?" asks Elphaba, as she rubs soothing circles against her aching temples.

"You and Siefer…the two of you are just so adorable"

"Thanks Glin" smiles Elphaba, blushing.

"Elphie…your blushing" giggles Galinda.

Straightening, she stare back at her friend, horror flickering in her eyes, before darkening.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" giggles Galinda.  
"Glin…no. I'm. Not" growls Elphaba.

"Yes. You. Are"

About to remark at how childish this was, Elphaba stops, after a voice rises above the din. Instantly, Elphaba jumps to her feet. Her head snaps in the direction the voice had come from.

Standing at the bar, Fiyero was there, his hands grasped onto Siefer's coat collar, his face, a mere inch from his. Fiyero's eyes were blazing, a mixture of rage and alcohol burning within.

"Oz I didn't need this now" moans Elphaba.

"What what's going on?" asks Galinda confused at the sudden change in atmosphere. Most of the students who had been chattering stop, as they all stare towards the bar, even the ones on the dance floor, stood motionless.

"Fiyero's picking a fight with Siefer at the bar. And I think he's majorly drunk" sighs Elphaba.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asks Galinda, fear laced within her voice.

"What can I do?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Well…you could-"

But her words are silenced by the scream of a girl, and the sound of a body crashing into a table, knocking over several glasses and shattering to the ground.

Elphaba's gaze snaps back at the bar. There, Fiyero stands tall, as a person, a man, lays crumpled on the ground, broken glass and blood covered his body, and spilt to the ground beneath him.

"Siefer!" cries Elphaba.

Jumping to her feet, Elphaba dashes towards the bar fear in her throat at the thought of the man she loved, being hurt. Though, as she nears, her fears vanish, seeing Siefer rise from the side, his arms wound around the injured boy's body.

"You punched him! You brainless idiot! You punched him!" roars Siefer.

"He was in my way" growls Fiyero.

"I don't care if the Queen of the Glikkus was standing here, you don't go punching an innocent bystander!" snaps Siefer.

"True…I'd much rather punch you!"

Reaching out Fiyero's hand curl around Siefer's shirt collar, bringing him close, he raises his other hand up in the air, and tightened in a fist. Roaring, Fiyero brings his fist down, intent on punching his good for nothing brother in his face.

It was like slow motion. Siefer watched, as Fiyero's fist neared his fist. His eyes closed, anticipating the pain. Feeling something brush against him, his eyes snapped open, and widened in horror. For there, standing in front of him, was Elphaba.

Fiyero watched, unable to stop himself, as his fist connected with Elphaba's beautiful face. His world shattered, watching Elphaba's head snap sickeningly to the side, before her body crumples to the ground.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.


	7. Under the Stars

Bro'mance

Chapter 7

Under the Stars

_AN: yeah another new chapter! Lol. Huge shout outs and big hugs go out to TBlewis for being the first to review the new chapter! Thank you so much! Your review made me laugh. Thanks for staying with this story! Fae the Queen, no I didn't miss the sarcasm. Lol, thank you so much for the review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappointment you. (No sarcasm at all) elphiesglinda, Yip Fiyero is really living up the brainless title. But don't worry, he's going to start branching out. Thank you so much for your review! It made my night! L9lytwner, I love your reviews! You are so awesome! Thank you so much for everything, your continued support and listening to my rants. You rock! And I want to personally welcome Maddy-Fae, an incredible author! Seriously folks, go and read her stuff, she's awesome! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! More soon. Alright, so here it is, the next chapter. The next posting won't be until Sunday, so please don't kill me! Lol. Enjoy and thank you everyone for your continued support and your wonderful reviews! They all mean the world to me. God Bless! _

_AN: this is a missing chapter, sorry I don't know how this got misplaced._

_Siefer felt like the luckiest man in the whole of Oz. He had the most beautiful of woman as his girlfriend. He had changed the small-minded views of her fellow students to see the true beauty, hidden beneath the green. And now, the woman who all of Shiz thought was a freak, became one of the most popular girls ever; or at least, on this night she was. But all that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was his. The emerald beauty was his, now and forever._

_ Smiling, he stepped up next to the counter. Resting his elbow against the counter, he pointed up the bartender._

_ "Your finest Munchkin berry wine please" orders Siefer._

_ "Coming up sir" _

_ Yes, life couldn't get any better. Course that thought changed, at the feel of strong hands grasping his shoulder, and before Siefer could fathom what was happening, a cinderblock fist, collided with his face._

_ Stumbling, Siefer's back hit the back of the counter to the bar. His arms spread out, half-balancing along its smooth edge. Looking up, Siefer's eyes glared back into Fiyero's. Soft sapphire darkened and bubbled with rage._

_ "What in Oz do you think you're doing!" roars Siefer, though his question was abruptly interrupted by another fist, colliding with the side of his face._

_ "What in Oz do you think you're doing!" snarls Fiyero, before punching Siefer in the face again._

_ "Wait…what are you getting at?" asks Siefer confused. Perhaps the hits to the face had jarred his brain._

_ "Fae…what do you think you're doing escorting Fae here!" snarls Fiyero._

_ "Fae? Oh Elphaba…well she's my date and may I add…girlfriend as well" replies Siefer slyly._

_ "Girl…friend" squeaks Fiyero._

_ "Yes girlfriend" smiles Siefer._

_ "You son-of-a Winkie!" snarls Fiyero. Reaching back, he punches Siefer in the face and chest, temporarily knocking the wind from his sails._

_ "Hey now!" roars Siefer. Throwing his hands up, he manages to knock Fiyero's hands away from his shirt. Stepping forward, Siefer punches Fiyero hard in the face, making the drunken Prince stumble back._

_ "How could you do this to me!" roars Fiyero._

_ "I really don't get you sometimes FiFi" laughs Siefer as he looks up at his nails._

_ "Don't call me that!" snarls Fiyero._

_ "Why not…it's such a cute nickname…and it's from Ma" chuckles Siefer._

_ Rising to his feet, Fiyero stands toe to toe with his brother, dark sapphire glare back into soft. _

_ "Why did you take her from me" snarls Fiyero._

_ "She was never yours to begin with! You don't deserve her! You treated her like dirt beneath your feet!" snaps Siefer, tired of the game._

_ "You bastard you took her away from me!" bellows Fiyero._

_Raising his fist, he takes aim at his brother's face. A flash of green, and magickally, Fae, stood in front of Siefer, shielding him. Unable to stop, Fiyero watched horrified, as his fist collided with the side of Elphaba's face, hitting her temple. The sound of bones cracking filled his ears._

_ Tears filled his eyes, and his breath hitched, as he watched Elphaba's body collapse to the ground._

_ "Fae!"_

"You brainless buffoon!" snarls Siefer. Angrily, Siefer pushes Fiyero away before dropping to his knees. His hands gently grasp onto her shoulder. Gently, he turns her on her back. His other hand lithely brushes a few stray strands of raven hair from her face.

A gasp, slipped past Siefer and Fiyero's lips, seeing the large bruise pulsing on Elphaba's cheek, and trailing up to her temple. The bruise was a hideous dark blue, fading to dark purples.

"Elphaba…Elphaba wake up honey" soothes Siefer. "Mon ange veuillez ouvrir vos yeux" _my angel, please open your eyes_.

A low, pain filled moan slipped past Elphaba's lips. Slowly, she stirred, her long black lashes fluttered open, dark chocolate sparkling in gold dust stared off into the distance, a far off look, shimmering within her eyes.

Confused, she frowns, before weakly turning her head to stare into Siefer's eyes.

"What happened?" asks Elphaba, her voice was weak, and tinted with pain.

"Oh thank Oz you're alright" sighs Siefer.

Before Elphaba could ask, Siefer wraps his arms around Elphaba's tiny waist. Gently, he pulls her to him. Feeling her body press against his, Siefer leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"What happened?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Don't you remember?" asks Siefer gently, worry etched deep within his eyes.

"I remember talking with some friends…I heard some shouting and turned to see you and-"Elphaba's voice drifted away, as the rush of memories skipped across her memories. She gasps, remembering Fiyero grab onto the edge of Siefer's coat, a fist raised in the air, ready to slam against her lover's face.

"YOU!" roars Elphaba, as she spins around to glare maniacally back at Fiyero, to which the Winkie Prince awkwardly steps back, the look of fear shimmering within his eyes.

"Careful El" cautions Siefer gently, feeling Elphaba wobbly rise back on her feet.

Her eyes glare icily back into Fiyero's. Rising to her full height, she advances on the Prince, and pointing her finger, jabs at Fiyero's chest.

"How dare you…what gives you the right to attack my boyfriend!" screeches Elphaba.

Those who had not aware of the fight were quickly drawn from their conversation. Necks and heads turned. Eyes bulged watching the green girl of Shiz University, advance on the devilishly handsome Winkie Prince, an elegant finger poking his chest, making him wince.

Galinda, who had just started on a tangent regarding fashion and the Shiz uniforms, was broken from her thoughts at the sound of her roommate's roaring voice rising over the din.

Rising on her feet, she spins on her heels. Her eyes widen in horror at Elphaba attacking Fiyero. Excusing herself, she daintily ran towards her two best friends.

"Elphie!" gasps Galinda as she throws herself against Elphaba, stopping her advance. Pulling away, she stares angrily back into blazing chocolate. "What in Oz are you doing!"

"He attacked Siefer!" roars Elphaba, pointing an accusing finger over Galinda's shoulder at the now visibly shaking, Winkie Prince.

Spinning, she glares back at Fiyero. "Is this true?" asks Galinda softly.

"I" starts Fiyero.

"Is it true!" snaps Galinda.

This outburst, not only startled Fiyero, but Elphaba and the others as well. Never, had anyone seen the blonde so enraged. Well, except for when she pummeled him, but with no witnesses, it was her word against Fiyero's. Though he still had the bruises to prove it.

"Yes" replies Fiyero slowly.

"Why! Why FiFi!" screams Galinda.

"You should be mine! Not his! You were meant to be with me!" snaps Fiyero, having lost his patience. Elegantly, he points a finger over Galinda's head, towards Elphaba.

Startled, Elphaba's body goes rigid, her eyes widen in shock as Fiyero glares back at her, his finger trembling in the air; symbolic to the pulsing rage, crashing within his body.

"I…excuse me?" asks Elphaba softly.

"You. Should. Have. Been. Mine" repeats Fiyero, through clenched teeth.

Elphaba watches as Fiyero slowly lowers his hand, his eyes glare insanely back into her own. Reaching up, he cups the side of Galinda's arm and gently pushes her to the side, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's as he strides up to her.

Not hesitating, he reaches out, and grabs firmly onto her slender arms. Pulling her towards him, he crashes his lips against hers, silencing any protests dancing on the tip of her tongue.

Elphaba's body goes rigid, feeling Fiyero's lips pressed against hers. It was foreign, and wrong, yet all so right. A strange warmth, bubbled within her heart, feeling his arms slowly wrap around her small waist, drawing her further into the kiss, and bubbles of pleasure, prickled against her skin; phantom dancers, twirling on a majestic plain of emerald.

Slowly, her body relaxed into the kiss. All the sounds, the people surrounding her vanished within the darkness, leaving her and Fiyero, together, locked in a lovers embrace, tasting each other, enthralled and enraptured within the other's scent.

Suddenly, the world shattered before her eyes, at the feel of a strong hand, reaching up and grasping hard onto her shoulder. The kiss, was broken with a hard shove.

Elphaba's eyes flew open, as she's thrown away from Fiyero. She stumbles, as a hulking beast of a man steps in front of her, blocking her view.

Losing her balance, Elphaba collapses to the ground. A wince of pain flickers across her face. A pain throbbed within her ankle. Looking down, a frown slips across her lips, seeing the high heels which Galinda had somehow convinced her to wear, lays broken, split in two on the ground beneath her.

"Great" mumbles Elphaba.

"Hey!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elphaba's head immediately looks up. Fiyero stumbles back, his hand covering his nose as blood gushes out of it. Siefer, stands in front of her, his fist quivering by his side, splatters of blood glistening in the light, drip down his knuckles, through the slits of his fingers, and splatter to the ground.

"Fiyero!" cries Elphaba.

Jumping to her feet, Elphaba ignores the throbbing pain in her ankle, as she runs towards Fiyero's side. Reaching him, she wraps her arms around his waist. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears as she tries to examine his nose.

"Fiyero…put your fingers down I can't see-" scolds Elphaba, but her words are silenced by Siefer, grabbing her shoulder once again and spinning her around to face him.

"What in Oz are you doing!" roars Siefer.

Unperturbed, Elphaba levels Siefer with her most menacing glare. Frightened, he shrinks back, the anger ebbing from his eyes.

"He's hurt Siefer" snaps Elphaba.

"Serves him right" snaps back Siefer.

"Why! What did he do to deserve to be punched by you!" snarls Elphaba.

"He hit you!" bellows Siefer.

"Because I stepped in the way!" cries out Elphaba, her arms flap dramatically against her sides in frustration.

"He came up to me and started pounding on my face!" snaps Siefer, as he points a thick finger up towards the large bruise, pulsing on his cheek.

"I bruise won't kill you" replies Elphaba flatly.

"He needs to learn!" roars Siefer frustrated. Honestly, she was the smartest woman in all of Oz, why oh why couldn't she see his point? Granted, he was keeping her in the dark regarding his "relations" with Fiyero, but still. Women are fickle creatures.

"So beating his skull in is going to teach him anything!" snaps Elphaba.

"El!" roars Siefer. Enraged, he spins around and punches the counter of the bar. A loud crack resounds, as the marble and stone split in half. Huffing, he turns and stares sadly back into Elphaba's enraged eyes. "He hurt you…he punched you in the face and knocked you unconscious…he came up to me and started pummeling me for no reason" explains Siefer gently.

"I understand that, and thank you for defending me Siefer. But I'm not an invalid…I can take care of myself" replies Elphaba softly, the anger now ebbed from her voice.

"Uhm" came a timid voice.

Fiyero, Siefer, Galinda, and Elphaba whirl around to stare incredulously at a boy, a man, a strangely statured Munchkin stand in the crowd. His silver blue eyes stared frightened back at the crew. He wore a pinstripe suit of blue and whites, and black dress pants. A strange red hat, half covered his dark brown hair. He stood rigid, and awkward.

"Boq" growls Galinda, through clenched teeth.

Boq, a Munchkin came to Shiz to study Law in hopes of becoming a Lawyer. It was his one and only chance of escaping the oppressive farming community to which all Munchkins were privy from. He was also the one who pretty much "stalked" the blonde any chance he had.

"Is the fight over with?"

"YES!" bellows all four at the same time, before flashing him one menacing glare, then turn and face each other again.

"You didn't have to yell" mutters Boq.

"Come on El…let's get you cleaned up" replies Siefer gently, seeing the blood drip from a gash wound on the side of her head.

Too tired to argue, Elphaba merely gives Siefer a gentle nod, before turning and leveling a soft glare, back at Fiyero. It was small, for if he had blinked, he would have missed it. But a hidden pain, sparkled within her eyes, before vanishing within the folds of chocolate and gold.

"I warned you before Fiyero Tiggular…to stay away from Galinda and I…and I mean it…stay away…far away" replies Elphaba, softly.

"Fae" starts Fiyero.

Fiyero's eyes snap back up as Siefer winds a protective arm across her chest. Gently, he pulls her against his chest.

"You heard her…stay away from her…far away…or _else_" warns Siefer.

"Or else what" challenges Fiyero, as he takes a threatening step closer to his older brother.

A dainty hand, presses gently against his chest, stilling away his anger. His sapphire eyes darts down towards his chest and his breath hitches within his throat, seeing elegant emerald fingers, splay against his shirt, and the pads of her fingers press gently against his crisp dress shirt.

"Don't Fiyero…just walk away" replies Elphaba, a hidden warning only Fiyero could pick up, laced deep within her voice.

"Fae…please" begs Fiyero.

Elphaba's hands fall away as a hand pushes roughly against his chest, making him stumble back. His eyes immediately flicker up to stare enraged back into dark sapphire.

"You heard her…_stay away…_you've done enough damage already" growls Siefer through clenched teeth.

About to step towards him, Galinda steps up next to Fiyero. Her hand rises, and presses against his chest, her sparkled pink lips rise up and whisper gently in his ear.

"Don't be stupid…just let it go"

Growling, Fiyero stands down. Helplessly, he watches as Siefer leads Elphaba out of the crowd gathered around then. The click of the door and silence reigns. Everyone turns to stare back at Fiyero and Galinda.

"Well…what are you all looking at! Oh do I have something in my teeth!" snaps Galinda.

A few eye rolls, and the students disperse, leaving the blonde and the Prince alone.

Turning to face him, she glares back up at him.

"You've been drinking again…haven't you?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about" sniffs Fiyero, though later, he regretted such actions, as his nose still stung from the punch it had taken earlier that night.

"Can it Fiyero I can smell the liquor on your breath!" snaps Galinda as she waves a dainty hand in front of her face. "What in Oz were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking _of trying to get the love of my life back" growls Fiyero.

"By picking a fight with a man who she's currently dating?" quires Galinda, arching an eye brow, she eyes the Prince.

"Boyfriend" gasps Fiyero.

Sighing, Galinda slaps her hands against her hips in exasperation.

"Yes, I think Elphie already established that after you hit her!"

"I…I didn't know" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

"It happened after that night…after Elphie…broke…down" whispers Galinda, her voice softening.

"Glin…I love her" whispers Fiyero.

"Give her time Fiyero. I know it's hard to see it, but maybe you should just give her her space. Let her cool down. She loves you, still does. She just needs to wrap her mind around it first. She's very confused and hurt" explains Galinda, as she places a gentle hand on his chest.

"I can't lose her Glinny" whispers Fiyero.

Unable to say anything more, Galinda stands there, as Fiyero leans forward. His arms wrap weakly around Galinda's petite waist, and pulling her against him, bury his head in her hair, and cries.

At first, Galinda stood there rigid. She wasn't expecting that. For one, Fiyero Tiggular never broke down, and two, he never showed his emotions, especially not to her!

The two had been best friends since childhood. And though feelings had bubbled within both their hearts, they had tried it, and after a few weeks of dating, decided it was best to remain friends.

So here Galinda stood, completely frozen, as the man, her good friend since childhood. Broke down against her, his body shuddered violently from his sobs. His arms tightened around her. His tears saturated her hair, making the curl fade out.

Tears well within her eyes, and gently she forces her arms to rise and wind around Fiyero's waist. And there the two stood, in the center of the dance floor, holding each other, each dispelling their tears of pain to the unforgiving night.

Siefer gently pulled Elphaba through the Courtyards, back to the Male Dormitories. Every now and again she would stumble, but every time she did, she always regained her balance.

Though, as they neared the elegant glass doors, she stumbled, and crumpled to the ground, a cry of pain slipped past her lips as she winced, silently cursing the night, and its horrid events.

"El…are you alright?" asks Siefer, spinning around to face his love.

Stepping next to her, he kneels next to her, his eyes stare softly into shimmering chocolate.

Nodding, Elphaba casts her eyes down to the ground. "It's just" starts Elphaba.

"What?" What is it?" asks Siefer. Gently, he tucks to fingers beneath her chin, and lifting her chin up, gasps at the tears shimmering within.

"My ankle" replies Elphaba with a watery smile.

Siefer hadn't taken notice to how Elphaba was walking; he was too caught up in his own fury. But now, as he thought back, she did seem to limp more than usual.

"What happened to your ankle?" asks Siefer gently.

"I think…I think I twisted it" answers Elphaba, not wanting to accuse him for her misfortune. Though really, in all reality it was. For he was the one who had pushed her away, making her loose her balance and fall in the first place.

"Oh Elphaba" whispers Siefer gently.

Smiling, he gently scoops Elphaba up in his arms. A squeak and slender arms wrap around his neck. Chuckling, Siefer carried Elphaba the rest of the way, through the door, and up the stairs and down the hallway.

It was a rather funny juggling act, what with Siefer trying to fish out his key, whilst keeping a hold on Elphaba's body. Lucky for them, no one was around.

Finding his key, he inserted it into the hole, twisted it, and in a flourish, the door slams open. Smiling he steps inside.

Kicking his leg out, his foot curls around the door, and with a push, closes it behind him. Walking towards the bed, he kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie. Gently, he lays Elphaba down on the Vinkus silk sheets.

"Stay" replies Siefer, pointing a finger up in the air, and silencing any protests.

Growling, Elphaba pushes herself against the beautifully adorned headboard. Crossing her arms, she watches as Siefer walks into the bathroom. Hearing things and objects juggle around; her eyes slowly strayed across the room.

It was bigger, much bigger than her and Galinda's shared dorm room.

_But of course you dolt! This is a private suite for Ozsakes! _Scolds Elphaba in her mind.

A large, ornate table was pushed against the far wall, a few stacks of newspapers and notebooks were neatly piled on top of each other. A plate from lunch, and a fork tipped pre-carelessly on its edge, was in the center. Two chairs, half pushed in were next to the table. A large, off white couch was in the center of the room, facing a golden sandstone fireplace, beautifully decorated. Carved designs of intricate beauty shimmered within the flickering firelight. On the mantle, was a large old looking clock with golden wings twirling in the center. A sandstone tray with a pipe lain against the edge was on a small table next to the couch. A small kitchen was behind her, and a few dirty dishes could be seen sitting in the sink.

Sighing, Elphaba was broken from her thoughts by the feel of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes snap up and stare back into soft, dark sapphire.

"It's too much isn't it" replies Siefer sheepishly.

"No…not at all" smiles Elphaba.

"I had originally requested being housed in the regular dorms…but my parents simply wouldn't allow it" explains Siefer, as he unravels the bandages and cutting it to the length needed.

"Are your parents important diplomats or something to the Vinkus?" asks Elphaba softly.

Instantly, Siefer stiffened. He had yet to reveal to Elphaba is "true" heritage. But how could he tell her now, especially after that spat, that he was really the Crowned Prince to the Vinkus, and Fiyero's older brother.

Sighing, he gently took Elphaba's injured ankle and sliding off her shoe, started to wrap her injured leg.

Elphaba watched in awe at Siefer's accurate strokes. It was amazing, like a dance.

"So?" asks Elphaba, growing uncomfortable with the silence.

"My parents are one of the most prominent people in the Vinkus" explains Siefer. That explains it right? I mean technically they were…except for the simple fact that they were the _rulers _of the Vinkus for Oz sakes!

"Oh" is all Elphaba says.

Finishing, his fingers remain pressed against her soft skin. Looking up Siefer once again became lost within the swirls of chocolate and gold. Leaning forward, he captures Elphaba's lips, as his fingers trail up her leg, and circles her knee, before trailing back down.

A soft moan, slips past Elphaba's lips, feeling Siefer's fingers lithely brush against her skin. The heat from before, once again ignites within her body, making her skin tingle, and her heart to beat rapidly within her chest.

Panting, she arched her back, feeling Siefer's hands rise up and cup her breast. His fingers rise, before curling alone the neckline of her dress. Gently, he pulls the dress down, revealing her breasts.

Pulling away, Siefer's lips slowly trail down the elegant slope of her chin, down her neck, and to her collar bone, and stopping at her breasts. Opening his mouth, he closes his lips around her erect nipple and sucks.

A moan slips past Elphaba's lips. Unconsciously, her fingers rise up and deftly glide the straps of her dress down her arms.

Feeling her dress fall away, Siefer looks up, as his other hand veers close along the edge of her center.

"Are you sure?" whispers Siefer gently.

Light, like the stars twinkled within her eyes. Dreamily, her hands reach down and cup Siefer's face. Gently, she pulls him up.

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life" whispers Elphaba, her breath husky, and full of sex.

Smiling, Siefer once again captures her lips, as his hand reaches up and grabs at the material of her dress. With a growl, he pulls the offending garment away from her body.

Pulling away, he stares in awe, at the elegant curvature of her waist, her taught stomach, and her breasts, glistening in the firelight. Oz she was beautiful, a heavenly angel sent from Heaven's Grace to enter his life, and make it whole.

Leaning down, he captures her lips, as his fingers numbly dance along the edge of her underwear. Gently, he pulls them away. His lips trail down her chin once again, down her chest, her taught stomach, to the hidden garden between her legs.

A moan slips past her mouth, and her back arches as waves of pleasure crash against her. Her hands reach out, and grasp hard onto the covers. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, as a symphony of moans, slip past her quivering lips.

It stops. Looking up, Elphaba watches as Siefer crawls on top of her.

"This is going to hurt" warns Siefer.

Smiling, she cups both sides of his face "I trust you" whispers Elphaba.

Kissing her, he slowly enters into Elphaba's body. Feeling resistance and her body stiffening, Siefer waits, watching the pain flicker across her face.

"I'm alright" whispers Elphaba, after a while.

Gently, he pushes himself the rest of the way in. A hard gasp, slips past Elphaba's lips. Throwing her head back, a loud moan rips free from her throat, as Siefer gently moves inside of her.

The pain was agonizing, yet with each stroke, the pain lessoned, until an indescribable pleasure, crashed within her, making her tremble.

Oz she was beautiful. Slowly, he started to pick up the pace, carefully watching for any sign of pain, to flicker across Elphaba's delicate features.

Panting echoes within the room, as the pain ebbs completely away. Comfortable, Elphaba reaches up and wraps her arms around Siefer's neck, pulling him further into her.

His eyes gaze down into hers as he continues.

"Oz Siefer!" cries Elphaba.

She was close, he could feel it. With one final thrust, he too, came. Both lovers threw their heads back, as the two bellowed their loves names into the night.

"Siefer!" cries Elphaba.

"Elphaba!"

Hours later, Siefer lays on his side in the bed, Elphaba spooned against him. The sheets half wrapped around his body, covering his waist. He stared down at the sleeping beauty, nestled against him. Her raven hair spilled around her, making the flickering firelight glow within the strands of raven silk. Her face was peaceful, a small, elegant smile pulled at her slender lips.

His fingers gently pushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Slowly, he leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead.

"I love you…my emerald angel" whispers Siefer.


	8. Secrets

Bro'mance

Chapter8

Secrets

_AN: Hello everyone! How was your weekends? I hope you all had fun! Sorry for the late update, but yesterday didn't really a lot me much time to finish this chapter. Was it worth the wait? Well, you'll just have to see. Lol. Thank you all for staying with this story, and for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Huge Shout outs to elphiesglinda! Thank you for being the first to send in a review! BIG HUGS! Lol. Fae the Queen, hello! Thank you so much for the review! Oh just wait, Elphie's reaction is going to be interesting. Remember the table at the café…yeah. Lol, thanks so much for the review! TBlewis, thank you and big hugs to you for your wonderful review! And, I have no plans on stopping this fic, though at first I was a little stuck at how to proceed. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but decided to turn it into a story, without much of a plot thought out. Lol. Thank you again! L8lytwner, girl you are so awesome! Thank you for the review! And your review put a huge smile on my face. Thank you so much, and thanks again for the support. James Birdsong, thank you so much for your review! StuckInSouthstairs, seriously, can I dub that? I like that nickname Sieferaba! That's awesome! Thank you so much for the review! Your wickedly awesome! And a huge shout out and a warm welcome to Maddy-Fae. Thank you so much for your review. Receiving a review from you is like being given gold. Thank you very much. _

_ Alright, here's the next chapter, and a new update will be up soon. Enjoy! P.S, a hidden title for another story idea was put in here, can you guys find it? Thanks again and God Bless!_

Dark chocolate flutter open and hard gasps slip past slender lips. Jerking up, her eyes dazedly scan her surroundings, her mind, foggy with sleep of a silent lullaby, playing softly within her consciousness beats an unheard crystal melody. A silver mist danced within her mind, skipping like a stone across her memories. The dream became cloaked in dew. Clenching her eyes, she tried to force her tired mind to lift the dew, the crystal fog from her consciousness.

Pain rippled within her skull, making her wince and her vision to blur. Her mind throbbed, and her body ached. A slender hand flew to her head, as she clenched her eyes against the raging sunlight. Gritting her teeth, she forced the pain to disperse, shatter like crystal glass, and fall away, back into the bowels of darkness.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her, the Ozdust, the party, the people, and the _drinks, _dancing on a mist of stars, and feeling like she was in heaven.

_Fiyero_

Her eyes snapped open. His name echoes within her mind, making her involuntarily wince. Her mouth agape, stared off into the distance. Her raven hair fell over her face darkening her appearance.

_Fiyero walking up to Siefer, punching him, screaming and accusing him of stealing the love of his life. _

Slowly, her hand rose, the tips of her fingers lithely touched the side of her face. Wincing, the pads of her fingers trailed up the majestic slope of her cheek bone, and up to her temple.

_The punch!_

A gasp slipped past her quivering lips. The hand touching her cheek slowly lowers to lithely touch her quivering lips.

_Leaving the Ozdust, warm, strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist, leading her out into the ebony night, shimmering stars danced in the symphony of the night, the silver moon shined above, lighting a starlit path for the two._

_Siefer_

_ The man who found her in darkness, leading her back into the light, guiding her to a room filled with warmth. Clothes discarded to the floor, light kisses and tender caresses._

Slowly her hand fell away from her mouth. An ache, rippled across her heart, splintering it. His voice, echoed across the invisible plain of her mind.

A phantom, a ghostly image of Fiyero appears before her eyes. He stands tall, his feet spread. His eyes narrow as he points a finger straight at her heart, the other rests in a lose fist, against his side. He stands rigid, his stance cocked to the side.

_You should be mine! Not his! You were meant to be with me!_

"Fiyero" whispers Elphaba. Tears pool within her eyes, the echo of his voice lingers against her lips.

_You. Should. Have. Been. Mine_

Her fingers lithely brush against her lips; a ghost of a kiss, lingered, making her shiver.

She honestly didn't know what she was thinking. All she knew, was that his words had stopped her, her heart froze in her chest, her breath left her body and everything around her went completely numb.

_You. Should. Have. Been. Mine!_

Her lips trembled, and the tears she's tried to keep at bay, trickle down her cheeks, leaving dainty little scars; track marks of her pain, her anguish.

_She watches in a daze, as Fiyero gently slides Galinda's slender fingers from his arm. Slowly, he steps up next to her and before she can move, he reaches out towards her. _

_ Her body stiffens, feeling his hands pull her towards him. His scent overwhelms her senses, making her head spin and her heart to beat like a jackhammer within her chest. _

_ She was about to scream, to punch him, and demand her release, but those words never escape her lips, for just as she was about to let loose her tirade, Fiyero's lips crash against hers._

_ Her body felt like, as if her soul had separated from her body and floated freely amongst the mist of stars and heaven's bliss. Her head swam, and her heart fluttered within her chest. The world slowed, the people faded away, and all there was, was her and Fiyero; two lonely souls, finding each other, and making each lonely fragment of a being, whole._

"Yero" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracking. She hated him, hated what he did to her, what he _does _to her. A simple touch, a look, a gentle caress sends her heart a flutter, and her skin to tingle.

Shaking her head, she tried to dispel the ache, throbbing within, to crack what was left of her already fractured heart, her soul. She couldn't take this. Not now, not when her heart was starting to heal, the fragmented pieces slowly mending, and fusing together.

A soft moan danced on the edge of a silent breeze, dancing around her. Her eyes flickered to the side, fear sparkling within.

Her breathe hitched in her throat at the sight of Siefer, laying on his side, naked, save for the twist of the sheets wrapped loosely around his waist. His dark mocha hair fell over his face, casting a crescent shadows to fall over his eyes. A goofy, lopsided smile on his face.

Gasping, her eyes drifted down to the elegant bowl of her lap. Her mouth flopped open in the air, words silent as the grave, slipped past her lips. She was in a bed, and not just any bed, but Siefer's! And, to top it all off, she was naked! Naked as a newborn babe!

Her hands flew to the covers. Clenching the Vinkun silk between her fingers; the silk pooled out between her knuckles. Roughly, she pulled them up to cover her bare chest.

The movement, though quick, stirred Siefer from his slumber. A wisp of air dispelled from his lips. His head lazily turned on the pillow, the sweep of his bangs fell in mocha waves over his forehead. An arm rose up and limply fell over his pillow, bent at the elbow, above his head.

"Five more minutes Ma" groans Siefer.

Elphaba could feel his legs shift beneath the blankets. And if it weren't for this extremely awkward situation, she would have found Siefer's sleep induced rant, adorable.

Stilling her emotions, Elphaba slowly leaned in closer to Siefer. Her hair fell over her shoulders in light, cascading waves. Gently, she tucked a few strands behind her ear, as she gazed back at the sleeping man, lying beside her.

Though strange, she couldn't help, but smile, as she gazed down at Siefer, fast asleep, twisted beneath the sheets. He looked so adorable, so innocent.

"Siefer" whispers Elphaba gently.

Oz her mouth was sore, and dry, yet another thing her aching, and exhausted brain was not ready to process.

"Hmm…come on Ma…its Saturday…no school" whines Siefer.

Sighing, Elphaba blew a stray strand of her raven hair from her face. Rolling her eyes, a goofy, mischievous smile crested along her lips. Leaning towards Siefer's slumbering form, she lowered her lips, until they were but an inch away from his ear.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she narrowed her eyes, before puckering her lips. Gently, she blew a soft breath to wisp past the sleeping man's ears, and ruffle his hair.

"Siefer" moans Elphaba softly, and in a seductive voice.

"Hmm" replies Siefer, a goofy smile, crests along his lips.

Giggling, Elphaba clamps a hand over her mouth.

Gaining control, she leans closer. Her sweetened breath once again brushes lithely over his ear, and cascades over his face. The same lopsided grin spreads across his lips as he shivers.

Unconsciously he turns. His arm rises up, and catching Elphaba off guard, wraps around her.

A yelp, slips past Elphaba's lips before she finds herself once again, pulled down to the bed, her nose bumping against his.

"Hmm cupcake" moans Siefer.

"Cupcake?" whispers Elphaba, a soft frown, flickers across her face.

_Great…now I've officially earned a "nickname" worse that Elphie! _

Shrugging, Elphaba curls her lips in a devilish grin. Wincing, she wiggles her arm free from beneath Siefer's grasp. Slowly, she reaches up towards Siefer's face. The tips of her fingers lithely brush against his cheek. The pads of her fingers trace the small pattern of diamonds going down his neck.

A wide grin spreads across her face, seeing Siefer shiver beneath her touch.

Oz, he was handsome. She thanked any deity who could hear an aberrations prayer, for this miracle. All her life, she had been told she would die alone, that no one within their right mind would want to marry a freak, an abomination like her. A monster, a murderess.

Sadness flickers within her eyes, remembering that horrendible night. The night when her mother's spirit flew away, and Nessa; a daughter born with pale, rose petal pink skin, was welcomed to this world with legs tangled beyond recognition.

Tears flooded her eyes an echo of pain shimmered within, and her heart clenched, remembering all that Nessa would be denied. A mother's lullaby, her soft caresses, and soothing hugs, and tender kisses to wash away the pain of a broken heart, a scraped knee, stricken with illness, her cooking.

Melena was an amazing cook, she could cook anything and it made your taste buds dance and sing in scintillation.

Since Nessa could remember, Elphaba had made sure to cook all the meals, all the food, there mother used to make, much to her sister's delight and her father's anger.

Frex rather forget the wife he lost, for the pain was too much. Too much for his weak heart to bare. After Melena passed, Frex closed his heart off. He became recluse, burying himself in his work. After all, since Melena and her family lineage were the true Eminent's to the Land of the Munchkin's, Frex had to rise in her stead, until the day when Nessa reached the proper age, to take over the Governship, then and only then, would he step down and disappear from the public eye.

He would still remain by her side, guiding her, but aside from that, he would remain cloaked in the shadows.

When Frex did leave his study, he would dote upon Nessa, showering her with Munchkinland's finest. Dresses made of silk and satin, jewelry of exquisite beauty, and shoes he would claim to be befitting for the next Governor of Munchkinland. The jeweled shoes were a testament of his proclamation, and the last gift he had bestowed upon Nessa, before leaving her into the capable hands of her sister.

It wasn't just the gifts, for Frex gave all of Melena's possessions to his precious daughter, claiming that's what Melena would have wanted.

Absently, Elphaba's fingers reached up and fingered the locket pendant; a necklace, the only possession of her mother's she managed to procure.

It was made of Gillikin ebony crystals, and a mix of Vinkun lace. The charm is a crescent rose made of ebony laid across a silver moon.

Her lips trembled, remembering the times she watched her mother put the necklace on.

_Elphaba was two, and used to stand off to the side of her parents door, half hidden by the wall. Large, expressive chocolate eyes watched in awe, as Frex stood behind her mother, tenderly placing the necklace around her neck._

_ Clasping it he would lean down press a gentle kiss to the back of Melena's neck. Melena would turn, love sparkling within her eyes as she stared back at her husband. Tilting her head up, the two would share a loving kiss. _

_ Elphaba would be lost, watching her parents interact. A secret ache throbbed within her heart, an echo, a prayer to find a love as pure as her parents._

_ Her moment shattered, hearing an irritated grunt. Heavy footsteps approached her. Her head snapped up, her large expressive eyes stared, and fear sparkled within at the hulking creature towering over her._

_ "Be gone you disgusting thing!" boomed her father's voice, making Elphaba tremble._

_ She would stand frozen, her mind willing her body to move, yet her small body just wouldn't obey. Paralyzed, she stood there, staring back at her father, tears shimmering within her eyes. _

_ Rage, burning within his eyes, her father would roar back at her before raising a foot in the air. It took a split second, before a painful blow to her chest, sent the girl flying to the ground._

_ A squeak of pain slipped past Elphaba's lips. Weakly, she pulled herself off the floor. Her long ebony hair swept across the floor and over her bruised shoulder. Her eyes watched in fear, as her father glared back at her, before slamming the door shut._

_ Elphaba remained crumpled on the ground, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her entire body ached, her arm tingled, and a numbing sensation flowed from the tip of her shoulder, to the tips of her fingers._

_ Wincing Elphaba weakly rose to her feet. Wobbling, her hand reached across her small chest. Petite fingers curled around her injured arm. Yanking, she heard a pop, before agonizing pain, rippled down her arm._

_ Biting her lip, she crushed her eyes closed, willing the pain to shatter within the dark recess of her mind._

_ Once the pain dispersed, she awkwardly walked back to her room; a small portion of the attic, designated just for her. There, she would curl herself into the corner, and legs tucked against her chest, she would cry out her anguish._

Elphaba's eyes slowly lowered and stared back at the necklace, fingered delicately between her fingers. Tears swam within, remembering the day, when she procured it.

_She was four, and her baby sister had just been born. The funeral had been held a couple days after. Elphaba had been forbidden to even attend the funeral._

_ When the family returned to Colwen Grounds, Elphaba was banished to the attic. Alone, she curled herself in the corner; her eyes stared off into the distance, as her head rested against the humps of her knees. Her tiny arms wrapped around her legs, holding them against her body, for comfort, for protection against her broken heart, she wasn't sure. All she did know was that she felt more alone than ever._

_ Her eyes shimmered, before raising her head up. Slowly, she unwound her arms from her legs. Rising, she silently crossed the room, and opening the door, she tiptoed down the long hallway to the one place where she knew, the pain in her heart, could be sated._

_ Slowly, tiny fingers reached up, and grasping the golden knob, turned it. _

_ Her eyes widened, for there, sitting at the vanity, were her mother. She was dressed in a pale pink and white dress. The sleeves were gossamer white, showing off her shapely arms. Her beautiful raven hair was half pinned up, and her dark eyes stared sadly, back at her own reflection._

_ Elphaba held her breath, as her mother slowly laid the silver brush, clutched loosely within her fingers, down on the vanity. Slowly, she turned, till her angelic eyes stared warmly back at her._

_ "Mama?" whispers Elphaba brokenly._

_ "Come to me…my emerald beauty" whispers Melena._

_ "Mama!" cries Elphaba._

_ Tears blinded her, as she ran head long towards her mother, sitting before her, arms spread, a soft smile played on her delicate lips._

_ Crashing against her mother, Elphaba buried her tear-stained face against her mother's chest. Her small arms wound around her mother's waist and her entire body trembled as tears spilled from her eyes._

_ "Oh my little frog" whispers Melena softly. _

_ A sob, slipped past Elphaba's lips, feeling her mother's warm arms, wrap around her small body. Her mother's scent, danced around her. The feel of the fabric of her dress, pressed against her cheek, as her mother leaned towards her._

_ Resting her cheek on the top of Elphaba's head, Melena held her trembling daughter close, a soft melody vibrated against her lips, stilling Elphaba's tears._

_ "Why did you have to go away Mommy?" cries Elphaba._

_ "I'm sorry my little frog…I didn't want to" whispers Melena._

_ "I miss you so much Mommy…I'm all alone now" cries Elphaba._

_ Turning, she presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Elphaba's head. Rising, her slender hands rise up and cup the sides of Elphaba's cheeks. Gently, she tilts Elphaba's head up, till her dark, chocolate eyes stared back at her._

_ "I'll always be with you my darling…always…I'll be watching over you…always" whispers Melena._

_Gently, the hand cupping her cheek trails up to the top of her head. Slowly, her pale fingers run down Elphaba's raven hair._

_ "Please Mommy…please don't leave me. Father hates me and Nessa" cries Elphaba._

_ "Elphaba…you'll never be alone…as long as you believe" whispers Melena._

_ "Believe?" asks Elphaba._

_ "Yes my love…you must have faith…you must believe…and keep your heart open. For love is the cure" smiles Melena softly._

_ "Mommy…I" starts Elphaba._

_ Smiling, Melena presses a gentle finger against her daughter's lips. Her other hand reaches up, and brushes through her daughter's long, raven hair._

_ "You'll understand…when you're ready" smiles Melena._

_ "Mommy?" whispers Elphaba._

_ "When you're ready my darling…come and get it…seize it with all your heart, and never be afraid"_

_ Elphaba watches, as her mother's head lifts up, her dark eyes stare off into the distance. Tears dance within her eyes. The Calling, she was being Called back. _

_ A single tear spilled from her eye. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to her daughter._

_ "Take the locket…it's yours to have and own" replies Melena softly._

_ "Mommy?" asks Elphaba, fear strikes her heart, at the change of demeanor. Her mother's voice was almost fearful, yet tinged with sadness._

_ "I must go my darling" whispers Melena._

_ "No…no please don't leave me!" cries Elphaba. Instantly, her head crashes against her mother's chest, and her arms wind around her mother's waist._

_ "I must…I'm sorry" whispers Melena._

_ "Please don't go" pleads Elphaba._

_ "I'll always be with you…forever and into eternity" fades Melena's voice._

_ Elphaba's head snaps up. Her eyes flood with tears. She stands alone, in her parent's room. The small chair her mother sat in was neatly tucked beneath the vanity. _

_ "Mommy" whispers Elphaba._

_Her eyes lifted towards the vanity. The silver brush set, sat in the center of the crystal tray, undisturbed. A thin layer of dust could be seen over the brush set, and the bottles of perfume._

_ I'll always be with you…forever and into eternity _

_ Slowly, Elphaba's eyes rose to stare at the gilded mirror. The tears had long since vanished. Now, only hope, a new found resolution sparkled within. A small smile, crested along her lips as she stared back, at her mirror image. _

_ Her small fingers rose, and daintily touched the necklace, strung across her neck. The ebony locket, her mother's last earthly possession, sparkled in the sunlight._

_ "I promise Mommy…I love you" whispers Elphaba._

Her thoughts shatter feeling a hand cup her cheek. Her eyes fly open, and her breath hitches within her throat. Siefer's gentle sapphire eyes stared back at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry…did I scare you?" asks Siefer gently.

"Siefer" cries Elphaba.

Siefer stiffens as Elphaba crashes her head against his chest. Tears spill from her eyes, and her body trembles as violent sobs slip past her quivering lips.

"What's the matter my love?...What's wrong?" asks Siefer gently.

Shaking her head, Elphaba weakly winds a trembling arm around Siefer's neck.

His heart cracked, seeing his emerald angel, so broken before him. Gently, his arms wound protectively around her, holding her close, as he whispered soothing words back at the emerald witch.

After a few moments, the sobs subside. Her arms fall limp against his neck.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asks Siefer softly.

Pulling back, Elphaba stared back into Siefer's eyes. Love and admiration, sparkled within his dazzling eyes. Her heart fluttered, mending the small cracks, the fissures made by a life time of pain and suffering.

A soft smile, slipped across her lips. Closing her eyes, she snuggled her head against his chest.

"Just a dream…it was just a dream" whispers Elphaba softly.

"A dream doesn't make you break down though? What's the matter El…please…tell me?" asks Siefer gently.

"Just hold me close, and never let me go" whispers Elphaba.

Sighing, Siefer wrapped his arms around Elphaba's slender waist. Pulling her against him, he held his angel, close. His fingers gently combed through her raven locks. Pulling back, he stares down at her.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had once again evened out. She was asleep once more.

Smiling, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before resting his head back down on the pillow. His nose, lightly bumped against hers, as he stared at her, watching her sleep.

"If I had to choose, between breathing and loving you…I would use my last breath to say…I love you" whispers Siefer.

Shiz University sat empty, all the students remained either in bed, or were working on ridding their bodies of their infernal hangover. Only a small few, dared to leave their dorms, in search of food. A small few, walked the grounds without a care in the world; the lucky ones, who had not taken to the drink.

Galinda Upland was one of those girls. It was midday, when the blonde finally awoke from her alcohol-induced coma.

A pain filled groan, slipped past her lips, as she weakly lifted her head from beneath her pillow. Her eyes were groggy, and red rimmed. Her beautiful curls hung limp over her shoulders.

Wincing, she casted her eyes to the window. Small splints of sunlight filtered through the half drawn shades. Silently, the blonde cursed herself for not closing them the night before. Course, she could hardly remember how in Oz she even made it back to her dorm.

The last thing she remembered was Elphie and Siefer leaving the Ozdust, and…Fiyero.

Immediately, Galinda sat up. Course her body and her head scolded her later for such an abrupt action. Her eyes stared wide into the distance, as the memories of that night, came flooding back to her.

Slowly, she fell back onto her hunches, her heart ached, remembering how broken Fiyero looked, how desperate he was for an ounce of comfort. The feel of his arms wrapping tight around her body, as his body trembled, racked with sobs.

Falling to the sheets, Galinda stared absently up at the ceiling. A small smile, slipped past her lips, as she stared up at the sparkling stars. A spell, she, well, more appropriately Elphie, had done in recent months.

Galinda had always loved star gazing. And it was on a night when a terrible storm swept through Shiz, that Elphaba had enchanted the ceiling with real stars.

Galinda had crawled into bed with Elphaba, and the two snuggled close, looking at the stars, Elphaba holding her close, her arms tightening around her every time thunder clasped in the violent sky.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Frowning, Galinda's fingers reached behind her. Grabbing her pillow, she hurled it towards her roommate's bed.

"Elphie…wake up!" snaps Galinda.

When silence followed, Galinda slowly turned her head towards Elphaba's bed. Her eyes widened, seeing her friends bed, made up neatly from the morning before.

"Elphie?"

Sitting up, Galinda's eyes stared back at the bed. The ebony comforter was pulled up to the edge of her emerald pillow, the sheets, tucked just beneath it.

_She hadn't slept in her bed all night_

A smile lit her face. Oh this was positively wonderful! Elphaba had slept the night at her boyfriends. Oh how scandalicious.

Giggling, Galinda fell on her back and kicking her feet in the air, took her only remaining pillow, and started to bounce it on the tops of her toes.

Last night couldn't have gone better. All the students welcomed Elphaba with open arms. Everyone wanted to talk to her, to get to know her. And she was most proud of her friend, the normally recluse Elphaba Thropp, actually opened up, and made an attempt at talking to these people Sometimes holding long conversations with a few.

Giggling, Galinda bounced her pillow against the tips of her toes, as she sang.

"La…la…la…la you'll be popular! Just not as popular as me!"

_I can't lose her Glin…she's the love of my life_

Galinda freezes, the pillow hits her toes, before teetering and falling over the edge of the bed. Her eyes stared wide at the ceiling, and her heart jackhammered within her chest.

_Fiyero_

Jumping up, she quickly dressed and applied her make up. Giving her reflection a last once over, she snatched up her keys, her cloak and bolted out the door.

Twirling her cloak over her shoulders, she made her way through the Courtyards of Shiz, with one destination in mind; Briscoe Hall.

The building was tall, made of light colored bricks. Thick vines of ivy crept along the walls. Blossoms of blue and frail purples shimmered in the sunlight. A large sign, above the stained glass doors read "Welcome to Briscoe Hall Male Dormitories.

Reaching the door, Galinda's fingers reached out and curled around the handle. Stilling, she turned to the left, then to the right. It would do no good for her to be caught, sneaking into the Male Dormitories, an act which could lead to suspension.

Turning to the doors, Galinda muttered a small chant beneath her breath. A soft click, and the door cracks open. Smiling she pulls the door open, and quickly, skips inside.

Quietly, she tip toed her way up the steps to the fourth floor. Reaching it, she made her way down the dark, oak wood hallway. The doors were the same color as the walls, with small hints of cherry. The name plates on the doors were gold, and the lettering was a dark ebony.

Half way down the hall, Galinda stops. Her eyes read the name plate fastened to the door.

Master Fiyero Tiggular.

Master Avaric Tenmeadows.

Closing her eyes, she stilled her racing heart. Closing her hands in a loose fist, she rose it up to the door, and knocked lightly.

A few minutes of silence followed. Frowning, Galinda raised her hand back up and knocked again, this time louder.

A crash and a string of curse words followed, making Galinda pale.

The door flew open, and a much disheveled Fiyero, stood at its threshold. His wheat hair fell over his eyes, darkening his appearance, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale and drawn. He was shirtless, and his pants were just barely hanging around his waist.

"Galinda…what in Oz are you doing here?" asks Fiyero gruffly.

"I came to see how you were doing?" replies Galinda.

"Oz Galinda…couldn't this have waited till later?" whines Fiyero as his hand rises up and clutches aching skull.

"It's one in the afternoon Fiyero!" snaps Galinda.

"Yes, and I _just _fell asleep" growls Fiyero.

"Fiyero…I…I need to speak to you…about Elphie" replies Galinda softly.

"Elphie…why what's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" asks Fiyero, fear sparkling within his eyes.

"No…no she's fine" soothes Galinda.

"Then why bother…she made it perfectly clear at the party that she wishes to have nothing to do with me" grumbles Fiyero.

"Fiyero…I know your hurting. But trying to close yourself off and losing yourself at the bottom of the bottle won't help" pleads Galinda.

"What else am I supposed to do Glin…she doesn't want me anywhere _near _her" growls Fiyero.

"She loves you Fiyero" whispers Galinda.

"No she doesn't" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

Growling, Galinda reaches out and grabs a hold of Fiyero's arm. Spinning him around, she glares back at him.

"Yes she does! I've seen it in her eyes. That night, at the Ozdust, love was sparkling within her eyes! She's just confused Fiyero…she's lost and she doesn't know where to go or whom to turn to. She's hurting too. But that night…before she was pulled away by Siefer…I saw it. A spark, a glimmer of love" replies Galinda.

"_Siefer_" growls Fiyero, instantly, his face darkens at the mention of _his _name.

"What is with you? Why does he bother you so much?" asks Galinda.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Fiyero gruffly.

"This is beyond you hating him for dating Elphie…something else is going on here…and I want to know what!" snarls Galinda, as she stomps her foot for affect.

"Glin…not now" whines Fiyero.

"Fiyero…you need to speak with someone. This spiral of destruction is not good" daintily, she places her hand over Fiyero's heart. "We've been friends since childhood. You trusted me before…trust me now"

Fiyero stares back into Galinda's sparkling cerulean eyes. The anger ebbs away, and slowly, his body relaxes against her touch. A soft smile, tugs at the sides of his lips.

"Alright Glin…alright. I'll tell you what…meet me at the Wilted Thorn Bird at four okay?" asks Fiyero softly.

"You'll be there?" asks Galinda, eyeing him.

"I promise" smiles Fiyero.

"Very well Master Tiggular…four o'clock at the Wilted Thorn Bird…not a moment thereafter" sniffs Galinda, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Till then" bows Fiyero.

Giving her one last smile, Fiyero gently closes the door.

For a few minutes, Galinda stands there, staring at the door, a small smile on her lips. Finally, Fiyero was opening up to her. And maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to fix this sordid love-affair between two lovers, both vying for the green girls heart.

Smiling, she starts to turn on her heels, when a low, seductive voice, floats through the air.

Stiffening, Galinda presses her ear to the door, and listens, the sound of movement, clothes crumpling to the floor and the squeak of a bed, soft moans, and gentle kisses.

"Who was that?"

"No one…go back to sleep"

Galinda's eyes widened in horror, and her mouth dropped open. Weakly, she stumbled away from the door. Her hand rose, and cupped her lips.

Hitting the wall, Galinda very slowly, slide down till her bottom touched the ground.

Fiyero…was in his room, with another girl in his bed. Oh Oz.


	9. Double Crossed

Bro'mance

Chapter 9

Double Crossed

_AN: Oh my goodness really people! I'm going to cry! The responses received from my last posting blew me away! Thank you all so so much! All you guys are wonderful! Huge shout outs and a big hug goes out to Fae the Queen! Thank you for your review, and being the first one! You're so awesome! Just wait, it gets better after this chapter. Thanks again! RavenCurls! Girl I missed you! Welcome back! And thank you for the review! I missed you so much! Now get back to writing! Just kidding. elphiesglinda, hello! Thank you so much for the review! TBlewis, Thank you! I love the idea of Fiyero-Hunters! Lol. After reading your review, the song "March of the Witch Hunters" kept playing over and over again in my head! I laughed so hard after reading your review. Lol. Thank you so much, for everything! Elphaba-WWW, Thank you for the review, and I have to admit, that's my favorite line too. Hug! Thank you! Maddy-Fae, Your very welcome and thank you for your awesome review! PeachBlossomHunters…oh dear. I guess I better run away then. Lol. Thanks again, you're a peach. L8lytwner, Well, you're going to feel a heck of a lot worse for Elphie. Thanks for the review! You're so awesome! Hurry back! StuckInSouthstairs, lol, thank you so so much for your review. I really like your critical eye, it really helps me to keep the story in line. Thank you very much and thank you for staying with this story. _

_ Alright you guys, here's the next chapter. I do want to say really quick that all of you are amazing. Really. If it weren't for readers like you, I, and other writers wouldn't still be here. Thank you so much, and thank you for all your wonderful support. It means the world to me. _

_ Ok, enough mushy stuff. On with the story. Thank you all again for the review. I hope you like this chapter. More is on the way. Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Slowly, long black lashes fluttered open. Dark chocolate sparkling with gold dust stared out into the world, her conscious mind, had turned away.

A small smile lit her face, seeing Siefer lying beside her, staring back at her. Love, shimmered within his eyes, and a soft smile, played at his lips.

His fingers gently twirled a strand of ebony hair, and every now again, the tips of his fingers caressed her cheek, making her shiver. His other arm was wrapped protectively around her bare waist.

For a moment, she stared; her eyes trailed the light pattern of delicate blue diamond's trailing down his neck. Her eyes dipped, to his chest. The same small diamonds weaved around his chest, and trailed to his lower back. How she didn't notice them before, she never knew.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head down, and kissed each and every diamond.

Siefer shivered, feeling her soft lips touch his flesh. A heat, ignited within, a fire, burned, setting his skin aflame. A hiss of pleasure slipped past his lips, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Oz she was a Temptress, a tease, and she was all his.

She smiled, feeling his body go rigid, and shiver beneath her touch. How she relished it, the reactions she could elicit by a single touch, a soft caress, a gentle wisp of her breath.

The hand resting against her pillow rises. A growl slipped past his lips, feeling Elphaba's lips trail further down his chest, and his stomach. His hand lowers and cups her cheek. The other, grabs onto her breast, kneading it between his fingers.

A soft moan slipped past Elphaba's lips, feeling Siefer's touch. Her whole body quivered, and her breathes turned into soft pants. Her legs shifted beneath the sheets, bumping into his.

Smiling, he lifted his foot up. Resting his big toe against her thigh, he gently ran his toes down her leg, making her shiver.

"Siefer" moans Elphaba.

Reaching down, he gently brings her mouth up to his.

At first, Elphaba went rigid, her body stiffened beneath the sheets, and her mind swirled. Slowly, she forced her body to relax against his touch.

For the first time, she allowed her barriers to fall, to crumble beneath her feet. He didn't know it, but Elphaba was giving him the greatest gift of all, her trust, for never had she given such to anyone, not even Galinda.

She trusted him completely. And with that, she allowed her barricade to fall, for she knew, she wanted to give her complete self to this man.

His hand rose and cupped her cheek. The other tangled within her hair. Soft moans slipped past their lips, as the two relished in each other's touch.

Reluctantly, Siefer pulled away. His dark, sapphire eyes stared back into shimmering chocolate. The gold dust sprinkled within, sparkled with unshed tears. Her lips were swollen, and her face soft. She looked so innocent, so beautiful.

Smiling, the hand cupping her cheek opens. The pads of his fingers trace her delicate jaw line, before resting against the side of her face. Fingers splayed, they rested against her cheek, the tips barely grazing the edge of her eye.

He didn't want to, but he knew that she had to talk about what had happened. It was the only way, not only for her to heal, but to help put to rest, the ghosts, and the demons still haunting her.

Smiling softly, he leaned towards her, and kissed the tip of her nose. Pulling back, he stared softly back at her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asks Siefer gently.

Tears pool within her eyes. Lowering them to the bed, her shoulder rises, nudging the hand resting there, to slide off.

Frowning, Siefer watches as Elphaba curls into herself. Her body goes rigid against his. A soft tremble, vibrated down her body, to the tips of her toes.

Sighing, he slid two fingers beneath her chin. Gently, he raised her head up, until her tear-filled eyes stared back into his. His heart cracked, seeing her lips quiver.

"I" starts Elphaba. She lowers her head, as the tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"El…I'm here. I promise to never hurt you. I want to be the one to protect you. Too wash away your pain, and to wipe the tears from your eyes. Please…trust me" pleads Siefer gently.

Her heart clenched within her chest. Could she? Could she tell Siefer her deepest, darkest secrets? Would he still love her, a murder, a monster, an abomination? Or would he turn her away, casting her back into the pits of hell.

"You can trust me Fae…you can trust me" whispers Siefer gently, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Her head snaps up, her eyes widen, and her lips quiver. The tears vanish, replaced with fear, and shock.

"What…what did you call me?" asks Elphaba gently.

"Fae" repeats Siefer, not really understanding the significance of the name.

"How…how do you know that name?" asks Elphaba.

Her heart jackhammered within her chest. Only one called her by that name. And _he _was the only one, whom she allowed to call her such.

"Well" starts Siefer uneasily. He really wasn't ready for this. He didn't mean for the name to slip from his lips to begin with.

How could he tell her the truth? That he had heard the name on the lips of the man whom he called brother. The same man, vying for the heart of the Emerald Enchantress.

Quickly, his mind raced to find a logical explanation for the slip, for he knew, that he was far too deep now. He couldn't tell her, not now, not when she had finally let him in.

"Fae well" starts Siefer. Then an idea springs to mind. Relieved, his body relaxes, the same lopsided smile returns to his lips. Calmly, he rests his head in his hand, as he stares back at Elphaba.

"The name Fae is a Vinkun Goddess" explains Siefer. It was a lie, sort of.

"Fae was a Goddess known throughout the Vinkus. Her beauty far surpassed that of Lurline and Kumbricia. She was fierce, with a fiery temper and a loved just as fiercely. She protected her people, using her magick to protect her province. She fell in love with a foreigner…a man who had heard legends of her beauty, and of her magick. He came to the Vinkus, seeking her out" explains Siefer.

"What happened?" asks Elphaba, forcing her aching body to relax.

"The foreigner stupidly tried to climb the high peaks of the Vinkun Mountains…in search of her. His foot slipped on a loose ledge, and he started to tumble down the mountain. Lucky for him, Fae appeared, and save the man. The two instantly fell in love, once the man and Fae, stared into each other's eyes. The two started to have an affair, for in truth, the man was already married to another. And Fae…she was married to the Land of the Vinkus. But neither cared" explains Siefer.

"How tragic…for the wife he left behind" whispers Elphaba.

She didn't care no matter how much two people loved each other. If you had already committed your heart to another, then are bound to that person, until the day your spirit flew from this world, and into the next.

"The wife having been without her husband for months went in search of him. She stumbled across her husband and Fae, in the throes of their passion. Crushed, the wife stumbled towards the edge of the mountain. She whispered, brokenly for her husband to have a happy life with his choice. And before her husband could reach her, she had thrown herself off the mountain, disappearing within the mist"

"She…she" stammers Elphaba, tears pooled within her eyes, hearing such a tragic tale of broken love. For a flicker of a second, her heart raced across her memories, to that horrible night, when the man she loved, destroyed her.

"Yes…her husband, devastated by his actions, walked to the edge. It was at that moment, as he stared down from its peak, that the full weight of his betrayal, hit him. The love he felt for his wife, raced back to his heart, and shattered it. He realized how his selfish desires to claim the Goddess for himself, had cost him the love of his life. Broken, he turned and glared back at Fae. He slowly edged his way to the ledge, his cold, manipulative eyes never leaving the Goddesses. Before he jumped, he cursed Fae…then leapt to his death"

"Cursed her?" asks Elphaba.

"He cursed her to wander the lands, for all eternity, a lonely soul, never able to find the One who would make her whole" finishes Siefer.

"And did she?" asks Elphaba.

"She did. It is said, that Fae's spirit still haunts the land, seeking her lover, and the man who had condemned her life into darkness, beseeching forgiveness"

Frowning, Elphaba crosses her arms in front of her chest as she sits up. Her raven hair cascades down her bare shoulders in soft curls.

"So you feel it befitting to give _me _the name of one condemned to a life of misery?" asks Elphaba incredulously. "Am I but a tragic figure in this love? Is t_his _all our love is? An affair! Are you with another and only having your little "fun" on the side with me!"

Siefer shrinks back. Never, had he seen Elphaba t_his _enraged. And he hoped to never again.

Holding out his hands, he tries to calm Elphaba down, before something explodes, or worse, shatters.

"No…of course not Elphaba! I'm merely stating that-"

But Siefer's pleads are lost, as Elphaba's enraged voice, interrupts him.

"Is that all I' am to you! Some fun little toy you can play around with then leave the next! I'm not that kind of girl! How dare you treat me like some slut you picked up off the street!" roars Elphaba.

Angry, Elphaba leaps out of bed, and running around the room, snatches up her clothes.

Siefer watches, as Elphaba throws on her clothes. Though, blinded by her anger, she ends up putting her dress on backwards, which later earned another growl before she angrily yanked the infernal garment off her body.

Grumbling under her breath, she twists the garment around and throwing it on, started to snatch up her shoes.

"You're just as much of a pig as any man who walks the Land of Oz!" roars Elphaba as she hops up and down; trying to put on the heels that Galinda had talked her into wearing.

If she hadn't been so angry, Siefer would have found this to be quite comical. A lesson learned, by his mother.

"You stupid…egotistical pig of a Vinkun!" snarls Elphaba, as she hops on the other foot, trying to slip her other shoe on. Her hair bounced off her shoulders, yet her eyes, glared back at him, dark, and raging, like a thundercloud.

"Elphaba" tries Siefer.

"No…no don't you dare come near me! You stay away! YOU IGNORANT SON-OF-A-WINKIE!" roars Elphaba.

Siefer cringes, as the glass to his bay window shatters. A couple books on his table flies across the room. Hitting it, the book remains stuck, half way in the wall. Papers fly around like a twister and the crystal chandelier above his kitchen table swings violently.

"Elphaba please calm down" pleads Siefer.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" roars Elphaba.

Sighing, Siefer quickly crawls out of bed, and in four quick strides, he steps up to Elphaba. Before she can react, Siefer reaches out and gathers Elphaba's trembling body into his arms.

Pulling her close, he holds her against him.

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer.

"No…no let me go!" cries Elphaba.

She didn't know why she was being so emotional, so irrational, though a part of her knew the reason. She had after all, given him her most precious gift, let the walls fall around her, and gave him her trust. To her, this was just as big a betrayal as what Fiyero had done to her, months prior.

"Elphaba please listen to me" whispers Siefer soothingly. Gently, his hands rub soft circles against her back. He turns his head, and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"No…you're a liar…a liar! You're just like him! You're just like him!" cries Elphaba weakly.

Her legs wobble, before giving beneath her.

Feeling her body go limp against him, Siefer gently helps Elphaba down to the floor. His arms remain wound protectively around her waist, holding her close, and soothing away her tears.

"Who?" asks Siefer, fear stricken within his voice.

"F…Fiyero" whimpers Elphaba.

Unconsciously, his arms tightened around her. His heart went out to her. The pain of what his brother did still echoed loud within her heart. The pain was still there, lingering, whispering, and teasing her just along the rim of her conscious.

Closing his eyes, he tried to still his rampant heart. He didn't like being compared to _him. _And at that moment, he swore that he would do whatever it took, to change that.

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer gently. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he pulls back. His arm loosens, and his fingers rise up to gently touch her face. Carefully, he wipes away the tears from her eyes, kissing them away.

"I'm nothing like him. I promised you before that I would never hurt you and I plan to keep that promise…I love you Elphaba. And will do everything in my power, to protect you, to make you happy. To make sure that a smile always remains on those beautiful lips" replies Siefer gently.

"Siefer" whispers Elphaba.

"The name Fae…it belongs to a Goddess…condemned for a love that was not hers to attain…but isn't why I gave you it. Fae was beautiful…an ethereal Goddess who all men sought to claim. _You _are Fae…a beautiful Goddess, who I feel honored of holding, of kissing" whispers Siefer.

Crying, Elphaba gives Siefer a watery smile. Choking back a sob, she stares back at Siefer.

"I flew off the handle again…didn't I?" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Yes" laughs Siefer. His hand rises up and cups the side of her face. "But you're allowed. You've been through so much Elphaba…I can understand why you'd jump to conclusions"

"The Unnamed God…Lurline…even Kumbricia…I thank them all" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Why?" asks Siefer. His fingers trail down the elegant slope of her cheek to her lips. Gently, he brushes his fingers against her lips, making them part slightly.

"For sending you…into my life" replies Elphaba softly.

A soft smile, crested on Siefer's lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned towards Elphaba, and captured her lips. His hands rose, and cupped the sides of her face. And rising on his hunches, he pressed his body against hers.

She relaxed into the kiss, her body, resting against his. She became lost in the endless sea of bliss, crashing around her. All the pain in her life washed away, leaving only peace and serenity, to pulse within her fractured heart.

"Make love to me Siefer…please" whispers Elphaba.

Siefer's hands slowly lower from the sides of her face; his fingers lithely dance along her skin, skimming down her neck, to her shoulders. Hesitating for only a second, his fingers curl around the straps of her dress. Growling, he pulls the straps down her arms.

The black dress pools around Elphaba's legs. Lifting his hand up, his fingers trail up her arm, and lacing his fingers with hers, gently lifts her off the floor.

He pulls away, and bending down, scoops Elphaba up in his arms. A shrill, and giggles followed as Siefer carried Elphaba bridal style, back to the bed.

Laying her amongst the sheets, he climbed on top of her, his eyes gazed hungrily into her own. His hands rested on either side of her waist, holding up his body, and taking much of the weight.

"Oz you're beautiful" whispers Siefer.

Elphaba's hands reach up and grasp onto the sides of Siefer's head. Pulling him down, she crashes her lips against his. A fire, unfurled within her, making her desires ignite within her body. She needed him, needed to feel him inside her, and to help her forget…him.

He got lost within her taste, her scent, her touches, and hot breathes. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Fire and Ice, forbidden elements, bound together, in the endless symphony of love and hate.

Galinda sat upon the floor, her knees drawn against her chest, her arms wound protectively against her legs, keeping them in place. Her eyes stared empty, out into oblivion, unfocused, and shimmering with tears.

The sound of footsteps echoed within her aching skull. Robotically, she went rigid, as voices, soft as whispers, ricocheted off the walls. The soft scent of Gillikin Orchids filled Galinda's senses. Lazily, her head slid against the wall, her eyes stared wide, empty at the people approaching her. She could see them, hear them, yet she couldn't speak, nor move. It was as if she was trapped, her body becoming a prison cell.

The laughter stops, the man all but skids to a stop, the woman's heels scrape against the fine wood .

"Galinda?" whispered a familiar voice.

Galinda watched, paralyzed, frozen as the man who started this, who started the cogs to the Wheels of Destruction, kneel before her, his soft blue eyes stared worried, back into her own.

"Galinda…can you hear me?" asks Avaric again.

Silence followed. Avaric half turned to the woman standing next to him. His eyes shimmered with fear, as he reached out and touched the girl's fingers.

"Go and find Madame Dupoint…she'll know what to do" replies Avaric softly.

"Alright" The girl gives Galinda's limp form a small smile, before turning on her heels, and running as fast as she can, down the hallway.

Turning, Avaric once again stared back at Galinda. Reaching out, the pads of his fingers lithely skipped across her cheek.

"Galinda…speak to me" replies Avaric softly.

The touch of Avaric's fingers touching her face shatters the chains, binding her. Breaking free, Galinda's head immediately snaps up and all but glares back at Avaric, rage burned deep within her cerulean eyes.

"YOU!" snarls Galinda.

"I…yes?" asks Avaric.

Jumping to her feet, Galinda points a finger and jabs Avaric hard in the chest.

"It's because of _you _that all this has happened! Why my Elphie is broken! Why Fiyero is in there! With another woman!" spats Galinda.

"Fiyero is what…and what about Elphie?" asks Avaric confused.

No one knew, but Avaric had felt really guilty over the prank he had played over on Fiyero and Elphaba. At first, he thought it would be funny, giving the normally dashing Winkie Prince, bogus dating advice. But now, after having seen the repercussions of his actions, the guilt, all but flooded his heart.

He didn't know the full force of what his actions had wrought upon the innocent, but he had a fairly good idea. Especially the day Elphaba came to class, with her hair short, and layered.

It was horrifying, as well as shocking. He, as a lot of other males her at Shiz, loved Elphaba's long, raven hair. Secretly, he and the other men would watch as Elphaba sat alone against the tree, reading, blissfully unaware of anyone watching, entranced as her hair billowed like silk, in the warm summers breeze.

He didn't know what compelled him later. Perhaps jealousy? Or wanting the chance to obliterate the Winkie Prince's chances at the emerald beauty, hence paving the way for him, to try and make his moves he wasn't sure. All he knew was, that with what he had given Fiyero, would only lead to disaster. And it did.

After his last encounter, Fiyero took to the bottle. Drinking every chance he got. He started missing classes, choosing instead to bury his sorrows at the bottom of a brandy bottle.

Several times, Avaric would walk in, and find the Winkie Prince hunched over the toilet, passed out. Oh how he had lost count of the times he had to clean his friend up, and put him in bed, only to repeat the process the very next day. And the women!

Avaric had turned into one shrewd man, being able to sneak the Winkie Prince's latest conquest out, just as another came knocking on the door.

For this, he didn't understand why he would bed any women stupid enough to dance within the sheets with him. Though, he could guess the reasons for that, after all, he was a Prince, and for a girl to claim they had spent one night with the Prince of the Vinkus was…huge.

His confusion though soon turned to rage at the sight of his friend, passed out, a woman wrapped around him; some nameless slut, who had gotten drunk with him, and had decided to join him in his passion play.

He supposedly loved Elphaba, yet he was sleeping with any girl who would give him the time of day? How in Oz was _that _supposed to get the girl of his dreams back?

Avaric did once try and ask Fiyero this, to which he only received a grunt before he raised the bottle to his lips, and took a bit swig.

So now here he stood, with Galinda Upland standing toe to toe with him, her delicate finger pressed against his chest.

"He broke her! Shattered her! And it's all your fault!" screams Galinda.

"I…I don't" stammers Avaric.

His heart ached, as it leaped to his throat. Elphaba…broken?

"He broke her Avaric…after taking your advice…he broke her…she hadn't been the same since she returned to the Infirmary" replies Galinda softly.

"What do you mean?" asks Avaric.

"She was closing herself off…retreating within…she hardly spoke, nor ate…she just sat on her bed, staring out the window"

"Galinda…maybe she was just really tired still. The infirmary can leave a person drained you know" tries Avaric.

'I SAW THE BLOOD AVARIC! I HAD TO CLEAN UP HER WOUNDS!" roars Galinda.

"What?"

"Elphaba tried to take her life…the day Fiyero was practically humping two bimbo's out on the lawn…she came back to the dorm and sliced her wrists…mutilated them…almost beyond recognition" replies Galinda softly.

"But…but…she has Siefer" stammers Avaric.

"Now…not then. She was all alone Avaric…she felt hopeless…lost. Like there was no way out for her except death"

"Fiyero" growls Avaric.

Angry, Galinda cracks Avaric in the back of her head.

"Hey…what was that for!" growls Avaric hurt.

"It's because of _you _that Elphie tried to kill herself Avaric! Don't you dare put all the blame on him" snaps Galinda.

"He's the brainless one who couldn't figure out it was all a joke"

"Avaric…he's only brainless when it comes to Elphaba" replies Galinda softly.

"He's got it that bad for her…huh?" asks Avaric gently.

"He did…until now" nods Galinda towards the door.

"Don't you worry about him. I'll kick his ass and straighten him out" growls Avaric, his eyes rise up and glare at the door.

"What about Siefer?" asks Galinda.

"What about Siefer?" asks Avaric, returning his gaze to the blonde.

"I think…I think Elphie is…falling in love with him" whispers Galinda softly.

"SHE'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! WITH FIYERO'S BROTHER!" roars Avaric. Though after those words slip from his lips, he realizes his mistake. Instantly, his hands fly to his mouth.

"What…what did you say?" asks Galinda.

"Nothing" came Avaric's muffled reply.

"Avaric." Growls Galinda.

"Nothing really!"

Growling, Galinda snaps her fingers. Magically, a cast iron skillet appears in her hands. Pulling it from her back, she frowns.

_I wanted a broom! A mop! Something to whack him with!_

"Ahh…Glin"

Shrugging her shoulders, she shoves the skillet in Avaric's face.

"Don't make me use this" snarls Galinda.

"Glin…you _do _realize that your threatening me with a skillet right?" asks Avaric.

"Don't tempt me" growls Galinda.

"Come on…put that thing down. Before you-" but Avaric never gets a chance to finish his sentence. For just as he's about to reach down and grab the skillet away, Galinda swings it up towards his head.

Bells ring and his vision spins. An agonizing pain throbbed against his skull from where the skillet had hit his head. Instantly, his hand flew to his head as he stumbled back and slammed into the wall.

"Ozdamnit!" curses Avaric.

"I warned you"

"I didn't actually think you were going to go ahead and hit me with it! You could have broken my skull open!" whined Avaric.

"Stop being such a drama queen" sighs Galinda, rolling her eyes.

"Man" grumbles Avaric, as he rises back on his feet, and steps towards the blonde. A foot away he stops. His eyes fly open and his hands reach out and grasp onto her shoulders.

"Glin you have to tell me truthfully. Don't sugar coat it" pleads Avaric.

"Ookay?"

Rising to his full height, he stares serious, back into Galinda's eyes. For a moment, fear strikes her heart. What if that little hit to his head, damaged his brain. Oh no! She couldn't spend time in Southstairs! Oh the shame of it!

Gulping, Galinda stands trembling before Avaric. Holding her breath, she waits for him to speak.

Suddenly, the serious look on his face fades, and a crooked smile slides across his lips. His eyes lower, and sparkle in the light.

"How's my hair?"

"Avaric!" cries Galinda.

"Alright sorry"

Shoving the skillet close to his face again, Galinda backs Avaric against the wall of the hallway.

"Now spill…what do you mean Fiyero's brother?" asks Galinda.

"Just as I said…Elphaba is falling in love with Fiyero's brother…end of story, that's it folks…the end…cuoako dino…see ya…bye bye"

Galinda watches as Avaric starts to slide off the wall. About to step away, Galinda's hand reaches out and grabs a hold of his shirt. A grunt, and Avaric is once again slammed against the wall.

"Hey! This is really starting to get pretty old here" complains Avaric.

"There's more…isn't there?" asks Galinda.

"I haven't the foggiest in-" starts Avaric, but another hit by the frying pan silences it.

"Can it Avaric! We both know you're as philosophical as a plant! Now spill!"

"Fine…yes Siefer is Fiyero's brother…his _older _brother" explains Avaric, sighing in annoyance.

"Older…than why is he here at Shiz?" asks Galinda.

"He's only two years older than Fiyero. He was studying in the Emerald City when their parents wrote to him, requesting he come to Shiz to "look after Fiyero…end quote" explains Avaric.

"Wow…and Siefer"

"Obviously did. And apparently fell in love with Miss Elphaba in the process" huffs Avaric.

"Oh my Oz! ELPHIE IS DATING THE CROWNED PRINCE OF THE VINKUS!" cries Galinda.

"Yes Glin I think we've already established that"

"No, no you don't understand. Elphie is _dating _the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus…she has no idea who Siefer is!" exclaims Galinda.

"What…wait you mean Siefer never told her? Elphaba has no clue who Siefer is?" asks Avaric.

"None…all she knows is that he's from the Vinkus" explains Galinda.

"I can understand why he wouldn't tell her…but still…she deserves to know"

Suddenly, the door to the guys shared dorm room bursts open. Fiyero stands there, eyes blazing, his hair messy on top of his head and a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"WHAT IN OZ IS GOING ON HERE! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP!" roars Fiyero.

"Don't lie Fiyero! I know what you're doing in there!" screams Galinda.

By now, all the doors to the dormitory fly open, heads poke out, all curious to the noise happening in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" growls Fiyero.

"I heard her! How can you do that to Elphie! You who claim to love her, yet here you are, drowning your sorrows at the bottom of a bottle, and sleeping with other women!" snaps Galinda.

"First of all, what business is it of yours with what I do with my life" snarls Fiyero, as he steps out of the dorm room. "Second, if you don't' remember, _Elphie _told me to stay away from her…and third I can sleep with whomever I choose!"

"What in Oz is going on here!"

All heads snap down towards the other end of the hall. There, standing was Elphaba Thropp, still dressed in her gown from the night prior. Siefer, standing beside her, with his arm wrapped around her back, holding her close.

"Glin…what are you doing here?" asks Elphaba confused.

"_Siefer_" growls Fiyero.

"Fiyero" sniffs Siefer.

"What's going on?" asks Elphaba, turning her dark eyes from Galinda, to Avaric, to Fiyero and back at Siefer.

"I haven't the foggiest inc-" starts Avaric, but is once again silenced by the ringing of a frying pan, hitting the side of his face.

"Ow! Cut it out!" snaps Avaric.

"Give me that" replies Fiyero through clenched teeth. Angrily, he snatches the frying pan out of Galinda's fingers.

"Glin…what are you doing here?" asks Elphaba again.

"I…nothing" smiles Galinda.

"Glin" growls Elphaba. Her attention is quickly drawn away from the blonde, at the sound of Fiyero's voice. Turning, she stares confused as Fiyero and Siefer stand toe to toe.

"_Siefer_ you have a lot of nerve" growls Fiyero.

"What do you mean?" asks Siefer, a wicked smile on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about. How dare you bring her here!" snarls Fiyero, as he points to Elphaba.

"She's my girlfriend Fiyero…I can take here wherever I please…and take her…I did"

"What?" asks Fiyero, his eyes stare wide, back at Siefer.

"Oh we had a lot of fun…didn't we Fae" smiles Siefer. Reaching out to Elphaba, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him.

"Siefer…not here" pleads Elphaba. She was already embarrassed enough with having been caught in the male dorms, but to have it broadcasted that she and Siefer had sex…well that was just mortifying.

"Siefer" growls Fiyero. His fists clench against his sides.

"Not good" whispers Galinda and Avaric at the same time. Slowly, the two of them start to back away.

"What. There's nothing to be ashamed of _Fae_. You spent the _night _with me…in my bed" smiles Siefer, as he leans his face closer to Fiyero's.

Roaring, Fiyero punches Siefer hard in the face. Stumbling, Siefer crashes into the wall. Elphaba stands before Fiyero, glaring at him, before turning and rushing over to Siefer's side.

"Siefer are you alright?" asks Elphaba. She really didn't know what was going on, but she was bound and determined to stop this, before things got out of control…again.

"You son-of-a-Winkie!" roars Siefer.

Spinning, Siefer launches himself on Fiyero. The two fall to the ground. Fists rise in the air, some connecting, others hitting the walls and floor. Blood splatters on the ground, and stains the walls.

Elphaba stands there, trembling, watching the two men her heart yearned for, fight on the ground, punching and kicking each other.

"Enough!" roars Elphaba. With a grand sweep of her hands, Siefer and Fiyero are magically thrown against the walls.

Regaining their composure, both Siefer and Fiyero rise back on their feet, and storm towards each other.

Seeing this, Elphaba runs to the center of the hall. Standing in the way, she holds out her hands, and presses them against both men's chests, preventing either from touching.

"You bastard! How dare you!" roars Fiyero.

"Come on just try and take me. I best you before and I can do it again!" teases Siefer.

"We were eight!"

"I still beat you!"

"Only because Mom stepped in and separated us!" snaps Fiyero.

Elphaba's body stiffened her eyes wide in shock, and horror.

Siefer, seeing the change, stops, and turns his attention back to Elphaba.

"Elphaba…honey…what's the matter?" asks Siefer.

"What…what did you say?" whispers Elphaba.

"Uhm" starts Siefer, realizing the screw up.

"Hey did you catch that last Ozball catch…man Peyton really has the moves" replies Fiyero.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" roars Elphaba, silencing everyone.

Elphaba's eyes immediately snap towards Siefer's, rage, bubbles within her dark, chocolate orbs. Her body trembles as she tries, to keep her bubbling magick, under control.

"Mom" squeaks Siefer.

"What's going on here Siefer…Fiyero…tell me. Now!" roars Elphaba.

Relaxing, Fiyero hangs his head. Rising up, his eyes stare pleadingly back into Elphaba's.

"He's my brother Fae…my _older _brother"

"Only by two years!" protests Siefer.

"And you saw fit to not tell me!" snaps Elphaba, her head snapping back to glare at Siefer.

"Well I" starts Siefer.

"Brothers" snarls Elphaba. Her body stiffens as the words leave her lips. Her hands fall away from Fiyero and Siefer's chest. On wobbly legs, she starts to back away.

"Oh Oz…your brothers!" cries Elphaba.

"Yes…I think we established that" replies Fiyero, though he quickly regrets that, after Galinda elbows him in the ribs.

"What have I done" whispers Elphaba.

"You haven't done anything Fae" tries Siefer.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me that you are Fiyero's brother!" cries Elphaba.

"It just…never seemed like the right time" explains Siefer lamely.

"Not the right time?" laughs Elphaba. Tears sparkled within her eyes, though it was obvious to both Siefer and Fiyero, that she was incredibly pissed, and in a lot of pain. She was trying to keep it together, but it was clear how fragile the green girl was. One more thing, one more blow, and she would shatter.

"Never seemed to be the right time? Never seemed to be the right time!" Snarls Elphaba, her voice rising each time she repeated his words. "When was the right time Siefer? How about the day when you took me to the café…or when I slept in your bed! How about when we were at the Ozdust…or walking around Shiz? Hmm. Were those not the perfect time to inform me that you were Fiyero's brother! The man I hate!" screams Elphaba.

"Hate" gulps Fiyero.

"How about last night…after…after" continues Elphaba, her voice trembled, and her body shook violently. She was about to lose it.

"Elphie…let's go and get you something to drink" offers Galinda.

"And you knew too!" snarls Elphaba, her eyes flashing towards Galinda.

"What no! I just found out!" explains Galinda.

"What other things are you keeping from me Siefer ha…are you actually in an arranged marriage and this was some sort of tryst…or are you already married to your promised bride and just wanted a little fun! Well…what is it?" asks Elphaba.

"I'm" starts Siefer.

"He is actually arranged to be married…once he finishes college…to a woman in our village named Sarima" explains Fiyero. That hurt, but he knew it needed to be said. He didn't want to keep anymore secrets from Elphaba, not now, nor ever.

Elphaba's head snaps back to Siefer's. Her body, shakes violently before him, her breaths come in short, desperate gasps. The world spins, splashes of darkness dance before her eyes. Stumbling, she slams her shoulder into the wall.

Siefer steps towards her, as she slides weakly down the wall, her eyes were hollow, empty, shimmering with tears of pain.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" screams Elphaba.

Stilling, he stands there, rigid, as he watches as Elphaba weakly tries to get back on her feet.

"You're…your engaged to be married…so the story you told me before…what you told me before…was all lies?"

"No not all lies Fae…I' am arranged to another…but it's not final! I can still choose to get out of it!" explains Siefer.

"YOUR PROMISED TO ANOTHER! A WOMAN YOU PROMISED TO MARRY!" roars Elphaba.

"Elphie…please try and calm down" pleads Galinda. Her eyes drift towards the windows, already vibrated and shaking.

"Elphaba…please listen and understand…I may have been promised to marry this woman…but I don't love her…and neither does she. I love you. I want you and only you" pleads Siefer.

"And what happens when you tire of me? When you fall out of love with me and find someone else? Will you go sneaking behind my back whilst you fuck your new conquest?" snarls Elphaba.

"No. No never. I want you Elphaba. I love you, and only you" pleads Siefer.

"There's more" cuts in Fiyero.

"Fiyero…don't" warns Siefer.

"What?" asks Elphaba breathlessly.

"Siefer's the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus…not me. He's next in line to the Throne of the Vinkus"

The world around her shatters. She's dating the Prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero's brother, and next in line to the Throne. For a moment, her body forgot how to breathe. She stood there, gasping for air, her heart clenching within her chest, refusing to pump blood into her body.

"There's more" continues Fiyero.

Sloppily, Elphaba's head turns to face Fiyero.

"Whatever he's promised, whatever he says…are all lies…he's told girls he's dated the same thing…he's suave, using every trick in the book to capture their hearts in order to get what he wants. And once he gets it…he leaves them broken"

Everything within Elphaba shattered at that moment. Her heart stopped in her chest, the air in her lungs expelled out through her lips. The world spun, and lurched, before darkness devoured her.

"Elphie!"


	10. Where Rose Petals Fall

Bro'mance

Chapter 10

Where Rose Petals

Fall

_AN: You guys so totally rock! Seriously I was like crying after reading all your responses to the last chapter! I love you all so much! Alright, let's just cut to the chase shall we? Huge shout outs to TBlewis! Thank you so much! You were the first to review! Lol. Thank you so much and big hugs! Don't count Siefer out just yet. He may surprise you. Thank you so much for the review, and your continued support. It really means a lot to me. Maddy-Fae, you scare me. I'm going to just go and hide now. Lol. Seriously, thank you very much for the review. Don't count out all men, there's some really good ones out there, you just have to keep your heart open, and your eyes on the lookout. Did you get the reference with the skillet? Thank you for your wonderful review, it meant a lot to me. Fae the Queen, Lol, I love that image! Thank you so much! Lol, can you picture Elphaba standing between two men, who not only tower over her, but are bulked up with muscles? Lol. Thank you so much for your review! You so totally rock! RavenCurls! Ahh, I'm so happy to see you back again! Thank you so much for the review! I absolutely loved reading it, and you again, put a huge smile on my face! Thank you so much! elphiesglinda, lol that part with Galinda and the frying pan was my favorite part to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review! You're an absolute peach! L8lytwner, OMO girl, you so rock! Have I told you how awesome you are? No? Well, YOUR AWESOME! Thank you for the review! Your continued support has been insurmountable! It's because of you that this story even exists. So all you who are reviewing, be sure to thank her. This story wouldn't even exist if it weren't for her. You're an angel L8lytwner, an absolute angel. Thank you so much! Elphaba-WWW, Lol, Avaric actually wasn't going to be in this chapter, but I decided to test the waters and just went with it. Though I'm glad I did. It was nice to show that he had a nice side too him too, considering a lot of fanfics out there, had him be a jerk. Lol. Thank you for your review! You're so wickedly awesome!_

_ Alright, so another chapter, more drama, and a cliffie! Lol. I hope you all enjoy and another chapter will be up soon. Thank you all again, and God Bless!_

_The world spun violently around her. An agonizing pain throbbed within her mind. Wincing, her emerald fingers trembled in the air, before weakly plopping down on the crown of her head. The pads of her fingers curled within layered waves of raven. Clenching her jaw, she willed the pain away, to spiral downward; like water down a drain pipe, until it shattered into oblivion._

_ She fell into the darkness, allowing it to swallow her pain, her hate, and her misery. Alone, and at peace, she gave into the ice, surrounding her, allowing it to move through her, to freeze her body into a crystal coffin. _

_ Here is where she could be safe, safe from pain, from agony, from the truth and the lies of the world. Here, adrift in a sea of ebony, she would finally find peace_.

Galinda leveled both brothers an icy glare, before turning and running to her friend's side. Sliding to the ground, Galinda carefully lifted Elphaba up, until her head rested in the bowl of her lap.

A light sheen of sweat sparkled across her forehead, burning the skin beneath. Pieces of her raven hair clung to the burnt flesh, sizzling beneath. Her once ethereal skin faded beneath Galinda's fingertips, to a sickening lackluster green. And her breathes came short, panting gasps.

Tears flooded the blonde's eyes, making the cerulean shimmer. Blinking, the tears splattered into the thick layers of her eyelashes. Her lips trembled. Slowly, Galinda's hand rose off the ground. Her fingers bent, lithely brush against Elphaba's forehead, sweeping the tangled strands of ebony away.

A soft whimper, a moan of pain, slips past Elphaba's pale lips. The sound alone broke the blonde's heart.

A scream, silent as the grave, echoed within her mind. Fear struck her heart, fear for the outcome, and fear to the horrors awaiting her in the darkness of the night.

In her heart, she couldn't do it. Not again, her heart simply could not take watching Elphaba break down before her. And that alone, was enough to make the little blonde's heart skip a beat.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Absently, Galinda's eyes rose to stare misty, out the window. The blazing sun shimmered into the hallway, making the floorboards glow beneath the golden light. Particles of dust, danced within the air, billowing and twirling.

Lost in her thoughts, the blonde prayed, prayed for whatever deity could hear her prayer, for this nightmare to end.

Slowly, her eyes lowered, tears danced down her cheeks, cresting at her chin, the crystal tear trembles, before falling to the ground and splattering into tiny crystal fragments of glass.

The pads of her fingers rise. Gently, she strokes the elegant slope of Elphaba's cheek. A shiver ran down her spine, feeling the kiss of death, against the tips of her fingers, lingering on Elphaba's skin.

Siefer stared at the two, lost in the turmoil, in the chaos spiraling around him. His heart beat like a jackhammer within his chest. He didn't know what to do, his mind was a firetrap of chaos.

_You can trust me Fae…you can trust me_

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer.

He had to make this right, consequences be damned, Elphaba deserved to know the truth, to lay out his hand before the emerald goddess, and offer his heart as the trump.

There was no way he was going to lose her now, not with how far the two of them have come, not with the obstacles they have conquered. He had just started earning her trust for Ozsakes!

Stilling away his fears, Siefer slowly started to step towards Elphaba.

Seeing the flicker of movement to his side, Fiyero turns. His eyes darken watching as his brother steps towards Elphaba, the woman who was destined to be _his._

Growling, his hand reaches out, and grabs hard onto his wrist, stilling him. Pulling, he spins Siefer around to once again face him.

Startled, Siefer stumbles back. His dark sapphire eyes flicker towards Fiyero. Instantly, his eyes darken. Glaring, he squares his shoulders, and fists his hands.

Raising his arm, he shoves Fiyero's hands off.

"Enough Fiyero…you've made your point" warns Siefer.

"We're not done here" growls Fiyero.

"When will it end Fiyero! How much more pain must you inflict before you're finally satisfied! Do you not see the damage your jealousy, your rage, your stubbornness has wrought upon those you claim to love!" roars Siefer.

"No" is all Fiyero says.

Turning, Siefer steps closer to Fiyero. Towering over him, Siefer levels his brother, his most threatening glare. His lips curl, as he leans in closer to Fiyero. The tips of their noses bump, but neither brother paid notice. Both, glared the other down, each waiting, a growing desire burned within their hearts, the desire to knock the other into submission.

"I warn you now Fiyero. Stop now…or face the consequences" growls Siefer.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me" replies Fiyero, shoving his face closer to Siefer's.

Galinda, Avaric and the students watch in silence, all holding there breathes, as the brother's stand toe to toe. Both with their hands curled into fists, blazes of fire, burning within their eyes.

Galinda's eyes flickered skyward, her mind adrift within the sea of memories. Her heart ached and her body trembled. It had been but a month ago, when this sordid circus first started, when the final crescendo to this chaotic symphony first began, when the notes of destruction, first rang out into the cold night air.

"Glin" whispered a voice, soft as silk, and silent like the dawn.

Galinda, Siefer, Fiyero, Avaric and the others heads snapped back to the corner. No breath slipped past tense lips, as they stared, watching the green girl slowly stir within the blonde's arms.

Long black lashes fluttered open, giving way to lackluster chocolate.

Galinda's heart twists within her chest, seeing the emptiness, the pain, shimmer within her friends eyes. The light was slowly fading, the joy, the happiness, a mere echo to the beauty once held within.

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer gently.

Ignoring Fiyero Siefer turns and starts to walk towards Elphaba and Galinda.

Seeing his movement, Elphaba immediately scrambles out of Galinda's arms. Rising on wobbly feet, she holds out a hand towards Siefer. Her eyes narrow, darkening her appearance.

Siefer stilled, watching as Elphaba's body trembled violently before his eyes. She was close, so close to her breaking point.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Elphaba don't do this…don't push me away"

"YOU ALREADY DID THAT BY LYING TO ME!" Enraged Elphaba steps up closer to Siefer, and leaning close, screams in his face.

Siefer stood rigid, staring into enraged chocolate. Her eyes were ablaze with coal fire, threatening to burst out and set his body aflame. He knew, he had to tread carefully, lest he wished to meet a very sticky, end.

"What now _Siefer_? Huh? Now that you've fucked me…now what? Are you going to keep coming back, begging for more until you tire of my body? Are you intentions pure? Or were you merely wishing to brag to all of Oz that you banged the green girl!" snarls Elphaba.

"No Elphaba…it was never like that" pleads Siefer.

"Well it was…sort of" adds Fiyero.

Angry, Avaric kicks Fiyero hard in the shins.

"Owe!"

"Oops" shrugs Avaric.

Her resolve was breaking. Slowly, her arms wound protectively around her waist. She trembled, her lips were turning pale and the paleness of her skin frightened Siefer. She was falling apart, breaking down. The only problem was, how bad was she going to shatter?

"Was this a bet you made with the others…see how long it took to screw the green girl…to see how long it would take to get between her legs?" asks Elphaba, her voice was softer. Her eyes flickered up to stare back at Siefer. Her eyes shimmered beneath the tears of pain, dancing along the smooth line of her eyes. "Did you win…were the earnings a lot?"

"Fae"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!" roars Elphaba. Blinded by her rage, Elphaba swings her fist, and cracks Siefer hard across the face.

Stumbling, Siefer's hand flies up to his throbbing cheek. His eyes were wide, and shocked.

"Who were your cohorts? Do they get part of the winnings too? Do you get extra for banging me twice, thrice?" asks Elphaba, her voice softens once more.

Galinda watched, fear in her eyes. She was barely keeping it together. She was breaking down, in body, mind, heart and soul. A part of her stood amazed, never had she seen anyone keep it together as long as Elphaba has. But everyone has their breaking points, and Elphaba, was nearing very close to hers.

Her sanity teetered along the fine edge of a knife. One wrong move, and it will crumble, the pieces falling into the darkness of oblivion, and beyond. Shattered glass casted downward, into a never-ending spiral of darkness and ice.

"Did you promise them a taste after you were done?" asks Elphaba again, her voice cracking.

"Elphaba no. Never. Your mine…I love-"

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE CLAIM SOMETHING YOUR BLACK HEART IS INCAPABLE OF FEELING! OF GIVING!" roars Elphaba.

Stilling, Elphaba's body trembles, and her muscles tense. Her eyes soften, tears of pain shimmer within. Her hands lace meekly together in front of her chest, and over her breaking heart.

"Was this a joke…between Brothers'?" asks Elphaba, nodding weakly towards Fiyero. "Was he on it too. Was this planned in advance? Were you two planning on sharing?"

"Elphaba" starts Fiyero, but a low, husky voice coming from the room, stills him.

"FiFi…what's going on here?"

Fiyero stiffens, his hands once clenched in fists, rest limp at his sides. His heart jackhammers within his chest. Inwardly, he cursed any deity who could hear him, for this run of bad luck.

Slowly he turned, his eyes all but glare at the woman, the girl, leaning seductively against the frame of the door, a thin sheet wrapped around her naked flesh.

"Millie" growls Galinda.

Elphaba closes her eyes, as she wobbles on her feet. Stumbling back, she reaches out and clutches onto the wall, stopping her descent to the ground below.

Siefer stood there, frozen to the floor, his eyes wide in shock and horror. His brother, the man who claimed to love Elphaba, had been _bedding _other woman!

"Hmm FiFi come join me in the sheets" purrs Millie as she seductively walks up to Fiyero. Slowly, she wraps her thin leg around Fiyero's. Her slender arms wrap around his chest, and the tips of her fingers, reach up, and play with his hair.

"Millie…how dare you!" snarls Galinda. Rising to her feet, she storms over to her friend. Her small hands were curled into fists, trembled behind her, her dark cerulean eyes were ablaze with rage.

"Why hello _Ga_linda…fancy seeing you here of all places. Come to _join _me and FiFi for a little romp?" asks Millie, a wicked smile pulled on her thin lips.

"How could you!" screams Galinda.

"What? It's not like he was taken or anything. He's single, and free to _have _anyone he chooses, and _have _he has. Many of times, not just me…but practically all the girls here on campus…except you dear. You better get in line, before you miss your chance" purrs Millie.

Galinda watches enraged, as Millie's slender fingers trail down to Fiyero's stomach.

A retort teetered against the blonde's lips. About to speak, the sound of insane laughter soon fills the hallway, stilling anyone trapped within the chaos.

Slowly, Galinda, Fiyero, Avaric, and Siefer turn. Their hearts twist within their chests, seeing Elphaba sitting on the ground, her head and shoulder pressed against the wall.

Insanity flickered within her eyes, insanity, and madness. The laughter was scary, frightening. For the laugh was not one of mere joy, but of one who's psyche had been shattered.

Worry echoed within each friend's eyes. Never, had they heard Elphaba laugh like that, a mix between laughter, and a cackle. It scared them.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda. Turning, she takes a step towards her friend, but stops, seeing her friend stiffen.

"How perfect…for the _green _aberration of Oz" laughs Elphaba, as she weakly tries to rise to her feet.

Siefer moves towards her. Seeing his movement, Elphaba throws out her hand out towards him. A strong gust of wind slams Siefer against the wall, knocking the wind from his lungs, and bruising his back.

"Don't come near me" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. Unconsciously, Fiyero starts to tread lightly towards Elphaba's trembling form.

Seeing him move, Elphaba whirls around to face him. Throwing out her hand, the same strong gust of wind shoots out, and slams Fiyero into the far wall, opposite of Siefer.

"I said stay away!" screams Elphaba.

Galinda remained rooted to the ground, too afraid to move, or talk. She, as well as the others, could see it, could hear it in her voice. Elphaba had reached her breaking point. She was shattered, in mind, body, heart and spirit.

Laughing, Elphaba stumbled away from the wall. Her head lowers to the ground, as emerald arms wraps around her waist. Tears shimmered within her broken eyes, tears she was fought hard to not let fall.

"The Wretched and Divine" laughs Elphaba. Bowing, she rises up and gestures towards Fiyero and Siefer

"How sinfully perfect. The _Wicked_ getting exactly what she deserved…oh how foolish thou art to believe in such deceitful façades of harlequin romances, and silent lullabies"

Her voice was dark, and cold, insanity flickered within, scaring both the blonde, and the two men fighting to win her heart. Never, had any of them seen her so unglued.

"Elphaba" tries Siefer again, as he steps towards her.

"I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" screams Elphaba.

Green lightning flashes out of her fingertips, striking Siefer in the heart, and sending him crumbling to the ground. White and silver smoke rose from his body, as the lightning faded away. His breathing was hard.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Spinning around, Elphaba glares back at Fiyero. For a second, her eyes flicker towards Millie.

"And this!" proclaims Elphaba. "The man, who claims I should be _his, _is off screwing any old _whore _willing to jump into his bed!"

"Hey now wait just a-" starts Millie, but her words are quickly silenced. A hand reaches out and grabs a hold of her arm. Stilling, she turns to see Avaric standing beside her. A grim expression on his face, as he shakes his head at her.

"Elphaba my love…listen to me please" pleads Siefer.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR'S AND NEVER WILL BE. NOT EVER AGAIN!" roars Elphaba.

"It's a misunderstanding!" exclaims Siefer.

"You sleeping with other woman…or being arranged to marry another?" asks Elphaba.

"I-" starts Siefer.

"Both Fae. My brother will only use you. He'll eat you up and spit you out" interrupts Fiyero, as he steps closer to Elphaba.

Turning, Siefer glares back at Fiyero. His fist tightens at his side.

Clenching his fist, Siefer rises from the floor and storms over to Fiyero's side. Reaching out, he grabs a hold of Fiyero's shirt collar and pulls him tight, against his body.

"You lying bastard! Stop spitting out lies! Tell her the truth!" roars Siefer.

"The truth! Do you even know what the truth is anymore _dear _brother? Or have you too, been swept up in the symphony of the lying tongues?" asks Fiyero.

"YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH AND YOU TELL HER NOW!" roars Siefer.  
"ENOUGH!" Bellows Elphaba.

With a wave of her arm, both boys are hurled through the air. Colliding with the wall, both Siefer and Fiyero slowly crumple to the ground. Holes, the size of their bodies are left, and rain broken plaster down onto the ground.

"I'm done!" roars Elphaba.

"Fae no, no don't" begs Siefer.

"I can't _take _any more from either of you!" screams Elphaba. Turning, she levels Fiyero with her most deadliest of glares.

Stalking like a predator towards him, her emerald ringers rise up and curl around the flesh colored bandages, wrapped securely around her wrists.

A simple spell, she had performed the night before the Ozdust, to change the color of her bandages to match her skin. It was the only way to keep her secret from the whole of Shiz. But as she stood now, that secret, that wish, shattered. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Snarling, she starts to tear away at the bandages on her wrists. Fiyero watches, horrified at the long, jagged lacerations, deep to the bone, the skin was still cracked, and torn and just in the beginning phases of healing.

Throwing the bandages to the ground, Elphaba shoved them out for Fiyero and everyone else to see.

"See what your hatred has done to me!" roars Elphaba.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

He was taken aback, frozen in place. His mind screamed back at him of the violent mutilations, screaming back at him. His mind reeled and his stomach twisted.

Galinda had told him of what Elphaba had done that day. He never imagined, in his wildest dreamings, Elphaba capable of eviscerating her wrists to the point of beyond recognition, of wanting death.

The breath left his body, and the world spun. He couldn't even if he wanted to, too tear his eyes away from the mutilation of violence, screaming back at him, shattering his mind, and ripping away at his soul.

For the first time, Fiyero beheld the extent of what his brainless, arrogant heart had wrought upon the woman he loved. His conscious grew heavier, and his heart bled for the emerald woman, standing, quivering before him.

"How much torture must you bestow upon me until you're finally appeased!" screams Elphaba.

She was crumbling fast.

Slowly, Galinda stepped towards her friend. Extending out her hand, her fingers trembled, as the pads softly touched Elphaba's trembling shoulder.

Spinning, Elphaba pushed Galinda's hand off of her shoulder. Her eyes were blazing. The world around her faded. Everything, was crashing around her, into a downward spiral into chaos, and there was no stopping it.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Turning on her heels, Elphaba bolted from the hallway, leaving Fiyero, Avaric, Siefer, and Galinda, to stand frozen in place. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do.

Should they go after her, risk getting blasted by her untamed magick? Would it do any good? Or would it be better to leave her be, sort out her feelings, and settle her racing heart.

"I…I had no idea" whispers Fiyero.

Rising to his feet, Siefer stormed over to Fiyero's side. For a moment, Siefer stood there, glaring at his brother. His fist rested tense against his side.

Without warning, he reaches back, and punches Fiyero hard across the face, making him stumble back and crash into the wall.

"See what you've done!" snaps Siefer.

"What _I've _done?" asks Fiyero incredulously.

"Your lies just cost me the woman I love!" roars Siefer.

"They weren't lies! They were the truth!" counters Fiyero.

Stilling, Siefer stares at his brother. His eyes widen in horror and realization.

"You can't tell can you" whispers Siefer.

"What in Oz are you talking about?" asks Fiyero, still struggling to rise back on his feet. His body screamed back at him to stay on the ground, and rest. The alcohol he consumed later wasn't helping, and neither was the pounding headache.

"You're so lost in your own lies…that you can't see between the lines"

"What are you talking about?" snaps Fiyero.

"You're so blinded by your hatred for me, that the lines between what's real and what's fantasy…are blurred. You can't tell the difference between lies and truths…can you?" continues Siefer.

"I know the truth!" roars Fiyero.

"No…the truth is the person you described to Elphaba…is exactly the man you've become"

That did it. Fiyero stilled, his eyes stared empty back at Siefer. His mouth opened, and his heart thundered within his chest. For a brief second, something flashed within Fiyero's eyes.

Growling, Fiyero turned away, ashamed of what sparkled within his brother's eyes; truth. He didn't want to face it, nor did he want to acknowledge it. He knew Siefer was right, and that alone, hurt.

He had screwed up. For the first time, he admitted it; if only to himself. But yes, he had screwed up, and screwed up big time. The problem at first had been one that would have been easily fixed.

The date was bad, but not _that bad_ where if he had gone to Elphaba, and explained himself, things, would have turned out much different. But no, he decided to take the easy way out. And that, was simply ignoring the problem, and delving further into his own self-loathing.

"This is all your fault!"

Snapping back to face his brother, the anger once again flooded his heart, making his eyes burn with rage.

"_My _fault?" asks Fiyero, as he once stands tall before his brother.

"Yes _your _fault! If you hadn't started to spill all those lies…if you hadn't returned to the bottle, and allowed your male libido think for you…then this never would have happened!" roars Siefer.

"You stole her away from me!" fires back Fiyero.

"That's enough!" roars Galinda.

Frightened, both men still and timidly turn to face a now extremely pissed off Galinda Upland.

She stands, with her body rigid, her tiny hands clenched into fists at her sides, as she glares back at the two men.

"It's _both_ of your bloody faults!" screeches Galinda, as she points to Avaric, to Fiyero, and Siefer.

"Hey, how is it my fault?" asks Avaric, as he gestures towards himself.

Glaring, her lips curl as she glares back at him. "Must I say?" asks Galinda coldly.

"No" replies Avaric, hanging his head in shame.

Turning, she steps towards Siefer and Fiyero.

"You're all idiots! You" starts Galinda, as she half turns to face Avaric, and points a menacing finger at him. "Oh brainless wonder…just _had _to pull that prank on Fiyero and Elphie. Thinking it would be oh so hilarious"

"Prank…what prank?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Dude…you didn't _actually _think the advice I gave you would work…did you?" asks Avaric.

"Hey…in all fairness you told me it was fool proof!" snaps Fiyero.

"Because it is! It's fool-proof! For fools! Dude, get a brain!"

"Oh Oz" gasps Fiyero.

"Yes Fiyero…no guy in their right mind, would treat a lady like that. Especially one like Elphaba Thropp" replies Avaric coldly.

"And you!" snarls Galinda, as she turns to face Fiyero.

"Me…come on what is this pick on Fiyero day?!" exclaims Fiyero.

"The Brainless one! You not only take Avaric's lame advice once, but twice! What in Oz were you thinking! Did you honestly _think _Elphie would want you, after she watches you practically hump those two bimbos!" screams Galinda.

"Hey! Hailey and Katarinia are _not _whores!" exclaims Millie.

"They sleep with anyone who's got legs and a dick…you tell me" replies Avaric dryly.

"So" sniffs Millie.

"Oz" sighs Avaric, as he smacks his head with his hand.

"You scream at Siefer for having a "relationship" with Elphaba. The girl _you _claim you love, and yet you're screwing every girl here on campus!" continues Galinda.

"She's supposed to be mine" growls Fiyero.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this Fiyero, by sleeping around? Hate to tell ya honey, but for a girl, that's a big turn off" retorts Galinda sarcastically.

"You've been hanging with Elphaba for far too long" grumbles Fiyero.

Choosing to ignore his comment, Galinda turns her sights to Siefer.

"And you!"

"Me?" asks Siefer surprised.

"Keeping secrets from Elphie…did you honestly think she wasn't going to figure it out?"

"I was going to tell her!" protests Siefer.

"When Siefer…when were you planning on telling Elphie the truth!" snaps Galinda.

"Soon" is all Siefer can say.

"Siefer…you lied to her…something you promised never to do. She's already been hurt so much beforehand that her trust in anyone is shattered. She's broken because of this idiot" replies Galinda, gesturing towards Fiyero.

"Hey!"

"You promised not to hurt her Siefer…and you did" continues Galinda softly.

"Glin. I…I didn't want to" replies Siefer softly.

"Is what Fiyero said true? About being promised to marry another?" asks Galinda softly.

"Yes" replies Siefer, as he raises his head up to stare back at the blonde. "But I wasn't lying when I said I could easily dissolve our marriage contract" corrects Siefer.

"What about what Fiyero said? About using woman then throwing them away?" asks Galinda. Anger tinged her voice, and she made no effort to hide it.

She needed to know, and Ozdamnit, she was going to get her answers.

"Fiyero" growls Siefer.

Snapping her fingers, in Siefer's face, Galinda waits as his eyes once again snap back to her.

"Hey…here…not there…focus!" gestures Galinda.

"Sorry…no" replies Siefer.

"No?" asks Galinda.

"No I don't wine and dine girls in order to get them into my bed. I've never done that. Brainless on the other hand…has" growls Siefer, as he gestures towards his brother.

"You've never slept around?" asks Galinda surprised.

"No. I've had relationships…but only one that actually _veered_ into the physical" explains Siefer.

"Go on"

"She was a girl from the Vinkus…we were attending high school together and we had been dating since middle school and up. We took the plunge at the Royal Ball, celebrating my graduation from High School. We ended up breaking it off two years later"

"You're doing or hers?" asks Galinda, not giving him time to rest.

"Mine…only because I caught her sleeping with _my brother" _growls Siefer.

"FIYERO!" screams Galinda.

"What? I was a Sophomore in High School! I didn't know any better!" wines Fiyero.

"And after her?" asks Galinda, turning her attention back to Siefer.

"Never again…Fae was the first in a very long time" whispers Siefer.

Sighing, Galinda reaches out and grabs onto Siefer's hands. Siefer and Galinda stare into each other's eyes, a watery smile on her lips.

"I believe you" whispers Galinda.

"Thank you" replies Siefer softly.

Outside, Elphaba walked lithely through the empty campus of Shiz green; Death quick on her heels. She didn't know where she was going, nor where she was to go.

Her vision was blinded by tears, her mind throbbed and her body ached. Her heat twisted within her chest, and with each heart wrenching beat, cracked and shattered just a bit more.

She was lost, like a child in search of her mother. The need to have her mother's arms wrapped tight around her, holding her, soothing away her pain, and kissing her tears. Her heart yearned for such, and yet, it shattered all the more, knowing such desires, will never come to be.

Blinded, she stumbled over a rock, jutting out of the grass. Losing her balance, she falls to the ground.

On hands and knees, she screamed out her anguish, her heart breaking with each scream ripping free from her throat. She pounded her fist against the grass, as hot tears slipped free from her eyes, burning her face.

She was broken, lost, and forgotten. Life was mere child's play, with her as the hapless marionette, controlled by a sadistic con man pulling the strings. Screams turned to silence. Slowly, her head fell to the ground; her fevered forehead touched the grass. And for a moment, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool blades of grass, pressed against her inflamed skin.

"Why?" cries Elphaba.

Silence followed, on the heels of the cool fall breeze swirled around her. Her raven hair billowed out around her, and the skirts of her dress, danced lithely against the ground.

She wanted to be done, to say kiss goodbye the life she knew, and leave this world, forgotten and alone. The wretched world broke her, life broke her, and all she wanted was sweet release.

The sound of rushing water filled her ears. Weakly, her head rose off the ground, her eyes, red rimmed, and shimmering with tears, stared unfocused, at the cobblestone bridge, overlooking Suicide Canal.

Robotically, she rose back on her feet. Her eyes stared unfocused, as she made her way to the bridge.

Standing at the peak, she leaned over it, the cold stones pressed against her stomach. Her hands lifted up, and lithely touched the cool surface. Her fingers splayed, rubbing the meats of her fingers, against the surface of the bridge. Her eyes stared turbulent, at the crashing waves and the rapids, swirling before her.

_I can do it_

Slowly, she lifted herself up on the bridge, first her foot. Pulling on her arms, she lifted her other leg onto the tips. Rising to her full height, her eyes remained plastered to the raging waters beneath her.

Slowly, she spread her arms out, her hair and the ends of her dress billowed around her. The setting sun, cast a dark shadow over her. Her dead eyes stared off into the Neverland.

_Fabala…stop!_

_ I want it to end…I want the pain to go away_

_ Fabala…my darling daughter…no_

_ It must end_

_ Fabala…no_

_ All I have to do…is close my eyes_

Raising her head up, Elphaba's eyes flickered shut. The light breeze whistled past her, ticking her long eyelashes.

_And leap!_

_ Fabala no!_


	11. Silent Lullaby's

Bro'mance

Chapter 11

Silent Lullaby's

Siefer stared down the long hallway, his body stiff, and rigid, every muscle was tense. His fingers hovered at his chest, clenched and unclenched in time with his beating heart. His breathes were short, and rapid, fueling the rage, bubbling within, and rippling across his heart.

The door to the corridor swung back and forth, creaking on its hinges; an invisible phantom, beckoning entry into the world the vortex of the living.

His voice, echoes within his pounding head, making it ache in time to his breaking heart. Tears welled within his eyes, and his lip trembled, before stilling once more, curled along the edges, showing small hints of his pearly white teeth.

_Elphaba…don't do this…don't push me away_

_ Siefer watches, frozen, his breath hitches tight within his throat, as Elphaba levels him a deadly glare. Mechanically, she steps up closer, her body heat radiated off hers, washing over his chest, and making him shiver. The intensity in her eyes burned through him, searing his heart. _

_ She rises on the tips of her toes, her nose, was but a mere whisper from touching his._

_ YOU ALREADY DID THAT BY LYING TO ME!_

His heart clenched tight within his chest. Gasping for breath, his hands immediately flew to his chest. His fingers curled around the wrinkled fabric of his shirt; stained with his blood, where his heart pounded furiously within the safety of his ribcage.

His eyes widen as he stumbles back. Crashing into the wall, Siefer slowly slides down the wooden panel; his eyes were haunted, silent screams of his agony echoed around him, shattering the world in crystal glass.

_What now Siefer…Huh? Now that you've fucked me_

"Elphaba" moans Siefer.

Siefer's eyes rise, empty of any emotion or thought. His mind was shattered, the fine lines between reality and fantasy blurred into one, distorting his perception.

A phantom image of himself materializes before his eyes, Elphaba, appears, trembling before him. Her arms are wrapped loosely around her slender waist, and her delicate fingers curl into the silk of her ebony dress. Her raven hair billows around her, and her eyes stare broken back at him, shimmering with tears of pain, of agony.

Slowly, he steps towards her, but stops as Elphaba draws back. His heart clenches, seeing the fear, the hatred, the rage, burning bright within her shimmering chocolate eyes.

He had broken his promise to the emerald angel. He had sworn on his lives blood, that he would never hurt her, that he would stand by her side, protecting her from the pain of the world. And yet, it all folded in around him, crushing him.

His body goes limp as his hands lower to his sides. His left fold steps back, and balances on the tips of his toes. His right hand rises up, fingers splayed pleading silently, for Elphaba to take his hand, to come to him, to wrap his arms around her trembling form and hold her close, soothing away her pain.

_Fae_

Stepping back Elphaba's eyes blaze with coal fire. That was _not _the name to be calling her at the moment. And he quickly regretted it, the moment the words slipped from her lips.

_DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!_

_ Fae…I love you_

_ Enough!_

Siefer's body immediately went stiff, hearing the pain, the rage within her words. She had hit her breaking point, and it was all his fault.

Galinda stood frozen on the spot, her eyes never leaving the place where her friend once stood. Her heart broke for the emerald witch, for no matter the circumstances, no matter who or what they were, no one deserved the deception, the betrayal which had been played on the green girl's heart.

Pulled from her thoughts, Galinda's eyes immediately snapped to the wall. Slowly, her eyes dipped and widened, seeing Siefer sit on the ground, a crumpled mess, a broken man, who had just lost the love of his life.

Her heart went out to Siefer. True, she agreed with Fiyero and the others that he should have revealed his true identity to Elphaba, the day the two met. But inwardly, she couldn't blame him either, for keeping that a secret. Especially after learning of his brother's affections for her.

Blinking back her tears, Galinda slowly makes her way to Siefer's side. Standing before him, she kneels. Her slender hand reaches out, trembling, lithely touches his knee.

Startled, Siefer jerks away from the touch.

Yelping, Galinda loses her balance, and plops down on her butt. Her frilly dress spreads out around her, and her golden curls fall over her face. Her hands rest on either side of her tiny waist palms down, and her legs spread out before her.

If it had been under any other circumstance, Siefer, and to some extent, even Fiyero, would have found the position Galinda Upland in, to be hilarious. But not now, not when his heart was on the verge of shattering.

Sighing, Galinda's lips curl to the side. Puffing out a large wisp of air, watches, as a few strands of golden curls fly up, and land lithely against her shoulders.

Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course Siefer would have jumped. He had been lost in the sea of heartache, of despair, her approach, would have gone unnoticed.

"Galinda…I'm" starts Siefer.

It broke her heart, hearing Siefer's voice so soft, so broken. Her lips curled, giving the Crowned Prince a small, watery smile. Rising back on her hunches, she stares back at Siefer.

"It's alright. I tend to have that effect on people" replies Galinda softly.

A small, wane smile graces his lips, before disappearing beneath the folds of his misery. His eyes lower to stare at the bowl of his lap.

"I love her Galinda…I love her with all my heart" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"I know you do Siefer…I know you do" whispers Galinda softly.

"I lost her…I lost the love of my life…forever"

Galinda really felt bad for the Crowned Prince. Never, in all her life, had she seen a man, a grown man nonetheless, appear so broken before her. That alone, made her heart clench within her chest.

Tears flooded her eyes, and yet she fought to keep them at bay. Her tears could be shed later. Now was not the time for such. Now was the time needed for action.

"Siefer…I know your hurting right now…but she's hurting too…she needs you" replies Galinda softly.

"You heard her…she doesn't want anything more to do to me" starts Siefer. His eyes become stormy. His lips curl as his eyes once again rise up and glare back at Fiyero.

Fiyero, he too stood rooted to the ground, his eyes stared absently at the creaking door. His hand was still fisted loosely against his chest. His bangs fell over his face darkening his appearance.

He was lost, lost in the thundercloud of his despair, of his anger, of his rage. He cursed Siefer, he cursed Avaric, but mainly, he cursed his own stupidity.

If he had only been himself, if he had never taken Avaric's advice, if he had gone to Elphaba the day after the wretched rain fell, and she fell in…if he had only fought harder to reach her…

"Brainless Wonder over there made quick of that" spat Siefer.

Knocked from his thoughts, Fiyero whirled on his brother. The rage burned bright once more within his eyes. A cold fire of rage, of hate, and of utter loathing flickered within, darkening the shimmering sapphire.

"If _you _hadn't stolen what was rightfully mine! Then none of this would have happened!" roars Fiyero.

Growling, Fiyero takes a threatening step towards Siefer.

His body goes stiff, every muscle within his body tenses. Slowly, he raises a gentle hand up towards Galinda. Curling his fingers around her shoulder, Siefer gently pushes her to the side, and out of harms way.

His eyes never leave Fiyero's as he gracefully rises back on his feet. Storming over towards his brother, Siefer points a menacing finger in Fiyero's face.

"If _you _hadn't opened your big mouth! None of this would have happened! You should have left it alone Fiyero but no, your stubbornness just had to take over!" roars Siefer.

"She's mine!" roars Fiyero, as he steps closer to Siefer.

"She doesn't belong to you! She belongs to me!" bellows Siefer, as he points his thumb towards his chest.

At first, Galinda stood there, frozen. Her eyes stared incredulously at the two brothers, screaming at each other, both throwing the fault on the other, and neither stepping up, and admitting their faults.

Growling, Galinda storms over to Siefer and Fiyero's side. Standing to the side, she reaches out. Her delicate fingers grasp hard onto both brother's shoulders.

She had enough. This had to end and Oz be damned, she was _going _to finish it.

Screaming, Galinda threw the brothers to the side, each stumbling, neither having expected this small, petite, fragile little blonde capable of throwing a man, both for this matter, so easily; like rag dolls.

"Ozdamnit Galinda!" swore Fiyero, as he stumbles back and crashes into the wall, making his headache pound in agony within his head.

"That's enough! YOU'RE BOTH AT BLOODY FAULT HERE! SO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR INDIVIDUAL ACTS OF MERIT IN THIS!" screams Galinda.

Siefer and Fiyero stood frozen; the students at the doors shifted uncomfortably, their heads down, or looking in other directions. No one had ever seen the blonde beauty _this _pissed off. And none hoped to ever again. She was actually quite…scary.

Snapping her head towards Fiyero, she leveled the Prince, a fiery glare. Her arm rose, pointing an elegant finger at Fiyero's heart.

"We've already established you're brainless. And it is your fault Fiyero! If you hadn't taken Avaric's advice, none of this would have happened! Elphie wouldn't have sliced her wrists, nor tried to take her life! She wouldn't be broken" continues Galinda; her voice though, softens at the end of her tirade.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero.

Stilling her emotions, she turns and glares back at Siefer, leaning against the walls, his fingertips press against the wood paneling, as he leans forward, and his eyes wide in shock.

"And you…I think we've already established it was stupid of you not to reveal your true identity to Elphaba…but to not tell her of the arrangement?" shrieks Galinda.

She was still pretty pissed about that. Regardless if he could get out of it, Elphaba still deserved to know such.

Glaring, she watches as Siefer lowers his head to the floor in shame. His body trembles, knowing that what the blonde speaks, was the truth. No matter how hard it was, it was the truth, and it was time to accept that, and move on.

Sighing, she turns her glare to Avaric, who had at that moment of distraction, was attempting to sneak out of the hallway, and away from the blonde's tirade. He really didn't want to get hit anymore either. And said skillet, was still within reach of the blonde.

"And you!" snarls Galinda.

Startled, Avaric freezes mid-step. His face, his body doesn't move, but his eyes slowly slides to the left. Horror flickered within Avaric's eyes, seeing the rage, burning within Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes.

Forcing his body to relax, Avaric awkwardly places his foot back on the ground. Shuffling, he turns to stare back at the blonde. His hand rises to the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"Oh gee ah" starts Avaric awkwardly. His watch, flickers into view. His face lights up, and bringing his watch up, the hand resting behind his head points at his wrist watch. "Look at the time…gotta go…class! Bye!"

Galinda watches, as Avaric takes a gigantic step down the hall. Growling, she snaps her fingers. This time, a porcelain plate appears in her hand.

Rising it up, she frowns at the dish, before the flicker of movement, once again catches her attention. Shrugging her shoulders, she turns to the side. And, winding her arm back, flings the plate towards Avaric.

Fiyero and Siefer watch amazed, as the plate spins, slicing through the air like a discus. The sound of porcelain shattering and Avaric's rather loud curse fills the hallway, eliciting a few chuckles of laughter to slip from the students lips.

Stumbling, Avaric's hand immediately flies to the back of his head, where a few pieces of porcelain still lays embedded in his hair. Whipping around, he glares maniacally back at the blonde.

"Hey! You could have killed me!" snarls Avaric.

"Oh relax…it was only a plate" snorts Galinda, rolling her eyes in a very Elphaba-like way.

Both Siefer and Fiyero chuckle, Galinda _definitely _has spent way too much time with her green friend.

"You could have taken my head off!" grumbles Avaric, as he rubs the back of his sore head. Every now and again, he brings his fingers up to his face, examining them for any sign of blood, or embedded pieces of porcelain.

"Serves you right for leaving. Don't think your void from my lecture Master Tenmeadows. You're just as deep into this as these two idiots" replies Galinda dryly, as she gestures towards Siefer and Fiyero.

"Hey" starts Siefer, turning his attention back to Galinda.

"We resent that remark" finishes Fiyero.

"_Who _was the one who decided to take Avaric's advice?" asks Galinda. By now, the blonde had wrapped her slender arms around her chest. And narrowing her eyes leans towards Fiyero.

"Well…I…but" stammers Fiyero. He really couldn't counter that remark.

Behind Galinda, Siefer laughs, watching his brother shift uncomfortably beneath the blonde's gaze. Now, he understood how the blonde managed to convince Elphaba to not only wear the dress she wore the night previous, but to convince her to get her nose out of books, and to enjoy life.

When Galinda Upland set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. No matter how stubborn a person may be, they all give up., especially when Galinda gives them her best Puppy dog eyes.

Hearing Siefer snicker, she whirls around and glares back at him.

Startled, Siefer jerks back, and slams into the wall.

Galinda couldn't help, but smile at the sight before her. Siefer, a grown man, who towered over her by at least three or four feet, sat before her, shrinking beneath her gaze, like a cornered animal.

"And _who _decided to not tell Elphaba the w_hole _truth of who they were?" snarls Galinda, as she places her hands on her hips, and leans in closer.

"Me" squeaks Siefer, as he points a timid finger at himself.

"You got it" replies Galinda darkly.

Eyeing him, she slowly rises back up to her full height. Giving him one last glare, she turns and glares at Avaric, still massaging his aching skull. Millie stands next to him, rubbing her fingers up and down his arm, and cooing in his ear.

My god, she was practically wrapped around his waist!

"And you! Of all the stupid, childish, arrogant things to do!"

"Hey" whines Avaric as he turns back to Galinda. He tried, yet failed to give her his best puppy dog eyes, but they weren't working. Not on Galinda Upland.

"You just _had _to open your big dumb mouth didn't you? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone! If anyone should be feeling guilty, it should be you!" snarls Galinda.

"Me?" squeaks Avaric.

"You're the one who started this whole mess!" shrieks Galinda.

"How do we fix this?" asks Siefer softly.

Slowly Galinda turns back to face Siefer, the broken man sitting before her, his face casted once more to the floor. Her face softens, and the anger ebbs away.

"Only you…know how to do that" replies Galinda softly.

"It's too late…she'll never forgive me now" whispers Siefer broken.

"You'll never know until you try" whispers Galinda softly.

"I don't even know where she could have gone" replies Siefer, his voice cracking.

"Look for her favorite spots" smiles Galinda. Shifting her weight, her right leg slides out, as her right, bends slightly. Her left arm crosses her chest, as her other rises up. One by one, she counts on her fingers, as she randomly rattles off the hiding places she knew Elphie would go to.

"She likes to climb up the Jupiter trees in the Courtyard…oh and she-"

She stops suddenly, her body goes rigid once more and her eyes widen, horror, terror flickering within. Both Siefer and Fiyero take notice.

Slowly, the two rise up on their feet. Crossing the threshold, both brother stands on either side of the stunned blonde.

"What? What Glinny?" asks Fiyero softly.

"The…the River" whispers Galinda.

"The River?" asks Siefer confused.

_Her mind once again falls into the sea of memories, flowing around her. Back to the day when times were true, and there was no heartache, no drama, just the two of them. Two best friends, walking the grounds of Shiz green, hand in hand._

_ They were talking softly small giggles escaped out of both girls' lips as they continued on, in search of a destination unknown._

_ Soon enough, the sound of rushing water, fills Galinda's ears. Looking up, her eyes shimmer, as she beholds the sight of Suicide Canal._

_ Squealing, she ran towards Suicide Canal, dragging a very reluctant Elphaba behind her._

_ Reaching the bridge, Galinda pulled Elphaba to the center. Letting go, Galinda rose on her tiptoes, and folding her arms on the surface of the cobblestones, gazed hypnotically, at the raging waters beneath her. Foam bubbles to the surface, before being swept away by lapping waves. The water churned and bubbled, splattering against the embankment._

_ "Isn't it beautiful Elphie…so peaceful…and calm" smiles Galinda._

_ Elphaba watches as Galinda closes her eyes, losing herself in the symphony of the waters churning beneath her. _

_ A small smile, crested along Elphaba's lips. Leaning towards the edge, a frown, flickers across her face, as she stares at the water; water, the bane of her existence. Water was like acid to her skin. It burned her, melted her flesh. For her, it was more excruciating than the beatings she received on a daily basis, whilst living beneath her father's roof._

_ "I suppose" sighs Elphaba, a ting of sadness, laced within her voice._

_ Noticing, Galinda turned and frowned back at her friend. Her heart cracked, seeing the sadness sparkle within her friends chocolate eyes._

_ "Elphie…what's the matter?" asks Galinda softly._

_ "Water burns me Galinda…even a little, and I become scarred. The rain, anything of that consistency chars my flesh. Even my wretched tears" replies Elphaba softly._

_ "Oh Elphie…I didn't" starts Galinda. _

_ "No one does Glin…I didn't even know…until-" starts Elphaba._

_ "Until?" asks Galinda gulping. This was the first time Elphaba had ever opened up to her. And truthfully, it was scaring her._

_ "Until I was four" replies Elphaba softly. So softly, that if the blonde had not been focused on her friend, she would have missed it._

_ "What happened?" asks Galinda gently._

_ "My father…I had broken a vase…one that belonged to Mama…and…and he became so enraged…he beat me…and after he was done…he forced me to pick up the pieces. There was water in the vase…and when my fingers touched it…they burned" whispers Elphaba._

_ "Oh Elphie" _

_ "I begged my father for help. He just refused…he kicked me in the chest…and stomped on my back. I fell, chest first into the puddle. I screamed…crying and writhing as the water burned my flesh. My father…he…he pressed his foot on my back…preventing me from getting up…he just stood there…laughing…as I screamed in pain…begging for release" chokes out Elphaba._

_ "My god" cries Galinda._

_ "Ever since that day…my father made it his mission…to use water…as my-" continues Elphaba._

_ Seeing the tears shimmer within her eyes, Galinda steps up, and rising on her tiptoes, reaches up and daintily wipes the tears from her eyes, before they could spill, and burn her cheeks._

_ Wiping them away, Galinda very gently cupped Elphaba's face._

_ "Punishment?" finishes Galinda._

_ Nodding, Elphaba pulls away from the blonde. Turning, she starts to make her way off the bridge._

_ Shaking her head, Galinda steps up behind Elphaba. Reaching out, she grabs firmly onto the green girl's wrist. Spinning her around, she grabs a hold of her arms._

_ "Now you listen to me Elphaba Thropp…what your father did to you…was not your fault. He is the monster not you…you never deserved such torments" replies Galinda._

_ "Glin…I'm an aberration…a freak…an abomination of nature" cracks Elphaba's voice, as she stares at the ground._

_ Smiling, Galinda lets go of Elphaba's arm. Reaching up, she slides two fingers beneath Elphaba's chin. Gently, she raises her head up, until her dark, chocolate eyes stare back into soft cerulean._

_ "You're not a freak…nor are you an aberration or…whatever else it was that you called yourself. Your Elphaba Melena Thropp…the most compassionate…loving girl…woman I have ever met. A girl who has a heart of gold, who cares for others, and puts the well-beings of others above her own. Who loves her sister dearly, and would protect her and me with her life. You're not a freak Elphaba…and you never will be. Your you…a beautiful…loving…strong, and smartified human being" _

_ "Glin" whispers Elphaba softly._

_ "I mean it Elphie…your beautiful…your special…and your just as much a human being…as I" continues Galinda._

_ Giving her friend a small smile, she pulls away, and once against stands at the wall of the bridge. Resting her arms on the surface, she rises on her tiptoes, and gazes down at the raging waters below._

_ "Do you think I could fly?" asks Elphaba softly._

_ "Elphie…what?" starts Galinda, worry edged deep within her voice._

_ "Do you think it would hurt?" continues Elphaba._

_ "What…what would hurt Elphie?" asks Galinda. Slowly, she steps towards her friend._

_ "Do you think anyone would miss me…when I'm gone?"_

_ "Elphie…your scaring me…what are you-" starts Galinda._

_ Shaking her head, Elphaba turns to face the blonde, a wane smile on her face. _

_ "Nothing Glin…nothing" _

Galinda's head snaps up her mouth agape stands rigid before Siefer and Fiyero, hovering over her. Avaric had cautiously stepped behind the blonde, hoping to avoid being smacked again.

"Glin…what's wrong?" asks Siefer gently.

"The river…oh Oz why didn't I see it before!" cries Galinda.

"The river…Glin…I think you need to lie down…you're not making any sense" teases Fiyero.

Whirling, she glares back at Fiyero, desperation shimmers within her eyes as she reaches up and grasps onto him.

"You don't understand…the River…Elphie! Elphie's at the river!" shrieks Galinda.

"Okay…and that's bad why?" asks Siefer confused.

"She's at the River!" screams Galinda.

Not waiting, Galinda lets go of Fiyero and bolts down the hall, leaving the boys confused.

Turning, Siefer stares confused back at his brother.

"Explain to me how the River is such a bad thing?" asks Siefer.

Realization dawned on Fiyero's face and like Galinda, his eyes went wide, and his mouth agape. Every muscle in his body tensed, and his heart raced.

_I'm done!_

"She's allergic to water…oh Oz no!" screams Fiyero.

Fiyero takes off, leaving Siefer, Avaric and the others behind. Turning to stare at Avaric, both men shrug their shoulders, turn and take off down the hall, the others following.

Galinda and Fiyero crest over the hill overlooking Suicide Canal, and the rest of Shiz. The wind howls around them, whipping her golden curls around her.

Dark cerulean and sapphire scan the fields, worry etched deep in their eyes.

"There!" cried Galinda, pointing towards the bridge.

Fiyero's head snaps back and his eyes widen. There, standing on top of the bridge, was Elphaba, arms spread out before her, her raven hair billowing in the violent breeze. Her eyes were closed; tears glistened against her cheeks, burning her skin. The dress from the night before, violently whipped around her.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

Siefer, Avaric and the others had reached the hill. They all stood frozen, as Elphaba leaned forward, and plunged into the raging waters beneath her.

"No!" screams Galinda.


	12. Slumber

Bro'mance

Chapter 12

Slumber

_AN: Hello everyone. Wow, you guys are so totally amazing! The amount of reviews received for the last chapter was overwhelming. You guys made me cry seriously made me cry! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for staying with this story! Your support has been wonderful and very much appreciated. Huge shoutouts go out to Fae the Queen! Hey girl! Lol. Loving your stories by the way! And yes, I agree, all men can be idiots…key word "can" lol. Thank you so much for your review, and your support. Big hugs! Elphiesglinda, thank you so much for your review, it made me laugh. Big hug! Thank you so much for your wonderful support. Maddy-Fae…thank you so much for your review, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. Big hug! Elphaba-WWW, You know that part with the Defying Gravity lyrics was completely random. Originally, I wasn't going to put that in there, but later changed my mind. Thank you so much! I really love hearing what your favorite line is. Big hugs! Thank you so much for staying with this story! You so totally rock! TBLewis, Sorry for the cliffies! Oh here's another one. Lol. Seriously though, thank you so much for staying with this story, and your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate that! You're so wickedly awesome! Big Hug! Lol. StuckInSouthstairs, thank you so much for your review. I loved reading about your thoughts. Thank you so much, and thank you for your continued support and advice. _

_ Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. I don't know, in truth I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but you guys decide. Let me know what you all think. Thanks again and huge hugs to you all for wonderful reviews! I love ya all! God Bless!_

The world slowed to a rickety halt. Colors, sound, touch, feel, all of it came to a dead stop. Shuddering, Siefer watched as the world swirled violently before his eyes, before plunging head long into a never-ending tunnel of darkness and despair, before shattering like plate glass, into millions of crystal fragments, glittering, shimmering within the silver light, and evaporating beneath the moon.

The world slowed, and for a brief second, he stood frozen, unable to move, paralyzed within his body. It was as if his soul had left his body, for every nerve tingled, numbing every sensation within.

He watched, frozen, as Elphaba stood tall on top of the bridge, her arms spread out to her sides, fingers splayed as the golden light of the sun, skipped across the plain of sparkling emerald. Splints of shadows fell upon the river, raging and bubbling beneath her. Her short, raven hair billowed around her, like angels wings, broken, and lost.

His heart twisted within his chest, seeing the emptiness shimmer within her dark, chocolate eyes. A pang, echoed within the chambers of his heart, for the hollowness within, stabbed at his heart, and shredded his soul.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

It was like watching a feather float down from Heaven. Her slender body floated along the folded edges of the silent breeze, wisping past her. Her raven hair danced behind her, a few strands twirled, caressing her face, before mixing within the river of silk. The skirts of her dress billowed around her, a symphony of satin and silk, and splints of ebony.

She fell, like an angel from heaven, through the air. Her hair and the ends of her skirt billowing around her, dancing along the edge of the howling breeze. She looked like she was flying, like her spirit had freed itself from its gilded cage, and soared free within the breeze of Heaven.

_Do you think I could fly?_

Galinda's breath hitched within her throat. Her fingers rose, and curled against her lips. Tears shimmered within the liquid pool of dark cerulean, bubbling against the edges of her eyes. Her golden curls twisted violently around her.

The razor sharp edge of the breeze twisted, slicing past Galinda's face, bringing tears to her eyes, and making her wince. Unconsciously, she shivered, drawing herself against Fiyero's chest.

Her slender hand rose, and touched Fiyero's chest, and fingers splayed, lightly pressed against his bare skin, making the pads of her fingertips, tingle.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

_Do you think it would hurt?_

Siefer willed his body to move, yet it refused. It was as if he was cemented to the ground. The more he pulled, the more he tried, the more the ground sank around his feet, cementing him in place.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

_Do you think anyone would miss me?_

Looking down, Siefer glared at the ground beneath his feet. Clenching his jaw, he pulled, willing his limbs to move, to race to the bridge, and envelope the green enchantress in his arms, pulling her from the ledge and holding her tight against his body.

Yet no matter how hard he pulled, no matter his struggles, his efforts were all met in vain.

His head snapped up, his eyes widened, seeing the tips of Elphaba's feet, slowly slide towards the edge of the bridge.

"No! Fae!" roars Siefer, as he pulled against the invisible chains, binding him in place.

_When I'm gone_

It was as if the world froze. His body went numb, watching helplessly as the love of his life, slipped off the bridge. Her body plummeting towards the raging waters beneath her.

_Too late for second guessing_

"Fae!" roars Siefer. Roaring, Siefer pulls against the chains. Slowly, one by one, the links break, giving beneath the strain of his strength. In his mind, the echo of the chains snapping echoes within his skull.

_Too late to go back to sleep_

Galinda pulled away from Fiyero. Her hand rose up to her chest, and fisted against her heart. The tears pooling within her eyes spills, liquid crystal dances down her cheeks. The wind picks up, and her golden curls fly wildly behind her. Stepping forward, she clenches her eyes.

"ELPHIE!"

_It's time to trust my instincts_

Fiyero's heart lurched within his chest, every muscle tensed. He stepped past Galinda, and started to race towards the bridge. His heart jackhammered within his chest, watching Elphaba, the emerald angel, plummet towards the water's edge.

"FAE!"

_Close my eyes…_

Growling, Siefer breaks free from his imprisonment. Throwing his arms down to his side, he raises his head back and screams out his anguish, his dread, and his despair to the heavens above.

Lurching forward Siefer races down the hill, with death on his heels. His heart pounded within his chest, as he leaped towards the bridge, his eyes never leaving the figure of Elphaba, falling gracefully through the air, to her watery grave.

"ELPHABA!"

_And leap!_

Elphaba's body slams into the waters and quickly disappears beneath the violent churning of the waves, the rapids pulling her further beneath the murky waters churning, racing above her. Bubbles rose, breaking the shimmering mirrored surface of the water.

"NO!" screams both Siefer and Fiyero at the same time.

The skirts of her dress quickly collect water, pushing her further in the murky rapids. Her raven hair danced above her, a silent dance of ebony lace, flowing, and twirling in the currents of crystal.

An emerald hand floats high above her head sizzled and bubbles, turning a hideous red. The skin breaks, crimson bubbles to the surface, striking the water and turning it rustic.

Her face bruised, violent welts percolated across her skin. The flesh not covered by her gown cracks, large fissure of crimson spread throughout her body, as streams of crimson flow within the deadly currents, pulling her further away from Shiz, and down into the murky beyond.

Taking off, Siefer and Fiyero make a mad dash towards the embankment. Reaching up, his arms bend at the elbows. His fingers reach down, and curl around the material of his bloodstained shirt. With a yank, he rips his body free of the infernal garment.

Throwing it behind him, he kicks off his shoes, as he readies himself to dive into the raging waters, churning before his eyes.

Taking in a large gulp of air, Siefer leaps off the embankment, and dives into the water.

Fiyero, kicks off his shoes, and joins his brother within seconds of him disappearing beneath the water.

Galinda stands trembling violently on top of the hill. Her eyes never leave the bubbling waters. Her hand rises up, her fingers curl against her lips, and the tips of her knuckles touch the tip of her nose, as he desperately tries to fight back the sob, dancing across her lips.

She never noticed Avaric, coming to a screeching halt beside her. Nothing registered to the blonde, for everything around her, within her, went completely numb.

"Where is she?" asks Avaric, panting for air.

"She's" cries Galinda, her voice cracking.

There was no further need for words, for Avaric already knew, he had been too late. Elphaba had taken the plunge. Now it was up to Fate, and Lady Luck, to rescue the green girl.

Turning, his eyes soften, seeing the blonde tremble violently beside him. Gently, he weaves his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him, he wraps his arms around her, and holds her close.

His hand rises, and cups the side of her face, the other, remains clutched loosely, around her waist. Gently, he rests his cheek against the top of her head.

"They'll find her Glin…they'll find her" soothes Avaric.

"What if it's too late?" whispers Galinda, sobbing.

Instantly, Avaric's body tenses. His eyes widen at the horrifying thought of Elphaba, the green girl of Shiz, departing from this world, forever.

Tears flood his eyes. Slowly, his body relaxes. Resting his cheek on top of her head, he loosens his hold.

"Silence those thoughts Galinda…they'll only torment you. You have to keep Hope alive in your heart" whispers Avaric gently.

"I feel so lost" whispers Galinda.

"As we all are"

Seconds fly by, turning into minutes that dredge on a horrifying pace, teasing the blonde, and teetering along the fine edge of her sanity. Ten minutes goes by, and still no sign of Fiyero or Siefer.

The two had broken the surface a minute ago, and having come up empty, dived back beneath the waters. By this time, everyone from on campus had gathered around Suicide Canal, including the teachers.

Galinda and Avaric had slowly made their way down to the embankment, holding each other, each wishing, hoping for a resolution, an absolution, that never seen to come.

Tears flooded Galinda's eyes. Her heart was breaking, and the hope within her heart, was slowly fading. Slowly, she turned back to face Avaric. Lowering her head, she rests her forehead against his chest, as she let the tears spill from her eyes.

He could feel her body shaking with each violent sob, a crescendo of her pain, rippling across his own heart. He felt so lost, so broken. He tried, yet almost failed, to keep his own tears at bay.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Holding her close, he rested the tip of his chin, on the top of his eyes. Slowly, he closed his eyes, as he sent a silent prayer to the Gods above.

"Avaric" whispers Galinda, her voice was shaky, she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm here Glinny…I'm here" soothes Avaric.

Suddenly, Siefer and Fiyero break the surface. Shocked, Galinda, Avaric, and the rest of the students turn their attention once more to the river.

Galinda's eyes widen at the sight of Siefer, treading towards the embankment. His face was drawn and he looked absolutely exhausted. But that wasn't what made the blonde girls heart leap within her chest. For cradled protectively within his arms, was Elphaba's limp form, pressed against his chest, his free arm wrapped tight around her waist. Her raven hair fell over her face, hiding away the hideous bruises, the mutilated, flesh, stained in blood, and half melted away.

Fiyero struggles to stay behind his brother, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's face. A grim expression marred his features, which didn't go unnoticed by Galinda.

Reaching the embankment, Siefer reached out, and clutched at the earth. His fingers curled, digging into the grass beneath his fingers. Grunting, he pulled himself out of the water, Elphaba securely pressed against him.

"Elphie!"

Kicking over to the edge of the embankment, Siefer's dark eyes watch as Galinda kneels on the ground, her eyes stare tear-filled, back at him, and her lips tremble.

His heart went out to her, but yet, he couldn't focus on that. Right now, he had to get Elphaba out of the water. Clenching his jaw, he pulled on the last of his strength as he pushes Elphaba's limp body up on the embankment.

Alone, Siefer had managed to get half of Elphaba's body up and out of the water. From the waist down, still remained submerged. His eyes dipped, watching as the waters burned her skin, making it bleed. He tried, with all his strength, to pull her the rest of the way up, but his strength was waning. Fighting the rapids was not helping either.

Growling in frustration, Siefer struggled to keep his hold on the embankment, whilst keeping Elphaba's body from slipping from his grasp. Clenching his jaw, he glared back up at Galinda, standing before him, frozen in place, and eyes wide with tears.

"Stop staring and help me Ozdamnit!"

Shaken from her stupor, Galinda bent down, and gently grasped onto Elphaba's wrist. Grunting, she struggled to help pull Elphaba out of the water.

He watched them struggle. His heart lurched, knowing the two would never be able to pull Elphaba free from the river. One was already exhausted beyond imagination, from having fought the raging rapids, the other, barely had any strength to speak of. Though it was still pretty impressive how she had manages to tear Fiyero and Siefer apart earlier.

Shaking those thoughts away, Avaric, calmly stepped up next to Galinda. Reaching down, he grasped onto Elphaba's other wrist. His fingers lithely skimmed the surface of Galinda's hand, making her shiver.

Jerking away, her eyes immediately snap to the side. Her mouth drops open, and her lips curl. A protest, danced along the edge of her tongue.

"I want to help" is all Avaric says.

Nodding, Galinda turns back to stare down at her friends pale face.

Three working as one, pull Elphaba's limp body from the water, and further up the embankment.

Falling to her knees, Galinda kneels before her friend. Leaning down, her lips tenderly brush against Elphaba's forehead. A sob, slipped past her lips, seeing the hideous macabre of green tinged in red. Pieces of her skin had melted away, and blood oozed from every crack.

Stilling her tears, Galinda's trembling fingers dipped down, curling gently brushed a few raven strands of hair from Elphaba's forehead.  
"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Struggling to keep himself from being swept away by the currents, Siefer throws both of his arms on top of the ground. Grinding his teeth, he struggled to pull himself free from the raging waters.

His arms slipped, as his strength left his body. Slowly, his body was pulled back into the river. His fingers tips brushed against the emerald grass, the blades, barely pressing against the pads of his fingers.

He was near the edge when a hand reached out and grasped onto it.

Startled, he snapped his attention up towards the embankment. There, kneeling before him was Avaric, a small smile on his lips.

"Need a hand?" asks Avaric.

"Thanks" smiles Siefer.

With Avaric pulling, Siefer managed to drag himself out of the water, and onto the earthen ground beneath him. Collapsing, he rested his cheek against the emerald blades of grass.

For a moment, Siefer laid there, fighting to get his breathing under control. It was, only after a few minutes of lying there, that his stomach gave a violent lurch.

Struggling, Siefer managed to get up on all fours, before his body shuddered violently. Lurching, his body rid itself of the water, churning within his stomach and lungs.

"You alright?" asks Avaric.

"Splendiferous" chokes out Siefer.

"Good" smiles Avaric.

Rolling his eyes, Siefer plopped back down on his stomach.

His head throbbed and every muscle in his body ached. Still, it was worth it. He would climb the highest peak, journey throughout all of Oz, go to Hell and back again, for the emerald witch.

Gaining control of his breathing, Siefer turned and rolled onto his back. His eyes blinked open, as he stared up at the sky. Large dark gray clouds were swirling above, and thunder rumbled in the sea of darkness. A storm was coming.

Groaning, Siefer rolled back onto his stomach. Grunting, he placed both his hands down onto ground beneath him. Grunting, he pulled himself off the ground.

Weakly, he rose back on his feet. His head was down, and his dark sapphire eyes stared weary, at Elphaba's limp form.

Water dripped from every wretched crevice of his body. His dark mocha locks fell over his face, and large drops of crystal liquid languidly slid down the thick strands of his hair, teetering for only a second, before spiraling down to the ground; the brief glints of sunlight reflect within the crystal drop, a hidden symphony of gold, yellow, pinks and blues shimmer within the crystal surface, before splattering beneath the ground.

Suddenly, she stiffens. Her hand flies to Elphaba's forehead. Her eyes widen in horror. Slowly, she turns to face Siefer.

"What…what is it?" asks Siefer, fear laced within his voice.

"She's cold" whispers Galinda.

Frowning, Siefer stumbled over to Galinda's side. Plopping down, he stares at the blonde, an incredulous look on his face.

"Of course she's cold…we all are…the water is like below freezing almost" replies Siefer.

"No…I mean she's cold…ice cold" replies Galinda softly.

Siefer stiffened. He knew what the blonde meant. She was cold, not because of the water, but because the life within her, had left her body. She was dead.

"No" whispers Siefer.

Turning, he immediately pushed the blonde away from Elphaba. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her neck. Gently, he pulled her into his arms, and cradles her head. His other hand reaches out, and grasps onto her limp fingers.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Slowly, he brings their combined hands up to rest at the tip of his cheek. Tears, flooded his eyes, feeling the touch of death, kissing his flesh, and making him shiver.

There was no heat, nothing; she was ice cold, and deadly still. It was at this moment, that Siefer noticed Elphaba's chest. It wasn't rising, nor was it falling.

"No…no Fae! Fae…wake up…you can't do this to me Fae please…wake up!" screams Siefer.

Gentle at first, Siefer shakes Elphaba's limp form in his arms. But, desperation soon grabbed hold of his heart, and lost in his despair, started to shake his love violently.

"Siefer stop!" cries Galinda.

His head snapped to the side, his dark eyes glared back at the blonde, desperation, despair, and insanity flickered within the pools of dark sapphire.

"She's dead" whispers Galinda.

"No…no she's not dead" snarls Siefer. Shaking her, Siefer, gently lays Elphaba back down on the ground. His fingers reach out and grasp onto Elphaba's lips. Gently, he forces her mouth to open.

Galinda watches, as Siefer's hand reaches out and pinched Elphaba's nose. Before she can question him, he slams his lips down onto her lip.

"SIEFER! What in Oz do you think you're doing!" scolds Galinda, horrified by Siefer's actions.

Ignoring her, Siefer blows air into Elphaba's mouth. Pulling back, he stares into Elphaba's still face. His free hand reaches out and once again tangles in Elphaba's slender emerald fingers. Gently, he brings their hands up to rest at his body. The tips of her fingers limply press against the spot, where his heart, throbbed within his chest.

"Come on Fae…wake up…Breathe Ozdamnit!" roars Siefer.

Galinda watched silently as Siefer worked on Elphaba. She, as well as anyone else near the vicinity, that Siefer was slowly starting to lose control. Any moment now, he was going to snap. And Galinda feared for the outcome cresting just along the horizon.

Behind the commotion, Fiyero had finally managed to reach the river's edge. His fingers weakly rose up and grasped onto the embankment. Closing his eyes, he allowed the current to once again pull him beneath the water.

Kicking, struggling against the current, Fiyero finally managed to place both is feet along the embankment wall. Grunting, he kicks off the wall.

A loud splash and Fiyero breaks through the water, and launches himself onto the shore. Lying on top of the embankment, sopping wet, and panting, gasping for air, Fiyero's entire body shook, as he desperately tried to calm his breathing, and his raging heart

After a few minutes, he manages to get his breathing under control. Weakly, he turns his head to the side. His eyes widen, seeing his brother, hunched over Elphaba's body, his lips pressed against her mouth and his fingers pinching her nose.

He hadn't the foggiest idea what in Oz his brother was doing, but he wasn't going to just lie here, and do nothing. Gritting his teeth, he slams both his hands down on the ground. And grunting, manages to pull himself up. Panting, he grinds his teeth as he forces his left leg beneath him.

Pushing off the ground, Fiyero weakly rises to his full height. His eyes narrow, as he wobbles towards Siefer's side. Reaching out, he grabs a hold of Siefer's arm, and pushes him away.

"What in Oz are you doing!" landing on his side, Siefer's eyes immediately snap up towards Fiyero, towering over him, his eyes glaring down into his dark, sapphire eyes.

"Stopping you from molesting _Fae_" spats out Fiyero.

Jumping to his feet, Siefer places his hands on Fiyero's chest, and shoves him away.

"You idiot! I wasn't molesting her I was saving her!" screams Siefer.

"You had your mouth all over her!" roars Fiyero.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING FIYERO!" screams Galinda.

Stilling, Fiyero stares back into enraged cerulean. The tears in her eyes shimmer in the setting sunlight. Her blonde curls hung limp against her trembling shoulders. Her hands were curled into loose fists, pressed against her chest.

"Now do you believe me?" snarls Siefer.

"For now" answers Fiyero darkly.

Glaring at his brother, Siefer points a menacing finger at Fiyero.

"If she dies, her blood is on your hands" threatens Siefer, his voice was low, dangerously low.

"The same could be said for you" counters Fiyero.

"Will you two stop it! Please!" shrieks Galinda.

Both Siefer and Fiyero turn to stare back into Galinda's soft, cerulean eyes, misty with liquid tears. Her lip trembled and her body shook. She was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Elphie…she" starts Galinda, but a choked sob, stops the blonde. Unable to speak, she turns and buries her head in Avaric's chest.

Turning, he levels his brother a glare.

"This is not over" growls Fiyero.

"Not by a long-shot" is all Siefer says, before falling to his knees and continuing the process.

It seemed to take forever. Breathe, shouting, breathe, shouting, breathe, shouting. The play seemed to go and on. Galinda struggled to hold on, as Siefer continued to force air into Elphaba's limp body.

He didn't know how long he'd been at it, but the weariness was starting to catch up with him. It was hopeless. She wasn't going to breath, she was dead, and there was nothing more he could do.

Lowering his head, the tears he had struggled to keep at bay, slipped past his eyes, and dripped down his cheeks. His heart broke, with each horrendible beat. He had lost her. He had lost the love of his life, and there wasn't anything he could do.

Rage burned within his heart. No, no he couldn't accept this. Elphaba was not gone. She wouldn't, couldn't leave him, not now. That anger, ignited within the darkest chambers within his heart, flowing through his veins and setting his entire body aflame.

Growling, Siefer clenched his hand into a fist. Angrily, he pounded his fist against Elphaba's chest.

"Come on! Breathe Ozdamnit! Don't you leave me Fae! Don't you leave me don't you leave me…don't. You. Leave. Me!" roars Fiyero, punctuating every word with a slam of his fist upon her chest.

"Siefer" whispers Galinda.

"You can't leave me Fae…not now…not ever. Come on! Breathe! Come back to me!" roars Siefer.

His fist slams hard down onto her chest, the sickening sound of a couple ribs cracking, echoes within his ears. But that wasn't what froze him in place. He heard it, it was brief, but he _had _heard it. A gasp for air.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer.

Nothing. Angry, he slams his fist down onto her chest. Again, he heard it, a small gasp of air, slipped through her pale lips.

"Fae! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" roars Siefer, as he slams his fist down upon her chest with each syllable.

On the last one, Elphaba's body lurched, a hard gasp slipped past Elphaba's lips, before her body seized within Siefer's arms. He watched her but for a moment, as she struggled to rise.

Gently, he wraps his arm around her neck, and lifting her, helped to tip her head to the side, as she spewed out all the water from her lungs.

"Oh thank Oz" whispers Siefer.

Once she was finished, Siefer cradles Elphaba's head within his arms. Lovingly, he nuzzles his nose within her wet locks. She was alive.

The moment thought tender shatters at the feel of hands grabbing and pulling on Elphaba's body.

His eyes fly open in time to see Nurse, scoop Elphaba's body up in her arms. Turning, she gently places Elphaba down on a gurney.

The nurse, pulls up a white blanket to half cover her body, before stepping away, as two others step up and start to push the gurney towards the Infirmary.

"Wait…stop!" shouts Siefer.

"Come to the Infirmary!" shouts the nurse behind her shoulder.

Siefer watches, as the nurses, and Elphaba disappear behind the swinging doors of the Infirmary. Slowly, he turns to stare down at Galinda, still wrapped in Avaric's arms.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda brokenly.

Sighing, Siefer lowers himself to the ground. Balancing on his hunches, he reaches out towards the blonde. The tips of his fingers lithely brush against her back.

Instantly, Galinda stiffens. Awkwardly, she presses herself further into Avaric's body, and buries her face into the fabric of his shirt.

Siefer's heart breaks, watching the blonde tremble within Avaric's arms.

"Glin" whispers Siefer.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

"Glin honey…what's the matter? Don't you want to go to the Infirmary…and wait for Elphie to wake up?" asks Avaric gently.

Immediately Galinda's head snaps up, the tears within fade as rage bubbles within her dark, cerulean eyes. Growling, her hand rises in the air. Palm open, she swings it back, before cracking Avaric hard across the face.

"How dare you! Elphie is dead! She died because of you!" screeches Galinda.

"Glin…she's not dead" replies Siefer gently.

"I saw her…I felt how cold her skin was beneath my fingertips…how her chest refused to rise…she's dead and it's all your fault!" screams Galinda.

Avaric's eyes flicker up to Siefer, worry etched within. This wasn't like Galinda. Not in the least. She was there, watching as Elphaba drew in a breath. Perhaps, the stress, the strain of the past month had finally taken its toll on her.

Gently, Avaric pulls Galinda back. Staring softly into her eyes, he waits for the tears to still, and her breathing to get under control. She was so hysterical, that she had started hiccupping.

A soft smile, crested along Avaric's lips. Gently, his hands rose and cupped Galinda's cheeks, the tips of his fingers pushed a few golden strands away from her face.

"Glin honey…do you recognize me?" asks Avaric gently.

"Yes" whispers Galinda.

"Who am I?"

"Avaric Tenmeadows…Margreaves to Greater Gillikin, and Fiyero's best friend" replies Galinda softly.

"Good…do you know where you are?" asks Avaric.

"Shiz"

"Yes very good. Now Galinda listen to me and listen carefully…I need you to answer me truthfully. Do you understand?" asks Avaric.

"Yes" nods Galinda.

"Good. Galinda…do you trust me?" asks Siefer.

"I" starts Galinda.

The truth Galinda…only the truth and nothing more replies Siefer, noticing the girl's hesitation.

Nodding, Galinda answers, her voice was barely audible, save for Avaric and Siefer. If the two hadn't been paying attention, then they too, would have missed it.

"Do you trust me?" asks Avaric.

"Yes"

"Then trust me when I say, that Elphaba is alive…she's just been taken to the Infirmary, where the Nurses are looking over her" replies Avaric gently.

"But…I saw her…plunge…into…the water"

"She did Galinda, but listen, Siefer here found her, and dragged her out of the water. He brought her back…and now she'll just have to rest in the Infirmary, until her strength comes back" smiles Avaric.

"Elphie…she's really alive?" asks Galinda in a daze.

"Yes…she's alive Galinda…and probably anxious to see you" smiles Avaric.

"Take me too her…please" whispers Galinda softly.

Smiling, Avaric rises to his feet. Brushing the grass from his pants, he looks down at the blonde. Gracefully, he extends a hand down to Galinda.

"I'd be honored too…Lady Galinda Arduenna of Pertha Hills" bows Avaric.

Giggling, Galinda gratefully places her hand in Avaric's. Rising to her feet, she waits, as Avaric offers her his arm. Graciously she accepts. Wrapping her arm with his, the two head to the Infirmary, leaving Fiyero and Siefer, dumbfounded.

Smiling, Siefer shakes his head, before he too, rises to his feet and heads to the Infirmary. Quickly, he catches up with Avaric and Galinda. Offering the blonde his arm, the two men help lead Galinda into the medical building.

Fiyero was the only one who had hung back. Frozen in place, he watched, as the three of them disappeared inside the building. An icy chill swept past him, as feeling of foreboding, rippled across his heart.

This wasn't the end. Something else was happening, something bad. Shivering, he gingerly rose to his feet. Mechanically, he made his way to the Infirmary. Hoping, praying that what he was feeling, was wrong.

The group of friends gathered in the sitting room, waiting patiently for one of the Nurses to come out and tell them on Elphaba's progress. But as time went by, their hopes slowly shattered.

It was midnight, when the doors finally opened. A young woman with long blonde hair stepped out. Her spectacles reflected the flickering flames surround the group, dancing lithely on the tip of the coal wick.

"Were you the ones with the green girl?" asks the Nurse gently.

"Yes. Is she alright? Can we go and see her?" asks Galinda.

"I'm…I'm sorry dear…but…I'm afraid" starts the Nurse.

"No…don't you dare tell us that Elphaba died!" snarls Siefer. He was at his wits end. He didn't know how much more he could take. For Ozsakes, he had just watched her plunge to her death. He had to pull her free from her water grave, and breathe new life into her lifeless body.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Galinda softly.

"I'm afraid…that the burns she received from the water were far more damaging than how we originally perceived. Her first layer of skin has completely been melted away, the second layer, are burned all the way through to the third layer of skin. She's lost a lot of blood, and a few of her ribs are broken" for a brief second, the Nurse pulls her eyes away from the chart, clutched within her slender fingers, to stare back at Siefer. "I'm guessing that was you're doing?"

"Yes Ma'am" replies Siefer.

"How?"

"I…I pounded on her chest" replies Siefer, shocked that the Nurse would bother to ask him such a question.

"I must say young man that was rather quick thinking. I'm impressed. If you hadn't gotten her heart beating, I'm afraid she wouldn't have made it" explains the Nurse.

"So…she's alright?" asks Galinda, hope sparkling within her eyes.

"I'm afraid not" replies the Nurse grimly.

"What…but you said" cries Galinda. She really couldn't take this anymore. Either Elphaba was alive and well, or she was dead. She didn't like this guessing game.

"I said it had gotten her heart to start pumping. That doesn't necessarily mean she's out of danger"

"Tell us please…what's going on?" asks Siefer, desperation laced within his voice.

"I'm afraid…that Miss Elphaba has slipped into a coma. And I don't know when or if…she will regain consciousness again" replies the nurse sadly.


	13. Wake Me Up Inside

Bro'mance

Chapter 13

Wake Me Up

Inside

_AN: A new chapter yeah! Okay everyone please don't kill me! I promise it gets better…soon! Lol. I wanted to, thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and tremendous support. You guys are so awesome! Maddy-Fae, I hope this puts you out of your misery. Lol. Fae the Queen, girl I love you so much! Your awesome! Don't ever change. elphiesglinda, you're a real peach! L8lytwner! Hey girl! A huge hug goes out to you! TBLewis, your review made me laugh! Thank you so much for your review! RavenCurls, HUGE HUGS! Thank you so much! BookWorm001, thank you so much for your wonderful review! You put a huge smile on my face! StuckInSouthstairs, Ahh, thank you for your review! You made my day!_

_ Seriously you guys, you made me cry with the outpouring of reviews, and views! You guys are what makes writing so much fun! Thank you all again. Next chapter up soon. Again, please don't kill me, or else you'll never find out what happens next. Thanks again and God Bless!_

Galinda's heart leaped into her throat, the world spun, and her entire body trembled violently. Her legs wobbled. Stumbling, her hand reaches out, silently pleading for an anchor, someone, to secure her back on this plane, before the entire world shifted, teetered and crumbled beneath her feet.

Avaric, catching her movement turns. His eyes widen, seeing the color drain from the blonde's face. His hand reaches out and gently grasps onto Galinda's. Lacing his fingers through hers, he gently pulls her languid body against his chest.

Folding his arms around her, he rested his left cheek on the top of her head. Nuzzling her blonde curls, he closed his eyes and gently swayed her back and forth.

"Don't fall away from me now" whispers Avaric.

Raising his head up, Avaric peers down into Galinda's face. What he saw broke his heart. She looked haunted, a mere shell of the bubbly, high spirited woman she once was. Her eyes were wide, yet empty, an endless abyss of dark cerulean spiraling downward into a chaotic whirlpool of despair. She was lost, hallow, a drift in a sea of despair with no way out.

Clenching his eyes, Avaric's arms tightened around the blonde's slender waist. Burying his head in her golden curls, he, Avaric Tenmeadows, allowed the tears he had fought to keep at bay, to flow. He cried out his anguish, silently into the darkness of the night.

"A…a coma?" whispers Fiyero.

The world came crashing down around Fiyero. His entire body went numb, and a tingling sensation, vibrated down from where his broken heart, weakly pulsed within the deep recess of his blackened soul, to the tips of his toes. His world spun out of control, and it was just a matter of time before it screeched to a deadly halt.

The Nurse, an older woman with fire red hair and dazzling emerald eyes, stared at the group. Her body was stiff, poised, as any who had entered the field of medical. Sterile. But, unlike many who practiced, she was one who actually had a heart.

Her heart went out to the trio of friends, standing rigid before her. She knew not this woman who remained locked within the confines of her body. But it was obvious, that she was greatly cared and loved for, and that alone, warmed the Nurses heart.

She had seen Elphaba walking through campus, seen the cruelties bestowed upon her by her fellow students. And yet, through all that adversity, she still managed to keep her head held up high.

That, was something the Nurse admired the most. One with a strong sense of conviction, of pride, strong in heart and soul, one who knew who she was, and had a drive to achieve the dreams long since bubbling within their heart, since childhood.

Elphaba Thropp was all that and more. She was compassionate, loving, caring, smart as a whip and fiercely protective of the people whom she loved. She would stand against any, who threatened the happiness of others, took the beatings meant for another, rising back on her feet, and walking away with pride.

When Elphaba first appeared in the Infirmary a month ago, the Nurse had been taken aback. Never, in all her years, had she imagined this girl, this woman, to break so completely. To be so lost in her pain that her only salvation, was at the end of a knife.

During her stay, she had made it her personal business to frequent Elphaba, talking with her, helping to heal not only the physical wounds, but the wounds of the heart.

Several times she went to see her, and every single time, Elphaba closed herself off to the Nurse. Turning her back and staring vacantly out the window, not a sound slipping free from her lips.

When Elphaba left, a haunting melody played within her mind; a ghost, a phantom hung over her, a shadow, refusing to depart, whispering words only the breeze could hear, in her ear.

That feeling, never left her, and she had hoped, and prayed, that the sinking feeling within her heart, would vanish. She was so wrong.

Her emerald eyes lowered to the ground. To disguise her own tears, the others weren't sure. Slowly, her eyes rose back to stare at the strange group of students, surrounding the sitting area.

"I'm afraid so" whispers the Nurse.

"But…how?" chokes out Avaric.

"She received extensive injuries to her head…blunt force trauma. I'm guessing when she was being pulled through the rapids; her head had been slammed into the rocks below. The jagged edges serrated her skull, fracturing it. Her brain swelled from the trauma, and blood leaked in. Her left arm was dislocated, and her legs were bashed. A few bones were broken. She had internal bleeding, and a couple of her organs were bruised" replies the Nurse.

"Nurse" starts Siefer, as he gently steps closer.

"Please…Mirellia will do" smiles the Nurse.

Mirellia…please tell me…is there…is there a chance…that she will" chokes out Siefer.

Having heard the brutal list of injuries Elphaba had received beneath the water had literally shattered his heart. He couldn't believe it. His beautiful Elphaba had been swept through the currents, her body thrown against the rocks like a rag doll.

"Regain consciousness…I don't have an answer for that" replies Mirellia softly.

"What!" gasps Siefer. Shocked, he stumbles back.

"I can't give you a specific time frame to when Miss Elphaba will regain consciousness…that…is completely up to her and her alone" answers Mirellia gently.

"But…there's a chance right?" asks Galinda, as she pulls her head away from Avaric's chest.

"If her Will is strong…then yes" Her words hung in the air.

She, as well as the others, knew why Mirellia didn't finish her sentence. They all, for they couldn't deny it, and that alone, broke the hearts of her friends, for Elphaba's Will to live, had been shattered the moment, Siefer's and Fiyero's web of deceptions had been weaved upon her heart.

"And if she doesn't?" asks Galinda, her voice was barely above a whisper. She was struggling to keep herself together and the effort, was quickly wearing on the blonde.

"Avaric…take Miss Galinda back to the dorm please" Siefer turns, and stares pleadingly back at Avaric.

"Come on Miss Galinda…let's get you home and lay you down" whispers Avaric gently.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

"Glin…you need your rest…your exhausted, you need to rest…for Elphie's sake" soothes Avaric.

Stilling her emotions, Galinda very defiantly rose her head up, until her dark cerulean eyes glared back at Avaric. There was a fire there, burning bright within the swirls of cerulean.

"I'm not leaving…not until Elphie wakes up" growls Galinda.

Turning, Avaric stares pleadingly back at Siefer.

Sighing, he steps up next to the blonde. Gently, he reaches out and places a gentle hand on her quivering shoulders.

Startled, Galinda jumps. Whipping her head, she jerks away from Siefer's touch. Her eyes blaze like cold fire back at the Crowned Prince. It was obvious, that he was far from being forgiven.

"DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. ME" growls Galinda through clenched teeth.

"Glin…you need your rest. If you get sick…if something were to happen…Elphaba would never forgive herself. She'd want you to go and rest…please…do it for her" pleads Siefer.

Angrily, Galinda jabs the Prince in the chest as she advances on him.

"_First _of all…don't call me Glin…only my _friends_ can call me that. Second…don't you dare tell me what _my _Elphie would or would not want me to do! You have no right! No right at all!" screeches Galinda.

Siefer was taken aback. Never, had he seen Galinda so unglued, so unhinged. She was absolutely furious, and it appeared that he was her new target.

Galinda stood; glaring back at Siefer, her shoulders rose and fell in time with each hard breath of air, sucked in through her trembling lips. Her tiny hands were clenched into tight fists at her side, and her entire body shook with her unbridled rage.

Gulping, Fiyero stepped up next to his brother. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, he gently turns him around to and starts leading him towards the chairs.

"Come on" whispers Fiyero.

"Glin…calm down" soothes Avaric.

"I' AM CALM!" roars Galinda.

Smiling, Avaric turns to face Mirellia. Flashing her, his most dazzling smile, he clasps both hands around Galinda's tense shoulders. Gently, he starts to push Galinda towards the doors.

"Were…going to go and get some fresh air. Be back in a sec!"

Mirellia shakes her head as Avaric all but pushes a very reluctant Galinda out the door. Course, it was made a lot harder, considering the blonde had dug her heels into the ground.

Turning, she stepped over to the brothers, sitting beside each other. Each with their heads hung low. Their arms rested on the tops of their legs, and their hands were laced together, and bounced in the bowl of their laps.

"I'm so sorry" replies Mirellia gently.

"When can we see her?" asks Fiyero. Slowly, his head rose, his eyes stared back at the Nurse.

Inwardly, she gasped, seeing the broken, haunted look, sparkle within his eyes. He was hurting, just as bad as the others, and there was nothing she could do, to fix it.

"In a few minutes…the Doctors are moving her right now to the Intensive Care Unit" replies Mirellia. "I'll come and fetch you when their done"

"Thank you" smiles Fiyero.

Giving the Prince a gentle smile, she reaches out towards his hand. The tips of her fingers lithely brush against the top of his hand as she steps past him. A silent comfort, the Prince desperately needed.

Siefer sank further into his chair, his eyes were haunted, and heartbreak shimmered within his eyes. His Elphaba was alive, but barely. She had survived the water's edge, but the lingering kiss of death, still lingered upon her lips.

"She's right you know" replies Fiyero at last. His voice was soft, and broken.

Slowly, Siefer turned to look at his brother.

"Regarding?" croaks Siefer.

"It's both our faults. We are the reason why Fae is broken…why she…why she" starts Fiyero, but his words begin to be choked by his tears.

Sighing, Siefer forced his body to sit upright in the chair. Pressing his back against the cushion, he folded his leg over the other. The tips of his elbows rested on his thigh. His fingers rose, spread, and laced together in silent contemplation.

"If we hadn't been so stubborn…so blinded…then perhaps she wouldn't have" replies Siefer at last.

"She loves you" starts Fiyero.

Startled, Siefer jerks forward. His eyes snap towards Fiyero, leaning out of his chair, the tips of his elbows rest on his knees.

"I…what?" asks Siefer confused.

"Fae…she loves you" repeats Fiyero.

"How…how can you tell?" breathes Siefer.

"I could see it in her eyes. She loves you. You're the only one…who's been able to make her smile reach her eyes, to make them sparkle" continues Fiyero.

Sighing, Siefer leans back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on his breathing. He knew what his brother was doing. And though he appreciated it, he knew it really wasn't true. No matter how much he wished it were.

Fae loved him true, but not the way he wanted her to. Not the way she loved Fiyero.

"She loves you too" whispers Siefer slowly. His eyes open, and he stares absently up at the ceiling.

Jumping, Fiyero nearly falls out of his chair. His hands reach back, and grasp hard onto the arm rests, and his legs bend, the heels of his shoes digging into the floor beneath.

"What?" asks Fiyero.

Slowly, Siefer turns to stare back at his brother. Shock shimmers within his eyes. Inwardly, Siefer couldn't help but smile at the look on his brother's face. It was absolutely priceless.

"She loves you too" repeats Siefer gently.

Fiyero's brow furrows and his eyes darken. Growling, he snaps his head to the right.

"Don't lie to me" grumbles Fiyero, as he pushes himself back against the chair.

"It's not lying…it's the truth" continues Siefer gently.

"How would you know?"

"She moaned your name…she whispers it in her sleep" breathes Siefer.

That did it. Fiyero's attention once again snaps towards his brothers. His eyes were wide, and his mouth agape. His right hand slammed onto the armrest, and his legs spread out on the floor.

"She…she what?" asks Fiyero.

Smiling, Siefer tilts his head down towards the floor. Staring at his feet, his mind goes back to the first night Elphaba had stayed the night in his room.

_She had looked so peaceful, snuggled up against him, her face mere inches from his, and her nose bumping against the tip of his nose. Her raven hair fell over her face, and her lips were slightly pouted._

_That entire night, Siefer had not slept. He spent the entire time, staring at the emerald angel, lying before him. Every now and again, his hand would rise up, and touch her raven hair. Slowly, his fingers would thread through her raven hair. The tips of his fingers traced the elegant slope of her cheek, to her lips. Sighing, he would lean towards her, and capture her lips._

_Elphaba stirred, but did not awaken. Moving slightly, Siefer watched as the emerald beauty snuggled her head against the pillow, before drifting off into the sea of dreams. _

"_My beautiful Fae" whispers Siefer._

"_Fiyero" moans Elphaba._

_Taken aback, Siefer jerked up from the bed, his eyes stared wide at Elphaba's face. She was still lost within her dreams, unaware of the name slipping past her lips._

"_Yero…my love" whispers Elphaba._

_Tears shimmered within Siefer's eyes, and his heart ached. No matter the pain, the torments his brother had inflicted upon her heart, she still loved him, and still wanted him._

"She moaned your name in her sleep. She was calling for you…declaring her love for you and only you" continues Siefer.

It hurt his heart throbbed within his chest, telling his brother such. But it needed to be said. Fiyero at least deserved that. But that still did nothing to quell the pain, rippling across his heart.

Inwardly, he knew Elphaba still loved his brother, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Her heart had belonged to Fiyero long before he arrived on the scene of Shiz. He was merely a pawn, a means to mend her broken heart. A crutch.

"But…she slept with" starts Fiyero.

"She may have laid with me beneath the sheets Fiyero…but her mind though unconsciously, dreamed it to be you with her…not me. She wants you and only you"

He was silent, no words came to mind. He was stunned into silence. All he could do was nod. Slowly, he turned away from his brother. Furrowing his brow, Fiyero drowned his heart with the words his brother had just spoken.

Hours later, Mirellia returned to the sitting room. This time, Avaric and Galinda had rejoined Siefer and Fiyero. The little blonde, sat timidly in Avaric's lap, her head cradled against his chest. Her slender legs spilled over his arms.

Avaric was asleep; his head was snuggled against the back of the chair. His arms were wrapped tenderly around Galinda's limp form, holding her close, giving the blonde the comfort she so desperately needed.

A watery smile, crested on Mirellia's face. She wished, more than anything, that she could take away the pain from these four students' hearts. It was easy to see the tormented state each one had fallen into.

Siefer had fallen asleep in the chair he had sat down in a few hours ago. His legs spilled over the side. One arm was raised up to the top of the chair, and bent at the elbow. His fingers rested limp in his mocha hair. His other, rested against his chest.

Fiyero had taken a less than comfortable position in the chair. His one leg was bent over the arm rest, the other remained flat on the floor. One arm rested on the top of his head, the other, hung limp over the side, and the tips of his fingers lithely brushed against the surface of the floor.

For a moment, Mirellia watched the four, fast asleep in the chairs, peaceful slumber on each one's faces. Guilt, rippled across her heart, at the thought of waking them from their dreams, and plunging them back into the abysmal depths of their nightmares.

Sighing, she shifted her weight between her feet, before clearing her throat.

Nothing.

Frowning, she cleared her throat again, this time, a little louder.

Still, nothing. The four slept on, oblivious to her presence.

Coughing, she walked over to the desk. Grabbing a stack full of books, she walked back over to the main doors leading into the Infirmary. Raising the books to eye level, she let go.

A loud bang, echoed throughout the sitting room. A large squeak and Galinda toppled out of Avaric's lap, and on the floor. Siefer and Fiyero jumped to their feet, and blinking back sleep, stumbled towards the Nurse.

"Is she ok? What happened! Did something change!" stammered Siefer.

"She's fine. She's been moved into her room now…so if you-" starts the Nurse, but her words are quickly silenced, by a flash of pink. The doors behind her bang open and clamber shut. "See her now" finishes the Nurse.

"Thank you" chuckles Siefer.

Turning on her heels, she watches as the three step towards the doors. One by one, they disappear on the other side. Only Siefer hangs back.

"Room 420" replies the Nurse.

Startled, Siefer pauses. Slowly, he turns back to face Mirellia.

"What?" asks Siefer.

"Her room number…420. I would have told you sooner but" smiles Mirellia, as she gestures towards the swinging doors, where the blonde had raced through a mere second ago.

"Thanks" smiles Siefer.

"Good luck" winks Mirellia.

Smiling, Siefer waves her away as he steps through.

The hallways were large and wide, sterile, with bright lights shining overhead. Several white doors lined the hallway; a few gurneys with crisp white sheets were pushed against the walls. A few miscellaneous medical equipment piled on top of a couple of them.

Shivering, Siefer made his way down the hall, and stops at a door. The golden tag read 420. Slowly he pushed the door open. There, stood Galinda and Avaric, and Fiyero, around a bed.

His breath hitched within his throat, as he gazed at his emerald angel. Her face was horribly bruised, scars marred her once ethereal emerald skin, and a few patches were red, and raw. White bandages were wrapped around her head, and a few spots on the bandage were stained red. Her lips were torn, and pale. Her slender fingers rested at her sides a transparent tub was attached to the top of her hand and ran up to an I.V bag.

A tube was taped to her mouth. The tube was connected to a strange mechanism with a white cylinder tube inside that compressed down inside the white glass casing.

He had heard of such a device, a machine, created by the Wizard to help those who could not breathe on their own.

Siefer's lips trembled, as he stepped further into the room. Silently, he stepped towards the head of the bed; his eyes never leaving Elphaba's marred face.

She looked so peaceful, like a broken angel. Her hair billowed out around her, and spilled over the edges of the pillow.

"Oh Fae" whispers Siefer.

His legs buckle beneath him. Unable to stop himself, he starts to crumble to the floor.

Avaric, having noticed the Prince's unsteady gait, rushed to his side. Grabbing a chair, he slides it beneath him.

"You alright dude?" asks Avaric gently.

"Thanks" is all Siefer says.

"Can she hear us?" asks Galinda softly.

"I overheard one of the Nurses say…that when a person was in a coma…that they could still hear your voice…even if they can't respond…they can still hear you. And sometimes…on very rare occasions…they can manage to squeeze your hand" replies Fiyero softly.

Avaric walks over to the side of the room. Grabbing up a chair, he brings it to the other side of the bed, and, setting it down, he gestures for Galinda to have a seat.

Smiling, she steps over to Avaric. Taking a seat, she turns and reaches a hand up toward him.

Lacing his fingers with hers, he smiles back down at the blonde angel.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Turning, Galinda's fingers lithely slip free from Avaric's. Slowly, she reaches towards Elphaba's. Curling her dainty fingers around slender emerald, she brings their joined hands up to rest against her chest, where her heart pounds within.

"Elphie…please…come back to us…please" whispers Galinda.

Nothing, only the sound of the breathing machine, greets the blonde.

Tears pool within her eyes. A sob slips past her lips. Unable to hold onto her tears, she nuzzles her cheek against Elphaba's pale fingers.

"Please Elphie…wake up. You have friends here…waiting for you. We need you. You can't leave us. Please…please wake up" cries Galinda.

Siefer and Fiyero remained silent. Their hearts cracked with heart wrenching beat. Tears flooded their eyes. Weakly, the two looked away, hiding their tears of heartache from the others. Two men vying for the emerald witch's heart, alone in the darkness and being swallowed by their pain.

Months passed, and still Elphaba had not awakened from her coma. Galinda, Avaric, Siefer and Fiyero refused to leave Elphaba's hospital bed, for fear of missing her when she regained consciousness.

Morrible, surprisingly grew sympathetic for their cause, excused them from their studies, until Miss Elphaba awakened. A few students from around campus stopped at the Infirmary, to pay their respects to the green girl, to see how she was doing, offer condolences to those who loved her, and left gifts and well wishes in her room.

Despair flooded Siefer's heart, sitting there, watching as Elphaba seemed to fade further and further away from him. There was nothing he could do. No matter how much he pleaded, how much he cried, how much he screamed and threw a fit, it would do him no good. She would not awaken.

One night, when the moon was high, Siefer sat beside Elphaba's bed, holding her hand in his. Silence filled the room, the only sound, was the machine.

Sighing, Siefer turned. Avaric and Galinda were fast asleep, curled together in a cot the Nurses had provided a month ago. Smiling, Siefer turned towards the window where Fiyero sat, half hunched over in a chair, fast asleep.

Sighing, he turned once more to stare at Elphaba's pale face.

Her brow was slightly furrowed. The color still had not returned, and her breathing had slowly started to grow unsteady. Her heart rates were slowly declining, weakening with each passing of the sun.

A feeling of dread, washed over Siefer's body. The kiss of Death, the Devil himself, was in the room, waiting patiently to claim the green girl's soul, and drag it down into the pits of hell.

Shivering, he rose up on his tiptoes. His hand reached up, and gently brushed a few loose raven tendrils away from her forehead. His thumb, absently stroked her skin, as his eyes once again filled with tears.

"I kissed you too fiercely" whispered Siefer.

Silence, the decompression of the breathing machine, echoed back to him.

Sighing, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'll hold you tight. I need help believing…you're with me tonight" sings Siefer. His voice was low, yet tinged with pain. He lowers his eyes, as his thumb brushes against her cheek.

"In my wildest dreamings…could not foresee…" continues Siefer. Slowly, he rises once again to his feet. Turning, he sits himself down on the edge of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he curls himself around Elphaba's body. His arm reaches over her abdomen, the other, curls to the top of her head. His fingers reach down, and thread within her hair.

"Lying beside you…with you wanting me" chokes out Siefer.

At this moment, Fiyero stirs from his slumber. Slowly, he blinks back the sleep from his eyes. Lifting himself up, he stops, as he watches Siefer cup Elphaba's pale cheek within the palm of his hand.

"And just for this moment…as long as your mine. I've lost all resistance…and crossed some borderline" sings Siefer. Gently, his hand lying across her abdomen reaches out and curls around her fingers. Lovingly, he brings her hand up to his lips, and presses a tender kiss to her pale knuckles.

"And if it turns out…its over to fast. I'll make every last moment last…as long as your mine"

Behind Siefer, Galinda and Avaric stir awake. Sitting upright, they still watching in silence, as Siefer reaches up, and presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's pale lips.

Tears shimmer within their eyes, as Siefer holds his lover close, willing her to awaken.

"And maybe I'm brainless"

Silently, Fiyero scoffs at that. Angrily, he crosses his arms. Brainless didn't cut it. His brother was a downright fool.

"Maybe I'm wise…but you've got me seeing, through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell…and somehow I'm feeling. It's up that I fell"

Slowly, Fiyero unfolded himself from the chair. His heart clenched within his throat, watching his brother lovingly holds his love close. Tears shimmered within Siefer's eyes, as he kissed the palm of Elphaba's hand.

"Every moment…as long as your mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. And say there's no future…for us as a pair" chokes out Siefer.

The last time they had spoken, Elphaba said she hated him. That had broken his heart. Never, in all his wildest imaginations, could he have believed Elphaba to speak those words to him. She had stormed away, and out of his life. He had just hoped, it wasn't for good. But now?

"And though" chokes out Siefer through his tears. "I may know. I don't care! Just for this moment…as long as your mine. Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight…until it is through. And know, I'll be here, holding you" sings Siefer. Slowly, he lays himself down upon the bed. His arms reach around, and cradle Elphaba's limp body against his chest.

"As long as your mine"

Silence follows. Galinda and the others just watch, as Siefer lays there, his head resting on the pillows, his eyes staring back at Elphaba's pale face. Tears shimmered within his sapphire eyes, yet he refused to let them spill.

Choking back a sob, Siefer lifted her hand up to his lips, and kissed it.

"I love you Fae" whispers Siefer.

Fiyero turns away from the touching scene. His heart, just couldn't take it.

Gazing up at the moonlight, his mind drifted back to the conversation the two held earlier.

_She still loves you_

Tears flood his eyes, as Siefer's words echo within his mind.

_She moans your name in her sleep_

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"Fae?" came Siefer's voice, breaking Fiyero out of his thoughts.  
Turning, he stares, watching as Siefer sits up on the bed, his eyes wide; gaze down at Elphaba's face. His hands were still tangled with hers.

Slowly, Galinda and Avaric step over to the bed, curiosity sparkling within their eyes.

"What is it?" asks Galinda.

"I…I thought I felt her hand…twitch" whispers Siefer.

Slowly, he leans his head down. His lips were a mere inch away from Elphaba.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer.

Galinda's eyes widen, as she watches Elphaba's hand once again twitch within Siefer's.

"She moved! She moved! She's coming back!" cheers Galinda hoping up and down.

Galinda and Avaric bounce around the room, shrieking and laughing in joy. Only Siefer and Fiyero stayed quiet, a look of calm, mixed with horror in their eyes. Slowly, the two lean closer towards Elphaba.

Something wasn't right.

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing screech shattered the silence. Galinda and Avaric freeze in place. Slowly, the two turn back to the bed.

Galinda's eyes widen in horror, and her heart jumps into her throat.

Elphaba Thropp seized violently in the bed, her eyes were open, and they were dead.


	14. What Dreams May Come

Bro'mance

Chapter 14

What Dreams

May Come

Siefer stood frozen, watching as seizures assailed at Elphaba's body. Tears pooled within his eyes, watching her writhe and thrash violently beneath the sheets of the hospital bed. Her long, elegant green fingers unconsciously curled into gruesome positions, the tips snagging on the sheets, and twisting them between each digit. Her eyes were open, yet unfocused, cloudy. It was as if a thick film had spread across her eyes, blinding her. She was here, but yet she wasn't. Her beautiful lips were parted; a small stream of blood dripped down the sides and got lost within the sea of ebony.

"El" whispers Siefer

The sounds around him faded into the distance. His whole body went numb, every nerve within short circuited. Her couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel nor touch. It was as if his soul had been stripped from his body, leaving a mere shell in its place.

Weakly, he turned. Fiyero was standing on the other side of Elphaba's bed. His hands clasped tightly around hers. The tips of his other hand gently touched her forehead, brushing away a few stray strands of raven hair. His eyes were wide, and full of fear. Pain, shimmered within the sparkling crystal of his tears.

He was screaming something, Siefer was sure of that. What, he hadn't the foggiest. He couldn't go and comfort his brother, for his body would not allow such desires to be appeased.

All he could do was stand there, and watch, his heart cracking seeing the pain, the desperation pooling within his eyes, watching the girl who he desired, slowly slip away.

_Elphie!_

Mechanically, Siefer craned his neck to the left, and his eyes, widened, watching Galinda thrash within Avaric's arms. Sometime, when the seizures had first started, Galinda had made a mad dash from the cot, to Elphaba's hospital bed.

Startled at first Avaric watched as Galinda dashed past him, and regaining his wits, reached out and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her. Gently, he had pulled her back into his embrace.

It probably wasn't the right thing to have done at the moment, considering the long, deep scratch marks running from the top of his head, down to the tip of his jaw line.

He didn't care though. The pain didn't matter. Galinda needed him at the moment, to comfort her, to hold her close and never let her go, her rock, her shoulder; or in this case chest, to cry into and let out her anguish.

Avaric merely waited the blonde out, and soon enough, his patience had finally won out. For Galinda, giving one last lurch, collapsed to the ground, crying, and trembling. Crystal tears poured from her eyes, as she screamed her pain out into the world of darkness.

Gently, Avaric fell to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. His hand reached up and cupped the back of her head, his other, caressed her tear-stained cheek.

"I'm here Galinda…I'm here" whispers Avaric.

"Elphie" wails Galinda.

The world spun around him. Stumbling, Siefer weakly reached out, and grasped onto the chair he had been sitting in moments ago. His mind throbbed, and his entire body ached. A strange, coldness spread throughout his body, and an electrified tingle, rippled through his chest, and into the ends of his fingers.

"E…El" gasps Siefer.

Perhaps, if Death were seeking the emerald beauties soul, surly Death, would come and claim his as well. Closing his eyes, he willed for it to be so, for Death to come, and snatch his soul from his body, and carry it down into the abysmal prisons of Hell and Brimstone.

His vision blurred, before spinning once more. His body jerked, as he struggled to keep himself upright. Drunkenly, he turned, his eyes dazedly focused in and out on the writhing form of his beloved, thrashing violently before his eyes.

Weakly, he reached a hand out towards her. His fingers splayed, as he willed his body to move one last time, for he would die, touching her face, then empty and alone. If he could just touch her, then surly that would bind the two even in Death.

He walked towards her, stumbling and crashing into tables, knocking vases of flowers from well-wishers down to the floor and shatter at his feet. His gait was off, his body threatened to give beneath the weight of his pain.

"El…don't…don't…leave…me" pants Siefer.

He was just within a finger tips reach away from touching Elphaba's pale, lackluster skin, when his legs buckled beneath him. Crashing to the floor, his last conscious thought, was a silent prayer, a wish, a hope, to be reunited with his love in the afterlife above.

"I'm coming El...I'm…com-"his words slip free from his lips, and slur, until darkness falls around him, encasing his body in eternal darkness and ice, a coffin of emptiness, where he would remain trapped for all time.

"El" whispers Siefer.

A symphony of echoes rippling and vibrating throughout his body, his fingers tingled, as a strange mist, swirled around him, wrapping its seductive arms around his body, and caressing his tender flesh.

Ice washed over him. Gasping against the pain, Siefer clenched his eyes shut, as the ice slowly started to consume his body. The voices surrounding him grew louder from a silent whisper, to a thundering cascade crescendo.

_Fae was a Goddess, known throughout the Vinkus_

Siefer gasped, and his eyes snapped open. The voice, the voice was his! But how? Closing his eyes, he stilled his thundering heart, allowing the voices around him to cascade over his body.

_Her beauty far surpassed that of Lurline and Kumbricia_

His eyes snapped open, as realization dawned within his fractured mind. It was his voice, telling the story of Fae; the Vinkun Goddess casted out of Heaven's Light and doomed to walk an eternity in darkness.

It was an echo of the past. When he and Elphaba were alone in his room, naked, and holding each other close. He had; for reasons even _he _didn't quite understand, told Elphaba the story of the infamous Goddess, who had been condemned to a life of hell, and all for loving a man who was unattainable.

_She fell in love with a foreigner…a man who had heard legends of her beauty and of her magick. He came to the Vinkus, seeking her out_

Tears bloomed within his eyes, for the story of Fae, and her fate, was once again playing out, and right before his eyes. He was the man, the foreigner who sought out the beauty who was unattainable, forbidden fruit that no man dared to touch, and yet, he did. He defied the Laws of man, of his conscious, and sought to attain the beauty who could not be touched.

_The two started an affair_

Closing his eyes, his heart, lurched within his chest. Pain, rippled across the fragile surface, and his soul ached. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and stared vacant, out into the nothingness surrounding him.

The truth, screamed back at him, hidden within a riptide of pain and suffering. He had stolen Fae, Elphaba away from the one man, who did deserve her. Who was worthy to stand within the same light as she, to touch her, to taste her, to have her, and that alone, broke Siefer's heart.

_The wife, having been without her husband for months went in search of him. She stumbled across her husband and Fae in the throes of their passion._

The night of the Ozdust shimmered within his mind, a soft smile, crested along his lips, remembering how innocent Elphaba looked, how beautiful her skin glowed beneath the flicker of the firelight.

Her large, chocolate eyes stared so child-like back at him, as he slowly entered into her, taking her innocence, her youth. Oz, she was so beautiful. The way the gold, and orange flames of the fire, washed over her skin, making it glitter, how the flicker of light, brought out the gold dust, swirling within her eyes, sparkling beneath crystal tears bubbling within her eyes.

_Crushed…the wife stumbled towards the edge of the mountain. She brokenly, she whispered a silent prayer of hope, for her husband to have a happy life with his choice. And before her husband could reach her, she had thrown herself off the mountain, disappearing within the mist _

Instantly his mind flashed back to that horrendible day, when secrets were revealed, and hearts were shattered, and souls were crushed into oblivion.

The destroyed look in Elphaba's eyes broke his heart. He wanted to go to her, gather her in his arms, and hold her close, kissing her hair, and whispering words of love on the edge of the whistling breeze.

And yet, no matter how bad he wanted too, just desires, such wishes, could not be answered. Elphaba ran. Only later, when they reached the river of Suicide Canal, did the full impact of his betrayal, scream back at him.

He stood there, rigid, watching as Elphaba stood upon the bridge, her arms spread out before her, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted. The violent gale of the wind whipped past her, making her raven hair billow violently around her.

Silently, Elphaba's lips moved.

A silent gasp, slipped past Siefer's lips, for though her words were lost within the roaring riptide of currents, he could still read what had slipped past her lips.

_I hope you're happy with your choice_

_ Fae!_

_ Her husband, devastated by his actions, walked to the edge. It was at that moment, as he stared down from its peak, that the full weight of his betrayal, hit him. The love he felt for his wife, raced back to his heart, and shattered it. He realized how his selfish desires to claim the Goddess for himself, had cost him the love of his life. Broken, he turned and glared back at Fae. He slowly edged his way to the ledge, his cold, manipulative eyes never leaving the Goddesses. Before he jumped, he cursed Fae…then leapt to his death_

Regaining control over his body, Siefer dashed towards the ravine. Discarding his clothes, he leaped into the water in search of his emerald goddess.

It seemed like forever, before he finally found her. Her body had been snagged between two rocks, the currents bashed against her, making her head and chest slam violently into the boulders. Blood, bubbled out of a large gash wound split across her forehead, and from the back of her head. Her entire body was covered in bruises, large cuts and lacerations marred her flesh, and most of her skin, had been burned to the 3rd degree.

_He cursed her to wander the lands, for all eternity, a lonely soul, never able to find the One who would make her whole_

Swimming towards her, he reached out towards her battered body. His fingers curled around her arms. Gently, he pried her free from the jagged rocks below. Bending his legs, he placed both his feet on the boulder, and using the last of his strength, kicked off it, torpedoing towards the surface.

_And did she?_

His lungs burned, screaming in agony for air. He closed his eyes, as the mirrored surface slowly started to come into view.

_She did_

Breaking the surface, he swallowed a large gulp of air. Weakly, he dragged Elphaba's limp body through the raging waters of ice, to the shore, where a group of students, Galinda and Avaric, were waiting. He didn't know whether or not his brother had surfaced and frankly, he didn't care much at that moment.

_It is said, that Fae's spirit still haunts the land_

Pulling her body onto land, he pressed his hands down on the edge of the river's banks, and clenching his jaw, pulled himself free from the rapids, crashing against his body, battering and bruising his legs and waist.

S_eeking her lover,_

He crawled over to her on all fours, his eyes were wide, and fear sparkled within his dark, sapphire eyes. She wasn't breathing, her chest refused to rise, and the color in her face had drained away.

_And the man who had condemned her life into darkness_

Panicked, a voice rang within his mind, the voice of his mother, echoed within his head, calming his emotions, and stilling his heart.

_If ever someone has been beneath the water for a long period of time, you must get them breathing again. _

Gently, he tipped Elphaba's head back, and squeezing her nose, closed his mouth around her pale, torn lips. He breathed into her, willing her weak body to once again return to life.

_Beseeching forgiveness_

How long he had been doing this, he wasn't sure. He was going to bring her back to life, no matter what. Though with each passing minute, that hope, slowly started to shatter before his eyes.

Enraged, he pounded on her chest, willing her to live, to breathe, to open her eyes and look at him. And in one last desperate moment, his fists slammed down on her chest. And at that moment, she gasped.

He had brought her back to life. Joy filled his body, but the feeling of dread, once again washed over his body, once he realized that even though she was breathing, she was not opening her eyes. Her breathes, too, were short, almost gasping.

_He cursed her to wander the lands, for all eternity, a lonely soul, never able to find the One who would make her whole_

He cursed her. He, just like in the legend, had cursed the woman he loved into damnation. She was a broken soul, lost forever within the crashing waves of agony and despair. Forever lost, forever searching the realms for the love that she cannot attain. A wounded spirit.

_Siefer…_

Siefer's fluttered open, dark sapphire stared cloudy up at a white, pristine ceiling. Tears pooled within his eyes, and his heart twisted within his chest. He was still alive. Death did not claim his soul.

All Siefer wanted to do, was curl into a ball, and be lost within the world, to hide within the darkness, waiting patiently, for Darkness to find him, and for Death to release him from his eternal torment.

Tears spilled from his eyes. He didn't even try to keep them at bay. What for, it wasn't as if Galinda, Avaric, or his brother hadn't seen him cry?

There was no use in pretending, or fighting it. He allowed the pain to wash over his body, to consume him, and turn his heart into ice, and his soul to shatter.

Hard sobs, slipped past his quivering lips, and his vision blurred by his tears.

He didn't know where he was, but he assumed it was still the Infirmary, for the walls and the ceiling were the same sterile white. There wasn't any noise, no clicking of machines, nor the decompression of the breathing machine.

In the back of his aching mind, he had gathered he must have passed out. The nurses; with the help of his brother no doubt, helped to move him into another room…away from Fae.

"Fae!" shouts Siefer.

Regardless if she was dead, he still needed to be by her side, holding her hands, kissing her lips, and saying his final goodbye.

He was about to reach for the covers, when a hand, soft as silk, touched his face, brushing away the tears still spilling from his eyes.

Startled, he jerked away, but froze at the hand resting but a breath away from touching his face.

The hand was green, green like emeralds.

Slowly, his eyes travelled up the slender hand, up the arm, over the shoulder and too the…

He gasped, as he leaped up from the bed.

The woman lying naked beside him was green like the emeralds of the City. Her long raven hair fell like a cascading waterfall of ebony silk over her slender shoulders. Her dark chocolate eyes stared warmly back at him, and the swirls of gold dust, shimmered in the sunlight. A soft smile, crested along her slender lips.

"Good morning my love" whispers the woman, her voice was soft as silk, and hauntingly enticing.

"El..El" stammers Siefer.

"Did you sleep well?" asks Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"


	15. Stay

Bro'mance

Chapter 15

Stay

_AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the lacks of AN's, but the last couple of chapters were posted in haste. As will this one too. Ooops. Anyways, I want to give everyone a huge hug and thank you! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and your support for this story! Seriously you guys, your making me cry! Lol. Fae the Queen, JCBolt, elphiesglinda, Maddey-Fae, Elphaba-WWW, Ravencurls, your reviews were awesome! I love you guys so much! Thank you! And I'm sorry, but your reviews all made me laugh. Which is good, considering last night was a really really baaad day. Thank you all your reviews and continued support means to world to me._

_Warning, the chapter will be M-rated, due to…well you'll see. Anyways, enjoy and thank you all again, I'm truly honored to have friends and fans like you. God Bless you!_

His heart stopped, all air expelled out of his lungs, making them burn with desire. His mind reeled and his brain ached. A buzzing, zip-lined within his head, and blood pounded behind his ears. The tips of his fingers tingled, and an icy shiver ran down his back. Slowly, he flexed his fingers, willing the numbness, the tingling, to fade away.

His eyes slowly dipped to the bed. A hazy mist, a gossamer veil of sparkling whites and crystal grays, shimmered before his eyes, cloaking over his eyes, and making his vision spin.

Gasping, his fingers clutched at the sheets, desperate to ground himself before his body lurched back, and became swallowed within the Earth.

His knuckles turned white, as he absently twisted the sheets between his knuckles; pieces of the sheets poke out from between his clutched knuckles, and between the tips of his fingers.

Beads of sweat bubbled across his forehead, dripping down the slender slope of his nose, and trembling along the tip of his lips. His skin felt clammy, and it suddenly became hard to breath.

Gasping, he clutched onto the blankets as his body swerved. He could feel it, the encroaching darkness slowly rising over his body; like an ebony Temptress of the Night, wrapping her arms around his body, pulling him close against her bosom, and enfolding him tight, within the never-ending serenade of night's sweet symphony.

A part of him, a large part, wanted nothing more, than to be swallowed by the darkness, to be lost within its silken folds, and sleep for all eternity, within its blissful lullaby.

There was no life without Elphaba. Life no longer mattered to the Prince of the Arjiki clan, for Elphaba was his everything and more. She was his entire world, his reason to live, the spark which ignited his heart to beat within his chest, to pump the blood of life throughout his body, to light the path of his destiny, and to warm his frozen spirit.

Now that she was gone, life meant nothing, his heart refused to beat, the blood, flowed like molasses within his veins, the star lit path, faded before his eyes, and his spirit slowly became locked once more within the icy coffin of his loneliness and despair.

He didn't know he was even crying, for the warmth of the tears, never registered in his mind. All he could feel was the agony, the pain, and the torment of losing the emerald beauty to Death's Kiss of Eternal Slumber.

A gasp slipped past his lips, feeling something warm, and press against his cheeks.

His eyes fly open, dark sapphire stares unfocused once more into warm, sparkling chocolate, the swirls of gold dust, shimmered within. The emerald of her skin sparkled within the streams of golden sunlight, filtering in through the window, and her long raven hair spilled over her shoulders, and crested along the tips of the mattress.

He just stared, his breath hitched within his throat, and his heart twisted. This was impossible, a dream, a nightmare, a hallucination of a broken mind, anything! He wouldn't…no couldn't accept the fact that Elphaba was sitting here before him, naked to the world, and smiling softly.

She was dead, or near death back at the hospital, calling out to him silently to return to her side, before she passed into the next realm.

Anger bubbled within his veins. Grinding his teeth, he narrowed his eyes at the green woman, sitting before him, her dark chocolate eyes stare warmly back into cold sapphire. Her slender fingers are but a mere whisper away from touching his tear-stained cheek, and a soft smile, crested on her lips.

Growling, he reached out and grasped hard, onto her fingers, crushing them beneath his grip.

Wincing, Elphaba tried to pull her hand away from Siefer's iron grasp. But no matter how hard she struggled, Siefer, just wouldn't let go. An echo of bones cracking, breaking, filled her ears. A small whimper of pain, slipped free from her clenched lips.

"Siefer" cries Elphaba. Closing her eyes, she bites down on her lip, "your…your hurting me"

"WHO ARE YOU?" roars Siefer.

Taken back, Elphaba's eyes snap open, fear sparkles within her majestic eyes. Trembling in fear, she raises her other hand up and rests it on top of Siefer's.

Siefer watches as her delicate fingers try, yet fail to pry his hand away from hers. The only thing she did succeed in, was scratching his skin, and drawing blood.

A scratch a minor scratch that would heal, that didn't matter. What mattered was this imposter sitting before him, spewing lies from her forked tongue. Who was this, some woman Fiyero found to impersonate Fae? He had to admit, she really got into her role, painting her skin the same emerald hue as Elphaba's, even dying her hair the same raven color. Though he couldn't figure out the eyes, for no one on campus, had eyes like Elphaba's.

Sure the color of her eyes was common, but it was what she _did _with her eyes, that made her stand out. The chocolate within her eyes were warm, and soothing, calming anyone's heart who dared stare deep within the darkened pools. Her eyes were haunting, yet enticing. It was as if, she could look past your outer exterior, and see the real person, the true you, hidden beneath. As if she could see right into your soul.

Her eyes were warm, yet gentle, fierce, and calming, soothing. Love shimmered within, devotion, happiness, and sadness. All the emotional spectrums a person held within could be conveyed within her eyes.

There were times that Siefer would become lost, just staring into the pools of warm chocolate swirling, dancing, and tangling in gold dust. His racing heart always calmed, the worries of the day melted away, just staring into her majestic orbs.

But what Siefer loved the best, and not many were lucky enough to be given this honor, but when you looked deep into Elphaba's eyes, you could look into her soul, into her heart, and that alone, warmed the Prince.

"Siefer…I" gasps Elphaba.

"WHO ARE YOU! A TEMPTRESS…AN EVIL SPIRIT A GHOST! WHAT THE HELL TO YOU WANT WITH ME? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH? WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO!" roars Siefer. His anger growing with each word slipping past his lips. His hand tightens around Elphaba's, crushing the bones within and splitting the skin.

"Siefer! Please!" pleads Elphaba.

"NO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE TORMENTING ME! SHE'S DEAD ALRIGHT! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE AND LET ME GRIEVE HER LOSS!"

"Who?" trembles Elphaba softly. Tears bubbled within her eyes, yet she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"You…Elphaba…you…died" replies Siefer, the anger ebbs away. Defeated and broken, Siefer hangs his head. Slowly, his fingers release around Elphaba's.

A gasp and Elphaba drops to the mattress clutching her bleeding fingers tight against her chest, her breathes were rapid, and her mind spun.

Slowly, Elphaba lifted her head up, her dark, chocolate eyes skittered up toward Siefer's face, half hidden in shadows. His long, mocha bangs fell over his face, darkening his appearance. A sparkle caught Elphaba's eyes. A soft gasp slips past Elphaba's lips, seeing the tears, dance down his face, crest at his chin, before spiraling, twisting, and plummeting down towards the sheets, where the tear shattered into millions of crystal shards.

"Siefer" whispers Elphaba.

Slowly, she rises back up on her hunches. The hand clasping onto her injured one, slowly rises up towards Siefer's face. Gently, she slides two fingers beneath Siefer's chin.

A soft smile, crests along her lips, as she gently lifts Siefer's face up until his dark sapphire eyes once again bore into hers. Gently, ever so gently, the hand beneath his chin slides up the slope of his jaw and cups his cheek. Her slender fingers splay, the tips barely grazing the tips of Siefer's eyes.

Briefly, he closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Elphaba's skin against his own. How he missed her touch, her feel, her scent. Oz, he could get lost beneath her touch.  
A sob slips past Siefer's lips, as his mind finally registers the feel of her skin, on his face. Weakly, the hand resting placid at his side rises up and cups hers, his fingers laced loosely within hers.

"Elphaba" cries Siefer, his voice cracking.

"I'm here Siefer…I'm here my love" whispers Elphaba softly.

Closing his eyes, he weakly nuzzled his cheek against the palm of her hand. Tears fell, cascading over her fingers, and burrowing beneath, dancing, and kissing her flesh as it twisted around her wrist, before dripping to the ground, and disappearing within the sheets.

Suddenly, he jerked away, his eyes were wide in horror. Before Elphaba can ask, Siefer grabs onto her hand, and inspects it.

His eyes widen in horror and confusion, for what normally would have been burnt flesh, appeared healthy, glistening by the trials of tears, tracking down her tender flesh.

Her skin did not get burnt, no welts, nothing…but…how?

He looked up, and stared for a moment into Elphaba's eyes, trying to read her. Yet, no matter how far he searched, how deep he stared into her darkened orbs; the answers to his quandary just wouldn't appear. It was just darkness, and warmth which greeted him.

"Elphaba…my tears…they-"

But his words are silenced by an elegant finger, pressed gently against his lips. A soft smile, crested along Elphaba's lips as she leaned closer. Slowly, her finger slipped away from Siefer's lips, quickly replaced by her mouth.

He stiffened, feeling Elphaba's soft lips pressed against his. He stared, for what seemed like an eternity, before his eyes flickered close, feeling the heat of her lips, seep into his skin, dispelling the cold from his heart, mending the cracks, and putting his fractured soul back together.

Slowly, his body relaxed into the kiss. His arms, weakly rose, and wound around Elphaba's slender waist. The tips of his fingers, lithely brushed against the edge of her breasts, eliciting a soft moan, to slip past her lips.

Panting, Elphaba lifted her lips away from Siefer. Turning her head, she lifts up her chin, allowing Siefer full access to her neck.

Hungrily, Siefer's tongue trails down the elegant slope of her chin, down to her neck. And finding a soft spot behind her ear, starts to kiss and suck, making Elphaba moan and her body to shiver.

Instantly, her arms weaved around Siefer, pulling him closer. His hands, slowly trailed down her chest, and down between her legs. He teased her at her center.

A soft whimper, slipped free from Elphaba's lips, making Siefer smile wickedly against her neck.

Gasping, Elphaba jerked her head to the right; making her hair cascade over the bed like a veil of ebony, feeling Siefer's fingers within her. Soft moans turned to heavy panting, as waves of pleasure, crashed around her.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly. Slowly, her fingers trailed down his chest, to his abdomen, and to his manhood.

"Elphaba" hisses Siefer.

Lifting her head up, she stares seductively into Siefer's eyes. A small smile crests along her lips. Slowly, she unfolds herself from around Siefer's body. Her fingers slip away.

He was about to protest, when Elphaba leaned her mouth towards his chest. Hisses of pleasure slipped past his lips, feeling Elphaba's mouth hungrily nip and suck his chest, down his abdomen, before stopping at his manhood.

She hesitated, but only for a moment. Long enough for Siefer to snap his head down, and stare uncertain, back into Elphaba's eyes. He was about to speak, but Elphaba silenced him quickly.

A loud moan, slipped past his lips, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he threw his head back, as waves of pleasure washed over him.

They stayed like this, for how long, Siefer wasn't sure. All he did know was that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to feel the emerald goddess, he had to be inside of her, and he had to now.

Growling, his hands reached down and cupped Elphaba's face. Gently, he lifted her head up until her dark eyes stared back into his.

"Bed. Now" growls Siefer.

Smiling, Elphaba pulled back and rising on her hunches, rose up to stare Siefer in the eyes.

The chocolate in her eyes sparkled with warmth, with desire, with a hunger that only he could sate. Gently, he lifted his hand up and pressed it against her chest. Smiling, he pushed her down to the bed.

Crawling over her, he lowered his lips down to her body, kissing every square inch of emerald skin. He relished the taste, the feel of her skin against his tongue, the taste of it, dancing on his taste buds. She was like a drug, a drug that Siefer couldn't get enough of.

A symphony of moans echoed within the room, as Siefer licked and kissed every square inch of emerald skin. Slowly, he made his way between her legs.

Reaching out, his hands gently grasped onto her thighs, and parted her legs.

Elphaba lifted her head up and stared into Siefer's eyes. The same innocence sparkled within. The innocence which shimmered within her dark, chocolate eyes the first night they laid together, the night when he took her innocence, her youth, her virginity.

"Siefer" moans Elphaba.

Siefer lowers his head. Great cries and moans rip free from Elphaba's lips. Throwing her head back, her back arches and her entire body shivered. Growling, Siefer reached up and grasped firmly onto her hips. Gently, he held her hips down on the bed, stilling her thrashing.

Unable to take anymore, Elphaba lifted her head up. Growling, she reached down and cupped Siefer's face. Firmly, he lifted his head up and crashed her lips against his.

Lost, he climbed up her body. His hands resting on either side of her head, he pulled back and stared once more into Elphaba's eyes.

A spark and that was it. He was lost. Time swept by on the currents of pleasure and love. His last conscious thought was entering into Elphaba's body, a hiss, and the symphony of moans started once more.

How long the two spent, making love, he wasn't sure, and he didn't care. All he cared about was that she was here, in his arms, holding him close, and kissing him fiercely.

He was lost in her taste, in her heat, in her sex. And at that moment, he decided that if this was a dream, than he'd rathered remain locked within this dreamscape, then slip into a reality, with his emerald Goddess, not by his side.

Spent, both Siefer and Elphaba fell against the mattress, their body's slick with sweat. Pieces of her raven hair stuck to her forehead. Hard gasps, slipped past each other's lips but neither cared. The two just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, memorizing each curvature, each feature, and each dimpling detail of the others face.

Together, they lay, spooned against each other, their fingers entwined, and arms wrapped around the other's waist. They remained, until sleep finally won out, and neither was strong enough to fight it any longer.

Siefer watched, as Elphaba's eyes lazily started to flutter close. Her long black lashes lithely touching her cheek. A soft smile, crested along her lips, as she snuggled closer into Siefer.

Smiling, Siefer wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist, pulling her closer. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you" whispers Siefer.

Suddenly, Elphaba sat up, her eyes wide, and her breathing hard. The color drained from her face.

"El…what's wrong baby?" asks Siefer, worry etched within his voice.

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes soften, as tears brim along the edge. Her long raven hair falls over her shoulders, hiding her emerald flesh.

"I…I have to go" whispers Elphaba.

"Go…go where…classes don't resume until Monday" replies Siefer gently.

"No…I…its time" whispers Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer pulls himself upright, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's. Fear sparkled within his sapphire eyes, as the tears slowly danced down Elphaba's cheeks. Her body trembled, and slowly, her arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"El…what's wrong…what's happening?" asks Siefer.

"My time is over…its time I return" replies Elphaba softly.

"Return…return where?" asks Siefer.

"To the Ether" whispers Elphaba.

"What…no…no I won't let you!" cries Siefer. His body goes rigid. Slowly, his hand cupping her cheek, falls away.

Reaching out, he cups the side of Elphaba's face. His eyes brim with tears, as Elphaba's body slowly starts to fade before his eyes.

Closing her eyes, she nestles her cheek against his hand.

"I'll miss you…thank you" starts Elphaba. Slowly, her eyes flutter open, and stare back into Siefer's "for loving me. For showing me…giving me even but a moment of happiness"

"Elphaba…please…you can't…you can't…leave…me" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"I love you Siefer…now and forever…I'll be with you" whispers Elphaba.

A ghostly outline of Elphaba remained, and slowly starts to fade before Siefer's eyes. A gossamer mist appeared, and flickers of gold spark, danced within the crystal ash, flowing, swirling high in the air.

"Elphaba" whispers Siefer.

Slowly, he reaches for Elphaba's face. The tips of his fingers, barely skim against the surface of her skin, before she fades away completely. Emerald green, white, and gold flickers of crystals slowly rise up into the air, swirling, and twirling in the mythical mist.

Tears blind him, as he raises his head up towards the endless abyss, hovering and shivering above him.

"Elphaba!" cries Siefer.

"I'll always be with you" echoes Elphaba's voice.

_She's not breathing!_

"Elphaba please…don't leave me"

_She's flat lining!_

"As long as…your…"

_I can't get a heartbeat!_

"El"

"Mine"

_We're losing her!_

"ELPHABA!"


	16. Start the Countdown!

Bro'mance

Chapter 16

Start the

Countdown

_AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for how long this took, but had a lot of trouble trying to write this chapter down. Knew how I wanted it to go, but just didn't seem to be able to type it. Oh well. I hope it was worth the wait. Huge shout out goes to elphiesglinda! Thank you for being the first to review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last one. Hug! JCBolt, a bit grim aren't we? Lol just kidding. Thank you for the review. Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, wow, your review was like…wow! Lol thank you so much and thank you for the shout out in your story Shadows. You're so sweet! Big hugs! Have fun watching Sister Act! L8lztwner, I really hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of that chair of yours. Lol. Thank you so much for your review! You left me in stitches! James Birdsong you're so awesome! Thank you so much for the review!_

_ Alright, a new chapter, new drama. Lol, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next one will be coming soon. Thank you all again and big hugs to you all! God bless!_

Galinda remained crumpled on the ground, her legs tucked neatly beneath her, and her arms remained wrapped tight around her waist. Weakly, she leaned against Avaric's body as she cried out her heartache.

Closing his eyes, Avaric's hand rises up and cups the back of Galinda's head. Gently, he pulls her close. Not fighting it, Galinda burrows her head within Avaric's wrinkled shirt.

Her hands rise up and wind around his neck. Desperation flickered within her eyes, and need, the need for something, an anchor, to help ground her to this world, too keep the fractured pieces of her heart, from shattering into oblivion.

Fiyero had stumbled away from the bed, and collapsed ungracefully in the chair he had been sleeping in, moments before. His eyes too were wide, and haunted. There was no light, shimmering within, nor any recollection what was happening around him.

All he could focus on, all that his broken mind could focus on was Fae, writhing, thrashing violently beneath his touch, her dead eyes, staring up blindly at the ether surrounding her.

His legs trembled, and his body shook. He was close, so close to losing it, so close to allow the last of his sanity shatter like glass before his eyes, and tumble away into the encroaching darkness, wishing to sweep the fragments away on the sails of the Gale wind.

Numbly, Siefer turned his attention to the bed. He watched in silence, as three nurses stood on either side of the bed, each hunched over, their hands clasped tight to Elphaba's body, struggling to still her erratic motions.

An older gentleman, stood at the head of the bed. His dark, silver blue eyes watched helplessly as the green girl seized violently before his eyes.

His hands trembled, as they rose up to clutch at the strange object lying across his neck. Fumbling, he finally manages to pluck the object off his neck. Putting the ear pieces in his ears, he presses the small round metal discus against Elphaba's chest.

Siefer watches everything as if it's in slow motion. The nurses struggling, fighting to keep Elphaba's body racked with seizures, down onto the bed, whilst the Doctor barked orders, trying to find a heartbeat, a sign, anything to indicate the green woman before him was alive.

_Hold her still!_

_ We can't!_

The world around him numbs, an icy chill ripples down his back. Shuddering, his legs give beneath him. Crashing to the ground, Siefer watched, helpless and frozen, at the Doctor and Nurses struggling to silence the violent tremors assaulting Elphaba's body.

His breathes come out hard, and short, gasping and his lungs burn from lack of oxygen. His mind reels and his heart jackhammers within his chest. A cold sweat percolates against his skin; a star stream shimmer of the celestial heavens spreading far wide, into the ebony night.

The Doctor leaned in closer, his eyes staring intently into Elphaba's. Slowly, his hand rose, the tips of his fingers pinch Elphaba's eye lid, and the meat of his thumb, pulled down, forcing her eye to open wide.

_Her pupils are dilated!_

_ Her hearts crashing!_

_ No pulse!_

_ Start compressions STAT!_

Siefer could feel it, a swelling curling within his heart. It throbbed, as the blood pooled within the tightened chambers of his heart. His lungs squeezed within his chest, cracking his rib cage. A buzzing vibrated within his ears.

Weakly, he raised his hand out, imploringly at Elphaba's shaking form; a silent pleading, a cry, a wish for the emerald goddess to stay, to not leave this world, danced along the edge of his lips.

His mouth was dry, and everything within his body tightened, making even the simplest of needs, a struggle.

Weakly, he licked his lips, the words wishing to spill from his mouth, danced on the tip of his tongue, he tried to force the words out and yet, each effort was met in vain. It was as if his voice had disappeared, vanished into the sweltering darkness, enclosing around him, choking the very breath from his body.

The back of his hand, rested placid against the tile floors. Slowly, his fingers curled into a fist. Trembling, he clenched his jaw as his jaw mechanically raised up to his chest.

A roar and he slams his fist hard against the floor, splitting the skin, and making it bleed. The blood, dripped through his knuckles, drifting through the small crevices of his skin, splitting and pooling, until it splattered in crimson drops of rain, down on the ground beneath him.

_Her hearts not beating!_

_ Her BP crashed!_

_ Come on breathe!_

Tears brimmed within his eyes, bubbling and making the sapphire within his eyes shimmer. The throbbing became agonizing, slicing through his body, severing the arteries, and clipping his heart.

Wincing, his hand once resting placid against his thigh rises up and clenching into a loose fist, presses against his chest, where his heart cracks and splits with each heart wrenching beat of his heart.

Biting his lip against the pain, his eyes rise up, and stare misty-eyed at Elphaba. Her body still trembled, her beautiful emerald skin faded to a sickening lackluster green. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and blood poured from her nose. She was gasping, struggling to push air down into her caved lungs.

"F…Fae" cries Siefer weakly.

_We're losing her!_

"Elphie!" wails Galinda.

Suddenly, her back arched into a grotesque position. Watching, Siefer feared that if Elphaba would snap her spine in two.

A hard gasp and her body fell limp to the sheets. A small wisp of air escaped her lips, before the world surrounding him lapsed into silence.

"No" whimpers Siefer.

The Nurses surrounding Elphaba, holding her down, slowly unwind their fingers from her pale limbs, tears shimmered within. Slowly, they backed away from the bed, their heads hung low.

The Doctors eyes furrowed. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of the strange object wrapped around his neck. Plopping the pieces back in his ear, he pressed the round metal disk against Elphaba's chest.

A tick goes by, then another. Only silence reigns within the room. No one dared breath, nor speak, for all eyes were on the Doctor, watching intently, as he continued to press the strange piece of metal on the green girls still chest.

Sighing, he pulled back, defeat shimmered within his eyes. Stumbling back, he collapsed into a chair.

Siefer watches, as the man raised a wrinkled hand up towards his head. His fingers curl, as they rack through his silver gray hair. His eyes close, and the other hand reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_Call it_

_ TOD…3:00 am_

Sighing, the Doctor weakly rose back on his feet. Roughly, he stuffed his withered hands into the pockets of his crisp, white jacket. His eyes flutter open and stare at the lifeless form of the green girl of Shiz. Her chest refused to rise, and the color in her face and body drained away. Her lips were slightly parted, and stained with blood. Her raven hair fell over the pillows.

_Prepare the body for the Mortuary_

_Yes Doctor Thieson_

Closing his eyes, he allowed a single tear, to slip through the cracks of his lids, and slide down his face. He would shed a tear, for this innocent woman, a girl, taken too young. It was moments like these, that the Doctor absolutely detested.

Turning, he stepped lithely towards the door.

The echo of his footsteps, vibrate within Siefer's head. He could feel the vibrations of his steps on the floor, and yet he could do nothing. He was frozen, his body refused to move. A strange tingling sensation, washed over his limbs; like pine needles stabbing at his skin. He couldn't flinch he couldn't shake the pain away. He just remained, a permanent statue, kneeling on the ground before the bed.

The footsteps stop, yet Siefer could not turn to see who stood beside him.

Sighing, the Doctor removed his hand from his pocket. Reaching down, he cupped Siefer's shoulder against the palm of his hand.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" whispers the Doctor, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

He couldn't speak, couldn't think, he just remained, frozen for all time. The words screamed within the echoing darkness, trying, yet failing to shatter the ebony glass surrounding him, imprisoning him within these hollowed walls of darkness and ice.

"Take as long as you need…to say your goodbyes" continues the Doctor.

Inwardly, he understood what the young man, kneeling before him was feeling. Too many times, he had bared witness to Death, the Grim Reaper, rising up from the ashes, and floating on a mist of darkness, glided toward the innocent soul, fighting, clawing to hold onto the life, and slowly slipping through their fingers.

No matter how many deaths he's witnessed, the times he himself had had to comfort the loved ones left behind by the deceased, it never got easier.

But for Doctor Thieson, this death, this woman, was particularly hard. For this woman reminded him too much of his youngest daughter, taken at the tender age of eighteen, by an unknown disease that ravaged her body, weakening her immunity and slowly killing her.

This woman, this Elphaba, was very much like the daughter he buried years ago, for she was young and idealistic, a hidden beauty that only those fortunate enough, could see. She was spunky, and vivacious, bubbly and always smiling.

Closing his eyes, Doctor Thieson shivered, feeling the icy kiss of his tear, dance down his cheek. He made no effort to wipe it away; a silent eulogy to the fallen.

His hand, gently patted Siefer's chest, before he slowly, weakly, walked away, leaving the man, and his companions alone in the room.

Rage, bubbled within Siefer's heart, ripping his heart to shreds and eviscerating what was left of his fractured soul.

His fist pressed against his chest tightens, the nails dig into his flesh, slicing it open. A small stream of blood drips between his knuckles, and down his wrist.

A low growl, vibrated deep within his tight throat, and his eyes snapped back up to stare at Elphaba's lifeless form. One word kept crashing within his head, fueling his rage.

_She lied_

_ I'll always be with you…_

Siefer's eyes clenched tight, hearing Elphaba's soft, silken voice, dance along the edge of the breeze, wrapping around him seductively, and kissing his skin, making him shiver.

A dark growl vibrates up his throat and his fist trembles. He didn't want to feel this phantom caress his skin, washing away the sadness, the pain, the anger.

He wanted to feel Elphaba's fingers touch his arm, padding up the length of his arm, and cupping his cheek. He wanted to feel her silken lips pressed against his, the taste of her, tingling against his lips, her scent, wrapping around him, making his head spin, and his soul to soar high into the heavens.

Not this, not the icy touch of Death, twisting like a seductress in the night, a Temptress on the prowl. Cold, and unfeeling, and silent like the grave.

_I love you Siefer…now and forever I'll be with you…_

A roar rips free from his lips. His head jerks back and his fist slams hard against the floor.

_As long as your mine…_

"ELPHABA!" screams Siefer.

A month passed, and fall soon passed, the icy rain of snow, soon fell upon Shiz. Everything became blanketed in crystal ice, a sharp breeze whistled through the air, chilling any who dared venture out into this frozen wasteland.

Church bells rang out a symphony of brass into the frozen world. Slowly one by one, people half concealed beneath heavy cloaks, wearily step through the open doors. A man, dressed in all black, stands at the entrance, greeting those who enter.

Inside, people took their seats in the large, dark oak pews. The hall was large and vast, with pristine white walls, and pillars reaching high to the crystal ceiling.

At the center, was an ebony casket, the lid was closed, and a large bouquet of Munchkin Moon Orchids, Morning Star Lilies, and Gillikin Roses, sat. The petals of each flower were colored a splendid emerald green, with small wisps of white. A dark sapphire diamond, shimmered in-between each petal, and ivy vines draped over the casket, the ends curled, and lithely touched the ground.

Siefer upfront, his eyes trained on the casket, his hands folded lithely within the bowl of his lap. His stance was rigid. The flicker of shadows crested over his hollow features, yet he paid no notice to those who had entered the church, nor those who sat around him. All he could focus on was the casket, and the person laying within.

"Siefer?" came a timid voice.

Robotically, Siefer turned toward the voice. His eyes stared vacant, at the blonde, standing before him. Her dark cerulean eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and her slender body trembled. She wore a simple, black dress the skirts were layered and fell like waves down her legs. A satin sash was tied around her waist, accenting her slim figure. A wide brimmed hat sat on top of her head.

"Galinda" whispers Siefer brokenly.

A sob and Galinda reaches down and wraps her slender arms around Siefer. Pulling him into a fierce hug, she rests her trembling chin against Siefer's shoulder, as she silently cried out her anguish.

He stiffened, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around him. The touch was foreign, and all so wrong. These were not the arms which his soul, his heart ached to feel around him.

Slowly, his eyes softened. Mechanically, he lifted his arms up and weakly wrapped around the trembling blonde woman.

"Glin" whispers Siefer brokenly.

The two remained locked in each other's arms, silently comforting the other, trying to melt away the heartache rippling within the other's heart.

Tears brimmed within his eyes, and a sob, vibrated deep within his throat, threatening to slip free. Swallowing hard, Siefer forced it back down into the blackened depths of his soul.

Slowly, his arms loosened around Galinda's waist. Pulling back, he stared empty, back into sparkling cerulean.

"I'm so sorry Siefer" whispers Galinda.

"For what?" asks Siefer.

"For not stopping her…when…" chokes out Galinda.

"Glin" sighs Siefer. Slowly, he reached up and gently brushed away the tears spilling from his eyes. "There was nothing we could have done to prevent it…we didn't know what she would do"

"But" cries Galinda.

"Besides" interrupts Siefer. Angrily, he turns his gaze away from the blonde. "The only one to blame…is me"

"You?" whimpers Galinda.

"I killed her Glin…I killed her. I'm the reason she's not here with us now…I savagely ripped her soul from her body, shattered it, and her heart. I broke her…I drove her to take her own life…the wretched and the heartless" spats Siefer.

"Siefer no!" cries Galinda.

"I killed her Glin…I killed her" continues Siefer.

Galinda watches, as Siefer's mind slips beneath the raging waters of insanity. He was so lost, so broken without Elphaba. After she died, a piece of him seemed to die along with her. She was his everything, his reason for living, and now.

Galinda was about to open her mouth, when a hand grasped gently onto her arm. Turning, her eyes stared wide at Avaric, standing beside her.

He was dressed in a black dress suite and matching pants. His hair was combed and styled conservative. Pinned to his left breast pocket, was the Munchkin Rose, tinted emerald green, with a crystal star, in the center; in honor of Elphaba.

Gently, he wraps his arm around Galinda's waist, and smiling, he rubbed the meats of his fingers against her back.

"Come on Glin…the service is about to start" whispers Avaric.

Slowly, Galinda gave Avaric a small smile. Turning, she stared back at the broken form of Siefer. His back was pressed against the pew, his hands rested limp at his sides. He looked like a rag doll, tossed around carelessly by a naughty child.

Reaching out, she curled her delicate fingers within Siefer's. Gently, she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"She loved you Siefer…remember that" whispers Galinda.

Not getting a response, Galinda pulled back, her fingers remained laced loosely within Siefer's. Tears bubbled, and all she wanted to do at that moment, was wrap her arms around him and hold him close, washing away the pain from his heart.

Yet she couldn't, not when her own heart still needed to be repaired. She was broken too, for she loved Elphaba dearly. She was the sister, she had always wanted, the friend, she had hungered for. Elphaba was her everything, and now with her gone, her life was meaningless.

Much to the way the blonde's dismay, Elphaba truly changed her. She showed Galinda that the world didn't revolve around her, that there were more important things to worry about in life, then hair and make-up and fashion. There were atrocities in Oz, atrocities that she could help make right, if only one took a stance, and fought for what was right.

It was because of Elphaba that the blonde was finally starting to pass many of her classes, bringing up her marks, and making her parents proud. She helped the blonde see beyond her small little world, and to break free from her own selfish shell.

And because of this and more, Galinda was truly thankful to the emerald witch.

The procession lasted an hour, with close friends and relatives receiving their last goodbyes to the departed. Nessa had gone up in front of the masses, and delivered a speech that left no dry eyes in the establishment. Fiyero went next, followed by Galinda. Though, her speech was cut short, as the blonde fell into a never-ending fit of sobs. Avaric eventually had to step up next to the podium, and literally carry the distraught blonde.

Everyone waited in anticipation, hoping that Siefer, the man who had captured the emerald goddess's heart, would rise and take the podium. Yet he didn't, he remained stone still, hardly listening to the words spoken around him. All too soon, it was time to carry the coffin to the cemetery, where Elphaba's body would be laid to rest, forever, and into eternity.

Siefer, Fiyero, Galinda, and Avaric joined a couple members of Elphaba's family in carrying her casket to the cemetery. Every now and again, Siefer would turn and stare at the ebony coffin. His free hand would reach up, and the pads of his fingers would press against the wood, wishing, yearning, to touch the beauty hidden within.

At the cemetery, Siefer and the others stood around, the casket, heads bowed in respect, as the Priest, gave Elphaba her last rites and prayers.

Turning, the Priest, an elderly gentleman with thin white hair and wire rimmed glasses turned. He was of Munchkin descent, yet he was taller than the standard Munchkin's one's see.

Siefer watched, as the Priest lowered his hand into a golden chalice. Raising his hands up, he brought it out towards the casket. Slowly, he sprinkled white crystal sand, on top of the casket; an old Munchkin ritual to honor the dead.

One last prayer and the casket lower to the ground.

One by one, the Mourners step up and say their final goodbyes, before turning and walking away. Soon, only Siefer, Galinda and Avaric remained.

"What do we do now?" asks Galinda.

"We live for Elphie…that's what she would want of us…to live our lives" replies Avaric confidently.

"And if we can't?" asks Siefer softly.

"We try…we keep fighting one more day…never giving up" counters Avaric. Worry edged along the rim of his subconscious. He didn't like the way Siefer was looking, nor did he like the tone in his voice.

"The fight within me is gone Avaric…it vanished the day Fae…" whispers Siefer.

Understanding, Avaric reaches up and places a gentle hand on Galinda's shoulder. Turning, she stares back into Avaric's dark blue eyes.

"Avaric?" whispers Galinda.

"Go on Galinda…I'll join you in a minute" smiles Avaric.

"Alright" whispers Galinda.

Turning back to where the casket was, she steps cautiously to the edge of the grave. Looking down, her hand rises up and presses against her trembling lips. Kissing the pads of her fingers, she moves her hand and lowers it down to the casket. Silent tears of pain shimmer down her face, as the blonde silently says goodbye to her friend.

Turning, Avaric watches as Galinda makes her way down the hill, her golden curls dance around her, and the ends of her skirt, billow lithely within the breeze.

Closing his eyes, he stilled his raging emotions. He knew that he would have to keep his emotions in check. Especially now, since Galinda would be needing him more than ever.

Opening his eyes, he turns and stares back at Siefer. Reaching a hand out, he clasps it down on his friends shoulder.

"Siefer…I know your hurting…but you can't give up…you know Elphie wouldn't want you too" starts Avaric softly.

Anger bubbled within his broken heart. Angrily, he reaches up and shoves Avaric's hand off his shoulder.

"And how would you know that!" spats Siefer, "you were never particularly close to her to begin with. So don't you dare tell me what Fae would or would not want me to do!"

"Siefer, don't do this" pleads Avaric. Slowly he takes a step closer to the enraged Prince.

"Don't do what?" growls Siefer, as he spins on his heels, and glares back at Avaric.

"Don't shut us out. Don't pretend that you're the only one hurting. We all feel the pain of Elphie's departure"

"You don't know a damn thing of what I'm feeling!" roars Siefer.

"You weren't the only one who loved her!" snarls Avaric.

"Yes I was!" pushes back Siefer.

"You're wrong! I loved her too!" roars Avaric.

That silenced him. He wasn't expecting to hear those words come out of Avaric's mouth. Siefer stood there, rigid, watching as Avaric paced away, his fingers tangle within his hair.

"You…loved…her…to?" asks Siefer shocked.

"Yes" growls Avaric. Angrily, he spins around to face Siefer. "I loved her. I desired her…I wanted her! That was the whole reason behind why I gave your brother that ridiculous advice! I wanted him to fail so I would have a chance with her! But of course, even _that _couldn't happen. _You_ just had to show up, and sweep Elphie off her feet!" snarls Avaric.

"But…I thought…you…and" stammers Siefer.

"I love her too, but not in the same way I loved Elphaba. She was different, so different" replies Avaric, his voice softening slightly.

"How long?" asks Siefer.

"Excuse me?" asks Avaric.

"How long…have you loved her? How long have you wanted her?" asks Siefer, his eyes stare almost darkly back at him.

"Since the day she first stepped foot here at Shiz…I've wanted her"

"Then why didn't you pursue her?" asks Siefer frowning.

"She was the Artichoke at that time, unpopular…a real ice bitch…it wasn't until she befriended Galinda that she softened, allowing the walls around her to fall away" explains Avaric.

"So the whole reason why you didn't go after her before was because she was so unpopular, and would have ruined your reputation?" asks Siefer incredulously.

"Yes"

"How could you be so arrogant! So self-centered that you only worried of yourself and not her! That's not love! Love is giving yourself completely to the other, to let down your walls, and let that special person into your heart. To accept them no matter who or what they are! How can you value your reputation higher than the love of a woman like Fae!" snarls Siefer.

"Sometimes a man's reputation is all they have to hold onto" replies Avaric softly.

Taken back, Siefer's body stiffens. He steps back, his eyes never leaving the pained look, flashing across Avaric's face. He could see it, the pain, the regret, sparkling within his eyes.

"Avaric" starts Siefer.

"It doesn't matter now does it Siefer…she's gone, and she's not coming back" growls Avaric.

"I" starts Siefer.

"We better get back…before Galinda comes searching for us" interrupts Avaric. He didn't want to stand before this man anymore, for Siefer and Siefer alone, was the only one who could make all of his regrets, flash before his eyes.

"Go ahead…I want to say goodbye to her…alone" whispers Siefer.

Nodding, Avaric turns and starts down the hill. Siefer watches.

"Goodbye" whispers Siefer.

Turning, he makes his way to Elphaba's grave. He stares down at the large gaping hole where her casket, was laid to rest. His legs buckled, and he fell hard to the ground. His hands rested limp on his legs and his eyes stared hollow, empty, into the oblivion.

"Fae…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" whispers Siefer.

Sniffling, his hand rose and dipped into his pocket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to heal your broken heart…and take away your pain" continues Siefer.

Finally, his fingers bump against something cold and metallic. His fingers curl around the piece of metal.

"But don't worry my love"

Slowly, he pulls the object from his suit pocket, a gun.

"You won't be alone much longer"

Absently, his fingers reach up and cock back the hammer. Slowly, he brings the barrel of the gun up and presses it against his throbbing temple. Tears brim within his eyes, feeling the cold metal seep into his skin.

"I'm coming Fae…we'll be together again"

_Siefer…_

His fingers tremble, as they move to the trigger.

"Siefer!" called Galinda and Avaric's voice.

"Fae…wait for me, for I'll be there soon"

"Siefer! Siefer where are you!" calls Galinda.

"To kiss your lips"

_Siefer my love_

"And hold you in my arms"

"Siefer! Come on man its getting cold!"

His fingers tremble, as he starts to press against the trigger. His eye rise skyward, a silent prayer skips across his trembling lips.

"Siefer!"

_No my love!_

"I'm coming my love…back to you"

_Siefer!_

"Nooo!"

The trigger pulled, the hammer snaps down, igniting the gunpowder. A flash and a loud crack shatters the sky, rumbling across the frozen plain, then…it was silent….


	17. Authors Note

Hello everyone from Fanfiction. First of all, I want to say wow the reviews sent for the last chapter have blown me away! Thank you all for staying with this story. Unfortunately, this chapter will be the last posted for awhile. I'm shifting away from this story for a little bit in order to wrap up I Fall Into You and Made From Broken Parts. Don't worry though, this story will be updated soon. Sorry. Remember, if you kill me, you wont find out what happens next. I'm looking at you Maddy-Fae and Fae the Queen. Sorry again, and God Bless!


	18. The Crying Game

Bro'mance

Chapter 18

The Crying

Game

AN: _Did you guys miss me? Lol, sorry for how long this took. Seriously you guys I'm so sorry! But I had a bad case of writers block. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope this staves off any of you out there wanting to kill me for the last chapter. I'm looking at you Fae the Queen. Don't look at me like that! Huge shout outs go to Elphaba-WWW for being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you so so much! I love ya! Fae the Queen, I ask again, please don't kill me! Lol, thank you so much for your review, even if it did scare the crap out of me. elphiesglinda, thank you so much for the review! RavenCurls, I know the timeline didn't fit, but here's the explanation why. It took that long for Elphaba's father to leave Munchkinland and identify Elphaba's remains, plus to arrange the funeral. Obviously, Elphie's death was not a top priority. Does that work? Lol. Always challenging me, but you know I love it! You keep me motivated to keep going. Maddy…breath…lol. Thank you for your review. L8lztwner I still haven't seen the hunters you sent out, but I'm still on the lookout. Thank you for the review, HUGE HUGS! StefyXx, I hope your still not on the edge of your seat, or haven't fallen off yet. Lol. Thank you for the review, your review put a huge smile on my face!_

_ Well, obviously the other two stories are completed, so now that paved the way to continue Bro'mance. So updates should be coming much faster now. Though I will be updating The Pearl of Oz soon, and am currently working on a few parody song-fics as well, and a couple one-shots, and a new story…okay I guess that doesn't make it easier to update this…ooops. Oh well. I promise this will be updated more often. Thank you guys for sticking with me. You all rock! Love you all! God Bless you!_

"CLEAR!"

Siefer jumped, his head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror, watching Elphaba's limp body, rise off the bed. Her back arched into a gruesome position, and her fingers curled. Her body stiffened, trembled against the waves, the torrents of electricity flowing through her, threatening to jump start her still heart.

"ELPHIE!"

Siefer's head snapped back, his eyes watched hollow as Galinda struggled to free herself from Avaric's grasp. Her eyes were filled with tears, shimmering within the light casted down from lanterns hanging all around the room. Her golden curls bounced against her shoulders as she thrashed violently against Avaric. Her tiny hands balled into fists, slammed against the brutes chest. Her feet kicked off the ground, and her legs thrashed, sliding against the soft wooden floor beneath her, tearing her fragile skin, and ripping the ends of her skirt.

Avaric held onto Galinda's body for dear life. His arms wrapped tight around her. His eyes watched vacantly at the bed, silent tears welled within, making the blues sparkle.

Every now and again he would wince. Grinding his teeth, he bit through the pain, for he had promise the blonde that he would be her anchor. And now, the pain of his own body, of his own broken heart, could not outweigh the pain crashing within the blonde's heart.

A slight tightening crested along the edges of Avaric's eyes; the only sign of the pain mirrored within his heart. Closing his eyes, he nestled his head against Galinda's neck.

"Shh Glin…shh…ancora il mio amore, il mio cuore" whispered Avaric in Gillikinese. _Still my love, my heart…_

Galinda gave one last lurch, before falling to the ground, a crumpled mess. Slowly, she lowered her head to the cold floorboards beneath her, her tears splattered like crystal diamonds onto the ground, shimmering, before fading away.

Avaric watched his eyes misty at Galinda's trembling form. Her golden curls fell around her. Slowly, her arms unwound around Avaric's waist, and fell around her.

Gently, Avaric scooped Galinda's trembling body in his arms, and cradling her against his chest, held her. Tears fell as one arm wrapped tenderly around her waist, the other, rested placid against her back, and his thick fingers curled within her golden locks.

"Hush mio amore…shush…non piu lacrime…io son qui" whispered Avaric. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her golden curls. _Hush my love…shush…no more tears…I'm here._

"CLEAR!"

Siefer's head snapped back to the bed. His eyes widened in horror, watching Elphaba's back arch high off the bed. Her toes curled and her fingers stretched, the sound of electricity, crackled within the air, making his stomach twist, and his heart to ache.

"Fae"

Fiyero remained locked within the confines of his mind. Absently, he watched, stiff in the chair he had fallen asleep in but a half hour before this madness, this chaos, had broken free from the Gates of Hell, and raining down upon their heads, drenching them in crimson pearls.

The electricity stopped, and Elphaba's body fell limp against the bed. The Doctor was immediately at her side, the metal disk pressed against her chest.

His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes darkened as he searched desperately for a heartbeat, a sign that the green girl's life had once again been restored.

Not hearing anything, the Doctor gracefully twirls the contraption around his neck. His hands flew to the two pads resting next to Elphaba's limp body, picked them up and placed them on either side of her heart. His head snapped up, and his eyes darkened as he all but glared back at the Nurse.

"AGAIN!" roars the Doctor.

The Nurse, standing on the other side of the bed, gives the Doctor a slight nod, before turning the dials a small machine sitting on the table in front of her. It was small, yet clunky, with two dials on its silver face.

"CLEAR!"

Again, Elphaba's body arches high off the bed, the crackling of electricity echoes within the room, making Siefer shiver and his breath to hitch within his throat.

The dial turns, and Elphaba's body falls limp to the bed. The Doctor once again removes the stethoscope from around his neck, and placing the discus on her chest, once again takes up the daunting chore of finding a shredded trace of a heartbeat a heartbeat that just wouldn't come.

"Doctor Thieson…she's gone…we've lost her" replies the Nurse at the controls softly.

Slowly, Doctor Thieson's withered hands uncurl around the pads. One by one, they fall beneath his fingers. Stepping back, his eyes lower to the ground, as a hand rises up and combs weakly through his silver locks.

Sighing, his other hand reaches up and pinches the thin frames of his glasses between the meats of his thumb and pointer. Slowly, he pulls the glasses from his eyes.

"Call it" whispers the Doctor.

"3:00 am" replies the Nurse softly.

Siefer remains frozen, numb on the ground, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's still body. Off to the side, Fiyero slowly falls from the chair and landing on his knees, lowers his head down to the ground. Weakly, his arms wrap around his waist as tears of pain, of anguish, fall from his eyes.

"No!" screams Galinda.

"Prepare the body" echoes Thieson's voice from somewhere deep, within the darkened realms of Siefer's mind.

A shadow of the Doctor's body appears off to the side of Siefer's vision. The sound of the Nurses shoes moving across the floor, echo within his mind. It was as if he was standing within a tunnel, for everything seemed so far away.

This was it, this was the end. His Fae was gone, taken by the hands of the Grim Reaper. Slowly, his heart started to crack, great fissures of crimson spread across its delicate surface. Crimson blood bubbled along the crevices, before spilling over the edges, staining his soul.

He could feel the tears welling within his eyes, and yet, he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't…no couldn't accept this. He would not, could not, lose his Fae, not now, not after how far they had gone.

Numbly, Siefer rose to his feet. His eyes never left Elphaba's pale form lying limp within the bed. Her short raven hair billowed around her, the jagged edges barely falling over the edge of the pillow.

Tears welled within his eyes. The peaceful expression reminded him of the night two became one, when Elphaba gave herself to Siefer, the night when they made love, until the dawns early light.

As he neared, his heart twisted tight within his chest. His gaze softened, for a soft peace had fallen over Elphaba's still face. A peace, she had not held for so long.

Slowly, Siefer dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's face. Weakly, his fingers trembled, as they rose towards her. A soft sob slipped past his lips, as the tips of his fingers brushed against the cool flesh of her cheek, still bruised and horribly scarred from the water.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Lithely, his fingers trail from the elegant slope of her cheek, to the waterfall of raven silk. His eyes soften, as his fingers thread through her hair.

Footsteps sound behind him. A hand, clasps gently onto his shoulder, making Siefer stiffen. Robotically, his head snaps back, and his eyes darken as he stares up at the Doctor, standing behind him, a grim expression flickering within his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" whispers the Doctor.

Siefer's heart skipped a beat, hearing the Doctors voice crack slightly at the end. It was strange, to hear such heartache within this older man's voice.

"No…no she's not dead…she's not gone!" growls Siefer.

"Son…I'm sorry…we did all that we could for her"

Jumping to his feet, Siefer bends over Elphaba's body. His arms reach out. One arm slides beneath her back, the other wraps around her waist. Gently, he pulls her up, and cradles her head within the crook of his neck.

His eyes never leave her still features as he slowly takes a seat on the bed. Resting her head against his chest, Siefer's hand rises and cups her cheek. The tips of his fingers lithely tangle within her raven tresses.

"Come on Fae…wake up…wake up my love…you can't leave me here" cries Siefer.

"Son" starts the Doctor.

"You can't leave me here alone!" cries Siefer angrily.

Fiyero slowly rises from the ground his eyes soften watching his brother cradle Elphaba's dead body within his arms. His heart broke further, seeing the anguish sparkle deep within Siefer's dark, sapphire eyes.

"You can't leave me here Fae! You promised! You promised!" roars Siefer.

"Sir" starts one of the Nurses. Carefully, she stepped towards Siefer, ready and able to pull the man away, for it was obvious that he was falling to deep, too far into his anguish.

"VOUS M'AVEZ PROMIS FAE! MERDE TU M'AS PROMIS! TU NE ME LAISESSES!" roar Siefer, enraged. His arms tighten around her, as his anger ignites within his body. _You promised me Fae! Damnit you promised me! Don't you leave me!_

Sir!" screams the Nurse.

Flying to Siefer's side, the Nurse grabs a hold of his arms. Grinding her teeth, she tries to pull Siefer away from Elphaba. But no matter how hard she tried, she just could not pull him away.

"Security!" screams the Nurse.

Rising to his full height, Fiyero shakily steps up next to his brother's side. Reaching up, he rests a timid hand on Siefer's shoulder.

Stiffening Siefer's head snaps back and looking over his shoulder and glares back into matching sapphire, shimmering with tears.

"Ona ushla…brat propustil yeye" whispers Fiyero in Kumbrician. _She's gone brother…let her pass._

"Etes-vous tellement faible d'esprit et l'esprit que vous souhaitez simplement abandoner?" growls Siefer. _Are you so weak in mind and spirit that you would just give up?_

"Ona ushla brata…otpusti yeye" whispers Fiyero softly. _She's gone brother…let her go._

"Non, contrairement a vous _cher_ _frère_…I 'ne suis pas faible!" roars Siefer. _No, unlike you dear brother…I' am not weak!_

"Acest lucru nu are nimic de-a face cu a fi slab!" bites back Fiyero. _This has nothing to do with being weak!_

"De quoi s'agit-il? Euh…qu'est-ce que cette histoire!" booms back Siefer. _Than what is it! Huh…what is this all about!_

Softening, Fiyero's grasp on his brother's shoulders loosens, the hardness in his eyes fades, and tears replace the rage once bubbling within.

"Este vorba despre a da drumul ei" _It's about letting her go._

Lowering his head, Siefer turns his gaze away from his brothers. The tears one brimming within his eyes shimmer within the sparkle of light.

"I can't" whispers Siefer.

"Biliyorum acitiyor-ama-" _I know it hurts…but-_

A loud growl vibrates deep within Siefer's throat. Angrily, he pushes his brother away from him. Turning slightly, he squares his shoulders; his arms hold Elphaba's limp body tight against his chest.

"Vous ne savez rien! Vous ne l'aimiez! Tout ce que vous avez fait etait lui apporter la douleur et la souffrance!" roars Siefer. _You know nothing! You never loved her! All you did was bring her pain and suffering!_

"_Am iubit-o mai mult decat cuvintele_ pot descrie! Mai mult decat _veti sti_ vreodatata!" _I loved her more than words can describe! More than you'll ever know!_

Avaric sits watching the two brothers stand toe to toe, the look of murder glinting within their eyes. Galinda, shivered violently against his chest, words, incoherent mumblings of a mind cracking, shattering away beneath the gale winds of insanity, whisper within his ears, cracking his heart all the more. This madness had to stop, or he feared he would lose them all within the riptide of insanity.

"Vous ne l'aimiez! Vous avez traite sa merede comme!" _You never loved her! You treated her like shit!_

Frustrated Fiyero growls before slamming his fists against the bedrails, turning, he glares sadly, into Siefer's eyes. This wasn't the time to argue over who loved her and who didn't. This had to end, she was gone, and that was all there was to it.

It didn't matter anymore. Not of the bad, not of the mistakes, or the mistreatment that seemed but a lifetime ago. Now was not the time for this. Now, was the time for healing, and for the both of them, to say goodbye to the ghost, the woman, who was unattainable for both men to claim as their treasured heart.

"Bara…bara lata hana fara" pleads Fiyero, his voice soft, and broken.

"No" glares Siefer.

Turning away from Fiyero, Siefer gently cradles Elphaba in his arms. Desperate to hold onto the last shreds of her light, Siefer gently rocks her as tears fall from his eyes.

"Come on Fae…please…wake up…come back to me please! Don't leave me!" cries Siefer.

Anger swells within his heart. Choking back a sob, Siefer presses Elphaba's body tight, against his chest. His arm winds gently around her waist as the other cups the back of her head. Gently, he rests her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Fae please…don't leave me. Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't. Leave. Me!" roars Siefer.

A burst of light, then silence, a startled scream and all baring witness turn their eyes away from the garish light, bursting within Siefer's body.

Light of silver, gossamer shimmers of blue, and splints of white encompass the room, casting away the darkness. Slowly, the light flickers, and stills. One by one, the occupants of the room turn back towards the bed.

Siefer stands, holding Elphaba's body tight against him. He felt drained, and yet he could not move. His entire body was stiff, every muscle tense and ached.

He didn't move, nor breathe. He stood there, staring deep into Elphaba's still face. Slowly, the color returned, the warm, tingling across her skin.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

A hard gasp, and Elphaba's body stiffens within Siefer's arms.

Fiyero, Galinda, Avaric, Doctor Thieson, and the Nurses watch as Elphaba writhes and struggles within Siefer's arms.

Gently, Siefer lifts Elphaba up, allowing the green girl to take in her first, gasping breath of air.

"Fae" cries Siefer.

Panting, Elphaba's long black lashes flutter open. Hazy chocolate stares vacantly into dark sapphire.


	19. Waiting

Bro'mance

Chapter 19

Waiting

AN: Hi everyone! Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all made my night really, thank you! TBLewis! Thank you! Big hugs to you for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! And I'm flattered. Maddy, thank you and I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you toppled out of your chair. Big hug to you! Fae the Queen, thank you for not killing me yet! Lol. Thanks for the review! elphiesglinda, I know, the confusion was what I was hoping was going to happen. Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my night! Elphaba-WWW! I love you! Lol SUPER BIG HUGS TO YOU! How ironic the music choice huh? Lol. Funny enough, that song was playing during a part of the last chapter. Thank you so much for the review! You're a peach and UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE YOUR STORIES! ESPECIALLY DEAD AND GONE! WHICH IS AN AWESOME STORY! FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT, GET OVER THERE AND START! IT'S A WONDERFUL STORY! Alright, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are what makes writing here so much fun and so rewarding! God Bless you all! Next chapter will be posted soon!

Elphaba stared absently into dark sapphire. She didn't speak, just stared. Her body stiffened; which didn't go unnoticed by Siefer. He could feel her tremble against his touch, and that alone, broke his heart all the more. Her eyes fluttered, before closing once more. Her body slackened within his arms, and her head fell limp against his chest.

"Fae! Fae! Wake up!" screams Siefer.

Instantly, the Doctor runs up next to Siefer. Gently, he manages to scoop Elphaba's limp body out of Siefer's arms, seconds before the Vinkus Crowned Prince crumpled to the ground. Turning towards the Nurses, he makes a gesture with his head, before turning and placing the emerald girl back down on the bed.

Carefully, the Nurse steps up next to Siefer. Kneeling down, she reaches out and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Feeling her touch, Siefer's head slowly rises. Empty sapphire stares back into sparkling emerald.

"You'll need to leave the room" replies the Nurse softly.

"Fae" cries Siefer.

"Is in good hands" smiles the Nurse.

"But…I-"stammers Siefer.

Inwardly, the Nurses heart breaks for the young man, crumpled before her, a broken doll, a shattered spirit in her eyes. She could feel his pain, his suffering. It burned like wildfire, singing the tips of her fingers, and melting away the flesh.

His cries of anguish screamed across the plain of this reality, and into the next. It transcended time and space, shattering it, and ripping it open, creating a rift, and allowing the energy flow from within, to spill into this realm.

"He needs to examine her…then maybe you'll finally have your answers" replies the Nurse softly.

Siefer couldn't speak the throbbing within his head; which matched and pulsed in time with his heart, blocked out all other sounds. An icy numbness spread throughout his body, making his fingers tingle and his soul to ache.

"She woke up…that's a good sign" continues the Nurse scrapping up any kind of reassurance that she could manage to snare beneath her nails.

"How?" croaks Siefer.

"It means she's coming back" smiles the Nurse.

Hours went by, and the four sat in complete silence in the waiting room. Fiyero had taken a chair in the far corner of the room. Having turned it backwards, he straddled it. His arms folded neatly on the top, and his chin, rested within the elegant groove. His wheat gold hair fell over his eyes, darkening his features. Every now and again he would grunt, before shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

Siefer had taken a less than regal pose in one of the reclining chairs. Having lain across it, he allowed his long, muscular legs to fall over the arm, his feet, kicked aimlessly in the air, bouncing in time with his growing rage. His arms crossed tight against his chest, and his head turned towards the door. A darkened expression shimmered within eyes.

A storm was growing, the air crackled, making it hard to breath. Electricity rippled in the invisible currents, tickling Galinda and Avaric's skin, and making the two shiver.

Avaric had seated himself in between the brother's, mainly to stop them from bashing each other in the head. Though sometimes, he questioned the reason to why he even bothered. If the two were so dead set in killing each other, then let them have at it. At least they were in a hospital.

Galinda, had awkwardly perched herself in Avaric's lap. Her body was tense, every muscle tightened, waiting, watching for any flicker of movement to come from either side of the room.

Her arms wound loose around Avaric's thin neck, her head tilted, rested against the side of his head. A curtain of golden curls fell over her one shoulder, the ends lithely brushing against Avaric's shirt.

If anyone was standing watching, they would have found it to be quite hilarious. For the blonde woman, sitting perched in the man's lap kept shifting her eyes at opposite times, between the two brothers. The guy, shifted his gaze at the same, time, except as her dark cerulean shifted to look at the man in the corner, light blue, shifted towards the man in the recliner.

Sighing, Avaric chanced a glance at the clock on the wall. The infernal click clock, echoed within his ears, making his patience grow worse.

Sighing again, he drummed his fingers against the arm rest. Turning, he puckered his lips and started whistling a Gillikinese chantey, which only irritated the blonde perched in his lap, all the more.

Growling, Galinda slapped Avaric hard in the chest.

"Ow…what was that for?" asks Avaric. His eyes soften, as he pouts his lips, and rubs the sore spot where the blonde had hit him moments before. It didn't really hurt, that much.

"Will you grow up!" hisses Galinda.

"Why…what did I do?" whines Avaric. Honestly, he could never figure this chick out.

"This is not the time for some ditty of a song…this is serious!" whisper shouts Galinda.

"I know that…but what else do you expect me to do?" asks Avaric annoyed.

"How should I know!" growls Galinda in irritation.

"You're a lot of help" grumbles Avaric.

Narrowing her eyes, Galinda points a menacing finger in Avaric's face.

"Don't make me summon the skillet again" growls Galinda, her voice dark, and threatening.

"No…not the skillet! My hair simply can't take that again!" pleads Avaric.

"Then behave yourself" hisses Galinda.

"Fine" grumbles Avaric. Grumbling in defeat, Avaric slams his elbow down on the armchair. Grunting, he plops his chin against the palm of his hand.

Giggling, Galinda reaches up and pats the top of Avaric's head.

"Good boy"

"Hey!"

"Will you to cease and desist that infernal racket!" snarls Siefer.

"Please…we could do without the cutesy stuff for one day" adds Fiyero.

"At least their agreeing on the same thing" shrugs Galinda.

A cough and all four heads snap back to the main doors, leading to the rooms. One by one, the group of friends rises from the chairs, and dash over to the Nurse; Mirellia, stood rigid, her eyes tightened at the edges, as her hands rose in front of her chest, bracing the impact.

Lucky for her, the group had managed to skid to a halt, inches before tackling the poor Nurse.

Sighing, she slowly lowers her hands down to her sides, a soft smile, and crests along the edges of her lips and her eyes sparkle. This group of friends was really something, for never in her years in medical, had she seen a more devoted group.

"Is she alright?" asks Siefer hurriedly.

"Did she wake up again?" asks Galinda.

"Did she call for me?" asks Fiyero.

"Can I order pizza?" asks Avaric.

Instantly, the group stops, and turns to glare at Avaric. Sheepishly, he extends a foot out behind him, and balancing on his toes, twists it back and forth. His hands reach behind him, and clasp firm behind his back.

"What? I'm hungry" whines Avaric.

Rolling her eyes, Galinda turns and faces the Nurse.

"Is she alright?" asks the blonde, her voice softens.

"She's unconscious…but breathing-"trails off Mirellia.

"But?" prods Siefer, feeling there was something more, something she had yet to reveal.

"She's not out of the woods yet" finishes Mirellia.

"What…what do you mean? She woke up? Shouldn't that indicate that she'll make a full recovery?" asks Galinda confused.

"Come with me…Doctor Thieson will explain everything"

So, once again, the group of friend's follows Mirellia back into Elphaba's hospital room. Slowly, they filter in through the door. Fiyero, once again took his place by her sight side. Sitting in the chair, his hands reach out and lace within Elphaba's.

Siefer, standing a few feet away, steps up next to the bed. The anger burning within his eyes softens, as he gazes down at Elphaba's pale face. Her features were soft, her eyes were closed once again, and the tube once again placed down her throat, and tapped to her mouth. Her short raven hair fell over the pillows and her hands laced loosely together on her chest; rising shallow, with each gasping breath made by the machine.

Galinda and Avaric took their place at the end of the bed. Tears welled within the blonde's eyes, seeing her friend, lay so fragile before her eyes. The strength was gone, now, only a broken angel lay before her, and that alone, broke her heart.

Doctor Thieson was standing by the machine assisting Elphaba to breath, reading over the numbers and making his own little notes. He mumbled something to Mirellia before turning and facing the group.

Clicking the pen, he plopped it in his breast pocket. Adjusting his glasses, he calmly made his way over to Siefer's side. Smiling, he clasped a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"How you holding up?" asks Doctor Thieson.

"Like I've been thrown around in a twister of fate" replies Siefer.

Smiling, Doctor Thieson removed his hand. Reaching to the head of the bed, he removed a chart. Reading over the first page, he licked his finger, before flipping to the next page.

Siefer, Fiyero, Galinda and Avaric shifted uncomfortably in the silence. They waited, impatiently for the good Doctor to finally be done with his papers, and tell them something…anything.

Coughing, he finally folds back the papers and replaces the chart at the bed.

"Doctor Thieson…what happened today?" asks Siefer, breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid after effects of the damage down when she was pulled through the rapids" explains Doctor Thieson.

"After affects?" asks Galinda.

"No…effects dear…effects" explains Avaric.

"Oh"

"Anyways…due to Miss Elphaba's injuries, the damage done to not only her skull…but her brain…I'm afraid will be permanent" explains the Doctor.

"Permanent…what do you mean permanent?" asks Siefer confused.

"She'll be having seizure-like fits the rest of her life I'm afraid" sighs the Doctor.

"She'll…she'll have those awful jerks and thrashes the rest of her life!" shrieks Galinda.

"I'm afraid so"

"Is there any way to stop it?" asks Siefer.

"I'm afraid medical science isn't that far advanced…were merely skimming the surface of its potential. I'm sorry…but without more information on the subject…there's no way of telling how to stop it or what will trigger another attack" replies the Doctor.

"So…my Elphie will have seizures the rest of her life?" cries Galinda.

"I'm afraid so" sighs the Doctor.

"There's more…isn't there?" asks Fiyero, sensing the elephant in the room. So to speak

Sighing, Thieson reaches up and snatches his glasses from off his face. Lowering them, his other hand reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid…that…if and when…Miss Elphaba regains consciousness again…the damage to her brain is more severe than originally calculated"

"Which means?" asks Galinda.

"She may have to re-learn everything all over again" sighs the Doctor. Oz, dealing with blonde girls, particularly _this _blonde girl, was getting to be quite tiresome.

"Re-learn? Re-learn? What do you mean re-learn everything again?" asks Galinda exasperated.

"It means…that Miss Elphaba will have to re-learn how to talk, walk, eat, drink…read…write…tie her shoes, to use the facility…and everything else that we as children learn growing up"

"She'll be-"starts Fiyero, horrified at the thought.

"An infant trapped in a woman's body" finishes the Doctor.

The door to her dorm room bangs open. Tiredly, Nessa wheels herself into the small, yet elegant room next to Madame Head's compartment.

It had been months, and still she hadn't a clue to where her sister or her friends had gone. It was almost as if they had vanished into thin air! She had asked Morrible, but the old Cod fish claimed she hadn't a clue, which did nothing to still her worries.

Sighing, she turned slightly in her chair, and reaching out grasped the edge of the door with her fingertips. Grunting, she manages to push the door shut.

Turning, her hands dropped to the silver wheels. She really hated this chair, and yet, she loved it at the same time for if it wasn't for this hideous chair with wheels, she would never be able to be mobile. She wouldn't be here at Shiz, nor would she have been allowed out of the house.

An ache pulsed within her head. Sighing, she wheeled herself over to her desk. Releasing the wheels, Nessa's hands reached up and grasped the books balancing within the bowl of her lap.

Placing the books on her desk, she was about to turn and head to the bathroom, when something white, caught her attention. Turning, she reached out and grasped the crisp white envelope.

Turning it in her hands, she read the address: Colwen Grounds

Munchkinland of Oz

Frexspar Thropp, Governor.

Her breath hitched tight within her throat. A letter from her father? Her fingers trembled as she broke the official seal of the Governor of Munchkinland. Delicately, she plucked the letter out of the envelope, and flipping it open, read the letter.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Her fingers slowly uncurled from around the letter, allowing it to fall half folded in her lap.

"It's time" whispers Nessa.


	20. Back to One

Bro'mance

Chapter 20

Back to One

_AN: Wow! You guys are so awesome! The outpouring of views for the last chapter completely blew me away! Seriously you guys, you all made me cry! Thank you all so much! Huge shout outs to Fae the Queen for being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock! Lol. And maybe…just maybe…a happy fluffy one-shot may be posted. Thank you so much and thanks for not killing me…yet. RavenCurls, I'm sorry to hear your day hasn't been the greatest. I hope this chapter helps (even though I know it's after the fact) still I hope this puts a smile on your face. And, the whole her re-falling in love with Fiyero, well…you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thank you so much and huge hug to you! Starting to feel like Glinda here, being all bubbly and bouncy, and the hugs. Lol. TBLewis, don't go falling off cliffs now! And don't worry, a happy ending may still come. Thank you so much for the review, it put a huge smile on my face. Elphaba-WWW, girl I love ya! You're very welcome! And yes, that was actually my favorite line in this story too. And not exactly. I'm trying to stay away from MFBP, and keep this story separate from the others. And what was in the letter will be revealed soon. Thank you! Maddy, again, breathe. Lol. Thank you so much for the review and yeah, that line wasn't originally going to be in there, but hey, you know how it goes. Lol, thank you again, hugs! L8lytwner, thank you so much for the review, now go back and start typing up the next chapter to The Winter of Our Discontent, NOW! Lol, just kidding. elphiesglinda, thank you for the review! And yip, just wait, the letter will definitely be very interesting. *wink wink* lol. JCBolt, okay yeah, no yelling, we don't want to scare the puppy. Lol thank you for the review! _

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and have been staying with this story! Your continued support means the world to me, and keeps me motivated to keep plugging away! Thank you and God Bless! Next chapter will be up soon! And a new story so keep an eye out for it. _

Silence reigned within the small quarters of Elphaba's hospital room. The only sound, the decompression of the breathing machine, forcing air down into the frail, broken body of Elphaba Thropp; Thropp Third Descending, standing next in line to the line of Governship of Munchkinland, and the Keeper to the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, heart.

Since awakening, Elphaba had lapsed into a coma-like state, never moving, a twitch, a sound, worrying the hearts of those standing beside her, watching, and waiting. Her guardian spirits, her friends, and the ones who stand beside her, protecting her.

Siefer sat beside the bed, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's ashen face. Her short raven hair fell around her, casting an ebony waterfall to cascade down the pearl white pillows. Her delicate hands lay placid on her chest, one on top of the other.

Every now and again, Siefer's dark sapphire eyes drifted to her chest, and watched with baited breathes, waiting, for her chest to rise, and fall. The rhythm was unsteady and shallow.

She was struggling to breath, and that alone, broke Siefer's heart, cracking the crystal glass of hope, shimmering within the dark precipices of his heart.

The Doctor's words, echoed within his head, making his heart throb within his chest, and liquid silver to brim against the edges of his eyes.

_She'll be having seizure-like fits the rest of her life…_

His legs shake, knocking against the legs of the chair. The tears brimming within his eyes sparkle, revealing the dark and light tints of blue, hidden deep within his eyes.

With a shaky hand, he reaches up, and combs his fingers through his dark, mocha locks.

"There's more…isn't there" whispers Siefer, his voice cracking a bit. Weakly, he leans forward. His arms rise, and resting his elbows on his legs, rests his chin within the palms of his hands, his eyes, never leaving the emerald angel, pale, and struggling to breathe.

_I'm afraid…that…if and when…Miss Elphaba regains consciousness again…the damage to her brain is more severe than originally calculated_

_ Which means?_

_ She may have to re-learn everything all over again…how to talk…walk…eat…read…write…tie her shoes…use the facilities…and everything else that we as children…learn whilst growing up_

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Unconsciously, Siefer reaches out towards Elphaba. Gently, he laces his fingers within hers. Slowly, he closes his fingers around hers, and with a graceful sweep, brings their enclosed hands up towards his lips. Closing his eyes, he presses a tender kiss to her pale knuckles.

_She'll be an infant…trapped in a woman's body…_

"What have I done to you" cries Siefer.

Rain pours beyond the small, crowded room, though none of the occupants had taken notice. The soft patter of the rain hitting the window pane became the only sound; drumming in time to the decompression of the machine, keeping his Fae alive.

Fiyero remained rooted to the chair, his eyes stare hollow at Elphaba's still face. His hands, clasped together in a silent prayer, rests limp against his lips, hiding the trembles beneath the folds of skin. His heart, cracked with each horrendible tick of the clock.

Galinda and Avaric stand together at the end of the bed, holding each other, and being the other's anchor. Galinda's thin body spooned against Avaric's, and her slender arms wound loose around his thick waist. Her head tilted, rested gently on the tip of his shoulder.

Avaric could only stare, regret, echoing, screaming within his mind. Siefer's, and the other's voices, ripple within his mind, cracking his heart all the more.

_It's because of you that all this has happened!_

A hard sob, rippled up his throat, making it clench in time with his heartache. Grinding his teeth, Avaric fought to keep the cry teetering on the edge of his tongue, from escaping his lips.

_Why my Elphie is broken!_

Turning away, Avaric's eye casted out towards the window, and softening, watches the rain patter against the thick pane of glass.

_Why Fiyero in in there!_

"Elphaba" whispers Avaric.

_With another woman!_

Turning away from the window, Avaric gently, nestles his cheek against the top of Galinda's head. Closing his eyes, he allows the delicate scent of Gillikin Rose to fill his senses, calming his raging heartbeat, and stilling away the guilt.

It was his fault, and he knew it. He just had to accept it and come to terms with the facts that, if he hadn't given Fiyero those bogus dating tips, than maybe, just maybe, Elphaba wouldn't have been thrown into the arms of another man. She wouldn't have fallen apart, and she wouldn't be here, fighting for her life, whilst he and the others watched helplessly on the sidelines.

Choking back his tears, Avaric's hand reaches up and clasps gently onto Galinda's. Gently, he holds their entwined hands against his chest. The meat of his thumb rolls over her small knuckles.

It had been hours since Elphaba had first awakened, and the friends refused to let slumbers kiss, lull them within the river of sleep and dreams. They fought against exhaustion, and determination beating hard within their hearts to stay awake, and wait for the emerald beauty to once again regain consciousness once more.

A shift of movement, and Galinda, Avaric and Fiyero are pulled from their own dark, twisted thoughts. Instantly, their eyes flicker towards the bed, each waiting, and watching.

Unable to take it anymore, Siefer slowly rose onto the tips of his toes. His hands remained laced within Elphaba's as he leaned towards her. Gently, he presses a tender kiss to her bruised and battered forehead.

"It's undeniable" whispers Siefer softly.

Slowly, his left hand untangles from around Elphaba's delicate fingers. Trembling, he reaches out and grasps a loose strand of raven hair. Smiling, he tucks it behind her ear, before running the tips of his fingers down the slender slope of her cheek.

"That we should be together…" whispers Siefer, his voice was tight with tears.

Fiyero's body tenses, as he watches his brother take a seat on the edge of the bed. His heart jackhammers in his chest, for he saw the love sparkling deep within his brother's eyes. True love, the truest their ever was.

"It's unbelievable…how I used to say that I'd fall never"

Galinda's legs numb, hearing the heartache, the pain, etched deep within Siefer's voice. Slowly, she lowers herself to the ground.

Avaric, feeling her movement, turns and reaching out, grabs a hold of a chair. Gracefully, he slides the chair beneath Galinda, seconds before her fall to the ground.

"The basis is need to know…if you don't know just how I feel" continues Siefer, oblivious to the stares of the others, nor their silent cries, whispering on the edge of the breeze.

Lowering his head, Avaric gazes softly into Galinda's broken eyes. Closing them, he reaches out and laces his fingers within Galinda's.

"Then let me show you now that I'm for real"

Slowly, Fiyero rises, his eyes never leaving Siefer's face. A gasp and Fiyero stiffens. His brother's eyes were haunted; broken sapphires, fragments of crystal, laying within a pool of heartache, and glistening within the rays of the silver moon.

"If all things in time, time will reveal"

For a brief moment, a flicker of regret, a pang of guilt, skips like a stone across his heart, cracking the surface, and creating deep fissures to spread throughout the crimson surface.

"One…you're like a dream come true…" sings Siefer, his voice cracking.

Slowly, Fiyero's hand once resting placid against his side tightens into a fist, and swept up in his own heartache, his own anger, Fiyero growls, before turning his gaze away.

"Two…just wanna be with you" continues Siefer.

Closing his eyes, he lowers his head down towards the ground. His feet slide out beneath him as he half turns his body to the side. Slowly, the fist resting placid at his side rises and trembles.

"Three…Fae it's plain to see…that you're the only one for me"

A snarl and Fiyero turns completely away from Siefer and the others. The shadows of the night crest over his face, darkening his features. The gentle sway of the branches, casts shadows to play across his body.

"Four…repeat steps one through three" sings Siefer.

A soft sob, slips free from Galinda's quivering lips. Slowly, she turns towards the bed. Her dark cerulean eyes watch, as Siefer leans down and presses a soft kiss, to Elphaba's pale lips.

"Five…make you fall in love with me" sings Siefer. A slight chuckle laces within his voice at the words slipping free from his lips.

Galinda watches with tears shimmering within her eyes, as Siefer's fingers thread through the sea of ebony and lace. A tender smile, crests on his lips, feeling her soft raven hair slide through his fingertips.

"If ever I believe my work is done…then I'll start back at one" sings Siefer.

Tears spill from her eyes and her body trembles. Quivering, Galinda turns and buries her head deep, within Avaric's dress shirt. Her slender arms rise and wind tight around his waist, desperate for the delicate feel, the touch of warmth, of skin, of comfort to wash away the pain, rippling deep within her heart.

"So incredible…the way things work themselves out" sings Siefer.

Inwardly, Siefer had to smirk, for if it wasn't for his brainless brother and his childish antics, then the emerald angel lying before him, would never have become his.

Fiyero heard the words, and he hated his brother all the more for them, for it was yet another jab, another stab to a heart already cracking, breaking beneath the folds of heartache and self-loathing.

"And all emotional, once you know what it's all about" smiles Siefer.

Siefer blinked, remembering the night at the Ozdust, when everything was right within the world. He had the woman of his dreams, pressed tight against his chest, dancing against him, her heart, beating in time with his own.

Her scent wrapped around him, making his head spin and his heart to race, the taste of her skin against his tongue, electrifying his senses, and the heat of her sex, the sound of her breath, panting with each thrust, with each tender kiss, echoed within his mind.

Blinking back the tears, Siefer slowly leaned closer to Elphaba's still face. His eyes softened, staring at the tube tapped tight to Elphaba's mouth, keeping it in place and allowing the oxygen being forced into her body, to fill her lungs, keeping her heart beating within her chest.

"And undesirable…for us to be apart" chokes out Siefer.

The wretched day by Suicide Canal, when he and Galinda came upon the horrifying scene of Elphaba, standing tall on the stone arched bridge, arms spread wide out to the sides, the violent torrents of air, whistling past her, making her hair billow and dance wildly around her, and her eyes, broken, staring off into the oblivion of her pain.

"Never would of made it very far" sings Siefer silently.

Fiyero winced, hearing the pain etched deep within his words. He knew, for the same beat wildly within his own heart, and mind. For if anything were to happen to Fae, if she were to be taken from this world, then he would not lag too far behind her. He would join her in the afterlife.

"Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart!" sings Siefer. "Cause"

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes rise, and stare vacant at the window. His soulless eyes, watch in silence, at the rain splattering against the glass, shattering into tiny crystal shards, and disappearing beneath the blanket of the night.

"One…you're like a dream come true"

Fiyero's head snaps down, and his hand once clenched into a fist, slowly loosens.

"Two…just wanna be with you"

One by one, his fingers fall against his hips. The tears, shimmering within his eyes, float like feathers down his cheeks.

"Three…Fae it's plain to see…that you're the only one for me"

Slowly, Fiyero closed his eyes, feeling the strings of his heart tearing and shredding. The cracks widen, spilling crimson once bubbling to the surface to spill over the soft edges.

"Four…repeat steps one through three" continues Siefer.

His body was in agony, his soul, was slowly being shredded apart. Gasping, Fiyero wrapped his arms tight against his abdomen. The pain was agonizing, stealing the very breath from his lungs.

"Five…make you fall in love with me"

A silent cry and Fiyero jerks and his body snaps to its full height. His arms wind tighter around his abdomen, trying yet failing to stifle the pain ripping his insides, and tearing his heart apart.

"If ever I believe my work is done…"

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. Closing his eyes, he gives one last silent cry, before his heart explodes within his chest.

"Then I start back at one"

Weakly, Fiyero falls to his knees. His eyes stare wide, out into the oblivion, dancing around him, the truth, screaming back at him. He had lost the woman he loved to another. And there wasn't anything more he could do. Siefer…had won.

Galinda watched in silence, as Siefer rested his head on the edge of the pillow. His eyes, never leaving Elphaba's as his hand rises. The tips of his fingers lithely touch the edge of her hairline, and trail down the delicate slope of her jaw, to her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Fae" whispers Siefer. Closing his eyes, he leans forward, and cupping her cheek, presses a fervid kiss, to her lips. Pulling back, he gently rests his forehead against hers. "Please…come back to me"

Silence fell. Nobody dared speak or move, for none knew exactly what to say. Siefer had voiced the words that all teetered along the edge of their own minds.

Something moves, making Siefer frown slightly. Growling in annoyance, he was about to turn and glare at the one, messing with his hand, when a thought, rumbled like thunder, within his mind. His hand, the one he had felt the tug on, was still clasped within Elphaba's.

Slowly, Siefer pulled away, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's still face.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer.

Hearing the worry within Siefer's voice, both Galinda and Avaric's eyes snap up and stare wide, back at Siefer, leaning over Elphaba, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Siefer…what is it?" asks Galinda.

"I…I thought I felt-"starts Siefer, but stops, when the tug happens again.

Turning, he glares back at Galinda.

"Get the Doctor quick!" barks Siefer.

"What…why?" asks Galinda. Weakly, she rises to her feet. Her hands close into loose fists, and rise up to her chest. The knuckles, lightly brush against the tip of her quivering chin.

"Just get him here now!" roars Siefer. Seeing the blonde stand frozen in place, he lets out an irritated growl, before pointing a finger towards the door. "Go! Now!"

Jumping, Galinda turns and dashes out the door, fear sparkling within her eyes.

"Doctor Thieson! Doctor Thieson!" screams Galinda.

"Why did you do that?" Growls Avaric, as he too, rises stiffly to his full height.

"Look" is all Siefer says.

Stepping up closer, Avaric's eyes fall to Elphaba and Siefer's laced hands. He waits, his mind racing with dread to what had gotten Siefer so excited.

Nothing. Frowning, Avaric was about to say something, when slight movement, caught his attention. His eyes snap back to their hands. Holding his breath, he waits.

A few clock ticks go by, before it happens again. It was small, and brief, a movement easily missed if one was to blink. But Avaric caught it. Elphaba's hand, was twitching within Siefer's.

"What do you think it means?" asks Avaric, fear laced within his voice. A part of him feared another seizure was cresting along the horizon. But another part of him, a much larger part, screamed back hope, hope that the Emerald beauty was finally awakening, and this nightmare would finally end.

Siefer never answered. He remained frozen, his body stiff, and every muscle tensed as he watched. A slight flickers of movement, vibrated within Elphaba's eyes.

"Fae?" asks Siefer softly.

Slowly, Elphaba's dark lashes flutter open. Dark chocolate stares empty into dark sapphire. For a moment, the two lovers stare silently into each other's eyes, neither daring to move, or speak.

It was, just as Siefer was about to reach out, and touch her, when Elphaba's eyes widened. Fear sparkled deep within. Her breathing became heavy.

Gasping, she thrashed within the bed. Her hands wrenched free from Siefer's, reached up and grabbed a hold of the tub.

"No!" cries Siefer.

Too late. Elphaba's hands clasp hard around the tub, and with one hard yank, pulls the tube free from her mouth. Gagging fills the air, as Elphaba violently pulls the tube from her throat.

Freeing herself, she throws the tube away, before throwing herself against the head of the bed. Slight whimpers and wails of fear, of confusion slip free from her lips, as she weakly curls in on herself.

The sight was heart wrenching, for to him, it was like watching a child, an infant; frightened to death, curl away from the unknown. Her cries were like an infant, pitiful, cracking his heart.

"Fae…it's me…Siefer…don't be afraid"

Loud, agonizing wails rip free from Elphaba's throat. Weakly, she falls to the bed, crying, her arms thrash wildly around her, and her legs, weakly kick out.

"Fae" cries Siefer.

_She'll be an infant trapped in a woman's body…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" booms a voice.


	21. To Learn Again

Bro'mance

Chapter 21

To Learn Again

_AN: Hello everybody! Wow, again I was completely blown away by the outpouring of reviews to the last chapter! You guys so rock! I love you all really truly love you! Lol. Huge shoutouts go to Maddy for being the first to review! Thank you so much! Huge hugs! Really? You cried and laughed at the same time? Wow. I'm speechless, really. JCBolt, Evil reincarnate? Nah, how bout a little bit…wicked. Lol. Thank you for the review, and sorry pooch. elphiesglinda, thank you, and the voice was an echo of the Doctors voice. Fae the Queen, wow, that's like the second review with you not wanting to kill me. Are we on a roll here or what? Lol. Though probably should hold my breath. The next chapter may change that. Lol, thank you so much for the review! Elphaba-WWW, girl you honestly amaze me with your stories! I absolutely love them! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! TBLewis, yes really, Frex will be introduced later in the chapter. Lol, this story will be going for a while. Perhaps, this may be my longest story yet! Lol. And no more pancakes please. I really don't enjoy scrapping people off the ground. Lol. _

_ Alright, new chapter, more drama, need I say more? Lol. Also, I want to say that the condition Elphaba has is a very real and scary one. I have a friend, who was in an abusive relationship, and the guy had damaged her so bad, that she now suffers from seizures that will continue throughout the rest of her life. So, in honor of her, this story is dedicated to her, for her strength and determination to not let this condition get in the way of her life. My friend, this story is for you._

_ God Bless you all and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are what makes writing here on fanfiction so much fun!_

Siefer never moved, blinked, nor dared to breathe. He just sat there, his body stiff, and every muscle tensed. His eyes widened, and tears shimmered within, making the splints of dark and light sapphire to sparkle like broken crystals within a glimmering pond; heavy with dew. His heart thundered within his chest, and blood pounded behind his ears. His mind reeled, and his mouth was dry.

This wasn't Fae. This wasn't the strong, vivacious, graceful, loving, caring, passionate and stubborn woman whom he had fallen in love with months before. She wasn't even a shell of the woman who he had lost his heart to, ages ago.

Elphaba laid upon the bed her whimpering wails half muffled by the mattress broke his heart, and made his stomach twist. Her slender hands rose, and clutched at her head. Her entire body shook violently, making the springs in the bed creak and groan.

Weakly, Elphaba peeks her head over the oceans of covers surrounding her. A dark, chocolate eye stared back at Siefer, absolute fear, sparkled within. Seeing his stare, she immediately turned and buried her head within the mattress.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

An ache crested along the edges of his heart, for the movement alone, brought tears to the Vinkun Prince's eyes. The child-like innocence, shimmering within her eyes, the fear, brought back memories of his forgotten youth, when he and his baby brother used to play peekaboo beneath the covers.

A thought, skipped across his mind. Smiling, Siefer slowly leaned down on the bed. And resting his elbows on the mattress brought his hands up and covers his eyes.

For a moment, Galinda and the others watch a confused expression on each one's faces. What in Oz was he doing?

Slowly, he lowered his head, and waited. Peering through his fingers, he watched, until Elphaba once again lifted her tear-stained face from the mattress, the same child-like innocence, the fear, sparkling within her majestic eyes.

Smiling, he allowed his fingers to fall away, revealing his dark sapphire eyes; crossed, and a goofy expression on his face. His tongue stuck out to the side.

"Peekaboo" coos Siefer, his voice soft, yet child-like. The same tone used once, when his brother was but an infant, a child, a young boy still clothed in diapers.

Galinda frowns and her arms cross against her chest. A huff of air slips past her lips as her hands rise up and fist against her hips.

"Siefer…what are you-"starts Galinda, but her words are silenced, by the soft, child-like giggle, coming from the bed.

Both the blonde and the hulking man of muscle and very little brains, steps closer to the bed, their eyes match, widen in awe, and their mouths drop.

Fiyero, weakly rises to his feet, turns and watches, as his brother once again covers his eyes. A small smile, tugs at the sides of his lips, remembering the days spent, when his brother used to entertain him with endless peekaboo's, tag, hide-and-go-seek, puzzles, and coloring.

Siefer had converted back to the youth he once was, the youth who used to play with his baby brother from sun up, till sun down, keeping a happy smile on the bubbly babies face, feeding him when he was hungry, and occasionally, changing his stinky diapers. But only when the Nurse Maids were too busy, or were nowhere to be found, which happened quite often.

A small tug pulled on his heart. For as the Doctor had warned, his Elphaba, his Fae, had the mind of a child, an infant, a newborn, unfamiliar with this world, and its travesties.

The real Elphaba had faded beneath the folds of darkness and pain, behind fear and hatred. Elphaba Melena Thropp had been taken from this world, the minute she plunged within the raging waters of Suicide Canal, and swept away beneath the violent currents.

"Peekaboo" coos Siefer again. His hands fall away, his eyes once again contort into strange, goofy positions in his sockets.

A soft giggle and Elphaba slowly raises her head fully from the mattress, a soft smile, tugging on her soft lips. Her short raven hair falls over her shoulders as she weakly balances on her arms.

Another wailing giggle and Elphaba awkwardly claps her hands.

Slowly, Galinda turns to face Avaric, fear and confusion, sparkling within her dark, cerulean eyes.

The same dreaded thought, crests along her subconscious. Her Elphie, her smart, brillifying Elphie, was gone, reduced to that of a newborn infant, dumb, and awkward.

An infant…those were the same words Thieson had spoken to the group but hours ago.

Shaking those thoughts away, Galinda's eyes slowly rose and waited.

Feeling someone's eyes upon him. Avaric slowly turned and stared back into horrified cerulean.

He couldn't help, but smile at the confusion sparkling deep within the blonde's eyes. For only she, wouldn't comprehend the significance to what Siefer was presently doing. I mean, after all, Galinda was an only child. She never had siblings. Therefore, she never had to play such nonsensical games before.

"Av…what is he?" asks Galinda softly.

"He's playing with her Glin…like she's a baby" whispers Avaric softly.

"Why?"

"Cause that's what she is now…an infant…trapped in a woman's body" Inwardly, Avaric shivers, as he echoes the very words the Doctor had spoken, moments before.

"Peekaboo?" asks Galinda, frowning.

Turning, Avaric's eyes soften, and staring at the blonde before him, utter confusion flickering across her face brought a soft smile, too crest along his thin lips. Oz, she could be so dumb sometimes, and yet, so adorable at the same time.

"Didn't your parents ever play peekaboo with you when you were little?"

Sniffling, Galinda's head lowers. The softness in her eyes fades, as tears brim against the edges of her long black lashes. Her parents playing with her Ha! What a lark! They'd much rather spend their time drinking themselves into a stupor, and kiss ass to those of higher in status then play with their _only _child.

"My parent's never had time to play with me" replies Galinda softly.

"Your parents never spent any time with you?" asks Avaric shocked.

This surprised him. Sure he knew Galinda's parents were wealthy, high in status in the Gillikin, as were his parents. And yet, no matter how busy his mother or father was, they still made time to play with him.

"No…my Ama watched over me"

"Didn't she play with you?" asks Avaric gently.

"She was much too old to chase after a child like me…I was energetic…easily wearing the old goat out. She often complained of her back and legs hurting" answers Galinda.

"Glin…I'm" starts Avaric.

"It wasn't so bad…I had my toys, and my imagination to keep me occupied. And yes…there absence left a giant hole in my heart. But that hole was quickly filled with having Elphie and Fiyero…even you, in my life…being my friends and watching over me…protecting me…guiding me" smiles Galinda softly.

Smiling, Avaric gently wrapped an around Galinda's waist, and pulling the blonde close, rested his cheek against the top of her head. Slowly, his other arm wrapped around her shoulder. The tips of his fingers lightly rubbed comforting circles against her skin.

Doctor Thieson watched from the doorway. His one arm spread out, the tips of his fingers pressing against the frame of the door, preventing the Nurses and Security from running into the room.

"Doctor?" asks Mirellia confused.

She was ready to burst into the room, and pull Siefer away from the frightened woman, but with the Doctor's sudden and abrupt halt, left her confusified.

"Just wait" whispers the Doctor, not wishing to give away his presence just yet. He was fortunate neither Siefer, nor the others had heard his outburst, moments before.

Closing his hands around his eyes, Siefer jerks his head to the right, before opening his hands. His eyes rolled in circles within his sockets, and his nose flared, making the nostrils appear larger.

"Peekaboo!" exclaims Siefer.

Another giggle, louder than the last slips free from the emerald woman's lips. Slowly, Elphaba pulled herself closer to Siefer, a child-like wonderment shimmering within her eyes.

Closing his hands around his eyes, he jerked his head to the left before allowing his hands to fly away. He was about to speak, when he felt fingers, touch and jab at his lips.

Startled, Siefer freezes. His hands slowly fall away, and his eyes watch as Elphaba's fingers lightly brush against his lips, before tracing the slope of his cheek to his eyes.

A loud giggle slips free from Elphaba's lips, as she jabs her finger into Siefer's eyes. Startled, Siefer jerks away. His hand flies to his injured eye, as the other, stares wide back at Elphaba, laughing back at him and clapping.

"Oh you think that's so funny do you?" asks Siefer chuckling.

A gurgled response is all Siefer gets before Elphaba once again reaches for him.

Laughing Siefer's hand slowly falls away from his eye. A crocodile smile, slides across his lips, before he raises his hands up to his face. His fingers splay and wriggle menacing in the air.

"Oh now you're in for it. Here comes the TICKLE MONSTER!" A startled gasp and Siefer lunges towards Elphaba.

The others watch in amusement, as Siefer tickles Elphaba's sides, eliciting loud, bubbly, gurgling laughter to fills the air.

It was heart wrenching to watch. A grown woman of nineteen, laughing like a baby, writhing beneath the fingers of the man she loves, tickling her. It was almost too much to bear. And yet, Siefer took it in strides. For him, this was yet another challenge, another test of his love and devotion for the emerald angel's heart.

Fiyero stumbled back, and feeling the edge of the chair bump against the back of his legs, collapses. His eyes stare haunted at the scene before him. Fae, his Fae, laughing and gurgling, as his brother tickled her senseless. The full reality to the horrors of her injuries, screamed back at him, making his heart twist violently within his chest.

Questions, millions of questions spun within his mind. Could he do it? Could he be her rock, her mentor, her guide in helping to return her back to the state she was once at? Was he strong enough to?

The laughter continued in the background, but Fiyero couldn't hear it, for he was at war with himself, with his heart, and with his mind. There was no question that he loved the emerald angel. And yet, he wondered, if that love was enough.

The laughter stops suddenly, and Elphaba's body stiffens, and her eyes widen. Her lips quiver and her eyes fill with tears.

Siefer watches, as Elphaba's eyes dive down to the mattress crumpled beneath her. A soft sob, slips past her lips, before her fingers; trembling, reach down between her legs.

Her eyes widen. Slowly, she pulls her hand away and lifts it up to the level of her eyes. Siefer could see it, as well as the others, a glistening liquid, dripping down from three of her fingers, trailing down the knuckles and twisting around her wrist.

"Oh…Fae" whispers Siefer, his face softening, upon realizing the full impact of what had just transpired.

Elphaba throws her head back, and wails. Her body trembles and her hands fist loosely against the mattress.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her hear thundered within her chest as her maternal instincts kicked into overtime.

At that moment, Mirellia ducks beneath the Doctors arms. Stepping up next to Siefer, she gives him a watery glance, before turning back to watch the green woman, crying hysterically on the bed.

"Shush shush…er is er klein meisje…geen behoefte om te huilen" soothes Mirellia. _Shush shush…there there little girl…no need to cry._

Siefer watched in amazement, as Mirellia gently gathers Elphaba up in her arms. Holding her close, she rocked the trembling woman as she spoke to her, soothing away her tears in perfect Munchkin.

"Shush shush engeltje…er zjn er…droog je tranen" Gently, Mirellia's hand rises and threads through Elphaba's short, raven hair. _Shush shush little angel…there there…dry your tears_

A small smile, crested along Siefer's lips, seeing a woman, a mother, hold an infant child, cradling her within the protection of her arms.

"How do you know Munchkin?" asks Siefer softly.

Slowly, Mirellia lifts her head up, and stares softly back at Siefer. A mother's love, sparkles within her dark eyes.

"I studied there for a year before coming here to Shiz" smiles Mirellia.

"Will she be alright?" asks Siefer. Slowly, his eyes lower to Elphaba, shaking against Mirellia. The side of her face was pressed against her crisp, white dress, and her arms wound loose around Mirellia's waist.

"She'll be fine…she's just upset" smiles Mirellia. Slowly, she turns her eyes lower as she gazes down at the frightened, distraught woman, shivering within the cradle of her arms. It broke her heart, seeing a young woman as this, reduced to that of an infant, a child of innocence, in need of protection, guidance, and love.

"Why?" asks Galinda, having not seen what was on Elphaba's fingers.

"She wet herself" sighs Mirellia. Closing her eyes, she presses a soft kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before turning to stare back at the dumbfounded blonde.

"She…wet…herself?" asks Galinda slowly.

"Yes" is all Mirellia says, before turning back to stare down at the crying woman shivering violently against her chest. Slowly, so not to frighten her, Mirellia leans down and rests her cheek, against Elphaba's forehead.

"But" starts Galinda, but stops at the feel of Avaric's hand rest on the top of her shoulder. Turning, she stares up into Avaric's soft eyes.

"When you're a child…an infant…wetting yourself is not exactly the most comfortable feeling" is all Avaric says.

"Oh" whispers Galinda.

It was true. Her Elphie was but a babe, a helpless infant, who needed to learn everything all over again, including how to use the bathroom.

"Er zijn kleintje…geen tranen meer" soothes Mirellia. _There there little one…no more tears_

Slowly but surely the tears stop, the whimpers fade away, and the trembles vanish. Mirellia's eyes dip down towards Elphaba's face, and a soft, warm smile tugs at the edges of her lips. Elphaba had fallen asleep.

"She's sleeping" whispers Mirellia.

Coughing, Doctor Thieson makes his way over to Mirellia.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to find the young lady a new dress…and clean her up a little" replies the Doctor softly.

"A new bed too…is in order…and a protective pad" sighs Mirellia, turning to face Doctor Thieson.

Absently, her fingers rise up and thread through Elphaba's hair. The tips, lightly pad against her soft emerald skin.

"No water" croaks out Siefer.

"I beg your pardon?" asks Mirellia.

"No water…she's allergic" whispers Siefer.

"We have special oils for cases such as these" smiles Mirellia.

Since the letter had arrived, Nessa had spent the entire day, in search of her sister, and her friends. She had wheeled herself to the Library, hoping to find her sister tucked away in one of the far corners.

Coming up empty, she went next to the large Jasmine trees, where she knew Elphaba often climbed up and hid, within its large branches, a book in hand.

No luck. About to give up, she wheeled herself back to the dorms. She was about to turn the corner, when a familiar voice, floated on the edge of the breeze. Stopping, she leaned against the side of her chair, straining to hear the words spoken by the one person she hoped not to run into.

"Yes…it's quite tragic really…Miss Elphaba was quite talented…to hear of what her foolish decision had done…what it had rendered her to…well frankly its quite horrendifying"

"Madame Morrible?" whispers Nessa.

"How long do they wager her being in the Infirmary?" asks another voice.

"Doctor Thieson doesn't know. Last he told me she had a long road to recovery…what with needing to re-learn her basic needs it could take months!" exclaims Morrible in mock exasperation.

"Months" squeaks Nessa.

"What a shame…what of the gentlemen…Fiyero and Siefer…what has become of them?"

"Both Master Tiggular's have remained by her side throughout this entire ordeal…including Miss Upland and Master Tenmeadows" replies Morrible.

"And you've let them? What of their studies? They've missed so much already I fear they will not make the deadline for graduation?"

"No worries…they are all quite smart…well Master Tiggular is…the others…are…well" replies Madame Morrible.

"Master Tiggular? The Dancing through life Winkie prince?"

"No no no his brother…Master Siefer Tiggular…he is quite intelligent and shall have no problem catching up with his studies. As for the others…it was a choice they made willingly…perhaps, if Miss Elphaba recovers quickly, she will be able to help the others catch up…though highly unlikely" sighs Madame Morrible.

"And if they don't? Will you still keep them here in University or send them packing?"

"My dear friend…of course I won't send them away!" gasps Morrible.

"But…if they cannot meet academic standards…then why keep them?"

"Dearie, you forget who these three are. They are the heirs of the Upland, Margreaves and Tiggular fortune…of course I shall not send them away…the money their parents send for their education will help finance the College…as well as raise the bonuses of some of our staff…no we need their fortunes. If only to keep Shiz as the crowned jewel of Oz" replies Morrible.

"I see…and Miss Elphaba?"

"What about her?" asks Morrible.

"If she doesn't regain normal function…what then?"

"Don't worry dearie…I'm more than confident in Miss Elphaba's skills and determination…she will return to her normal state…and then our plan can finally start in motion again" cackles Morrible.

"Oh no" gasps Nessa.

Grasping the wheels of her chair, Nessa frantically backs up and wheels herself away as fast as she can.

An hour later…

Mirellia gently lays Elphaba's limp body down on the mattress. Whimpering, the green girl weakly curls into a fetal position, before falling fast asleep. A soft sigh and Elphaba plops her thumb into her mouth.

Sighing, Mirellia leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Elphaba's cheek. And, brushing away a few loose strands rises to her full height.  
"Fresh dreams…little one" whispers Mirellia.

Slowly, Mirellia leans down and grasping the covers between the meats of her fingers, pulls the covers up and over Elphaba's body. Gently, she folds the sheet back, half covering her shoulder.

A sigh and the gentle sucking of her thumb stops, as Elphaba drifts off into the sea of her dreams.

"How is she?" asks a voice.

Startled Mirellia turns, her hand flies to her chest. Her eyes widen, seeing Siefer, standing at the threshold, his hands resting placid against his side.

His eyes were haunted, and tears shimmered within, making his dark sapphire eyes sparkle in the splints of light and darkness.

"She's asleep…poor thing is absolutely exhausted" answers Mirellia.

"What now?" asks Siefer, as he draws himself further into the room.

"We start therapy" answers Mirellia softly.

"Therapy?" asks Siefer confused.

"Yes…therapy. A speech therapists here at the Infirmary will help teach Miss Elphaba how to speak…a physical therapist will work on teaching her to walk and move her limbs properly…and an aid will help her learn the rest…eating…drinking, writing, reading, math…and to use the facilities" answers Mirellia.

"Like preschool and Kindergarten all over again" laughs Siefer slightly.

"Like having multiple parents around, teaching her the basics of life…and how to take care of herself again. Only this time…she'll have people who'll actually love and care about her" answers Mirellia.

"How long?" asks Siefer.

"It depends on her" answers Mirellia.

"Siefer?" came a timid voice.

Slowly, Siefer turned. His eyes soften, seeing Nessa, sit at the threshold of the door leading to Elphaba's hospital room.

"Nessa" whispers Siefer.

Wheeling herself in, she stops abruptly in front of Siefer. Staring up at him, Nessa lifts a hand up and beckons Siefer closer.

Frowning, he leans down, until his face is but a few inches away.

Growling, Nessa winds back and slaps Siefer hard across the face.

Stumbling, Siefer stumbles back. His eyes widen in both surprise and anger.

"What in Oz was that for?"

"For not informing me of my sister's condition!" roars Nessa.

"Please…whatever tryst you two have please take it outside…before you wake Miss Elphaba" pleads Mirellia.

"Very well" growls Nessa.

Angry, she turns and wheels herself out the door. Siefer hangs back, and turning, stares imploringly back into Mirellia's eyes.

"Go on…I'm sure she'll forgive you" smiles Mirellia.

"Not bloody likely" grumbles Siefer, before stepping out, leaving Mirellia and Elphaba alone.

Nessa sits in the hallway, stewing. Her head snaps up, hearing Siefer's footsteps approach her.

"Why Siefer? Why didn't you or Galinda tell me!" demands Nessa.

"We were a little busy trying to keep your sister alive" growls Siefer.

"And after? I had just been told by Doctor Thieson that my sister has been in a coma for the past two months! Why didn't you tell me then!" demands Nessa.

"Nessa…I couldn't leave her side…not when we didn't know when she would regain consciousness" explains Siefer.

"And the seizures" eyes Nessa.

"Are true…Fae will suffer from seizure like fits for the rest of her life" replies Siefer.

"Serves her right" sniffs Nessa.

"Excuse me?" asks Siefer.

"Serves her right…it's her punishment…for trying to take her own life…a thing our Unnamed God prohibits"

"Nessa…now is not the time to be spouting your religion…your sister very nearly died and was trapped within a coma for the past two months…now she's awake. And has the mental capacity of a newborn…so unless you have something of validity to share…I suggest you leave and not bother those who _do_ care for Fae" snarls Siefer.

Grunting, he spins on his heels and starts to storm away; a thundercloud booming just above his head. The nerve of her, to commend such a fate on an innocent soul, lost within the turbulent tides of pain and suffering.

"A letter arrived from Munchkinland" came Nessa's curt reply.

Stopping, Siefer stands rigid at the door. His hands slowly fist against his sides. This wasn't something neither he nor Elphaba needed right now. It was bad enough Nessa had to show up, spouting her religion and condemning her sister, but now her father! Oz, can anything go right for her?  
"And that's of importance how?" asks Siefer, his voice was dark, and acidic.

"It regards both of our fates" replies Nessa, her eyes darken and her voice was low. Obviously, this letter affected her just as greatly as it did Fae.

Slowly, Siefer turns, his eyes still stormy, glares back at the wheelchair bound girl, glaring back at him with matching intensity.

Half turning his body to face Nessa he waits impatiently for the younger Thropp to speak.

"Well…spit it out then" demands Siefer.

"I will not be spoken to with such disrespect from a Winkie Savage like you" snarls Nessa.

"Now you listen here and listen good!" growls Siefer. Enraged Siefer storms up to Nessa, enraged his hands rise up and slam onto the arms of her chair, before curling around the armrests. "I do not care from what _prestigious _family heritage you may have come from…but I shall give respect…when you have earned respect. I' am the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus a status much higher than that of the future Governess of Munchkinland. And I will not bow to a spoiled, selfish cow such as yourself!"

"How dare you" snarls Nessa.

"Nessa please!" comes a shrill voice.

Both Siefer and Nessa turn, for there, standing around the bend, was Galinda. Half her body was hidden behind the wall, and her hand, rested against the edge, the tips of her fingers pressing against the plastered wood. Her big, cerulean eyes stared teary-eyed at the two.

"Please Nessa just stop" pleads Galinda.

Weakly, Galinda steps out from behind the wall. Timidly, she walks up next to Siefer.

"Just stop…there's been enough pain…enough suffering already…must we inflict more upon our already shattered hearts?" asks Galinda timidly.

"What else of my sister's condition" asks Nessa, her voice was dark, and still held an edge of authority.

"She is an infant trapped in a woman's body Nessa" whispers Galinda.

"Meaning?" asks Nessa confused.

"She has to re-learn everything all over again…to speak…eat…drink…write, read, color, draw...tie her shoes…everything she learned since childhood to now" growls Siefer.

"By the Unnamed God above" whispers Nessa horrified. It was worse than she had originally feared, and with the encroaching deadline veering along the horizon…

"I see" whispers Nessa softly.

Slowly, she reaches down, and grasping the wheels, turns her chair and starts to push herself away.

"Nessa…what of the letter you spoke of?" asks Siefer.

Stopping, Nessa doesn't move, nor make a move to turn and face the two. Sighing, her hands rise and rest regal in the bowl of her lap.

"An agreement that needs to be fulfilled" is all Nessa says, before wheeling herself away, and leaving the others dumbstruck.

Lost in her own anger, Nessa hardly takes notice to a figure, stepping out of the shadows. Startled, she gasps. Her hand flies to her chest, and the tips of her fingers, press against the tight fabric of her Shiz uniform.

"Fiyero!"

"Sorry Nessa" smirks Fiyero. "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"What are you doing here Fiyero? Shouldn't you be wallowing in your self-pity for my _sister_?" asks Nessa. Regally, her hand falls to the bowl of her lap, and her eyes harden.

"I have already shed my tears for her...besides" starts Fiyero, as he turns his gaze away from Nessa. "She has enough people to pity her at the moment...what's the use in one more"

"I couldn't agree more" sniffs Nessa.

Slowly, Fiyero kneels next to Nessa, and reaching up, clasps his hands around hers.

"Nessa is something troubling you?" asks Fiyero, his voice etched on the edge of worry.

The darkness within her eyes fades, and tears shimmer within, making the dark hazel sparkle.

"Oh Fiyero...it's horrendible!" wails Nessa.

"What is my dear?" asks Fiyero sweetly.

"A letter arrived from Colwen Grounds...regarding mine and Fabala's future" cries Nessa.

Rising on the tips of his toes, Siefer reaches up and cups the side of Nessa's face. Leaning closer, he presses a tender kiss to the tip of her nose.

"What is it?" asks Fiyero softly.

"A marriage agreement between my father and the rulers of the Glikkus" sniffles Nessa.

"A marriage agreement?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Yes"

"Why the Glikkus and why now?" asks Fiyero.

"My father holds strong family ties to the Glikkus...some of his relatives are from there. My father had always wanted to re-strengthen the ties between our two great countries and in doing so...promised the current rulers that either me or Fabala will be married to their eldest son...well...the time has come...and one of us must go and fulfill the deed" cries Nessa.

"I see" replies Fiyero. Shiftily, he turns his gaze away from Nessa's face. The clocks within his mind starts to whirl and spin. A plan, crested along his subconscious.

"I was hoping to speak to Fabala...and determine which one of us will be going to the Glikkus to marry" continues Nessa.

Turning, Fiyero once again captures Nessa's hands within his own.

"Don't worry Nessie...everything will be alright" soothes Fiyero.

"How do you know?" asks Nessa sadly.

"Trust me" smiles Fiyero.


	22. Baby Steps

Bro'mance

Chapter 22

First Steps

"A" accentuated a tall, dark haired woman standing dead center in a rather small room.

"Ahh" quavered a timid voice.

"No, no, no, no, no…" sighing. "A" accentuated the woman again. This time, she put more emphasis on the "a" sound.

"Aiiieee" repeated the green skinned girl.

"Oz" growls the woman.

Frustrated, the woman smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand. Sighing, she turns on her heels, and walks towards the large bay windows.

Throwing her hands down on the sill, she arches her back, and tucking her chin, closes her eyes, allowing the cool, warmth of the breeze to wash over her, stilling her nerves. The sweet smell of the flowers below, help calm her racing heart.

She knew this was going to be a challenge, but Oz above, she didn't expect it to be _this _hard!

Feeling the anger ebb away, the teacher, a Miss Pomfery, pushes herself away from the window sill. Turning, she once again faces the green girl, sitting languidly in her chair. Her head rested lazily against the back of the chair and her eyes darted from one corner of the room, to the next. Her slender fingers absently played on the desk, contorting and often times copying Miss Pomfery's hand motions.

Sighing, Miss Pomfery's hand reaches up towards the side of her head. And closing her eyes presses two fingers against her temples. An irritate sigh escapes her lips, as she massages her head, trying yet failing to relieve the headache pounding within her skull.

"Alright Miss Elphaba…let's try this one. Last. Time" came a curt reply. Slowly, her hands fell back down to her sides, and her eyes snapped back open, and all but glared at the green girl sitting languidly in her chair.

At times, Siefer felt the woman was a bit brash in regards to her teaching methods. And yes, Elphaba could be a handful; what with just getting her to sit still and pay attention was a challenge in and of its self, but still, she was an infant, a child trapped in a woman's body.

"Alright…A" repeats the woman.

"Aiillaa" repeats Elphaba.

Siefer, Galinda, and Avaric watch, each one trying their hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous situation.

"No No No No No!" snarls the woman.

Growing, Madame Pomfery's hand rises, her fingers curl, and the tips roughly press against her aching forehead. Closing her eyes, she runs her fingers down her face, tipping her glasses in the process.

A soft giggle escapes out of Elphaba's eyes, as she watches the woman, literally tear her hair out in front of her. To her, the actions of the teacher seemed quite hilarious. Giggling again, she claps her hands, silently signaling for the clown of a woman to continue in her acts of idiocy.

"That's not funny" growls Madame Pomfery.

It had been four hours since Elphaba was literally carried into the room, and promptly plopped down on the hard wood chair. The woman, Madame Pomfery, had been working with Elphaba since nine this morning, working on building up her basic alphabet, and the phonetics of each letter, with _very _little progress.

Now, four hours later, Madame Pomfery was quickly losing her patience.

She had been hailed by Doctor Thieson, as the best Speech Therapist in all of Oz, helping to give back the voice that many thought were lost forever. And though she knew this particular case was going to be a challenge, she still didn't wager on it being _this _difficult.

Sighing, she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Elphaba watched spellbound, as the woman's slender fingers reached up and pinched the smooth metal between the meats of her thumb and forefinger.

Her mouth rounds to the perfect "o" as the woman plunks the strange object form her eyes. Once removed, Madame Pomfery's other hand rises and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Clenching her eyes closed, she grinds her teeth, once again trying yet failing to force the ache cresting along the edge of her subconscious back into the folds of darkness.

Sighing, Galinda's eyes flicker to the large Grandfather clock, wedged in the far corner.

_One o' clock_

A grumbling in her stomach knocks the blonde out of her thoughts. Slowly, her hand rises, cupping her growling tummy. It was way past lunch time, and the blonde was hungry. Actually, scratch that, she was downright ravenous!

Another gurgle, and her head snaps up to her left. Siefer stood beside her, his body stiff, every muscle was tense. Her eyes soften, seeing the haunted look, shimmer within his eyes. His heart was breaking, and he was fighting to restrain himself from walking over there and clocking the teacher in the head.

A devilish crocodile smile, slides across the blonde's slender lips. Her eyes roll to the right, and whistling, allows her hands to reach back and clench behind her back.

Slowly, she steps closer to Siefer's side, and raising her arm to the level of her chest, bends it, then looking away, proceeds to jab Siefer hard, in the gut.

"Oof…ow…Galinda!" snarls Siefer, his head snaps down to his right, and glares down at the blonde who stood two heads beneath him. "What in Oz was that for?"

Galinda stood next to Siefer, completely oblivious to the Vinkun Prince's ranting. Her eyes stared absently as she admired her well-manicured nail. Sighing, she shifted her weight to her right leg.

Feeling his eyes upon her Galinda's head snaps up and stares innocently into raging dark sapphire.

"What?" asks Galinda innocently.

"You tell me…_you're _the one who decided to rudely jab me in the gut!" grumbles Siefer.

"It wasn't me!" exclaims Galinda. Her hands fly up to her chest, and her fingers bend and press against her chest.

"Then who else could have done it? You're the only one close enough" frowns Siefer.

Wincing, his hand absently rubs at his sore gut as he waits for the blonde to respond.

"Don't look at me like that! Here I' am, standing here, watching my friend stand-alone against this tyrant of a woman" exclaims Galinda in mock horror.

"Then _who _else could have done it?" asks Siefer, eyeing the blonde. Oz, it was beyond him how Fae could stand her.

"Av" points Galinda innocently.

Siefer's eyes rise up and for split second, narrow back at Avaric, standing three feet away, completely oblivious to the banter happening around him.

His eyes were glassy, watching Elphaba slowly start to slide beneath her desk. A slight chuckle, vibrated within his throat, at the sight of the normally studious Elphaba Thropp, sliding further towards the floor. Her slender legs spread out, the heels of her shoes screech against the wooden floorboards and her arms lay limp at her sides.

The tip of her forehead bobbed against the back of the chair, and her large, expressive chocolate eyes just barely peered over the edge of the desk.

Frowning, Siefer turns his gaze away from Avaric and lowers back to the blonde, standing tall next to him. The top of her head just barely crested over his elbow, and her large cerulean eyes stared innocently back at him. A soft smile played on her glistening lips. Her delicate fingers pressed against the pads of her other, bending each digit to the knuckle.

"Glin…I'm not as brainless as my idiotic brother"

"Meaning?" asks Galinda innocently.

"I'm not as gullible" answers Siefer flatly.

"What does gullible mean?" asks Galinda confused.

Growling, Siefer smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand, mimicking the same gesture of Madame Pomfery's.

"Oz" grumbles Siefer, as his hand falls away from his face.

Taking in a couple of deep breathes to calm his frazzled nerves, Siefer calmly closes his eyes, before turning to once again face the irritating blonde, and best friend of his Lady Love.

Opening his mouth, Siefer was about to answer her when Galinda's voice cuts in.

"How much longer?" whines Galinda.

"I…what?" asks Siefer confused.

"I said…how much longer?" repeats Galinda.

"Why?" asks Siefer, his voice softening.

"I'm hungry" smiles Galinda.

"Is that why you jabbed me in the gut?" asks Siefer growling.

The smile fades, and an angry expression flickers across her delicate features. Darkening her eyes, she levels Siefer a rather threatening glare. And crossing her arms, she stomps her foot, before pointing a menacing finger in Siefer's face.

"I told you I didn't jab your gut! Avie did" exclaims Galinda.

"Glin…I already told you I'm not falling for that…I know Avaric didn't jab me…now just admit it and we can move on from-" but his wards are silenced by a hard punch to the arm. Compliments of Galinda.

"I didn't do it!"

"And I say you did!" snarls Siefer. His temper flaring.

"Didn't" snarls Galinda.

"Did"

"Didn't!" trills Galinda.

"Did"

Growling, Galinda stomps her foot, and narrowing her eyes, the petite Gillikinese blonde slowly, coldly, rises on the tips of her toes until her nose just barely bumps into Siefer's.

"Didn't" repeats Galinda, her voice low, and dark.

"Did" smirks Siefer.

"Didn't!"

"Did"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"GUYS!" shouts Avaric.

Both Siefer and Galinda turn and glare back at Avaric.

"WHAT!" roars the two at the same time.

"A…look" replies Avaric timidly.

Both Siefer and Galinda whip their heads in the direction Avaric was pointing at. The anger fades away, seeing Elphaba writhe and thrash wildly in the chair, Madame Pomfery stood in front of her, her hands clasped hard around the green girl's wrists, holding her in place.

"I said that wasn't appropriate young lady! Now sit up straight or you're going into a time out!" scolds Madame Pomfery.

"N…no!" cries Elphaba.

Siefer watched stunned, as the woman he loved grow more and more hysterical. Tears spilled from her eyes, burning her skin, leaving it red and horribly raw. Her short raven hair flew wildly around her as she thrashed and struggled to writhe her wrists free from the wretched woman's grasp.

Crying out, Elphaba manages to wiggle her one hand free, and closing her eyes, swings her hand toward the teacher.

A resonating smack, and silence follows. Madame Pomfery stands rigid, her eyes wide in horror and shock. Never, in all her days has a student dared punch her.

The shock wears off, the anger once again returning. Growling, Madame Pomfery spins Elphaba around and forcing her to bend over, uses her free hand to reach back.

Siefer and the others watch, stunned at the scene before them. Madame Pomfery, stands rigid her hand pulsing in pain, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Did…did she just" starts Avaric.

His words are silenced as Elphaba falls into a fit of tears and hiccupping hysterics. Her legs wobble. Madame Pomfery lets go, allowing Elphaba to crumble to the ground, wailing away.

"Oh my Oz! She spanked Elphie!" cries Galinda.

"Madame…I highly doubt that such an act was necessary" growls Siefer, as he steps up next to the teacher. Galinda, following, falls to her knees, and carefully she gathers her distraught friend in her arms, and holding her close, gently rocks her back and forth.

"She was misbehaving and needed to be reprimanded" sniffs Madame Pomfery.

"She's a woman!" snarls Siefer.

"No…she's a woman with the mind of an infant" counters Madame Pomfery.

"Regardless! You don't just go and spank a person like that!" exclaims Siefer.

"She was biting and clawing at me. What else do you expect me to do. Kneel to her level and ask her sweetly to behave?" asks Madame Pomfery sarcastically.

"You talk to her! Help her understand! My Lurline above she just woke up from a coma for Oz sakes! She almost died!" screams Siefer.

"Siefer.

"Not now Glin" snarls Siefer.

"Siefer!" cries Galinda again.

"Not now!...and another thing…you may be the best! But your just a heartless…no good dirty-"

"SIEFER!" screams Galinda.

"What!" roars Siefer. Immediately his eyes snap down to the ground. The anger fades, replaced by horror.

Elphaba laid stiff in Galinda's arms, her eyes wide, and dead, her body writhing and trembling uncontrollably. A seizure.

"AVARIC! GET DOCTOR THEISON IN HERE NOW!" roars Siefer.

Avaric nods, before turning and fleeing the room.

Siefer drops to the ground and gently takes Elphaba's seizing body in his arms. Holding her close, he watches, tears in his eyes as the woman he loves, seizes violently within his arms.

"Fae…Fae please…you have to stop this" pleads Siefer.

A gurgles response, and blood starts to drip out of the side of her mouth. A pleading glance, and then her eyes roll up into the back of her head.

"FAE!" roars Siefer.


	23. First Wave

Bro'mance

Chapter 23

First Wave

_AN: Hello everyone! First of all I want to apologize for the lack of an AN in the last chapter. But I was in a bit of a rush to post it. A huge shoutout goes to Fae the Queen for being the first to review! Thank you so much! Your review made me smile, and laugh. Thank you so much for the review, you're a real peach! Elphaba-WWW, Lol, thank you for the review! You're so awesome! Huge hugs! elphiesglinda, thank you for the virtual brownies! There were absolutely delicious! Lol, thank you too for the wonderful review! You rock! L8lzytwner, thank you for the review! And yeah, personally I loved the exchange between Siefer and Galinda, and I'm glad you did too. Last but certainly not least, a great author Maddy! Thank you so much for the review! You rock! Lol. Alright, here's a new chapter, new drama. The next chapter will be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled!_

_ Also, a question was posted regarding whether or not it was medically possible to regress back into a child-like state. I had done some research and spoke to a few RN's (friends of mine) and they say yes it is medically possible. Especially in cases where extensive head trauma occurred, plus if a traumatic event happened in there life, it's plausible for a person to regress back to child-hood, to a time when they felt safe, and loved. So for Elphie, was the reason why she regressed back to infancy. _

Thanks again and God Bless you all!

_FAE!_

Siefer's heart jackhammered tight within his chest, blood pounded behind his ears, and his breath hitched tight within his throat. His lungs squeezed, making breathing, nigh to impossible. Every muscle within his body tightened, and flexed, his bones cracked beneath the extra strain, and an ache, resonated deep within.

He could feel it another piece of his soul had cracked and chipped away, fading and flickering beneath the canopy of darkness and ice. His heart was slowly turning to ice and glass, crystal fine cracks, splintered across its slippery surface. The blood drained away, leaving the vital organ hollow and empty.

The pounding in his skull became excruciating, clenching his eyes and grinding his teeth he forced the pain to fade against the precipice of his hearts desires, and against the rage bubbling within.

A strangled whimper, and his eyes flew open, and his heart sank at the sight before him. Elphaba, lay writhing violently within his arms, her arms and legs were stiff, and pounding violently against the floor, cracking the skin and making it bleed. Rivulets of crimson flowed through the miniscule cracks within her flesh, following an invisible trail, intersecting and splitting, before joining once more at the wrist.

Her body was stiff, every muscle tense. He could feel it within, the muscles of the emerald angel shredding, threatening to tear and split at any moment. The blood within barely flowed through her tightened veins; squeezed shut against the violent tremors racking her fragile body.

Soft, painful whimpers slipped past her blood stained lips, cracking his soul further into shattered remains of a gilded mirror. Her raven hair billowed out around her, flowing like a river of silk against the floor.

But what cracked his heart the most was her eyes, they were glassy, vacant of life, and yet, her innocence still managed to shimmer through.

It was as if she was staring straight at him, the Fae he knew, barely peering through the haze of innocence of youth, silently pleading for him to let her go, and fall within the darkness, a free angel, to dance within the clouds, the heavens above.

Siefer stiffened, paralyzed against the intensity of her gaze, her silent pleadings dancing on the edge of the whispering breeze. Tears bubbled within his dark, sapphire eyes, making the small splints of emerald, to shimmer within.

His heart twisted in his chest, a silent sob, slipped past his quivering lips. Where was that infernal Doctor? Why was it taking so long for him to get here?

_Siefer…_

"Fae?" whispers Siefer.

_Let me go Siefer…_

Tears crest along the edge of his eyes, tangling within his long lashes. Furiously, he shook his head, the argument, tingling along the tip of his tongue. He wouldn't, couldn't let her go, not now, not with how far they had come, how far they have gotten! He had finally broken through her barriers she had let the walls down, and allowed him in her heart, and he'd be damned if he allowed her to slip through his fingers now.

Closing his eyes, his head slowly lowered until lost within the sea of ebony. He winced, feeling the wetness within her hair, seep deep into his skin. His body shook, feeling the love of his life, seize violently against him, her strangled pleas whispering softly within his ears. He could barely pick up her scent, for it was marred, hidden within the mix of blood and sweat.

A trembling hand rose up, towards her head, his fingers curled as they dived into the sea of raven locks. He held her tight to him, hoping, praying, that his embrace would be enough, to stave off Death, from ripping her soul away.

"S…Sie" came a strangled, whimpering cry.

His eyes flew open, and his head jerked back. His dark sapphire eyes stared wide back into glassy chocolate. Slowly, the glassy look in her eyes faded, the warmth of dark chocolate returned. A small, angelic smile, crested along her blood stained lips.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

"S…Sie…p…please" whimpers Elphaba. Her voice was so soft, so full of innocence, and infantile, it broke his heart.

His Fae had fallen so far, so far from the strong woman she once was. Was it but a few months ago, when he had escorted her down to the Ozdust, held her tight in his arms, and danced the night away? When he had seen the pain shimmer within her eyes? When he had taken the stage, and sang his heart out to the woman he loved, dancing and twirling her within the endless sea of stars and crystals? When two became one in the moonlight? Where had that Fae gone?

"Sie…please" whispers Elphaba, her voice, barely above a whisper.

"What Fae…please what?" asks Siefer sadly. Slowly, his hand reaches up towards her face. The tips of his fingers lithely brush against her forehead, before padding down to her cheek, and cupping it against the palm of his hand.

"Plause….ppp…sss…st…stoop…" stammers Elphaba.

She was struggling to speak, her vocabulary extremely limited, though it surprised him that she could manage the words slipping past her lips. Perhaps a small part of his Fae, was still there, hidden, beneath the darkness, struggling, fighting to break free, reaching towards him, begging for him to grasp her hand, and pull her out of the decrepit dungeons of her mind, and set her free.

"What Fae…what are you trying to say?" asks Siefer gently.

By now, Fiyero had entered the room. But upon seeing Elphaba lying on the ground, thrashing violently on the ground, had stopped him. He stood, frozen at the threshold, his eyes wide, and his heart pounding.

The anger flared once more within his mind, and his fingers slowly rose, and clutched at the frame of the door, splintering the wood beneath the meats.

He watched his body trembling with blind fury, as Siefer held Elphaba tight against his body. One hand gently cupping her cheek, the other, wound loose beneath her neck, stabilizing her, the fingers curling and tangling within her soft, raven locks.

He couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried, for he could see it, he could see the love, shimmering bright within both Elphaba and Siefer's eyes, as they gazed at each other, silent words dancing within the air.

Growling, he forcefully turned his gaze away from the touching scene.

"Fae…what is it?" asks Siefer again.

"Please…st…st…stop…t…t…this" whispers Elphaba softly.

Her words were short, infantile, and weak. She was struggling to speak, to form the words within her child-like mind, and that alone, broke Siefer's heart.

_Siefer please…let me go…_

"Fae?" asks Siefer gasping.

_Please Siefer…let…me…go_

"No…no Fae…no never!" growls Siefer. The pain faded away, anger replaced it. How dare Fae ask something such as this! He wouldn't! He couldn't!

_Please Siefer…I'm…suffering…please…end this…let me…go_

"Not now nor ever" growls Siefer.

"Siefer?" asks Avaric.

During all the chaos, Avaric had remained plastered to his spot, not daring to move, or breath. He couldn't if he wanted to, his body simply wouldn't let him. It was his own silent conviction, his punishment, for all that he had bestowed upon the emerald angel. He would watch in silence, and reap what he had sewn, in silence.

Siefer's gaze hardens as he all but glares down at Elphaba's pleading, child-like face, staring back at him. He could see it, the silent pleadings, shimmering within her eyes.

Growling, his hold around her tightens, an iron grip, refusing to allow her soul to slip free and float away into the heavens.

"Siefer…what…what's she…saying?" asks Avaric, fear laced deep within his words.

"She wants me to let her go…but I won't…do you hear me Fae! I won't! I won't let you go! I'll not let you fade from me now!"

"Sie" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

"No you listen…I love you damnit! I love you! I'm not letting you go now! Not with how far we've come!" roars Siefer. Holding her tight, he gently raises her body up, until her eyes were level with his "You have to fight this Fae…you have to fight! You can't give up! Not now or ever!"

"Sie" whispers Elphaba weakly. Tears drip from her eyes, burning her cheeks, and leaving dainty little scars behind.

"No Fae! I know you better than this! The Elphaba Thropp who I've fallen in love with would never give up, not now or ever! She's a fighter. A fighter for the greater good, for those who haven't got a voice, who haven't the strength!"

"Sie-Sie…tie tie" whispers Elphaba.

"I know your tired Elphaba…I know my love…but you have to keep fighting! You can't give up now, not when there's so many here depending on you, loving you! You're the light that shines upon this world, the sunlight that casts away the darkness…you're the light of my life Elphaba…I'd been lost without you please…fight! Fight goddamnit! Now!" roars Siefer.

"No" whimpers Elphaba.

"Fight! Don't give up Fae please! You can't leave me…you can't leave Galinda…you can't leave Avaric or Nessa…or the Animals…please…don't leave us" begs Siefer, his voice softening at the end.

"Tie tie" whispers Elphaba. Her eyes flutter for a second, before opening once again. The same light, shimmered faintly within her eyes, the light of Elphaba, the light that first captured Siefer's heart.

"Come on Fae…please…don't give up" whispers Siefer.

_Siefer…._

"Siefer!" came a shrill cry.

Siefer barely had a chance to turn, before a flash of gold and pink, flew past his eyes. In a blink, Galinda sat on her hunches, beside Elphaba, her dainty hands curled into loose fists against the floor, the rounds of her knuckles pressing against the hard wood. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders and her dark cerulean eyes stared wide at Elphaba's pale, seizing form.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Galinda was shaking violently, and wobbling. A silent scream echoed within his mind. Quickly, he turned to face Avaric.

"Avaric quick!"

Knocked from his stupor, Avaric jumped, and seeing the dangerous way that Galinda's body was swerving, ran to her side. Falling to his knees he wound his arms around her slender waist, just as her body lurched back, ready to tumble to the ground.

Cradling her within his arms, he gazed down at Galinda. The color in her face had drained away, and a light sheen of sweat, sparkled across her forehead. Her breathing was ragged she was close to losing consciousness.

"Avie?" whispers Galinda.

"I've got you Glin…I've got you" whispers Avaric. Closing his eyes, he lowers his head and gently nuzzles her cheek. His hands rise and curl within her golden locks.

Weakly, Galinda's arms rose and wound around Avaric's neck. She was holding onto him for dear life, for Avaric was her rock, her anchor, her lifeline. She needed him, just as much as he needed her. And together, they would shoulder the burden the pain.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Her body continued to seize hard within his arms. Her eyes stared up into his, staring into his soul. Tears danced down his cheeks, and cresting at his chin, warbled, before falling down and splattering onto the floor.

"Fae please…fight this…please" whispers Siefer, his voice was hoarse, and choked with tears.

"Sie-Sie…tie tie" whispers Elphaba softly, a whispered breath, floating on the breeze.

"I know Fae…I know" closing his eyes, Siefer gently brought Elphaba's head up to rest against his shoulder.

He shivered, feeling her ragged breathes dance against his skin. She was gasping, her weak body barely able to take in the needed oxygen required to keep life flowing within her.

"Please Fae" whispers Siefer. Slowly, the hand wrapped tenderly around her waist rises and tangles within her hair. "please…don't leave me" whispers Siefer.

A hand pressed gently down on his shoulder. Slowly, Siefer turned, his eyes, misty with tears, stares back into gentle blue. A soft smile, crested along the edge of the man's lips, a softness, vibrated within, calming Siefer's nerves.

"Thieson" croaks Siefer.

"Hello" whispers Doctor Thieson. For a brief moment, Doctor Thieson's eyes flicker down to Elphaba. His eyes soften, watching the young woman held protectively in the arms of her lover, tremble and seize. "When did it start?"

"Ten minutes ago" whispers Siefer.

"I see" whispers Thieson.

"Why are you just staring! Do something! Anything!" cries Siefer, his anger returning.

"I can't" replies Thieson softly.

"You can't or you won't?" asks Siefer, his voice dark and low.

"There's nothing I can do, medically or otherwise…you just have to wait it out" is all Thieson says. His voice heavy with sorrow and pain.

"What do you mean!?" asks Siefer.

"As I said before…medical science is not as advanced as we would like it…were still skimming the surface to the potential of the human body…there's still so much we don't know…so much that still needs to be studied…researched and tested…the condition of Miss Elphaba is one we in the Medical field, have not encountered" explains Thieson.

"Can't you stop her seizures…put her to sleep or something? Anything to end her suffering?" asks Siefer, his voice cracking at the end.

"No…I'm afraid that all we can do…is just wait for the seizures to stop on their own" replies Thieson softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" asks Siefer. " I feel…so powerless"

Smiling, Thieson's grasp on his shoulder tightens.

"Just hold her son, hold her tight and never let her go…talk to her and touch her…let her know you're here" whispers Thieson softly.

Nodding, Siefer's gaze once again shifts. Softening, his hand rises up and tenderly traces the elegant slope of her cheekbones. Her eyes stared lifeless back at Siefer, a hidden pain, a silent pleading, shimmered within.

Sighing, Siefer shook his head.

"No Fae" whispers Siefer.

"What?" asks Thieson.

"She wants me to end it" whispers Siefer.

"End…end what?" asks Thieson confused.

"Her suffering…she wants me to let her go" chokes out Siefer.

"Siefer" starts Thieson, but Siefer turns away from the wise Doctor, his gaze once again returns to Elphaba's pale face. Sheens of sweat shimmered across her forehead, burning the skin beneath. Small strands of raven hair stuck to the skin, and glistened in the light.

"I won't Fae…do you hear me…I won't! I won't let you go!"

"Sie-Sie" whispers Elphaba softly.

"She's speaking?" asks Thieson impressed.

"Somewhat" replies Siefer flatly.

"But…she's been here since nine this morning…surly she's made _some_ progress" retorts Thieson.

"They've been stuck on pronouncing the letter "a" for the past four hours" replies Siefer dryly.

"Then what led up to this?" asks Thieson confused. He knew Elphaba would suffer from seizures the rest of her life, but he never wagered on the first wave to strike now, and so soon after just awakening from her coma.

His eyes darken, and in a flash, flicker up to glare back at Madame Pomfery, standing rigid, a few feet away. Her hands clasped tight against her chest, and her eyes, haunted.

"Why don't you ask _her_?" growls Siefer.

Doctor Thieson's eyes rise and stare back at Madame Pomfery, a frown, crosses his face.

"Madame…what is he-?" asks Thieson, but his words are cut off by Siefer's enraged voice.

"She saw fit to restrain her…Fae became frantic…hysterical and tried to writhe free from her grasp. She managed to get a hand free and in her hysterics…ended up slapping Madame Pomfery in the face…to which the great _Madame _herself…decided to haul off and crack her across the ass"

"You…you spanked her?" asks Thieson, horror and anger tinged in his voice.

"She was misbehaving" squeaks Madame Pomfery.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go off and spank her! My Oz woman…she's just woken from a coma! She has extensive brain damage! What in Lurline were you thinking!" roars Thieson as he rounds on the woman.

"Getting her to behave"

"She has the mind of a child!" roars Thieson.

"And she needs to re-learn how to behave! She can't go and act inappropriately!" replies Madame Pomfery.

"Regardless…you were to teach her to speak again…to talk…not go and punish her for behavior she has no control over!" roars Thieson.

"She needs to learn! She may be a woman with the mind of a child, but she can still learn! She has to learn how to behave and she'll never learn as long as you all cuddle her!" snarls Madame Pomfery.

"Out…out of this building now before I have you thrown out!" roars Thieson.

"Very well…but mark my words…she will grow to become a spoiled…selfish young woman…the complete opposite of who she once was…if you continue down this path" warns Madame Pomfery.

"Your services are no longer needed for this day. I expect you in my office in an hour…then…we shall discuss your role in her healing process" growls Thieson. She was right, though he hated to admit it. But if Elphaba had any chance of returning to the woman she once was, then she'd have to re-learn how to behave and act. Lessons learned in her childhood.

"You really intend to keep her on? After what she did to Fae?" asks Siefer incredulously.

"I have no other choice Master Tiggular…she is the best" sighs Doctor Thieson.

"But" starts Siefer, but stops, when Doctor Thieson raises a hand up, silencing his oncoming tirade.

"Though I don't agree with her methods…Madame Pomfery has a point…it's not just her regaining her ability to speak and walk…she also must re-learn how to behave appropriately. How to sit still in a desk or chair and listen to those around you…to write and take notes and to not throw a fit when you don't get your way…she will have to re-learn all of that once more" replies Thieson.

"But" starts Siefer.

"Siefer…she's a child again…she's not the adult you fell in love with months prior…she's a child again…and will have to grow up" replies Doctor Thieson gently.

_Siefer…_

_ Suddenly, Siefer falls head first into darkness. Echoing screams cascade around him. The darkness clears, and an image appears, Elphaba, lying upon the sheets of an elegant bed, naked and shivering, the twist of the covers barely covering her body. Bruises and scratches mar her skin and blood could be seen, staining her inner thigh. _

_ She lies there, shivering, her hands clenched tight around the frail meager pieces of cloth surrounding her, barely covering her naked, and battered flesh. Slowly, her eyes open, lift up and stare off into the ether. Her lips move silently, a whispered plea that he could not hear._

_The scene shifts, and a village appears. Mud houses made of straw and stone are everywhere, fires burn bright, twisting high into the smoke filled sky and people with dark, rustic skin dance around the flames, each holding a weapon of malice within their hands._

_ Screams of a man shatter the noise made by the people. Slowly, a dark figure is hoisted high into the flames, his body dangles, as the fire rises up and licks at his skin. The man throws his head back, screaming in pure agony. A gun shot, then all went silent…_


	24. Withering Roses

Bro'mance

Chapter 24

Withering Roses

_AN: Hi everyone! Wow, thanks for all the reviews you guys! You really made my day! Huge shout outs and big hugs go out to all these talented authors! Seriously folks, you should all go and read their stories! Each one is awesome! Thank you Fae the Queen for being the first to review! You rock! Elphaba-WWW! Girl you are so awesome! Huge hugs to you! Maddy, thank you so much! Your such a peach! elphiesglinda, thank you so much! Huge hugs and yes, those brownies were absolutely delicious! _

_ Alright, new chapter, more fun! Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! And, if there's a lot, I may just post another chapter later tonight, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again! I love you guys and God Bless!_

Time drifted slowly within the silver currents of time and space, mingled and swirled down a never-ending tunnel of despair. And for the four occupants, cramped within the small room, it had felt like an eternity, shattered beneath the folds of darkness and heartache.

Slowly, Siefer's weary eyes rose, and gazed glassy at the Grandfather clock, tucked neatly in the corner. Quarter past, it had been a half an hour now, since Fae fell into a seizure-like fit, writhing helplessly on the floor, blood dripping from the crest of her lips, dancing down the slender slope of her cheek, to quiver and tremble, before splattering to the ground.

Her slender emerald fingers bent and twisted in gruesome positions, her toes were pointed tight, the muscles stretching, and the bones cracking against the strain. Her breathes were ragged, short and gasping. A gurgling signaled blood pooling within the back of her throat.

Gently, Siefer would turn Elphaba onto her side, allowing the blood to spill from her mouth, and join the puddle forged beneath her, staining her dress, and mingling within her raven locks.

Her eyes glassy stared helplessly back into shimmering sapphire. Every now and again, a flicker, a silent pleading, sparkled within, before fading beneath the surface of glass.

A hard sob slipped past Siefer's lips. Trembling, he gently lifted Elphaba's head, until her chin rested against his shoulder. His arms wound tight around her waist, his fingers laced and locked at the small of her back.

Galinda and Avaric stood behind him, each crying silent tears of pain, of anguish into the deafening silence surrounding them. A dome of dread, a phantom's caress, kissed their skin, making them shiver.

Unconsciously, Avaric's arms tightened around Galinda's slender waist, pulling her tight against his muscular chest.

Under normal circumstances, the normally high-nosed Galinda Upland, would have made a scene, squeaked and shouted at the brute who dared to touch her. Kicking and clawing at his arms, until he finally released her. But now, now the blonde relished the feel of Avaric's arms around her, protecting her, shielding her from the pain, and washing away her tears.

She needed to feel his warm embrace around her, to ground her, lest she fall within the precipice slowly cracking and splinting open beneath her feet.

Weakly, Galinda pulled her head away her shimmering cerulean eyes flickered up to stare into sparkling sapphire. The gentleness in his eyes almost broke her heart, for she could see it, shinning deep within the pools of his eyes, the love, and the pain, the anguish, hidden within.

He loved her, Avaric loved Elphaba Thropp. He wanted to stand by her side, protecting her, shielding her from the atrocities of the world, to be her anchor, her rock.

Every fiber of his being, every muscle within, ached, screamed to run over to the emerald goddess, scoop her out of the arms of her true lover, and hold her tight against him, washing away the darkness, and dispelling the tremors from her body. He wanted too, but he just couldn't. His body wouldn't obey.

So he just stood there, holding Galinda tight against his body, embracing and protecting her. He loved the blonde yes, but a part of his heart, still belonged to Elphaba and Elphaba alone. And that nearly broke the blonde's heart.

Weakly, she turned away, her eyes casted down to the floor. A silent dear, crested along the edge of her eyes, tangling within her long black lashes, before dancing down her cheek, and cresting down her chin, to splatter to the ground.

Her heart ached, and her body trembled. Slowly, she lifted her head, and stared, watching Siefer hold Elphaba's seizing body tight against his body, her head, cradled lovingly within the crook of his arms. Her eyes were glassy, and far away, only faint glimmers of life, sparkled within, before fading beneath the darkness of her chocolate eyes.

A part of her hated Elphaba, she knew it was wrong, considering all that her emerald friend has been through, _had _been through. And yet, she couldn't help the fervid flame of jealousy to ignite within her wretched heart.

She was so blind, so blind to the true beauty, hidden beneath. The beauty of her soul, of her pure heart, for it shined brighter than any star, entrancing any who dared to look, or gaze upon her.

Such was the case now, for Elphaba not only had the heart, the love, the devotion of the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, but his younger brother, and the Margreaves of the Gillikin, each willing and able to throw down their lives at her feet, if only to touch her, to claim her as their own.

So where was she supposed to stand? Was she to stand alone, forever a lonely soul, to walk the plains of Oz, without her true love, without her other half?

Angrily, she turned away, and burying her head within the fabric of Avaric's shirt, wound her arms tight around his chest. She shivered, feeling Avaric tense beneath her embrace, and yet she didn't care. For once, she would steal away this tiny, fragmented piece of love.

At first, Avaric tensed, feeling Galinda wrap herself so tight against his body. Startled, his head lowered, and his eyes gazed confused down into a river of golden curls. Her head was tucked against the fabric of his shirt, hiding away her emotions.

It was sudden, and unexpected, and yet, he relished it. For like Galinda, Avaric too, had slowly accepted the truth that the emerald angel would never be his. And so, he would take love wherever he could get it.

Forcing his body to relax, his arms wound tight around her slender waist, and lowering his head, gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here Glinny…I'm here" whispers Avaric softly.

A hard sob, slipped past her lips. She knew the words he spoke were not true, and yet in her fragile mind, she forced herself to believe it to be thus.

Tears poured from her eyes, making her mascara run in dark rivulets down her cheeks. She was a mess, and yet she didn't care. All she wanted, all she desired, was this one, small stolen moment. A moment shared, between two lost lovers.

_Glin…_

Galinda's head snapped up, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape. Her golden curls billowed out, before falling like golden lace down upon her shoulders.

"E…Elphie?" whispers Galinda, her voice hoarse, and heavy with tears.

_Glin please…_

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda again.

_Don't…hate…me…please…_

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

"What…what is it?" asks Avaric. He had pulled away, his arms remained loosely grasped around her waist, and his dark, sapphire eyes stared worried, back into sparkling cerulean.

An ache, pulsed within his heart, a fear, teetered on the edge of his subconscious. Could all that had happened, could the events from the past, have finally broken the fragile angel, held tight within his embrace?

_Nee nee mijn leif…niet huilen…alsjeblief… _No no my sweet…don't cry…please

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

Avaric stood stiff, watching the blonde cry and laugh at the same time. It was scary, yet reassuring at the same time, for if Elphaba was capable of not only speaking to Siefer, but to Galinda…than maybe.

_Elphaba…_

_ Avaric…please…take care of…Galinda…for me…love her…cherish…her…treat her…well_

"Elphaba…don't talk like that" pleads Avaric in a silent whisper.

_Please Avaric…she's suffered enough…please…give her…the love…that she…deserves…the love…that…my…selfish…heart…had…stole from…her…._

"Elphaba?" whispers Avaric.

Galinda's head bolted up, her eyes gazed wide back at Avaric.

"You…you heard her too?" asks Galinda, her voice timid, and small.

Slowly, Avaric lowered his gaze to stare back into soft cerulean. A small smile, crested on his lips. He had heard her, he heard her silent pleadings, and he hated her for it all the more. For she was saying goodbye, in the Ether, she was leaving, and there was nothing he could do, to stop her.

"She's speaking to you…what did she say?" asks Galinda, hope sparkles within her eyes.

Sighing, Avaric leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Pulling away his hand unwinds around her waist and rises up towards her tear-stained cheeks. Gently, he brushed the tears away, before cupping her dainty cheek.

"She told me to…to" replies Avaric, his throat was dry and his mouth ached. He couldn't do this he couldn't whisper her last goodbye.

A lump formed within his throat. Weakly, he swallowed, trying to force the lump back down into the recesses of his stomach, allowing the acid to eradicate it.

Licking his lips, his other hand rose, and cupped her other cheek. His thumbs reached out, and gently wiped the tears sparkling along the edge of her eyes.

"She told me to take care of you for her…to…to love and cherish you…to give you the love that she had selfishly stolen from you" whispers Avaric softly.

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

Closing her eyes, she buries her face against Avaric's chest. Her wails of agony become half muffled, against the fabric of his shirt.

Slowly, Avaric wound his arms around her waist and held her tight. His head lowered, his cheek rested on the top of her head. And for this moment, he breathed in her scent, the scent of Gillikin roses.

_Don't cry Glin…_

_ Elphie…please don't leave me_

_ I want to be done Galinda…I can't…I can't take this…anymore…it's too much…please…end my…suffering_

"No" whimpers Galinda.

"What?" asks Avaric.

_Please…_

"No! roars Galinda.

Angrily, Galinda's hand tighten into fists, and with a roar of anger, pounds them against Avaric's chest, as she screams her despair out into the silent chaos, enclosing in around them.

"No Elphie no! I won't! How _dare _you ask me such! No!" wails Galinda.

Avaric holds tight to Galinda's trembling body, tears pool within his eyes, hearing the anguish within her voice. Slowly, her legs buckle beneath her.

Leaning her body against his, he gently lowers the blonde to the ground. Holding her close, he presses gentle kisses to her forehead.

"Shhhh my love…shhhh" soothes Avaric.

"I won't…do you hear me Elphie…I won't" cries Galinda, her voice softens with each word.

Siefer, who had been lost within the tangled web of chaos, slowly turns, his listless eyes stare vacant, at the crumpled form of Galinda, trembling violently within Avaric's arms. And Avaric, kneeling on the ground, struggling with his own emotions.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba her voice was so low, so weak.

His eyes snapped back down to the figure of his love, seizing violently within his arms. Her eyes stared pleadingly back into his own, the glassy-look flickering within.

"No Fae" whispers Siefer.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba again. Her voice was heart wrenching, tearing at his soul and shredding it to tiny crystal fragments. Clenching his jaw, he willed the pain to disperse within his mind. He would not feel guilty, he wouldn't, couldn't cave now.

"Sie…" whispers Elphaba.

Suddenly, her body goes stiff, and her eyes widen. The tremors increase, making Siefer's body quiver in time with her own. Her breathes were ragged, and gasping.

A hard gurgling sound was heard at the back of her throat, before blood spewed, half covering his shirt, and arms.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

"Sie-Sie!" wails Elphaba.

A strangled gasp and all fell silent. Elphaba's body went limp within his arms, and her head rolled to the side, threatening to crash to the ground.

Tightening his hold, he brings her face up closer to his own. The color was draining away from her face, and small wisps of air, escaped her pale lips.

"Fae?...Fae?...Fae wake up! Please Fae…don't do this to me…please! Wake up!" cries Siefer in anguish.

"No" whimpers Galinda.

"Come on Fae" cries Siefer. Gently, he lays her head within the crook of his arms. His blood-stained fingers rise, and the tips lithely press against her pale cheek.

"Wake up Fae…please…you can't leave me…please" cries Siefer.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

"Fae…Fae!...Ozdamnit wake up! Don't you leave me, don't you leave me…don't you leave me! Please…don't do this to me please! Open your eyes!" cries Siefer.

Galinda and Avaric watched on, tears shimmering within their eyes as Siefer's voice grew more and more hysterical with every wretched beat of his heart.

Tears pooled within his eyes, blurring his vision. Furiously, he wiped them away. Reaching for her, he gently brought her head up to rest against his shoulder. His blood stained fingers cupped her cheek, leaving behind a trail of crimson.

"Please Fae…don't do this to me…come back to me…please" whispers Siefer, his voice cracking.

A hand, grasped firm onto his shoulder. His head snaps up, and his grief-filled eyes stared back into gentle blue. Doctor Thieson stood behind him, a gentle smile on his face.

"She's gone" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"No" starts Thieson, shaking his head. "She's unconscious"

"But" starts Siefer.

"The seizures rendered her unconscious…giving her body the relief she needed…she'll be fine once she wakes up in a few hours" promises the Doctor.

"You promise?" croaks out Siefer.

"Yes" smiles Thieson. Turning, he signaled to the two nurses, standing behind him. Slowly, they stepped up next to Elphaba. Sympathy, shimmered within their eyes, as they gently pried Siefer's arms away from Elphaba's pale form.

Siefer watched, fear rising within.

"No…no give her back…give her back to me! Don't take her away from me!" pleads Siefer.

Doctor Thieson steps in, allowing the nurses to carry Elphaba's limp body away to be cleaned and re-dressed.

"She's not going anywhere Siefer…the nurses are merely taking her to the washrooms where they can clean her up, dress her and place her back in bed"

"How long until she returns?" asks Avaric gently.

"It will be a bit…your all welcome to wait in the resting area until then" offers Thieson.

"No…no we'll wait for her in her room…where I can _personally _oversee her return" growls Siefer.

About to protest, he stops, as Siefer abruptly rises from the floor. Turning, he gives the Doctor one final glare, before storming out the door.

"Oh dear" whispers Thieson.

An hour passed, and Elphaba was returned just as the good Doctor promised. Siefer watched, as the nurses gently laid Elphaba back down in the hospital bed, and pulling the covers up, gave the Crowned Prince one last sympathetic smile, before turning and walking away, leaving him, Avaric, and Galinda alone once more.

Hours passed, and still Elphaba had not woken up. Siefer sat vigilant by her bedside, his hand laced firm within hers, the meat of his thumb rising and gliding across her knuckles.

_Please Fae…come back to me_

A knock at the door, shatters Siefer from his stupor. Weakly, he turns and all but glares at the woman, sitting at the threshold.

Nessa was there, sitting timid in her chair, her dainty hands resting languid in her lap. Her cinnamon hair was half tied back in a tight bun the rest fell like silk down her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" growls Siefer.

"I've come to see my sister" replies Nessa weakly.

"She's resting…come back later…or better yet…don't come back at all" snarls Siefer.

"Siefer!" scolds Galinda. Rising to her feet, she storms over to Siefer's side. Placing one delicate hand on her hip, the other reaches out and pinch his ear. "You start behaving yourself! This is Elphie's sister!"

"Who saw fit to acclaim the tragedy which had befallen her sister" snarls Siefer as he roughly pulls his ear out of Galinda's fingers.

"It was said in a moment of anger Siefer…please…let me see her…she's part of the only family I have left" begs Nessa.

"You have your father" snarls Siefer.

Angrily, Galinda whacks Siefer in the back of the head.

"Behave" hisses Galinda.

Sighing, Siefer turns and glares icily back at Nessa, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Come back in a few hours...by then Fae should be awake" replies Siefer darkly.

"Thank you" whispers Nessa, before turning and wheeling herself away.

"Siefer what in Oz has gotten into you!" snarls Galinda.

"You didn't' hear her voice Galinda…she was actually happy that Elphaba had been reduced to an infant!" roars Siefer.

"Again…words said in anger…she had a right to be upset…after all, none of us had bothered to inform her of her sister's whereabouts, nor of her injuries" sniffs Galinda.

"Still" growls Siefer.

"Siefer Chronos Tiggular! You listen to me and you listen good! When Nessa returns you _will _behave yourself! If not for you than at least do it for Elphie"

"Fine" grumbles Siefer.

Hours later, Nessa returns, Boq at her side. Siefer and Galinda met her at the door, both standing guard.

"You've come back" replies Siefer darkly, "and you brought a…a friend"

"Boq…this is Boq Turnquest…he is a dear friend of Fabala and I" replies Nessa.

"You knew Elphaba?" asks Siefer shocked.

"We were childhood friends back in Munchkinland" replies Boq sheepishly.

"He wishes to see Fabala, as well" continues Nessa.

"I told you that _you _could visit your sister! Fae doesn't need the whole of Shiz, gaping at her while she heals!" growls Siefer.

"He's not gaping…he's a friend and wishes to visit his friend" snaps Nessa.

Throughout the exchange, Boq manages to maneuver his way around Galinda and Siefer. For a split second, he turns, and watches as Nessa, Galinda and Siefer are locked in a heated argument.

Sighing he turns and walks up to the open door, but stops. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

Unbeknownst to the others, Elphaba had managed to sit herself up, and untie the strings of her dress. She had pulled the front of her dress down until it pooled on top of the covers, revealing her large breasts. A giggle and Elphaba's fingers rise and pinch her breasts, kneading them between her fingers.

"Ah…guys" stammers Boq.

"WHAT!" roars all three at the same time.

"Look" squeaks Boq.

Siefer steps away and storms up to Boq, he levels the munchkin an icy glare before looking into the room. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"Fae no!"


	25. A Glimpse Into The Past

Bro'mance

Chapter 25

A Glimpse

Into the Past

_AN: Hello! Wow! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! You all made my night and day! Seriously, you guys rock! It's people like you that makes writing here on fanfiction so much fun! Huge shout outs and warm hugs go to Fae the Queen! Humor yes, happy endings…well…you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for the review! You're a real gem! RavenCurls, no Boq is not the one who is arranged to marry Elphaba. He's just a childhood friend. A concept from the book. Thank you for the review! elphiesglinda, Thanks for the brownies! They really helped! Lol, and they were very delicious! Hugs! Elphaba-WWW, poor Boq indeed! Lol. He's being selfish yes, but he's also become very protective of Elphaba. Which you'll see why in this chapter. Thanks for the review! You're a real peach! And smile! Lol. L8lyztwner, a pleasure as always to read your reviews! Lol. The last part is something to tuck away in the back of your minds. For it will be coming back later on in the chapters. Thanks for the review! Maddy! Alright, your puppy eyes won. Here's the next chapter. Happy now? Are you huh, huh? Lol, thank you for the wonderful review! You rock!_

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama. Enjoy and God Bless!_

_Also, I wish to dedicate this story (and yes I know, I've dedicated alot to people) but I really really want to dedicate this story, this chapter and all future stories to a very talented young writer, who's stories have both entertained me tremendously and have instilled very strong emotions in me when reading her stories. This is for you, Elphaba-WWW. You are truly an angel, a strong, vivacious woman, with a heart of gold and a beautiful spirit. Your a shining light, so keep on shining!_

"Fae no!" scolds Siefer.

In a snap, Siefer runs over to Elphaba's side, and gently, yet firmly, grabs a hold of her wrists, stilling her movements. Her head snaps up, large chocolate eyes stare petrified into dark sapphire. Her soft lips tremble and her breathing becomes ragged.

Siefer's heart aches, seeing the tears begin to pool within her eyes. A soft smile, crests along his lips. Gently, he rests her hands in her lap. His hand rises and cups her cheek. Slowly, he leans down and rests his forehead against hers his dark eyes stare lovingly into shimmering chocolate.

""We don't do that Elphaba…not in in front of others" replies Siefer, his voice soft, and tender.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba.

Tears crest along the rim of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Trembling, Siefer's fingers rise up, and tenderly wipe the tears away from her eyes, before they could fall and burn her fragile skin.

"Don't cry Fae…I'm not mad mon ange emeraude" whispers Siefer. Slowly, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's lips.

Nessa watches, horror and anguish, flickering within her eyes. Weakly, she turns to face Galinda, and Avaric, standing beside her, watching the tender scene before them.

"I…I didn't…I didn't want to believe you…but-" whispers Nessa. Slowly, she turns, her soft, hazel eyes shimmer with unshed tears, watching Siefer hold her sister tenderly in his arms, gently wiping away her tears, and pressing tender butterfly kisses to her nose and cheek.

"She's a child again Nessa…a beautiful, helpless child. In need of love and guidance" replies Galinda softly.

Movement flickers to the side. Nessa's head turns slightly, watching as Avaric steps up behind Galinda. His arms tenderly wind around her waist. Feeling his warmth, Galinda, unconsciously leans back, and rests her head against his chest, silently enjoying the feel of his warmth, around her.

"How…how long is this to last?" whispers Boq.

Silently, Boq steps up next to Nessa's side. His eyes flood with tears, seeing Elphaba, the girl he knew growing up in Munchkinland, reduced back to infancy. A tragedy if ever there was.

Tenderly, he cups his hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"The Doctor doesn't know…weeks…months…years…it's all up to her and how fast she can heal" explains Galinda.

Avaric leans down and softly presses a kiss to the blonde's cheek. He could feel her quiver against him, and that alone, broke his heart. It was hard, not only seeing her best friend like this, but having to re-tell her tale of woe, was starting to wear on the blonde's already fragile heart.

Inwardly, Avaric feared that one more thing, one more disaster, and the fragile blonde wrapped protectively within his arms, would shatter, the crystalline pieces swept up by the breeze.

"Doctor Thieson has summoned the best specialists in all of Oz to come and aid in your sisters recovery" adds Avaric.

"Specialists?...for what?" blinks Nessa.

"To help Elphie re-learn all she's lost" explains Galinda, her voice soft, softer than a whisper.

"All she's-" repeats Nessa, her words hang in the air, a ghost of a whisper, dancing on the tip of her tongue.

"She must re-learn everything…all that she's learned to do from infancy and beyond…to walk, talk, eat, and drink…to using the bathroom and cleaning herself…brushing her teeth, and combing her hair" replies Galinda.

"Riding a bike?" whispers Nessa.

"Reading, writing, arithmetic?" adds Boq, his voice was soft.

"Oh my" gasps Nessa. Her fragile hand rises up and cups her cheek, as her eyes stare wide at her sister, nuzzling her head against Siefer's shirt, fear and confusion sparkling within her eyes.

Silently, her eyes flickered around the room. A frown, flutters across her face. Where was Fiyero?

Siefer pulls away, his hand lingers, and the tips of his fingers tenderly glide across the elegant slope of her cheek. A soft whimper and delicate emerald fingers reach desperately towards Siefer's.

"Shhh mon ange…I'm here" whispers Siefer, as he turns to race Elphaba. Tenderly, he presses a kiss to her forehead, before turning and facing Nessa.

He smiles softly at Nessa, before his eyes flicker down to stare into large chocolate.

"Fae…you have visitors…your sister Nessa…she's come to see you" replies Siefer, his voice soft, and tender.

"Sissy?" asks Elphaba, her voice was soft, yet filled with innocence; a squeak of a pitch in tone.

"Yes…that's right…Sissy…your sister and her best friend Biq"

"It's Boq" growls Boq dryly.

"Whatever" replies both Siefer and Galinda dryly, both rolling their eyes and sighing at the same time.

Siefer watches, as Nessa wheels herself closer to the bed. On instinct, his hand tightens around Elphaba's. Hesitantly, he steps away his fingers linger, before slowly sliding away.

Nessa watches as Siefer turns, and reaching out, grasps the straps to her dress. Gently, he pulls the straps back up and over her shoulders.

Turning, she flashes Siefer a grateful smile, before turning to face her sister.

"Hello Fabala…do you remember me?" asks Nessa softly.

""Sissy?" asks Elphaba softly. Weakly, she points a small finger towards Nessa.

Her heart twists, seeing the innocence, shimmer within her sisters eyes. Innocence, mingled with an infantile glimmer of fear.

"Yes…that's right…Sissy…I'm your sister Nessa. You called me Nessie when we were growing up. You took care of me" answers Nessa.

Siefer steps to the side and watches, as Nessa reaches up and grasps gently onto Elphaba's hands. Slowly, she leans closer, her nose mere inches away from Elphaba's.

"Do you remember me?" asks Nessa. Her voice was soft, pleading, mingled with despair edged deep within.

She was struggling to keep herself together, and her body was paying the price. She shook, in her chair, and crystal tears pooled within her eyes.

Never in her wildest dreams, had she imagined such a fate, to befall her normally stoic, strong and vivacious sister. She had always been the strong one, the rock, the cement which held this crippled family together. Regardless of the silent beatings she took from her Father.

Oh yes, Nessa knew of the abuse her doting Father bestowed upon the green girl. She knew, and yet she was helpless to stop it. Elphaba took the abuse, the pain, the suffering, and all in stride silence. For her, it was her punishment, retribution for stealing the life of their Mother, and crippling her sister.

"Fabala…look at me…do you remember me?" asks Nessa.

During her silence, Elphaba's eyes began to wonder around the room. Nessa gently gripped her sister's hands, if only to return her attention back to her. For a moment, the two sisters stared silently into each other's eyes, neither speaking nor daring to move.

A goofy smile, crested on Elphaba's lips, and wiggling her hand free, reaches towards Nessa's face.

Nessa sits stiff in her chair, her heart thundering within her chest, waiting, watching with baited breath, to see what her sister would do.

The tips of her fingers lightly bump against Nessa's cheek, before trialing to her nose. Her smile widens, and her fingers curl. Before Nessa can move, her curled fingers close and pinch Nessa's nose.

"Beep" exclaims Elphaba, before falling into a fit of giggles.

Nessa sits stunned. Unable to move, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Slowly, she turns to face Siefer.

"It really is true" whispers Nessa.

"She's a baby…an infant" finishes Siefer.

"I" starts Nessa.

Boq, at this time walks over toward Elphaba, laying on her back, her feet kicking wildly in the air, and her hands crossed over her chest, bubbling giggles slipping past her slender lips.

A soft smile tugs on his lips, watching Elphaba giggle away.

Slowly, he kneels next to the bed, and his arms raise high, high enough for Elphaba to see. Nessa watches, her eyes wide, and unreadable, the cogs in her mind whirling, wondering what in Oz Boq was going to do.

"Elphie" replies Boq, his voice soft, catching the green girls attention.

Sitting up, her large, expressive eyes stare back at Boq.

Siefer slowly steps next to Galinda's side. He turns slightly, his dark sapphire eyes stare softly into quivering cerulean. A soft smile, crest on his lips. Slowly, he reaches down and tangles his fingers with hers.

Bringing their entwined hands up to his lips, he kisses her knuckles, before resting them against his chest.

"For Elphie" whispers Siefer.

Smiling "For Elphie" repeats Galinda.

Both Siefer and Galinda turn and stare back at Avaric. Timidly, Galinda offers her hand out towards Avaric. His eyes flicker down, and stare at Galinda's open hand. Hesitating for a moment, his eyes flicker back up to stare into soft cerulean. A gentle smile, tugs at his lips. Slowly, he places his hand within hers.

"For Elphie" repeats Avaric.

Smiling, he moves his hands into a strange formation, making his fingers look like a duck with wings.

"Quack, quack" clucks Boq, moving his fingers so the wings flap in the air.

A squeal and Elphaba once again starts to giggle hysterically.

"You like that huh?" smiles Boq. Once again, he moves his hands to form what looked kind of like a dog. "Bark bark…the dog goes bark.

Another round of giggles and Elphaba lamely tries to imitate him.

"Bark…bark" squeals Elphaba.

Slowly, Boq turns to face the others. A light of hope shimmers in his eyes.

"The old Elphie is still in there"

"How can you tell?" asks Siefer weakly.

"She was a fast learner as a child…and she's just as fast now" smiles Boq.

A finger reaches out and pokes Boq in the shoulder.

Stiffening, Boq turns, his silver blue eyes soften, watching Elphaba squeal and clap, signaling for more.

"You want more?" asks Boq chuckling.

Enthusiastically, Elphaba nods her head, making her raven hair bounce wildly against her shoulders.

"Alright…let's try this" laughs Boq.

Again, his fingers curl and move, forming a cat.

"The cat goes…mew mew"

"Mew…mew" repeats Elphaba, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"See" laughs Boq, as he turns again to face the others.

"Boq…I…how do you know how to do that?" asks Galinda stunned.

"Easy…I have four brothers and two sisters…it was my job as the eldest to look after them whilst my parents worked" chuckles Boq.

For him playing with Elphaba brought back fond childhood memories. Memories of his days chasing his younger brothers and sisters around the yard, playing tag and hide-and-go-seek, or blind's munchkin's bluff it didn't matter, he did it all, and with a wide smile on his face.

He remembered the days when Elphaba and Nessa came over to play. Elphaba at six, carrying her little sister over in her small arms, a wide grin on her face, and her long raven hair billowing around them.

She was so beautiful, so fragile then. She was an innocent angel, a beautiful child, trying, struggling, to find her place in this world.

"I…I had no idea" gasps Galinda.

"Not many do" replies Boq gently.

Silence falls amongst the group. Everyone's eyes watch as Elphaba contorts her fingers, trying yet failing, to form an animal similar to Boq's.

It was a serene moment, peaceful. One the group had not felt since this sordid disaster first occurred. Though, the peace soon shatters, at the sound of a high pitched squeal.

"Gahhhhhlindaaaa!"

Galinda, Boq, Nessa, Elphaba, Siefer and Avaric cringe, at the chalkboard, squeal, vibrating deep within their ears. One by one, heads turn towards the door, and widen. For there, standing at the threshold, was Millie, Pfannee and ShenShen, each with a devious smile plastered on their painted faces.

And behind them, a handful of students from Shiz.

Turning in Avaric's arms, Galinda's eyes widen, seeing her supposed "friends" stand before her.

"Millie…ShenShen…Pfannee…what in Oz are you doing here…and…-" trails off Galinda. Gracefully, she rises on the tips of her toes, and leans to the right. Peering over her friends heads to see the students, all crowding the hallway. "them…what are you all doing here?"

"We've come to see if the rumors are true" replies ShenShen, as she gracefully tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Rumors…what rumors?" frowns Siefer.

Oz he didn't need this now, not when Elphaba was already so fragile. She was just barely recovering from her first and very traumatic seizure but a few hours ago.

He knew he was being overprotective, but Ozdamnit he couldn't help it. He wouldn't, couldn't allow any more pain befall his emerald angel. He had sworn, during her coma, that he would do everything and anything within his power, to protect his angel, and that was a promise, he intended to keep.

"That the green bean is nothing more than an infant…which" cuts off Pfannee. An evil smirk, slides across her glistening lips. Crossing her arms, she regally shifts her weight onto her right leg. "I can see are true"

Elphaba, during this time, continues to try and mimic Boq, making quacking and barking sounds, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Smirking, Pfannee seductively walks up to Siefer's side, and wrapping her arms around his chest and shoulder, she presses her body tight, against his side.

Galinda watches, as Pfannee's fingers trail up Siefer's chest, to his chin, the tips of her fingers lithely brush against his smooth flesh, making him shiver.

Feeling him shiver, she smiles wickedly before gently nudging his face closer to her lips.

"Now that your "girlfriend" is nothing more than a infantile freak…why don't you come over and taste the more _refined _sophistications only an _adult woman _can provide?" asks Pfannee, her eyes were smoldering, her voice, husky with sex.

During this time, Elphaba's attention snaps back to Siefer. Tears pool in her eyes. Whimpering, she reaches weakly for him. For even in her infantile state, she knew, she could feel it in her heart that this man, belonged to her.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

Both Siefer and Pfannee's heads snap and turn towards Elphaba, half leaning off the bed, arms stretched out towards him, fingers furled, desperately seeking his touch. The sadness, the despair in her eyes, broke Siefer's heart.

Siefer's eyes soften, but Pfannee's darken. An icy smile crests on her lips. Slowly, her hand reaches up and grasps firm onto Siefer's chin. With a hard yank, she forces his eyes to once again gaze into hers.

Closing her eyes, she pulls Siefer closer, until his lips crash hard against hers. Her arms reach up and wind tight around his neck, preventing him from pulling away.

"Sie-Sie" cries Elphaba, even as an infant the heartbreak, the agony, could still be heard, tinged deep within her voice.

Nessa turns, ready to try and comfort her sister in any way possible. Boq at her side, rises to his feet. His eyes soften, watching as Elphaba's body starts to tremble and shake. Tears brim along the edges of her eyes, tangling in with her long, black lashes.

"Elphie" whispers Boq. He leans towards her, ready to wrap his arms around her trembling body, and hold her, soothing away her pain.

Jerking away from his touch, Elphaba falls onto her hunches, her slender fingers rise, and curl around her elegant chin. The tips of her pointer finger, presses lithely against her quivering lips.

Pulling away, Pfannee turns and glares maniacally back at a distraught Elphaba.

"Oh how cute…the infant is pleading for her Sie-Sie" laughs Pfannee.

Millie and ShenShen, who were standing next to Galinda cackle evilly, whilst the others remain, froze, a hidden anger bubbling in their veins.

Growling, Siefer's hands clench into tight fists, seeing his Fae, so distraught.

"Does the baby want her bah bah?" coos Pfannee in a mocking tone.

Taking a piece of paper, Pfannee crumples it in her hand, and throws it at Elphaba, and hits her in the face, cutting the lid of her eye.

Tears brim in her eyes, and her lips quiver.

"Oh how adorable…the freak is going to start crying!" laughs Pfannee.

A roar of laughter fills the room, all the students point and laugh as Elphaba weakly curls into a fetal position on the bed. Her bed shiver and trembles violently in the bed, and soft, crystal tears, spill from her eyes. Pitiful whimpers slip free from her quivering lips, and her hands rise and clutch at her hair.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

The sadness fades, and anger replaces the tears in her eyes. Twirling out of Avaric's arms, Galinda marches straight up to Pfannee.

"Yes…Gahlinda Upland…of the Upper Uplands? What can I do for you?" asks Pfannee coldly.

Balling her hands in a fist Galinda winds back and punches Pfannee hard in the face.

Avaric, Siefer, Millie, ShenShen, Nessa and Boq watch in stunned horror, as Pfannee stumbles, before falling to the ground.

"You can burn in hell for all I care!" growls Galinda.

"Bitch!" snarls Pfannee.

Jumping to her feet, Pfannee curls her fingers into claws before dashing towards Galinda.

Elphaba's head snaps up, her eyes widen, seeing Pfannee rush towards Galinda, her sharp nails aimed straight for the blonde's throat.

A cry and Elphaba throws her hand out.

"No!" shrieks Elphaba.

Magickally, Pfannee's body is frozen, a blink, and instantly her body is hurled through the air, and slammed hard into the wall.

Siefer and the others gape, seeing Pfannee's crumpled form, lay limp against the wall. Slowly, they turn to face a shivering Elphaba, clutching the blankets tight within her trembling hands, and pressed against her chest.

"What…in Lurline was that?" exclaims Boq.

"Her magick" whispers Galinda.

"Horrors" whimpers Elphaba.

"No…no honey…it's good…you protected your friend" replies Siefer.

Slowly, Siefer makes his way over to the bed. Reaching towards her, he gently gathers the trembling woman in his arms. But Elphaba struggles, and writhes away from his grasp.

Shaking her head furiously, she tightens her hold on the covers.

"No…horrors" whimpers Elphaba again.

"WHAT IN OZ HAVE YOU DONE!" roars a voice.

All heads turn, and Elphaba squeaks, before burying her head in the covers.

"Who's that?" asks Avaric, as he leans in closer to Galinda.

"That's-" starts Galinda.

"Daddy?" asks Nessa softly.

"Frexspar Thropp"

Frex stood at the threshold, one hand clutched hard onto the wooden frame, the other, remain tight fisted against his side, and his eyes were blazing.

"Who?" asks Siefer, not hearing Galinda's response.

"Elphie's father" whispers Galinda.

Ignoring the stares, Frex storms into the room and growling, reaches down and grabs a fistful of Elphaba's hair. A hard yank, a cry of pain and Elphaba's head is roughly pulled away from the blankets, and forced to stare up into his blazing eyes.

Angrily, Frex reaches back and cracks Elphaba hard, across the face. His fingers unfurl around her hair, allowing Elphaba to crash her forehead against the headboard and slicing it open.

Crying out in pain, Elphaba weakly scoots her body closer, against the back of the bed.

"YOU! You vile abomination! Look at what you've done! What your wickedness has done!" roars Frex.

His hands, balled into fists, punch Elphaba hard across the face, her chest, and her stomach, making the green girl lurch and cry out in pain. Her body trembled, as she meekly tries to cover her face from the onslaught.

"You wicked creature! I should have drowned you when I had the chance!" roars Frex.

Siefer and the others stand frozen, their bodies numb. Their hearts jackhammer tight within their chests at the scene before them. For never, had any of the students, nor the small group of friends ever imagined, the green girl of Shiz, living a life of abuse and at the hands of the man she called father.

It was obvious, by the way Frex was acting, that this was a common exchange between the two, the beatings, the harsh words. It cut Siefer deep, making his heart bleed.

"Please…no!" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

Roaring, Frex grabs onto Elphaba's leg. His hand closes hard around her ankle, bruising the skin and cracking the bones. Screaming in fury, Frex throws Elphaba from the bed.

Galinda, Avaric, Siefer, Boq, Nessa, Pfannee, ShenShen, Millie and the students watch in horror, as Elphaba's head hits the floor, before rolling to a stop a couple feet away. Her body trembles and blood from a large gash wound drips down the side of her face, and splatters to the ground.

Siefer watches frozen, as Frex storms over to Elphaba's body, and raising a foot, starts to stomp and kick at her back and sides, breaking and cracking a couple of her ribs. Cries of anguish rip free from Elphaba's torn lips.

Snapping out of his stupor, Siefer strides over to Frex's side and reaching out, grabs hard around the Governor of Munchkinland's shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" roars Siefer, before hurling Frex away.

Stunned, Frex stumbles and crashes into a wall, knocking over a table, and shattering a lamp in the process. Dazed, he stares absently as his body slowly slides down the wall and onto the floor of broken glass.

Growling, Siefer turns and glares icily back at the man who dared to hurt his emerald love. Squaring his shoulders, she stomps over to Frex.

"That's enough! How _dare_ you beat her! Your own daughter! When she's done nothing wrong!" roars Siefer.

Regaining his composure, Frex, very awkwardly rises back onto his feet. His hands rise, and regally wipe away the dirt and debris from his crimson robes.

"She's an abomination!" snarls Frex, as he points a menacing finger at Elphaba's trembling body. "A freak that should never have been born! She should have been killed the minute she left her mother's womb!"

"She's a human being for Ozsakes!" roars Siefer. Angrily, he throws his balled hands down against his sides.

"She's a monster!" snarls Frex. "She killed her mother and crippled her sister!"

"No daddy!" cries Nessa.

Shocked, both Siefer and Frex turn to gaze back at Nessa, shaking in her chair, the shimmer of defiance, sparkles in her eyes. Slowly, her small hands curl into fists against the rests of her chair.

"You as well as I know that the Milk Flowers are what stole Mama's life from us…what made me come to early…it wasn't Fabala's fault. It was yours!"

"Nessa sweetie…you're confused" starts Frex, his voice softening.

"Don't patronize me Father! I researched the Milk Flowers and their potency on the human body…every book…every scholar…every chemist I've spoken too…have come to the same conclusion" replies Nessa, her voice darkens.

"And that is?" huffs Frex.

"The nectar of the Milk Flowers are poisonous…it thins the blood and eats away at a person's arteries…that's why Mama bled out when she gave birth to me…that's why I was born so soon…with my legs tangled! The nectar of the Milk Flowers was what killed Mama, and crippled me! The Milk Flowers _you _forced her to eat!" snarls Nessa.

"Would you have rathered been born green like _that _abomination over there!" roars Frex.

"I'd rather be born green and walk…and have Mama at our side…then be here stuck in this hideous chair with wheels…without a Mother to guide me…teach me" replies Nessa coldly.

"Her mothers' death was a tragedy…something Fae had no power over" growls Siefer.

"It's because she was born!" roars Frex. He was unable, nor willing to admit, that the death of his wife, and the crippling of his precious daughter, fell into his hands, and his alone, for it was much easier, to place the blame on his aberration of a daughter, than take in the guilt.

"She's a beautiful…smart woman who deserves the love and care of a _father _who loves her! If anyone is the monster…it's you!"

Growling, Frex points a menacing finger at Siefer. His eyes darken and his voice was like ice.

"Mark my words boy…stay with her…and your death is assured…you and any who stand by her side!"

"Get out…before I have the hospital guards throw you out" growls Siefer.

"Mark my words…your death will come by her hands"

"Get. Out!"

Huffing, Frex straightens his robes, and all but storms out of the room.

Once Frex leaves, Siefer turns and falls to his knees beside Elphaba's quivering form. Gently, he gathers Elphaba's trembling body off the floor and cradles her within his arms.

Yelping, she fights, claws, and scratches at Siefer's arms, trying to break free.

"It's alright Fae…its' alright…I'm here…your safe" soothes Siefer.

"No…no" whimpers Elphaba.

A soft sob, slips past Siefer's lips, seeing his Fae, so broken, writhing violently within his arms. But what hurt the most was her refusing to allow him to touch her, to hold her.

Inwardly, he understood why. After all, she had just received the beating of her life by the man she called "Father", but still. All he wanted, all he yearned for, was to hold his emerald angel tight in his arms, and kiss away her tears.

"Daddy…daddy…daddy!" wails Elphaba.

"Shh…shh…he can't hurt you anymore" soothes Siefer.

Slowly, Nessa wheels up next to Siefer. Her eyes were flooded with tears, shimmered in the light. Her heart ached, watching her sister fall further and further into her dark despair.

It was a never-ending nightmare, for Elphaba. One that Nessa had hoped to end once the two had left Colwen Grounds, and came to Shiz. She hoped here, her sister could be safe, and free from their father's vengeful wrath.

"I'm so sorry Siefer" whispers Nessa.

"It's not your fault" replies Siefer, his voice was hoarse, and choked with tears.

"I know…but" starts Nessa.

Shaking his head, Siefer gently nuzzles his head into Elphaba's raven hair. A tear dances down his cheek, before he leans down and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Was this a regular thing?" asks Siefer, pulling away.

"Yes…Father would beat Fabala…day and night…until she fell unconscious…or he grew too continue…there were so many nights…to many to count…where I heard my sisters screams…her cries…her pleas for him to stop…which only earned her harsher lashings" explains Nessa, tears in her eyes, and voice.

"When did it start?" asks Siefer softly.

"After Mama died" whispers Nessa.

"Four? Her Father beat her when she was four?" asks Siefer, horrified.

"Sometimes before…but he was more careful" replies Nessa.

"Oh Oz" sobs Siefer.

"Daddy…daddy…daddy!" cries Elphaba.

"Shhh Fae…shhh…I've got you…I've got you"

"DADDY!...DADDY!" cries Elphaba.

Suddenly, Elphaba turns and lunges towards the door. Sliding out of Siefer's arms, she crashes to the ground the tip of her chin scrapes against the floor, cutting her skin open.

She tried to pull herself up, but her weak body just wouldn't allow her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force her feet to slide beneath her, but even then, her body wouldn't obey. She couldn't walk, nor crawl yet, something Siefer was extremely thankful for.

Enraged, and beaten down, Elphaba clenches her hands into fists. Shrieking and screaming in despair, she pounds her fists against the floor, cracking and splitting her skin.

"Daddy! Daddy!" screams Elphaba.

"Fabala" cries Nessa.

"Why…what is she doing?" asks Galinda, terrified.

"No matter what Father does, or how bad he beats her…she still loves him…she's desperate" replies Nessa softly.

"For her father? That madman?" asks Siefer stunned.

"He's her father…no matter what Father does to her…she still wants him…needs him" answers Nessa.

"Even though he beats her?" asks Galinda confused.

"For a child…that's all they know…she knows he hurts her and yet she still wants his love. It's something Fabala needed to come to terms too when she was younger…and I always thought she did…but-"starts Nessa.

"Daddy! Daddy…Daddy!" shrieks Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer, Galinda, Avaric, Nessa, Boq and the others turn away, unable to watch as Elphaba, the infant, the child, broke down before their eyes.


	26. Are We In A Musical?

Bro'mance

Chapter 26

Are We In

A Musical?

_AN: Okay, first I want to say, sorry for the crazy re-postings! But I had forgotten to put up a very special AN for a very talented author here on fanfiction and had to correct that mistake. And in doing so, accidentally erased Chapter 24, so oops. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys seriously made me laugh! Well, all except TBLewis, please please please don't hurt me! Lol. Thank you all! Huge shout outs go to Elphaba-WWW! Thank you! Big hugs for the wonderful review! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Originally, I wasn't going to keep the part in with Frex coming in and beating Elphaba, and Pfannee throwing a piece of paper at her and teasing her. elphiesglinda, thank you! Your brownies sure bring up great inspiration! Lol! And don't worry, Frex will. And huge shout outs to all the other authors who have been keeping with this story and all your wonderful reviews! I know I just posted the newest chapter, but inspiration hit and I wanted to post again! _

_ Also, thank you too for enjoying the last chapter. In truth, that chapter is probably the hardest (so far) to write. There was a lot of emotions that went into it, so thank you all. _

_ Elphaba-WWW, this chapter is for you! Huge hugs!_

Elphaba writhed on the ground, her arms tucked numbly against her chest. Her arms sprawled and her fists pounded the ground, splattering blood on her knuckles and wrists. Her sobs were heart wrenching, and her voice was hoarse. Her raven hair spilled around her, half covering her tear-stained face.

Slowly, Siefer turned to the side, his eyes shimmered with tears, his body trembled and his mind reeled. Every muscle within, ached, and screamed to run over to his fallen angel's side, and gather her up in his arms, and hold her close, kissing away her tears.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Turning, Siefer silently stepped towards Elphaba. He stood there, gazing down at his fallen angel writhing and sobbing hysterically on the ground, her blood stained fists still pounding on the floor, shredding and tearing the skin to the knuckles.

Her raven hair fell around her, shrouding her face, and hiding the violent burns beneath. Her breathes were ragged, and gasping. And her heart thundered within her chest. Her head pounded and every fiber of her body screamed back at her in sheer agony.

Slowly, Siefer lowered himself to his knees, his hands rested placid against his thighs. He wanted to reach out and gather her up in his arms, he wanted too, and yet, he was afraid too. Afraid she would thrash and writhe violently scratching and tearing his skin with her sharp nails, or worse, bite him.

So he remained, kneeled next to the woman he loved, watching as she broke down, crying her heart out, to a man who could not, would not love her, a man, who refused to touch her, hold her, hug her and kiss away her tears, or even call daughter.

Slowly, Siefer bowed his head in shame. He didn't know what to do. His heart said one thing, and his mind said another, both at war, and neither willing to back down.

By this time, ShenShen and Millie had helped Pfannee off the floor and escorted her out of the room, with the threat that this was not over. They would return, and they would get their vengeance against the green aberration.

The students, unsure what to do, stood there, pity and remorse, shimmering within their eyes, for never, since Elphaba first arrived here at Shiz, had they seen the green girl appear so broken, so lost, so helpless. And truthfully, it scared them.

Galinda trembled violently against Avaric. Her heart twisted in her chest, hearing her friends agonizing wails. It broke her, shattered her inside and out.

Slowly, she turned; her dark cerulean eyes shimmered with bubbling tears. Her lips quivered, as she lithely stepped next to Elphaba's side. Gracefully, she falls to her knees.

"Glin" chokes out Siefer.

Galinda's eyes flutter towards Siefer, and what she saw, nearly broke her heart. Siefer looked so lost, so hopeless; a ghost of the man she once knew. The devilishly handsome swain of a Prince, the over-confidant bravado, the macho man was gone, and in his place, was a broken man, broken through and through.

His eyes were hollow, and his face was ashen. He couldn't move, couldn't think. He just kneeled there, staring, watching the love of his life, writhe thrash on the ground, her bloody fists pounding the floor beneath her, and her agonizing wails, shattering what was left of his psyche. It was too much, too much to bear, and she feared the teetering descent of madness, slowly creeping towards him, ready to reach out, and pull him down into the never-ending void of despair.

Stilling her tears, Galinda very slowly reached a quivering hand down towards Elphaba's head. Her fingers curled, and gently threaded through the river of ebony silk. A soft melody, vibrated within her throat, dancing on the edge of the wind.

"I've heard it said…that people come into our lives…for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led…to those who help us most to grow" sings Galinda softly.

Boq, Siefer and Avaric's eyes lifted, and widened, their mouths parted, and the tears shimmered in the sparkling sunlight. Never, had they heard the blonde beauty sing, and in truth, it was heavenly. Like silk and satin, dancing and twisting within an ethereal plain. Her voice was smooth, yet soothing, calming, and warm.

"Daddy" cries Elphaba softly.

"If we let them" chokes out Galinda. Gently, she threads her fingers through Elphaba's hair, before rising up, and resting on the top of her head. "And we help them in return" continues Galinda.

Slowly, Elphaba lifts her head, the edge of her eyes peer over her arm, glistening and sparkling with tears.

Galinda had to fight back the gasp, teetering on the edge of her lips, for the broken, haunted look sparkling within Elphaba's eyes, nearly broke what was left of her. The burns on the edges of her eyes were raw, the skin bleeding beneath.

"Well I don't know if I believe that's true" continues Galinda.

Suddenly, Elphaba pulls away, and throws her head to the ground, burying it beneath her arm, and hiding her tears.

Stifling a sob, Galinda gently reached down, and sliding two, delicate fingers beneath her friend's quivering chin, carefully lifted her head up until shimmering chocolate stared once more into soft cerulean.

"But I know I'm who I' am today…because I knew you" sings Galinda. Slowly, she lowers her head, until her lips were a whispered breath away from Elphaba's.

Smiling, Galinda's other hand reaches out and softly brushes a few strands of raven hair away from her friends face, and tucks them behind her ear.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit…as it passes a sun…like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood" sings Galinda. Slowly, she turns, and makes a grand sweep with her hand in the air. Elphaba wearily followed her movements, her mouth slightly parting.

Turning, she once again faced Elphaba, and smiling, gently helped her friend off the ground. Sitting her down, she reaches out towards Boq.

Jumping, he runs over to the bathroom and returns seconds later with a towel and a couple bottles of oils. Returning to her side, he hands the items to Galinda, before slowly; so not to startle her, kneel next to Elphaba's side.

"Who can say…if I've been changed for the better?" sings Boq. Carefully, his hand rises up and cups Elphaba's trembling shoulder.

What surprised not only the blonde, but the others as well was the fact that Elphaba, made no motion to remove Boq's hand from her personage. A sign, they hoped, meant the old Elphie was starting to come back, fighting, clawing her way out of the mists, to reclaim her life.

Siefer, steps up to Elphaba, and slowly, kneels beside her. His dark sapphire eyes never leaving her face. Tenderly, he reaches out and laces his fingers within hers, and like Boq, she made no motion for him to move his hands.

It was as if Elphaba was entranced by Galinda's voice, the familiarity of it, the softness, and the warmth. Something she was desperate to grasp, and hold onto for dear life, and never let go.

"But…because I knew you…" sings Siefer softly.

"Because I knew you…" sings Boq.

"I have been changed for good" sings all three at the same time.

Elphaba trembles and her eyes flicker between the three strangers, kneeling before her. She knew them yes, or at least, she felt like she knew them. Their presence, their scent, their faces, felt familiar, and yet she couldn't place them. The milk pound floating within her brain refused to lift, allowing the woman hidden within, to be set free.

"Let me say…before we part…so much of me…is made from what I've learned from you" sings Galinda, as she gracefully gestures towards Elphaba. "You'll be with me…like a handprint on my heart"

Elphaba watches, eyes wide, as Galinda's hands rise and press against her chest, where her heart pounds deep within her chest. A gentle smile crested on her lips, putting the green girl at ease, and stilling her tears, her pain, and her sadness.

"And now whatever way our stories end…I know you have re-written mine…by being my friend!" sings Galinda. Turning, she reaches towards Elphaba, her hands rise and cup her elegant cheeks within the palm of her hands.

"Like a ship blown from its mooring…by the wind off the sea…like a seed dropped by a skybird…in a distant wood" continues Galinda.

Siefer and Boq watch, soft smiles on their lips, as Elphaba's body starts to relax, the trembles dissipate and the tears brimming within her eyes, fades. She breathes slow and even, and her rampant heartbeat, slows. Weakly, she blinked, fighting back the sleep cresting along the rim of her conscious.

"Who can say…if I've been changed for the better but…because I knew you" sings Galinda softly.

"Because I knew you" sings Boq and Siefer.

"I have been changed for good" finishes Galinda.

"And just to clear the air" sings Galinda, her voice trembling as her mind reels back to those darker days at Shiz, when she and the green bean were sworn enemies. The torments she put her through, the agony, it was horrendible, and there wasn't a day that went by, where Galinda didn't wish she could take it back. Take back the pain, and wipe the past clean. "I ask forgiveness…for all the things I've put you through"

Elphaba stares back at Galinda, confusion flickering within her eyes. She had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Forgiveness? Forgiveness for what? What in Oz could she have done to her?

Boq reaches out and gently rests his hand on top of Galinda's. For him, he knew the guilt, he felt it within his own heart, radiating, vibrating within. He had been just as cruel to Elphaba as Galinda had been, as the entire student body had been. And he hated himself for it. They were friends in childhood. What happened to those days?

"But then I guess we know there's blame to share" sings Boq.

"And none of it seems to matter anymore!" sings Boq and Galinda at the same time.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit…as it passes the sun" sings Galinda.

"Like a ship blow from it's mooring by the wind off the sea" sings Boq at the same time.

Both Siefer and Nessa watched, and listened, their hearts breaking, hearing the two silently beg, plead for forgiveness, for the cruelties bestowed upon Elphaba. Forgiveness that wasn't needed, forgiveness, Elphaba had already given them both.

"Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood" sings Galinda.

"Like a seed dropped by a skybird…in the wood" sings Boq.

Both Boq and Galinda turn and face Elphaba. Both reach for her their arms wrapping loose around her, holding her close and stilling away her pain.

"Who can say…if I've been changed for the better" sings Boq and Galinda.

"We do believe we have been changed for the better" sings the students surrounding them.

Both Boq and Galinda's heads snap up and turn, their eyes widen, seeing the students, all stare back at them, tears of remorse, shimmering within their eyes.

Both Galinda and Boq could see it, the tears, the remorse, for like them, these students too, felt terrible, for the treatment bestowed upon an innocent angel. And now, now was the time to ask for that forgiveness.

"And…because I knew you" sings Galinda, turning to face Elphaba again. Slowly, she reaches out and cups the emerald girls cheek, in the palm of her hand.

"Because I knew you" sings Boq.

"I have…been…changed…" sings Boq and Galinda at the same time.

"For…gggoood" sings Elphaba softly.

Galinda and Boq sit frozen, neither daring to move or speak. They couldn't believe what they heard. Had Elphaba actually spoken? No, forget that, had she actually sang?

"Elphie?" asks Galinda softly.

"Ffffor…gggood" whispers Elphaba. Weakly, she raises an elegant finger up towards her chest, and points to her heart, crossing it.

"For good" cries Galinda, doing the same.

_Alright I know it was cheesy but come on! I needed to do this! The last chapter was so dark and depressing I needed some fluff! Lol. The second half to this chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and God Bless! _


	27. Are We In A Musical part 2

Bro'mance

Chapter 27

Are We In a

Musical

Part 2

_AN: You guys seriously made me cry! Oh my goodness I wasn't expecting so many wonderful reviews for this and the last chapter! You guys are great! Thank you all so much! Huge shout out and a big hug goes out to Elphaba-WWW for being the first to review the new chapters! Thank you so much! And truthfully, chapter 25 is my favorite chapter too. Thank you so much! elphiesglinda, thank you so much for the wonderful review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Your such a peach! Fae the Queen, I'm sorry to say, sadly, it will. Things are going to start rolling again so hang on! Lol, thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock! Maddy, in response to both of your reviews, I'm very flattered. Thank you very much. You put a huge smile on my face. But don't forget you! You're a very talented writer here too. Thank you so much and big hugs! You're an angel! L8lyzytwner, oh boy your right! Lol. Well, at least there's now two chapters with some fluff…right? Lol, thanks for the review! You're an absolute peach! And I expect an update soon young lady. Yes I'm looking at you. Lol. _

_ Alright new chapter, more drama…well…sort of . The plot thickens now. Thank you everyone again for the wonderful reviews! You guys put a huge smile on my face! God Bless you all! Next chapter will be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled!_

Fiyero paced wildly back and forth between the entrance to the Infirmary, and the lighted gates leading back to Shiz campus. His mind was a thundercloud of rage, his thoughts, just as turbulent as the last. His heart jackhammered in his chest and his blood boiled within his veins.

None of them knew, but when Pfannee was having her "fun" with Elphaba, Fiyero had snuck his way to the room. He stood, behind the large crowd, watching, his fists tightening against his sides.

He watched in silence, his anger igniting within his soul, watching Siefer hold _his _Fae so protectively in his arms, his eyes, gazing into her soft, chocolate eyes. Fiyero wanted nothing more, than to storm over to his brother, and punch him square in the face. And yet, yet he couldn't.

Even a brainless Prince like him, could see the love, the adoration shimmering not only in Siefer's eyes, but in Elphaba's as well. It was there, sparkling like twilight within the dark recesses of her listless eyes. The love for a man who had who had fought through the darkness, reached out his hand, and helped lead her back into the light.

It was too much, much too much for him. And with a growl, he turned and fled down the hall, wishing to escape the tender scene between the emerald Goddess, and bastard brother.

The faces of the Nurses and Doctors flew by him, each with a worried or strange look on their faces. He just ignored them. What would they know anyways? Sure they knew how to mend a broken body, but not a broken heart, a soul.

Reaching the doors, he threw them open, allowing the glass to bang against the stone walls, shake and tremor, threatening to shatter at any moment.

The doors slammed shut, and Fiyero began his pacing, muttering, ranting and raving beneath his breath, which in turn, earned him quite a few odd stares and looks by his fellow Shizians, to which, Fiyero only stopped, and glared.

Embarrassed for being caught, the students would turn and skirt away as fast as possible, leaving the Winkie Prince to his dark thoughts.

_She was supposed to be mine! She was supposed to fall in love with me!_

Screaming in anger, Fiyero marches up to the large stone wall, adjacent to the doors. Clenching his hand in a fist, he pulls back, and punches the wall.

Cracking echoes within his skull, his bones or the stone, he didn't care. All he cared about, his entire enraged mind could focus on, was the sweet symphony of pain, flowing, dancing down his veins, his arms, and throughout his body, a steady vibration, with a silent vibe all its own.

His sanity teetered on the edge of a knife, the balances shifting, and the scales ready to drop at the drop of a hat. Insanity flickered within his eyes, as he stared absently at his wall. A small crevice, the size of his fist, cradles his broken knuckles. Small splints, cracks veered outward, creeping along an invisible fault line.

Small streams of blood, dripped between his knuckles; a slippery slide of crimson bubbled through his fingers and splattered to the ground.

Pulling back, he turned, and stared up at the only lighted window in the entire building. He knew that window the light burning bright, the flame dancing seductively on coal wick, for it was the room of his beloveds.

"And in my twisted heart" growls Fiyero.

The anger ebbed, tears pooled within his eyes. Weakly, Fiyero reached his broken fingers out towards the window.

"There's not the slightest trace…of anything that even hints at kindness" sings Fiyero, his voice soft, and full of heartache.

Movements flickered across the glass, shadows, dancing to an unheard melody. His body stiffened, as the shapes of those who betrayed him, who turned their backs to him, the traitors to his heart, step past the window.

The anger ignites angrily he turns and storms over to the fountain, situated at the center of the arched walkway, leading to the Infirmary. With a roar, he slams his hands down on the off white granite base of the fountains edge.

"And from my tortured shape…no comfort…no escape" growls Fiyero. Angrily he turns and faces the window. The anger once again floods his eyes, seeing the shadow of his brother, stand before the window, and the figure of a woman, held tight in his arms.

"I see but deep within is utter blindness" sings Fiyero softly.

Fiyero watches, as Siefer leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the woman's; to Elphaba's forehead, before turning and stepping away.

"Hopeless" cries Fiyero.

He could see it already, his brother, walking the floors of Elphaba's room, the emerald enchantress cradled gently in his arms, and her head, nestled against the crook of his arm. Her short raven hair spilling over her bruised and battered shoulder.

She was asleep, small wisps of air escaping through her small, slender lips.

Siefer's eyes flickered down and gazed upon his love, snuggled tight against him, one emerald hand resting flat against his chest; the pulse of his heart, vibrating against the tips of her fingers, her other arm, draped languidly across her lap.

Smiling, Siefer leans down and presses a tender kiss to her forehead. Turning, he makes his way over to the bed.

Weakly, Fiyero reached for her, his fingers unfurled, as silent pleadings, shimmered within his eyes.

"As my dreams die…as the time flies…" sings Fiyero.

Gently, Siefer laid Elphaba down on the soft mattress. The loss of warmth from his body, the feeling of his body pressed against hers, elicits slight whimpers to slip free from her quivering lips. Her brow furrows and her eyes clench, as silent tears brim along the edge, tangling and sparkling within her long black lashes.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer leans down, and balancing on his knuckles, presses a soft kiss to Elphaba's bruised forehead.

A sob, slipped past his lips, seeing the hideous bruise, marring the right side of her face. The bruise was large, fading from a dark blue, to a sickening purple.

A large gash wound, split across her elegant eye brow, and down to her temple. This wound, had taken the Doctor several hours to patch up, well staple shut to be more precise.

Setting up for it was easy actually doing the task was a different story. It required a strange hand-held device that when placed over the wound, the Doctor would press down on the handle and a steel staple would pierce through the skin, holding it together until it fused back together.

It took all the combined efforts of the group, to assist the Doctor in keeping Elphaba still, an effort that had taken its toll on all of them.

Siefer stood on the right side of Elphaba's bed. Both his hands grasped onto her shoulder and wound around her chest. Avaric stood on the other side, mimicking the same position. Boq, stood at the foot of the bed, holding down Elphaba's feet and preventing her from kicking and thrashing. Galinda, stood beside Avaric, and kneeling before her friend, spoke softly into Elphaba, trying yet failing to calm her terrified friend.

Elphaba thrashed and kicked, bit and clawed at Siefer and Avaric's arms, she screamed, pleaded, and begged for them to release her, but none of them would answer back, none were listening, they couldn't, for if they did, their hearts would break all more.

Now, hours after the ordeal, Elphaba fell fast asleep, adrift in a sea of dreams, and held, cradled, within the arms of the man her heart raced for.

Smiling, Siefer pressed a kiss to her forehead, before reaching down and grasping the covers, pulled them up and over her shoulders.

"Sie-Sie" whispers Elphaba, before snuggling further into the covers.

Siefer watched, amused, as Elphaba's fingers curled around her thumb. And in a blink, she plops her thumb in her mouth and sucks, a soft moaning slips through the small cracks between her thumb and her lips.

"Fresh dreams…mon ange" whispers Siefer.

"Love…a lost illusion" spats Fiyero

Slowly, his eyes rise skyward, and all but glare at the statue kneeling before him. A woman, half clothed. A twist of a cloth half covered her breasts, and down the right side of her leg. Her face was soft, and her lips half pursed. Her eyes were empty, soulless, like his. One of her arms was bent in front of her, her fingers curled upwards, and a dainty flower, cupped within the palm of her hand. The other, rested placid at her side, the cloth covering her breasts, twists around her arms, and the tips of the cloth, twist daintily around her two fingers.

Fiyero's eyes shift, beholding a man, a brute of a man, standing a foot away, and his entire body set in a fighting stance, ready to defend for his honor, or for his love.

The man's body was strong, with large muscles, and thick legs. His face as hard, yet a hidden softness could be seen deep within the stone carvings. And like the maidens, his eyes were soulless, yet for Fiyero he almost thought the man was looking straight at the maiden, hope, and despair hidden within.

"Narycetia and the Fallen Warrior" read the title, chiseled at the center of the stone fountain.

Turning, his eyes once again cast up towards the window. His heart jackhammers within his chest, seeing his brother once again step in front of the window, Elphaba in his arms. Her head rests in the crook of his shirt, and her short, raven hair tumbles down her bruised and battered shoulder. There was a certain emptiness, shimmering within her eyes, a lost innocence, flickering, barely skimming the surface.

"Helpless" whispers Fiyero. Silently, he watches as Siefer leans down, and presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's lips, before stepping away from the window.

Turning, Fiyero's eyes once again cast up towards the two tragic figures, almost bowing before him, a silent sadness, dancing on the edges of their stone cold lips.

"Unforgiven" sings Fiyero, as he points and shakes a trembling figure up at the woman.

_ The story of Narycetia and the Fallen Warrior had been handed down from generation to generation, for it was a story of woe, of tragic love. Fiyero remembered the many nights, when his mother would tell him this tale, and every time, he would sit there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, staring intently up at his mother._

_ He knew the story so well and yet he never tired of it. _

_Narycetia was the daughter to the chieftain tribe, who once dwelled upon this land. She was beautiful, graceful, a free spirit. She was stubborn and bull-headed at the same time, with a fiery temper and quick wit. _

"Cold and driven"

_Dalatian was a warrior, a soldier and protector to the chieftain and his people, and his daughter's secret lover. The two started an affair, well hidden beneath the eyes of her people. _

_ Tired of hiding, the two planned to escape the tribe, and travel to a place where they could be together, happy, and secure. But on the eve of their great escape, her father found them._

_ Enraged, he ordered his men to seize Dalatian, and before Narcetia's eyes, her beloved was beaten. _

_ The next morning, Dalatian's mutilated body was dragged out to the center of the square, where a huge bonfire roared and crackled, and the flames leaping and twisting upwards towards the sky._

_ Two soldiers took rope and tied Dalatian's arms to a wooden post, and hoisting him up, set him in the middle of the flames. Narycetia was forced to watch, as her lover screamed in agony, as the flames melted his flesh and charred his bones._

_ And, when it was over, only a mutilated corpse, charred and blackened, was what remained of her love. _

"To this sad conclusion" sings Fiyero. Slowly, his broken fingers reach towards the woman's face, a silent pleading, sparkled in his eyes.

_Narycetia overcome with grief fell to the ground, screaming out her agony to the God's above. Her father, ignoring his daughter's distress, walked up to the charred remains of his traitorous Captain and with a mighty swing of his ceremonial sword, shattered the corpse to ashes and dust._

_ The chieftain, stepped next to his daughter, and told her of her marriage to a Prince in a neighboring village. Enraged, Narycetia reached up and grasped the hilt of her father's sword, and unsheathed it from its hilt._

_ The Chieftain and the rest of her people watched, their bodies tense, as the Princess twirled the blade before setting the point flat against her chest, where her broken heart lies._

_ The Chieftain tried to talk to his daughter, but she was too far gone, too broken to even care. With a final goodbye, Narycetia drove the blade deep into her heart._

The stature, erected in her honor is believed to be the very spot, where Narycetia, and her lover, met their end, but it is also the place, where two lonely souls were finally joined, for all eternity, into the Ether.

"No beauty could move me" sings Fiyero softly. Weakly, he turns back to the window.

An image of Elphaba appears, half hidden behind the billowing curtains. Regally, she raises her hands up, her fingers curl, as they pinch the softened fabric between the meats of her forefinger and thumbs.

In a flourish, she pulls the curtains aside, revealing herself only to Fiyero and Fiyero alone. Love shimmered within her eyes, and a soft smile, tugged at her lips.

_I love you…_

"No goodness improve me" continues Fiyero.

Slowly, he lifts his fingers towards Elphaba's shimmering form, standing high above him. And just as quickly as she appears, she fades back into the night.

"No power in Oz…if she can't…love me" sings Fiyero, his voice softens to that of a whisper at the end.

Weakly, he lowers his head, and casts his eyes to the ground. His fingers, once reaching for the emerald goddess, fall limp against his side.

"No passion could reach me…no lesson could teach me" snarls Fiyero, remembering the day when Avaric "took him under his wing", leading him down towards this twisted path of deprivation and hate.

Turning, Fiyero once again faces the statue of Narycetia. His eyes darken, and half turning his body to the side, points a menacing finger at her.

"How I could have loved her…and made her love me too"

Angry, he turns his head away. His hand, once pointing up at the statue, slices through the air and slams against his side.

"If she can't love me…then who?" whispers Fiyero.

His body stiffens, and his eyes widen. Slowly, he lifts his head. His hands rise and curl into the midnight air, allowing the ebony silk of the night, weave and twist around his fingers in a delicate dance of decadence.

"Long ago I should have seen" shivers Fiyero. Slowly, he turns and faces the other way, the same haunted look, shimmering within his eyes. "All the things I could have been"

He could have been an A student, he could have studied better, paid attention more in class, and took notes, but dancing through life was so much easier. There was no thinking no planning. It was safe, and easy, no effort needed, course that was the same attitude which landed him in this sordid mess with the emerald angel.

"Careless and unthinking, I moved onward!" roars Fiyero.

A slam of the door and Fiyero spins around. His eyes widen, seeing the Governor of Munchkinland, and Elphaba's father, storm out of the Infirmary, mutterings of rage slipping free from his vile tongue.

A devilish smile, slides across his face. Reaching up, Fiyero smoothed out his hair and fixed his clothes, before walking over to the enraged man.

"Frexspar Thropp?" asks Fiyero.

"Who wants to know" snarls Frex.

"I do"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!" growls Frex.

"I' am Prince Fiyero Tiggular…of the Arjiki Tribe to the Vinkus" introduces Fiyero, as he bows regally.

"Prince Fiyero…oh yes…I've heard of you" smiles Frex.

"All good things I hope?" asks Fiyero, his head lifting slightly.

"No" replies Frex dryly.

Damn him and his stupid scandalicious reputation!

"What do you want?" asks Frex.

"I think you know" replies Fiyero darkly.

"No…please enlighten me" sniffs Frex.

"We both share a mutual hatred toward the man defending Fa…I mean Miss Elphaba" explains Fiyero.

"Ah yes…Siefer I believe was his name…a barbarian if I've ever seen one" spats Frex.

"Exactly…you do not like him and I do not like him being anywhere near Elphaba" starts Fiyero.

"So…what do you propose?" asks Frex.

"I know of the arrangement between you and the Glikkus" starts Fiyero.

"Go on"

"You promised one of your daughters to the first born Prince of the Glikkus tribe…and we both know how you would absolutely detest having to send your precious Nessa there" replies Fiyero darkly.

"Yes" seethes Frex.

"What if I say…that I can guarantee you that Elphaba will go in her sisters stead?" asks Fiyero.

"Oh…and how would you propose we do that?" asks Frex.

"I have my ways" says Fiyero winking at Frex.

"Hmm…why?" asks Frex, his curiosity peaked.

"You want her far away from Siefer…well…so do I and with her in the Glikkus…Siefer will be to heartbroken to stay here and henceforth leave Shiz and my life…forever"

"I see…"

Fiyero hoped his plan would work, though it just had too. It was fool proof! Elphaba would willingly go to the Glikkus, Siefer will be heartbroken and leave Shiz, hence making it easy for him to travel to the Glikkus, and rescue Elphaba. And then she would fall in love with him and together, they would ride to Kiamo Ko, his families _other _palace where the two could live out the rest of their lives in peace.

"What's in it for you?" asks Frex darkly.

"Nothing but the satisfaction of watching Siefer crumble beneath my feet" answers Fiyero. "So…do we have a deal?"

Frex watches, as Fiyero extends a hand out towards him. And for a split second, hesitated, before clasping his hand firmly in Fiyero's .

"We have come to an accord…" answers Frex.

"Excellent…write to the King and Queen of the Glikkus…let them know to expect Elphaba by the end of three months" explains Fiyero.

"Three…why three?" frowns Frex.

"She will need that time to gain back all that she's lost"

"Oh yes…the injuries…very well Master Tiggular…till then" growls Frex.

"Till then" smiles Fiyero.

Frex turns and dashes towards his awaiting carriage. Once Frex's carriage rounded the corner and disappeared down the street, Fiyero turned and glared once more at the statue.

Thunder rumbled, and lightning split the sky. The heavens ripped open, dumping freezing rain to fall upon the land, drenching all who dared stand, in its icy downpour.

Raising his fisted hands in the air, Fiyero narrows his eyes as he points a menacing finger up at the statues.

"No pain could be deeper…no_ life _could be cheaper! No point anymore…if she can't love me!" roars Fiyero.

Turning, he once again glares at the window. The lights were dimmed, a sign that all who dwelled within, her nestling down for the night.

"No spirit could win me! No _hope _left within me! Hope she could have loved me…and that she would be mine!"

Slowly, his hands lower to his side, his dark gaze, glares back at the now half open window. Slowly, he points a menacing finger up towards the now dancing curtains.

"But it's not to be…" sings Fiyero, as he slowly starts to back away. "if she can't love me…!"

Stopping, he raises his hands up above his head and throws them out to the side, and throwing his head back, bellows his rage, his heartache, into the night.

"So be it! Let the love within die in me!"


	28. A Sacrifice Made In Stone

Bro'mance

Chapter 28

A Sacrifice

Made in Stone

_AN: Hi folks! Sorry for how long this next update came, but ran out of time yesterday to post it. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Huge shout outs go to, Elphaba-WWW! Thank you for being the first to review the last chapter! You are so awesome! And I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Hey seriously folks! Go and read her stuff, her stories are amazing! Huge hugs! Thank you! Fae the Queen, Wow, that's actually amazing! I didn't think anyone could hate Fiyero more than Frex. Thank you so much for the review! You're such a doll, even when you threaten me. Lol. Maddy, wow, such language young lady! Lol, just kidding. Thank you so much for the review! You're such a peach! Huge hugs to you! elphiesglinda, your review left me in stitches! Thank you so much! Huge hugs! l8lyztnwer, thank you girl for the wonderful review! Yes, he does need a good smack down doesn't he? Lol._

_ Alright, again, here's the next chapter enjoy and sadly, this will be the last update for awhile. I'll be leaving for vacation and will be without internet access for seven days. But no worries! I'll be working on getting the next few chapters written up, so that way when we come back, I can just post them like crazy. _

_ Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously, you guys make me laugh, cry and smile all at the same time! It's fans like you that make writing here on fanfiction so much fun! Thank you all so much and God Bless!_

"SIEFER!"

A scream of panic, shattered the silence. Dishes and trays clattered to the ground, and the sound of pounding footsteps, echoed down the long corridor. Avaric and Siefer burst through the door, their eyes wide, and there breathes ragged.

Elphaba, laid thrashing wildly on the floor, her legs, arms and head bang violently against the floor, a stream of blood, dripped down the side of her mouth, staining her teeth, her lips a gruesome ruby red, and her eyes were soulless, empty.

Galinda kneeled beside her friend, the look of terror, shimmering within her eyes. Her hands pressed hard against the floor as she leaned over her friend's thrashing body; her knuckles turning white. Her entire body shook, trembled in a cascading symphony of panic, tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks leaving behind a star dust trail.

Avaric's heart went out to the blonde, for this was her first time alone, and helpless, whilst Elphaba fell into a fit of seizures, without Siefer's strong guidance, without his soft touch, and his calming voice, stilling away the fear and making it fade back into the darkness.

Galinda was paralyzed with fear and truthfully, Avaric, Siefer, nor Boq, could blame her, for as long as they had known her, the blonde had always stood behind the façade of being strong, and brave. And now, now she was weak, defenseless. Her barriers were cracking, and shattering, the remains swept up like crystal ash, dancing and twisting within the soft, decadent breeze.

She was alone, struggling, fighting through the darkness, without her guiding light, her emerald guardian without the strength imbued by those surrounding her, filling her. She was an empty shell.

The sound of Elphaba's gurgling gasps, echoed hollow within Avaric's ears, making his heart twist and his stomach to knot. The anguish shimmering within her eyes ate away at his soul, carving out the warmth, the light, the life, from within.

"What…what happened?" asks Avaric softly.

"She was just sitting here in bed, when she started choking…she coughed up blood…and…and went stiff…she…she fell over the side of the bed…and…and started seizing!" chokes out Galinda.

Siefer, Boq, and Avaric watched, helplessly, as the petite blonde trembled violently on the ground, the color drained from her face, and her lips were turning a faint blue. Her eyes fluttered, threatening to close, allowing the darkness to consume her, drowning her within it's ebony lullaby, for all eternity.

Avaric pushed past Siefer, and sliding to the ground, reaches out and catches the blonde beauty, before she could hit the ground. Tenderly, Avaric held Galinda in his arms, her head cradled within the crook of his elbow.

His soft blue eyes gazed down at the blonde. Her face was haunted, broken.

Closing his eyes, he slowly rested his cheek against Galinda's, and nuzzled it. His hand rose, and cupped the side of her head, a few golden curls twist between his fingers.

Gently he brushes them away, before allowing the tips of his fingers to trace the elegant slope of her cheek.

"Stay with me Galinda…don't fall into the darkness alone" whispers Avaric, his voice soft, and pleading.

"Avie" croaks out Galinda weakly.

A tear, a sob, and Avaric buries his head within the crook of Galinda's neck. His arms tighten around her, and his body shook. His breathing was ragged, scaring the blonde.

Tears shimmer within soft cerulean. Weakly, a delicate hand rises and cups the side of Avaric's face. Stiffening against her touch, Avaric jerks his head away, his eyes wide, as he stared back into her dull, cerulean.

"Don't fall apart…please" whispers Galinda.

Boq's eyes rose, and stared at Nessa, sitting behind Elphaba, her hands wringing nervously within the bowl of her lap. Her dark, hazel eyes stared wide, horror flickering within, as she watched in silence, as her sister continued to seize violently before her.

He watched, worry and fear, shimmering within his eyes.

The tip of the chair, and he was immediately by her side, catching her broken body before she had a chance to hit the ground.

Carefully, Boq gathered Nessa's crumpled form within his arms. Tenderly, he cradles her head within the crook of his elbow. His soft, silver blue eyes stared down into haunted hazel. A flicker of pain, and his heart broke in two.

"Fabala" whispers Nessa.

Tears flood his eyes. Clenching them tight, Boq buries his head within Nessa's soft, honey hazel hair. He breathed deep, allowing the sweet scent of honeysuckle to fill his senses, washing away the pain.

Siefer's heart jackhammered within his chest. He was panicking, yet at the same time, he was trying to keep himself calm, fighting the dread, the worry from settling within his heart. Thieson's words, echoed within his mind.

_She'll be having seizure-like fits…the rest of her life…_

"Oh Fae" whispers Siefer.

The pain was suffocating, stealing the very breath from his lungs. They burned, a fervid flame igniting within, blazing and rising, spreading like a Pfenix's wings throughout his entire body, burning and searing his insides, turning them a charcoal gray.

The pain was excruciating, and yet he endured it, it was his path to redemption, for forgiveness he dared feared, would not be bestowed upon him, by the emerald angel. So he endured the pain, the punishment, his torment, for all that he had placed upon the head of the woman whom he loved.

Mechanically, Siefer forced his limbs; numb and tingling towards the writhing angel. Slight whimpers slip past her lips, her eyes were dead, glassy, and yet, a flicker of familiarity, shimmered within. Tears, pooled within her eyes, making his heart wrench tight within his chest.

_Just hold her son…hold her tight and never let her go…_

Clenching his jaw, he reached with timid fingers towards his angel, his love, his heart. His eyes stared deep into hers, silent pleadings of forgiveness, shined within.

The tips of his fingers brush against her shoulder. And at the feel of his touch, Elphaba, jerked away.

Startled, Siefer jerks back, and falls onto his bottom. His legs curled before him, his hands flat, and palms pressing against the floor. His eyes stared wide, and his mouth was agape.

_Had…had she just…_

Closing his eyes, Siefer forced the wretched thought from his mind.

No, no there was no way she could have done that. She was lost within the crashing waves of her seizure, imprisoned within her body, unable to gain control of her movements.

Pushing himself up, Siefer rises on his hunches, his eyes staring back into Elphaba's. Mechanically, he reaches towards her again, his fingers stretch the tips pulsing, feeling her warmth, the slight vibrations of her magick, tingle against the meats of his hands.

Suddenly, Elphaba's head snaps back, her dark eyes glare icily back into his dark, sapphire eyes. They burned, seared with pure hatred, an acidic corrosion bubbling and churning within.

_DON'T!_

Gasping, Siefer falls back onto his backside. His legs spread wide, the tips of his toes, mere inches from touching Elphaba. His face was empty, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide.

There was anger within her eyes, hatred. It burned bright like a candle, casting away the darkness, shimmering within her eyes. The rage, he realized, was the same as what shimmered within her eyes the day the world fell apart. When all his lies came undone, and the truths were revealed, the ivory curtain pulled away, and when the darkness, the despair, flooded her heart.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer, fear laced deep within his voice.

The dead, the emptiness within her eyes flickered away, and small splints of chocolate shined back. It was dull, but it was there, and that alone, warmed the Prince. Perhaps, just maybe, she was coming back, that Fae had found a way to pierce through the haze, and reach him.

"Fae?" asks Siefer again.

"No…I…no…want…you" stammers Elphaba through gritted teeth.

"What?" gasps Siefer, Galinda and the others in shock.

"I…no…" starts Elphaba, but an agonizing pain, slices through her abdomen, making her cry out.

Clenching her eyes, Elphaba meekly, curls into a fetal position. Her body shook and trembled on the ground, her head banging against the ground. Blood, spilled from her mouth, and the color in her face, drained away.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda.

Frantically, Galinda thrashed and writhed within Avaric's arms.

Unable to hold onto her, Avaric watches stunned, as Galinda manages to slip out of his hold. And crashing on all fours leans her face closer to Elphaba's.

A gasp, and the blonde pulls back. Slowly, her hand rises, and cups her quivering lips. Tears brim along the fine edge of her eyes.

"Avaric! Get Doctor Thieson quick!" roars Siefer.

Jerking her body, Elphaba's head snaps up, her dark, chocolate eyes stare enraged, back into Siefer's.

"No!" cries out Elphaba.

All heads turn to face Elphaba, each with a look of shock on their faces. Had they heard her right? Had Elphaba screamed at them to stop?

"Elphie…something is wrong and we need the Doctor to come and look you over" replies Galinda, her voice was soft, a silent pleading laced deep within her words.

"No" whimpers Elphaba, defeat etched deep within her voice.

Weakly, Galinda pulls herself back onto her hunches. Her body limp slowly leans in closer to Elphaba. Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears, threatening to spill at any moment.

Her hand reaches out, the tips of her fingers a mere breathe away from touching her. Yet a heat seared the tips, making the blonde freeze in place, her fingers quivering.

"Sweetheart…please" begs Galinda.

"No!" growls Elphaba through gritted teeth. A low growl, a hiss of pain slipped past her clenched teeth. Shaking, she closed her eyes.

He couldn't take it, his heart was ripping to shreds, watching his love, his heart, writhe and thrash violently against the floor, an unknown pain, slicing through her body, and him, helpless to stop it.

Tears flood his eyes. Timidly, he reached for her fingers; curled and bent in gruesome positions against her chest. Her long finger nails dug into her flesh, slicing it open, and drawing more blood.

Feeling his fingers, Elphaba weakly manages to wrench one of her eyes open. Hatred burned within her empty eyes. Growling through her pain, Elphaba manages to wrench her hand free from Siefer's, before clenching her eyes closed, and grinding her teeth. Fighting, struggling to bite back the scream teetering on the edge of her tongue.

Sheens of sweat sparkled across her forehead, burning her skin and making it bubble. A few loose strands, tangled in dew, stuck to her forehead.

Shocked Siefer awkwardly stumbled back his eyes never leaving hers. Weakly, he brings the hand that had touched her fingers up to his chest. The warmth, the vibration of her skin, pulses against the soft pads.

His eyes dipped, staring absently at his dark tan digits. The soft vibration of her touch still pulsed against his skin, kissing the flesh, and making it tingle.

A soft whimper, and Siefer's eyes snap back to Elphaba's writhing form, pain flickering across her face, and her body contorts into gruesome positions on the floor.

Slowly, his hand lowered to the floor, his fingers, limply fell one by one, the cool of the boards, caressing his hot flesh. His eyes, haunted, stared back at Elphaba's face, twisted in pain.

Weakly, he rises, and leans closer to Elphaba's ear.

She jerks away.

Biting back a sob, Siefer lowered his lips, ignoring the pain, throbbing tight within his heart. To have Fae pull away from him, especially now, hurt, it sliced through his insides, making him bleed.

"Please Fae…let us get the Doctor" whispers Siefer softly.

He still tried to reach for her, the tips of his fingers lithely brushing against the soft surface of her raven hair.

Growling, Elphaba jerked away, her eyes burning with pure hatred as she glared back at Siefer.

"No!" shrieks Elphaba.

Suddenly, her body stiffens. Her legs jerk back and her arms snap to her sides. Her fingers stretch and point. And, throwing her head back lets out a blood curdling scream, before her body slackens, falling limp to the ground.

"Elphie?...Elphie!" screams Galinda, as she collapses to the ground.

"DOCTOR THIESON!" screams Avaric.

Footsteps approach, and Doctor Thieson and Mirellia appear at the threshold. Their eyes flicker towards the floor and widen, seeing Elphaba's limp body, lying tangled on the ground, blood surrounding her.

"What happened?" asks Mirellia.

"Seizure…worst than the last one" replies Galinda, trying, fighting back her tears.

"How long?" asks Thieson, as he kneels next to the blonde.

"It started an hour ago" replies Galinda timidly.

"An hour ago! Glinny…why didn't you call us back sooner!" screams Siefer.

Siefer and Avaric had left, with some hesitation on their parts, to the cafeteria of the Infirmary. Their plan was that Galinda and Nessa would remain with Elphaba, while the boys went to fetch food for the rest of them.

At first, it was awkward, with Elphaba staring absently out the window, never speaking to either her sister, or to Galinda. The blonde tried, yet with each effort, was met with utter silence.

Growling in frustration, she was about to admonish her friend, when a gasp, followed by a gurgle, silenced the blonde. Her body stiffened, watching Elphaba go rigid, the light in her eyes faded, and the color drained from her face.

In a blink of an eye, she fell back onto the bed, and started to seize violently, kicking the blankets off and slamming her head against the side bars.

Nessa and Galinda quickly pushed the side rails down, and reaching up, pressed their hands down on Elphaba's thrashing body, trying, yet failing to keep her from further injuring herself.

A gurgle and blood starts to pour from the corner of her mouth. Panicked, Galinda tried to turn Elphaba, but as she did, her body went stiff, a hard thrash, and Elphaba tumbled from the bed, and crashes to the ground.

The two gathered around Elphaba, holding onto her hand and speaking softly to her, hoping their voices would reach her, and praying for the fit to be done.

But as time went by the end just never seemed to come, and her seizing became worse, so much so that her limbs flailed wildly around her, and her head, banged hard against the floor; a heart wrenching thump of a drum echoing within Galinda's ears. The blood poured from her mouth in rivers of crimson, staining the blonde's skirt and skin.

"It's getting worse" whispers Thieson.

"What's getting worse?" asks Nessa.

"The seizures…there getting worse"

"Is that possible?" asks Siefer.

"I don't know" is all Thieson can say.

Silence fell within the room, the occupants stood by, some kneeling, watching, waiting for the raven haired beauty to awaken. The only sound that could be heard was of Elphaba's ragged breathing, the slight gurgle of blood, and then silence.

Siefer remained by Elphaba's side, holding her body within his arms, her head cradled within the crook of his chest. His fingers reach up, and tenderly stroke the fine, elegant slope of her cheek.

Tears welled within. Choking back a sob, he gently brushed a few raven strands away from Elphaba's face, and tucked them behind her ear.

"Sie…please" whispers Elphaba breathlessly.

Galinda and the others wait, each holding there breathes.

Elphaba still had not opened her eyes her breathing was uneven, and shallow. She was pale, deathly pale, and the blood continued to drip from the corner of her lips.

Her voice was soft, defeated, and so weak. A whisper of a breathe that if you had breathed, you would have missed the words, slipping past her pale lips.

Shaking his head, Siefer tenderly stroked her cheek, the tears held within his eyes, slowly dance down his cheeks.

"No Fae…I won't" chokes back Siefer.

"Please…" whispers Elphaba.

Weakly, her eyes flutter open. Long lashes give way to dull, lackluster chocolate.

"No!" snarls Siefer.

Elphaba's head lulls to the side, her eyes were weary, and her soul was broken. Thieson, as well as Mirellia could see the defeat, the utter despair, sparkling within. It pained them to see it, for they knew that there was nothing they could do, to make that despair, that defeat, fade not only from her eyes, but from her heart.

She truly was broken through and through, and they both feared the ramifications, for they knew that it didn't take much, for a broken soul to try again, and end their suffering. They just hoped, prayed, that with the love and adoration of her friends, their guidance would help heal the scars, and put her broken soul back together again

"No…more" breathes Elphaba softly.

"Elphie…don't talk like that please…you're going to be alright…please don't give up" pleads Galinda.

A shuddering breath and Elphaba's eyes roll up into the back of her head. She was unconscious, and truthfully, they were all relieved. At least lost within her dreams, she could be at peace.

Elphaba slept on for eight hours, before she finally awoke. And though she was well rested, her mood had shifted dangerously. She was quitter, solemn, reserved. She never looked at the others, nor spoke. She was retreating further into herself, closing herself off.

Siefer tried to reach out to her, but as the tips of his fingers lithely skimmed across her shoulder, Elphaba, angrily jerked herself away from his touch.

"Fae?" asks Siefer worried.

"No" is all Elphaba says.

"Fae…what's the matter?" asks Siefer gently. He was trying to hide the pain from his voice, and yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't disguise the hurt.

"No! I…no…want…you…here!" snarls Elphaba. Her voice was muddled, and babyish, making it hard to understand her. But Siefer heard her.

"Fae…why?" asks Siefer worried.

Angrily, she turns her eyes glaring icily back at Siefer.

"I…hate…you" seethes Elphaba.

"Elphie…you…you don't mean it…your just tired…perhaps…after you have something to eat…and rest…you'll feel different" replies Galinda meekly.

"An excellent idea Miss Galinda" smiles Nessa softly. Slowly, she shifts her gaze to her sisters. An ache pulsed within her heart, seeing the venom, the hatred, burn within her sister's normally soft eyes. "Fabala…you hadn't eaten anything all day…perhaps some food and rest would do you good?"

"No!" shrieks Elphaba. Angrily, she slams her fists down on the bed, startling everyone in the room. Maniacally, she shifts her gaze between the faces of her friends, her family, the ones who were supposed to love her, protect her.

"I no want food…I no want sleep…I no want anything!...I want…to…be…left…ALONE!" screams Elphaba.

"Fabala…what's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this!" exclaims Nessa.

The sadness simmering within fades, and anger crashes within. She knew her sister could have a terrible temper, but there was no reason for her to take out her frustrations out on her, or the others. Especially when all they wanted to do, was help her.

"You…no care" grumbles Elphaba, jerking away from the others and glaring out the window. Slowly, her fingers curl around the blankets, the silk pooling out between her tight knuckles.

Growling, Nessa grabs the wheels of her chair. Wheeling herself closer, Nessa glares back at her sister, before raising a hand, and slapping Elphaba hard, across the face.

A cry of pain and Elphaba crashes to the bed.

The others stand stunned, unable to speak, the cogs in their brains turning, spinning furiously, trying to process all that they had heard, and what they had seen.

"Nessa-" starts Galinda, but her words are silenced, by Nessa's angry words.

"How _dare _you Fabala…Siefer and Galinda have done nothing to deserve such anger…such disrespect? All they've ever done was stand here by your side, watching over you…helping you try and gain back the life you once lived! And this is how you repay them?" shrieks Nessa.

"I not wanted…their help!" screams Elphaba.

"Whether you wanted their help or not is irrelevant! They care about you Fabala! Why I haven't the foggiest, but they do. They love you!" screams Nessa angrily.

Elphaba's eyes darken. Slowly, she rises on her hunches.

The look, the glare shimmering within her sister's eyes scared her. Slowly, Nessa shrunk back in her chair.

"I. No. Like. You…and I. No…like…_them_" hisses Elphaba, her voice was dark, and acidic.

"Elphie…you don't mean it" whispers Galinda.

"I. Hate. You. All" snarls Elphaba.

Silence follows, Avaric, Siefer, Galinda and Boq stand watching, as the two sisters square off, both glaring maniacally into the other's eyes, and neither willing to back down.

"I warn you Fabala…stop this now…before it's too late" warns Nessa, her voice dark and threatening.

"Get. Out…I no…want…you…here" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Very well Fabala" glowers Nessa. Mechanically, her hands reach down and grasp onto the wheels, and with a grunt, pull herself away, her dark, hazel eyes never leaving enraged chocolate. "But heed my warning…continue down this path…and you'll find yourself alone…without a soul to comfort you…no friend to go to, and cry on her shoulder…no one to love you…but yourself and your own twisted, selfish desires"

"Out!...Out…out…out…out…out!" screams Elphaba, pounding her fists on the rail to punctuate her fury.

Turning, Nessa wheels herself out the door, but stops. Slowly her hands rise and rest within the bowl of her lap, and turning, glares icily back at her sister.

"Perhaps what father said _is _true…maybe you truly are as _wicked _as he has says"

"Out" growls Elphaba.

Turning, Nessa wheels herself the rest of the way out of the room. The rest, stand awkwardly, unsure of what to say, or do.

A flicker of movement, and Siefer turns, and watches as Galinda marches angrily next to Elphaba.

"Elphie what the hell is your deal! How could you treat your sister in such a way!" snarls Galinda.

"I no like her…and I no like you" growls Elphaba, glaring back at the blonde.

For a moment, Galinda's eyes soften, and her heart twists within her chest. Perhaps, perhaps her greatest fears had finally come to fruition.

Her Elphie was gone, lost within the riptide of the freezing waters, and the torrential rapids, hidden beneath its silvery surface.

Hardening her gaze, she leans her face closer to Elphaba's.

"I. Hate. You. Too" growls Galinda, before turning and storming out of the room.

"Elphaba!" shouts Siefer. He had had enough. She could be as cruel and nasty to him as much as she pleased, but to treat Galinda, a woman, a girl who had only been her friend, who had looked after her and protected her, in such a way, was the final straw.

Angrily, Siefer marches up to the bed, and reaching down, grabs hard onto Elphaba's wrist. A yelp and Elphaba viciously starts to claw at his hand.

Wincing, Siefer jerks her arm high in the air, stilling her. His knuckles and the tops of his hand were bleeding, the scratch marks made by her nails were deep, and they hurt like hell.

Pulling her against his chest, he leans his face close, until his nose bumped roughly against hers. He could feel her hot breath, dance across his skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" roars Siefer.

"Let go! I hate you…I hate you!" screams Elphaba hysterically.

Elphaba starts to thrash and writhe violently within his grasp. Growling, Siefer reaches down and grabs hard onto her other wrist, and pulling it up in the air, crushes her arms hard against her sides, stilling her movement.

"Stop thrashing!" roars Siefer.

"Uhm…Siefer" replies Boq softly. He could see the rage, the anger bubbling within Elphaba's eyes. A hidden warning, echoed within his mind. Timidly, Boq stepped closer to Siefer, a hand rose.

"Not now Boq!" snarls Siefer.

"Siefer I really think you should-"starts Boq, but his words are silenced by a roar of pain, of fury.

Boq and Avaric watch, horror flickering within their eyes, as Elphaba manages to wrench her wrist free. And winding back cracks Siefer hard across the face. His head snaps violently to the right. Three jagged lines of blood bubble to the surface across his cheek, and drip down, cresting at his chin, and splattering to the ground. Her long jagged nails had sliced across his cheek, cutting it deep.

"Let her go" finishes Boq softly.

Slowly, Siefer turns his face back towards Elphaba, pure fury, animalistic in nature, burning bright within his eyes. It scared not only Boq, but Avaric as well.

Unconsciously, the two boys stiffen their muscles tense, ready to act on a moment's notice, for they both knew, they could see it, an attack veered on the horizon, and they feared the outcome.

Roaring in anger, Siefer grabs hard onto Elphaba's arms. His nails dig into her flesh, and yet she made no sign of pain, just a slight tightening around the edges of her eyes. The anger still boiled and shimmered bright within her eyes.

Siefer's breathes were ragged, he was so close, so close to teetering off the edge of his sanity, the last threads of his patience thinning and tearing away.

"You. Want. To. Play. Rough?" asks Siefer through gritted teeth.

Elphaba lifts her nose high in the air, a look of defiance, mingled with rage, shined within her eyes, infuriating the Crowned Prince even more.

"Fine…I can play rough too" growls Siefer.

Siefer's hand rises, and tightens into a fist. Elphaba sits there, rigid, her eyes shimmer in defiance.

Seeing this, Avaric jumps to Siefer's side, just as his fist slices through the air. Reaching out, he grabs hard onto his fist, stopping him.

He stares, the anger ebbing away, as realization dawned upon his broken mind. His fist quivered a hair away from Elphaba's face, Avaric's hands clenched tight around his hand.

"Perhaps it would be wise to step out and get some fresh air" seethes Avaric.

"Avaric" whispers Siefer, horror laced within his voice.

Slowly, Avaric lowers their joined hands down, before throwing Siefer's hands away. Reaching up, he grabs hard onto his shoulders, and spinning him around, all but shoves him out the door.

"You coming Biq!" roars Avaric as he turns and screams at the Munchkin over his shoulder.

Sighing, Boq turns and flashes Elphaba a timid, sympathetic smile. A gesture, not returned, but with an icy glare. Realizing that is all he was going to get, turns and starts to walk out the door, following Avaric and a very reluctant, and shell-shocked Siefer.

At the door, Boq stops. His hand reaches up and clutches the doorframe. Slowly, he turns and stares back into enraged chocolate.

"For what it's worth Elphie…I for one…am glad that your still here"

"Out" growls Elphaba.

Sighing, he turns and steps out of the room, leaving Elphaba alone.

Her body trembles, weakly, she falls to the bed, her head lowers to the sheets, and tears of anger, of desperation and of utter defeat, shimmer within her eyes.

Her vision blurs. Growling, she furiously wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Why!...Why. Why. Why. Why. Why!" roars Elphaba, pounding her fists against the mattress.

"Questioning why in Oz Siefer and the others prevented your death?" came a dark voice.

Startled, Elphaba jerks, her head snaps to the door, and darken at the sight of the last person in Oz, she wanted to see, let alone have standing with her, in her room.

"Yero" growls Elphaba darkly.

Fiyero stood, his right side leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed over his chest, and his left leg crossed over his right, and a dark, mischievous smile, cresting on his lips. His head is half tipped to the side, his eyes looking over his long lashes.

"Oh come on Fae…can' t you put a little bit of warmth in saying my name?" asks Fiyero sarcastically.

"No…out" snarls Elphaba.

Pushing off the door, Fiyero steps towards her, the coldness in his eyes, shimmer back at her, making her inwardly shiver.

"Out! I no want you here!" roars Elphaba.

"Now Elphaba…is that any way to greet an old friend…and _lover_?" asks Fiyero darkly.

"I no…love you…I…hate…you" seethes Elphaba.

"Can't you truly believe that I love you?" asks Fiyero, mock hurt, laced within his voice.

"No…you love…no…one…but…yourself" seethes Elphaba, through gritted teeth.

Menacingly, Fiyero steps up next to the bed. His dark sapphire eyes stare coldly back into raging chocolate.

"What if I was to tell you…that I have a solution for you're…" pauses Fiyero, as he considers his words. "Quandary"

"What?" asks Elphaba, the anger disappears; her eyes widen and stare shocked back into dark sapphire. There was a darkness, a coldness that made Elphaba's heart twist and her insides to churn. She didn't like it, and all she wanted, was to get as far away from him as possible.

"I know of your predicament with your father and his arrangement with the Glikkus" replies Fiyero.

"What?" gasps Elphaba, she knew she was a bit muddled, what with the brain damage done from her last attempt at taking her own life, but for her life, she couldn't understand a word this man was saying.

"Your father promised you or your sister's hand to the Crowned Prince of the Glikkus" answers Fiyero nonchalant.

"What?" whispers Elphaba.

"Oh you didn't know?" asks Fiyero, feigning shock.

"No" replies Elphaba softly.

"You know that if you don't recovery soon…then your sister will be sent to the Glikkus and marry the Prince" continues Fiyero.

"Sissy" whispers Elphaba.

"Which would be a crying shame" continues Fiyero. Absently, he stares at the none-existent dirt beneath his fingernails. "that Nessa would have to go in your stead…what with her budding romance with that Munchkin boy…what-was-his-name-again…oh yes Biq"

"Boq" breathes Elphaba.

"Seems unfair that love should be ripped away from someone so young…so innocent…especially after all that she's endured" replies Fiyero darkly. Slowly, he leans in closer to Elphaba's ear "by your hands"

Stiffening, Elphaba jerks away her eyes stare wide back at Fiyero.

"Yero" whimpers Fiyero.

"Your words Fae" replies Fiyero darkly, as he turns and stares back into Elphaba's eyes.

Slowly, Elphaba lowers her gaze down to the sheets. Her fingers twist the sheets nervously between her fingers.

"Yes…you right" replies Elphaba in a defeated tone.

"Such a shame…someone so young…going off and marrying the Prince of the Glikkus…such a pity" clucks Fiyero.

Elphaba's head snaps up the same defiance, shimmering within.

"No…no Nessie not go" replies Elphaba.

"Why Elphaba…whatever do you mean?" asks Fiyero.

"She not go…Nessie stay…find love…live life in love…I go…I loveless…soulless…empty" answers Elphaba sadly.

"Fae…are you sure?" asks Fiyero.

"It the only way…Sissy deserves…chance at…happy life…not me" justifies Elphaba.

"If that is your decision" sighs Fiyero.

"Yes" is all Elphaba says.

A cruel smile slides across Fiyero's lips. Slowly, he leans closer to Elphaba, and presses an empty kiss, to her cheek.

"She's lucky to have a sister like you…in her life" replies Fiyero.

"She lucky…she find real love…true love. Love that need not…be taken…away" answers Elphaba, shaking her head.

"Still…she's lucky to have you" purrs Fiyero.

Fiyero returned to the privacy of his dorm. There, he shut and locked the door. A wicked smile slid across his lips, before stalking over to the desk.

Pulling open a drawer, his fingers reach in and grasp onto a clean sheet of paper. Placing the paper on the desk, he closes the drawer and turning, opens a small little compartment.

Inside was a glass bottle of ink. Fetching the ink out, he places it down on the desk, and taking out a quill from his stand, starts to write his letter.

_Everything is going according to plan…_


	29. Lose

Bro'mance

Chapter 29

Lose

_AN: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry to say, that things are not going to be getting any better for Elphaba any time soon. Now the story is going to start getting a little bit darker, and trust me when I say, that some of you; I'm looking at you Maddy and Fae the Queen, aren't going to be too happy with me. A huge congratulations to TheLilyReviewer! You are the only one who picked up on the song from the last chapter! Great job! Here's some cookies! Lol. The song that Fiyero sang was from the hit Broadway Musical "Beauty and the Beast" called "If I Can't Love Her" the lyrics are there, just changed a little to fit the mood. Alright, huge shoutouts go to TheLillyReviewer, for being the one to recognize the song, and also for the wonderful review! Thank you so much. You're so sweet!. Huge Shoutout goes to elphiesglinda, for being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you! Huge hugs! And don't worry Fiyero will get what's coming to him. Fae the Queen, Thank you for the wonderful review! You such a peach! And of course, Elphaba-WWW! Thank you so much! And please don't cry! Here's a tissue, and a cookie! Lol. Thank you so much! Huge hugs! L8lzytwner, thank you so much for the review! And yes, you and everyone else who reviewed, want to beat the ever loving crap out of Fiyero right now, so join the club! Lol. Fae the Queen and TBLewis have started a support group too. RavenCurls! Welcome back! I've missed you! And thank you and we are. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to transfer pictures onto the internet. Sorry. I'm electronically-illiterate. Thank you so much for the review! TBLewis! Hello! I'm glad you started a support group. Has it grown more? Lol. Sorry, leaving you with another cliffy. You have my permission to beat me up later. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and you'll see why. The answers are partially in here, and will be in the next chapter too. Maddy! Join the club, everyone here hates Fiyero and wants to see him suffer! Lol. Thank you for the review and enjoy Paris! Oh and the title to your story is from Beauty and the Beast, a song Gaston sings to Bell at the beginning of the play._

_ And yes, I'm here, up North, camping with my family, and having a blast. The weather has been wonderful, warm, sunshine days, with a gentle breeze. My son's been having a grand old time fishing and swimming. He's actually caught himself a few Perch!_

_ We live in Minnesota, so up North is a little past Grand Rapids, which happens to be the birth place of (dramatic drum roll) Judy Garland, the girl who played Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz movie! We went to visit the museum and saw a replica of the Ruby Slippers (the one's she wore in the movie. Apparently the original ones were stolen! Shame on the one who had stolen such a priceless item!) Anyways, there were a ton of movie memorabilia there, pictures of the cast, and a whole set of dolls from the movie! We even got to go in and see Judy Garland's house, the house she moved into! Yeah! Lol. I'm so geeking out on the whole Wizard thing right now! Anyways, yeah free wi-fi up here, so I'll try and update when I get a chance. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews!_

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama. Thank you all for staying with this story and for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are what makes writing her so much fun! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! God Bless you all!_

Elphaba sat languid against the back of the bed, a faraway look, shimmered within her dark, chocolate eyes as she stared absently out the window. Unconsciously, her hand rose and cupped her abdomen.

Soft wisps of air, slipped past her pursed lips, her other hand, rested placid against the blankets, the tips of her fingers curl, pulling the blankets beneath her long nails. Specks of blood still laid embedded beneath.

The voices, the words, from the others echoed within her mind, leaving her dazed, and her heart to flutter. The pain from her sister's strike, still pulsed against her cheek, and yet she ignored the pain. She was too still so lost within her own heartache, the confusion within her muddled brain, left her dizzy.

_Perhaps what father said is true…maybe you truly are as wicked as he says_

"Sissy" whimpers Elphaba, sadness tinged within her voice.

Tears prick at the edges of her eyes, yet Elphaba made no attempt to wipe them away, for the tears, the burns, were her silent redemption, her punishment…for all her trespasses.

Slowly, her hand fell away from her abdomen, and falling to the sheets, grasps the silk between her fingers. Trembling, they curl, pooling the blankets to spill between her knuckles.

The anger tinged within the blonde's eyes haunted Elphaba, making her shiver. The coldness within her voice, struck her heart, slicing it open. Hidden cracks spread across the slippery surface of muscle and crimson. Her words were true, and full of hate, scarring the emerald girl's soul all the more.

_ I Hate. You. Too_

"Glinny"

The wretched tears slowly crest over the edge of her eyes, before dancing down her slender cheeks, burning the flesh, and leaving dainty little scars where kisses of acid, trail down her face.

_Let go! I hate you…I hate you!_

_ Stop thrashing!_

The echoing crash of the slap reverberates within her ears, making her shake and tremble. Her lips quiver, slowly her fingers rise, the tips daintily touch her bottom lip.

_You. Want. To. Play. Rough? Fine…I can play rough too!_

The pain of his words, the rage, cut Elphaba deep. She saw the anger, and she could see the desire burn within his eyes; the desire to strike her, to punish her for her wickedness, and truthfully, she couldn't blame him.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba.

Defeated and weak, Elphaba's head tilts, her eyes soften, and the tears sparkle. The sadness tinged within her eyes shimmered brighter than the moon. The heartache crashing like violent waves upon the land, thundered deep within her heart.

_For what it's worth Elphie…I for one…am glad that your still here_

Her head snaps up, and her eyes widen. Her breath becomes hard, and shallow, and her mouth drops open, paling. She didn't know what possessed her to act in such a fashion towards her friends, especially Siefer.

It was like something had entered into her soul, taking possession of her being, and controlling her actions, her voice. And though she tried, she just couldn't fight it. She didn't want to.

Ashamed, Elphaba lowered her head, her hollow eyes drifted down towards the sheets. Absently, her hand rose and cupped her chest, the pounding of her heart, pulsed hard against the tips of her fingers; beating in time with the brokenness within.

She loved him, she loved Galinda, and yet, she could no longer ignore the throbbing rage, burning within her heart, the rage of their betrayal of not only having been deceived her, but to have been denied her release.

She wanted to be done, for she no longer wished to walk this plain. She wanted to enter the afterlife, the Ether, where she could find peace, and serenity. A wish, she had been denied since her wretched birth.

For a moment, she had found her peace, her sweet release after having leapt off the bridge, and yet she was denied to right, the tranquility, to bask in its heavenly warmth not once, but twice. Twice she was pulled away from her salvation, wretched away. And that alone, was what broke her the most, for it wasn't the Doctors who did, but the very man who had betrayed her.

Now, now she was reduced to an infant. Incapable of doing the deeds she once did but a few months ago. She had to rely on others to help her. Something Elphaba had not needed since she was four.

She was a baby trapped within the body of a full grown woman, a woman with wants and needs, and desires.

She hated it, not only by those who were teaching her, but by the ones who supposedly loved her, cared for her, and the ones who betrayed her.

She hated feeling so helpless, she hated seeing the sadness, the tenderness shining within her friend's eyes. She hated feeling powerless, but she hated seeing the sympathy all the more. That alone, destroyed her, for Elphaba was never one for false sympathy or sympathy alone.

Weakly, her fingers fall away and pound the sheets beneath her, the rage returning, igniting bright within her dark, chocolate eyes.

"Why?" whispers Elphaba.

Suddenly, her eyes widen, and her hand flies to her abdomen. A pain, an agonizing pain, sliced through her. Clenching her eyes closed, she ground her teeth, biting back the scream dancing on the tip of her tongue.

Doubling over, her hand cupping her abdomen tightens and presses hard against her skin. Her breathing became ragged and the world spun before her eyes.

Pain the same pain that once sliced through her, during her last "episode", returned, and with a vengeance. It felt like her abdomen was a blaze with hells fire, eating and charring her insides, leaving them blackened.

Elphaba had hoped it was the seizure which was what produced the pain. And yet, then, after all was said and done, she was fine. Petrified, she struggled to keep herself from crying out.

Her eyes crack open, small splints of dark chocolate stare absently out towards the half open door. Weakly, her hand reaches out, the tips of her fingers, stained in crimson, tremble.

"Sie-Sie" growls Elphaba weakly.

Outside, Siefer paces the cobblestone walkway leading to the double glass doors to the Infirmary. Galinda leans casually against the wall, Avaric behind her, his arms wound protectively around her waist. Nessa and Boq stand; or sit off to the side, and watch, as Siefer mumbles angrily beneath his breath.

"That bitch…how could she say that to me…to us!" growls Siefer beneath his breath.

"Siefer please!" begs Galinda, having had enough of watching the Crowned Prince wear a literal groove into the ground.

"WHAT?" roars Siefer, as he spins towards the blonde, his eyes were wide, and filled with rage.

"How can you call her that? The woman you love?" asks Galinda incredulously.

"Are you really asking me this?" asks Siefer, his voice was dark and acidic.

"Why are you letting what Elphie said bother you so?" asks Galinda, her voice hard.

Inwardly, Galinda felt ashamed, her soul riddled with guilt. She didn't know why she had said those hateful words. She was angry yes, but still, Elphaba's behavior didn't warrant for her to say such.

For she still loved Elphaba tremendously, she cared for her and no matter how hard the green girl pushed, she still would remain by her side, a guiding light, a pillar of strength, and a shoulder to cry on, for all time.

"Can you blame me!" snarls Siefer.

"No" replies Galinda softly. Slowly, her eyes flicker to the ground. Sighing her eyes flutter up once more to stare back at Siefer, tears shimmering within. "She didn't mean it though Siefer…she didn't know what she was saying"

"Oh she knew…she knew exactly what she was saying so don't try and patronize the situation!" roars Siefer.

Another slice of pain rips through her abdomen. The hand reaching towards the door flies back to her stomach. Pressing against the thin material of her dress, Elphaba clenches her eyes, and grinds her teeth.

Suddenly, the pain electrifies. Her body stiffens, her legs shoot out, smashing and breaking the headboard beneath her. Her arms wrap tight around her waist and throwing her head back, screams.

Mirellia and Doctor Thieson were standing outside of Elphaba's door, at a nearby Nurses station, going over the figures and data, when a bloodcurdling scream, made the both stiffen.

For a second, the two stared wide, into each other's eyes, before turning and bolting towards Elphaba's room.

Screeching to a halt, the two watch, as Elphaba's back arches in a gruesome position off the bed.

Mirellia's hands fly to her mouth, fear echoes within her mind. Fear that if Elphaba were to contort anymore, she would break her spine in two.

"She's confused Siefer! She's angry at her own inadequacies!" cries Nessa, lifting her head up to stare back at Siefer, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Excuse me?" asks Siefer darkly as he whirls around to stare incredulously back at the wheelchair bound Thropp sister.

"She's angry Siefer, frustrated. For the first time, Fabala is….needs to rely on others to help her…she's never had that…nor been given it…she's always had to take care of herself…and me" replies Nessa softly.

"Dear Oz" breathes Doctor Thieson.

Thieson's heart thunders within his chest, seeing the green girl contort into violent positions on the bed. Her long, elegant fingers curl and bend in gruesome positions, and the color in her face drains away.

Suddenly, a gush and a cascade of crimson, pours out from between her legs, staining her sheets, and dripping like bubbled rain, down onto the floor.

"She knows better!" roars Siefer.

"No she doesn't!" cries Galinda.

Turning, Siefer glares back at the blonde, who had lurched out of Avaric's arms. Her eyes flooded with tears. Timidly, her hands rises, and fists, and press against her chest.

"What?" asks Siefer.

Elphaba's breathes were ragged, and uneven, the color of her skin faded to a lackluster emerald. Sparkling sheens of sweat sparkled across her forehead, dripping down the elegant curve of her eyebrow and cresting down her nose. The blood kept gushing out of her body.

"Mirellia quick!" roars Doctor Thieson.

"She doesn't Siefer…she doesn't know better…remember what Thieson said…she's got the mind of an infant…a child! She doesn't know any better"

"Yes she does" seethes Siefer.

"Siefer…think about it dude" replies Avaric.

Jerking out of her stupor, Mirellia flies towards Elphaba's side. Pulling down the rails, Mirellia steps up next to Elphaba's side. Tenderly, she laces her fingers with pale emerald.

Weakly, Elphaba's eyes flicker up, and stare broken, back.

"Sie-Sie" whispers Elphaba weakly.

Siefer watches as Avaric steps up behind Galinda. Absently his hand rises and cups her slender shoulder.

"She's been through hell. She found out that not only you…but Fiyero has betrayed her…and me" replies Avaric, the last of his sentence was spoken in hushed tones.

"And?" asks Siefer.

"It's alright Elphaba…I'm here honey…I won't let anything happen to you alright" whispers Mirellia softly.

"It…hurts" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

"And she wanted to die…she wanted to end her suffering…and still we denied her. She's suffering! She was pleading for us to end this for her…to let her go and be at peace…and yet again we deny her" answers Galinda.

"How is this relevant to the way that Wicked Witch acted towards us? To me!" roars Siefer.

"Please…no…more" pleads Elphaba.

"What…what honey?" asks Mirellia. Slowly, she leans her ear closer to Elphaba's pale, quivering lips.

"I…want…to…stop" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"She's hurting Siefer!" screams Nessa.

Galinda, Avaric, Siefer, and Boq turn and stare wide back at Nessa, trembling in her chair, her hazel eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"She's hurting Siefer…she's lost, so lost…and there's nothing that we have done to help her find her way" replies Nessa softly.

"Elphaba no" whispers Mirellia softly.

Realization dawned on Mirellia's face. She understood what Elphaba was saying. She just didn't want the pain to go away she wanted her life to end. She didn't want to be here anymore, and that alone, broke the young Nurses heart.

Siefer's head lowers, his shoulders slump, and the anger within, slowly ebbs away. What Nessa said, echoed within his brain, for he knew it was true. Elphaba was lost she was a scared, a lost little child, trying to find her way through the darkness, alone.

"No Elphaba please…don't talk like that" pleads Mirellia. Gently, she cups her hands around Elphaba's pale cheeks. Her skin was clammy.

"Oz…what have I done" cries Siefer.

Mirellia watches, as Elphaba's eyes start to flutter close. Sobbing, she slides her fingers higher up the elegant slope of her chin, and shaking her gently, forces Elphaba to awaken.

"No Elphaba…wake up sweetheart…don't close your eyes!" cries Mirellia.

Nessa and the others watch as Siefer collapses onto his knees. His hands hang limp by his sides. His long bangs fall over his face, darkening his appearance.

His body shakes and trembles, revealing to all, the hidden tears that he had fought so hard to keep at bay. His shoulders quiver and tremble as a hard sobs, slips past his lips.

"Elphaba! ELPHABA!" screams Mirellia.

He had almost hit Fae, the woman he loved more than life itself.

Slowly, Galinda steps up next to Siefer's quivering form. Her eyes soften, beholding the broken man, kneeling before her, crying out his despair in silence. The pain, which he had kept buried deep within his cracked heart, seeping through the crimson fissures, and spilling over the edges.

"DOCTOR THIESON!" cries Mirellia.

Gently, she lowers her hand down to his shoulder, and cupping it, allows her slender fingers to curl around the soft fabric of his shirt.

Feeling her touch, Siefer's head slowly rises and tears shimmer within his eyes, as he stares brokenly at the blonde, standing beside him.

"PREP THE O.R NOW!" roars Doctor Thieson.

"Glin" croaks out Siefer.

"She'll forgive you Siefer" whispers Galinda.

Mirellia nods, before rising to her feet and dashing out the door, leaving Doctor Thieson alone, with the unconscious woman, lying limp, her body contorted in a gruesome position on the bed. Blood pours out of Elphaba's body, staining her dress, and the rest of the sheets.

"No" whispers Siefer, shaking his head, he turns away, not wanting to allow the blonde to see the tears, the tears of shame, dance down his face. "She won't"

"Hang on Miss Elphaba please" begs Doctor Thieson.

"She loves you Siefer" replies Galinda softly.

Quickly, Thieson jumps to the back of the bed. Grasping onto the headboard, he grinds his teeth, as he pushes the bed away from the wall. At that moment, Mirellia rushes back in, fear and panic glimmering within her eyes.

"She shouldn't…I'm a monster…a creature of darkness that will only drag her further and further into Hell"

"Siefer" whispers Galinda.

"The O.R is ready Doctor" breathes Mirellia.

"Fabala won't forgive easily" came Nessa's timid voice.

Siefer and the others turn and stare shocked, back at the younger Thropp.

"Good" is all Thieson says as he positions the bed towards the door.

"Nessa!" admonishes Boq.

"But" starts Nessa holding up a hand to silence any further protests, "She _will _forgive you…eventually" smiles Nessa.

Nodding, Mirellia runs over the other side of the bed, and like the Doctor, grasps onto the back of the bed, and helps push it towards the door, and into the hallway.

"How do you know?" croaks Siefer.

"It's not in Fabala's nature to hate anyone…or to hold a grudge…she'll be mad at you for a while…but eventually…she'll forgive you"

"Hold on Elphaba…please…hold on" whispers Mirellia. Absently, her hand slides off the side, and lowers down to cup Elphaba's pale cheek.

"I'll wait forever…just as long as she's mine" smiles Siefer.

"OPEN THOSE DOORS NOW!" barks Doctor Thieson.

"Come on" smiles Avaric, as he clasps hard, onto Siefer's shoulder. "Let's go back in and see how our Elphie is doing"

"Thanks" smiles Siefer.

Thieson and Mirellia round the corner, two nurse's stand beside the doors leading to the O. R. Jumping, the nurses reach out and grasp onto the handles. And just as Thieson and Mirellia near, they pull the doors open with a grand flourish.

The conversation around the group lightens as they make their way down the empty hallway. Most of the nurses and Doctors paid the group no mind, having already been used to seeing the strange trio, walking and wondering around the halls from months past.

"WIDER!" roars Thieson.

Stiffening, Siefer and the others watch, paralyzed, as Thieson and Mirellia rush an unconscious Elphaba, into the O.R.

"CLOSE THE DOORS! WE NEED TO START NOW"

"Doctor Thieson!" screams Siefer.

Siefer rushes toward Doctor Thieson's side. Reaching out, he grabs hard onto the Doctors arm, stilling him and pulling him away.

"Doctor?" asks Mirellia.

"Go on" nods Doctor Thieson, his voice dark.

Nodding, Mirellia pushes Elphaba the rest of the way in.

Turning, Thieson glares icily back into Siefer's eyes. Growling, he wrenches his arm free, before rising to his full height.

"What's going on?" asks Siefer breathlessly.

"Miss Elphaba is being rushed to the O.R as we speak!" roars Doctor Thieson.

"What….why?" asks Siefer confused.

"She was found doubled over in pain, and bleeding profusely" replies Thieson.

"What!" exclaims Siefer. Oz, how much more would his emerald angel suffer, before the Unnamed Gods, Lurline, even Kumbricia was finally satisfied?  
"She's bleeding out" snarls Thieson.

"From where?" asks Siefer.

"I have no time for this! If you wish to find out, then go to the Waiting area. I'll have Mirellia update you. Now let me go so I may save her life!" roars Thieson.

Glaring, Thieson turns and pushes his way into the O.R, leaving the group alone, and in a haze.

Siefer's head lowers, and his arms rest slack against his sides. His heart twists tight within his chest, and his soul aches. Oz, his Fae, his beautiful Fae was bleeding out, and from a reason, a source, unknown.

His legs tremble, threatening to give beneath him at any moment. Weakly, Siefer stumbles back, and crashes against the wall. His legs give beneath him.

Galinda and the others watch, as Siefer slides down the wall, and crashes to the ground. His eyes were hollow, broken, and the color in his face, had drained away.

"What's going on?" asks Galinda.

"Bleeding…she's bleeding out" answers Siefer.

Gasping, Galinda slowly falls to her knees beside Siefer. Her eyes flood with tears and her lips quiver.

"Are…are you sure?" asks Avaric.

Stepping up behind Galinda, he slowly lowers himself to his knees. His hands rise, and his fingers curl, as they wrap around the blonde's slender shoulder.

"Yes" croaks out Siefer.

"Where is she? Where did they take Fabala?" asks Nessa.

"O.R"

"Oh Oz" whispers Nessa.

Two hours passed, before Mirellia finally emerged from behind the closed doors. The look on her face was solemn, broken which didn't alleviate the group's fears, and blood soaked her uniform.

Jumping to his feet, Siefer strides up to Mirellia, and reaching out, he grabs hard onto the Nurses arm.

"Is she alright? What happened? What happened to my Fae?" asks Siefer.

"I'm afraid…that" starts Mirellia, her voice was choked with tears.

"What…what happened to Elphie?" asks Galinda.

"I'm afraid…that Miss Elphaba-"

"Spit it out! What happened to Fabala!" cries Nessa.

"Has had a miscarriage...I'm so so sorry" whispers Mirellia.


	30. Sealing the Window

Bro'mance

Chapter 30

Sealing the Window

AN: Alright, so I had told theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 that I wouldn't update again until she did. So, yeah, this time, I can't keep this promise, so you win! Congratulotions! Lol. Anyways, this is my last day here, so my last chance to update before we head back home. Hopefully (and keep your fingers crossed on this) the next chapter will be posted sometime Monday day or night, it all depends on how tired I' am after coming home and unpacking and stuff, and the reviews. Lol.

Huge shout outs go to TBLewis for being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you so much and huge hugs to you! I really look forward to your reviews, there so great to read! Thank you! And yeah, was it that obvious? Lol. I'll have to try and be sneakier. Yes, Dorothy stole them first, but Elphie should get them back! Lol. Thank you! Fae the Queen, nope, Elphaba won't be given a break at all in this story. This is a none-stop rollercoaster ride baby! Lol, just kidding. Just wait, it gets even better from here on out. Thank you so much for the review! Hello Maddy! I hope you're having a great time in Italy! Thank you so much for your review, and I have a feeling you'll be saying "poor Elphie" and everyone else from here on in. The story is going to be going down a heck of a lot more twists and turns. Some you guys will like, others…yeah…I'll be running away. Fae the Queen has a support group you can join! Lol. Thank you so much for the review, you're a peach. Elphie-WWW, Oh my Oz your review left me in stiches! Lol. One pain at the Smithsonian? Cool! Road trip! Lol. Oh Siefer sort of has. You probably won't like him, nor Elphaba in the next chapter. The next one will be pretty dark and depressing. Lol. Dun Dun Dunnnn! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! Your such a sweet angel! Don't ever change. Seriously, don't. I'm pointing and looking right at you missy. Lol. Huge hugs! Thank you so much! L8lzytwner, Thank you (bows) and as I said before, just wait, it only gets worse from here on in. Mwahaaahaahhaa! Lol. Thank you for the review! Big hugs! And finally, theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan. I concede! You win! Lol. Thank you so much for the review and wow, I'm impressed. You were able to go through 12 whole chapters? AMAZING! Though this still doesn't change anything. I'm still expecting an update from you soon! I WILL WITHHOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER, _THIS _TIME, UNTIL YOU UPDATE. Lol. Thank you so much and take care!

Alright, new chapter new drama. I hope you all enjoy and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! You guys make me smile so much and really, makes writing for this story so much fun. Thank you and God Bless!

Elphaba laid half curled on her bed, her slender legs, tucked tight against her chest. One arm, wrapped loose around her slender waist, and small, crashing waves of pain, sliced within her abdomen. The other, rested placid against her side, the tips of her fingers curled every now and again, tangling within the sheets, and pooling through the slits of her fingers. Every now and again, she would wince, a soft whimper, slipped past her slender lips. Her short, raven hair fell over her shoulder, falling in cascading waves of ebony down upon the sheets around her.

The light within her dark chocolate eyes had faded, emptiness shimmered within. Small sparkles of crystal tears brimmed against the surface. Her face was haunted, empty of any emotion, of light, or life. She was but an empty shell, beaten down by the wretched gift of life.

Her entire body felt numb, foreign, and even in her infantile mind, she just couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that but a few moments ago, a life was growing within her. A life, that had abruptly, ended.

Mirellia stood beside her, her slender fingers curled, pinching the soft fabric between the pads. In one smooth motion, she drifted the sheets over Elphaba's trembling body. Her dark, emerald eyes, filled with tears, seeing the lackluster emerald of her skin, quiver and shake.

Pulling the sheets over her bare shoulders Mirellia's fingers lingered, the tips barely touching her shoulder.

Her heart was breaking for the green girl, lying rigid within the sheets. A mother's love beat strong within her heart, a love for the tragically beautiful young woman, whose only fault, was to be born.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" asks Mirellia softly.

"No" whimpers Elphaba softly.

Tears dance along the fine edge of her eyes. Her lips quiver, and taking in a shuddering breath Mirellia leans down, her quivering lips, hovering mere inches away from Elphaba's ear.

Feeling Mirellia's presence near, Elphaba roughly jerks away. Curling tight within, her arms wrap hard around her waist. Her eyes stare empty out at the window. Silence reigns, the only sound, the soft symphony of Elphaba's ragged breathing, sends daggers of ice to pierce the nurses heart.

"Elphaba…please don't close yourself off to me" pleads Mirellia softly.

"I not want…anyone" growls Elphaba, her voice was dark, acidic, a hidden pain, cloaked within.

Slowly, Mirellia's hand rises, the tips curl. Sighing, a small crystal tear slides down Mirellia's cheek as she weakly lowers her fingers towards Elphaba's trembling shoulder.

The tips of her fingers lithely brush against her skin, and inwardly, Mirellia shivers, feeling the cold, clammy touch of Elphaba's skin against the pads of her fingers.

She cursed the heathen Gods for their trespasses. She just couldn't fathom this wretched fact, that the Gods would bestow so much heartache, so much pain, on the life of the one so innocent, so brave.

"You can't close yourself off now Elphaba…please" whispers Mirellia her lips were mere breath away from Elphaba's ear.

Roughly, Elphaba jerks away from Mirellia. Her body tenses, feeling the nurse's presence hover over her. She could feel Mirellia's pain, the sadness aching, pulsing within her heart. And yet she didn't care. She would close her heart off to everyone harden, it and never allow anyone in. Never again.

She would become a statue, hollow and empty inside, a pillar of stone, cold and unfeeling. She would let her heart turn to stone and allowing the ice to wash away the warmth, leaving it empty, like glass.

"Please Miss Elphaba" pleads Mirellia.

Slowly, Mirellia leans in closer. Her hands reach out, and curl lithely against Elphaba's tense shoulder. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and her heart ached hard within her chest, blood, pounded behind her ears, and the air around her crackled and sparked.

"Go away…I no…want…anybody" replies Elphaba darkly.

A hard sob and Mirellia pulls away, and closing her eyes, allows a few crystal tears to dance down her cheeks; crystal stargazers following a hidden path, and lighting the midnight sky.

Pulling herself together, Mirellia slowly leans closer to Elphaba, and presses a soft, tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. Weakly, she pulls back, hope flickering within her eyes for a sign, a glimmer of movement, anything showing she had at least, somehow, reached the green woman, crumpled, broken through and through before her.

Elphaba made no such movement. She lay there, languid, yet stiff beneath the covers. The ice, the stone, the rock slowly consumes her heart, her soul, hollow.

Rising to her full height, Mirellia turns and steps silently out of the room, a lonely tear, slid down her cheek, a tear of mourning, for the broken angel.

Stopping, Mirellia stands rigid, her head downcast and her eyes, stare empty at the floor. Slowly, her hand resting placid at her side clenches into a tight fist. Trembling in fury, her head snaps up, a fire of rage, burns bright within her eyes.

Growling, she all but storms down the long hallway to the waiting room. To face the ones who had broken the angel.

Siefer sits rigid in the chair, his back arched, and his head resting within the palm of his hands. His fingers rise, the tips press against his forehead. His long, mocha locks fall around his face, darkening his appearance. His body trembled, and every muscle was tense.

His once elegant tan tunic shirt was wrinkled and stained in blood; blood from Elphaba, of blood of the life lost within the riptide of despair, and tears. His legs spread out around him, his feet pressed hard against the ground, bounced in anticipation. And his heart thundered within his chest.

Siefer's mind was a whirlwind of chaos. His mind just couldn't, wouldn't wrap around the fact that he and Fae, had created life, a life ripped away by the violent waves of hate and vengeance.

Elphaba was pregnant and she had been carrying his child within the protective walls of her womb since that night, so long ago, now lost within the stars of the heavens. And now, that little life, that helpless little life, had been viciously ripped away.

Avaric sat in one of the chairs closest to the fireplace Galinda perched lithely within his lap. Her head rested against his chest, and her long, golden curls fell over her shoulder, the tips daintily touching the top of her hand, resting placid within the bowl of her lap.

Her legs curled around Avaric's, and her one arm wound loose around his chest. Her fingers spread, the tips pressing against the soft fabric of his shirt. Her eyes were empty, soulless, small flickers of tears, shimmered within the dancing flames, cast over her hollow features.

Nessa sat off to the side of Siefer, her dark hazel eyes all but glared at the broken man before her. Her hands rested placid within the bowl of her lap, gracefully folding one over the other. Boq, stood by her side, the same hollow emptiness, shimmered within his silver blue eyes.

"When?" asks Nessa growling, finally breaking the silence.

"E…excuse me?" asks Siefer, his head rising, turns and stares empty back at Nessa.

"When…when did you and my sister embark on this debauchery?" asks Nessa, she was seething, and a part of him, couldn't blame her. After all, it was but a little while ago, that Nessa had learned about her sister's fate. And now…

"That's really none of your business Nessa…just let sleeping dogs lay" replies Siefer softly.

He was struggling to control his temper, Nessa, Boq, and Avaric could see that. And they all feared, the repercussions if he were to be pushed too hard. He was a man on the edge, and one more push…

"I think I'm entitled to know when you and my sister committed acts of sin against the Unnamed God!" snarls Nessa.

"Nessa…not now…please" begs Galinda, her voice was soft, a whisper of a whimper to her normal tonality.

"No! I want to know Siefer! When…when did you steal my sister's virginity! Her purity!" screams Nessa.

Jumping to his feet, Siefer rounds on Nessa. His hands rise, and slam against the arm rests of her chair, and arching his back, shoves his face close to Nessa's.

"The Ozdust ballroom…the night when the whole of Oz loved your sister, and saw her for what she is…a beautiful, strong, vivacious woman! There…does that appease you!" roars Siefer.

"The Ozdust…bbbut that was…" starts Nessa.

"Three months ago" finishes Siefer darkly.

"My Oz…Fabala had been carrying your sin for three months?" gasps Nessa.

"Not a sin…life Nessa…a life that _we _created! Together…WILLINGLY!" snarls Siefer.

"It's a sin when you're not engaged…or married! You and Fabala committed a sin! What happened was the Unnamed God's way of punishing you both for your trespasses!" roars Nessa.

Roaring, Siefer's hand rises into a tight fist. Pulling it back, the tips of his knuckles tremble against the side of his cheek. His eyes were ablaze with anger, and his lips curled tight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roars a voice.

Spinning, Siefer, Avaric, Galinda, Boq, and Nessa stare wide at Mirellia, standing tall, and rigid by the doors. Her hands were fisted, and rested against her hips, and her dark emerald eyes glared at the group.

"I will not allow violence in the house of healing! You wish to do such acts than take it outside!" snarls Mirellia.

Slowly, Siefer lowers his fist, and one by one, his fingers relax and fall against his side, the tips, pressing against his hip, and the anger within his eyes fade, replaced by sadness, and despair.

Rigidly, he steps towards Mirellia. Reaching out, he grasps hard onto her slender arms.

"Please…is…is Fae…" whimpers Siefer. He couldn't take it, his heart just couldn't take losing Fae. It was already hard enough to accept the fact that, he had lost a child, but to lose Fae would destroy him completely.

"She's fine…she's resting _comfortably_" replies Mirellia, her voice hard, and acidic.

"May" starts Siefer, before pausing long enough to lick his dry lips. "May I see her?"

"And I?" asks Galinda.

Gracefully, Galinda rises to her feet. Timidly, she steps up close to Siefer's side. Her laced loose against her chest; in a silent prayer for the unforgiven.

"Miss Elphaba wishes for no one to see her…not now or ever" seethes Mirellia.

"What? But…Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

"She wishes to not see any of you" continues Mirellia darkly.

"You can't prevent me from seeing Fae" growls Siefer.

"I'm not…she is" replies Mirellia.

"That's impossible! Fae wouldn't cast me out now…not after.." seethes Siefer.

"She's weak and in a tremendous amount of pain…she's confused and hurt" answers Mirellia.

"That's why I need to see her! In order to comfort her!" roars Siefer.

"No" answers Mirellia dryly.

"LET ME IN!" roars Siefer.

"Why? So you can hurt her more? So you can break her more than she already is?" snarls Mirellia.

"She's not broken because of me" snarls Siefer.

Enraged, Mirellia steps close to Siefer, and standing on her toes, lifts her head up until her nose literally bumps against his. Her dark, emerald eyes glare back into enraged sapphire.

"YOU BROKE HER! ALL OF YOU HAVE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE SHE CAME HERE…AND FRANKLY I DON'T CARE! BUT WHATEVER IT IS YOU DID IS IRRELEVANT! SHE'S BROKEN NOW AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" roars Mirellia, as she points a finger and jabs it hard, into Siefer's chest.

"Me?" asks Siefer incredulously.

"Yes you! You're the one whose beat her down! You broke her!" roars Mirellia. "She's but a shell of the woman she once was!"

"What do you mean?" asks Galinda calmly.

Her head snaps, and her eyes glare menacingly back at the blonde.

"She's closing herself off to everyone including me…she doesn't wish for anyone to touch her, to comfort her" explains Mirellia, her voice dark.

"What?" gasps Nessa.

"She's hardening her heart…closing it off to everyone…she's hiding her emotions and allowing the emptiness within to consume her" explains Mirellia sadly.

"Why?" asks Nessa.

"She's lost…broken through and through…the loss of the baby…destroyed her inside and out" explains Mirellia.

"Does she even understand what happened?" asks Avaric gently.

"Not fully…she knows there was something there, growing within her…and now there isn't" replies Mirellia softly.

"How can you explain to woman with the mind of an infant…that she lost a baby…a life…growing within her body?" asks Galinda softly.

"That's just it…you can't…her mind is too damaged. She's lost and so confused right now…and hurt…the pain within her body cannot equate…to the pain in her heart" replies Mirellia.

"Please" pleads Siefer, his voice was soft, and broken.

Slowly, Mirellia turns to face the Vinkun Prince, distraught and broken before her.

"Please…I…I need to see her"

"I'm sorry…but it's her wishes…not mine" explains Mirellia.

"She wishes to not see anyone?" asks Galinda.

"No one…she wouldn't even allow me to touch her" whispers Mirellia.

The tears brimming within her eyes fall one by one; like crystal snowflakes, down the blonde's slender cheeks. Slowly, she turns, her soft cerulean eyes flicker up and stare misty, into sparkling sapphire.

Oceanic waves of emotions crash within the swirling tide, spiraling and spinning within Avaric's eyes. She could see it, all the emotions from the past three months, exploding like fireworks within the darkened recesses of his majestic orbs. It haunted her, chilled her to her very bone.

Love shimmered beneath the veil of darkness. Love for the emerald angel, love for her; Ying and Yang, warring with the other over dominance of the heart, and the victor, yet to be chosen.

"She's damaged Siefer…so damaged" whispers Mirellia softly.

"Is there any hope?" asks Galinda, her voice soft, and timid. Slowly, she turns to face Mirellia. Her large, cerulean eyes stare pleadingly, back at her, a faint glimmer of hope, sparkles within.

"I-" starts Mirellia.

"NOOO!"

Startled, Siefer jerks away, and his eyes immediately fly towards the door. Blood pumps hard through his veins and his heart jackhammers hard within his chest. A throbbing, pounds within his mind and his body tenses. He knew that scream, for it belonged to only one; a woman lost, within the chaos and despair of life.

For a split second, Siefer's eyes flicker and stare wide, back into dark, glimmering emerald, a flash, and the two minds meld, the same eerie thought, crosses between the borders of reality; Elphaba.

Before Mirellia can turn, Siefer pushes past her, and throwing open the doors, bolts down the hallway. Galinda and the others hang back, each frozen, paralyzed in place, watching the doors slam against the walls, before closing with a bang.

Weakly, Galinda turns, her eyes flicker up and stare broken, back at Avaric. Slowly, her hand rises and cups his chest.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Avaric's eyes snap down, and stare into sparkling cerulean. He didn't know what to say, nor what to do. He was frozen, his body, unwilling to obey his minds commands. All he could do, was stand there and stare.

A twitch of the eye, and Avaric's arms wound tight around Galinda's slender waist, and leaning down, he presses a soft, tender kiss to the blonde's forehead, before nuzzling his cheek within her golden locks.

"It'll be alright Glin…it'll be alright" whispers Avaric.

Oz he wanted to follow Siefer, he wanted to crash through those doors, run to Fae, and hold her in his arms, kissing away her pain, and warming her heart. He wanted to break down the walls of concrete, erecting around her, shielding any who dared tried to chip away at its walls.

He wanted to, and yet he couldn't. His body just wouldn't obey. So he stayed back, holding the fragile blonde within his arms, kissing away her tears.

Slowly, Nessa's head turns and stares back at Galinda. Tears shimmer within, and her body begins to tremble hard within the chair.

"What…what do you-" starts Nessa, but another voice, booming, interrupts her, making her muscles tense.

"FAE! NO!"

The invisible chains holding them bound to the ground shatters. One by one, the others push past Mirellia, and like Siefer before them, throw open the doors and bolt down the hall.

The sound of their ragged breathing filled their ears; beating in time with their hearts pounding tight within their chests. Their mind was in a fog, and their bodies were numb.

Everything flew by them like a blur of white and gold, of silver and dark grays. The people's faces a meshwork of colors undistinguishable within the haze of their fractured minds.

Reaching the door, Galinda, halts to a dead stop. Her arms reach out and grasp hard onto the doorframe, stilling her movements and her descent to the floor below.

Avaric, unable to stop, runs into her, followed by Boq. Lucky for Nessa, she was able to pull on her breaks, stopping her before she could run the others over.

"Oh my-" starts Avaric. His eyes wide, as he stared back into the room, and his heart, pounding furiously within his chest, snaps and cracks, allowing bubbles of crimson to pour over the torn surface.

"Oh Oz" whispers Boq, the color in his face drains away, and his body trembles.

"What…what is-" starts Nessa, as she pushes her way into the room.

Galinda's legs tremble violently, threatening to give beneath her. Her fingers slip away and fall to her side. One last tremble and her legs give.

Gracefully, Galinda crumples to the ground the tips of her fingers scrape against the floor. Her eyes were wide, tears of horror, shimmered within.

"FAB-!" screams Nessa horrified.

"ELPHIE!" screeches Galinda.


	31. Hurt Me

Bro'mance

Chapter 31

Hurt Me

_AN: Hello everyone, I'm baaaack! Lol. So the camping was wonderful, save for a couple of days of rain, the temperatures dropped so bad I was literally walking around in two hoodies! Two! Ahhh! Anyways, we just got back home, and finished unpacking, yeah! Grr, still more work to be done tomorrow, oh well, and I get to return to work tomorrow too! Can we say, hip hip hooray for work? Anyone? _

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your reviews put a huge smile on my face! Elphaba-WWW, you so rock! Thank you so much! Fae the Queen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you may need to have another session with TBLewis after this chapter. Thank you for the review! Your wonderful! Elphaba'sKilljoy, thank you! And wait, it gets worse from here on out. Fae the Queen and TBLewis started a support group though! Lol. Happy3611 there I updated! Again! Now you must update! Lol. Good luck in England! TBLewis, I have a huge spatula here for you. Here let me scrape you up. Lol. Thank you for the review, yours are truly wonderful to read. Maddy, hey girl how's Italy! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! Your such a peach! L8lyzytwner, yip, I told you so. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! Huge hugs! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys make writing this story so much fun and rewarding! You guys so rock! Huge hugs! And I'm back from vacation! So more updates!_

_**Warning: **__This chapter is very dark and depressing, so to be safe, I will rate this as an M chapter. The content may be hard to read, so I apologize ahead of time. For me, this has been an extremely hard chapter to write, due to the fact that, what happens to Elphaba, is drawn from an experience I myself have had. So please, keep an open mind. _

The world went silent, the only sound was the slight drip from the I.V bag; the silver line still ran from the crystal bag, down to her arm. And Elphaba laid there, limp, frozen to the world. Her entire body was numb, save for the slight crashing of pain, slicing through her abdomen; after affects, from the miscarriage, or so what the Doctor had told her.

Absently, her hand rose, and cupped her abdomen. Her fingers curled slightly, the tips pressing against her soft, supple skin. A small vibration, pulsed against the pads; a slight vibration of life, slowly diming within the endless sea of golden rays, fading beneath the horizon of the Earth.

Tears welled within her eyes and her lips trembled. The life, the child growing within her, was slowly fading, and she was powerless to stop it. She felt as if her body had been split in two. A heartache pounded hard within her, making her heart bleed.

She felt the numbness, tingle at the tips of her toes, and slowly cresting over her body, leaving her hollow, empty inside. It crept up her body, like a ribbon of velvet, numbing her senses, and stilling her heart.

Elphaba didn't care, nor did she fight it. She welcomed the numbness, for as it swept over her, the sweet symphony ice was slowly cascading away the warmth, freezing her heart and incasing it within a block of ice.

She knew she was alone, for she could faintly hear the fading footsteps of Mirellia, as she stepped out of the room, leaving the green woman alone with her dismal thoughts. And truthfully, Elphaba welcomed the silence. She didn't want to be around anyone, she didn't want to see anyone nor did she want to see the tears of sympathy that would come from the eyes of her friends.

She couldn't take that right now. She couldn't take seeing the pain, the sadness shimmer within the eyes of the one's she called "friends", nor could she bare to see the face, of the man whom her broken heart beat weakly for.

All Elphaba wanted, all she desired, was to be left alone. To fade away, like the stars in the celestial sky. Like the sunset, cresting down below the horizon, and like the moon, dipping beneath the Earth's surface, fading away.

Lost within her decadent thoughts of rage and hate, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. For a man, a worker who cleaned the rooms and took care of the maintenance had had his eyes set on the exotic green woman of Shiz University.

Since she had first arrived, he had been enthralled, enchanted by her ethereal skin, her dazzling chocolate eyes, her exotic beauty, hidden within the veil of midnight and mystery. Her raven hair had been something he had longed to thread his fingers through. His growing desire to touch her, to taste her, to feel her, overwhelmed his senses.

Whenever he had the chance, he would stand at her doorway, and peer through, watching her sleep, and envying the man sitting beside her, holding her hand, stroking her face and kissing her tender lips.

Many of times, when the room was empty and she had been locked within the confines of her body, the man had entered, and slinking towards her bed, leaned down and captured her lips. His hands rose and touched her face, the tips trailing down the slender slope of her cheek, down to her breasts, and pinching the nipples beneath.

He would start to pull down the straps of her gown, when the sound of approaching footsteps stilled him. Pulling away, he would creep out, but not before casting one last glance at the emerald beauty.

He watched her, waiting for his opportunity to claim the beauty for his own. And finally, his patience had won out. For he had been hidden in the shadows of her room, watching, and waiting for that infernal nurse; Mirellia, to leave her be, giving him the chance he so desperately wanted, and needed. And now, finally, was his chance, and he would take it, consequences be damned.

Once she left, he had crept out of the shadows and approached her bed. His hands reached up and grasped hard onto the bedrails. His dark, silver gray eyes watched her, as she lay limp on her side her arms wrapped lose around her abdomen, and her empty eyes, staring off into the distance.

"Ello Poppet" greets the man, his voice gravely, and acidic.

Startled, Elphaba jerked back. She turned, and her dark chocolate eyes stared wide at the man towering over her. Absently, her hands rose and covered her chest. Her short raven hair billowed around her, and fell like cascading waves of ebony over her shoulder.

The strap of her dress fell down over her slender shoulder, revealing the slight swell of her large breasts. Hungrily, the man licked his lips, as his dark, gray eyes stared at the lush's hump rising and falling with each heavy breath.

He was tall, muscularly built, and a bit pudgy. Dark brown and black whiskers covered his face, and his skin was covered in dirt and dust. His shaggy dark brown hair fell messy over his eyes, darkening his appearance.

His thin lips parted, revealing rows of yellow teeth. A few were missing in the front and a few in the back. His nose looked as if it had been punched several times, for it was large, much too large for his face, and flat.

"Who…who…you?" asks Elphaba, her voice trembling in both fear and disgust.

"My names Lythiram…and I've been watching you…Miss Elphaba" answers the man darkly.

"What…what you want?" asks Elphaba, her voice soft, and weak.

"You" is all Lythiram says before pouncing on top of her.

Elphaba tried to shift away, but the pain in her abdomen stilled her. Crying out, she curled into a ball, as Lythiram's body crashed on top of hers. His greasy hands reached out and grasped hard onto Elphaba's wrists, bruising them, and with a growl, he pulls her wrists up above her head.

Clenching his lips, he pushes both of Elphaba's wrists together, and grasped them tight within one hand.

The other reached back and grabbed a cord, looped around his belt. Pulling it free, he wound the cord tight around her wrists, before tying the end to the back of the bed.

"Get…off…me" cries Elphaba as she writhes and thrashes beneath him, eliciting his already hard erection.

A hiss slips past his dirty lips, and his eyes flutter close, feeling her body brush against his. It was like a drug, a wonderful euphoria that washed over his body. And he couldn't get enough of it.

A trembling sigh escapes his cracked lips. His eyes flutter open and lower, darkness floods his darkened orbs, making him look almost demonic within the small splints of light and darkness dancing in the wind.

Slowly, his hand reaches down, the tips scrape hard against her cheek, slicing it, and leaving a bloody trail in its wake, before grabbing hard onto her chin, stilling her movements and forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"Oh…how I've wanted to taste you…for so long" moans Lythiram.

Elphaba's eyes widen, and her breathes become ragged, feeling this man's greasy digits, touch her skin. Her breath hitches, feeling his thumb slide up towards her mouth.

Roughly his thumb brushes against her lips, parting them, and revealing a small flash of her pearl white teeth. Tears brim within her eyes, as his eyes flicker closed, feeling the smooth silk of her skin against the pads of his fingers.

"So beautiful" moans the man as his eyes open.

Slowly, he lowers his lips to hers.

A whimper and Elphaba stiffens, feeling his rough lips brush against hers.

"No!" cries Elphaba.

Closing her eyes, Elphaba's mouth opens, and before Lythiram can jerk away, she bites down hard.

Screaming, Lythiram pulls away. Rage bubbles within his eyes, as he hovers above Elphaba's writhing body.

"You bitch!" screams Lythiram.

His hand pulls away, and tightens into a fist. With a roar, he punches Elphaba hard across the face. Her head snaps sickeningly to the right, crashing into the headboard and slicing her forehead open.

A long, jagged gash wound bleeds from the tip of her hairline, and cutting through the elegant curve of her eyebrow to the tip of her right eye.

A whimper and Elphaba curls her legs tight against her chest as Lythiram punches at her face, her chest and her abdomen, knocking the wind from her lungs and breaking a few ribs.

"Please…no" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

"You will be mine so stop fighting it! I know you want this as much as I" roars Lythiram, as he continues his assault.

Weak, and delirious with pain, a gasping whimper slips past Elphaba's bleeding lips. Her breathing was ragged, and an agonizing pain, sliced through her body. It hurt to breathe, her lungs felt like they were inflamed. Blood poured from the large gash wound on her forehead.

She was weak, breathing, became a struggle, and her whole body hurt. The world spun, and a hard ringing, resounded within her ears. Trembling, her body loosened.

Growling, Lythirum's hand reaches down and grabs hard onto Elphaba's arm, bruising it. Roughly, he pushes her onto her back. And reaching back, slaps her hard across the face once more.

Blood sprays from her mouth, staining his shirt and the bedrails, crimson drops of rain, drip from the rails and splatter methodically to the ground.

Satisfied with his work, his hand reaches down and grasps hard onto the straps of her dress. With a roar, he tears the strap to shreds; the top of her dress falls away, revealing her large lush's breasts.

Licking his lips, his head rises, and stares hungrily into Elphaba's shimmering, dead eyes. His hand rises once more, and cups her bruised cheek.

Weakly, Elphaba tried to pull away. Feeling her shift, Lythiram grabs hard onto her face, crushing the bones within and making her mouth bleed.

"So beautiful" moans Lythiram.

Her breath hitches, as Lythiram's hand reaches down and roughly grabs her breast. His fingers curl, and pinch the now erect nipple, twisting and pulling it.

"No" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

His other hand dips, and the tips deftly glide down the slender slope of her chest, down her taught stomach, to between her quivering legs. And lowering his lips down to hers, his fingers curl and plunge violently within her.

A gasp and Elphaba throws her head back. Her eyes widen, and her body stiffens. Unconsciously, her back arch's high off the bed, and her legs quiver, her body trembles as he roughly plunges his fingers in and out of her womanhood.

Elphaba's breathes turn ragged, as his fingers nimbly twist and yank on her nipple. Slowly, his hand falls away, and his lips, drift away from hers, down her chin, down the elegant slope of her neck, to her chest, and stops at her breasts.

He hesitates but for a moment, before his mouth closes around her nipple. Sucking hard, his teeth close around it, biting it and making her cry out in both pain and pleasure.

A plethora of emotions crashed within her, confusion swirled within the chaotic riptide of her fractured mind. She couldn't comprehend what this man was doing to her. All she knew was it felt good, wrong, but good. The child within her, screamed.

A part of her mind screamed at her to stop him, to push him away and fight him. Over and over again, her mind demanded for her to shut off, to allow the numbness fill her, that this was wrong, and that only one man should be touching her, eliciting such feelings of pleasure to crash through her body, and making her cry, and moan his name.

And yet, another part of her, a much stronger part, echoed deep within the dark, recesses of her mind. Telling her, that this is what she deserved. That an abomination, a freak, a monster like her deserved this kind of pain, this violation to her treacherous body, and that side, was slowly starting to win out.

The voice within faded beneath the crashing waves of her rage, of her despair, leaving her weak, and powerless to fight it. Slowly, her body went limp beneath Lythiram. She didn't want to fight him, for she just didn't have the strength, nor the resolve.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the feelings he elicited within her, to wash over her body, silencing any and all protests from her mind.

_This is what an abomination…an angel of darkness as I deserve…so why fight? Enjoy it…for this is the kind of touch…an abhorrent creature of darkness should be given…_

An evil smirk, slid across his thin lips, feeling the emerald angel slacken beneath him. She had given up the fight, he knew it, and felt it. She was his, and he was now ready to claim his prize.

His hand fell away, the ends of his fingers slide down the elegant curve of her sides, and curl at the ends of her gown. His finger curls and with a growl pulls the fabric up to her stomach.

Elphaba watches, dead, as Lythiram pulls back, his dark eyes stare back into Elphaba's empty, soulless eyes. Lust, shimmered within. And licking his lips lowered his head once more. Opening his mouth, he slides his slimy tongue out, and trailed it down her taught stomach, to between her legs.

A hard gasp, and Elphaba's body stiffened hard, and her back arched higher off the bed. Her body quivered and shook, and her breathes were hard and ragged.

_Elphaba…Elphaba my darling listen to me…_

_ Mama?_

_ Elphaba my darling daughter…you must fight…you can't let this man win…please…don't give up…_

_ I'm tired mama…I'm so…so tired…I…I don't want to fight anymore_

_ I know my darling but you must…please…don't fall away into the darkness now…_

_ I'm done mommy…I just want the pain…to go away…_

_ Fabala…_

_ Goodbye mommy…_

_ Please…fight!_

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba.

Lythiram's head snaps up, and his eyes darken. His hands reach down and grab hard onto her bare hips, the nails slicing into her skin, and making it bleed.

"What…was that?" seethes Lythiram through clenched teeth.

"I" starts Elphaba, but her words are silenced, as Lythiram strikes her hard across the face, slicing her cheek.

His hands reach up and grab hard onto her face. With a growl, he forces her to look at him.

"Don't you ever say his name! Your mine! Now and forever!" roars Lythiram.

_Fight Fabala…please!_

"No" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

"What…was that?" growls Lythiram.

_Fight!_

"No…I no…belong…to…anyone" whispers Elphaba, her voice was weak, yet a hidden strength, tinged within her child-like tone, enraging Lythiram.

Roaring, Lythiram's hands reaches and closes around her neck, choking her, and bruising the skin beneath. His knee bends and slams hard into Elphaba's side, cracking and bruising a couple more ribs, and sending her crashing up and over the bedrail.

A cry of pain and Elphaba hits the ground. Lythiram rises and jumps off the bed. Pouncing on top of her, he forces her onto her back, and straddles her.

Elphaba watches, as Lythiram's hands clench into fists, and with a mighty roar, he brings them down and slams them hard against her chest, and face before once again closing around her neck.

Crying out, Elphaba tries once more to fight against this man's hold. Her hands reach up and claw at his fingers, scratching the tops and making them bleed.

Enraged, he tightens his grasp. His head snaps up and narrows at the two pads used once, to bring her back to life.

Reaching up, he grabs one of the pads, and slamming his clenched hang against the button, smirks, hearing the sound of electricity surge through the paddles.

Turning, he raises the pad, sparking and sizzling with electricity up to his face.

"You stupid whore!" roars Lythiram, before slamming the pad down onto her chest.

Bolts of electricity surges through her body, making her writhe and thrash violently beneath him.

_Mama…mama please!_

"Don't you ever fight me! Your mine!" roars Lythiram.

Angrily, he pulls the pad away, and watches as Elphaba's body jerks beneath him. Small wisps of smoke rise from her body, and the skin where the pad had been pressed hard against, was black.

Elphaba's eyes flutter, she was slowly starting to lose consciousness. Her breathing was uneven and ragged. The very act of trying to take in air was excruciating.

Throwing the pad away, Lythiram reaches down and grabs hard onto Elphaba's body. Growling he lifts her up and turning slams her hard on top of the bed and jumping on top of her, his hands reach down and grab hard onto her shoulders, preventing her from moving.

Slowly, his hands fall away, and reaching down, undoes the buckle of his pants. Pulling the zipper down, he roughly pulls his pants off, revealing his hard manhood.

His hand reaches down and grabs a hold of her head. Shaking her, he forces her eyes to open.

"Take it!" roars Lythiram.

A gasp, and Elphaba's head is slammed towards his quivering manhood. Her eyes stare wide, and her body trembles.

"Open your filthy mouth and take it!" demands Lythiram.

Clenching her mouth shut Elphaba weakly tries to pull her head free from his iron clasp grip.

Roaring, he pushes himself roughly into her mouth. A gag and his hands reach up and curl around her head.

Closing his eyes, he forcefully bucks within her.

"You can take me you filthy whore" hisses Lythiram.

Tears brim against the edges of her eyes, feeling this man roughly plunge in and out of her mouth.

_Mama…_

He was close. Pulling her head back, he slams her down on the bed.

Elphaba's eyes clench closed. Her mouth was sore, and her jaw ached.

Growling, Lythiram punches her hard, across the face, before his fingers curl around her chin. And with a hard yank, forces her head up.

"Look at me damn you! Look at me as I make you mine!" roars Lythiram.

Elphaba's eyes quiver, tears of pain shimmer within, and crest along the elegant edge of her eyes. She holds her breath, as he hovers above her. And in a blink of an eye, he plunges hard, into her body.

Her body stiffens, every muscle within her tightens, and throwing her head back, her back arches, as Lythiram moves roughly within her. His hands grab hard onto her hips, stilling her movement, and bruising the skin.

The light within Elphaba's eyes fades. Slowly, her body lowers to the bed, and lying languid, allows the feel of Lythiram's body to glide across hers.

Slowly, her head falls lazily to the side her empty eyes stare out at the half open door. A whimper and her acidic tears dance one by one, down her cheek, burning her flesh.

"Sie-Sie" whispers Elphaba.

Siefer stood rigid before Mirellia his fists trembled hard against his side. A fire, ignited within his eyes, and burned in rhythmic tympani with his rage, blossoming and blooming within his heart. His lips curled, and his teeth ground. He wanted to reach Fae, and this wretched woman, was standing between him, and his love.

"Please Mirellia…move" growls Siefer.

"No" is all Mirellia says.

Slowly, his shoulders lower, the rage dins within, and his fists relax at his sides. The anger within his eyes fades and his jaw relaxes. Defeated, he lowers his head, his soft, dark sapphire eyes stared broken to the ground.

"Please…I need to see her" pleads Siefer. Slowly, his eyes lift, as he stares pleadingly back at the nurse.

"I'm sorry…but it's her wishes…not mine" replies Mirellia softly.

"She wishes to not see anyone?" asks Galinda.

Timidly the petite blonde steps closer to Siefer, her hand rises and cups his quivering shoulder.

"No one…she wouldn't even allow me to touch her" whispers Mirellia.

The tears brimming within her eyes fall one by one; like crystal snowflakes, down the blonde's slender cheeks. Slowly, she turns, her soft cerulean eyes flicker up and stare misty, into sparkling sapphire.

Oceanic waves of emotions crash within the swirling tide of cerulean, spiraling and spinning within her eyes. She could see it, all the emotions from the past three months, exploding like fireworks within the darkened recesses of his majestic orbs. It haunted her, chilled her to the very bone.

Love and hate shimmered beneath the veil of darkness. Love for the emerald angel, and hate; Ying and Yang, warring with the other over dominance of the heart, and the victor, was yet to be chosen.

"She's damaged Siefer…so damaged" whispers Mirellia softly.

"Is there any hope?" asks Galinda, her voice soft, and timid. Slowly, she turns to face Mirellia. Her large, cerulean eyes stare pleadingly, back at her, a faint glimmer of hope, sparkles within.

_Siefer…_

"I-" starts Mirellia.

_Siefer please…help…me…_

Siefer's head snaps up, his eyes widen in both horror and dread. His mouth drops open and his body goes rigid. Fae, her voice, echoed within his mind.

Blood pounded behind his ears, and his heart jackhammered hard within his chest, threatening to crack through the protective cage of his ribs.

Avaric, slowly steps closer to Galinda, and absently, his hand rises and cups the blonde's shoulder. His fingers curled, snagging the folds of her dress and pulling them up towards his white knuckles.

Slowly, Siefer takes a step closer to the Nurse his eyes were haunted which scared not only the nurse, but worried Avaric and Galinda standing idly beside him.

"Siefer?" asks Galinda softly.

"I…I thought" starts Siefer.

"NOOOO!"

_Siefer! Please!_

Siefer's head snaps up, and his body tenses. Unconsciously, his hand rises and cups hard onto Mirellia's shoulder.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Before Mirellia or the others can respond, Siefer roughly pushes past the nurse, and throwing open the doors, runs down the hall; as if death was on his heels, leaving the others stunned.

Galinda hangs back her eyes stare wide as the double doors slam shut behind Mirellia. Slowly, Avaric steps up beside her, and his fingers curl hard around her shoulder.

"What…what was that all about?" asks Avaric.

"I…I don't-"starts Galinda, but her words are silenced, a roar shatters the world around them, making everyone, including Mirellia, to stiffen, and their hearts to jackhammer hard within their chests.

"FAE NO!"

Galinda's head snaps up and stares panicked into sparkling sapphire. A breath and the two push past Mirellia, and disappear behind the door, followed swiftly by Nessa and Boq.

Mirellia stands, frozen but for a second, before turning and throwing open the doors, dashes down the hall. Her mind screaming at her to reach the emerald angel, for an icy dread, had spread across her heart.

The sound of their ragged breathing filled their ears; beating in time with their hearts pounding tight within their chests. Their mind was in a fog, and their bodies were numb.

Everything flew by them like a blur of white and gold, of silver and dark grays. The people's faces a meshwork of colors undistinguishable within the haze of their fractured minds.

Reaching the door, Galinda, skids to a halt, her hands reach up and grasp hard onto the doorframe, stilling her movements and her descent to the floor below.

Avaric, unable to stop, runs into her, followed by Boq. Lucky for Nessa, she was able to pull on her breaks, stopping her before she could run the others over.

"Oh my-" starts Avaric. His eyes wide, as he stared back into the room, his heart pounded furiously within his chest, snapping and cracking the fragile plain and allowing bubbles of crimson to pour over the torn surface.

"Oh Oz" whispers Boq, the color in his face drains away, and his body trembles.

Elphaba laid languid against the bed, a man on top of her, pumping violently within her body. Her arms were tied once more, above her head, the cords cutting into her skin, making them bleed. Every now and again, her hands would clench into tight fists, before loosening and falling limp in the air. Her legs were curled around his waist, and her eyes were empty, a small whimpering moan, slipped past her lips. And her eyes were dead, light, life, absent within the dark pools of chocolate and shimmers of gold.

Siefer stood a foot away, his body rigid, and trembling. His hands rested placid at his sides, and his eyes were wide, and broken. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Fae, lying there, and allowing another man to taste her, to touch her, to move within her.

He winced, feeling his heart break within his chest. Gasping, his hand flew to his chest, his fingers curled, and pressed hard against his skin, where his heart jackhammered hard within. The world spun and his stomach lurched violently.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

_Siefer…please…_

The pain shatters, and rage floods his soul. His hand falls away and tightens into a fist against his side. His head lowers and his eyes narrow and his lips curl.

"Oz…you feel so good" moans the man as he violently slaps Elphaba hard across the face.

His head snaps up, and his eyes glare maniacally at the man as his hand reaches up and grabs hard onto her breast. With a sadistic smirk, he twists the nipple between his fingers.

Elphaba gasps, her body lurches up, and trembles. Her mouth opens, and a watery moan, slips past her lips.

The sounds slipping free from her lips shattered his heart, but what hurt and yet confused him the most, was the emptiness within her eyes, for it was as if she was miles away; her soul, having left her body, leaving behind but an empty shell.

Growling, his fist trembles, and letting out a roar, runs towards the bed. Reaching back, he slams his fist against the side of the man's head.

A cry and the man roughly pulls out of her. Feeling him slide over her body, and crashing to the ground, Elphaba falls limp, and quivers violently within the bed. Slowly her legs curl and tuck lose against her chest. Her hands rise and cover her face as soft, silent sobs slip past her bleeding lips.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Moving past Avaric, Galinda steps up next to the bed. Her hand reaches down, but stops in midair, seeing Elphaba jerk violently away. Her body tenses, and the trembles hard, her whimpers echo within Galinda's ears, breaking her heart.

"Oh Elphie" whispers Galinda softly.

Siefer jumps over the bed and lunges at the man, reaching down, he grabs him hard around the shoulders. With a growl he lifts Lythiram back up on his feet, and turning him, punches him hard in the face, making the man twirl and crash once more to the ground. Blood pours from his mouth, staining his lips and his teeth.

Mirellia skids to a halt, her heart jackhammers hard within her chest, seeing Elphaba tremble violently in the bed, her body curled tight. Violent bruises mar every square inch of emerald skin; violent blues, fading to angry violets. Blood pours from wounds and scratches covering her body. Her lip was split, and bled down to her chin, cresting at the edge and splattering onto the sheets. Her raven hair was tangled and spread out around her pillow.

"Elphaba" whispers Mirellia.

A roar and her head snap back up. Mirellia watches as Siefer pounds the man, Lythiram in the face and gut, knocking the wind from his sails.

"How _dare _you touch her!" roars Siefer, before bringing his knee up and cracking it hard into Lythiram's chest, breaking a couple of ribs in the process.

A hard gasp and Lythiram's crippled body crashes to the ground. His arms wind protectively around his battered ribs, and blood pours from his mouth.

Siefer kneels, and straddling the man, continues to punch him in the face, bloodying and bruising it beyond recognition.

The security having heard the racket rushes into the room and grind to a halt by Mirellia's side, for they were at a standstill, none knew who to grab.

Both men rolled on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Both men were badly bruised and bloody, but neither were willing to stand down.

"Miss Mirellia?" asks one of the guards, a tall man with a muscular built and dark, blue eyes stood beside her.

He had dark, raven hair and gentle features. He was a man who cared deeply for the safety of others, who protected the innocent fiercely, and was more than happy to beat the crap out of any, who wished to harm those who were under his protection.

Especially Miss Elphaba, for the two had forged a strong friendship, during her stay here at the Infirmary. She cared greatly for him, and he to her. He hated seeing the despair, the brokenness shimmering within her eyes. He wanted nothing more, than to make that pain go away, so he made it his mission, to try and frequent Elphaba any chance he had.

He loved seeing her, talking with her, and holding her hand, and brushing away her tears, holding her tight. It broke his heart, feeling her quiver and shake hard against him, her sobs, cracking him even more.

Though Lyceum; the guard, had grown very close to Elphaba, he had also grown a large resentment, towards the man who supposedly loved this woman, who cradled her heart within his hands.

He knew Siefer loved her, he could see it in his eyes, and yet, he hated the man all the more for it. He saw the pain, the torments inflicted upon her by this man's wretched hands, and he wanted nothing more, than to knock some sense into this man's head.

"Lythiram" is all Mirellia says.

Nodding Lyceum turns his head and looking over his shoulder, nods at the others standing behind him.

"Separate the two, but have the Gale Force throw that man into Southstairs" orders Lyceum, as he points a trembling finger at the man, straddled on top of Siefer, and punching him hard in the face.

Nodding, the men push past Galinda and the others. Walking around the bed, two of the guards reach down and grab hard onto Lythiram's arms, and with a hard yank, pulls him off of Siefer.

Lyceum and another man reach down and grab Siefer hard around the arms and pull him back up on his feet.

Once on his feet, Lyceum steps up behind Siefer, and grabbing onto his arms, forces them behind his back, rendering him defenseless.

Growling, Siefer lunges towards Lythiram, squirming and writhing within the other guards grip. A smirk, slides across Siefer's lips, seeing the blood pour from the man's now broken nose. A few teeth were missing, and his lip was fat and bloody.

"Let me go I almost had him!" roars Lythiram.

"Ha!" cackles Siefer. Oz, he really has spent too much time with Elphaba.

"Really?" asks Mirellia, as she steps up closer to Lythiram, thrashing hard within the guards grips. "Cause from _my _vantage point…it looks like _you _were the one getting your ass pummeled"

Mirellia's eyes lift and glare back at the guards holding him tight within their iron grasps.

"Take him away!"

"No!" roars Lythiram. He struggles hard within the man's grasp. He was desperate. Desperate to reach the angel, and finish what he had started, and claim her for his own. "she's mine! She belongs to me!"

"She belongs to no one…especially a vile bilge rat like you!" snarls Mirellia.

"No!" his screams echo within the room as he's pulled away. "This isn't over! I _will _have her!"

Turning, Mirellia glares back at Siefer, standing rigid within the guards grasp. Every now and again he pulls, trying yet failing to free himself.

"And _you_" snarls Mirellia.

Startled, Siefer turns and glares back at Mirellia.

"What?" asks Siefer angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking? Starting a brawl within this House of Healing! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"I was _thinking _of trying to protect and _save _the woman who I love" snarls Siefer, before turning and glaring at Elphaba's trembling form. Seeing the icy glare, sparkle within Siefer's eyes, Elphaba lets a small whimper slip past her lips, before burying her face within the sheets. "A woman who was obviously enjoying herself"

"Siefer!" snarls Galinda in a warning tone.

Mirellia reaches back and slaps Siefer hard across the face. His head jerks violently to the right. Growling, he turns and glares enraged back into glistening emerald.

"What the hell was that for?" snarls Siefer.

"Are you really that dense?" screeches Mirellia.

"Excuse me?" asks Siefer.

"Open your eyes you brainless idiot! She didn't _want _that man to touch her any more than she wanted you too!" snarls Mirellia.

"I'm her boyfriend! I'm allowed to touch her!" roars Siefer. "_Was_…her boyfriend"

"As far as I can see…neither you nor Lythiram deserve her" growls Mirellia darkly.

"She can have him for all I care…I'm done!" roars Siefer.

Mirellia, Galinda, Avaric, Nessa and Boq stand rigid, their eyes bulge wide within their sockets. Had they heard him right? Was he…no.

"Siefer?" whispers Galinda softly.

"I'm done!" roars Siefer.

Wrenching his arms free, he turns and glares back at Elphaba. Turning to the side, his hand rises, his fingers curl one by one, leaving only one to point menacingly, back at her.

"You…my little _whore_" spats Siefer. "I hope you're satisfied! You wanted me gone well Congratulotions…you've got it!"

"Siefer!" cries Galinda.

Ignoring her Siefer spins and all but storms out of the room, leaving the others frozen, and unable to move, and their minds raced.

Sighing, Mirellia turns and steps up next to Elphaba's trembling body.

Tears brim within her eyes, seeing Elphaba writhe violently on top of the bed. Her legs were curled tight against her chest her fingers were clenched tight, small bits of the blankets tucked beneath, a whimper and Elphaba weakly pulls the crumpled blankets closer to her face.

"Elphaba" whispers Mirellia softly. Slowly, her hand reaches down, and the tips of her fingers lithely brush against Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

A cry and Elphaba roughly jerks herself away from Mirellia's touch.

"No more…please…no…more" cries Elphaba.

A hard sob, slips past Mirellia's lips. Slowly, she turns and faces the others.

"Please step out" is all Mirellia wills herself to say.

"But…Elphie" protests Galinda.

"Needs to be cleaned up and re-dressed. I cannot do that, whilst there's people standing here, staring at her" slowly, Mirellia's eye drift back towards Elphaba's quivering form. "It will be hard enough…"

Nodding, Galinda gives Mirellia a soft smile, before turning in Avaric's arms.

"Come on…we better go talk to Siefer…make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble"

"Trouble seems to be his middle name" quirks Avaric.

"Not a good time honey…not a good time" replies Galinda, as she patronizingly pats the top of Avaric's head.

"Hey" protests Avaric.

"Come on" is all Galinda says, before stepping away.

Reluctantly, Avaric follows, and reaching the door he stops and turns back to face Mirellia.

"I'm sorry" is all Avaric says, before turning and disappearing down the long hallway.

Nessa stares silently back at her sister, trembling violently against the sheets. Her thin arms wrapped tight around her legs, curled hard against her chest. Her breathes were ragged, and blood pooled around her. Her beautiful ethereal skin paled to a deathly green color, lackluster and shimmering with sweat.

A lost child that was what Elphaba looked like within her sister's eyes, a lost, broken child, whom the world had shunned.

"Fabala" whispers Nessa.

"No! Go…away" whimpers Elphaba softly.

Mirellia turns and stares sadly back at Elphaba. Her heart breaks, seeing the green girl fall further and further into the darkness surrounding her.

Turning, she gives Nessa a small, watery smile.

"Come back in an hour"

"Will she be alright?" asks Nessa, her voice, barely rose above a whispered breath.

"I don't know…" is all Mirellia says, as she turns once more to stare back at Elphaba, thrashing and writhing in the bed.

Boq steps behind Nessa's chair. Tears brim within his eyes, seeing not only Elphaba, but Nessa tremble, nearly broke what was left of his heart. Two sisters, born from travesty, both walk the fine line of life…alone.

Sighing, his hand lowers and curls gently around her slender shoulder.

Feeling his touch, Nessa's head jerks up, tears once brimming along the edge of her eyes crest, before falling like liquid crystals down her slender cheeks.

"I'm here Nessie…I'm here" whispers Boq. Gently, his thumb moves and slides across her shoulder. A small gesture of comfort, but he knew that Nessa greatly appreciated it.

"Take me out of here Boq…please" whispers Nessa.

Nodding, Boq's hand rises and clenches around the handles of her chair. His head lifts and dark silver blue stares hauntingly into soft emerald.

"You'll allow us safe passage back…once you're through?" asks Boq gently.

"Yes" is all Mirellia says.

Nodding, he shifts, before turning on his heels and casting one last glance at the bed, turns and wheels Nessa away from the room.

Mirellia watches for a moment, before turning towards the bed. Tears shimmer within her eyes, hearing Elphaba's broken whimpers slip past her cracked lips.

Sighing, she carefully steps up next to the bed. Her hands rise, and clench around the bloodstained bedrails.

"Miss Elphaba" whispers Mirellia.

A gasping cry and Elphaba scoots herself away from Mirellia, and tucking her chin, hides herself away from the nurse, as the rest of her body curls into a tight ball.

"Miss Elphaba please…don't fall away from me" pleads Mirellia.

Whimpering cries skip across the silent symphony playing out by a silent orchestra, surrounding them. Mirellia stood there, frozen, watching Elphaba tremble and shake violently.

It took hours, but Mirellia finally managed to clean Elphaba up, address her wounds and put a fresh dress on her bruised and battered body.

The struggle, had been hard, and she was left panting and sweating, for she literally had to call in two nurses to hold Elphaba's thrashing body down on the bed, whilst she worked on cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Re-dressing her was yet another struggle, a battle that Mirellia was determined to win.

Exhausted and sore, Mirellia made her way to the waiting room, and pushing the doors open, gasped, seeing Siefer stand rigid before the fireplace. His hands reached up and grasped hard onto the mantle, and his back was arched, and his head bowed. The flicker of the flames danced eerily across his body; light and shadow, a child's play of nightmares.

Avaric stood beside him, talking softly in his ear. Every now and again, Siefer's hands would clench hard against the stone mantle; turning his knuckles and the tips of his fingers white, before loosening.

Galinda sat beside Nessa, holding the crippled Thropp's hand, in one, her other, and rubbed gently on her shoulder. Boq stood beside the two ladies, his eyes shifting between the two, a light conversation, dancing on his lips.

Absently, Mirellia's hand rose and cupped her bruised cheek; a gift, courtesy of the green girl. She couldn't blame her, the reaction. After all, Elphaba had just been raped but two hours ago.

Slowly her hand lowered, and her eyes shifted back up towards Avaric. The sound of feet shuffling and she tensed. Both Avaric and Siefer turn towards her. Soft angel blue and dark sapphire stares back at her. One with light and hope, sadness tinged around the rim, the other, anger and hatred.

Sighing Mirellia waits as Avaric steps towards her, Siefer, stays back, his dark sapphire eyes continue to bore into hers, making the nurse shiver.

Hearing his movement, Nessa and Galinda's heads snap up, their eyes glimmer as the blonde gracefully rises to her full height, her hand, still clutching tight to Nessa's.

"How is she?" asks Avaric gently.

"She's comfortable…we gave her a sedative…which seems to have calmed her" replies Mirellia softly.

For a split second, Siefer's eyes widen, seeing the hideous bruise, pulse against the nurses cheek. He knew it had to be Fae's work, and that alone, made his heart harden and his blood to boil.

Growling, he turned away his hand once resting placid at his side, tightens into a fist.

"May we see her?" asks Galinda softly.

Mirellia's attention had been drawn to Siefer. She had seen his movement, saw the way his eyes looked, staring at her bruised cheek. Her hand rose, and cupped the bruise, hiding it away from the others.

"Actually" starts Mirellia. Licking her lips, her eyes bore into the back of Siefer's head. _Please don't turn away from her now… _"She is only asking for Master Siefer"

"What?" gasps Siefer, as he spins around to stare wide, at the nurse.

"She's asking for you" replies the nurse softly.

"Me…why me?" asks Siefer, stunned.

"She wants you Siefer…she needs you…more than anything" answers Mirellia softly.

Turning, Siefer stares empty at the wall, the anger shimmers within. "She doesn't need me"

"Yes she does" cries Mirellia. Timidly, she steps away from the others. "She needs you Siefer…she's lost…destroyed…she needs your love, your comfort…please"

Turning, Siefer stares hard into Mirellia's eyes, searching, seeking any trace of a lie, swirling within. He found none. Sighing, he turns to face her. His fist relaxes and his shoulders slump.

"I…I can't" whispers Siefer brokenly. "She doesn't love me…not anymore…nor does she need me"

"Yes she does Siefer…you're her boyfriend…her lover…please" begs Galinda. "She needs you…you're the only one who can pull her back"

"And if I can't?" asks Siefer.

"Then all is lost" answers Mirellia gravely.

For a second, Siefer stands there, staring into the nurse's eyes. Hope and warmth, shimmers within, melting the ice slowly cresting over the edges of his heart.

He loved Fae, more than anything, and it hurt more than any of them would know, or care to understand, to turn away from her. His eyes dip, and his lips quiver.

Slowly he raises his head up and stares brokenly back into Mirellia's eyes.

"I'll go…but if-" starts Siefer.

"Please…" begs Mirellia.

She didn't need to say anymore, for he already understood. Nodding, he methodically made his way over towards Mirellia, and stopping, lifts his head and stares back into her emerald eyes.

"Go to her Siefer…only you can bring her back…only you can reach her" whispers Mirellia.

Weakly, Siefer manages a small, watery smile. His hand rises and cups her shoulder. Slowly, he leans his lips closer to her ear, so only she, can hear his words.

"You should put some ice on that"

"Thanks" smiles Mirellia.

Turning, Siefer pushes through the doors, leaving the others behind to wait, and hope, and pray.

The halls, the doors passed by him slowly. His heart thundered within his chest and blood pounded behind his ears. His breathes were hard, and ragged.

Inwardly, he didn't want to see her. All he wanted, all he desired, was to turn and walk out of the Infirmary, and never return. He wanted to leave Elphaba behind, for he just couldn't do it anymore. He was broken, hurt, _she _had hurt him, more than words ever could.

His head snapped up, and he stood rigid, for he had been so lost within his own thoughts, that he failed to realize that he was standing at the threshold of Elphaba's door.

Gulping, he slowly stepped inside.

The blinds were drawn, small splints of light cascading into the room, pushing away the shadows. The slight drip of the I.V, echoed within his ears, mirrored by the ragged, shallow breathes, dancing and dispelling within the air.

His eyes immediately snapped towards the bed. He stared at Elphaba's lithe form, lying limp on her side, her raven hair fell over her back and pooled behind her on the mattress. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were wound tight around her slender knees.

She was shivering, and slight whimpers pierced the air, cracking his heart. A sob, and Elphaba fell into silent tears, breaking and shattering what remained of her barriers.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Instantly, she stiffened. Every muscle tensed, and her breathing became hard.

"Go…away" snarls Elphaba weakly.

"Fae please…don't do this" pleads Siefer.

"You want gone…then go…I…no…want…you"

"So you'd rather me gone so you can go and fuck some nameless person!" snarls Siefer.

"No…so you can!" snaps Elphaba, as she snaps upright. Turning, she glares back at Siefer.

"Let me remind you _darling_…that it twas you but a few hours ago…allowing some _man _to screw you…not me" snarls Siefer. His temper rose, and his fist clenched.

"Bastard!" cries Elphaba. Her hand rises and slaps Siefer hard across the face.

Elphaba watches stunned, as Siefer's head snaps violently to the right, blood, drips from a cut on his lips.

Slowly, he turns, the anger blazing within his eyes.

"You want to play rough?" asks Siefer, his voice low and dark.

"You. Don't…Scare…Me" growls Elphaba as she rises high on her hunches.

Snarling, Siefer winds back, and slaps Elphaba hard across the face, making her fall to the sheets.

Siefer watches, as Elphaba's head snaps towards him, her eyes were dark, rage shimmered within. Methodically, she rose on her hunches, her eyes boring into his, and her lips were tense.

"Again" whispers Elphaba darkly.

Blinded by his rage, Siefer reaches back and slaps Elphaba hard against the side of her face. Again, she raises her eyes full of defiance, of rage and of hatred.

"Again!" snarls Elphaba.

Again, Siefer winds back and cracks Elphaba hard across the face.

Turning, Elphaba's hand reach out and grasp hard onto Siefer's head, and before he could move, she crashes her lips against his. Her hands moved and started to rip his shirt open.

Growling, she tore the ripped fabric away, revealing his muscular chest. She pulls away, her eyes glaring darkly into Siefer's. Her hands rise and curl, and with a roar, she stabs her nails deep into his flesh.

A hiss and Elphaba rakes her nails hard down his chest, leaving behind bloody lines.

Siefer stands rigid, his eyes staring wide back into enraged chocolate. He couldn't move, couldn't think. All he could do was stand there and stare, as Elphaba violently ripped away her dress.

Naked before him, her hand reaches up and cups the back of his head. Growling, she slams his face down towards her breast. His mouth opens, and closes tight around her nipple, sucking and biting it.

He felt her shiver against him, small moans of pleasure, slipped past her lips. And throwing her head back arched her back, allowing him better access to her breasts.

His hand absently reached up his fingers curled grabbed onto her other breasts, twisting and pulling the erect little nipple between the meats of his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't stop" growls Elphaba.

His head lowers, and opening his mouth, starts to nip and bite at her flesh as he makes his way down towards her center.

Moaning, Elphaba arches her back more as his lips venture close to her womanhood.

A whimper and her hands reach down and grab his head. Growling, she pulls his head back up and crashes her lips against his.

"Take me" growls Elphaba against his lips.

He didn't fight her he just didn't have the strength. Slowly, he lowered her down to the bed. His hands reach down and curling around the beltline of his pants, pull them away.

"Fuck me…now!" growls Elphaba.

Not hesitating, Siefer plunges into her. And throwing her head back lets out a loud, throaty moan as he moves within her.

A hard sob slips past her lips and her body quivers, feeling Siefer move within her. Weakly, she wound her arms around Siefer's neck, allowing him to push further within her. Her legs tremble as they rise and wrap around his waist.

A hard cry and Elphaba's fingers curl. Digging her nails into his flesh, she rakes them down his back, making it bleed.

"Harder…harder!" moans Elphaba.

Blindly, Siefer obeys. His arms reach around her neck. Growling, he pulls her tight against his body.

"Yes…harder…harder…hurt me…hurt me…please!" screams Elphaba.

Siefer's head snaps up, and his eyes widen. Elphaba, shivered beneath him, the color of her skin had paled and a light sheen of sweat, sparkled across the plain of emerald flesh.

His breath hitches, seeing the emptiness, shimmering within her eyes. The warm chocolate which first captured his heart had faded away, now emptiness replaced the light. Her dark, rich chocolate was like broken glass, shimmering and sparkling back at him. A fragment of the person she once was, was slowly fading away.

"Don't stop…please…hurt me!" cries Elphaba.

Siefer remains froze, the ice around his heart melts away, and the warmth, the light, slowly flickers back to life. Inwardly, he kicked himself, for if not for his anger, he would have seen it before. The emptiness, she was broken, truly broken through and through.

His arms unwind around her, and gently, his hand rise and cup her bruised cheeks. His head lowers, his lips hover mere inches away from hers.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

By this time, Nessa, Boq, Avaric and Galinda stand at the threshold of the door, tears brim within their eyes, watching the two.

"Fae" repeats Siefer again.

"No…hurt me…please! Make me feel dirty…punish me!" cries Elphaba, she was breaking down.

Gently, Siefer held his emerald angel within the protective comfort of his arms. Alone, in their solitude, he held his love, and allowed the sadness, the pain, to fill his heart.


	32. In My Remains

Bro'mance

Chapter 32

In My

Remains

_ AN: Another chapter down a new one up and ready. Thank you all who have reviewed the last chapter, and I deeply apologize for the heaviness and the content of that chapter. I had been debating for a long time, whether or not to have posted it as is, or take it down and re-write it. But thanks to Fae the Queen for helping me sort through my thoughts, and my own emotions, I've decided to keep it up. It's hard yet, but I still feel that it's important for the story, as will be showed in the coming chapters. But I do sincerely apologize for the last chapter and hope I did not offend anyone._

_ Shout outs go to TBLewis, your welcome for the spatula, and I'm glad it came in handy. Thank you very much for the review, you put a huge smile on my face. elphiesglinda, thank you very much for the review. JCBolt, thank you for the review. L8lyztwner, thank you very much for the review. Elphaba-WWW, thank you for the review, and your words have been wonderful, as is your friendship. Thank you so much. Keep smiling and remember, "Don't worry to much about the future, Yours will be as it will be. But only you can make it truly grand. Yours will be a wonderful future, filled with happiness, keep smiling, and hold your head up high. Fae the Queen, words cannot describe how having you here, reading these morbid stories of mine and reviewing has meant to me. Not to mention your valued advice, thank you so much for all your help. You're a wonderful person, and I feel lucky to have gotten to know you here on fanfiction. I dedicate this chapter to you, thank you. _

_Thank you all again and God Bless! Oh and the song used in the beginning is from Linkin Park: In My Remains, an incredibly moving song._

Silence reigned within the soft, melody of chaos, strumming like a soft violin throughout the room. A sob, a crescendo of silent tears, shatters the darkness fragmenting the light and making it dance within the ether.

A hard sob and Galinda turns and buries her face deep within Avaric's shirt. Her hands rose, and clutched at the soft material. Her fingers tremble as they curl into tight fists, the fabric, pulls beneath her fingernails, twisting and wrapping around the tips.

Avaric's heart clenched tight within his chest, feeling the golden angel tremble hard against him. Slowly, he winds his arms around her slender waist, and leaning down, presses a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm here Glinny…I'm here my treasure…my heart" whispers Avaric. Gently, he rests his cheek against the side of Galinda's head, and held her, shielding her, protecting her from the roaring waves, crashing and thundering deep within her heart.

Nessa's eyes flutter closed, and clenching her lips, turns away. She could not see this, for she couldn't bare to see her sister like this, reduced to but a fragment, an empty shell of the woman she once was. The sight of her, breaking, shattering, cracked her heart all the more.

"Boq" whispers Nessa.

Boq's eyes stared wide at the scene before him, Elphaba trembling violently beneath Siefer, her arms wrapped tight around his waist, urging him silently to continue his brutal assault against her body. Her hands fisted and with each scream, ripping through her throat, pounded hard against Siefer's back, bruising the skin.

Her slender legs curled and her toes pointed and stretched. She screamed, begged, pleaded for him to continue, to punish her, to hurt her, to scar her already fractured soul.

_Separate!_

She wanted to feel pain, agony, she desired it, craved it, yearned for it and yet her salvation was once again denied, by the hands of the man she loved, she trusted.

_Sifting through the wreckage..._

Siefer could feel it, for it burned deep within his heart; her soul, had melted away, reduced to liquid ash, slowly floating away within the silver silence of the midnight breeze. The fractured pieces dancing on the edge of the wind, carried away to an unknown destination, crystal snowflakes of ebony and silver gray.

_I can't concentrate!_

Slowly, Siefer's eyes dipped down and stared deep into Elphaba's empty, chocolate eyes. A hollowness a spark of death, shimmered within. His heart clenched, seeing the darkness slowly taking over, washing away the warmth, the life, from her eyes.

A sob slipped past his lips. Gently, his hand rose and cupped her bruised cheeks. He watched, as her eyes flickered closed, her head turned languidly to the side. She was avoiding looking into his eyes, and he knew why. She didn't want to see the love, the warmth, sparkling within. Fear, clenched tight within her frozen heart, fear that the light, the fire inflamed within his soul, would melt the ice encapsulated around her heart, melting it away, and exposing her once more; naked to the world. She wasn't ready…

_Searching for a message…_

He felt her turn away, and his heart cracked just a little bit more. He was losing her, he could feel it tight within his gut, and that alone, was shattering what was left of his soul, of his heart. His mind, he could feel it, slowly slipping away, falling down into the dark, precipice of sanity and elusion.

Softly, his hands pressed against her cheeks, the tips of his fingers curled, and he savored the feel of her skin against his. Gently, he turned Elphaba's head, until empty chocolate stared back into sparkling sapphire.

A sob and Elphaba once again tried to turn away. The message was clear, she didn't want him, she didn't love him. All she wanted was to fade away.

_In the fear and the pain…_

Broken and helpless, Siefer watched, as tears flooded Elphaba's eyes. Her arms slowly fell away, landing limp against her sides. Her body trembled hard sobs racked her slender frame. Weakly, she turned, her legs curled tight against her chest, and her arms wound loose around the elegant knob of her knees.

She was closing herself off again. And Siefer couldn't blame her. Her life had fallen fast into darkness, with nothing to stop her, nothing for her to reach onto, to grab and stop her descent into this abysmal prison of hell and darkness.

_Broken down and waiting…_

She was falling away, slipping through his fingers. And normally, he would have allowed her, but a voice echoed back at him, pleading silently to him to not give up, too continue the fight, and tear away the fabric of agony weaving around her slender body, freeing her from her bondage, and leads her back into the light.

_For the chance to feel alive!_

"Fae" whispers Siefer softly.

A sob clung to the edge of his lips. Swallowing down his anguish, the tips of his fingers rose, and lovingly glided down the slender slope of her cheek, to her quivering lips.

Memories floated on the winds of east, floating around him, enrapturing him within a ribbon silk of warmth and light. Slowly, his eyes closed, allowing the memories to wash over him, to fill him, and mend his breaking heart.

_The day he first saw Elphaba, walking through Shiz, her head held down, pain sparkling within her majestic eyes. He could see the heartache, feel it vibrate within his soul, and at that moment, he had sworn he would do whatever it took, to wash the pain away._

A soft smile crested against his lips, remembering the day he and Elphaba literally, ran into each other. The look on her face, the fire burning within her eyes as she stood, defiantly before him, the softness of her delicate features, when he spoke, when he touched her, and the taste of her lips.

_The night at the Ozdust, how elegant she looked. She was a star, shining brighter than all the other stars in the celestial sky. Her beauty outshined any of the other women there at the Ozdust. He relished the feel of her body, sliding across his, as they danced close on the dance floor, the feel of her hair brushing against his shoulders as he twirled her within the star casted room. Her scent, like Wild Jasmine and midnight, the brief flickering wisp of books and the western wind filled his senses, leaving him dizzy. And her eyes, Oz he could get lost, staring into her eyes. Like crystals, shimmering and entrancing him._

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

_The night when two became one, tangled within the sheets, the taste of her skin, of her sex, dancing on his lips, the sound of her panting, her sweet breath wafting over his skin, making him shiver._

_Now in my remains…_

Cold fingers rose and clenched tight around his fingers, knocking him from his thoughts, and shattering the memories dancing before him.

Startled, his head jerked, and his eyes dipped, seeing Elphaba stare back at him, anger, hatred, burning within. Slowly, her fingers curled, her nails digging into his flesh, and making them bleed. A snarl and Elphaba forcefully removes his hands away from her face. Weakly, she rises onto her elbows.

"No" replies Elphaba darkly.

"Fae…please don't shut me out" pleads Siefer.

"I…hate…you" snarls Elphaba darkly.

_Are promises that never came…_

"You don't mean it" whispers Siefer, slowly his hand rose and cupped her bruised cheek.

A wince and guilt washed over his heart. The bruise from Lythiram was bad enough, but the bruise caused by his own hands, had blackened her skin, and swelled. Small drops of crimson bubbled to the surface, teetering along the edge, before dancing lithely down her battered cheek.

Growling in rage, Elphaba's hand rose and clenched tight around Siefer's, her fingers curled and dug deep into his flesh. A small smile, tugged at her lips, seeing Siefer wince against the pain.

She relished it, seeing this man in pain; a tradeoff, to the pain, the agony that he had put her through. For he didn't know it, but Siefer had broken the promises forged, when the stars twinkled bright within the midnight symphony of the night, when the moon rose, and its silver rays caressed the land below, when two hearts melded into one.

_El…I'm here. I promise to never hurt you. I want to be the one to protect you. Too wash away your pain, and to wipe the tears from your eyes. Please…trust me…_

He had promised to never hurt her, and he had broken that promise, as all the others before him.

_Set the silence free!_

"Don't turn away from me" pleads Siefer again.

Roaring in rage, Elphaba slapped Siefer hard, across the face. Slowly, her hand lowered. Her fingers hurt, the tips still vibrated, feeling his skin against hers.

"You lie!" roars Elphaba.

"What?" gasps Siefer.

"You promise…never hurt me…to portect me…to love me…you lie!" roars Elphaba.

_To wash away the worst of me_

Siefer sat there, rigid, his ears rang and his heart jackhammered within his chest. One word, crashed within his mind, he had failed.

Slowly, his head lowered, and his eyes dipped to the sheets, tangled around his waist. His hands fell limp to his sides and the fingers dropped one by one, against his thighs.

_Come apart!_

"You just like him!...You just like him!" roars Elphaba, punctuating each word with a punch of her fist against Siefer's chest.

He didn't fight her, he didn't even try to block her punishes, for she was right. He was like _him_, though worse. He had vowed to never hurt the emerald angel. That he would never betray her as his brother did, and he had failed.

So silently, he took the beating, took it with pride, for that was the least he could do, for all his trespasses, for all the pain, for all the damage, that he had wrought upon the woman he loved.

_Falling in the cracks…_

Methodically, Elphaba rose on her hunches, both her hands fisted tight against her sides, and raising them high in the air, punched at Siefer's chest and shoulder.

Tears poured from her eyes, burning her skin, but she didn't care, the pain of the flesh, could not compare to the agony, beating, pulsing within her wretched heart.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You bastard! I hate you!" screams Elphaba.

_Of every broken heart…_

Galinda turned, and her eyes widened, watching as Elphaba beat Siefer. Tears shimmered within her eyes, and her heart broke, the waves of Elphaba's agony, crashed hard against her, breaking down her barriers, making her weak, and vulnerable to the outside world.

Absently, her hands curled into fists. One rose, and rested hard against her chest, where her breaking heart, pulsed weakly within the confines of her ribcage.

Long black lashes fluttered, veiling soft cerulean. She could feel Elphaba's heartbreak, for it transcended time, space itself, rippling waves of agony, soaring throughout the hemisphere, eviscerating everything that it touches.

_Digging through the wreckage of your disregard…_

Nessa's eyes flickered, and widened, watching her sister beat the man whom she supposedly loved. A scold, danced just at the tip of her tongue. She was about to admonish her sister's behavior, but a strong hand reaches down, and grasps onto her shoulder.

Startled, she turns and stares wide at Boq, standing rigid behind her, his silver blue eyes staring empty at Elphaba and Siefer, hidden tears, sparkled within.

He could feel it, his heart breaking, the fine lines cracking and splitting. It hurt, for the pain was agonizing, seeing his childhood friend, broken and damaged beyond repair.

_Sinking down and waiting…_

"Boq?" asks Nessa softly.

_For the chance…_

Silence, follows, and Nessa remains, sitting tense in her chair, her hands ringing tight within her lap. Inwardly she shivered, seeing the coldness, the pain, flickering within his eyes.

A part of her wondered what the Munchkin boy, whom she had desired since childhood, was thinking.

"Just…let her be" sighs Boq finally.

"I hate you! I hate you hate you hate you!" screams Elphaba.

Siefer waited, allowing his body to take the beating he so rightly deserved. He waited, knowing that the strength within Elphaba's broken body would soon wane.

"I. HATE. YOU!" cries Elphaba, before collapsing hard against his chest. Her forehead resting against his collar bone, the tip of her nose trembled bumped against his ribcage, and her lips, a mere whispered breath away, quivered, her hard, ragged breathes washed over his skin, making him shiver.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

_To feel alive!_

Slowly, Siefer wound his arms tight around Elphaba's trembling body. Her ragged breathing turned to hard sobs, and violent tears, slid down her cheeks, burning and melting the flesh, leaving dainty little scars behind.

She trembled violently against him, and for a split second, Siefer feared, another seizure was cresting just above the horizon. She was distraught, broken, and hysterical, everything he had vowed, she would never be again.

A watery sob slipped past his lips. Slowly, he bent down and kissed the top of Elphaba's head.

"I love you" whispers Siefer.

_Now in my remains…_

"No" trembles Elphaba, her voice was weak, and hoarse.

Weakly, her arms rose, her hands lifted and cupped loose around his shoulders. Hesitantly, she pulled away, her broken eyes stared lifeless back into shimmering sapphire.

"You can't" cracks Elphaba's voice.

_Are promises that never came…_

"Why not mon ange?" asks Siefer. Gently, his had rose and cupped her quivering cheek.

She winced, feeling the pads of his fingers skim against her bruise pulsing in quivering time with her breaking heart. A moan, a whisper of heartache danced within, reminding her that it was his fingers, his hand, which brought about the pain.

"I'm…bad…horrors…that what…I' am" whispers Elphaba hoarsely.

"Fae no" cries Siefer. Closing his eyes, he presses a tender kiss to her forehead. Crying, Elphaba roughly pulls away. "You're not bad…you're not. Your beautiful…an angel sent from heaven"

"No" whimpers Elphaba, shaking her head furiously.

"Why can't you believe me?" asks Siefer, a twinge of sadness and hurt, echoed deep within his voice. "Why can't you let me in?"

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes lowered to the bed. Her hands fell away from his shoulders, and laced loose within the sheets. Her short raven hair fell over her shoulders, darkening her appearance, and her lip quivered.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer. Slowly, his hand rose, ready to cup her cheek, but Elphaba pulls away.

Siefer watches, as Elphaba takes in a shuddering breath, before slowly raising her head back up, her dark chocolate eyes stared empty into his, making his breath hitch, and his heart to twist.

"You broke promise…promise made…long ago" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

Weakly, Elphaba crumpled down to the sheets. Her legs curled against her chest, one arm wrapped loose around her knees, the other curled up, and the tips of her fingers lithely pressed against her quivering chin.

"Fae please forgive me" pleads Siefer.

"I go…I want…go…far…away" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"I won't let you" replies Siefer darkly.

Elphaba's head snaps up and her eyes darken. Methodically, her head rises a little off the bed and her lips curl.

"You took me away!" snarls Elphaba.

"What?" asks Siefer stunned.

"You rip me away from paradise! Where mama was! Where I free!" cries Elphaba in rage.

_Set the silence free!_

Siefer and the others remained stunned, unable to move or breathe. She had been ripped away, from Heaven? Had Fae truly went to Heaven, where her immortal spirit could be free from her imprisonment here in Oz? Had she really been freed from her gilded cage?

"Heaven…you were in heaven?" asks Siefer.

"Yes! I happy there…it safe…no pain…no hurt…where mama flew" replies Elphaba.

"Oh Oz" whispers Siefer. Weakly, he falls to the bed, his eyes stared wide back into enraged chocolate.

"I hate you…for now…and to eternity! You took me away from Mama!" screams Elphaba.

_To wash away the worst of me…_

"Oh Oz Fae what have I done" whispers Siefer brokenly.

_Like an army…falling…one by one by one…_

Galinda's legs trembled, before giving out beneath her. Gracefully, she fell to the ground, her eyes empty, stared off into the oblivion of the night. Elphaba's words, echoed deep within her ears. She was in Heaven, where the Mother she had lost so many years ago, had been, waiting for her, reaching for her, ready to wrap her in the warmth of her arms and hold her close, and kissing away her tears, her pain.

Avaric stumbled, before crashing to the ground. His heart, literally felt as if it had exploded within his chest. Never, in all his imaginations, could such an injustice be wrought upon an innocent soul.

Elphaba had been free, a sparrow gliding on the gale wind, free from her cell, from her wretched body which had only brought pain and suffering into her life.

"Elphaba" whispers Avaric brokenly.

Boq stumbled, his hands reached up and grasped hard onto the handles of Nessa's chair. Steadying himself, his feet slip beneath him. A gasp and he falls hard onto his knees. Limply, his hands slipped away, and fell to his sides.

"Mama…" whispers Nessa brokenly.

_Like an army…falling…one by one by one…_

_Now in my remains…_

"You took me…away from Mama!" screams Elphaba hysterically.

Siefer sat there, numb, her words echoing deep within his mind. His heart lurched, before twisting violently within his chest. Tears flooded his eyes and every muscle within ached. A throbbing pounded within his head, as the full weight of his betrayal, slams into him.

He had not only betrayed her by his words, but by his actions. She had pleaded for him to release her from her gilded cage, to allow her to fly free, to be at peace, and to leave the darkness, the pain behind.

"Fae" whispers Siefer. Slowly, his hand rose, and cups her cheek, but at the feel of his skin gliding across hers she jerks away. His hand hovers, trembling in the air before falling limp to the bed below. "I'm so sorry"

"No…no say sorry! Me want to be mad at you! I hate you! I hate you!" screams Elphaba.

She was growing hysterical again, and he couldn't blame her. And ignoring the protests of his mind, Siefer rose and gathered the trembling woman in his arms, and held her close.

Elphaba thrashed and writhed within his grasp. Her hands balled into fists, punching him and biting him, all in a feeble attempt to break free and fall further into the decrepit darkness of her blackened soul.

Wincing, Siefer clenched his jaw and closing his eyes, forced the numbness within to wash over his body, stilling the pain inflicted upon him by rages hatred.

He deserved this, and more. So silently, he took his punishment, whilst holding the woman he loved, tight in his arms, soothing away her pain, and cradling her fractured body.

"I love you Fae" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"No! No I hate you…I hate you…I hate you!...I hate you!" screams Elphaba.

"I know you do sweetheart…and I'm so…so sorry" whispers Siefer, before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

His hand rose and cupped the back of her head, the other slide slowly around her waist, and closing his eyes, he lowered his head down to rest at the crook of her neck.

"I hate you…I hate you…I hate you!" cries Elphaba.

Unable to fight anymore, Elphaba collapses against Siefer's chest once more. Slowly, and gently, Siefer lowered them down to the covers twisted around them.

Laying her down, his hand reaches down and grabs at the covers pushed down towards the end of the bed. And pinching the soft fabric between his fingers pulls it up and over their bodies, shielding them from the cool kiss of the night's air.

"I want my mommy" cries Elphaba brokenly.

"Shhhh…shhhh…chut, plus de larmes mon amour" whispers Siefer, before turning and pressing a tender kiss to her heated forehead. _Hush, no more tears my love_

Elphaba shivered hard beneath his touch, and a soft whimper, slipped past her quivering lips. She was so weak, so broken, damaged beyond repair. Only a few loose strands of Elphaba's soul, of her sanity remained, the rest, had been swept up by the Western currents.

"Niente piu lacrime amore mio…sono qui…sono qui" whispers Siefer gently. _No more tears my love…I'm here…I'm here_

"Mommy…I…want my mommy" cries Elphaba.

One by one, Galinda and the others rise, their eyes shimmer with tears, watching Siefer hold Elphaba, trembling violently beneath the sheets, tears dancing down her cheeks, bruising and burning her skin.

She was breaking down, and the others couldn't help, but sigh in relief, for she needed to, she had held all her pain, all her emotions and the emptiness within her for too long. And now, now was the time to let it all break free.

"Ho te amore mio…ho te e non la lascero mai andare" whispers Siefer tenderly. _I've got you my love...I've got you and I'm never letting you go_

"Mama…mama please" cries Elphaba.


	33. Choices

Bro'mance

Chapter 33

Choices

_Go away…_

_ Fae…please don't shut me out_

_ You want go…then go!_

_ Fae?_

_ HURT ME! HURT ME NOW! MAKE ME FEEL DIRTY! PUNISH ME!_

"Fae…"

_I hate you hate you hate you hate you!_

Startled, Siefer's eyes snapped open, and jerked back. His dark, sapphire eyes stared dazed at the figure, lying beside him. His breathing was hard, his heart pounded hard within his chest and his head ached.

The dream, the voices, mere echoes of the past, dance within his mind, and skipped across the gentle plain of his subconscious, tearing and cutting his heart to shreds.

Slowly, he pulled himself up, the sheets falling from his mighty shoulders and pooling within the bowl of his lap. His dark, sapphire eyes stared empty, broken, at the woman, languidly spooned against his chest. Her head, tilted, rested against the pillow, a small frown pulled on her lips, and her eyes clenched and unclenched in time with her raggedy breathes.

Her raven hair pooled around her, and a few of the ends, twisted around her slender fingers. One arm rested against her chest, and the tips of her fingers, lightly pressed against her pale lips. The other, lay across her chest.

"Fae" whispers Siefer softly.

Tenderly, he reached towards her, the tips of his fingers lithely brushed against her cheek. A small whimper and Elphaba stirred.

Stilling his movement, he watched, and waited.

Elphaba moved, before falling once more beneath the folds of slumber, a pained expression, flickers across her face.

"Mommy" whispers Elphaba softly, pain tinged deep within her voice.

Stiffening, Siefer's hands slowly fall away; one by one, the pads hit the mattress, and slowly curl, pulling the silk beneath the tips. His eyes widen, as the echo of the horrors of hours ago, ricocheted within his mind.

_Fae?_

_ No, no I hate you! You take…me away…from Mama!_

"You were in heaven" whispers Siefer.

_You rip me away from paradise! Where mama was! Where I free!_

"What have I done to you?" whispers Siefer, half to himself, half to the emerald angel, lying broken before him.

"Mommy" whimpers Elphaba.

Siefer watches as Elphaba weakly curls further away. Her legs rise and tuck against her chest. Pain, and confusion flickers across her gentle features, before she stills.

Slowly, the tips of Siefer's fingers touch her quivering lips. A silent hiss and tears of regret, of anguish, shimmer within his eyes.

Elphaba had been in Heaven, a place of peace and serenity, where her fractured soul could once again heal, and become whole once more. And he and the others had selfishly ripped her away. Away from the serenity she so desperately yearned for, and away from the loving arms of her mother.

"Siefer?" came a timid voice.

Startled, Siefer jerked away. His eyes flashed, before softening. Galinda and Avaric stood by the door, their eyes filled with tears of anguish.

Slowly, Galinda took a step towards him, her hands folded together in a silent prayer, rested placid, against her chest. Her slender lips quivered and her body trembled.

"Glin…how…how long?" asks Siefer.

"A few hours" replies Galinda.

"You guys have been standing there the entire time?" asks Siefer surprised.

"We left soon after you and Elphie fell asleep. We just returned" answers Galinda. Timidly, she steps closer to the bed.

Siefer watches, as Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes flutter towards the bed, and soften, as she stares down at the pained expression, marring Elphaba's delicate features.

"Even in her sleep…she can't find peace" whispers Galinda hoarsely.

Startled, Siefer turns, and his eyes lower, pain shimmers within, watching as Elphaba trembled beneath the sheets. Her lips quiver and her eyes clench. Soft whimpers of pain slip free from her lips.

"She's dreaming" whispers Siefer.

Galinda watches, as the tips of Siefer's fingers rise, and gently glide across the elegant slope of he bruised cheek. And rising up, tenderly tucks a few loose strands of raven hair behind her ear.

"Will she ever find peace?" asks Galinda softly.

"I…I don't know Glin…I wish I had the answers…but I don't" chokes out Siefer. Defeated, Siefer hangs his head in shame. His fingers fall away.

"Perhaps…it would be wise for you to go and get some fresh air?" offers Avaric.

"No…no I don't want to leave Fae…not now…not when I've broken through" whispers Siefer. Slowly, his eyes rise, and stare back at Elphaba's face.

"You've chipped away at the surface…there's still many more barriers to shatter…before you can reach her heart" replies Avaric gently.

Sometime, whilst Siefer was lost within the sea of agony, Avaric had made his way towards the bed. And standing behind Galinda, his hand rises and cups her slender shoulder.

"The battle is not yet over...there's still many more fights…more challenges ahead" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"She at least opened up…now…at least we know why…she's been so angry" offers Galinda.

"No…no that was only a fragment…there's more" whispers Siefer.

"How…how do you know that?" asks Galinda startled.

"I can feel it" is all Siefer says.

The room lapsed into silence, with the emerald angel's guardian's standing over her, watching over her. A silent vow, danced on their lips. A vow to do wash away the heartache, the pain from Elphaba's heart, and restore her once more, to the woman she once was.

Siefer laid beside her the rest of the night, holding her close and wiping the tears from her eyes. A whimper, and Siefer would lean down, and trail light butterfly kisses down her forehead, to the tip of her nose, and finally ending at her soft, quivering lips.

The nightmares had started, and the heart wrenching screams which followed, cracked the hearts of all who stood before the wall darkness, crashing in and around the broken angel.

"Mama!" screams Elphaba.

Instantly, her body stiffens, and her legs thrashed out, kicking away the blankets. Her face contorted into anguished expressions, and her lips tightened. Her hands fisted and un-fisted against at her sides, and every now and again, her fist would rise, and punch at her skull as she screamed into the night.

Trembling, Siefer would gently gather Elphaba's writhing body in his arms, and hold her close. His hand would rise and cup her cheek, as he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, and whispered words of comfort, hoping, wishing his words would reach her, and wash away the pain.

Galinda and Avaric stood beside him, watching, and trembling. A helpless feeling washed over their bodies, cracking their hearts, for there was nothing they could do to help quell the pain, the terror from the destroyed woman, screaming before them.

Nessa turned away, unable to watch as her sister fought, writhed and thrashed violently within Siefer's arms. Her fists would rise, punching herself in the head, and occasionally hitting Siefer in the chest.

"Fabala" whispers Nessa brokenly.

"No…no get away…don't…touch me…no, no Mommy! Mommy!" screamed Elphaba.

Clenching her eyes, Elphaba threw her head back, as she let loose a bloodcurdling scream, making Siefer, Galinda and Avaric tremble in horror.

"Shh…Shhh mon ange" whispers Siefer, his voice cracking.

"Mommy…mommy help! Please…mommy!" screams Elphaba.

Siefer's eyes widen, feeling Elphaba's body stiffen hard within his arms. Her toes pointed and her fingers opened and spread wide. Every muscle within her body stretched and the bones cracked beneath the strain.

"Shh mon ange…revenir à moi ... s'il te plaît ... ne pas tomber" cries Siefer, heartache echoed within his voice, hearing his angel scream in agony. _Come back to me please…don't fall away_

"No…no get away…go away! Don't…don't touch me…Mommy!" screams Elphaba.

The trembles, once assailing Galinda's body fades away, the pain flickers back into the darkness, as a new found determination, alights her eyes.

Stilling her heart, Galinda gracefully steps away from Avaric's embrace, and unwavering, steps up next to the bed. Her eyes flicker up to stare into the anguish, the agony, shimmering within Siefer's eyes.

Her eyes flutter towards Elphaba's pained face, and a small smile, tugs at the sides of Galinda's lips.

Slowly, she leans down, until her soft lips, were a mere whispered breath, away from Elphaba's ears, and closing her eyes, muttered a small chant beneath her breath.

A gossamer mist of gold, white and pink dances around Elphaba's stiff body flickers of pink and emerald shimmer, before dinning back into the darkness.

And as the mist fades, Elphaba's body slowly goes limp within Siefer's arms.

A small wisp of air and Elphaba's head languidly falls back into the crook of Siefer's arm, and rolls weakly to the side, her slender nose bumps against his chest.

"What…what did-"starts Siefer, his eyes flash up towards Galinda.

A calm expression washes over Galinda's delicate features. A soft smile, crests along her lips. Slowly, her delicate fingers rise and reach towards Elphaba's limp form.

Siefer watches, as the tips of her fingers, lightly trace the elegant slope of Elphaba's cheek, and cupping it within the palm of her hand.

"She's asleep…that's all" whispers Galinda, her eerily calm.

"How?" asks Siefer.

"A simple sleep charm…that's all" smiles Galinda, her eyes flicker towards Siefer.

"Who…who taught you that?" asks Avaric gently.

Galinda's eyes flash towards Elphaba's still face. Her eyes soften, as tears flood her eyes, making the soft cerulean shimmer and sparkle.

"Elphie…she…she taught me the enchantment" answers Galinda softly.

"Why would she teach you that?" asks Nessa.

"Elphie…often had nightmares…horrible ones…like this…she had asked me to use the spell to put her back to sleep…to save her from its horrors" answers Galinda softly.

"Nightmares…of what?" asks Nessa shocked.

She couldn't believe her sister would suffer from such horrendible nightmares, though it was easy to understand why. The horrors she had lived through, still resonated deep within her soul, its torments, never leaving her; a ghost, a phantom, forever haunting her dreams.

"Of her past…her father" is all Galinda says.

Silence lapse, as the friends allow the words Galinda had just spoken, to seep into their minds.

Elphaba had suffered greatly in her decadent childhood. And it would seem that the torments, the horrors, still had not left her.

Slowly, Galinda's head rises, the determination returning to her eyes.

Her head turns, and she once again stares back, into Siefer's broken eyes.

"I can make it all go away"

"What?" asks Siefer, his head snaps up, turns and stares confuse, back at Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes.

"I can make her forget…I know a spell…an enchantment…that can erase the horrors she has suffered" replies Galinda.

"The rape?" asks Nessa.

"The beatings by her father?" asks Avaric.

"Being in Heaven" finishes Galinda.

Siefer considers it. Would it be wrong, to erase those memories? Would that right the wrongs casted upon her? Would that finally give Elphaba the peace, she so rightly deserved.

"I can't erase her childhood…but I can erase the memory of the rape, and of her being in Heaven…and seeing your mother" finishes Galinda, as she turns to face Nessa. "The decision…is up to you though.

Slowly, Galinda turns and stares back at Siefer.

He was deep in thought. And at war.


	34. The Decision

Bro'mance

Chapter 34

The Decision

_AN: Wow, I'm just stunned! The amount of reviews have shocked me! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys really made my day. Thank you all for the wonderful support, it means so much to me. Huge shout outs go to Fae the Queen! Thank you for reviewing, and yes, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind is a wonderful movie, and there's nothing wrong with watching it. Thank you so much for the review, and for allowing me to rant and rave over ideas. You're so sweet! TheHappyobsessedwickedfan3611, lol you and TBLewis seem to be the only ones who agree that Galinda should perform the spell. I hope the rest of your plan ride went well, and that your move has gone smooth. By the way, I'm still waiting for an update. Don't make me blackmail you again. I'm watching you. Lol. Yeah, Siefer is kind of being bi-polar right now, but can you blame the guy? He's been through so much. Not that I'm trying to placate him, but still. Thank you so much for the review! Take care and can't wait to read more of your wonderful story! TBLewis, in answer to your question…you'll just have to wait and see. Lol, aint I a stinker? Thank you for the review! You're a gem! L8lzytwner, thank you so much for the review, and for listening to my nonsensical ramblings. Your wayyyy to sweet! Lol. Hugs! MyVisionIsDying! I've missed you! Glad to see you back! Wow you caught up really fast, AMAZING! Fifty Shades of Green? Clever. Thank you so much for the review!_

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama, need I say more? Lol. This may be my last update for a while. This weekend is going to be a busy one, but I'll try and update again tonight, that is…if there's enough reviews…lol, just kidding. Anyways, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and for staying with this story. Your support really means a lot to me! Thank you all and God Bless!_

_I can make it all go away_

Siefer's mind was a turbulent typhoon of emotions, a thunderstorm, booming just beyond the horizon, and cresting over his subconscious. Darkness, mixed with light, shimmering and dancing before his eyes. Galinda's words, echoed deep within his mind.

_I can't erase her childhood…_

Was it really that simple? Could a simple spell, erase all the torment, all the pain casted down upon this innocent soul, who's only punishment, was to be born green?

Could it really wash away the pain, the agony, wipe the slate clean, and give Fae a clean start? Would her mother forgive us for this trespass? Could he?

Internally, Siefer wrestled with the decision presented by the blonde beauty, standing tall before him; a feat that was actually quite hilarious, if not the situation was so dire, for the consequences alone, were much, much too high. He was at war with himself, a battle forged between what his selfish heart yearned for, and what he desired, what he hungered for.

Could he stand tall, and face the crashing waves descending down upon him, if it were not to work? If the spell was to be broken, and Fae realized the trespass made upon her mind? A violation far worse than that of the body for he knew that if it would work, it would not only shatter what remained of Elphaba's soul, but of the remains of her already broken heart as well.

She would be lost, powerless to stop her descent into madness. She would willingly slip beneath the riptide of despair, allowing it to wash over her, caressing her, and enveloping her within its ebony serenade; a crack, in a never-ending castle of glass. Shimmering, shining in all its glory, before shattering into oblivion.

On the one hand, Elphaba would forget her time in Heaven, seeing her Mother, and touching, and finally holding the woman who had flown away on angel's wings, when she was an innocent child of four.

The rage would be but a distant memory, fading beneath the shores of Chaos, the rape erased forever into the pages of time. The Violence would shatter, and she would no longer be lost, swept away by Chaos's violent Symphony. The pain would disperse, shatter like crystal ash, carried away by the edge of the silver breeze.

_But I can erase the memory of the rape..._

A shuddering breath and Siefer's eyes flutter closed. His heart jackhammered tight within his chest, and his fingers tingled. Blood pounded behind his ears and his mind was reeling, dipping and swerving within a riptide of violence and chaos, of turmoil and despair.

His hands absently clenched tight into a trembling fist, and slowly rose up towards his chest. The nails of his fingers dug deep into the palm of his hand, pearls of crimson bubbles to the surface, cresting over the surface, and dancing between his tight knuckles, before splattering to the ground.

_Of being in Heaven…_

A low growl, vibrated deep within his throat. Turning, his fisted hand opened, and sliced through the air, and pounded hard, against his thigh.

Galinda and the others ignored him. They knew it would be unwise, to disturb Siefer, especially now. The decision was his and his alone, for he was the Keeper, the Guardian to her heart, the one who had vowed to protect her, and shield her from pain, and torment.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open, and darkened sapphire rose once more to gaze upon the writhing form, of his beloved, twisting and thrashing violently in the bed; the sheets wrapped tight around her thin body. Sheens of sweat, sparkled against her lackluster skin, a few strands of hair, clung to her forehead. Her eyes were clenched tight, and her lip was clenched tight. Soft, pain filled whimpers, slipped past her quivering lips, breaking his heart all the more.

_And of seeing and holding the Mother…you both lost…_

Slowly, his body relaxed, his muscles loosened, and slowly, his eyes softened. The tears once gone, flood his eyes, making the gentle sapphire within, shimmer in the silver mist of the full moon.

It was true the spell would wash away the torments, the memories of her time in Paradise, when she beheld the mother she lost to Death's violent tide. Her fractured soul could heal and pieces of her shattered heart would be made whole once again, sealing away the cracks, and filling in the fissures.

Her broken body would heal, and she could once again rise out of the ashes of Destruction, to become the woman she once was. The woman he had lost to Violence and Darkness. The woman his heart yearned for to return, to hold close, and taste her sweetened lips.

"Fae" whispers Siefer, his voice, but a whispered breath.

_I can make it all go away Siefer…we can finally get our Elphie back…_

Slowly, Siefer's eyes fluttered closed, his thoughts grounded him, and drowned out his heartache. A small smile, crested along his lips, for he couldn't help, but indulge in the splendor of having his Fae back, whole, and complete, happy and smiling. Loving him, wanting him near, and never wanting him to let her go again.

_You know the consequences…you know what could happen…what __**would**__ happen…_

Siefer's eyes snap open, a hard gasp, and he stumbles awkwardly away from the bed.

His hand reaches out, and grasps hard onto the bedrail, stopping his descent to the ground. Grinding his teeth, he weakly forced his other arm to reach for the bedrail. His fingers stretch, and one by one, grasp firm onto the rail.

A grunt and Siefer pulls himself back to his full height. His breathing was hard, ragged, and his heart jackhammered hard within his chest, and his mind was reeling. He could hear, feel the blood pounding behind his ears, making his stomach twist and knot.

_Who…who in Oz…_

A whimpering scream knocks Siefer from his thoughts. His eyes flash towards the bed and his heart drops. Elphaba lied rigid against the mattress, the sheets moved, revealing the violent bruises and gashes marring her fragile body.

A whimper, and weakly, a hand rises and fists, and trembling, slams down hard on the top of her head. Her fingers reach out, and curling fisted a handful of hair. A violent scream and Elphaba viciously rips several strands of her raven hair from her head. A heart wrenching scream, followed.

"No! Get off me! Stop!" screams Elphaba, her voice was hoarse, and heavy with tears.

Closing his eyes, Siefer turned away, his heart, simply could not take watching his Fae, fall further and further away; torpedoing fast, like a shooting star, into the distant night.

Heaving a heavy breath, Siefer's eyes slowly fluttered open, and Galinda gasped.

The light, the love within Siefer's eyes, was slowly starting to fade. The trauma, the pain was starting to wear on the young Prince's heart. And she secretly feared that one more disaster would shatter Siefer completely.

She knew the solution offered held dire consequences. Consequences, which may lead to losing Elphaba forever within the solitude of her darkness and despair, and yet, she was still willing to risk it, if only to give her Elphie, some peace.

Another bloodcurdling scream, and Galinda turns, her eyes widen, seeing Elphaba seize violently in the sheets. Her arms contorted into gruesome positions, and her fingers curled, bending awkwardly; a whispered threat of snapping in two, echoed within her mind. Her legs kicked out, and turned inward.

A new nightmare, worse than the others crests just along the horizon, and Elphaba, already falling fast into its silken folds. Her slender body trembled, and seized, her fingers contorted and curled, snagging the sheets to pool beneath her nails, and her eyes clenched tight.

"No! No get off me!...Mommy…mommy please! Help me!" screams Elphaba.

"Fae" cries Siefer.

Closing her eyes, and stilling her rapid heartbeat, Galinda slowly leans in closer to Elphaba's ear and softly whispered the chant.

In seconds, Elphaba's body falls limp, the pain, slowly fades and her delicate features soften. A soft sigh, and her head falls languid against the pillow, a slight tightness around her eyes, before the sleep chant takes hold over her mind, sending her a drift within a sea of dreams.

"I…I want…my…mommy" whimpers Elphaba softly, brokenly.

Tears flood Galinda's and her lips quiver. Slowly, she leans closer, until her lips are but a whispered breath away from Elphaba's nose. A soft sob and her trembling fingers rise and thread through Elphaba's raven hair, smoothing out the knots.

"Hush Hush îngerul meu ... nu mai plânge dulce mea" whispers Galinda.

Siefer watches stunned, unable to move, nor think.

Galinda's flutter closed, and leaning in closer, presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. _Hush, hush my angel…don't cry my sweet._

"Mama" cries Elphaba feebly.

"Uimh deora níos mo milis, tá mé anseo" whispers Galinda softly. Her head lifts and her fingers thread softly through the silk of Elphaba's raven hair. _No more tears my sweet…I'm here_

Slowly, the pain fades away, and Elphaba once again falls fast asleep. The steady, rhythmic tempo of her soft breathes calm the blonde's heart, and washes away the fear.

Taking in a shaky breath, Galinda leans down and presses one last kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before rising to her full height.

Siefer stands beside her, his body rigid and his eyes wide as saucers. His lips tremble, as he struggles to find the words dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"I…I thought you said the charm would put her to sleep?" asks Siefer finally, his voice hoarse.

"Normally it does, but…" trails off Galinda.

"The nightmares are worse than what the spell was originally used for?" asks Nessa softly.

Weakly, Galinda nods, the sadness returns. Her hand slowly rises and presses against her chest. She could feel it, her heartbeat pounding hard against the tips of her fingers.

The anger returns, and Siefer's eyes darken. His hands, once resting placid against his sides tighten into fists, and tremble. Turning, he glares back at Elphaba's lithe form, before snapping his sights back at the blonde.

"You expect me to believe the spell you wish to weave upon Fae, will actually help? When a simple sleep chant can't even quell the nightmares!" roars Siefer.

"The memory spell is strong enough to eradicate memories. It _will _work!" snarls Galinda.

"As well as the sleep charm?" growls Siefer, as he points a menacing finger towards Elphaba's trembling form.

The charm worked, for Elphaba was once again asleep, but the echo of the nightmares still haunted her, leaving her weak, and trembling in fear. Soft whimpers of pain, slipped past her quivering lips.

"I _told _you…the sleep charm Elphie gave me was used only to affect the nightmares she'd been plague with since childhood! The nightmares she is experiencing now are far stronger!" snaps Galinda.

"And the memories? What makes them any different than the nightmares Glin?" asks Siefer darkly.

"Memories are but silent dreams…a picture movie with no end in sight. The memory spell can wipe those clean…giving Elphie the chance she needs…to heal, and return to us" argues Galinda.

"And if she remembers? What then?" asks Siefer.

"She won't" is all Galinda says.

"Glin" starts Avaric, but stops, seeing Galinda whip around to face him, a dark glare, shimmering within her eyes. "This isn't some easy quick fix. You're talking about messing with a person's mind…an infraction of the highest degree. You mess with her memories, and the consequences could be dire…she could lose herself"

"So you wish Elphie to suffer with the memories of being ripped away from Heaven…away from her mother?" snarls Galinda.

"I don't relish what we did Glin…we hurt her…but what you are asking of us…what you are planning…would only damage her further, and I for one, cannot condone such" replies Avaric.

"We've all done damage to Fabala's soul…to her heart, and I cannot, nor do I wish to do anymore" adds Nessa.

"You don't want the sister you remember, the sister you love to return?" asks Galinda incredulously.

"That's not what I said Glin and you know it! Don't put words in my mouth. Yes I want Fabala to come back…but to mess with her memories is a sin and I will not be for it" snarls Nessa.

"They have a point Galinda" replies Siefer.

"What?" asks Galinda shocked. She had wagered that Siefer at least, would be on her side.

"She's already broken Glin…anything further…would destroy her completely. Besides…it's no guarantee that the spell would work nor hold. Memories are a powerful thing…with a Will of their own"

"You're just saying that because you want Elphie to suffer" snarls Galinda darkly.

"Excuse me!"

"You just want Elphie to suffer! Admit you! You get great pleasure out of seeing Elphaba in pain! Suffering for your stupidity!" roars Galinda.

Growling, Siefer grabs hard onto Galinda's arms, stilling her. His eyes burn and a fire ignited within. That was the last straw. It was one thing to be called brainless, but to be accused of wanting, enjoying seeing his Fae in pain…well, he wouldn't stand for it.

"How dare you accuse me of such! I love her damnit!" roars Siefer.

"You loved her so much that you would beat her like her father! Rape her when she was vulnerable!" screams back Galinda.

"What I've done…does not equate to the atrocities you wish to force upon Fae! You're talking about messing with a person's mind!" roars Siefer.

"And if it gives her peace?" asks Galinda, not backing down.

"The peace the spell would give would be futile…short lived. What relief she would receive could not undo the damage done, once she regains the memories once lost. I will not stand by you and allow you to do such!" roars Siefer.

"The memories won't return!" snarls Galinda.

"And if you're wrong? Are you truly willing to live with the consequences? You've seen Fae's rage…seen how she has reacted thus far to everything. Are you truly willing to stand here and face the rage that is sure to come?" asks Siefer.

Her face darkens, and her eyes shimmer in defiance. Raising her chin, Galinda quirks an elegant eyebrow, and standing tall, shoves her face closer to Siefer's. Her nose bumps into his, and her heated breath wafts over his skin, making him shiver.

"Yes" seethes Galinda. "In order to save _my _Elphie…yes I will"

"I'll warn you now Galinda…forget about it…turn and walk away now…before it's too late" growls Siefer.

Growling Galinda wrenches her arms free and stomping her foot, turns and storms out of the room, leaving Siefer seething in rage.

A roar and Siefer turns and punches the wall.

Nessa, Boq, and Avaric wince, hearing the crunch of Siefer's fist followed by the sound of broken plaster, falling and spinning on the ground.

Hard breathing fills the air, making everyone's hearts clench tight within their chests. Slowly, Siefer turns, the rage in his eyes shimmer, making them shiver.

"Never" snarls Siefer.

Turning, he storms over towards the bed, plops down, and reaching, grabs almost desperately onto Elphaba's limp fingers. Curling his fingers with hers, he lifts their hands up towards his lips and kisses her pale knuckles. "I won't"

Later, Galinda returns, the anger still shimmers within her eyes, the look of defiance, still etched within her face. Turning her chin up, she spins and walks over to the cot.

Gracefully, she plops herself down and rolling over and facing the wall, lets out a loud humph, before closing her eyes.

Avaric, to this moment, had remained silent, watching the little blonde as she moved to the bed. Sighing, he turns and staring back at Siefer, shrugs his shoulders before turning and steps over to the bed.

Siefer watches silently, as Avaric kneels before the blonde. The softness returns to his eyes, and slowly, carefully, he reaches towards Galinda's stiff shoulder.

A growl and Galinda angrily pulls her shoulder away from Avaric's fingers.

Avaric's shoulders slump, and his eyes lower towards the ground. A sigh, and he turns to stare imploringly back at Siefer.

Angry, Siefer nods, before turning away, giving Avaric the privacy he so desperately needed, for he was hurting just as much as he, perhaps maybe, a little bit more.

Siefer knew that Avaric loved Elphaba he could see it in his eyes. And yet, regardless of his feelings for the emerald beauty, he still loved Galinda too. Perhaps maybe, just a little bit more.

Sighing, Avaric carefully sat himself on the bed, and turning, reached towards Galinda's stiff body. Gently, he scooped her up in his arms, and held her close.

"No Avaric" growls Galinda.

"Si prega di non girare lontano da me il mio cuore" pleads Avaric, his voice was soft and filled with tears. _Please don't turn away from me my heart._

Perché no, né tu o che senza cervello Spaventapasseri credetemi!" growls Galinda. _Why not! Neither you or that brainless Scarecrow trust me!_

Avaric sighed. Obviously the blonde was taking their refusal to use the spell, as a personal attack not only against her magickal abilities, but of her level of concern, of love for Elphaba.

"Lo sai che non è vero Glinny" whispers Avaric gently. _You know that's not true Glinny._

"Altrimenti come ti aspetti che io interpreto?" growls Galinda. _How else do you expect me to interpret it?_

"Glinny ... il mio cuore ... il mio tesoro ... sappiamo che si desidera solo per aiutare ... ma non di modi migliori per aiutare Elphie di lanciare incantesimi" answers Avaric, his voice soft, and tender, melting away the rage crashing within the blonde's heart. _Glinny…my heart…my treasure…we know you only want to help…but there's better ways to help Elphie than casting spells._

Slowly, Galinda's shoulders loosen, the tension fades, and her breathing evens out. A sob and Galinda turns and buries her head into Avaric's chest.

"I just want my Elphie back" whispers Galinda brokenly.

Closing his eyes, Avaric rests his chin within the crook of her neck, and pressing a tender kiss, rests his cheek against hers, and his arms wind loose around her waist.

"I know you do my love…I know you do" whispers Avaric.

Siefer remained silent; a phantom observer to the tender scene between two lovers, who had found each other in darkness, and helping the other back into the light.

It was easy to see. The two needed each other. Just as much as he needed Fae, and that realization, made his heart hurt all the more.

Gently, Avaric's head rose, and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, reaches down towards the blankets pooled and twisted at the end of the bed, and pinching the cloth between his fingers, he gently slipped the blankets over their entwined bodies, before resting his head on the pillow.

Tearing his gaze away from the tender scene, his eyes shift back to the bed.

Elphaba lays deathly still in the bed, the color of her face had paled considerably and her breathes were ragged, and uneven. A slight whimper, slipped past her broken lips, and her eyes winced, every time she tried to take in a short, gasping breath.

She was in pain, and another nightmare, was just starting to crest over the horizon.

Siefer's hands reach and entwine within slender emerald. Gently, he brings their entwined hands up towards his lips, and kissing them, rests them against his chest, where his beating hard pounds against his ribcage.

"Come back to me my heart" whispers Siefer gently.

Darkness falls and the ebony symphony of the night, crests over the land of Oz. The silver moon rises high, illuminating the sky in its silver glow, and one by one, the friends slip beneath the sweet, serenade of slumber's bliss.

The rays of the moon filter into the room, casting away the darkness. Shadows dance across the floor the hazy edges spread and reach towards the sleeping occupants; a creak and Galinda stirs.

Slowly, long black lashes flutter open, and dark cerulean stare dazed out at the world around her. A soft snore, and her eyes snap down and stares back at Avaric.

His face was but a hairs length away, a soft smile tugged on his lips. One of his legs had curled around hers, and his right arm hung lazily across her waist.

"Il mio cuore" slurs Avaric in his sleep. _My heart_

A soft smile crests on her lips, watching Avaric sleep beside her, so lost within slumbers bliss. Closing her eyes, she tenderly presses a tender kiss to Avaric's lips.

His eyes move beneath his lids, and a short snort escapes his lips. Stirring, he shifts slightly, before falling back asleep once more.

Galinda remains, watching Avaric in silence, as his breathing evens out, and the muscles within his arms relax against her.

Stilling, the smile fades from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" whispers Galinda.

Slowly, she lifts her head up and gazes across the room. In the far corner where the chair once occupied by Fiyero, is now replaced with another cot.

Nessa sleeps spooned against Boq's chest. Her long arms spread out before her, and Boq's resting right alongside of hers, their fingers remain loosely entwined.

Smiling, Galinda shifts her gaze towards the hospital bed. The smile fades, seeing Siefer hunched over in his chair. Half of his body drapes over the bed, one arm remains curled beneath his head, the other reaches out towards slender emerald, their fingers, loosely entwined. A soft, almost broken smile, on his lips, as he sleeps away, lost within his dreams, his desires of the emerald beauty sleeping before him, when there was no darkness, no pain. None of the events which had transpired had occurred. They were happy and very much in love.

Galinda couldn't help, but smile at the serenity, plastered on Siefer's face, which only strengthened her resolve. This wasn't just for Elphie anymore. This was for Siefer, for Nessa, Boq, and Avaric.

Her determination grew stronger with each beat of her heart, for she would not only end her emerald friends suffering, but the ones who love her too, who she had left behind, alone, in the darkness, without her guiding light, nor the warmth of her touch, or smile.

Carefully, Galinda rises, and carefully slips out of Avaric's embrace.

He stirs, and Galinda stills. Her heart pounds in her ears, as she remains frozen in place, watching and waiting as Avaric's face contorts, frowns, then softens. His arms fall limp once more and his breathing evens out. He was asleep again.

Sighing, Galinda slips out of the bed, and tiptoes towards Elphaba and Siefer, sleeping peacefully within the serenade of the moonlight, and lost within dreams of what might have been.

Taking her place beside Siefer, her eyes lower, and a soft smile, pulls on her lips.

"This is for you too Siefer…and don't worry…you'll thank me later" whispers Galinda softly.

Stepping closer, Galinda's arms stretch, and lithely weave around Elphaba's writhing form; another nightmare was cresting on the horizon.

Closing her eyes, Galinda concentrates on the spell, and on the words. Pulling on all her strength, she allows the ancient words to slip free from her quivering lips.

"Mnemosyne ... hic mihi et exaudi verba mea memorias ... venient, et extolle quae cicatricem hoc animarum corde ... exstirpamus velit ... passio ... lavaret sequuntur somnia et fac luctum labatur pectore delens ... memorias!" chants Galinda. _Mnemosyne...here me and heed my words...come and lift the memories which scar this innocent souls heart...eradicate the pain...the suffering...wash away the nightmares and make the heartache fade from her mind...Erase the memories!_

A slight tingling starts to pulse at the ends of her fingertips as the words dance within the midnight air. The spell was working.

Opening her eyes, Galinda watches as an emerald mist swirls and dances around Elphaba's head. A deep frown, flickers across the green woman's features. Her lips curl and her eyes tighten. Slight whimpers of pain, slip past her quivering lips.

_Glin…_

Closing her eyes, Galinda ignores the voice, echoing within her head. This was for Elphie. She was going to save her, pull her out of the darkness, alone.

Chanting faster, Galinda could slightly hear the rise of the nightmare, the scream teetering, verging just along the horizon of her subconscious.

_Please…don't!_

"Mnemosyne! Audi orationem meam et ausculta me! Hoc liberum Innocens ejus somnia, tormentorum eius! Delens memorias et liberare eam ab interno ejus servitutis!" chants Galinda, her voice rises, feeling the magick crackle and spark in the air as it leaves her body. _Mnemosyne! Hear me and heed my plea! Free this innocent of her nightmares, of her torments! Erase the memories and free her from her internal bondage! _"Mnemosyne! Peto liberari innocentis corde Delens in memorias!" _Mnemosyne! I ask you to free this innocent heart! Erase the memories within!_

_No!_

A surge of power and Galinda throws her head back as a mighty gust of wind, blows past her. The sparks of emerald, gold and pink vanish, and the emerald mist, slowly seeps away into Elphaba's body.

_Glin…what have…you done…_

Exhausted, Galinda slowly lowers her head. Her eyes flutter closed, feeling the last of her magick, slowly drift away into the night, leaving her weak. Her breathes were ragged, and her heart pounded tight within her chest.

Stumbling back, her eyes flutter open, a small spark of light, shimmers within as she gazes back at Elphaba, lying still, her breathing had returned to normal, the frown, vanished.

She had done it, she had completed the spell, and just in time.

Wavering, Galinda turns and blindly makes her way back towards the bed, and slipping beneath the covers, snuggles in deep, sleep taking over, washing away the ache pulsing within her bones.

The spell was a powerful one, one whose ability in magick was strong to perform. For Galinda, the spell was a struggle, a challenge that she was determined to win.

She knew, that if it were Elphie, who had performed it, wouldn't have been drained completely as she, for Elphie was much, much stronger in magick than she, and that little bit of knowledge, of truth, hurt.

Sighing, Galinda allowed the last remnants of her subconscious to din, allowing the darkness to swallow her whole.

"For Elphie" whispers Galinda weakly. Slowly, her eyes flutter closed.

The next morning, Siefer starts to stir, feeling someone or something, tug at his fingers. His eyes open, and his head snaps up, fear screaming within his mind, fear that his Fae, had slipped once more, into a seizure-like fit.

His dark, sapphire eyes stare wide, shock mirrored within as he sits rigid, his heart pounding within his chest; threatening to crack his ribs. His breathes were hard, and blood pulsed behind his ears.

For what greeted the Vinkun Prince, rendered him completely and utterly speechless.

"Fae" whispers Siefer brokenly.


	35. Bro'mance on Temporary Hiatus!

Hello everyone, no this is not a new chapter, just a heads up. Bro'mance will not be updated again until all the chapters have been re-fixed. I somehow screwed it all up and now the chapters are all wrong. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. A new chapter will be up soon.


	36. The Lie

Bro'mance

Chapter 35

The Lie

_AN: Alright, first off I want to say I'm so so sorry for putting this story on hiatus, but I wasn't really in a very good place at the moment. I want to first off, I want to give a HUGE SHOUT OUT AND HUGS, to L8lzytwner! Thank you so much for all your help! You are so awesome and a wonderful friend, thank you for listening to my rants and raves, and helping me to refocus back on this story! Fae the Queen, thank you for the wonderful review! And I totally agree with you there. Thank you and thanks for your patience! TheHappyobsessedwickedfan3611, thank you so much for the review! Great to hear your trip is going wonderful and yes blackmail! Lol, I'll continue to blackmail you until you post another chapter. Mwhahhhhaaa! Lol. Anways thanks for the review! You're an angel really. Huge hugs! MyVisionIsDying, Thank you for the wonderful review, and the Brainless wonder will be making an appearance very soon. Maybe sooner than you think *shifty eyes* lol thank you again and take care! Maddy! I'm so happy your back home! Yeah! More updates! Lol. Wow, was really not expecting that kind of a reaction from you or anyone for chapter 31. It was hard to write, which is what led to the delay. Thank you for your patience, and thanks for sticking with this story! You're a peach! Hugs! Fae Tiggular, I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far and your review left me in stitches! Thank you so much! And major Congratulotions for being the 200__th__ reviewer! Yeah! Lol. TBLewis *shakes head* I thought we agreed, no more pancakes? Lol. Thank you so much for the review. elphiesglinda, thank you for the review and well…you'll see. Lol, thank you!_

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama, need I say more. Hopefully now *crosses fingers* this story will stay on track. Thank you all again for your patience, and again I'm really sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and a new one will be updated soon! Thank you all and God Bless!_

_ Also, this chapter is dedicated to L8lyztwner, thank you so much for all your help. Really, I don't think I would have managed to write this chapter up without your help. You're so awesome!_

_ And to all who is reading this story, check out all these amazing authors writings! These guys all have incredible stories that are just…wow! So please, check them out!_

_Siefer…_

Siefer stirred, the phantom voice; a silken mist, twirling and dancing within his head slowly lifted, and a strange warmth crested over his body, washing away the ice, the numbness from his sore limbs; the cage of ice forged over his heart melted away, leaving it barren, open and vulnerable once more.

A spark and his heart thundered hard within his chest, blood pounded through his veins, making them vibrate and quiver against the strain, the force. His mind ached, and a tingling, like pine needles, pricked at his body, making him shiver.

The numbness fell away, and the sensation of someone, or something, tugging at his fingers, soon reached his tired and fractured mind. Grumbling, he clenched his eyes as a low growl vibrated deep within his throat.

Oz, the last thing he needed was someone messing with him.

Tiredly, he opened his eyes, expecting Galinda or Avaric to be standing in front of him, messing with his hands, and inculcating the false hope of his Fae, being the one touching him.

"Leave me the-"growls Siefer as he rises from the bed, but his words fade, as his eyes, his senses, slowly flickering to life.

His heart stilled, and his breathing stopped. The color in his face drained away, and he shivered involuntarily at the sight before him, for Elphaba sat tall in the bed, her large chocolate eyes staring warmly down at Siefer's fingers. A large smile, pulled on her lush's lips.

A giggle and Siefer's heart once again sparks to life, and the breath he had been holding, slips free from his lips. Quivering, he watched, enthralled as Elphaba played with his fingers; contorting them, re-shaping them into different formations. But what made Siefer's heart skip a beat, was the Light of Life, of Hope, of warmth, shimmering within her dark, chocolate eyes; the light, the spark that he had missed, that he had yearned to behold once again.

A gurgle, and Elphaba dissolved into a fit of bubbling giggles, and this time, the smile on her lips, reached her eyes, making them sparkle, and the gold dust within to shimmer.

The darkness was gone, the rage, the hate, all vanishing beneath the tide of gold and warm chocolate, of honey and milk. It was as if the horrors but of a few days ago, never happened, the rape, the betrayal, the remembrance of Heaven, and being ripped away from the peace she had yearned so longingly for.

She was back, his Fae was back. His beautiful emerald angel, with a heart of gold, and a spirit which outshined even the brightest of stars shimmering within the cadence of the night, had returned once more, a Pfenix rising out of the ashes of old, to once again take control and heal her broken heart, and mending her fractured spirit.

Slowly, Siefer regained control over his body.

"Psst…Avaric!" whisper-screamed Siefer, as he cocked his head to the side. "Avaric! Wake up man!"

A grumble and the squeak of the mattress greeted the Prince. Frowning, Siefer turned his head towards the bed, and his eyes narrowed, watching the big lump that was Avaric, shift underneath the covers.

"Avaric!"

A grumble and the covers lifted and fell away. A very groggy and irritated Avaric, weakly lifted his head up from the pillow. His eyes were hazy, and red rimmed from lack of sleep, and his lips were turned down into an irritated frown.

"What?" growls Avaric.

"Look" is all Siefer says, as he turns his attention back to Elphaba.

Rolling his eyes, Avaric rose and falling back on his hunches, dramatically slammed his hands down into the bowl of his lap. A few strands of his golden bangs fell over his eyes, darkening his appearance and making him look even more disheveled.

"Can't you just _tell _me so I can go back to-"but his gripe stops, as the tiredness in his eyes fades away.

His mouth drops open and the color in his face drains away. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elphaba Thropp, the woman who had fallen into darkness, sat upright, her elegant back arched slightly and her delicate fingers lightly grasping onto Siefer's contorting and shaping them into different shapes, a smile of light on her lips and Life, sparkling in her eyes.

The former had vanished beneath the riptide of anger and rage, of hurt and betrayal, of hatred and utter loathing. Gone, was the dark angel who had taken her Scythe of Vengeance, and with a mighty swing, sliced them down one by one, each falling beneath her wrath, their immortal souls casted down into the Descent of Darkness and Madness.

Absently, his hand rose, and dipped down to the bundle of curls and pink frills snuggled beside him. A groan and an irritated sigh was his only response before the bed shifted.

"Glin…wake up" whispers Avaric, his eyes still glued to the scene before him.

"Oh come on Momsie…just a few more minutes" slurred Galinda.

Irritated, Avaric curled his fingers, and leaving only one, poked Galinda hard in the ribs.

A squeak, and Galinda shot up straight, her curls fell over her face, hiding away the rage, sparkling within her eyes; though not hiding the frown on her lips.

"What Avaric!" snaps Galinda. Huffing, her hand rises and with a growl, swipes at the irritating curl covering her eyes.

Not paying attention, his hand rises and cups her chin. With a gentle jerk, he forces Galinda's face towards the bed.

"Look" is all he says.

"I-"starts Galinda, as her eyes flicker away from Avaric's. What she sees, steals her breath away. Elphie, her Elphie, playing and squealing, laughing and gurgling like the infant she was, the anger gone. "It worked" whispers Galinda.

Frowning, Avaric snaps his attention down towards the blonde, confusion sparkling within his eyes.

"What worked?"

"Nothing" smiles Galinda, as she turns and flashes Avaric a wide, grinning smile.

Not believing her, Avaric quirks his eyebrow at the smiling blonde, and choosing to question her later, returns his gaze once more towards the bed. Galinda had a hand in this, and he was determined to find out exactly what that was, no matter how painful it may be.

By this time, both Boq and Nessa had been roused from their slumber, and like Avaric and Siefer, stared dumbfounded at the sight before them.

They just couldn't wrap their minds around the sudden change in Elphaba. For one moment, she absolutely detested Siefer, hated him, loathed his very existence, and now…now she was giggling and laughing away, whilst playing with his fingers.

Slowly, Boq leaned towards Nessa's ears, and whispered. "What…just happened?"

"I…I have absolutely no idea" whispers Nessa.

Siefer didn't know what to do, all his body, all his Will would allow, was to just sit there, and stare. His mind, adrift in a sea of chaos and wonderment, tidal waves of conclusions, of theories crashed against his skull, making his head ache all the more.

What in Oz just happened? The last he remembered, Fae wouldn't even allow him to touch her, let alone want, wish to touch him! Yet here she was, playing away, laughing and giggling like the atrocities from the past, had not happened.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer, his voice cracking slightly.

Elphaba's head snapped up, and for a moment, the two stared silently into each other's eyes, neither daring to speak, or move.

Siefer held his breath, as Elphaba's hand slid away from his, and rose up towards his face. The tips of her delicate fingers hovers a breath away from his nose.

A smile and Elphaba's fingers curl and grab at his nose.

"Beep" exclaims Elphaba, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Hearing her bubbling laughter made Siefer's heart soar, and ache at the same time. She was back, his Fae was back, the happy, and bubbly child she had been was back; the horrors, but a nightmare, fading farther into the realm of the night.

Suddenly, a thought crashed within his mind. Gasping, his hands reached out and grabbed firm onto Elphaba's shoulders.

The laugher stopped, and Elphaba stiffened beneath his grip. Her back straightened and her eyes stared frightened back at him, shimmering tears, bubbled within, making the gold sparkle.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba, desperately, she reaches towards him.

"Fae…listen to me sweetheart" replies Siefer, his voice was dark, and low, scaring Elphaba all the more. A slight whimper and his heart cracked a little more. "What…what do you remember?" asks Siefer, after licking his lips.

"Sie-Sie?" asks Elphaba confused. Slowly, she tilts her head, making her raven hair cascade down her shoulder.

"Just please…tell me" pleads Siefer.

A goofy smile crests on her slender lips. Tipping her head up, Elphaba all but throws herself at Siefer. Her slender arms wrap tight around his neck, and burying her head against his shoulder, started giggling.

"Silly Sie-Sie…I rembember you…sissy…Biq…Avie here…visit me…make me happy" giggles Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer's hands rise and once again cup around her arms. Gently, he pulls her back, until sparkling chocolate stares wide back into his dark sapphire eyes.

"You…do you remember your father being here?" asks Siefer carefully.

"Daddy?" frowns Elphaba. Tilting her head, Elphaba's delicate fingers rise and cup her chin. Her lips curl to the side and her eyes flicker up towards the ceiling. A smile and she returns her gaze back to Siefer. "Nope" squeals Elphaba, before wrapping her arms around Siefer and crashing her body against his chest.

Once again, his trembling hands rise and cup her arms. Pulling her away, he stares darkly into dark chocolate, confusion sparkles within, and hurt, making his heart ache all the more.

"And…and the rape?" asks Siefer, his voice choking at the end.

"What rape?" asks Elphaba, quirking her head to the side again, child-like innocence shimmering in her eyes.

"Oh Oz" breathes Siefer. _She forgot…she forgot all about her father…the beating she endured…the mockery of the students…the rape. _Shaking his head, Siefer's grip tightened around Elphaba's arms. "Do…do you know where you are?" asks Siefer gently.

"Hospipital" giggles Elphaba giddily.

"And do you know why?" presses Siefer.

"No" frowning, Elphaba once again reaches towards Siefer a pitiful whimper slips past her lips. "Why Sie-Sie pull away…did…did I make mad?" asks Elphaba sadly.

It took Siefer a moment to realize the implications to Elphaba's words. After all, her voice, her words were still muddled slightly, making it hard to sometimes understand her. For in her child-like mind, she thought he was pulling away from her, because he was angry.

Instantly, Siefer's shoulders slumped, his body relaxed and his eyes softened. A watery smile, crested on his lips. Slowly, his hand glided down her arm, and rising up, cupped her quivering cheek.

A wince, as the pads of his fingers traced over the bruise, made by not only his hands, but of that bastard Lythiram.

"Oh Oz no Fae…no never" whispers Siefer gently.

"Then why pull away? Do…do Sie-Sie not love me no more?" asks Elphaba sadly.

"Oh sweetheart" replies Siefer gently. Unable to stop himself, Siefer pulls Elphaba towards him, and holding her close, wraps his arms tight around her delicate body. "I could never be upset with you…and yes I love you…I love you more than life itself"

"Then why pull away?" whimpers Elphaba.

Galinda slowly lowered herself onto her hunches, tears sparkled in her eyes, and her hands lithely fell into the bowl of her lap. She had forgotten that the spell had not only wiped away the memories of the rape, the beating of her father, but of the reason to why she was in the Infirmary. She had wiped her slate clean, and had now reduced her down to an innocent child, unaware to the horrors once enrapturing her within its darkened lullaby; a faded memory, a drift in a sea of midnight silk, and stars.

His face softens, and the tips of his fingers gently rub against her elegant cheekbone. A wince and Siefer's heart cracks a little more.

"I was just surprised…that's all my sweet" whispers Siefer gently.

A large smile pulls at Elphaba's lips. Closing her eyes, she crashes herself against Siefer, and snuggling her cheek against his chest, sighs, feeling his warmth wrap around her.

"I love my Sie-Sie sooo much! Me want to marry my Sie-Sie"

Stiffening, Siefer's arms tighten unconsciously around her slender body.

Had…had he just heard her right? Did she just…

Closing his eyes, he forced his thoughts to shatter deep into the recesses of his mind, the fragments disappearing within the tide of darkness.

Slowly, he lowers his head, and kissing the top of her head, rests his cheek within the silk of her hair.

"I love you too…my beautiful Fae" whispers Siefer.

They stayed like this, for how long Siefer wasn't sure, nor did he care. All he wanted, all he desired, was to hold his emerald angel tight in his arms, and breathe in her exotic scent, and allow her warmth to fill him, melting away the ice, from his body.

An hour passed, and a light cough finally stirred Siefer from his thoughts. Slowly, he lifted his head and turning, gazed back at Boq, standing beside him, one hand clasped gently on his shoulder, and a soft smile, cresting on his lips.

"Yes?" asks Siefer confused.

"Elphie's asleep" whispers Boq, as he points a bony finger.

Siefer shifts and his gaze lowers. His heart almost skipped a beat, seeing Elphaba curled against him, her face snuggled deep into his shirt, a soft smile, tugging at her lips. She looked so peaceful, so happy; a moment he wished not to shatter.

"When?" asks Siefer softly.

"About a half hour ago" smiles Boq.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" frowns Siefer.

"We didn't want to disturb you too" explains Boq, as he shrugs his shoulders.

Boq didn't need to continue, for it was obvious, Siefer needed this moment with Fae, and he, as well as the others, didn't wish to disturb it, for it had been far too long, since Siefer had been able to hold Elphaba close, content in each other's touch, the feel of their bodies pressed close together, and their scents mingling into one; a serene moment, long since forgotten.

"I see" is all Siefer says.

He was grateful for being allowed this moment with Fae, holding her, and kissing her silky hair, feeling her warmth pressed against his body. Oh how he had missed this so much.

"Perhaps it would be wise, to lay Fabala down so she can get some proper sleep" offers Nessa.

"Yes…yes of course" his eyes darken, and shift, glares back at the petite blonde standing rigid next to Avaric. "And after…we talk"

Gulping, Galinda shifts uncomfortably side to side.

Casting her one last glare, Siefer turns and his eyes soften.

Closing his eyes, he leans down and presses one last tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before gently scooping her slender body up in his arms.

Shifting, he lays her down on the bed. Slowly, his hands slide away.

Feeling his fingers glide past her, Elphaba frowns, and a small, desperate whimper slips past her lips. Unconsciously, her fingers rise and reach desperately for Siefer.

Tears fill his eyes. Holding back a sob, Siefer threads his fingers with hers, and bringing their hands up towards his lips, kisses them, before pressing them against his chest.

"I'm here Fae…I'm here my angel" whispers Siefer.

"Sie-Sie" sighs Elphaba, before falling back to sleep.

Gently, Siefer lays her hands down on her rising chest, and leaning down, brings the tips of his fingers up towards Elphaba's forehead.

Love shimmers in his eyes, as his fingers softly caress her skin, lulling the green girl back to sleep. Closing his eyes, he presses a kiss to her forehead, before shifting, and moving down, kisses her slender lips.

"I'll be back my love" whispers Siefer.

"Sie-Sie" whispers Elphaba.

Casting one last glance, Siefer regally rises back to his full height. Snapping his attention back to the blonde, he points a menacing finger in her direction.

"You. Out" is all Siefer says.

Gulping, Galinda bows before scurrying out the door and into the hallway.

Avaric, watching, turns and stares confused back at Siefer.

"Why?" asks Avaric.

"I've got some questions for little Galinda" explains Siefer.

"Oh" is all Avaric says.

"Do you want us to come too?" asks Nessa gently.

"No…this is between me and the blonde" spats Siefer.

"Don't be too harsh on her okay" replies Avaric gently.

"You know what she did…she disobeyed us" snarls Siefer.

"She did what she thought was right…remember that" explains Avaric, as his hand rises and cups Siefer's shoulder.

"And what of the consequences? What happens when Fae remembers? What then?" asks Siefer darkly.

"We deal with that…when the time comes" is all Avaric says.

Grumbling, Siefer shrugs Avaric's hand off his shoulder, and glaring, turns and all but storms out of the room, leaving the others in an uncomfortable silence.

"It's not going to be pretty" replies Boq at last.

"When it comes to Siefer…or Fabala's rage…it never is" retorts Nessa.

"I just hope he goes easy on her" is all Avaric says, as he casts his eyes towards the open door.

Galinda paces nervously back and forth in the hallway, her heart thundering hard within her chest. A million possibilities flashed within her mind. Would Siefer hit her? No, Siefer wasn't that kind of a man. Though, he _did _hit Elphie…but she sort of asked for it.

Her feet skid to a halt, and her eyes widen in horror. Her hands rise and slap against her cheeks, and her mouth rounds into the perfect "O" shape.

What if he kills me! Oh Oz I can't have my life ended! Not now! Not when I have finally found love! Oh the horrors of it all! What will Oz do if I'm not here, to grace the citizens of my presence! Oh the horrors of it all.

She was quickly knocked from her thoughts by a hand grasping hard onto her arms. A squeal of fright and Galinda is spun around, until dark cerulean stared wide into enraged sapphire.

"What in Oz have you done!" roars Siefer.

"What…what I had to" explains Galinda meekly.

"By erasing her memories? Oz Glin we spoke about this!"

"There's no way she'll find out!" snaps Galinda.

"No way! No Way! Of course there's a way! You honestly believe a spell will keep her memories at bay? They'll return and they'll be a force to be reckoned with" snarls Siefer darkly.

"The spell erased them…there's no way she'll regain what was lost" explains Galinda.

"Oz Galinda! It's not just the memories!" snarls Siefer.

"Then what? What is it? Are you upset that _I _actually had the balls; so to speak…to do the spell? Is that it? Don't you want your Fae back?" roars Galinda.

"Yes-"starts Siefer.

"Well then what's the problem! You have your Fae back! She's fine and once again in love with you!" booms Galinda.

"You messed with her mind! That's the problem! Oz Galinda!" roars Siefer. Angrily Siefer pulls away and turning, stomps over to the far wall.

"I didn't mess with her mind" replies Galinda, her voice still strong in her convictions.

Whirling around Siefer all but glares at the blonde. Honestly really? Did she not see how the two were connected? Oz, maybe she really _was _as ditzy as Fae had once claimed.

Methodically, Siefer bends slightly, and starts to stalk towards the blonde, a shifty look, a scary look, shimmered in his wide eyes.

"You eradicated her memories with a spell right?" asks Siefer darkly.

"Yes"

"Altered what she remembered of the past?" continues Siefer.

"Yes" slowly, Galinda was starting to falter.

"And where…are memories stored?"

"The brain?" squeaks Galinda.

"Exactly…now do you see the connection?" asks Siefer darkly.

"No" replies Galinda. Defiantly, she sticks her chin high in the air.

Standing tall, Siefer points a menacing finger in Galinda's face.

"Fine so be it then! But I warn you…if one little slip up occurs…if she starts to remember…than _you're _going to be the one who'll have to explain themselves…not us…_you_" growls Siefer darkly.

"That won't be necessary…she _won't _remember" sniffs Galinda.

Whirling Galinda stomps back to the room, her tiny hands fisted tight against her sides.

Sighing, Siefer's eyes rise towards the sky, a silent prayer, slips past his lips, before he turns and walks back to the room. He hoped that Galinda was right, that the horrors, the nightmares were finally over, and now Fae would be given the chance to heal, and return once more, to her normal self.

Lost in his thoughts, Siefer bumped into something hard at the door.

Shaken, Siefer's eyes narrow at the blonde, standing rigid at the threshold, both her hands clasped tight against the frame of the door. Her breathes were ragged and her heart thundered in her chest, and the color, had all but drained from her face.

"Galinda…what in Oz?" asks Siefer, but his words are silenced by the sound of pain filled whimpers and cries of despair.

His eyes flicker up, and widen in horror, for in the bed, Elphaba was writhing, her body tense. A light sheen of sweat sparkled across her forehead. One of her hands had risen and fallen beside her head, and clenched into a tight fist, the other grasped hard onto the covers. A painful frown was on her face, and her lips were tense, and pale.

"No…no…not again…please…no" whimpers Elphaba.

"Oh no" whispers Galinda softly.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

"No…no…get…get off me! No…No…No MOMMY!" screams Elphaba. Instantly her body lurched up, her eyes widened as a bloodcurdling scream, ripped free from her throat.

Her screams shattered his heart, but what haunted him the most, was Fae's eyes, they were dead…


	37. Castigations

Bro'mance

Chapter 36

Castigations

_AN: Yeah new chapter! Lol. First of all, I wish to dedicate this chapter to a wonderful author and a very special person, who's strengths to step past her adversities are truly remarkable. elphiesglinda, this chapter is dedicated to you. Keep smiling, and never give up. You're a special person who's worth cannot be measured, for you are truly a remarkable person, with incredible strengths, and wisdoms, and one heck of a talent for writing. Thank you so much and more, words cannot express how honored I' am at having you as a friend. Thank you._

_Huge shout outs go to MyVisionIsDying. Thank you for the wonderful review, and thank you too for being the first to review! Huge hugs! Thank you! Fae the Queen! How you doing? Lol, thank you for your review…was that sarcasm I detect there? Lol, thank you so much! Your aweome! Maddy! Squeal, big hugs! Thank you so much for the review! You left me in stitches! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! You're a peach! Elphaba'sKilljoy124, thank you and I think this chapter will help answer that question. Thank you! And elphiesglinda, lol, you and MyVisionIsDying are the only two who sympathized with Galinda. Lol. Thank you for the review! Take care of yourself okay. Hugs._

_Thank you all again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next update for this and Child's Play is coming. Thank you all again and God Bless!_

_The spell will erase what is wished to be lost…but…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda weakly.

_Glin…no please!_

_As all things due…_

Galinda's legs gave beneath her. Gracefully, she crumpled to her knees. A stab of pain vibrates through her legs, and up to the tips of her fingers. Her breathing was ragged, blood pounded hard behind her ears, and her heart jackhammered hard within her chest. The air in her lungs expelled and it soon became hard to breath.

_ Galinda don't!_

Hot tears pricked at the edges of Galinda's eyes and her lips quivered. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the world spun violently around her, and an icy numbness, slowly started to spread throughout her quivering body.

_It comes with a price…_

Weakly, Galinda lowered her eyes to the ground; the absence of light, of life, slowly faded away, leaving her empty and hollow inside.

_ Glin…what have…you done…_

_ Are you willing to pay the price?_

"No" whimpers Galinda weakly.

Ignoring her descent into madness, Siefer roughly brushed past Galinda, his eyes wide and fear sparkling within as he raced towards Elphaba, sitting rigid, her back, arched in a gruesome position, to the point he feared it would snap in half.

His eyes never left her pale, quivering lips, opened wide, and cracking beneath the strain; a bloodcurdling scream ripping, tearing through her bleeding throat. Her eyes were open wide; the absence of life, shimmering within. It was as if she had been changed into a hollow shell, void of a spirit, of a heart and mind, and her elegant fingers curled and twisted into sickening positions, and trembled violently in the air.

Galinda's head ached as she racked her brain, trying, fighting to remember the words of the spell; a spell she had found by accident, in book which contained forbidden spells, spells which had long since been banned ages ago in Oz.

The golden swirls danced before her eyes, the letters, fading beneath the darkness of twisted shadows and flickers of candlelight. A hidden warning had been written on the pages; the tip of the quill dipped in invisible ink as a silent warning to those who wished to trespass upon the minds of those who were lost in the darkness.

"Fae!" roars Siefer, fear and panic heavy in his voice.

Broken out of her thoughts, Galinda's head snaps up, and her eyes widen. Her heart cracked, and bubbles of crimson spilled over its slipper surface at the sight before her.

Elphaba struggled, fought, clawed, bit, screamed, kicked and thrashed violently against Siefer standing before her. Both of his hands were grasped firmly onto her slender wrists, trying, struggling to stop her from beating and punching him, while all the while consoling her, calming away her fears and awakening her from the dream world of nightmares and horrors.

The sight alone, broke Galinda's heart, and made it twist within her chest. But what hurt the most, what frightened her, was the emptiness, the absence of light, of life, in her dead eyes. She was still locked within her dreams.

"Fae…Fae please wake up sweetheart!" cries Siefer.

"No! No get away!...Get away from me! Don't touch me!" screams Elphaba hysterically.

A growl and Elphaba manages to free her clenched fist from Siefer's grasp. A scream, and Galinda and the others watch shocked, and paralyzed, as an emerald fist collides against the side of Siefer's head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Siefer!" screams Galinda.

Elphaba's head snaps towards the door, and her empty eyes narrow, watching as the petite blonde weakly rises to her feet. A growl, and lowering her head, tilts it to the side, her icy glare bores into Galinda's quivering eyes, making the blonde tremble and her knees to knock.

An icy smile, slides across Elphaba's lips. Maniacally, she raises her hand up towards Galinda's shaking form, and one by one, her fingers curl, until only one points menacingly towards her.

"Liar!" bellows Elphaba darkly.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda weakly.

"Betrayer! Harlot of lies and deceit! You did this to me!" roars Elphaba.

Here breath caught tight within her throat, and her mind reeled. Instantly, the blonde stiffened, and the trembles faded from her body. The voice wasn't hers, the darkness, the malice.

"Oh no" gasps Galinda.

"Glin…what is she talking about?" asks Nessa cautiously.

For a moment, Galinda's eyes flicker towards Nessa's quivering form. Her entire body was tense, every muscle flexed and strained, and fear shimmers within her eyes.

"I" starts Galinda.

"DON'T YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME BITCH! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" roars Elphaba.

Jumping back in fear, Galinda's eyes snap back to Elphaba's seething form. Her dark, soulless eyes glare insanely back into shimmering cerulean, and a maniacal smile, tugs at the corners of the green woman's lips.

"Look at what you've done to me! You destroyed me!" roars Elphaba.

"Elphie…I" starts Galinda.

Darkness greeted him, mingled in swirls of silver mist and fog, and muffled voices, echoed around him. An ache, pounded against his skull, making Siefer wince in pain. A billowing nausea crept over his body forcing him to slam his eyes shut, and his jaw to clench.

_Siefer…_

_ Fae?_

Instantly, his eyes snapped open and peered into the darkness, billowing around him. A dark figure, appeared out of the mist, her slender form enticing the symphony of the night, and her long raven hair billowed majestically around her. A few strands caressed her silken skin, before being swept up once more into the sea of ebony, and her dark, chocolate eyes stared warmly back at him, a soft, sad smile crested on her lips.

_Fae?_

_ Siefer…what have you done?_

Weakly, Siefer rose from the ground, his eyes never leaving the silken silhouette of the angel he had yearned to touch, to feel pressed against his body, holding her close and kiss away her fears.

A frown crested on his lips, for though he could see her, he could not see her face, for it was hidden, shrouded in darkness and mist. But he knew it was her, he could sense it, he could feel her aura, her energy vibrate against his heart.

_Fae…I…I don't…_

_ What have you done?_

Groaning in pain, Siefer slowly rose to his full height, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's dark, shadowy silhouette.

Awkwardly, he stepped towards her, yet with each step, she seemed to drift further and further away; a silent breeze, a drift, and carrying her away in a sea of midnight silk.

Desperate to not lose her within the folds of darkness, Siefer reached weakly towards her, the tips of his fingers, a whispered breath away from hers.

_Fae…please…don't…don't go!_

_ Siefer…what have you done…_

_ Fae…Fae please!_

Desperation clenched at his heart, watching helplessly as the mist and darkness slowly started to consume her, making her body dissipate back into the distance of time.

_Siefer…_

_ Fae! Come back to me!_

_ Have you…_

_ Please…don't fall away from me!_

Helplessly, Siefer watched the mist and darkness crashed around Elphaba's slender body. Slowly, she crumbled away; silver ash dissipating, flickering away on the currents of darkness.

_Done…to…me…_

_ FAE!_

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Siefer's eyes snapped open, and slowly his senses returned. The feel of the cool ground beneath him, seeping into his skin, made his body shiver and ache. A scream, and he bolted up, and his eyes widened.

Elphaba sat rigid on the bed, one hand held high, the other clenched into a tight fist, and Galinda, hanging high of the air, an invisible band of magick wrapped tight around her throat, choking the air from her tiny body.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

Elphaba's head snapped towards Siefer, and an icy, cruel smile slid across her lips. Slowly, her eyes lowered and glared back the Prince, standing tall but a few feet away.

His body tensed, and his heart jackhammered within his chest. What in Oz was going on? One moment his Fae was fast asleep, and the next, chaos, sheer and utter chaos.

For a moment, his eyes flickered to the side, and relief filled his heart, seeing Nessa, and the others unharmed, shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

They all stood a few feet away, each one's body was tense, and the look of fear, sparkling within their eyes, for none of them knew what to do. They were just as lost as he.

"What do you want!" roars Elphaba.

Siefer's eyes snapped back towards Elphaba. Slowly, he forced his body to relax. Rising to his full height, he took a careful step towards the bed.

Inwardly he flinched, seeing Elphaba jerk back, fear sparkling within her dead eyes.

Gasping, Siefer's hand lowered to his sides, as realization dawned upon his half broken mind. She was asleep. She was still lost within her nightmares and not conscious of what she was doing.

"Fae…let her go" replies Siefer softly.

"Why?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"You're hurting her sweetheart…please…let her go" answers Siefer gently.

"No…you think me a fool? I let her go and she'll hurt me…like all the others! Like the Shadow man!" roars Elphaba.

"The shadow man?" asks Siefer confused.

"He haunts my dreams…he hurts me…touches me in bad…bad places" slowly, the darkness fades, the child-like innocence returns, and her voice softens, and her words become muddles once more, infantile.

"Hurts you how Fae?" asks Siefer noticing the change.

A flicker and warm chocolate appears, before fading back to white.

"He hurts me! He touches me! Forces himself on me! Does bad things to me!" screams Elphaba, the anger returning.

"It's just a dream Fae…just a dream" replies Siefer softly. He was close he could feel her anger slowly ebb away, her subconscious mind slowly starting to spark to life, the dream, the nightmare fading away from her broken mind.

"A…a dream?" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Yes my love…a dream that's all" soothes Siefer. Carefully, he reached towards Elphaba's clenched hand, the tips of his fingers lithely brushed against her knuckles.

"But…dream scary" cries Elphaba weakly.

"I know sweetheart…I know…but dreams aren't real" continues Siefer. Slowly, his fingers press against her knuckles, forcing her fingers to relax.

"They no?" asks Elphaba, the infantile innocence returning. A flicker and the chocolate within her eyes return once more.

"No honey…their not…their but illusions…a succession of illusions…of images…thoughts and emotions passing through your mind while you sleep"

"No real" replies Elphaba softly. Slowly, her eyes rise and stare back at Siefer, the child-like innocence had returned, the darkness faded completely away. She was awake once more.

Slowly, his fingers pull at her hand, loosening her fist. A gasp, and Galinda collapses to the ground, coughing violently as she desperately tried to force air into her burning lungs.

Instantly, Avaric was at the blonde's side. Falling to his knee's his arms reached out and wrapped around Galinda's trembling body, and closing his eyes, kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" asks Avaric, his voice shaky.

"Yes" coughs Galinda. Weakly, she raises her head up until dark cerulean stared warmly back into frightened azure. "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Avaric.

"Yes" smiles Galinda.

"Fae…Fae!" cries Siefer.

Both Galinda and Avaric turn, and watch in horror as Elphaba's eyes flutter closed. Her body goes slack, and limply starts to fall towards the bed.

Gasping, Siefer reached out and wrapped his arms around Elphaba's limp body. Gently, he pulls her against him and burying his head into her raven hair, cried out his sorrow, and his pain.

"Is she alright?" asks Galinda weakly.

"Yes" nods Siefer. Slowly, he pulls away, a warm smile crests on his lips as he stares down at Elphaba's unconscious form. Gently, his hand rises and cups her cheek. "She just fainted"

"Thank goodness" sighs Galinda.

"While I appreciate the tender moment…would someone please kindly tell me what the hell just happened!" snapped Nessa.

Startled and shocked that the prim and proper Nessa Thropp actually cursed, they were more scared of the anger, bubbling within her eyes.

"I'm waiting?" seethes Nessa.

"I…I'm afraid I don't know" is all Galinda manages to say.

"The spell" mutters Siefer.

"What?" asks Galinda.

"The spell…it didn't work…or at least not fully on how you originally intended" explains Siefer.

"Huh? Care to explain their buddy?" asks Avaric confused.

Sighing, Siefer pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's pale lips, before laying her once more on the bed. Gently, he pulled the covers over her before turning and facing the others.

"This was a warning…a foreboding to the chaos ahead…the challenges we are about to face"

"What do you mean?" asks Galinda confused.

"Don't you see Glin…the spell you cast was supposed to eradicate her memories" growls Nessa in irritation.

"And?" asks Galinda, still not seeing the relevance to her statement to Siefer's.

"Memories are too strong…their simply not going to just up and vanish" replies Avaric darkly.

"Can someone please explain in more laymen's terms to the knowledgeable inept!" growls Galinda.

"Elphaba's memories weren't erased…there still there…hidden…clouded…but there" explains Avaric gently.

"And their fighting to come back…with a vengeance" finishes Siefer, as he casts a weary glance towards Elphaba's sleeping form.

"You mean…" starts Galinda.

"The memories will return…the spell didn't fully work" answers Siefer darkly.

"Oh Oz" whispers Galinda.


	38. Half Alive

Bro'mance

Chapter 37

Half Alive

The room remained solemn an eerie silence had fallen around the group of friends, each staring in different directions, and neither willing, to look in the eye of the betrayer, or of the others; a silent condemnation dancing on the edge of their subconscious.

A few hours had passed since the "episode" and no one seemed to dare bring it up, nor speak further of the revelation; screaming through the echoes, into each person's mind. For it was just too painful.

Siefer sat perched on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped lightly with Elphaba's, his thick fingers threaded with slender emerald. Every now and again, his thumb would rise and the meat rubbed tenderly over her pale knuckles. Tears shimmered in his eyes, and his heart ached for the emerald angel lying languid before him.

Every now and again, a soft whimper of pain, slipped past Elphaba's cracked, pale lips, her brow would furrow and her eyes would clench, a crescendo of trembles rippled through her body, before she stilled once more.

"No…no…please…no" moans Elphaba, her voice was so weak, so filled with pain and desperation; yet another crack to his heart, a thunder clasp to the harsh reality, screaming back at him.

"Zitto Zitto ... tacere il mio amore ... Sono qui ... per togliere i vostri incubi ... dormire dolce bambina... il mio amore prezioso" whispers Siefer. Gently, he leans towards Elphaba's writhing form. His fingers stretch and tremble as the tips lithely brush against her forehead. _Shush shush...silence my love...I'm here...to take away your nightmares...sleep sweet child...my precious love._

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba, her voice was ragged, hoarse, it broke his heart. She was suffering, alone in the darkness, with no one there to protect her.

"Sono qui il mio prezioso ... dormire ... Sarò quella che tiene te ... mentre si dorme" Closing his eyes, Siefer leans forward and closing his eyes, presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. _I'm here my precious one...sleep...I'll be the one holding you...whilst you sleep._

A soft sob, vibrated deep within his throat, feeling his emerald angel shake beneath his lips. He could feel the nightmares encroaching on her mind, and yet he was powerless to stop it. Weakly, he lowers his forehead and touches it to Elphaba's.

"Sie-Sie…help…me" cries Elphaba softly.

Pulling away, Siefer's hand slowly traces the elegant slope of her jawline, and cupping her cheek. Silent tears of anguish brim against the edge of his eyes, and tangle within his lashes.

"Mi dispiace così tanto il mio amore ... il mio cuore il mio tesoro" chokes out Siefer. Slowly, his head turns to the side and rolls down until his cheek presses against Elphaba's. A cold shiver ran down his body, feeling the cool, clamminess of her skin pressed against his. _I'm so sorry my love...my heart my treasure. _

_Siefer…_

"Sono così ... così mi dispiace il mio cuore" Siefer's voice trembled he was so close, so near the edge of breaking away completely. _I'm so...so sorry my heart_

What killed Siefer the most, was having to sit back, and watch, as his Fae suffered alone, the helpless feeling flooding his heart, cracking it, filling the chambers and making it swell to the point of shattering.

He was a Prince for Ozsakes! He was supposed to be the strong one, the brave one, the one who ran headfast into danger, conquering dragons and Ogres, who protected the weak and saved the damsel in distress. Swing in on a vine of ivy and save the day, and yet here he was, sitting idly by, defenseless, a stone statue, quietly observing the world from a distance.

_Siefer…what…have…you done…_

Silent like the grave, a figure slowly stepped into the threshold, his dark, piercing sapphire eyes stared hollow at the occupants, gathered around the hospital bed; despair and agony shimmering within their eyes.

His fist clenches, seeing Siefer sit beside the emerald angel, one hand clasped almost desperately with pale emerald, the other, cupping her quivering cheek; the tips lost within a sea of ebony.

"Siefer" growls the man darkly.

A hard sob slipped past Siefer's lips. Clenching his eyes, he allowed the tears he had fought hard to keep at bay, to dance down his skin the silver liquid sparkled in the light, making the flesh beneath glisten.

_What have you done to me…._

"Fae per favore! Ti prego perdonami!" cries Siefer, as he buries his tear-stained face deep within Elphaba's raven hair. _Fae please! Please forgive me!_

A cruel, insane smile tugged at the edges of the man's lips, and for a second, he closes his eyes, relishing in the feel of his brother's pain and anguish.

His eyes open, and smugly, he steps into the room.

"Well _dear _brother-"starts the man.

Instantly, all heads snap up and turn towards the door. Their eyes widen and their mouths drop open. This man, was the last person any of them had expected to see again.

"F…Fiyero?" squeaks Galinda.

"What sort of trouble have you gotten into now?" asks Fiyero, as he stops dead center. Standing tall, his hands rise and grasp onto his hips.

"What are you doing here?" seethes Siefer.

"I came to admire your handiwork" smiles Fiyero. His eyes flicker towards Elphaba, trembling violently within the sheets, a light sheen of sweat darts across her forehead, and her breathing was ragged.

For a clock tick of a moment, a flicker of anguish, skipped across his heart, seeing his Fae, suffering, cracking the hardened stone forged around his now impenetrable heart.

Closing his eyes, Fiyero turned his gaze away from Elphaba, and glared back at his brother.

"Your presence is not needed here nor wanted Fiyero…now leave" growls Siefer.

"And you would know best how?" asks Fiyero darkly. Smiling, Fiyero shifted his weight, and his arms rose. His hand cupped his chin, as the other cradled his elbow in the palm of his hand. His eyes rose skyward.

"Oh yes" chuckles Fiyero, as his eyes return once more towards his enraged brother. His hands slowly lower back down to his sides. "_You're the_ only one who knows our Fae the best…isn't that what you told me?"

"Get out Fiyero…this is neither the time nor the place for this" growls Avaric. He knew what his friend was doing, and it only pissed him off the more.

"Oh come come now…can't two brothers discuss such matters of the heart in a civilized manner?" asks Fiyero.

"This is _not _a discussion Fiyero, this is you trying to piss your brother off so you can have a valid excuse to try and pummel him again" snarls Avaric.

"Oh please…why in Oz would I try such a dirty tactic" snorts Fiyero.

"Because it's what you do best" snarls Galinda darkly.

"Oh…the little Gillikinese Princess here is a little _feisty_" teases Fiyero. "Maybe I can help you lose some of that feistiness…in my room" offers Fiyero as he slinks closer to Galinda. An acidic smile pulls on his lips as one of his arms wrap tight around Galinda's waist, the other rises and cups her cheek.

Snarling, Galinda jerks her face out of Fiyero's grasp, and reeling back, spats in his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" snarls Galinda.

Standing rigid, Fiyero's hand reaches down and grabs at the handkerchief, half dangling out of his pocket. Grandly, he flicks the cloth out and snapping it in the air, brings it up to his face.

Wiping the spit from his face, Fiyero's eyes open and stare coldly back into dark cerulean. A smile and his hand reaches out and grabs hard onto Galinda's chin, stilling her movement and preventing her from pulling away.

"That…I'll give you…the next time though" warns Fiyero darkly.

Growling, Avaric steps up next to Galinda's side. His hand reaches out and grabs hard onto Fiyero's wrist. His fingers tighten, and a satisfied smile, crests on his lips, seeing Fiyero wince.

"Get out of here Fiyero…now…before I have you thrown out" warns Avaric darkly.

Fiyero turns and glares back at his friend, the same darkness, and a flicker of insanity, sparkles in his eyes as the two former friends glare back at each other; locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Et tu Avaric?" asks Fiyero darkly.

"Let go of Galinda and get the hell out" snarls Avaric.

"Oh…so the Beast does actually have a heart? How interesting" chuckles Fiyero.

"I've more a heart than you…you soulless bastard!" seethes Avaric.

"Ah…but was it not _you _who had started all this? Was it not you who had handed down the "Bro'mance" rules to me, in hopes of_ ruining _my chances with Fae?" asks Fiyero, his voice darkens.

"It was a mistake Fiyero…a mistake that I now am paying the price for" growls Avaric.

"As you should…if it weren't for _you _than none of this would have happened" seethes Fiyero.

"I've made my mistake and admitted it…now I'm paying the price for my cruelties…but unlike you…I've faced mine…have you?" asks Avaric smugly.

Fiyero was unable to counter that. Yes he had made his mistakes, yet his stubborn mind refused to admit to such. For to him, his mistakes were nothing compared to the horrors this brainless oaf and his bastard of a brother had bestowed upon his angel of darkness.

"Unable to counter the truth? Or are you too blinded by your anger and jealousy to admit to such?" asks Avaric smugly.

"This isn't over…not by a long shot" growls Fiyero, as he shoves his face closer to Avaric's.

"No…it's not" smiles Avaric.

Growling, Fiyero turns and storms out of the room.

"Let go of your blind hatred Fiyero…before it turns you into something you are not" replies Avaric, stopping the young Prince dead in his tracks.

"Ex…excuse me?" asks Fiyero, as he slowly turns to face Avaric.

"Let go of it Fiyero…accept it…before you cross the bridge of no return" warns Avaric. He didn't know why he was warning his friend, after all, Fiyero had made his bed, and now he should just sleep in it. And yet, yet a part of him, still couldn't just stand idly by and watch he fell further and further into darkness, and into the cesspool of insanity.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours Avaric…before I rip it out" threatens Fiyero.

"Fiyero stop!" cries Galinda.

Startled, Fiyero turns and stares confused into shimmering cerulean.

During the fight, Galinda had crumpled to her knees, her body shaking as her mind fought to accept the truth, the reality that her dear friend, had fallen into the darkness, and had succumbed to insanity's whirlpool.

Weakly, Galinda rises to her feet, her dark cerulean eyes stare pleadingly back into dark sapphire. Slowly, her hands clasp and rise up towards her chest.

"Just please…stop" pleads Galinda, her voice cracking "hasn't there been enough pain…enough violence on this journey of hell?"

"This coming from one who committed the ultimate sin" snarls Fiyero.

"You…you-"stammers Galinda stunned.

"Yes Galinda…I know of the spell you cast on Fae…and I know what the spell is doing to her…to her mind" smiles Fiyero darkly.

"What's that?" asks Galinda softly.

"It's destroying her…crushing her from the inside out" chuckles Fiyero. Darkly, his eyes rise and glare back at his brother standing tall between him and Fae. "Oh brother…I fear the repercussions of such will be quite interesting…she'll not be happy once she finds out"

"She won't" growls Siefer.

"That's the funny thing about memories though brother…they have a mind, a will, a power of their own…if they wish to come back…then they will...for memories are never lost…just simply forgotten…and they always find their way back" smiles Fiyero.

Before Siefer or anyone else can speak, Fiyero turns and walks gallantly out of the room. Nearing the threshold, his hand rises and waves off towards the group "Good luck…I'd hate to see the disaster crashing down upon your heads!" and with that, he was gone once more.

"What…what do you think-"starts Galinda, but her words are cut off, by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Noooo!"

One by one, Siefer, Avaric, Galinda, Nessa and Boq turn and their eyes widen, seeing Elphaba's body arch gruesomely off the bed. Her fingers spread out to her sides, curled and contorted violently, and the color drained from her face.

"No…no get off me please! Stop!...Don't…don't touch me there please! Siefer…SIEFER!" screams Elphaba.

Diving towards her, Siefer wraps his arms protectively around Elphaba's slender waist, and gently, lifts her up and cradles her writhing body against his chest. His hands lower and cup against her cheek, the other, threads through her raven hair.

"Hush hush il mio amore ... il mio cuore ... il mio amore prezioso ... sono qui ... sono qui" soothes Siefer.

Weakly, Elphaba's trembling hand rose and reached for Siefer. A sob and Siefer's hand gently laced with hers. Closing his eyes, he brought their joined hands down towards his lips, and pressed a tender kiss.

"Please Siefer…please" whimpers Elphaba.

"What my love…?" chokes out Siefer.

Slowly, Elphaba's long black lashes flutter open. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare desperately back into soft sapphire. Tears shimmer, making the gold dust within sparkle. She looked so broken, so lost.

"Please…make him go away" cries Elphaba. Slowly, her dark

"Who?" asks Siefer.

"The Shadow Man" cries Elphaba. Closing her eyes, Elphaba buries her head in Siefer's chest her muffles sobs reach his ears, breaking his heart all the more. "he…he always there…in dreams…hurting me…touching me in bad places…he hurt me Sie-Sie…please…make go away" pleads Elphaba.

"I'm sorry my love…I'm so so sorry" whispers Siefer.

"I want my mama" cries Elphaba.

"I know you do sweetheart….I know"

The nightmares continued, growing worse each night, and there was nothing any of them could do, for the memories were trying, fighting their way back into her mind.

All Siefer could do, was hold Fae's trembling body within his arms, and sooth away her tears, until she once again fell asleep. And every time she did, Galinda cast the sleep spell, hoping with all her might the power of the spell would be powerful enough to rid Elphaba of her nightmares.

A week later, Elphaba was released from the Infirmary, with strict instructions to take it easy and rest. The others were instructed to watch Elphaba carefully, and make sure she didn't relapse.

The therapy would continue every day, with the specialist coming to either the dorm room, or Elphaba returning to the Infirmary for her lessons.

She still could not walk, which required Siefer to either carry her, or place her in a wheelchair, until her legs became strong enough to support her, and she had regained her ability to walk. The lesson's the Doctor assured them, would be starting immediately upon her release.

The day she left, the sky was overcast, and a threatening tympani of thunder boomed across the sky. The air was wet, and the clouds were swollen thick with water.

Quickly, Siefer, Galinda, Nessa and Boq helped wheel Elphaba back to the safety of her dorm room, and all the while, ignoring the stares and distant laughter of their peers. They didn't care anymore what the students of Shiz thought. All that mattered, was staying by Elphaba's side, and aiding her in her recovery.

Elphaba stared, watching the faces of the students pass her by; a child-like wonderment, sparkling in her eyes. Occasionally, she waved at a few of the students, and a few who dared waved back, resulted in Elphaba dissolving in fit of giggles.

"They friendly" giggles Elphaba, as she tips her head up towards Siefer.

"Yes they are sweetheart" smiles Siefer, though he knew the truth, the students weren't, and he could hear the gossip, the cruel jokes on the wind.

How easily these weak minded fools have forgotten that day in the Infirmary, when they beheld the cruelties bestowed upon Elphaba by the hands of her father, and the short-lived kindness which followed. Morons all of them, brainless sheep following the flock.

"Sie-Sie?" came a timid voice.

The light tugging of his shirt, and the innocence of her voice, shattered Siefer from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he lowered his eyes down to stare back at Elphaba, looking back at him, her eyes wide, and sadness tinged within.

"Come on…let's get you inside before it rains" replies Siefer gently.

"O'kay" is all Elphaba says, before turning away.

After getting Elphaba settled back in, the others had sat around and chatted lightly. Every now and again, their eyes drifted towards the window seat, where Elphaba sat, staring absently out into the rain.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asks Nessa softly.

"I don't know" is all Galinda says.

"Perhaps being back in her room…in her bed…where things are familiar will help" offers Boq.

"I hope so" sighs Nessa.

"We better get going…it's getting late…and we all have make up exams to attend to tomorrow" replies Siefer, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We all know our schedules then?" asks Galinda, as she walks the others to the door.

"Nessa and I will be here later in the afternoon so you can go and do your make up exams" explains Boq.

"Then I'll be by an hour later to take over so Nessa and Boq can finish off the rest" replies Siefer.

"Sounds great…see you guys tomorrow!" giggles Galinda.

"Glin…are…are you sure you don't want me to stay?" asks Siefer.

She could see it, the fear and apprehension in his eyes. This was the first night that Siefer would not be by Elphaba's side, and that frightened the prince all the more, especially now with her nightmares having grown worse.

"We'll be fine…I found a sleep spell even more powerful than the one I've been casting…it should negate the nightmares and allow Elphie to get a good nights rest" smiles Galinda.

"Glin" starts Siefer in a warning tone.

"I know what I'm doing Siefer…besides…would you rather her suffer with those nightmares…or be put to sleep?" asks Galinda.

"Fine" grumbles Siefer.

"She'll be alright…I promise…I'm here and I won't let anything happen to her" smiles Galinda.

"Fine…but if it starts to get out of control"

"I'll send for you…promise" smiles Galinda.

Nodding, Siefer casts one last glance towards Elphaba, before turning to face the petite blonde. "Take care of her Glin…I'm counting on you"

"I will" smiles Galinda.

After a moment of hesitation, Siefer finally leaves, allowing the blonde to relax and breathe. Turning, she presses her back against the door.

"Whew…I thought he'd never leave" slowly, her eyes rise and stare at Elphaba, sitting in the window seat, the small of her back was pressed against the wall and her legs were bent, and tucked against her chest. Her slender arms wrapped loose around her knees and her raven hair fell majestically over her shoulders.

The moonlight poured in, casting her skin in an ethereal glow of silver. Her face was hidden, yet a hidden longing, a sadness, could be seen.

"Elphie?" asks Galinda.

Slowly, Galinda pulls away from the door, and makes her way towards her friend. Reaching her, she stretches her hand out towards her friends shoulders.

The tips of her fingers brush against the fabric of her dress. Elphaba jerked, and jumped away, her head turned, and glared frightened back at Galinda.

"Glinny?" asks Elphaba softly.

"Yes Elphie…are…are you alright?" asks Galinda.

"I fine…tie-tie" is all Elphaba says.

"Then let's get you to bed" smiles Galinda.

"No…I stay here" says Elphaba, turning her gaze once more towards the moon.

"But"

"Please…I stay" whispers Elphaba.

"Alright honey" smiles Galinda.

A chill runs down Galinda's back. Her arms rise and wrap around her chest as the cool midnight breeze sweeps past her. Turning, she eyes her bed. A frown pulls on her lips, seeing the large, thick pink blanket half tucked at the edge of her bed.

Shaking her head, she turns her gaze towards Elphaba's bed, and her eyes light up, seeing the thick black blanket half spread across Elphaba's perfectly made up bed.

Smiling, Galinda walks over to the bed and grabs up the blanket, turning, she returns to Elphaba's side.

"Here" is all Galinda says as she spreads the blanket over Elphaba's body.

Instantly, Elphaba tensed, and fear sparkled in her eyes, at the closeness of the blonde.

"It's alright Elphie…I'm not going to hurt you" soothes Galinda.

"I sorry…I…I don't know why…I do that" whispers Elphaba, her voice, her eyes were so lost, so broken.

"It's alright Elphie…don't worry about it" smiles Galinda reassuringly. Slowly, so not to frighten her, Galinda's hand rises and cups Elphaba's arm.

"No it not" cries Elphaba.

"What do you mean honey?" asks Galinda.

"It not ok…I feel…lost…like piece of me missing…like I not whole" cries Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

"What wrong with me Glin…what wrong with me?"

Tears pour from Elphaba's eyes, burning her skin. Her slender body trembles and shakes violently in the moonlight and her hands rise up to her chest. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare brokenly at them, as if the answers to her questions were hidden within the palm of her hand.

Crying out, Galinda lurched and wrapped her arms tight around Elphaba's body. Lowering her head, she rests her wobbling chin on Elphaba's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you sweetheart…nothing"

"Why I feel incomplete…like I missing?" cries Elphaba.

"It's just a feeling honey…I promise…it's just a feeling…it'll go away" replies Galinda. Gently, she rubs soothing circles on Elphaba's back.

"I feel so lost Glinny…so lost" cries Elphaba.

"I know you do sweetheart…I know" whispers Galinda softly.

Pulling away, Galinda stares tenderly into broken chocolate. Her hand rises and cups Elphaba's cheek, the other rises, and pinches a few loose strands of raven hair. Tenderly, she tucks the strands of hair behind Elphaba's ear, before cupping her other cheek.

Closing her eyes, Galinda leans forward and presses her lips against Elphaba's.

Instantly, Elphaba tenses, and her eyes widen in surprise.

Was this right? Was it normal for a girl to be kissing another girl?

Slowly, Elphaba's body relaxed into the kiss, and her eyes drifted closed. Shimmering tears of starlight bubbled at the edges of her eyes. Slowly, one by one, they fall down her cheek, burning the flesh beneath.


	39. Erect the Barricade Within

Bro'mance

Chapter 38

Erect the Barricade

Within

_AN: Alright, new chapter yeah! Unfortunately, like the others, this will be the last one posted for a while. Fae the Queen and I are currently in a competition so, until one of us falters, there will be no more updates. Remember, if you kill either me or Fae the Queen, then you'll never know how either of our stories go. And believe me you wouldn't want to do that. Especially Fae the Queen's. _

_Huge shout outs go to: elphiesglinda! Not only are you a spectacular author, but a really great friend. Thank you for everything! Lol. And yeah, the whole Gelphie aspect originally wasn't going to be in there, but you know, sudden change, sudden heat of inspiration. Wait, does that make any sense? Oh well. Thank you so much for the review! Take care and keep smiling! MyVisionIsDying! Lol, I'm glad you liked the Gelphie! Lol, take care and thank you so much for the review! I really liked your "Insert insult here" Lol, had me rolling laughing! Fae the Queen, yeah, I've got my eye no you…lol. And you'll just have to keep reading to find out why Galinda kissed her. Course, that could easily be fixed if you just updated. Lol. *wink* Fae you're a real treasure! Thank you so much for being my friend here on fanfiction. Your friendship means a lot to me. L8lzytwner, Lol, again, you'll have to wait and find out why Galinda did what she did. Was it pity, or is she starting to fall in love with her too? Hmmm. Lol. Thank you for the review! You're a real gem! And I treasure having you as a friend! TBLewis, I'm sorry, but your review left me in stitches! Thank you for the review, and you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for the review! You're a real peach! And this coming from a peach! Lol_

_Alright, new chapter, more drama, need I say more? Lol. Thank you all again and don't worry, this story along with the others will be started again…_

_Ello puppet…_

Elphaba stiffened, her child mind reeled, trying yet failing to comprehend what was happening. A Strange, yet wonderful feeling crept over her heart, and her stomach twisted and knotted tight. And blood pounded hard behind her ears.

_I've been watching you…_

Every muscle tensed, and her heart thundered within her chest. Was this right? Wrong? What was this strange, yet beautiful feeling creeping up and over her heart, cloaking it within the warmth of sunshine and silk?

It felt strange, dirty, bad, and so wrong. A wince, and something within her, burst to life. An indescribable burst of flames, ignited somewhere deep within the dark recesses of her broken soul, illuminating the shards, and striking the darkness, bringing to life, the very piece of her that had withered and died months prior.

Galinda could feel her tense beneath her and inwardly, she flinched, her mind scolding her for her idiocy.

_You fool! What in Oz were you thinking!_

Her eyes fluttered open, misty cerulean stared into shocked chocolate, and for a moment, the two just stared. A light blush crept over Galinda's cheeks, and a heat, flushed across her face.

Slowly, she pulled away, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's.

A silent gasp, and Galinda's heart jackhammered within her chest, and her stomach clenched, for there was fear, confusion, and pain, shimmering within Elphaba's majestic eyes. And that alone, nearly broke the blonde's heart all the more.

Shame flooded her heart. Slowly, Galinda lowered her eyes to the ground as she leaned gracefully against the wall. Her legs dangled over the edge of the window seat, and bounced nervously in the air, and her hands wringed within the bowl of her lap.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly as she shifted uncomfortably back and forth. "I'm-"

"No" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

Her head snaps up, and her dark cerulean eyes stare horrified back into broken chocolate. She could see it, the pain, the anguish shimmering within the darkened pools of chocolate and gold. The very same anguish, the same fear and confusion, the night of her rape, the night when all the walls within her came tumbling down, and the last fragments of her heart, shattered into oblivion. When the Will within her obliterated into crystal shards, disintegrating deep within the symphony of darkness.

"What?" gasps Galinda.

Elphaba's head snapped up, and all but glared icily back at Galinda. The fear still sparkled within, masking the anger.

"No!" cries Elphaba.

Tears flood her eyes, and dance down her cheeks, leaving dainty little scars in its wake. Her lip trembled and her body shivered uncontrollably. She was close, so close to losing it once more. And Galinda feared that if she were to descend back down into the blackened pits of hell, that neither she nor the others would be able to pull her back out.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly. Slowly, Galinda reached for Elphaba. She wanted to touch her, hold her, and wash away her tears.

Elphaba's eyes flickered towards the blonde's outstretched fingers. Fear, flooded her heart, and her breathes turned ragged as her mind reeled. A voice deep within, screamed back at her to get away.

"No!" screams Elphaba, startling the blonde. Closing her eyes, Elphaba swung her hand back and slapped Galinda hard across the face.

Stunned, Galinda sat there, eyes wide, and shattered. She couldn't believe it, her Elphie, had hit her. Everything within her, shattered at that moment.

Elphaba glared back into shocked cerulean, the rage, flooding her eyes. Growling, she reached out towards the blonde. The palms of her hand smacked against Galinda's shoulders, knocking her off balance.

"Go! Go away!" screams Elphaba.

A scream of surprise and Galinda stumbles awkwardly off the window seat. Her arms whirl wildly around her, as she tries to catch her balance. Her dark cerulean eyes never left Elphaba's distraught face. Horror, sheer horror flickered within her eyes, making the blonde's heart twist violently within her chest.

"Elphie please!" cries Galinda. Closing her eyes, she lunged towards Elphaba. She knew her movement would scare her, and yet she didn't care. All she wanted, all she desired, was to wrap her arms around the emerald beauty, hold her close and apologize for her moment of stupidity.

"No! Go. Away!" screams Elphaba.

Clenching her eyes, Elphaba throws her hand out towards the blonde. A sudden gust of wind bursts out of the green woman's open palm, and the petite blonde is jolted back, nearly crashing into the wall.

"Leave me alone!" screeches Elphaba.

She was hysterical, her rage, her fear fueling the insanity crashing like violent tides upon her already fractured mind.

"ELPHIE!" screams Galinda through the howling wind. Bent over, Galinda's slender arm rose and bent beside her forehead, shielding her eyes from the violent gale. Clenching her jaw, Galinda forced her small legs onward. "Please! You need to calm down!"

"Get away!" screams Elphaba. A wave of her hand, and the winds force accelerates.

A scream and Galinda is pulled off the ground and flung across the room.

Elphaba watches horrified as Galinda's small body crashes into the wall. A cry of pain follows and the winds die down. Slowly, Elphaba shrinks back onto her hunches. Her wide, chocolate eyes slowly dip down to her hands, trembling and sparkling in the silver moonlight.

"Elphie" moans Galinda weakly.

Her back hurt, the blow had temporarily knocked the wind from her lungs, leaving her breathless. The world spun before her eyes, making her stomach twist, and an icy nausea to creep up her already constricted throat.

An icy numbness washed over her body, leaving her limbs heavy, and her breathes heavy. Her mind reeled, and her heart constricted tight within her chest. Is this punishment, for infringing on the mind of her friend?

_Glin…what…have…_

No!

Defiantly, Galinda bit back the scream teetering along the edge of her lips, and grinding her teeth, pulled herself to her full height. Her dark, cerulean eyes stared determined back into frightened chocolate.

She wasn't going to back down now, not when she's come so close, with Elphaba so close to becoming whole once more. The wrongs were righted, the pain, the betrayal, a distant memory.

No she couldn't give up now. Not when they were so close to getting their Elphie back!

_In this farewell…_

"Elphie please!" pleads Galinda, her voice was strong, yet a hidden pain, danced within.

"Get away!" screams Elphaba. Her hand flies out, and sparks of emerald electricity spark and dance between her fingertips.

The air within the dorm room becomes charged with electricity. Galinda could feel it, the little hairs on the back of her neck and arms standing straight up, the kiss of the electrical spark, touching, caressing her delicate skin.

A forewarning to the dangers ahead for a storm was brewing a storm of astronomical proportions.

_There's no blood…there's no alibi…_

Galinda could feel it, the blood within her becoming electrically charged. Elphaba's rage, her fear intensified the room, making the sparks flicker and crack in the semi darkness. She was close to losing it. Still, Galinda trudged onward towards the raging storm.

"Elphie please! Stop!" cries Galinda.

"Betrayer!" screams Elphaba.

'_Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth…of a thousand lies…_

There it was again, the voice. She knew the voice, for it was as familiar as her pink dresses, and lavender make ups, and yet, distant, cold, and unfeeling, leaving her hollow inside. An icy chill swept over Galinda's body, making her shiver and tremble.

Could it be?

_Glin…what have you done…_

_So let mercy come…and wash away…what I've done!_

_Oh how I've wanted to taste you…_

A scream of pain rips through Elphaba's throat. Clenching her eyes shut, her hands fly and slam against her ears, hoping, trying and fighting to keep the voice of the Shadow man, from reaching her mind.

"No! Get away!" screams Elphaba.

"Elphie! What…what's wrong?" cries out Galinda in fear.

Her heart constricts tight within her chest as she watches Elphaba tremble and thrash violently in the sill of the window. In her eyes, it looked as if Elphaba was fighting someone, someone unseen. Someone only her eyes could.

"Elphie?"

_So beautiful…_

"No!" screams Elphaba, and throwing her head back the gusts of wind slice through the dorm room, knocking over bookshelves and toppling over the desks. Books flew, and papers sliced through the air. The beds wobbled and shook, the legs dragging across the wooden floor in protests.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda, fear laced tight within her voice.

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become_

_Oh how I've wanted you…_

"Leave me alone!" screams Elphaba.

_Turn and face me!_

A gasp and Elphaba turns towards the window. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. A man appeared in the glass. Cold, silver gray eyes glared back at her. His lips were thin and cracking. Dark brown and black whiskers covered his face, and his skin looked to be caked in dirt and blood. Bruises adorned his face, making his face appear puffier, a ring of black beneath his eyes, making the silver gray shimmer like the moonlight.

"Who…who are you!" cries Elphaba as she jerks back.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda. On silent steps, the blonde approached her friend, her eyes flicker towards the glass pane of the window and back to Elphaba's horrified face. There was nothing there, and yet, something, or someone only Elphaba could see, glared back at her, frightening her beyond repair.

_My names Lythiram…and I've been watching you…Miss Elphaba…_

"What…what you want?" asks Elphaba timidly.

A gasp and Galinda's legs give beneath her. Realization screamed back at her, leaving her breathless, and her hear to pound furiously within her chest.

Her memories, she's reliving her nightmares…

_Erase myself_

_YOU!_

A scream and the man lounges towards her through the mirror.

Galinda jumped to her feet, and dashed towards Elphaba's writhing body. Her own screamed for her to stop, to collapse once more to the ground and rest, for the battle was over, _they _had won. Yet she refused. She couldn't give up, not now.

"ELPHIE!" screams Galinda.

A roar and an emerald fist collide with the glass, shattering it.

Galinda skids to a halt, her dark, cerulean eyes watch as crystal fragments of glass stained in blood, flicker and twirl in the air, before shattering into crystal raindrops on the ground.

_And let go of what I've done_

Blood oozes from Elphaba's arms, her cheek, and neck where the glass had cut her. Pain radiated throughout her body, as blood oozed, and yet, Elphaba couldn't feel it, for everything within her, had gone numb.

Galinda stood there, her breathes heavy and her heart jackhammering within her chest. She knew she should get Siefer and the others, and yet she feared what Elphaba would do in her absence.

_Put to rest…_

"What…what have you done?" asks Elphaba huffing. Her voice was dark, and acidic. Her face remained turned away from the blonde.

_What you thought of me  
_

"Elphie…what?" starts Galinda.

Suddenly, Elphaba whips her head around, her dark chocolate eyes glare maniacally back at her. A fire burned in the darkened pools of chocolate and gold; hate, mingled in rage and revulsion.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" roars Elphaba.

_While I clean this slate_…

"I've done nothing!" cries Galinda.

"Wrong! What have you done! What have you done to my mind!" roars Elphaba.

Thundering footsteps approached. The door flew open, and a crowd of female students stood at the threshold. Their eye wide, fear sparkling within. They, like Galinda, could feel the electrical surge of power, sparking and crackling within the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" roars Elphaba, ignoring the stares.

_With the hands of uncertainty…_

"Nothing Elphie I swear!" cries Galinda.

"LIAR!" screams Elphaba. Enraged, her hand reaches down and snatches up a large, jagged piece of glass. Clenching her jaw, she points the end towards Galinda. Insanity flickered within her eyes, and her hand bled from beneath the glass. "TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME!"

_For what I've done  
_

"Elphie please! Put the glass down!"

"No! Tell me what you did to me!" screams Elphaba.

_I start again!_

This was the moment when all lies could come undone and the truths revealed. All it took, was a little courage.

"Nothing I swear!" screams back Galinda. Desperation coiled tight around her heart, stifling the blood flow, and making it nigh to impossible to breath to think.

_Oh…how I've wanted to taste you…for so long…_

_And whatever pain may come_

The glass still clenched tight in her hand flies up to her head, slicing it open. A scream, her hands ball into fists and pound against her skull in rage.

A scream, and Elphaba stabs the dagger into her abdomen, and with a mighty roar, rakes the shard deep across her abdomen, slicing and mutilating the skin beneath. Gruesome, jagged lines of blood ran crisscross over her abdomen, the frayed remains of her dress, danced and twirled in the electrified air.

"No! Go away!" screams Elphaba.

"Elphie stop!" screams Galinda.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't take watching her friend beat her own skull in with her fists. She couldn't take watching the glass cut and slice open her forehead, splitting her beautiful emerald skin and staining it in crimson gore.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" screams Elphaba as her head snaps up. Insanity flickers on the edge of a knife within her lost, broken chocolate eyes.

_So beautiful…_

"No!" screams Elphaba.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda.

Galinda starts to lunge towards Elphaba, but she was too late, for Elphaba had taken the shard and sliced the sharpest edge, along the fine grain of her neck.

_You will be mine! So stop fighting! I know you want this as much as I do!_

"No! Get away!" screams Elphaba. Throwing herself down upon the sill, Elphaba takes the shard and sliced her arms, her wrists and legs.

"Elphie no!" screams Galinda in horror.

Again, Galinda lunges towards Elphaba, and tackling her to the ground, pins her arms above her head.

"No! No get off me! Stop it! No!" screams Elphaba. Hysteria gripped her heart. Frantically, Elphaba tried to pull away, thrashing and kicking beneath the petite blonde laying on top of her.

"Elphie" echoes Galinda's voice. Slowly, her voice fades and mingles with the voice of the man who haunts her dreams.

_So beautiful…_

"No!" screams Elphaba.

Clenching her eyes, Elphaba thrashes violently beneath Galinda, struggling, kicking to free her arms. Gripping the glass tight within her hand, takes aim at the blonde's heart, the sharp edge, digging deep into the palm of her hand.

_Today this ends!_

"Please! Get off me! Don't touch me!" howls Elphaba.

"Elphie…listen to me please! You have to wake up! Please open your eyes!" screams Galinda.

"No!" One final jerk, and Elphaba's hand is wretched free. Pulling back, Elphaba takes aim at Galinda's chest. A scream and she plunges the shard forward.

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

"Die!" screams Elphaba.

A flash and Galinda flinches readying herself for the pain that was sure to follow.

_Today this ends…and…_

_Elphie…I'm so…so sorry_

_Forgiving what I've done! _

_Glin…what have you done…_

_What I've done!_

"Galinda!"

A cry of pain, and the shard stained in blood falls and clatters to the ground. A pool of blood follows, then silence…

_Forgiving what they've done!_


	40. Redemption

Bro'mance

Chapter 39

Redemption

_AN: I'm baack! Did you guys miss me? Lol. First of all, can I just say that all your reviews for the last chapter left me in stitches! Lol. I'm sorry for leaving you all at such a cliffy. This chapter was going to end on one to, but decided to be nice. But the next chapter wont. Huge thank you's to TBLewis, theHappyobsessedwickedfan3611, Fae the Queen; seriously guys, don't hate her, or kill her, she's an amazing writer and a great friend! Maddy, your review made me laugh the hardest! elphiesglinda, l8lzytwner, keep your head up girl, and keep smiling! And MyVisionIsDying! _

_And a special shout out goes to Fangirl28 for the really sweet review, and your request is my command._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. More on the way. Keep your eyes peeled for updates to this, Child's Play, Psycho Therapy, and I'll Protect You. Thank you all again, and God Bless! P.S worth the wait?_

The air stilled, insanity flickered, crashing like a tidal wave upon the sands of time washing away the encroaching landscape and melting it within a pool of chaos. Dead chocolate eyes, empty of life, of semblance to the world, glared icily out into the void of darkness. A scream and the shard sliced through the air.

Long black lashes fluttered closed, her lips pursed and her heart clenched tight within her chest. Her lungs deflated, and every muscle within relaxed. Blood pounded in perfect tympani with her wretched heart. Tears shimmered and danced along the edge of her eyes, and tangled within her long lashes.

A hard sob, slipped past her quivering lips, and her body trembled, yet she would not turn away, nor would she run. For this was her punishment, her retribution, her path to redemption. And she would face it, headstrong, and proud.

_Galinda…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda through her tears. An ache, skipped across her heart. Wincing, she forced her body to stand tall.

A loud, collective gasp cracks the air. The students all bearing witness to this trepidation of chaos, stood rigid, their muscles tensed and their hearts jackhammering hard within their chests. They wanted to move, to save the beautiful blonde, and yet, none could force their bodies to move. It was as if a spell had been weaved upon them, freezing their limbs in place.

She could hear their cries, their desperate screams to move, to save herself, and yet she ignored them all, for she would not move. She would not take the coward's way out. She would face her Executioner, and accept what Fate, had handed down upon her.

_Please..._

She could feel the air move around her, rushing towards her, followed by the zing of the shard as it slices through the air. She could feel the tip of the shard touch her skin. And in that moment, her heart stopped, and her mind went blank. This was it, this was the end.

"I'm sorry" whispers Galinda softly.

_Move!_

"Nooo!"

"GALINDA!"

"Die!" roars Elphaba darkly.

She could feel it, the cold, cruel kiss of death wafting over her skin, kissing it, chilling her down to her bones. Taking in a deep breath, she raised her arms, and prepared her soul for the afterlife.

Elphaba's dead eyes widened, insanity flickered within her darkened orbs. A glint and the shard slam down towards her heart. A rush of air, a silent scream and then silence reigns.

Sometime, during the argument, Siefer, Nessa, Boq, and Avaric had pushed their way into the room, each standing tall, and rigid at the door, their hearts thundering hard within their chests. There breathes quivered deep in their throats.

Siefer watched, horror pounding hard within his chest. He knew the outcome, and he knew the consequences which would follow. And he knew what he had to do.

Pushing off the wall, he sprinted towards Galinda's rigid form. For a moment, his eyes flickered towards Elphaba, and his hear clenched tight within his chest. There was nothing, no sign of recognition, of thought, of awareness to the horrors surrounding her. She was lost, drowning deep in the tides of her nightmares, with no escape.

_Fae…please…_

A flash, and Nessa is jarred from her thoughts. Turning, her eyes widen, watching as Siefer runs full tilt, towards Galinda, determination, glinting within his eyes.

A gasp slipped past her quivering lips, for she could see it, the sorrow shimmering within his eyes. And in that instant, she knew what he was planning to do. Her heart clenched in her chest. Slowly, her hands balled into fists, and rose up to her chest, her eyes filled with tears.

"Siefer!" screams Nessa.

Avaric, Boq, and the mass of students around them turn, watching as the Vinkun Prince ran towards Galinda, one hand outstretched, a mysterious glint, sparkling within his eyes.

"No!" roars Avaric, as he steps forward.

_Forgive me…_

_Siefer!_

She could feel the tip of the shard pierce her skin, the pain spreading throughout her body, and the feel of her warm blood, dripping, cascading down her body. This was it, this was the end, and then suddenly, she felt hands on her.

A push and her eyes snap open, the world falls away, the feel of the tip of the shard drags across her abdomen, leaving a line of crimson to follow. The feel of something hard collides with her sides, before pain explodes throughout her entire body. A wince and everything went dark.

"SIEFER!"

The darkness fades away, and the world once again comes into focus. For a moment, Galinda stares dumbfounded at the hardwood floor, pressed against her right cheek. Her right leg remained twisted in an awkward position, her left, curled against her heaving chest, and both arms laid across the floor, pressing against the tip of her nose.

"What?" gasps Galinda confused. A scream, and her head snaps up. Her eyes widen and a scream rips free from her throat.

Siefer stands tall in her place, his body stiff, both of his hands splayed out to the side, each finger trembling, the bones cracking beneath the strain. His legs quivered, threatening to give at any moment.

Blood oozed from his chest, and she knew in that instant what had happened. The shard! Instantly she rose from the ground, and her eyes darted to her chest. What greeted her, stole away her very breath, for only a small piece of the shard could be seen, jutting out of his chest. Blood oozed from the wound, staining the shard to the ends, drops ran down the sharp, jagged edges, before splattering to the ground.

Emerald fingers remained clenched around the shard, covered in blood, Siefer's blood. The palm of the other, remained pressed against his chest, the tips curled in the material of his bloodstained shirt.

Elphaba remained frozen, high on her hunches, her eyes wide, and sparkling with tears, her mouth agape, and a silent scream dancing on the tip of her tongue. Her body trembled violently, and a light sheen of sweat, crept over her forehead.

Galinda's head spun, and ached in time with her rapid heartbeat. And for a moment, she winced. Instantly her hand flew to her chest. She could feel the warmth of something liquid gurgle against her skin.

Slowly, she pulled her hand away, and what greeted her, nearly stole her breath away, for when she pulled her hand away, she could see blood, stained on the tips of her fingers, her blood.

Her eyes flew to her chest, and methodically, her fingers curled around the straps of her dress. Tenderly, she pulled the fabric away, and what greeted her, made her gasp. Blood, a jagged line of blood trailed from her heart, to the edge of her left breast.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened, staring at Elphaba, shaking violently before Siefer. The shard still clutched tight in her blood soaked hand.

A gasp and she jerked back. The memory flashed before the blonde's eyes making her stomach twist tight within her chest. The shard had pierced her skin. She remembered the burning pain which followed, the feel of the glass tip dragging across her chest, before crashing hard to the ground.

Slowly, her head rose, and her eyes softened, Siefer. Siefer, having stood by, watching the chaos unfold around him, ran towards her, and reaching out, pressed his hands against her arms, shoving her out of the way, and taking the fatal plunge which would have ended her life.

"Siefer" whispers Galinda.

A choked gasp slips past Elphaba's trembling lips. A heavy numbness, washed over her body, and her heart thundered hard within her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All she could focus on was Siefer, his eyes boring into hers, the softness, the love, radiating within, melting her heart all the more.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba softly, brokenly.

Siefer's face softened. A stab of pain and he turned away. Blood rose into his throat, and coughing, spit the blood to the ground, before turning and once again, stared deep into Elphaba's soft, shattered, chocolate eyes.

Weakly, his hand rose and cupped Elphaba's quivering cheek.

"Non piangere il mio angelo…il mio cuore…il mio amore" whispers Siefer weakly. He could feel it, his life slowly slipping away. His heart grew weaker, the beat, steadily growing slower, the beats in between growing more distant. He didn't have much time left. _Don't cry my angel…my heart…my love._

"Sie-Sie no" cries Elphaba.

"Ti amerò…per ora...per l'eternità…il mio cuore…il mio tesoro" whispers Siefer.

Slowly, Siefer leaned close to Elphaba, his lips, a mere breath away from her own. She could feel the heat of his flesh fade away the icy kiss of Death was upon him, for she could feel his life slowly slipping away.

"Non…non ti azzardare a dire addio a me…non ora…non mai!" cries Elphaba.

Her heart was breaking, shattering into tiny crystal fragments, and no matter how much he wanted to, how much he desired to wipe away the heartache, to wash away her tears, he just couldn't. If this was his fate, then so be it. He will accept it, with open arms. If only to help guide his love further down her destined path.

Closing his eyes, he took in a weak, shuddering breath, before pressing his lips against hers.

_Siefer…_

Pulling away, his eyes remained closed, as he pressed his forehead against Elphaba's. For a moment, he breathed in her exotic scent, relishing in her warmth, in the feel of her skin pressed against his, her taste, for those were the things he would miss the most.

"I'm so…so sorry Fae" whispers Siefer weakly.

Elphaba's eyes snapped open, and stared confused back at Siefer. What in Oz was he apologizing for? If anything, _she _should be the one apologizing to him, begging, pleading for forgives, for stealing away his life.

"What?" asks Elphaba, her voice shaky.

"Please…forgive me my love…for…for my…trespasses" whispers Siefer.

"Sie-Sie?" whispers Elphaba weakly.

Slowly, his other hand rose and cupped her cheek. Tenderly, he held her head within his hands, relishing the feel of her. Oz, she was like silk, satin, an exotic angel that no man was destined to lay claim to. And yet, he foolishly tried, and now, now he was paying the price.

"I…I…love…you" chokes out Siefer.

"Sie-Sie?" whispers Elphaba closing her eyes.

Suddenly, his hands slide away, leaving a smear of blood across her cheeks. The tips of his fingers deftly glide across her lips, staining them in blood, before his body slowly falls away.

Elphaba's eyes snap open, and watches in horror, as Siefer's body collapses to the ground in a heap.

Silence follows no one dared speak, or move. Elphaba remained, high on her hunches, the trembles assailing her body grow hard, and violent. Tears shimmer in her eyes, and streak down her face like sparkling shooting stars sailing across the midnight silk of the night, smearing the blood, and washing some of it away.

"No…no" whimpers Elphaba.

Slowly, Galinda rose off the floor. Her hands clench into lose fists against her chest. Tears shimmer in her eyes, and tangle in her long, black lashes.

She could feel it, his blood soaked deep into her skin and clothes, and yet she didn't care. Weakly, she stepped towards Elphaba's writhing form, her heart cracking all the more seeing the haunted, destroyed look shimmer in her broken eyes.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

In that instant, Avaric was at her side, pushing the delicate blonde away and striking Elphaba hard across the face.

A cry and Elphaba smashes into the broken window, slashing her back and shoulders. Small fragments of glass tangle in her hair.

"Avaric? What the hell are you doing!" cries Galinda as she jumps to Avaric's side. Her hands, balled into fists, punch hard against his back.

Growling, his hand shoots out and grabs firm onto her wrists, stilling her movement. His eyes glare maniacally back at Elphaba's writhing form, anger, rage, hatred burns bright within.

"Stay away from her Glinny!" growls Avaric.

"She's hurt!" cries Galinda.

"Serves her right!" snaps Avaric, this time he turns and glares back at the blonde, fighting and thrashing against his hold.

"You have no right…no right at all!" screams Galinda as she shoves her face close to Avaric's.

"She killed Siefer and nearly killed you! How do I not have the right to strike her?" roars Avaric. Honestly, could she not see the danger she was in, the danger she still was in?

"She didn't know what she was doing! She's lost! Broken! Her memories have driven her insane!" screams Galinda.

"Mem…memories?" whispers Elphaba intrigued. What in Oz were they talking about? Her memories?

Weakly, she pushed herself off the glass. A wince and she could feel the blood drip down her back. Pain, agonizing pain pulsed throughout her body, and yet she ignored it.

Instantly, her eyes flew to Galinda's enraged face.

"What…what memories?" questions Elphaba softly.

"It doesn't matter about the spell or whatever it is that you have done! The point is that she nearly killed you and murdered her lover! She's insane! She needs to be taken and locked away!" roars Avaric.

"Spell?" whispers Elphaba. At the mention of her lover, her eyes left Galinda's and fell to Siefer's broken body.

Blood poured from his wound, the color of his skin paled, and his breathing became short, raggedy and shallow. He didn't have much time left. She could feel it, his heart struggling to continue pump blood throughout his body.

The pain vanished a new determination sparkled within her eyes.

Snapping her gaze to Galinda and Avaric, she watched. Once she felt their attention was drawn away from her, she slowly slid one leg out from beneath her.

She watched, holding her breath as the tip of her toe pressed against the cold, hardwood floor. A hiss and she pressed her foot down upon the ground.

Dropping her other foot onto the ground, she slammed her hands down on either side of her body, and clenching her teeth, pushed herself up to her full height.

For a moment, she wobbled, struggling to find her balance. Her heart thundered in her chest, and inwardly, she cursed her weak limbs.

Regaining her balance, her head snapped back up to Galinda, before returning to the floor once more. Slowly, she slid her foot out. A wobble and she crashed to the ground.

Anger flooded her heart. Anger at her own inadequacies, at her own weak body, and at her damaged brain, she knew she could walk, and yet, her brain, just wouldn't let her.

Grinding her teeth, she pulled herself towards Siefer's prone body. Sliding to his side, she rose her eyes staring misty at her lovers still face.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba softly.

Gingerly, she reached for Siefer, and cupping his head in her arms, cradled his body against her chest. Her hand rose, the tips lithely touching his pale cheek.

His pulse was weak and fading fast. His breathes became shallow, and far distant between the next.

Closing her eyes, she lowered her head, and nuzzled her nose against Siefer's. A tear drop fell and splattered against his cheek. He didn't even flinch at the contact.

_Take it back…take back the pain…the suffering…mask it…hide it within…_

A hard sob, slipped past Elphaba's quivering lips. Pulling away, she pressed a tender kiss to Siefer's forehead, before pulling back.

"Lo non lascerò che mi lasci ora il mio amore" whispers Elphaba softly. _I'll not let you leave me now my love._

Gently, Elphaba laid a hand over Siefer's heart, where the shard penetrated his body, and closing her eyes, focused her energy on the wound.

A flash and emerald green, flickers of gold and ebony mist surround her. A hard wind blows, making her raven hair billow majestically around her.

She could feel it, her magick, her power vibrate somewhere deep within the darkened recesses of her soul, traveling through her body, and to the tips of her fingers. She could feel it hum within her, soothing away her heartache, and washing away her tears.

Startled, both Avaric and Galinda jump back, a startled gasp slips past her slender lips. Scared, Avaric wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"What…what in Oz are you doing!" snarls Avaric.

Feeling him pull away, Galinda reaches out and grabs hard onto Avaric's shirt, halting his movement.

Pulling him towards her, she spins him around to once again face her.

"Leave her alone!"

"Why so she can finish the job!" spats Avaric.

"No…she's helping" replies Galinda softly.

"Helping how by killing him faster?" snarls Avaric.

"Watch" is all Galinda says.

Turning, Avaric watches. Slowly, the entire room becomes a buzz with light, emerald flickers of light crackle and spark in the air, and the wind picks up.

Tenderly, Boq gathers Nessa's trembling body up in his arms, and holds her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple

"What…what's happening?" asks Nessa softly.

"I…I don't know" is all Boq manages to say.

The wind howls, whipping violently around the room, knocking off books and sending papers to fly around the room. Everyone falls to their knees, dodging the debris flying madly around them.

The light grows brighter, pulsing in time with the violent torrents of wind. Suddenly, an explosion of light and everything falls into darkness.

"Are we dead?"

Slowly, light billows into the room, illuminating it once more. One by one, the students rise to their feet their eyes scan the now half decimated room.

The bookshelf in the corner remained toppled over, books spilling everywhere, a few with pages ripped and torn. Elphaba's night table having been flung across the room, now sat in pieces in the far corner. Both beds had been moved across the room, the sheets blown off and scattered.

"Is everyone alright?" asks Boq gently, as he pulls away from Nessa.

One by one, the group of students looks the others over. No injuries save for a few cuts from the debris, but nothing serious. Slowly, Avaric and Galinda rise from the ground, still holding each other's hands.

"Are you alright?" asks the two at the same time.

"Yes" giggles Galinda.

"Thank Oz" whispers Avaric. Gently, his hand rises and cups the side of Galinda's face.

A soft smile pulls at the edges of her lips, and her eyes soften as she stares into Avaric's soft, cobalt eyes. She could see the love shimmering within, melting her heart all the more.

Suddenly, a thought crashed through her brain. Stiffening, her eyes widen, and her hand flew and cupped over Avaric's.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Hesitatingly, the two turn. What greets them, steals the very air from their lungs.

Elphaba lay limp across Siefer's body, her raven hair fell in cascading waves to the ground. One arm lay limp across Siefer's chest, the other, laid twisted out to the side. Blood, poured from somewhere, from Siefer or Elphaba, neither was sure.

"Elphie!" screams Galinda.

Tearing herself away from Avaric's grasp, she runs towards her friend's fallen body. Skidding across the blood soaked ground, her hands flew and grabbed hard onto Elphaba's shoulders.

Grunting, she pulled her limp friend's body into her lap, and nestling her head in the crook of her arms, held her close, one hand cupping her pale cheek.

"Elphie?" whispers Galinda.

A flash of red caught the blonde's attention. Immediately her eyes snapped to Elphaba's chest.

Blood poured from an unseen injury. Rivulets spilled over the edges of her tattered dress, and pooled to the ground. The emerald of her skin grew lackluster and dull, to a deathly pale color, and her breathes were shallow, and raggedy.

"Elphie! What the hell have you done!" screams Galinda.

Slowly, Avaric kneels beside Galinda's shaking form. His eyes trained on the blood pouring from her chest. Suddenly, it dawned on him, for the blood pouring from her body, came from the same spot as Siefer's.

"Oh Oz" whispers Avaric.

"What…what is it?" asks Galinda, snapping her attention back to Avaric's haunted face.

"Don't you see Galinda…she…she took it back" answers Avaric softly.

"Took it back…took what back?" asks Galinda confused.

"The…the injury…she took it back…took it upon herself" cries Avaric, shame and guilt washing over him.

Galinda's eyes snap from Avaric's to Siefer, and her eyes widen. He was right, for the wound once bleeding profusely from his chest, had been closed up, the shard disintegrated into nothing. All that remained was his blood soaked clothes.

The color slowly returned to his face, and his breathes evened out. He was going to live.

"Oh Elphie" cries Galinda.

"Galinda!" snarls a voice.

Galinda's head rises and her eyes widen, seeing Boq kneel before her, determination sparkling in his dark, silver blue eyes.

"We can still save her…but we must be quick" replies Boq darkly.

"How?" asks Galinda.

"The Infirmary…the Doctors can save her life…but you must move now!"

Not thinking twice, Avaric moves to Elphaba's other side. Gently, he slides his arms beneath her limp body, and he winced, feeling the stinging touch of death upon her cool, clammy skin.

"Avaric?" whispers Galinda.

"Come on" replies Avaric.

In a flash, Avaric, Boq, Nessa, and Galinda run from the room, leaving the others behind. Avaric cradling Elphaba's limp, dying body tight in his arms, Boq, struggling to carry Siefer in his arms.

Reaching the Infirmary, Avaric burst through the doors, his eyes wild.

"Help us please!" screams Avaric.

At that moment, Mirellia steps up next to him, confusion apparent in her face.

"Didn't I just send you guys out of here?" asks Mirellia.

"Please…she…she's dying" is all Avaric can manage to say.

Instantly, Mirellia's eyes lower, and widen, seeing Elphaba lay limp and deathly pale in Avaric's arms, her chest, barely rising, and blood pouring from an unknown wound.

"Put her on the gurney" is all Mirellia says.

Nodding, Avaric gently sets Elphaba's limp body down on the bed, and in a blink of an eye, he watches as she's wheeled in back, to a fate unknown.

For a moment, Avaric stands, watching as the double doors swing and slam shut hard behind the nurse.

"A…a little help here" came a timid voice.

Startled, he turns, and watches amused as Boq struggles to keep hold of Siefer.

Chuckling, Avaric steps up next to Boq, and gently, lifts Siefer out of the strangely statured munchkin's arms.

"You did well Master Boq" chuckles Avaric, as he claps a hand onto Boq's back, knocking him off balance. "I didn't know you had it in you?"

"Thanks" mutters Boq.

Hours go by, and all the others could do was wait and pray. During their time, Siefer had awakened, and after fighting to get free from Avaric's grip, collapsed in the chair. After being filled in on the situation, he sat, stiff, neither speaking, nor looking at anyone. He was too far lost in his own heartache.

Galinda sits off to the side, staring at the door. Her eyes were haunted, and broken, a hidden madness sparkling within.

_I feel…lost…like piece of me missing…like I not whole…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

_The spell __**will **__work…it'll erase her memories…of the rape…of the beating of her father…of the cruelties bestowed upon her…_

A hard sob slipped past her lips. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in the palms of her hands, as the echoes of the past, ripple within her mind.

_The consequences fall upon your head…not ours…_

_ Why I feel incomplete…like I missing?_

"You're not" chokes out Galinda.

_Betrayer! _

_ What have you done to me!_

"Elphie no"

_Liar! You killed me!_

Suddenly, Galinda shot up straight, her body stiff, and her hands fisted tight against her sides. She could feel the others staring at her, and yet she ignored them.

Turning, she walked absently towards the bathroom, leaving the others confused.

Throwing open the door, she stormed over to the counter and screaming, banged her fists against the marble countertop.

_What have you done to me!_

Slowly, she arched her back, and her head lifted, until her dark, cerulean eyes stared madly at her own reflection. Shadows danced across her face, darkening her appearance.

_You lied! You destroyed me!_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Screaming, Galinda's hand rose and punched the mirror, shattering it.

The broken pieces clatter one by one by one onto the counter. Small drops of crimson stain the surface. Her knuckle hurt, and she could see the glass embedded within.

She didn't care, for she was too lost within her own madness.

Slowly, her eyes flickered down to the broken pieces of glass. Stilling her rapid heartbeat, she reached a bloody hand out towards the shard, and grasping a piece, brought it up to her wrist.

For a second she hesitated. Her eyes flickered back up at her shattered reflection.

Slowly, her image disappeared, and Elphaba appeared in her place, a mirthless smirk on her lips, and darkness, flooding her eyes.

"Elphie?"

_Do it! You stupid little rich girl! You deserve it! Look at what you've done to me! You should suffer for the pain you've bestowed upon me! And all for your own wretched, selfish means!_

"No Elphie please!" begs Galinda.

_Nobody loves you Galinda…for they all see you for who you truly are…a spoiled…selfish little girl who'll do anything and everything in her power to get what she wants…including…destroying those she claims to love the most…_

"You know that's not true" growls Galinda.

_Prove it…Show me that you care not for your own vanity…slice your wrists…mutilate them…show the world how ugly a beast you can be_

"No!" screams Galinda. Not thinking, Galinda stabs the glass into her wrist, and grinding her teeth, slashes it across her wrist.

Blood pools to the surface, before spilling over the edges of her arms, and splatter onto the countertop.

_Wow…you actually were able to do something right for a change_

Screaming, Galinda rakes the glass across her wrist a couple more times before crumpling to the ground. Shakily, she brought her hand up to her face, and sobbed out her heartache.


	41. Mirror Mirror

Bro'mance

Chapter 40

Mirror/Mirror

Siefer stood before a great precipice of chaos and thunder, of silver and mist. Darkness flashed and lightning struck the sky, illuminating the ebony curtain of silk and mist, swirling within this treacherous void of emptiness. His body tingled, and his heart ached. He could feel Elphaba's rage, for it burned like angels fire within his body, charring his bones and melting his flesh.

Wincing, his hand flew to his heart his fingers curled and pressed hard against his chest, breaking the skin beneath the silk of his shirt. Small beads of crimson bubbled to the surface, staining the tips of his fingernails. The small pearls dripped and weaved down his fingers, curling and twisting elegantly until spilling over his white knuckles and staining the cuffs of his shirt.

"Fae" whispers Siefer. He stood rigid, hearing his voice echo in the darkness.

_Siefer…help…me…_

Startled, Siefer whirls around, his eyes widen as he scans the vanishing horizon of silver and light. Nothingness greeted him, darkness. Thunder rumbled in the sky, shaking the very foundation from which he stood upon.

Siefer's arms spread out before him, and his legs wobbled. Clenching his jaw, he struggled to keep himself upright. The ground shook, lurched and split beneath his feet.

Lunging out of the way, he grunted, as his body slams against the broken ground, and rolls. The jagged rocks beneath him rip away at his clothes, shredding it to pieces and eviscerating his skin.

Another rumble and everything falls into silence.

Weakly, Siefer rises to his full height. Wincing, his eyes scan over the broken boulevard before him. The ground once solid, now became a desolate desert of broken pathways, spiking and cracking towards the distant horizon. Large fissures cut across the landscape, millions of broken pebbles and stones littered the ground.

A thunder clasp, followed by an echo, rippled across the sky.

_Ello poppet…_

"Lythiram" growls Siefer. His hand trembled at his sides, rises and quivers. His eyes snap high into the sky, searching for the misogynistic bastard, the hidden maestro to this sordid chaotic symphony of darkness and pain.

Darkness greeted him, accompanied by a flash of lightning.

"Lythiram you bastard, show yourself!" roars Siefer.

_She's mine now…I've taken her far away…where not even you can reach her…_

"I swear Lythiram! You lay one finger on Fae and I'll rip your throat out!" roars Siefer.

_Siefer…help…me…_

"Let her go you bastard!" screams Siefer.

_So beautiful…oh Oz…she feels so good…_

"Lythiram!"

_LIAR! YOU DID THIS TO ME! _

A choked gasp and Siefer bolts up from the chair. His legs wobble and give way beneath him. A crash, followed by a pain filled grunt, and four heads turn towards the far corner of the sitting room.

For a moment, Galinda, who had jumped from her chair stood, one hand pressed over her lips, and her large, cerulean eyes staring wide at the ground. Another moment passed, before the little blonde broke out into hysterical giggles.

"And what may I ask is so damn funny?" growls Siefer, as he twists around to glare back at the blonde, hunched over, laughing hysterically. Both arms clutched tight around her tiny waist.

"You…you look…so…ridiculous!" snorts Galinda. Suddenly, she stiffens, and her hand flies to her mouth. Her eyes widen, and a choked gasp slips past her lips.

"Glin…did…did you just" snickers Avaric.

"No!" cries Galinda, shaking her head furiously and making her golden curls bounce lithely against her slender shoulders.

"Glin?" teases Avaric. Casually, he steps up next to the blonde, and reaching towards her, rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. Leaning in, Avaric whispers softly into the blonde's ear. "We all heard you"

"No you didn't!" protests Galinda.

"Whatever you say dearest" replies Avaric, rolling his eyes in a very Elphaba-like way.

Grunting, Siefer; tried yet failed to salvage what was left of his dignity, as he regally rose from the floor. His eyes glared one last time at Galinda, before brushing the none-existent dirt from his shirt and pants.

"How long have I been sleeping?" sighs Siefer.

"A few hours" replies Boq softly.

"And…Fae?" chokes out Siefer.

"Still no word" whispers Nessa breathlessly.

Nessa, and the others had been sitting in the Infirmary for the past ten hours, waiting patiently; or as patiently as possible, for any word on Elphaba's condition.

A cold shiver runs down Nessa's spine, remembering the words of Doctor Thieson, and Mirellia's echo within her mind. It was brief, but enough to make the young Thropp girl's heart twist tight in her chest.

_Damage to the heart…one of her main arteries has been severed! Prep the O.R! _

_ She's not breathing!_

Shaking her head, Nessa slowly bows her head as the tears in her eyes shimmer and tangle in her long, black lashes. The eerie remembrance of just a few months ago, wrap around her mind.

Had it been but a few months ago, when Fabala had been rushed here to the Infirmary soon after attempting to drown her misery in the silvery waters of Suicide Canal? When chaos shattered everything within her sister's body, her heart, her mind, and her soul?

The irony of it all, felt like a phantoms touch, a kiss of the past, returning once more, and with a vengeance. For once again, her sister, her beautiful, smart, high spirited, selfless sister, once again had to fight for her life. A battle, she feared her Fabala would not wish to fight again.

The battle scars were too much, too deeply ingrained within her shattered soul. The Will within her had all but drained away, slipping through the cracks into liquid silver of mist and moonlight.

A sob and Nessa's dainty finger rose and wiped a tear from her eye. And, taking in a shuddering breath, defiantly raised her head up until dark hazel stared misty back at the others, standing silent around her.

Coughing Avaric steps closer to Galinda, wrapping his arms around her waist, he draws her close. His hand lowers and rests against her taught stomach.

Suddenly, a thought crashes through Avaric's mind. Turning, his eyes stare back at Galinda's pale face. Concern, worry sparkles in his dark cobalt eyes.

"Glin" whispers Avaric softly, so not to draw the attention of the others.

"Yes?" answers Galinda softly.

"When was the last time you ate anything sweetheart?" asks Avaric softly. His eyes soften, as his other hand rises and cups her trembling cheek.

"I'm not hungry" retorts Galinda icily. Angrily, she turns away from Avaric.

Sighing, Avaric's hand rises and slides beneath the blonde's slender chin. Gently, he turns her head until dark cerulean stares coldly back into dark cobalt.

"Sweetheart…when did you last eat?" presses Avaric.

"I don't remember!" Angrily, Galinda jerks away from Avaric's touch. "And as I stated before Master Avaric, I'm not hungry!"

"Sweetheart…you have to eat…think of Elphie…she wouldn't want you-"starts Avaric, but a snarl by the blonde silences him.

"Well" spats Galinda icily. "Elphie's not here to protest…nor is she capable of understand the detrimental affects of neglecting to force food into the body of someone who does not _feel _the need to pork down on sustenance that will leave said person fat and bloated!" screams Galinda.

Avaric and the others are taken back at the sudden change in Galinda's demeanor. Her anger, her rage, scared them, but none more than Avaric. He watched, stiffly, as Galinda's small hands balled into tiny fists at her sides. Tears of pain, of hate shimmer within her eyes, her tiny body, starts to tremble and quack. A flash of red and it disappears beneath the folds of her sleeves.

"She's got the mind of an infant! A child remember! She wouldn't understand nor would she have the thinking capabilities to argue! So leave me the Oz alone!" roars Galinda. And with that, she turns and storms out of the Infirmary.

Avaric motions to follow when a hand flies out and catches his wrist, stilling him. Startled, Avaric turns and glares back at Siefer, standing tall beside him, the same anger, shimmering within his dark, sapphire eyes.

"Siefer?" questions Avaric through gritted teeth.

"Just leave her be for now alright" replies Siefer, an air of warning in his voice.

"But" protests Avaric. "I have to-"

Closing his eyes, Siefer shakes his head no at his friend. Slowly, Siefer's fingers fall one by one away from Avaric's face. Defeat shimmers within Siefer's eyes as he stares back at his friend.

"Just let her be…she like the rest of us…need time to process all that's happened" explains Siefer softly.

Avaric understood all too well the hidden meaning behind Siefer's words, for the look in his friend's eyes still horrified him. He had been elected to bring Siefer up to speed, as the events which had transpired, after he had lost consciousness in the room.

At first, Avaric feared Siefer would beat the ever loving crap out of him; if he was lucky that is. The worst would be Siefer _killing _him for striking his Fae. Though he couldn't blame Siefer for being pissed, for it still sickened him, knowing he had raised a hand to the emerald beauty.

After Avaric had finished, Siefer stumbled back, and falling to his knees turned, and retched violently on the ground.

Turning away, Avaric closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the pain filled chokes, the sobs, the dry heaves made by one who's heart, whose sanity, currently balanced on the edge of a knife.

His hands trembled as they rose and clutched the bloodstained material of his shirt; Fae's blood, mingled with Siefer's. He couldn't, wouldn't remove the shirt, for it served as grim reminder to the travesty which had befallen the broken angel moments ago, a foreboding to the horrors to which he himself, had inflicted upon the innocent.

"Just give her a few minutes to calm down alright…she's hurt and lost just like the rest of us…she…she needs to find her way again" replies Siefer softly.

Nodding, Avaric's hand rose and cupped Siefer's shoulder. And for a moment, the two stood tall, staring into each other's eyes, a small smile, pulling on their lips.

The heartache mirrored in their hearts, beat in perfect cadence to the pain, pulsing within. They loved the emerald angel fiercely, cared for her deeply, and would do anything and everything within their power to protect her. A silent vow, both had taken to the grave, and neither would back out of. Even if it meant their lives must end in order for hers to continue, then so be it. They would sacrifice their lives, if only to give the emerald angel a chance at a happy existence.

Nessa shifts in her chair, and turning, her eyes flicker up to stare at Boq standing solemn beside her. Pain, the same pain mirrored within the eyes of the others, shimmers bright within his silver blue eyes.

Her heart clenched, and a hard sob, slipped past her quivering lips. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Boq's hand, grasped tight to the edge of her chair.

Startled, Boq's eyes fly down and stare wide at Nessa. It scared him, seeing the pain, the vulnerability shining within Nessa's eyes. Never, in his time of knowing the Thropp sister's had he ever seen either of them so vulnerable, so weak, so lost, and it broke his heart.

"Nessa" whispers Boq softly. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Nessa's head.

A cough in the distance knocked everyone from their sordid thoughts. Startled, they jump, and their eyes flash towards the doors, leading to the back room. Mirellia stood, rigid, pain shined in her eyes. Her body trembled slightly, and her apron was stained in blood.

"Mirellia" replies Nessa softly.

One by one, the group walked up to Mirellia, each with hope, fear shimmering in their eyes. Siefer was the first, to step closer to the nurse. Reaching out, he placed a tender hand to her shoulder.

"How is Fae?" asks Siefer softly.

"She's still unconscious…and…and we don't know…if she'll pull through" replies Mirellia softly, her voice choked with tears.

"What happened?" asks Siefer.

"The…the injury is queer…theirs no sign of entry by the weapon in question…yet…it sliced her heart…hitting an artery in the process…and puncturing her lung" explains Mirellia softly.

"My Oz" gasps Nessa. Crying, she buries her head against Boq's chest.

"Will she live?" asks Siefer softly.

"It's up to her" Slowly, Mirellia lifts her head up, her dark eyes stare misty back at Siefer. Her voice tinged with pain. It was obvious to Siefer, and the others, that Mirellia was struggling to keep it together.

"Will she awaken?" asks Nessa, tears in her voice.

"Again…it's up to her" is all Mirellia says.

"May we see her?"

Startled, Siefer turns, and his eyes widen, for standing beside him, was none other than Galinda.

"Galinda…when did-"starts Siefer but a grunt of irritation silenced him immediately, a flash of red catches his attention. Immediately his eyes fly down to her wrists, resting limp against her side. A drop of blood crests at the edge, before splattering to the ground. "Glin-"

"Can we see her?" asks Galinda, her voice grunt, and forceful.

"Yes…yes of course" nods Mirellia. Gracefully, she steps to the side, allowing the others to walk past.

One by one, the other step through the door, silence dancing on the tips of their lips. Their hearts were heavy, even Mirellia could see that, and it hurt her all the more.

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer for their souls, hoping, praying that they would find their way once more; from the land of the lost.

Entering the room, a silent gasp, slipped past the lips of the others. Their eyes widened, and the breath from their lungs, expelled, leaving them breathless.

Elphaba lay limp in the bed, the color of her skin lackluster, dull, a light sheen of sweat sparkled across her body. Her raven hair fell like a cascading river of silk around her, the ends spilling over the edge of her pillow. A few loose strands clung to her sweat beaten forehead.

The blood from before; Siefer's blood, remained smeared across her cheek, and tinted her lips, and a large bruise pulsed against her other cheek; the one Avaric had struck during his moment of rage.

The breathing tube from before, taped to her mouth, forcing oxygen into her weak, broken body. Her delicate hands lay placid against her chest, one on top of the other. Her breathes were short, raspy, the uneven rise and fall of her chest could barely be seen.

"Oh Fae" cries Siefer. Tears spilled from his eyes.

Not even bothering to wipe them away, he strode quickly towards the bed; as if death were on his heels, and reaching her, kneeled. His hands flew and clutched hers in desperation.

A hard sob slipped past his lips, feeling the cool, clammy feel of Elphaba's skin pressed against the pads of his fingers. Closing his eyes, he tenderly brought her hand up to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to her pale knuckles.

"Oh Fae please forgive me!" cries Siefer.

It stung, it hurt more than words can describe. For it was supposed to be him, laying her, fighting for his life, not Elphaba, not his beautiful Fae. And yet again, she had sacrificed her life, for another, and asking nothing in return, but to be loved.

Galinda, timidly steps up next to Siefer. Her dark, soulless eyes stare hollow down at Elphaba's pale form. A pain, an ached, skipped across her heart, making her wince.

Immediately her hand flew to her chest, her fingers curled and pinched the fabric beneath. Gasping, she tried to gain control over her ragged breathing.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Everything was supposed to get better. It was supposed to _be _different.

Elphie was supposed to have gotten better, smiling and being her normal _dreary _self again. The love between Siefer and Elphaba was supposed to have been strengthened, and they would live happily ever after.

_BETRAYER!_

A gasp and Galinda's hands fly to her ears.

_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!_

A painful hiss slips past Galinda's quivering lips, her legs buckle beneath her. Gracefully, she falls to the ground, her hands clamped tight around her ears, trying yet failing to stifle the echoing roar of the past.

_DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME BITCH! LOOK AT ME!_

Unconsciously, Galinda's head snaps up, and her eyes fly open as she stares back at Elphaba's pale form, struggling, fighting to breathe, to live.

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!_

"I'm sorry!" screams Galinda.

"Glin?"

The feel of hands grasping gently onto her shoulders, knocks her out of her turbulent thoughts. Startled, she jerks away, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open, seeing Siefer, kneel beside her, worry etched deep in his dark, sapphire eyes.

Her eyes drop, feeling something press against her wrist. Wincing, her eyes widen, seeing Siefer's fingers absently finger the material of her sleeve.

"What?" snaps Galinda, before viciously tearing her hand away.

"Are you alright?" asks Siefer, his voice soft, tender, cracking the walls surrounding her, protecting her from pain.

"I" starts Galinda.

Gently, Siefer grasps onto the blonde's arms. Steadying her, he guides her past the questioning looks of the others, and out the door.

"Siefer?" asks Avaric worried.

"We'll be right back" is all Siefer says, before stepping out of the door.

Gently, Siefer ushers Galinda into one of the adjacent bedrooms, unused. And ignoring the staff pulls the blonde in before promptly shutting the door behind them.

Flipping on the light, he turns, and stiffens, for at that moment, Galinda steps up next to him, and crashes her lips against his. Her slender arms wrap tight around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Avaric and the others surround the bed, each staring down at the pale form of Elphaba, lying dying, struggling to breath in the sheets. Tears crest along the edge of their eyes. An ache skips across their hearts, hearing the pain filled whimpers, slipping past Elphaba's pale lips.

"Elphaba…what have I done to you" whispers Avaric. His eyes couldn't help but stare at the large bruise, pulsing on her right cheek.

A knock and the others turn. Mirellia stands at the door, a solemn look shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes?" asks Avaric gently.

"Visitation time is over…you all have to leave" replies Mirellia gently.

"Leave…but" protests Avaric.

"I'm sorry…it's a new policy the Infirmary enacted" apologizes Mirellia.

"But…what if" protests Nessa.

"Doctor Thieson and I will be checking on her diligently throughout the entire night…if something changes…we'll send for you. I promise"

Knowing it was futile to argue, the group one by one, bid their final goodbyes to Elphaba, before turning and leaving the room. Only Avaric hung back, his head low, and his eyes casted to the ground.

"She'll be fine…I promise you" smiles Mirellia, as she gently lays a comforting hand on Avaric's shoulder.

"I…we…can't lose her" croaks Avaric.

"And you won't…as long as you believe" whispers Mirellia.

"What if that's not enough?" questions Avaric hoarsely.

"It has to be" replies Mirellia softly.

"But"

"You can't give up Avaric…the moment you do…all will be lost…you have to believe...for her…for Siefer…for everyone who loves and cares for her" cuts in Mirellia softly.

"It's…it's getting hard" sobs Avaric.

"I know…but you can't give up...you must stay strong for her" smiles Mirellia.

"That's…that's what Elphie said once" smiles Avaric.

"She's a wise woman" winks Mirellia.

"Indeed" smiles Avaric. Gently, his hand rises and cups over Mirellia's. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"The moment something happens-"warns Avaric.

"I'll send for you immediately" reassures Mirellia.

Satisfied, Avaric gives Mirellia one last nod, before stepping away, leaving the nurse alone in the partial darkness.

Sighing, she turns and stares at the bed. A heaviness falls over her heart, and her eyes mist with unshed tears.

"You just gotta keep believing" whispers Mirellia, before turning and walking away.

A few minutes later, a figure steps through the door, their face, half hidden by the large hood of his cloak. Looking to the side, he waits, before stepping further into the room.

Gliding to the bed, the figure leans down toward Elphaba's pale face. A soft smile, tugs at the figures lips. Tenderly, the figures hand rises and touches her forehead.

A wince, followed by a groan, and long black lashes flutter open. Dark chocolate peers out into the darkness surrounding her.

"Fae" whispers the figure. A spark of ebony flickers across Elphaba's forehead.

Startled, Elphaba jerks away from the stranger, leaning towards her. Fear sparkles in her eyes as she tries to peer through the darkness.

Hysterical, her hands fly up to the tube taped around her mouth and with one yank she pulls it from her throat. Gagging, she coughs, before throwing it to the ground.

"Who…who you?" asks Elphaba, her voice hoarse and weak.

Slowly, the figures hands rise and cup the edge of the hood. And in one graceful motion, flips the hood down, revealing their face.

"F…Fiyero?" whimpers Elphaba.

"Hello Fae" smiles Fiyero darkly.

"What you want?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"Only to see you" replies Fiyero softly.

"You lie…you hurt me…you wicked…get out…get out now!" snarls Elphaba.

"Or what…you'll call your precious little Sie-Sie to come and help you? Hate to break it to you sweetheart…but your _Sie-Sie_ is a little pre-occupied at the moment" sneers Fiyero.

"What…what you mean?" gasps Elphaba she really didn't' like the darkness flickering within his eyes, for that scared her more, than anything in this world.

Smiling, Fiyero's hands dive into the folds of his cloak, and grasping something, pulls it free.

Elphaba stares at the strange object, clutched tight within Fiyero's hand. It was a mirror, a silver mirror, with Gillikin vines, and Munchkin Orchids etched into the edging of the glass. A beautiful maiden, carved elegantly on the other side.

"See for yourself" smiles Fiyero.

"What…what that?" asks Elphaba timidly.

"It's a magick mirror Fae…ask it and it will show you what you desire" explains Fiyero smoothly. The mirror wasn't his, for it actually belonged to Pfannee, but he had procured it, after his little _tryst _with her the other night.

Gently, Fiyero places the mirror in Elphaba's hands, and stepping back, waits, and watches.

Slowly, Elphaba's hand glides across the smooth surface of the mirror, the other, clenched loose around the handle. For a second, she questioned the reason to why Fiyero would even show her.

It bothered her, though she tried not to show it, how evasive Fiyero was being in regards to Siefer. She didn't like the intonation of his voice either. She knew Siefer wouldn't do anything to hurt her, to jeopardize their love. He would remain faithful, until the bitter end. After all, he loved her, right?

"Go on Fae...and see for yourself how _true_ your lover really is" sneers Fiyero.

Straightening, Elphaba held the mirror gently within the palms of her hand. This was ridiculous. There was no reason to doubt Siefer's love for her.

Clenching her jaw, her eyes rose to glare back at Fiyero, before lowering once more to the silver surface of the mirror.

"Show me Sie-Sie" replies Elphaba.

A flash and the mirror sparked to life. Emerald and gold flickers of lightning dance across the surface. A mist appears, before slowly fading away, revealing a man with long mocha hair stand tall, a petite blonde pressed against his body, their lips, locked in a passionate kiss. One of the blonde's hands entwines with the man's, the other presses hard against his back.

Tears flood Elphaba's eyes, for the image was none other than her Siefer, locked in a passionate embrace, with the girl she thought, was her best friend.

"Sie-Sie…Glin" cries Elphaba.

"I told you Fae…I tried to warn you" sneers Fiyero. Though his heart ached, seeing the pain flicker within Elphaba's eyes, he still relished, seeing her in anguish, to see the lies come undone, and right before her very eyes.

"What…what you talk about?" asks Elphaba lifting her tear filled eyes up to stare misty back at Fiyero.

"Do you not remember that day…when lies came undone and truths were revealed…or has Galinda's spell wiped those memories clean as well?" asks Fiyero darkly.

"Spell? Memories?" questions Elphaba as she tilts her head slightly to the side.

"I hate to be the one to tell you Fae…but Galinda…had weaved a spell on you…erasing your memories of the past" sighs Fiyero.

"Why?" asks Elphaba, choking back a sob.

"So you wouldn't be angry at her…at Siefer…for their betrayal…for the misdeeds they had placed on your head" answers Fiyero darkly.

"I…I don't remember" whimpers Elphaba. Timidly, her trembling hand rose and clutched at the side of her head.

"Months ago Fae" starts Fiyero, as he steps towards her. Gently, he grasps her hand in his. "I warned you that my brother was only using you…that he wined and dined girls if only to get them into his bed…and you unfortunately fell for it"

"I" sobs Elphaba. Slowly, her eyes lower to the mirror. A choked sob slips past her lips, seeing Siefer's hand rise and cup the back of Galinda's head, the other, lowers and grasps firm onto the elegant curvature of her butt. "I don't remember" cries Elphaba.

"Because of the spell my love…Galinda weaved it on you so you would forget Siefer's trespasses, and hers" explains Fiyero, before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Glin?" asks Elphaba weakly.

"They've been lying to you Fae…they've been sneaking around ever since you and Siefer got together…he's been sneaking into her room when you were not their…having their fun little _romps _and laughing later" replies Fiyero.

"Not Sie-Sie…not Glinny" cracks Elphaba.

"See for yourself Fae…He doesn't love you…it was a joke! He cares nothing for you…none of them do!" replies Fiyero darkly.

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba.

He could see it, the heartbreak, shimmering within her eyes. She was close, so close he could feel it. And he relished it all the more.

"They've been deceiving you Fae…since the beginning"

"But…no memories" replies Elphaba softly.

"Close your eyes…and concentrate…the memories are there…buried" explains Fiyero.

Doing as told, Elphaba closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly a flash and the memories of the past return, the night at the Ozdust, when Fiyero punched her, when Siefer led her towards his room, when the two made love, the next day, when truths came out and the lies came undone.

_Come on just try and take me. I best you before and I can do it again_

_We were eight_

_I still beat you!  
Only because mom stepped in and stopped us!_

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_Mom_

_He's my brother Fae…my older brother…_

_Your…your brothers…_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!_

_He is actually arranged to be married…once he finishes college…to a woman in our village named Sarima_

_You're…your engaged to be married…so the story you told me before…what you told me before…was all lies_

_No not all lies Fae…I' am arranged to another…but it's not final! I can still choose to get out of it!_

Fiyero watches, an icy smirk cresting on his lips, as Elphaba shakes and trembles violently within the sheets. The past memories assailing her body, leaves her panting, and whimpering in both pain and anger.

_YOU'RE PROMISED TO ANOTHER! A WOMAN YOU PROMISED TO MARRY! And what happens when you tire of me? When you fall out of love with me and find someone else? Will you go sneaking behind my back whilst you fuck your new conquest?_

_There's more_

_Whatever he's promised, whatever he says…are all lies…he's told girls he's dated the same thing…he's suave, using every trick in the book to capture their hearts in order to get what he wants. And once he gets it…he leaves them broken_

"Sie-Sie" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

_The green bean is nothing more than an infant'_

_Oh how adorable…the freak is going to start crying!_

"No" whimpers Elphaba.

_YOU! You vile abomination! Look at what you've done! What your wickedness has done!_

The sounds of Frex's punches hitting her face, bruising and slicing her lips echoes within her broken mind, making Elphaba wince in pain.

_You wicked creature! I should have drowned you when I had the chance! _

_Please…no!_

_Daddy!  
I'm afraid…that Miss Elphaba has lost the baby…_

_Ello Poppet!_

"No!" cries Elphaba. Her hands let go of the mirror, fist and fly towards her skull, punching and tearing at her hair.

_My names Lythiram…and I've been watching you…Miss Elphaba…_

_What you want?"_

_You!_

The sound of clothes ripping fills Elphaba's ears. Crying out, she crumples to the bed, her fists punch at her skull as hot tears slip free from her clenched eyes, burning her flesh.

_Take it!_

Her mouth aches, at the ghost, the phantom thrust of that man, plunging hard into her mouth, cracking her lips, and making her gag.

_Oz you feel so good!_

The image shifts to Galinda standing before the group, determination alight within her eyes.

_I can make the memories go away…I can make them go away…she'll forget everything…the rape…the beating of her father…the cruelties of the students…all of it_

"Glin"

The sound of Galinda's chanting fills her ears. Unable to take anymore, Elphaba throws her head back, and grabbing the mirror, smashes it against the side of the bedrail.

An evil smirk, slides across Fiyero's lips. He had her, he had won.

Screaming, Elphaba grabs up the shards and slices her arms, her wrists and face. Blood poured from her wounds, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could feel, all that she could focus on, was the pain, the betrayal dealt down to her by the man she loved, and the girl she trusted with all her heart.

"Your mine now" whispers Fiyero to himself, as he watches Elphaba continue to slice up her body, her arms, her abdomen, her face, anything on her body that her rage could focus on, she sliced. She welcomed the blood, the pain for it meant that she was still alive.


	42. Lost in the Echoes

Bro'mance

Chapter 42

Lost in the Echoes

_AN: Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Huge shout outs go to Fae the Queen for being the first to review the last chapter! Thank you, and yeah, I wouldn't if I were you. It's going to be quite a while before fluff comes. Remember what Maddy said? Lol. Thank you for the review chica! You're a real gem! TBLewis, breathe! Lol. Yeah, I'm making an appointment with a shrink as we speak. Lol, thank you for the review! You're a peach! 246801 glinda, awesome screen name by the way, welcome to Bro'mance and I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. And you may change your mind as you keep reading. Thank you and huge hugs! MyVisionIsDying, you'll just have to wait and see. Lol. Thank you for the review chica! Maddy, Oh honey, here's a tissue, and because it's fun. No, seriously it's the story, blame the story for it's direction! Lol. And yes, call it a small homage to a great writer who will sorely be missed. Chaotic, fanfiction will not be the same without you girl! Thank you for the review honey, take care and can't wait to read more of your stories! Also, a lost chapter has been re-posted. Can any of you guys find it? _

_ On a serious note, this chapter is dedicated to an amazing writer, who has sadly left fanfiction. Her stories, her creativity will be greatly missed. She was a great inspiration for me, and it was her stories, which gave me the hope, the courage, to start posting my own stories here on fanfiction. ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness, a great friend to everyone, there for those who needed, who wanted her help, a great writer, and one hell of a creative author. You will sadly be missed. This chapter is dedicated to you._

Siefer remained frozen in place, the feel of Galinda's lips on his echoes within his mind. A strange vibration cascaded throughout his entire body, surging down to his toes, and through the tips of his fingers. A ringing, an insatiable drumming, vibrates loud in his mind. Slowly, the buzzing dinned as a voice, a phantom's silk, swept over him, taking over his body, and enticing his mind to fall further into the soft symphony of ebony and silk.

Locked within the echoes, Siefer's body slowly relaxed, the muscles smoothed and his heart stilled. His mind went numb and the blood once pounding within his skull dins. He couldn't feel anything, just the welcoming breath of nothing, endless serenity, of ice.

He knew this was wrong, and yet he couldn't pull away, his body, his mind, just wouldn't allow him too. The faint wisp of Gillikin roses fills his senses, blurring the lines between betrayal and lust. An endless cacophony of a serenade that only his ears could hear, for it hummed like a lullaby in his mind.

_Siefer…_

A choked sob vibrates deep within his heart. His eyes clenched, and his heart twisted hard in his chest. His hands gripped tight against Galinda's shoulders, trembling in both pain and fury.

_Fae…_

A moan and his mind slipped further into the tide, awash in lust, in harmony with his own wanton wants, and desires. A force to be reckoned with, and yet he couldn't fight it. He just didn't have the strength anymore.

_Forgive me…_

The rage within her dispels, the strength wanes. Weakly, Elphaba dropped the shard, and clattering to the ground, small flecks of blood splatter against the floor before stilling.

The blood loss, combined with her injury had taken a toll on her already weak body. Gracefully, Elphaba fell limply to the bed. Her forehead lowers, touching the soft mattress, a hard shudder and everything within her shatters.

Fiyero stood stiff, unable to move, his heart ached, watching his angel fall to pieces before his eyes. He wanted to run to her, to gather her up in his arms and kiss away the pain. The pain once inflicted by his careless actions.

A growl and Elphaba's clenched hand rises and pounds furiously on the bed.

"No…it…it can't be true" whispers Elphaba breathlessly.

Straightening himself, Fiyero regally stepped towards the bed, caution sparkling within his eyes. Slowly, his hand rose, the tips of his fingers stretched as they inched closer to Elphaba's quivering shoulder. And just as he was about to touch her, an emerald hand flies out, and grasps hard onto his wrist, stilling his movement.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Fae" starts Fiyero.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Angrily, she throws his hand away, and rising on her hunches, points a menacing finger straight at his face. "Why should I believe you? You betrayed me!"

"The mirror does not lie" replies Fiyero calmly.

"Yet your tongue does" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Fine" growls Fiyero. Grandly, he sweeps his hand out, making the ends of his cloak to swish in the air. "if you will not believe in the mirror, nor of my words of warning…then perhaps you will believe with your own two eyes" challenges Fiyero.

For a moment, the two stare menacingly into the others eyes; a silent challenge passes between the two. A spark and Elphaba turns away.

Slowly, her blood stained hands rise and clench against her chest. Tears of pain, of defiance, sparkle within her eyes. Her lips quiver, and yet she refused to let the tears within to fall.

No one spoke as they left the Infirmary, for everyone's hearts were heavy with sorrow and dread. The images of the night flash before their eyes, making each one shudder in revulsion.

Sighing, Avaric stopped at the doors. Turning, he gazed upon the distraught faces of his friends. He was about to say something, when it suddenly dawned upon him, where was Galinda and Siefer.

"Have any of you seen Galinda or Siefer?" frowns Avaric.

During the chaos, and the aftermath leading up to this whole sordid affair, it had completely slipped his mind that Siefer had led Galinda out of the room mere moments before Mirellia had come, telling them to leave.

"No" replies Nessa startled. Turning, she sets her gaze down the hallway. "You don't think?" starts Nessa.

"I don't know Nessie" shakes Avaric.

"We should probably get them…before the hospital staff throws them out by their rear ends" jokes Boq.

"I'll get them" sighs Avaric.

"Don't be long…the last thing I want is to be locked in this infernal place" hisses Nessa, as she shivers in her chair.

"I'll be quick" smiles Avaric. Gently, he places a tender hand on the younger Thropp's shoulder, and smiling, turns and walks off down the hall, leaving both Boq and Nessa alone.

"Do you think there alright?" asks Nessa, as she turns to look up at Boq.

"I hope so Nessa" is all Boq says.

Sighing, Fiyero steps guardedly towards the bed, his dark sapphire eyes bore darkly back at Elphaba. He could see her lithe form trembling, the pain shimmering within her eyes. Her breathes became ragged, and a light sheen of sweat, sparkled across her skin, making the blood glisten.

Regally, he lifted a hand out towards her, his eyes never leaving her pale face.

"Come…and I shall show you the truth behind the lies" replies Fiyero softly.

"I cannot walk" whispers Elphaba weakly.

A soft smile slips across his lips. Tenderly, he steps closer, the darkness within his eyes fade, the light from before returns. His hands fall and fist against the bed as he leans closer to Elphaba's ears.

A hard shiver, ripples down her back, feeling Fiyero's breath waft against her skin. A hidden yearning, echoed within her mind, destroying what was left of her soul, of her heart.

"Then I shall carry you" whispers Fiyero softly.

Slowly, Elphaba turns her head, her large, chocolate eyes stare innocently back into soft sapphire, and for a moment, Fiyero forgot how to breathe. Oz, he had missed those eyes, warm chocolate shimmering with gold dust, a celestial pathway leading to her broken soul.

"Fiyero" whispers Elphaba. Weakly, she turns away. She didn't want Fiyero to see the pain, the vulnerability, the weakness within her eyes.

"Don't argue Fae"

"Please Fiyero…" whispers Elphaba weakly. Slowly, she turns, and stares back at Fiyero, tears shimmer in her eyes, making his heart clench tight within his chest. "Don't let me lose the last shred of dignity I have left"

"Fine" concedes Fiyero. "But I'm staying by your side"

"Fiyero" protests Elphaba.

"Just in case Fae…that's all" reassures Fiyero.

Despite herself, and the pain, Elphaba couldn't help, but smile back at Fiyero. A motion, that didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero. He welcomed it, for he took it as a sign, a sign that she was finally letting him in, trusting him.

Smiling, Fiyero slowly slides beside the bed. His arms reach out and wrap tenderly around her slender waist. Gently, he helps lift her up from the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" asks Fiyero, noticing her wince.

"No" replies Elphaba softly.

Unable to stop himself, Fiyero leans in, and presses a tender kiss, to Elphaba's bruised cheek before gently setting her feet upon the ground. His arms move away, but his hands remain firmly grasped upon her waist, steadying her until she found her balance.

"I've got it Fiyero" growls Elphaba in an irritated tone.

"Your weak Fae…and you haven't walked since the incident" replies Fiyero gently. "Besides…your legs are weak from unused"

"Just let me try alright?" asks Elphaba, caving. She knew he was right. The lessons for regaining her ability to walk were to start the next day. Though now because of her injury, _that _lesson was sure to be pushed back now. Yeah…

"I'm only here to help you" starts Fiyero, smiling, he leans in closer, his lips a mere whispered breath away from her skin. "In case if you fall"

Shivering, Elphaba turns her lips, a mere hairs length away from touching his. She could feel his sweetened breath waft across her skin, and despite herself, she shivered at his closeness.

"Are you cold?" asks Fiyero. Absently, his arms wound protectively around her waist, pulling her closer.

"No" whispers Elphaba.

"Are you sure?" asks Fiyero. Slowly, his hand rose and cupped her cheek. The pads of his fingers lithely traced the elegant curvature of her jaw line.

"Yes" breathes Elphaba.

He was so close, so close to capturing those sultry lips with his own, Oz how he had longed to taste her, to claim those lips for his own, and now, now it seemed that his patience had finally won out.

Gently, he pulled her face closer. His eyes fluttered closed, feeling her hot breath upon his skin, her exotic scent, filling his senses. Oz, she was a dove, a beautiful emerald dove with broken wings, flying, gliding, on the edge of the gale wind.

Slowly, he lowered his lips towards hers. He could almost taste her and for a split second, he stopped, before touching the edge of his lips against her quivering mouth.

"Fiyero?" whimpers Elphaba softly.

Stilling, his eyes opened and widened seeing the pain, the fear, sparkle deep within her dark chocolate eyes. Slowly, he pulled away, his hand remained cupped against her cheek, and he couldn't help, but allow the disappointment, to rejection, to flood his heart.

"I'm sorry Fae" whispers Fiyero gently.

"Take me to Siefer" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

Nodding, Fiyero turned, and gently helped Elphaba towards the door, all the while, a hidden ache, skipped across his heart. She had rejected him yet again, and for his brother.

Weakly, Elphaba slid one foot in front of the other, stumbling every now and again. Lucky for her, Fiyero felt her slip, and quickly tightened his grasp around her slender waist, stopping her descent to the ground below.

"That's it Fae…good" coaches Fiyero gently.

"Please don't call me that" whispers Elphaba softly.

"What? Fae?" frowns Fiyero. "Why?"

"Siefer" is all Elphaba says.

Realization dawns on Fiyero's face. Angrily, he turns away, unable to look at Elphaba, for it was obvious, even to him, how much she loved his brother. Yet another sting, another cut to his heart.

"It's his name…he gave it to me…when-"starts Elphaba.

"I get it Elphaba…you don't have to explain" growls Fiyero angrily.

Stopping, Elphaba turns, and her eyes soften. Slowly her hand rises and cups Fiyero's cheek. Gently, she turns his face, until angry sapphire stares back into shimmering chocolate.

"Don't be like this" pleads Elphaba weakly.

"Like what?" growls Fiyero.

"This…don't be put out by your brother Fiyero…I love him Fiyero" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Why? How can you love him after all he's done to you?" asks Fiyero in an aggravated tone.

Slowly, her eyes lowered, and turning, gazed out at the night's sky. "He's been by my side Fiyero…helping me…protecting me…he's been the one who's always stood by me"

"And yet he's in the other room, screwing the woman who you called friend" snarls Fiyero.

"Siefer wouldn't do that…he couldn't" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"How can you still hold onto such foolish hopes Fae when the evidence was there…right before your eyes and yet you still turn away!" snarls Fiyero.

"I could ask you the same thing" replies Elphaba at last.

"What's that?" growls Fiyero.

Shuddering, Elphaba slowly turns and stares back at Fiyero. A hidden sadness, an ache, shimmered in her eyes, stilling his heart and making it clench and twist within his chest.

"How can I trust you…after all that you've done?" replies Elphaba softly.

He was about to speak, but stopped. He couldn't argue with that. After all this all started with a brainless act of foolishness, mingled with desperation. He had become the ringleader in this chaos, and yet here she was trusting him to help guide her to her beloved.

"It's different" replies Fiyero at last.

"How?" asks Elphaba, not convinced.

"I'm here as a messenger…a means to help open your eyes to the lies weaved upon you…blinding you from the truth" replies Fiyero softly.

"And yet you deceived me…hurt me more than anyone ever could…you betrayed my heart" retorts Elphaba softly.

"I tried to explain" breathes Fiyero gently.

"There was nothing to apologize for Fiyero…it happened…you made your choice…you chose to take the advice of a brainless ape…and when you suffered its repercussions…you yet again went back for more…you've lied more than anyone else here…more than Siefer…than Galinda"

"I do love you Fae" whispers Fiyero, unable to counter her words of truth.

"I know you do Yero…but there's a difference between love…and want…of lust and need…and you still have not seen between the lines" replies Elphaba gently.

He couldn't say anymore, for what could he say? She was right. He still needed to find the difference between what his heart wanted, and what his body hungered for. He knew he loved Elphaba, but was that love true love, or was it want need to have her by his side, to feel her body pressed against his, to taste her lips upon his.

Was this all a mere child's play? A way to get back at his brother for all the injustices he himself had bestowed upon him in his youth? He didn't have the answers for that, and it only made his heart feel all the more heavy within his chest.

Turning away, he gently tightened his arms around Elphaba's waist, and silently, led her out into the hallway. Her words echoed within his mind, making the guilt to crash hard against his heart, cracking it all the more.

_There was nothing to apologize for Fiyero…it happened…you made your choice…you chose to take the advice of a brainless ape…and when you suffered its repercussions…you yet again went back for more…you've lied more than anyone else here…more than Siefer…than Galinda_

Could he do this? Could he destroy not only her life, but the life of his brothers, and of another's?

_I know you do Yero…but there's a difference between love…and want…of lust and need…and you still have not seen between the lines…_

He could still turn back, stop this before all hell broke loose, before lives came undone, and hearts broke, shattered beyond repair. He could still make this right, he could still rise and become the hero, the savior he was meant to be. If he took a stand.

A lump formed in his throat. Closing his eyes, he tried yet failed to swallow the lump away. His eyes opened, and his heart thundered hard in his chest.

Slowly, he turned and stared back at Elphaba. The paleness of her skin worried him, for she had paled considerably, since rising from the bed, the excursion, taking its toll on her weakened body. A light sheen of sweat, sparkled across her forehead, and her breathes became raggedy. She was gasping for air.

Stilling, Fiyero gently pulled her trembling body against his, and he couldn't help, but feel her lean against him.

"Fae…maybe we should stop. I'll carry you back to your bed and let you rest" replies Fiyero gently.

"I can't Yero…I have to see…for myself…I need to see beyond the lies…only then…can I be at peace" replies Elphaba weakly.

Panting, Elphaba's body shuddered, and her legs wobbled, threatening to give at any moment. Immediately, his grasp around her tightened. No matter what had transpired between them, he would not let her fall. Not now, not ever. 

"Fae" protests Fiyero, but his words are silenced at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Startled, Fiyero lifts his head up. His eyes widen, seeing Avaric approach, anger bubbling within his cobalt eyes.

"Avaric!" gasps Fiyero.

"Fiyero" growls Avaric, as he steps up closer. For a second, his eyes flicker down and glare at Fiyero's arms, wrapped protectively around Elphaba's waist, before rising and staring at her pale, sweat beaten face.

"Elphie…what are you doing out of bed?" asks Avaric gently, before snapping his attention towards Fiyero. "With _him_"

"I'm here guiding Fae…that's all" protests Fiyero angrily.

"She should be in bed _resting_ or didn't you know she had been stabbed!" snarls Avaric.

"Stabbed?" chokes out Fiyero. Instantly his eyes turn and gaze down at Elphaba's pale face. "You didn't tell me you were stabbed.

"I wasn't" replies Elphaba dryly. At Fiyero's confused look, she sighs, and rolling her eyes, turns and glares at Avaric, before returning her gaze back to Fiyero. "Magickal"

"Magickal how?" asks Fiyero confused.

"She took the stab wound back…the one given to Siefer in a moment of insanity" explains Avaric.

"You…you stabbed Siefer?" chokes out Fiyero.

"Well not on purpose!" snarls Elphaba sarcastically.

"At least she hasn't lost her sarcasm" sighs Fiyero.

"What happened to you?" asks Avaric.

Stiffening, Elphaba turns and stares back at Avaric, fear sparkles in her eyes, fear of him seeing the wounds she had inflicted upon herself in a moment of blind rage.

"Nothing" replies Elphaba, as she hides her arm behind her back.

Not convinced, Avaric steps closer, and reaching out, grabs onto her arm. Seeing her wince, he gently pulls her arm free from the small of her back and bringing it closer, delicately pulls the fabric of her sleeve up, revealing the multiple lacerations, the mutilations she had inflicted upon herself but a few moments ago.

"Why did you do this?" asks Avaric gently.

"I" starts Elphaba, but stops, at the sound of a loud moan.

Stiffening, Elphaba slowly turns her head to the left, to a door, half cracked open, splints of light shine out from the cracks, cascading over her body, and illuminating every wound, every bruise on her lackluster skin.

"What was that?" asks Avaric, startled.

Elphaba didn't speak. Slowly, she moved away from Fiyero's grasp, and stumbling, made her way to the door. Her legs wobble, and bow; a silent threat to give beneath her.

Clenching her jaw, she reached and grasped hard onto the doorframe, stopping her descent to the ground below, before Avaric, or Fiyero could reach her.

Her head swam, and her vision blurred. Her body couldn't take much more, for the strength within, had waned. Her mind screamed for her to collapse, and fall once more into the silken folds of slumber, yet she refused. She wouldn't, couldn't allow herself to give in now not when she was so close.

A dizzying nausea overtook her senses, making her stomach clench. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, yet she swallowed it down. She refused to be beaten down, and by her own weak body.

Trembling, her hand slid away from the doorframe, and gliding across the door, gently pushed it open.

An explosion of light temporarily blinded her. Once the light faded, her heart, leaped high into her throat, her mind whirled and she soon found it hard to breath.

Slowly, Avaric and Fiyero entered behind her, their eyes wide, staring at the two figures too lost in passions embrace to have taken notice of the intruders.

Elphaba couldn't turn away, she refused. Silently, she watched as Siefer pounded hard into Galinda; bent over on the bed. His hands grabbed her hips, pushing her hard against his body. Her hands curled and grasped hard onto the blankets as hard, watery moans slipped past her lips.

"Sie…Siefer" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

Startled, Siefer jerks back, and his eyes widen, seeing Elphaba stand trembling at the threshold, her hands clasped together in a silent prayer against her chest. The color in her face drains away, a heavy sheen of sweat dances across her forehead, and her breathes came out gasping and ragged.

"F..Fae?" whispers Siefer.

At the sound of her name, Elphaba's legs give beneath her. And before Avaric or Fiyero could catch her, she crumples hard to the ground.

"Fae!" cries Siefer. Frantic, he starts and runs towards Elphaba's writhing form.

"No!" cries Elphaba. Her eyes widen, and screaming, throws out her hand.

Skidding to a halt Siefer stands rigid his eyes watched brokenly at Elphaba's trembling form, guilt crashed against his heart, and heaviness filled his chest, making it hard to breath. Behind him, Galinda slowly slides off the table, her eyes never leaving Avaric's broken, cobalt eyes.

"Avaric" whispers Galinda.

"Galinda…how…how could you?" breathes Avaric.

"It's not what it looks like!" cries Galinda desperately.

A mirthless cackle cracks the air, making all who stood in the room, turn and stare frightened back at Elphaba, laughing maniacally on the ground.

Unbeknownst to the group, Boq, Nessa, Doctor Thieson and Mirellia; having heard the shouting, had ran to the room. Now, they stood, watching the chaos enfold around them.

"Fae?" whispers Siefer, fear laced deep in his voice.

"Don't call me that!" snaps Elphaba, before dissolving into a fit of icy cackling laughter, frightening all who stood rigid in the room. "How wretchedly divine!" Weakly, Elphaba rises back on her feet. Wobbling, she rights herself, before narrowing her eyes at Siefer.

"The grand prince of the Vinkus" spats Elphaba before bowing to him in a mocking manner. Rising, she shifts her gaze to the blonde, trembling a few feet behind him. "And the Gillikin Princess…oh how befitting"

"Elphie…I swear…this isn't what you think" tries Galinda gently.

"Really? Tell me _dear Galinda_…just how I'm supposed to see this?" asks Elphaba sarcastically.

"Please Elphie…don't…don't be like this" pleads Galinda.

"I'll be however I damn well please!" roars Elphaba darkly.

A cackle and Elphaba starts to sway dangerously on her feet. "Oh this is just perfect! The wretched" starts Elphaba as she gestures to herself, before grandly gesturing towards Siefer. "And the divine"

"Fae…please" starts Siefer, slowly, he steps closer.

"Don't come near me!" roars Elphaba.

Stilling, Siefer's shoulders rise, before slumping down in defeat. His head lowers, and his eyes stare vacant at the floor.

"I don't know how it happened Fae…but it meant nothing…_she _means nothing…I only want you and you-"starts Siefer, but a loud, maniacal cackle silences him.

Suddenly, a violent current of air slams against his body. Unable to fight against the raging torrents bashing against his chest, and bruising his skin, his feet slides across the floor before his body is picked up and hurled across the room, a sickening crack, and the wind dies.

Boq, Nessa, Doctor Thieson and Mirellia cringe, hearing the bones within Siefer's back crack, a splatter of blood follows, before his limp body falls to the ground; the wall behind him, concaved.

Coughing Siefer weakly picks himself off the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

"You want _me_? The green bean, the Artichoke…the Aberration of Shiz?" laughs Elphaba. "Why in Oz would you want a freak like me…who can't even walk, let alone use the toilet or bathe without help…when you can have _her_!"

"Elphie please…this wasn't supposed to happen…we were only going to talk and-"pleads Galinda.

"One thing led to another and viola!" interrupts Avaric. Grandly, he claps his hands together. "Here you two are…you bent over while Siefer fucks you from behind"

"I don't know what happened! Honestly!" pleads Siefer.

"Get out of here now…I don't want to even look at you" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Or at least put your clothes back on" adds Avaric.

Siefer couldn't move. He didn't want too. All he wanted to do was scoop Elphaba's weak body up in his arms and hold her close, kissing away her tears and washing away her pain.

Behind him, Galinda reaches down and snatches up her dress. Quickly, she throws it on just as Avaric strides up to her. Angrily, he grabs her wrist.

"And what's _this_!" demands Avaric.

Galinda's eyes snap down to her wrist, the scars, the cuts from earlier, the blood, glimmers in the light.

"Nothing" replies Galinda, as she tries to pull her arm free, but Avaric's grip tightens, stilling her movement. "Let go please"

"I deserve an answer Galinda! You can at least give me that!" spats Avaric.

She knew his anger was justified, and yet she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stop her own temper from flaring.

"You don't deserve _anything_!" screeches Galinda. Angrily, she throws her arms down, and jerking, breaks away from Avaric's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" snarls Avaric. "What is going on in that head of yours?" roars Avaric. He had enough. He couldn't take anymore, first Elphaba fell, and now Galinda.

"Nothing!" screams Galinda.

"No, no don't give me that!" spats Avaric. Angrily he reaches for Galinda's arms, and twirling her, forces her dark cerulean eyes to stare back into dark cobalt. "What's the matter with you!...Stop all these games and tell me!"

"Why should I?" growls Galinda.

"Because I'm your boyfriend Ozdamnit! I love you!" roars Avaric.

"No you don't" replies Galinda. Angrily, she turns away, yet as she does, Avaric catches the faint glimmer of tears shimmering within her eyes. "You don't love me…you love _her_"

"Who?" asks Avaric, his voice trembling slightly.

Angrily, Galinda turns and points a menacing finger towards Elphaba's trembling form.

"Her!" snarls Galinda.

"Is that why you were about to screw Siefer…to…to get back at me?" asks Elphaba, her voice soft, a heartbreak of a whisper. Weakly, her hands rise, the tips of her fingers press against her heaving chest. "What in Oz have I done to you to deserve this?"

"You were born!" snaps Galinda, though she quickly regretted it.

Elphaba stiffened, and her eyes widened and air within her lungs expelled. Her heart clenched and twisted tight in her chest, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

An ache, a pain sliced through her. Doubling over in pain she gasped. Slender arms wrapped tight around her tiny waist, her legs trembled and gave beneath her. Crashing to the ground, she stared brokenly at the ground beneath her.

"Glin! How could you!?" screams Nessa angrily.

Galinda, Avaric, Boq, Doctor Thieson, and Mirellia's heads snap to the right and their eyes widen. Never, had they heard Nessa; the tragically beautiful Thropp sister scream before, nor had they witnessed her anger.

Huffing, Nessa angrily wheels herself into the room, and skidding to a halt, bumps hard into Galinda's legs, causing the blonde to fall to her knees.

"How _dare _you!" snarls Nessa. "You know the kind of torments…the pain, the horrors to which Fabala had suffered in her youth! How dare you throw that back at her!"

"Stop it Nessa!"

Startled, both Nessa and Galinda turn to stare shocked, back at Elphaba, on her knees, both of her hands press hard against the ground, her raven hair spills over her trembling shoulders. "Just stop" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Fabala?" whispers Nessa in a questioning tone.

Slowly, Elphaba lifted her tear-stained eyes up to stare brokenly back at her sister, a soft, watery smile crested on her lips.

"She's right, there's no denying it…both you and I know that" replies Elphaba softly.

"Elphaba no!" cries Nessa. Crying, Nessa turns and wheels closer to Elphaba, raising a hand, she stops.

"Look at what my wretched birth had triggered, mama died…you born crippled...and all because of me" trails off Elphaba, her voice softening to a mad whisper at the end.

"Elphie no!" cries Galinda. Trembling, Galinda stumbled towards Elphaba. Her feet give beneath her, and falling, crumple to her knees in pain. "You know it's not true"

"Yes it is…look at what my existence has done to you…to Fiyero…to Siefer and Avaric…if I wasn't here…if I hadn't been born…then you all would be happy and in love…there wouldn't be any pain…any agony…you wouldn't be worried or on edge…you wouldn't be falling apart" whispers Elphaba.

"No Elphie…I didn't mean it…you know I didn't mean it" cries Galinda.

_I remember black skies…the lightning all around me_

Weakly, Elphaba turned away from Galinda, from Nessa. The others could see it she was hiding, curling within herself again. A sob and Galinda reaches for Elphaba. Her slender hand grasps hard onto her shoulder, stilling her movement. A small, gentle smile pulls on the corners of Galinda's lips. Gently, she glides two fingers beneath Elphaba's chin, and carefully, tips her head until dark, broken chocolate stares back into sparkling cerulean.

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur…_

"We love you Elphie…I treasure every day…every moment spent…with you in my life" whispers Galinda softly.

_Like a startling sign…that fate had finally found me…_

Closing her eyes, Elphaba lowered her head, as the tears danced down her delicate cheeks, burning the skin beneath its silvery wake. Her lips trembled and her heart ached. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

_And your voice was all I heard…that I get what I deserve…_

She could feel him approach, and yet she could not turn and look at him, for it hurt too much, to stare into the depths of his dark, sapphire eyes. The image of his betrayal, his whispered words of broken promises glided on the edge of the breeze, cracking her heart all the more, her heart, the lonely emerald spades, adrift in a sea of chaos.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong…to wash this memory clean…_

Trembling, Elphaba weakly tucked her legs against her heaving chest, her arms wound around her knees, pushing her limbs hard against her body. She felt like a child, lost, scared of the monster in the attic. She was falling fast, and there was no one around to stop her descent.

_Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes…_

An emptiness filled her, and for once, Elphaba didn't even fight it. She welcomed it, for at least enraptured lost within the emptiness, she couldn't, wouldn't feel any more pain.

Galinda and Siefer both could see the emptiness within her eyes, and it only inflamed the fear burning fervid within their bodies. Slowly, Siefer kneeled before Elphaba's quivering form. His eyes soft, slowly reached for her.

Jerking away, Elphaba crashed to the ground, a pain filled whimper slips past her trembling lips. Alone, broken and lost, she trembled, shivered violently on the ground, her arms wound tight around her sickeningly thin waist, and for a moment, a thought crossed his mind. When had she last eaten?

Shaking those thoughts away, he once again tried to reach for his love. He couldn't stand watching her shiver, see her in such pain. He wanted to wrap her tight in his arms, and kiss away her agony.

_Give me a reason…to fill this hole, connect this space between…_

Growling, Elphaba angrily slaps Siefer's hand away. Weakly, she pulled herself away, her dark, chocolate eyes never leaving the pained expression on her once lovers face.

"Don't. Touch. Me" growls Elphaba, through clenched teeth.

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies…_

"Fae…don't do this please" pleads Siefer.

"Tell me the truth" snaps Elphaba, interrupting Siefer's plea.

"What?" gasps Siefer.

"Tell me the truth" repeats Elphaba darkly.

"What truth love?" asks Siefer gently.

Rising up, Elphaba reels back and spats defiantly in Siefer's face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!" snarls Elphaba.

"Fae…Elphaba…whatever _he _told you" motions Siefer towards Fiyero. "Is all lies…you can't believe him…you mustn't…he only wants to see us apart"

"And why should I believe you…when all you and the others have done is fill my head with lies!" screams Elphaba.

Timidly, Mirellia steps up next to Elphaba's trembling body. Her eyes shimmer with tears, watching the broken form of the girl she loved as a daughter, quake violently before her; another seizure, cresting just above the horizon.

"Elphaba…sweetheart…let's get you back to bed" offers Mirellia gently.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Angrily, she tears her arm free from Mirellia's hands. "Answer me! Why should I believe you when all you've done is deceive me, lie to me! You messed with my mind!"

"We only wanted to help you…to forget the memories you were suffering from…we only wanted to alleviate you pain" answers Siefer gently.

"You. Failed" replies Elphaba, through clenched teeth.

_Across this new divide!_

"We only wanted to help!" cries Galinda.

"No! You only wanted what was best for you! What was more convenient! You took the coward's way out!" roars Elphaba. "How much…how much of my mind did you screw with!?"

_There was nothing inside…but memories left abandoned..._

"HOW MUCH!" screeches Elphaba, after a long, pregnant pause.

_There was nowhere to hide…_

"How much" asks Elphaba again, her voice soft, and hoarse.

Slowly, Galinda lifted her eyes towards Elphaba, sadness shimmered within, and yet the raven haired witch ignored it. She hardened her heart, making it impenetrable.

"Everything" replies Galinda softly.

_The ashes fell like snow…_

"Everything?" croaks out Elphaba.

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing..._

"The incident between Siefer and Fiyero…when the truth of their bloodline was revealed" continues Galinda softly.

_And your voice was all I heard…_

"You jumping off Suicide Canal…the coma…the seizures…the rape"

_That I get what I deserve…_

"Rape?" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Lythiram…when he…he"

"Beat me…forced himself on my body" whispers Elphaba softly.

_So give me reason…to prove me wrong…_

"Your breakdown…when your father came and beat you before the students of Shiz" answers Avaric gently.

_To wash these memories clean…_

"You…you were in this too?" asks Elphaba as she snaps her gaze towards Avaric, standing to her side.

_Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes!_

"We all were Elphie…we only wanted to help you" replies Galinda softly.

_Across this new divide!_

"You mean to _fix _me to suit your own purpose" seethes Elphaba.

"No!" cries Galinda.

"Enough!" screams Elphaba, angrily, she waves her hands out to her sides, silencing any and all protests. Huffing, she turns and glares at each and everyone's faces.

"Each and every one of you!" hisses Elphaba, as she points a menacing finger at each person's faces. "All of you! You all did this too me!"

_In every loss…_

"Fae please…we only did what we thought was right!" tries Siefer.

"No you didn't…you only did what _you _wanted…what your selfish hearts desired!" snarls Elphaba. "I'm done…broken! I've had enough!"

_In every lie…_

"You all lied to me…screwed with my head to fit your perfect existence" spats Elphaba. Shakily, she rises to her feet, and lowering her gaze, glares darkly back at Siefer. "But none…more than you!"

_In every truth that you denied…_

"Fae don't do this please! Don't turn away from me!" pleads Siefer.

"I'm done!" screams Elphaba.

_And each regret_

"You can all go to hell for all I care" snarls Elphaba, as she points to everyone in the room, before shifting her gaze once more to Siefer. "And you…you can burn in the fires you stoked with your own selfish desires…I'm through with you"

_And each goodbye…_

"No…no you can't!" pleads Siefer. He knew what her words meant, and it only broke him even more. He couldn't lose her, not now.

_Was a mistake too great to hide!_

"I can and I will! It's over!" roars Elphaba. Angrily, Elphaba slams her fists against her sides.

_And your voice was all I heard…and I get what I deserve…_

Unable to breath, to catch is breathe, Siefer stumbles and crashes to the ground. His hand flies up and clutches his chest. An ache, a pain, sliced through his heart.

_So give me reason…to prove me wrong…to wash this memory clean_

"I _never _want to see your face again" snarls Elphaba as she rounds on Siefer.

_Let the thoughts cross_

"Don't you _ever _come near me again Siefer Chronos Tiggular!"

_The distance in your eyes!_

He could hear her, the Angel who came calling for him, enticing him, ravaging his soul and tearing away his heart. And at first, he had been powerless to stop her, but now, now he fought against her.

_Give me reason…to fill this hole…_

Weakly, he rose to his feet, and ignoring the pain, stepped up next to Elphaba's rigid form. Reaching for her, he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, and pulling her close, crashed his lips passionately against hers.

_Connect the space between…let it be enough to reach the truth that lies…_

A snarl and Elphaba thrashed violently in Siefer's grasp. Jerking away, she wriggled her arm free, and pulling back, struck Siefer hard across the face.

Thrashing out of his grasps, she slowly, backs away, her darkened gaze glaring menacing back at Siefer.

_Across this new divide!_

"That…shall be the last time…you will ever touch me" snarls Elphaba darkly

"Fae"

_Across this new divide!_

Ignoring him, Elphaba slowly backs out of the room, wobbling, her hand flies out and grasps hard onto the doorframe. "Never…again" huffs Elphaba darkly, before collapsing to the ground.

_Across this new divide!  
_


	43. No Longer Needed

Bro'mance

Chapter 43

No Longer Needed

AN: Yes I know, short chapter, sorry, I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Sadly, this will be the last update until next Monday. Thank you all for the reviews, they really made my day. Huge shoutouts go to the Ever wonderful Fae the Queen, TBLewis, MyVisionIsDying, Maddy, and L8lzytwner! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Huge hugs!

Enjoy the chapter, and I shall return…soon! Thank you again and God Bless!

A scream shatters the world around the small group of friends, lost within the ribbon of pain and betrayal. Eyes snap up, and widen in horror as Elphaba's body crashes to the ground.

Fiyero, Siefer, Galinda, Nessa, and Boq stood frozen, unable to move, their hearts thundered in their chests as they helplessly watched Elphaba convulse violently on the ground. Blood spilled from her mouth, staining her lips, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Siefer could see it, every muscle within her body tense, and flex in rhythmic contractions, contorting and relaxing in vicious waves of pain. A cry of pain, and Elphaba's back arches high off the ground; and for a moment, Siefer feared her spine would split in two, her arms shot out, and her legs contorted into awkward positions.

The convulsions; like tidal waves crashing hard upon the sands rack against Elphaba's limp form. Blood crested along the edge of her lips, a cry of pain, and the blood spills from her lips, covering her clothes, and her hands.

In a flash, both Mirellia and Doctor Thieson rush to Elphaba's side. Sliding on the ground, Thieson reaches out and wraps his arms tight around Elphaba's seizing body.

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Oh Oz!" screams Siefer.

Ignoring the others screams, Doctor Thieson gently turns Elphaba onto her side, allowing the blood pooling in the back of her throat to spill upon the ground, covering her side, and the ends of her hair in crimson gore.

"What's happening?" asks Mirellia, her voice trembling in fear.

"Grand Mal seizure" is all Thieson says gravely.

"Grand Mal what! What in Oz is that!" screams Galinda hysterically.

"A seizure far worse than those Miss Elphaba has suffered before" explains Doctor Thieson.

"What…what caused it?" asks Nessa softly, though she feared she already knew the answer to her quandary.

In the back of his mind, he knew exactly what had started this, the stress, combined with the wound to her chest had pushed her broken mind over the edge, leading to this, a downward spiral into chaos, with no one for her to reach out to, to stop her descent into madness.

"Mirellia…I need you to do something" replies Doctor Thieson.

Mirellia's head snaps up, her eyes held a faraway distance, scaring the Doctor even more. He knew of her affections towards the raven haired witch, for he too loved her, cared for her, saw her as the daughter he never had. And seeing her in pain, in agony, nearly broke his heart.

"Mirellia" sighs Doctor Thieson. Gently, his hand rises and cups Mirellia's cheek. Knocked from her thoughts, she blinks nervously back at the Doctor, before her eyes still, and soften. "I need you to look inside Miss Elphaba's mouth and see what kind of damage she's done"

Nodding, Mirellia lowers herself to the ground. Her fingers tremble, as she reaches towards Elphaba's pale lips, and gently as possible, she pries the green girl's mouth open.

Lowering her cheek against the ground, Mirellia peers inside. Blood, so much blood fills Elphaba's mouth, and vomit could be seen, cresting just along the edge of the back of her throat. But that's not scared the young Nurse, what frightened her, was seeing the large chunk of muscle, missing from Elphaba's tongue.

"She bit off her tongue!" gasps Mirellia.

A snap, followed by a scream and everyone scrambles back, including Doctor Thieson. During her lack of attention, Elphaba's mouth had unconsciously snapped shut.

Siefer and the others watch horrified, as Mirellia struggles to wiggle her finger free from Elphaba's clenched mouth.

Jumping back up on his hunches, Doctor Thieson grasps hard onto Elphaba's lips, and with a grunt, manages to pry her mouth open, allowing Mirellia to slip her finger free.

"Are you alright?" asks Doctor Thieson.

"Yes…she only broke the skin…I'm fine" sighs Mirellia. Though truthfully, the damage had been much worse than she let on. The skin was broken yes, but so was the bone.

"Did you see it?" asks Thieson.

"No…I…I think she swallowed it" answers Mirellia weakly.

Nodding, Doctor Thieson once again wraps his arms protectively around Elphaba's thrashing body. His eyes soften, hearing the tangled screams of the raven haired beauty. It broke his heart, that such an innocent child such as she should suffer such horrors.

"What do we do now?" asks Mirellia absently.

"You go to the Nurses station and tend to that wound" replies Doctor Thieson.

"And you?" asks Mirellia.

"There's nothing more we can do…but wait it out" whispers Doctor Thieson sadly.

Nodding, Mirellia's eyes slowly drift down towards Elphaba's writhing form. Tears tangle in her long lashes, and a hard sob, slips free from her trembling lips.

"Will she ever find peace?" whispers Mirellia.

"Lurline only knows" answers Doctor Thieson softly.

With a final nod, Mirellia leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before weakly rising to her feet. Gazing at the raven haired girl thrashing and convulsing violently in Doctor Thieson's arms one last glance, she turns steps out of the room.

"Doctor Thieson" starts Siefer, but stops, when Doctor Thieson angrily whips around and glares at the young man, kneeling on the ground before him.

"Did she not tell you to get out?" snarls Doctor Thieson.

"Please…I…I can't leave her" whispers Siefer brokenly.

"You've already done enough to this poor child…all of you have!" snarls Thieson, as he casts his enraged eyes up to the faces of the ones standing languidly behind him. "You've all completely and utterly shattered this poor child's heart…her spirit! You messed with her mind and toyed with her heart!"

"We only wanted to protect her" whispers Galinda as she hangs her head in shame.

"No you didn't…you only wanted what was best for you! If anyone is to blame for her condition, for her suffering it's you! All of you!" roars Thieson.

Angrily, he turns and glares back at Siefer and Fiyero. Growling, he points a bloodstained finger at the two brothers. Malice shimmers in his eyes as he recalls all the atrocities, the horrors these two selfish brothers had committed against the woman they both claimed to love.

"But no one more so than _you two_!" seethes Doctor Thieson.

"How dare you accuse us of such!" snarls Fiyero angrily.

Siefer hangs back, as his brother takes a menacing step towards the Doctor. The ends of his cloak billow out from each hardened step made.

"You have no right, no right whatsoever to condemn matters of the heart when _you _have never been!" snarls Fiyero.

"I know what true love is…it's about sacrifice…putting the need of your lovers above your own…to be there for them and comfort them when they're in pain…when their suffering…not lies and manipulations of the mind and heart…not putting your hearts selfish desire above that of the greater good" remarks Thieson gently. "Love is deep…deeper than any ocean…any mountain…it's not something to be forcefully taken…but to be given by those who most deserve it"

"I love her sir" replies Siefer at last.

Startled, Thieson stares shocked at Siefer, standing broken before him. He could see it, the heartache, the pain shimmering in his dark eyes, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care, not after all he and the others had done to this innocent angel of light.

"Then if you truly love her…then walk away…walk away and never return" answers Thieson darkly.

"I can't" croaks Siefer brokenly.

"If you love her…then you'll honor her request…and leave"

His heart broke, for he knew the Doctor's word were true, and yet. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. He couldn't. He loved her too much, to lose her now.

A strangled cry and Elphaba's body stiffens in Doctor Thieson's arms.

"Fae!" cries Siefer.

A gasp, and her body goes limp, a soft wisp of air slips past her pale lips, then silence. No one in the room dared to speak, nor move. Their hearts, too heavy with sorrow, bowed before the Doctor, unable to gaze into his accusatory eyes.

Carefully Thieson cradles Elphaba's head against his chest, one arm slides softly around her back, the other rises and cups her pale, cheek. A wince and a silent tear fell, feeling the cool, clamminess of her flesh against the palm of his hand. Faint wisps of air slipped past her lips, and her chest rose weakly. She was still alive, but barely, the seizure which had racked her body, had taken its toll. And he feared, another would end her existence.

"Is she?" asks Nessa softly.

"She's alive…barely" replies the Doctor softly.

"Dear Oz" cries Nessa.

Turning, Boq gently gathers the younger Thropp in his arms, and holds her close. His hand lowers and rubs gentle, soothing circles on her back.

"She'll need to rely on a respirator until her lungs regain their strength...and I'm afraid her lessons will need to be pushed back further than anticipated" sighs Doctor Thieson.

"Her lessons…why?" asks Galinda confused.

"Her body is much too weak to be putting any form of strain on it…or her heart" explains Thieson. Gracefully, he rises to his feet, Elphaba cradled gently against his chest, and her head turned towards his body.

"Her…her heart?" gasps Nessa.

"Yes…this last seizure I'm afraid has severely weakened the muscles of her heart…she'll be weaker, much weaker than before…tiring easily"

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

"I expect you all to leave the Infirmary after this…and never return" growls Doctor Thieson as he glares at each and every one of the group.

"But…she's my sister! I can't leave her side! She needs me!" cries out Nessa.

"She doesn't need you…any of you! All you've done is cause strife in this woman's life! Now I'll ask you again…leaving his Infirmary and never return" With that, Thieson turns and walks out the door, leaving the others alone with their thoughts.

"We can't just leave Fabala be…we can't!" cries Nessa.

"Maybe…maybe it's for the best" replies Boq gently.

"Boq?" asks Nessa shocked.

"He's right…all we've ever done…is cause Elphie more pain…and for what…to further our own desires? It's not the injuries that's been killing her…it's us…and I'm for one sick of it…I won't…no…I can't…allow this to go on anymore" growls Boq angrily.

"You'll abandon your friend out of fear?" snarls Nessa.

"No…out of pride…out of love…something all of us have lacked or forgotten" is all Boq says, before storming out of the room, and out of the Infirmary.

"Avaric…surly you'll not abandon Fabala now…not when she needs us the most!" cries Nessa desperately.

"Biq's right…we can't keep doing this to her…if we love her…then we'll leave" replies Avaric softly. He still stood in the far corner, his eyes turned away from everyone, including Galinda.

"You can't be serious!" gasps Nessa.

"I am! I can't hurt her! I won't. And if that means my leaving then so be it! I won't hurt her anymore! I can't and I won't! You do as you wish…but heed my warning…the harder you try, the further Elphie will push you away!" roars Avaric, before turning and storming out of the room.

"And you two…" snarls Nessa before turning away. "I won't even bother asking…Thieson was right…you two have done the most damning damage to my sister's heart and soul…if anyone's soul should be heavy with guilt…it's you two…you've both betrayed my sister far worse than anyone ever could!" snarls Nessa.

"I don't know what happened" whispers Galinda, bowing her head in shame.

"Yes you do! You wanted to hurt my sister! And why not! You already betrayed her by messing with her mind! Why not screw her boyfriend while you're at it! And _YOU!_ You who claimed to love her! How dare you betray her heart like this!" roars Nessa as she turns to glare back at Siefer.

"It was a mistake" whispers Siefer.

"A mistake…that cost you the love of your life" sniffs Nessa. With that, Nessa turns in her chair and wheels away, leaving the two betrayers alone with their thoughts.

Silence follows, the air in the room grows thick, awkwardly, Galinda shifts nervously from side to side. Slowly, she lifts her head, her eyes shimmering with tears, stares imploringly at Siefer.

"Siefer" starts Galinda, as she steps towards him. Sensing her movement, Siefer stumbles back, his hand flies out towards the blonde, halting her movement. "I"

"No…no don't you come near me" pants Siefer.

"Siefer…we can't fall apart now" cries Galinda.

"We've been falling apart since the beginning Glin…we've just never noticed…or cared" replies Siefer softly.

"I really am so-" starts Galinda.

"No…no I don't want to hear it Glin…I don't want to hear your empty apologies…they mean nothing to me!"

"But" gasps Galinda.

Whirling, Siefer glares back at the blonde, shaking timidly before him.

"YOU COST ME THE WOMAN I LOVE! I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED NOW!" roars Siefer.

Galinda watches brokenly as Siefer storms out of the room, leaving the blonde alone in her pain.

She knew what had caused this, she knew and yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it, for if she did, the guilt, the pain, would crush her heart all the more.

Crumpling to her knees, she weakly wrapped her arms tight around her thin waist, and cried out her anguish, alone.


	44. I'll Be Gone

Bro'mance

Chapter 44

I'll Be Gone

_AN: Hey sorry, everyone for how long this took. Things have been kind of crazy with my son starting school. Ah first grade! Man where did the time go! *weep* alright it's like almost 1am in the morning here, so I'm a little crazy right now. Anyways, I'll be updating this and I'll Protect You very soon. I want to say thank you personally to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys really made my day/night. Really, I've been having a little bit of doubts over my own writing, so, to see the reviews have helped. Thank you all. Huge shout outs go to; Fae the Queen! Thank you so much for your review and yes your right, but, I'm not sure this is exactly what you were expecting. Lol. Thank you again and huge hugs! TBLewis, you may want to start that support group again. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! And I'm very sorry you had a bad day, I hope your weekend went better. Big hugs! MyVisionIsDying, yes it's gruesome but a sad truth for those who suffer seizures and a very high possibility as well. Hope I didn't gross you out to much. Thank you for the review! Your such a sweetie! Happyobsessed *shakes head* you are too to much. But I still love ya! Lol. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And I mean wonderful! Lol. You had me in stitches reading all those! Thank you so much! I look forward to your rant…I mean review for this chapter. Stay sweet and where's my update? Lol. Thank you! Big hugs! And no frying pans! L8lyztnwer! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Your such a peach! And this coming from a peach! lol. Thank you so much! Huge hugs! _

_ Alright, here's the new chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and support. Honestly guys, your what makes writing her on fanfiction so much fun! Thank you, and God Bless!_

Months passed, and still no word of Elphaba nor of her condition. Siefer tried to visit her in the Infirmary, yet as soon as he stepped foot upon the threshold, Mirellia stood in his path, three guards by her side, each bulking with muscles, an angry, icy glare in their eyes. He pleaded with her, begged to let him see Fae, to talk to her, to explain what had happened that day.

She would not listen, nor would any of the other staff there at the Infirmary. They all simply turned a deaf ear to his pleas and casted him away; lest he wish to be thrown in Southstairs for crimes against a student.

So, with a heavy heart, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away, lost in his own heartache and misery. He had tried to speak to the others, yet none would listen, they, like Mirellia, like Doctor Thieson, simply turned away from him, screaming at him, calling him a betrayer, the Leader of the Broken Hearts, or the Prince of Deception. Each word, each violent lash of their tongue, cracked his heart all the more.

Elphaba healed from her injuries, yet she was never the same. She became closed in never speaking to anyone, save for a few words to Mirellia, or Doctor Thieson; which normally were of the norm of "I'm fine" or "Good", nothing more, nothing less.

Mirellia tried to get the raven haired witch to speak to her, to let out her emotions, and yet with each try, each struggle, she was only met with more resistance. Elphaba simply closed herself off to everyone and anyone. She wouldn't allow anyone to get close to her again.

The night after the betrayal, Elphaba awoke to find Doctor Thieson sitting by her bedside, fast asleep. His head cracked to the side, and his lip half open, a small stream of spit, cresting at the edge of his lips. His hands rested limp in his lap and his feet planted firmly on the ground.

She stared, frightened, for a thick haze, a fog swirled within her brain, cloaking away the memories skipping across her broken mind. She tried, yet each time she forced herself to concentrate on the fading memories, an agonizing pain, throbbed against her skull.

Wincing, her hand tenderly rose up towards her head. A soft sigh, escaped her lips, feeling the softness of her raven hair, twist around the tips of her fingers.

Elphaba blinked as the last remnants of the pain slowly started to fade away. Sighing, her hand slowly fell back down to the twisted sheets, wrapped half hazardly around her slender body. And it was at that moment that her eyes widened in horror.

Scars, hideous scars covered her wrists, and as her eyes trialed higher, she could see the boulevard of broken flesh, of scars covering her entire arm as well.

Fear took hold of her heart, and she began to panic. What in Oz happened to her? A shuddering breath, slipped past her quivering lips, and it was at that moment she realized something shoved into her mouth.

A vision, snapped into her mind, a man with icy cold eyes flashed before her. Hysterical, her hands reached up and grabbed at the tube. A choked gasp, followed by a scream and her hands pounded her skull.

She couldn't remove the object from her mouth, and that alone, scared the life out of her. Frantically, she bashed against her skull, her legs kicked outward, hitting the back of the bed, the rails and eventually the man sitting close beside her.

Startled, Doctor Thieson falls from his chair. Grunting, he lifted himself up on one arm. His head rose, and his eyes widened, seeing Elphaba, frantically pulling and tugging on the tube, before punching her skull once more. Strangled screamed barely escaping past the tubing.

"Elphaba no!" cries Doctor Thieson.

Jumping to his feet, Doctor Thieson reaches out and grabs firm onto Elphaba's shoulders. Stilling her, he gently turned her, until frantic chocolate, stared misty back into soft blues.

"It's alright my dear…your safe" smiles Doctor Thieson.

He could feel the green girl stiffen beneath his fingers, breaking the Doctor's heart all the more. She looked so scared, so lost, and a part of him wondered, if it hadn't something to do with the seizure she had suffered from but a few hours ago.

Turning his head, he yelled over the top of his shoulders for Mirellia. Soft footsteps echo down the hall, and Elphaba's eyes trembled, for she hadn't a clue to where she was, nor who this man was, standing before her, touching her.

All she did know, was she wanted to get as far away from this man as possible, to hide away and never be found again. And though, his touch was soft, it still scared her.

Slowly, Mirellia appeared at the door, her soft, emerald eyes stared worriedly back at Elphaba, trembling violently in Doctor Thieson's grasp. Her raven hair billowed and danced against her shoulders, and tears crested at the edge of her eyes, making the chocolate sparkle.

"Oh Elphaba" whispers Mirellia.

Her eyes remained transfixed on the shaking girl, as she cautiously made her way into the room. Slowly, her hand rose and fisted lightly against her chest. Tears sparkled in her eyes, and her lips trembled. It broke her heart, seeing Elphaba appear so small, so frightened, like a lost child wandering the world of darkness, alone.

"When did she wake up?" asks Mirellia, stopping in her tracks at hearing Elphaba whimper at her approach.

"A few minutes ago" replies Thieson. Sighing, he turned to stare sadly at the young Nurse. "She appears confused…and very frightened"

"The seizure?" frowns Mirellia.

"I think so…would you please sit with her, while I go and find her something to eat…see if you can get her to relax"

"And the tube?" asks Mirellia, noting how Elphaba's fingers fingered the tube every now and again.

"Remove it if you must to help keep her calm…but if she seems to be struggling to breath…put the oxygen mask on her instead" answers Thieson as he rises from the bed.

"The others?" asks Mirellia, casting her eyes towards the door.

"Left…and I pray they shall not return" growls Thieson.

"You know it was a mistake" sighs Mirellia.

"Mistake or not…those _friends _have hurt this child more than anyone in Oz could" growls Thieson.

"Perhaps…if you had let the young man explain-" starts Mirellia.

"No!" cuts of Thieson, and frightening Elphaba ducks beneath the covers, trembling. Sighing, he watches as Elphaba ducks beneath the covers, trembling. "There is no excuse for cheating…I don't _care _under what circumstances to which it had occurred. People have choices…they know in their hearts that such a betrayal as that is unforgivable!"

"Had you ever considered that perhaps that the stress of everything that has happened…perhaps had pushed him over the edge, clouding his better judgment?" hisses Mirellia. Inwardly, she agreed with Doctor Thieson. Cheating was cheating, and there was no forgiveness in that. Still, she knew too the stress, the heartache, Siefer and the others had been under.

"It doesn't matter…they are forbidden from this day forward from seeing her in the Infirmary" snarls Thieson.

"And after?" asks Mirellia.

"That" spats Doctor Thieson. "Is entirely up to her"

Sighing Mirellia turns back to face Elphaba shivering uncontrollably beneath the covers, her heart broke for this woman, this lost child, and she just hoped, prayed that the Unnamed God above, Lurline, all of them, had a better plan for this angel, then a life of strife and pain.

Her eyes soften, fresh tears sparkle in her eyes, making the emerald glitter in the flicker of the candlelight. A light sob slips past her quivering lips, and in a blink, she moves to the bed.

Gently, she takes a seat at the edge, her shimmering emerald eyes watch the bundle beneath the covers cower and tremble, and slight whimpers of fear crack the air, splitting her heart all the more.

Closing her eyes, Mirellia lifts a finger to her eyes, and gently wipes the tear away, before reaching towards the shivering bundle of sheets. The tips of her fingers curl as they slowly pull the covers away.

What she sees, breaks her heart all the more, for Elphaba laid, curled tight in a ball, her arms wound tight around her knees, and her head tucked against her chest. She looked so lost, a frightened child in need of the warmth, the safety of her mother's arms.

Thieson watches silently, as Mirellia gently gathers the raven haired girl up in her arms. A squeak of fright and Elphaba tucks her head against Mirellia's chest. Her green hand fists and covers the side of her face, and her legs tuck tight against her chest.

"Angelus paulo silentio silentio…ibi...non…vobis tutum lacrimae meae angelus meus dulcis…Puella…Ego vos protegant" whispers Mirellia softly. Gently, Mirellia rocks Elphaba's shivering body in the cradle of her arms. _Hush hush little angel…there there…no more tears…your safe my angel…my sweet little girl…I'll protect you._

"Mommy" whimpers Elphaba softly.

She could hear the desperation, the fear in Elphaba's voice, scaring her all the more. Slowly, she turned to face Doctor Thieson, the same fear mirrored in his own eyes.

Tears, like crystal stars fell from Mirellia's eyes, and her heart broke all the more for this broken angel, shivering and shuddering hard against her body. Turning, Mirellia presses a gentle kiss to Elphaba's temple.

_Will these nightmares ever end? Will this poor fallen angel every find peace? How much hell must she go through, before she finds peace?_

"Mama" whimpers Elphaba weakly.

"Adsum dulcis…fallat eum osculans metus" whispers Mirellia. Tenderly, she rests her cheek against the side of Elphaba's head as her arms wind tight around her waist; a mother holding daughter, cradling her away from her pain, and kissing away her fears, her heartache.

Doctor Thieson stood there, watching Mirellia hold the frightened child protectively in her arms, rocking her, until the shivers faded and her breathing evened out.

"She's asleep" whispers Mirellia at last.

Nodding, Doctor Thieson carefully approached the Nurse, cradling the raven haired beauty in her arms, her soft emerald eyes gazing down at Elphaba's soft, peaceful face, a small smile, cresting on her slender lips.

"Perhaps she'll awaken with a little more clarity" replies Doctor Thieson gently.

"Perhaps" sighs Mirellia.

"Mirellia?" asks Doctor Thieson. He could see the distance in her eyes, and it scared him. She seemed so far away, so lost in thought, and he wondered if she would even come back.

Silence follows. Tentatively, Doctor Thieson steps closer to Mirellia's side. Cautiously, he stretches his hand out towards Mirellia's shoulders. The tips, barely brushing the soft fabric of her nurse's uniform.

Startled, Mirellia jumps, and her head snaps to the side, her large emerald eyes stare frightened into gentle blue's before softening. Tears flood her eyes as a water smile, crests against her lips.

"Did I drift off again?" asks Mirellia a bit embarrassed.

"Where did you go?" questions Thieson, his voice gentle, and tender.

"Somewhere dark" is all Mirellia says, before her eyes drift down to Elphaba, resting peacefully against her chest. Shuddering, her hand rises and cups her slender cheek. "Darkness is coming…and I'm afraid…" trails off Mirellia.

"Yes?" asks Doctor Thieson, worry etched tight in his voice.

"That there's nothing that can stop its rampage"

Mirellia's words echoed deep in Doctor Thieson's mind, and, like a prophecy, her darkened vision, slowly started to come true. For the next day, when Elphaba awoke, the memories returned of that day, of finding Siefer; the man she loved with all her heart, bent over and bucking hard into the friend, the girl, whom she had trusted the most. The rape of Lythiram, the miscarriage of her baby, the beatings of her father, the taunts of the students, of Galinda's spell eradicating her memories, and of the betrayal of Fiyero, all of it, came screaming back, and Elphaba, slowly started to shut down.

The days following her recovery, she barely spoke to anyone, neither to Mirellia nor Doctor Thieson. She rarely looked at them, electing to gaze absently out the window, staring endlessly into the void of this empty world shattering and crumbling around her.

She rarely ate. Sometimes, Mirellia managed to get Elphaba to take a few bites, before she angrily snatched up the tray and hurled it against the wall, the glass of the cup following soon after.

Enraged, Elphaba turned and glared maniacally at Mirellia, kneeling on the ground, her large emerald eyes staring frightened back at her, her mouth agape.

"Get. Out!" snarls Elphaba.

"Elphaba…don't do this…don't close yourself off…don't turn away from those who care about you…who love you" pleads Mirellia as she grandly rises to her feet. Her dark emerald eyes staring, pleading back at the raven haired witch.

Grandly, Elphaba sweeps her arms out to the sides, as she does, a great volley of winds thrust and thrash around the room, knocking over chairs, and sending papers to hurtle through the air. Mirellia struggled to stay on her feet, the wind whipped past her, her hair billowed wildly around her, the ends of her coat flapping and swirling violently in the raging gale.

"Elphaba!" screams Mirellia.

Elphaba sits rigid her eyes darken, watching as Mirellia's feet lift off the ground. A shriek and a hand reach out and grabs hard onto the railing.

"Elphaba…Elphaba please stop!" screams Mirellia.

"I. Said. Get. Out!" snarls Elphaba.

A scream, and Mirellia is hurled out of the room. A dark, sadistic smile pulls on Elphaba's lips, watching Mirellia fly through the air, and down the hallway.

"Goodbye"

The Nurses at the station turn, and watch in horror as Mirellia's body flies through the air, and hitting the ground, skids before coming to a stop, papers and debris falling around her.

"Are you alright!" exclaimed one as the rest of the nurses huddled around Mirellia.

She didn't speak, she just sat there, trembling, her eyes wide, and empty, and the color drained from her face. The vision, the nightmare haunting her dreams for the past week, was coming true.

"Elphaba" whispers Mirellia.

The lesson's started up a few weeks later, and Elphaba hedged her way through them, determination shimmering in her eyes. The light within her eyes faded by every rise of the dawn's golden light, the smile, fading from her lips with each sunset, the old Elphaba slowly faded into the darkness of the night. And no matter how hard Mirellia or Doctor Thieson did, they just couldn't bring her back.

Eventually, she regained the strength needed, to walk. The process had been vicarious at most. For at the beginning, she stumbled, and fell to the ground, skinning her knees and bruising her legs. But with each fall, with each scrape and bruise, her determination only grew stronger.

"Miss Elphaba…perhaps we should rest for the day?"

It had been a week, and still she had made little process. She had just fallen for the eightieth time when her teacher, a Master Tenbarks; a tall, rigidity man with thinning brown hair and dark brown eyes finally spoke up. He loved Elphaba's determination to walk, but feared she would do more damage than progress, if she continued on this path.

Growling, Elphaba pounded her fists on the ground. "Again!" snarls Elphaba.

Master Tenbarks was about to protest, when Elphaba rose on wobbly legs back to her full height. Her jaw set in determination, and her eyes glaring at the target; a chair, set a couple feet away from where she was currently standing.

Sighing, Master Tenbarks gestured for the green woman to begin again.

He stood close to her, his eyes watching her unsteady gait, and hands at the ready to snatch her up in hopes of preventing her from crashing to the ground again.

Huffing in both frustration and exhaustion, Elphaba pushed her weakened legs to move. Slowly, her right leg slid out. Wobbling, she threw her arms out to the side, and regaining her balance, smirked.

"I told you I can do this" replies Elphaba hotly.

He didn't say anything, he just watched, for he could see it, she was about to fall once again, and there was nothing, nor anything he could say, to convince her otherwise.

Satisfied at his silence, Elphaba tentatively slid her other foot forward, a wobble, and once again she crashes to the ground, skimming her knees and making them bleed.

Screaming in frustration, Elphaba pounded the ground.

Sighing, Master Tenbarks stepped over to Elphaba's side. The anger in his eyes fades, seeing the anger, the frustration burn within her dark, chocolate eyes. Sighing, he kneels beside her. Gently, his hands reach out and touch her arms.

Startled, Elphaba jerks away, and her head snaps to the side, glaring maniacally at the man who dared touch her.

"Don't. Touch. Me" growls Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba" sighs Master Tenbarks. Slowly, his hands fall away. He knew all too well of her history. Doctor Thieson had forewarned him a few hours before the lessons were to start. "I think it's time we call it the day"

"No! Again!" snarls Elphaba.

"You're hurt…and exhausted. You've made great progress already…we'll start up again first thing in the morning"

"No!" screams Elphaba as she jerks away. "I'm not stopping. Not now or ever!"

"Miss Elphaba" tries Master Tenbarks.

Angrily, Elphaba rises to her feet, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving Master Tenbarks, dark, hazel eyes.

"I. Said. Again!" snarls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

Defeated, Master Tenbarks turns away, silently signaling for the green woman to try once again.

Turning her gaze away from the man, Elphaba once again slides a foot out. This time, she does not wobble. For a moment, Elphaba stood there, eyeing the chair and willing her weak limbs to keep her upright and move.

Clenching her jaw, she slid her other foot out. Wobbling, she starts to tremble and shake.

Master Tenbarks attention snaps back to Elphaba's flailing limbs. Immediately he rises to his feet, and his arms reach out. He didn't care if she did or did not wish for him to touch her, he was going to catch her, and stop her descent to the floor.

But, to his amazement, Elphaba manages to straighten herself up. Setting her jaw, she slid her foot out again, then the other, until she finally, made it to the chair.

Master Tenbarks watched in amazement, as her slender green fingers grasped firm onto the back of the chair. Her back arched, and her head bowed. Her breathing was hard, and raggedy, and sweat gleamed across her forehead, and yet he didn't care, for she had finally succeeded in what he thought would be an impossible accomplishment; at least for today. She had walked!

"Miss Elphaba…you…you" stammers Master Tenbarks.

"Told you" huffs Elphaba.

Since that day, her walking improved, although she was still weak, and her gait still remained slightly off, she could still, nonetheless, walk, which was a great accomplishment from where she had been prior.

Soon, it became a regular occurrence for the staff at the Infirmary to see Elphaba walking/shuffling around, cane in hand, Master Tenbarks and Doctor Thieson right behind her with a wheelchair; in case she became too weak, which happened a lot.

Her speech improved daily, though it still remained muddled at times, and with that, her vocabulary grew too. Her lessons with toileting had started off bad, often times leading to many embarrassing "accidents". Soon, she got the hang of it, though she still had the occasional accident here and there, it was still an improvement. Her use of utensils and how to properly eat and bathe had come along as well, though slowly.

It eventually came time for her to leave the Infirmary once more, and return once more to her dorm, a day that Elphaba hated the most for she knew that she would be returning to the same room as the woman who had utterly betrayed her.

She couldn't even say the blonde's name without shuddering, or becoming enraged. And both Doctor Thieson and Mirellia feared that rooming her once more with Galinda, would only set her back.

So, out of the kindness of their hearts, the two went to the HeadShiztress, and pleaded with her to remove Elphaba from the shared room she and Galinda once lived in harmony in.

At first, Morrible refused, but after Doctor Thieson and Mirellia explained the reason why, quickly changed her mind. She promised them that Elphaba would be moved into her own private dorm room within a weeks' time, no sooner, no later. Unable to change her mind, the two accepted.

Elphaba, though thrilled at having her own place, and not having to room with the betrayer anymore, still didn't look forward to having to stay in the same quarters as she for a week.

"It'll only be for a week Elphaba…than you can move and have your own room…away from her and the others" soothes Mirellia.

It was the day she would be discharged from the Infirmary, and Mirellia had decided to visit her before she left. Alone, the two sat in silence on the bed, the young Nurse sitting a little bit away.

"I know…I just" starts Elphaba.

"I know honey…but I promise you it will be alright…just do your best to ignore her…and try not to get angry" adds Mirellia pointedly.

For the first time in a long time, Elphaba laughed, and it was music to the young Nurses ears. Inwardly, she hoped that this was s sign, a sign that the old Elphaba, was slowly returning.

"Thank you…for everything" replies Elphaba after a few moments of silence.

"You're welcome sweetheart…and remember…you're always welcome to come back and visit us…whenever you want…just not on a gurney" laughs Mirellia.

Weakly, Elphaba turns and smiles softly back at the nurse. "Me too"

That afternoon, Elphaba returned to her dorm, having elected to walk instead of being pushed in a wheelchair. A young aid, Cork walked beside her, watching her, making sure she did not fall, though it hardly seemed necessary, since with the use of the cane, she managed to keep her balance. Still, Elphaba enjoyed the company.

Cork was a young man, around her age, with sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He had a nice smile and soft, but masculine features. His smile made her heart flutter, and yet an ache, rippled across the broken surface, making her wince. He was gentle, and caring, and that alone, scared her.

"How are you feeling?" asks Cork, after a few minutes of silence. He could see the students gaping at her, and it infuriated him all the more. Yes her skin was green but so what! To him, he thought her skin was beautiful, ethereal, heavenly, and soft as silk.

"Fine" smiles Elphaba softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a little…you look exhausted?" asks Cork gently. He knew not to push her, and he wouldn't. He liked her far too upset her.

"I'm fine…really" smiles Elphaba weakly.

The two talked softly to each other the rest of the way to the dorm. Once they had approached the door, Cork; being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba, and normally, she would have protested such, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to.

Galinda in the meantime, had taken to sitting on her bed, eyes watching the clock, a pillow squeezed tight in her arms. She had both dreaded and looked forward to the day when her Elphie would be released from the Infirmary. She wanted to make this right, and since she and the others had been casted away from the Infirmary, her only hope of patching up the cracks forged in their friendship would only come when Elphaba returned. She still hadn't a clue to the change in rooming assignments.

The door flung open, making the little blonde jump, for she had gotten lost in thought to have paid attention to the sound of the knob turning, nor to the sound of encroaching footsteps.

Turning, her eyes widened and sparkled, seeing Elphaba stand; or lean at the threshold, her face ashen, and her breathing raggedy. She looked worn, but judging by the lack of a wheelchair, she could easily see why.

She was about to greet her when her eyes fell upon the young man, standing beside Elphaba, one hand grasping gently onto her arm, holding her up. She didn't miss the small gesture of his thumb, gliding gently across her emerald skin, nor the sparkle of love, shimmering in his eyes.

"Will you be alright from here?" asks Cork gently.

"I'll be fine Cork…thank you…for walking me back" smiles Elphaba weakly.

"You take care of yourself young miss" smiles Cork.

"I will, and tell Thieson and Mirellia not to worry…you know how they are"

"Yes…I do" smiles Cork.

For a moment, the two stand there, gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Galinda moved that Cork realized they had company. Startled, he jumped away, and clearing his throat, reached out and shook Elphaba's hand.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you Miss Elphaba…I hope to see you again sometime"

"Same here Cork" smiles Elphaba.

Silence. Slowly, Cork brings Elphaba's hand up to his lips, and kissing her knuckles, lowers them, before letting go and walking away.

Elphaba watches, spellbound as Cork makes a hasty retreat out of the dorms, a light blush, spread across her cheeks and her eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"Oh Elphie!" shrieks Galinda.

Startled, Elphaba stumbles back, nearly losing her balance in the process. Luckily, her hands reach out, and grasps firm onto the doorframe, the cane in her hand falls and clatters to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" cries Galinda. Immediately, she jumps off the bed and runs towards her friend, but stops, seeing Elphaba hold out a hand, stopping her.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

Ignoring her, Elphaba reaches down and scoops up her cane. Banging it against the ground, she pushes her way into the dorm, leaving Galinda to stand at the threshold, tears in her eyes.

Sighing, Galinda turns and grabbing the door, closes it before stepping further into the room. Her hands thread loosely together against her abdomen, and her soft, cerulean eyes gaze teary as she watches silently as Elphaba stumbles her way into the room.

"WHAT!" screams Elphaba, whirling around and glaring at the blonde.

"I…I missed you" replies Galinda softly.

"Well…you're the only one then" spats out Elphaba, before turning away.

"Elphie…please...I…I don't know what happened" starts Galinda.

"Shut up!" screams Elphaba, silencing her blonde friend. "I don't want to hear it!" snarls Elphaba, not bothering to even turn and look at the girl.

"Who…who was the guy? Your new boyfriend?" tries Galinda gently.

"Why?" snarls Elphaba.

"I…I just want to know"

"So you can go and screw him too?" screams Elphaba as she whips around to glare icily back at Galinda.

"It was an accident!" cries Galinda.

"Screwing your best friend's boyfriend hardly constitutes as an accident" Hisses Elphaba.

"Elphaba please! We never meant to hurt you!" cries Galinda. It was pathetic, she knew, but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she desperately desired, was having her best friend back.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Angrily, she slams her fists against her sides. A sonic boom of magick flies out of her body, the magic, slams into the walls, creating large craters, and shattering the glass of the window. "Don't you _dare _think that a simple apology and a lame ass excuse is going to magically make it all better! You betrayed me Galinda! Hurt me more than anyone _ever _has! More so than my bastard of a father!" Enraged, Elphaba advances at Galinda, one elegant emerald finger raised, points directly back at the blonde, cowering before her. "You messed with my mind…my memories…then you go off and sleep with a man who I loved more than anything! No simple apology can make up for the damage you have caused me!"

She had never seen her friend this pissed, and it scared the ever loving Shiz out of her. Scared, Galinda hastily backed away from her friend as she advanced on her. A wince and Galinda soon found herself backed up against a wall, with no means of escape.

"Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

Roaring, Elphaba shoves her face close to Galinda's, the tip of her nose presses against the blonde's and she could feel the heat of her breath, wafting across her skin, making her shiver.

"I. Hate. You. Galinda. Upland. Forever and into Eternity. You stay the hell away from me. I never want to see your face again!"

"Elphie no!" screams Galinda.

"It's over! I. Hate. You!" screams Elphaba.

A crack, and all the glass in the room explodes, showering the floor with crystal fragments. Galinda, so lost in the sea of chaos weakly slides to the ground as Elphaba steps away. The sound of the knob turning, followed by the door slamming shut, and then silence.

"What have I done" whispers Galinda to herself.

Alone in her rage, Elphaba stormed the grounds. She couldn't take this. She couldn't take the guilt, the pain weighing heavy on her heart. She needed it to end, she needed to cut the ties, and she knew exactly how.

Smirking, she made her way to Siefer's dorm room, a sadistic smile, painted on her slender lips.

Siefer, since that night, had locked himself away in his room, barely leaving for class or food. He just didn't see a reason to care anymore. After all, no one spoke to him, Avaric ignored him, or punched him whenever their paths crossed, Fiyero disappeared, Boq and Nessa never spoke to him either, often turning away.

Lost in his heartache, he took to the bottle, staring endlessly out at the window, or at his bed; a crumpled mess, the sheets wrinkled. Piles of clothes lay everywhere, and dirty dishes littered the sink, and yet he couldn't find the will within to care. He had lost everything, the love of his life, his reason to live, all in one fell swoop.

He was just about to take another large swig, when a knocking at his door, knocked him from his stupor.

"Who's there?" asked Siefer, his voice raw, and rough from unused, and the burn of the alcohol.

"Fae" came a voice, dark and tinged with anger.

"Fae?...Fae!" cries Siefer.

Springing from the bed, Siefer leapt to the door. Unlocking it, he swung the door open, and his eyes widened, seeing Elphaba stand before him, dressed in a sultry black gown. The neckline plunged low, revealing her lush's breasts. The fabric moved like pure silk over her body, it was tight, and yet it showed off her elegant curves perfectly. A large slit up the side revealed the elegant cut of her right leg. Her dark chocolate eyes glared lustfully at him.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

Before he could get another word out, Elphaba steps closer and wrapping her arms tight around his neck, crashes her lips hard, against his.

Taken aback, Siefer's eyes stare wide back at Elphaba. His mind reeled, and his heart thundered hard in his chest. This had to be a dream, a wonderful dream.

Pulling away, Elphaba rose seductively on the tips of her toes. He shivered, feeling her lips hover mere inches away from his ear.

"Take me" is all Elphaba says.

He didn't have to be asked twice. Immediately, he scoops Elphaba up in his arms, and turning, slams the door shut with his foot, before running towards his bed.

Gently, he lays her down on the sheets, her raven hair spilling out around her.

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down_

Breathlessly, Siefer watches as Elphaba's fingers rise, and finger the straps of her dress. Smirking, she seductively pulls the straps down her shoulders, revealing her beautiful breasts.

_Stars are slipping down, glistening…_

Gracefully, Elphaba rises on her arms, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving Siefer's as her fingers rise and grabbing his belt, slowly undoes it, before throwing the accursed thing away. A growl and she unzips his pants, and pulls the infernal garments down, until it pools around his legs.

Groaning, Siefer's arms rise his fingers curl and pinch the fabric of his shirt. Grandly, he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the side, before once again capturing Elphaba's lips with his own.

_And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now…_

Gently, he lays Elphaba back down upon the bed. His fingers rise and pinch at the fabric of her dress, and pulls it away, leaving her naked beneath him. A moan and his hands rise and cup her breasts, kneading them hungrily between his fingers.

_No deceiving now…_

Suddenly, his eyes fly open and roughly he jerks away, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's.

"Wait…I…I can't do this" pants Siefer.

_It's time you let me know…_

"Why? You could screw me before…why not now?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"No Fae…" shakes Siefer. Slowly, his hand rises and cups her cheek. Tears flood her eyes, and yet she refused to let them fall. "We made love"

"And this is different how?" hisses Elphaba. Angrily, she jerks her face away from Siefer's touch.

"You don't love me…I can see it in your eyes" answers Siefer sadly.

"Who says?" challenges Elphaba.

"I can see it…the love once sparkling in your eyes is gone…replaced with hatred"

"If you truly love me…then you'll take me now…before I change my mind" growls Elphaba.

_Let me know…_

For a moment, the two stared deep into each other's eyes, dark sapphire peering into darkened chocolate. And for a moment, Siefer could see it, the hate, the rage, burning within, the love he had once seen, was gone.

"Fae" starts Siefer, but his words are cut off, as Elphaba crashes her lips hard against Siefer's.

Her hand lowers down to between his legs. A hiss and Siefer returns the kiss with just as much passion, with as much want, and need.

_When the lights go out..._

She had him, she knew it, for she could feel his need, his desires, his wants press hard against her hand. Smirking, she continued her ministrations, as Siefer's hands rose and once again pinched her breasts.

A moan and the lights within the room flicker, before extinguishing one by one, casting the two former lovers in complete darkness.

_And we open our eyes…out there in silence…_

Slowly, his hands slide down the elegant slope of her chest, down the taught plain of her stomach, to the valley between her legs. A moan and Elphaba arches her back.

Flashbacks to that horrendible night flicker before her eyes. Wincing, her hand falls away and reaching up, grabs hard onto Siefer's, stilling his motions.

_I'll be gone…I'll be gone!_

Startled, Siefer pulls back, his shimmering sapphire eyes stare worried, back into darkened chocolate. Her face was unreadable, which only scared him all the more.

"Fae?" asks Siefer softly. Slowly, his hand rose and cupped her cheek.

Angry tears of pain, of hatred shimmered in her eyes. Closing them, she turned away. Her hand rose and threaded with his. Gently, she pulled his hand away.

"Just take me Siefer…" is all Elphaba says in the darkness.

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise…_

Nodding, Siefer gently entered into Elphaba. A hiss and Elphaba throws her head back as Siefer moves inside of her. Oz, she had forgotten how good he felt.

Trembling, her arms weakly wound around his neck. She still refused to look at him, and that scared him all the more.

"Fae"

"Take me" is all Elphaba says.

_Climbing through tomorrow…_

Silently he obeyed. His curled hands pressed down on either side of Elphaba's head as he slowly started to move within her. His eyes flickered closed, feeling his Fae. Oh, how he had missed her touch, the feel of her, her scent. He had missed that and more. But most of all, he missed her love.

"Yes…take me…take me" moans Elphaba.

_I'll be gone…I'll be gone…_

He could feel her tightening around him. Scared, his eyes lowered, as he gazed down at Elphaba, lying rigid beneath him. Her arms wound tight around his neck, the tips of her nails digging into his flesh. Her legs curled tight around his waist, almost crushing his sides. And even in the faint glimmer of the moonlight, he could see that she was not looking at him. He could see her eyes, and they were hollow, empty as she stared up at the moon.

"Fae" whispers Siefer.

_The air between us is getting thinner now…_

Stilling, his hand reaches up and grasps gently onto her chin. Tenderly, he turns her head until empty chocolate stare's vacant back into shimmering sapphire.

"Fae…we…you don't have to do this" replies Siefer gently.

_Into winter now, bitter sweet…_

"There's no turning back now" whispers Elphaba.

"What?"

_Across that horizon this sun is setting down…_

"What do you mean?" asks Siefer. Gently, his fingers slide away, and rising, cups her cheek once more. A small gasp slips past his lips, feeling the warmth of her tears, cascading down her cheeks, and splattering against the palm of his hand.

_You're forgetting now…_

"It's the only way" whispers Elphaba.

_It's time you let me go…_

"Fae…what…what are you talking about?" asks Siefer.

_Let me go!_

Elphaba's hands rise and cups the sides of Siefer's face. For a moment, she stares at him, tracing each line, each curvature, every detail of his face, his lips, his eyes, his nose, everything.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes…_

"Just take me Siefer…let me feel you please" whispers Elphaba softly.

_Out there in the silence…_

"Fae…please…talk to me…what's going on?" asks Siefer, fear tinged deep in his voice.

_I'll be gone…_

"Fae please…answer me!" cries Siefer, as his hand flies up and cups over Elphaba's.

_I'll be gone!_

"Just for this moment" whispers Elphaba.

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise!_

"Let me feel you"

_Climbing through tomorrow I'll be gone…_

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

_I'll be gone!_

"Just…just…please…let me feel your love"

_And tell them I couldn't help myself…_

"My Fae" whispers Siefer.

_And tell them I was alone…_

"Please Siefer…tell me…" whispers Elphaba hoarsely.

"What?" asks Siefer.

"Oh…tell me I am the only one" moans Elphaba.

_And there's left to stop me!_

"Always" moans Siefer.

Crashing his lips against hers, he once again moves within her.

Waves of pain, of agony, of hatred and rage crashes against the remnants of her heart, for no matter how hard she tried, she could still see, feel and taste Galinda's lips against Siefer's.

Growling, she tightened her hold around him as she neared her climax. A few more thrusts and the two throw their heads back, screaming out their pleasures into the night.

Siefer lies on top of Elphaba, gazing down lovingly at her soft features. Her eyes stare empty back into his. Weakly, she turns away, and curling onto her side, closes her eyes.

Nestling beside her, Siefer gently wraps his arms around her slender waist. His eyes never leaving her face. Slowly, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to her temple.

"I love you Fae…now and forever" whispers Siefer.

Feeling Siefer shift against her, Elphaba's eyes flutter open, and vacantly turn and stares out the window, as the Solstice moon, rising high into the midnight sky.

Her eyes flood with tears, and taking in a shuddering breath, slowly curls away from Siefer's sleeping form.

"Once…I did too" whispers Elphaba.

Midnight approaches, and Siefer jerks awake, immediately, his arms reach out for Elphaba. Feeling nothing but the crumpled sheets and empty air, Siefer's eyes snap open, and his head jerks high off the pillow.

"Fae? Fae?!" Immediately, Siefer turns and cracks a match, lighting his lamp. Turning his eyes widen in shock, for the bed was empty, Fae, nowhere to be seen.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

Something crinkles beneath his fingertips, a piece of paper. Immediately, his hands snatch the paper off of the pillow. Furiously he reads the words, scrawled across the crinkled plain.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes, _

_out there in the silence, I'll be gone…I'll be gone,_

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow I'll be gone…_

_I'll be gone…_

Siefer re-read the letter over and over again, and each time, he grew more and more frantic, his heart breaking with each word, each bite. Now he knew, now he understood her words spoken but a few hours prior. This was her goodbye, her way of shattering what remained of their love. For she no longer loved him, wanted him. And that alone, broke his heart.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.

Later that night, Elphaba stumbles out of the bar, drunk, a man wrapped tight around her waist. His slimy lips pressed against hers. Laughing, he guides her into the shadows casted within the alley.

Hungrily, the man presses Elphaba against the brick wall, one hand fumbling with the ends of her skirt, the other, unzipping his pants. A moan and the man violently thrusts within her.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes…_

Hungrily, he pounded her against the wall his sharp, jagged nails digging into her flesh, and making it bleed. But she didn't care, all she wanted, all she desired, was to numb away her emotions, to wash away the feel of _him _from her skin, and from her mind.

"Oz you feel so good!" moans the man.

_Out there in the silence I'll be gone!_

He was getting close, Elphaba could feel it, and with each thrust, her hands clenched and unclenched against the brick wall. One final thrust and he spills his seeds within her.

Trembling, Elphaba collapses to the ground as the man stumbles away. Tears fill her eyes, and yet she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to end.

The man, stumbles up behind her, and kneeling down, grabs hard onto her face. With a hard jerk, he forces her to stare back into his dark, seedy eyes.

"Come back when you want more" groans the man, before kissing her lips once more.

Gagging, Elphaba crumbles to the ground, as her tears cascade down her cheeks, burning her flesh and leaving dainty little track marks behind.

The man, grunting, affixes his pants, before wobbling out of the alley, leaving Elphaba alone in her misery.

"I'll be gone" whispers Elphaba, as she casts her eyes up towards the moon.


	45. Dreamed A Dream

Bro'mance

Chapter 45

Dreamed A Dream

It had been three months since the incident in the Infirmary, when hearts broke and souls were shattered beyond repair. Siefer tried with all his might to win Elphaba's heart back, and yet with each attempt, she turned him away, often times slamming the door in his face.

Avaric barely spoke a word to either Galinda or Siefer. And though the blonde pleaded, he turned a deaf ear. He couldn't even look at her, not without seeing _him _wrapped fiercely around her body, pressing his fervid lips passionately against hers, his hands entangled in her golden locks, the sound of her moans as he pressed his body tight against hers, the smell of their sex, wafting on the sea of the breeze.

No, he turned away, waving her off and stalking out towards the distance sun, to drown out his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle. He cared not for the company he kept, nor the girls who wrapped themselves seductively around his body. For he had gone numb, his heart, turned to stone. Nothing could reach him nothing could crack his impenetrable shield.

For Elphaba, things did not get any better either. Since the incident, her life spiraled quickly out of control. Lost in a jet stream of pain and anguish, she buried her feelings, her emotions, her heart deep into the abyss, stone and glass mingled as one, covering what remained of the shattered remains; an impenetrable shield of ice and glass, of stone.

Darkness, her only savior, her one salvation, she welcomed it, dived deep into its ebony silk, wrapped herself in its velvety warmth, allowing it to fill her, to enrapture her, to flood the emptiness within her, where her wretched heart once beat.

She, like Avaric, took to the bottle, often times drinking to excess. Her mind descended into the darkened symphony of chaos and destruction, fogged and clouded, blurring her vision, and numbing her senses. Many of nights, she left the bars, the taverns, with a stranger by her side, guiding her back to their apartment, their house, or to the back alley, where they had their way with her, leaving her a crumpled mess afterwards, wallowing in her pain, her misery, in a puddle of blood and vomit.

Pounded against the wall, she could feel nothing, not of the man thrusting violently within her, his hands pinching and pulling her nipples, nor the vicious bite marks left by passions embrace. She could feel none of it, for her entire body had gone numb after that day.

Some nights, she managed to pick herself up, and stumbled back to her dorm, drunk. Sometimes she woke Galinda, sometimes she didn't. Most of the time Galinda waited for her friend to return, and each and every time, Galinda would leap out of bed, run to her friend and scoop her beaten body up in her arms, half-hazardly carrying her to the bed. Though most often, Elphaba would scream, and shove her friend away from her, before stumbling and crashing to the ground.

In the silence of the night, Galinda would pay for her sins, for like Elphaba, she too was broken inside and out. Except, unlike Avaric and Elphaba, she spent her nights, slicing her wrists, for in her mind, if she could feel the pain, no matter how or where it was inflicted, stilled the pain, and numbed her senses.

Galinda and Elphaba hardly spoke at all, Elphaba, basically ignoring the blonde, and Galinda struggling, trying to apologize for what happened in the Infirmary, yet Elphaba turned her away, often times screaming, hurling something against the wall, unexplained bursts of magick shattering the windows and mirrors in the room, and Elphaba, storming out to Oz knows where, though Galinda always could figure out later.

The week was almost up, and Elphaba still had neglected to tell Galinda of the change in room assignments. She just didn't care. Her hatred for the blonde blinded her, for she knew Galinda would be devastated by the change, and yet she couldn't bring what remained of her heart, of her soul, of her frozen emotions, to care. She was done.

On the last night, alone, Elphaba sat limp in the window seat, her gaze turned towards the moon, a hollowness, an emptiness shimmered in her empty, dead eyes. One leg curled lithely against her chest, the other tucked gracefully beneath her. One of her arms draped lifelessly over the plain of emerald flesh, the other rested limp against her side.

A sob and her eyes drifted down to her arms. Empty chocolate stared vacantly at the numerous cuts, the lacerations made by fires fury. New ones still bled, others had scabbed over. She like Galinda sliced her wrists, her arms and her thighs, a means to release the pain bubbling within.

Galinda had yet to return to the dorm, after having left a few hours ago to join a few of her friends for a pint at the local tavern. Elphaba didn't mind, she welcomed the solitude.

_I love you Fae…_

A soft cry slipped past her quivering lips. Weakly, Elphaba wrapped her arms around her thin waist. She had not eaten today, nor the day before, and her body slowly was starting to pay the price.

Pain sliced through her heart, gasping, her hand flew to her chest. Her fingers curled, cutting into her silken flesh. Her breathes became hard, and uneven, shallow. Her mind spun and her body ached.

No! No, she didn't want to think about him, nor did she want to hear his voice within her mind. His phantom's caress, touching her, kissing her skin, and inflaming it at the same time.

The last night she spent with Siefer echoed within her mind; her silent goodbye, still haunting her, for she could still feel his hands upon her body, his lips upon hers, and the taste of him on the tip of her tongue. Often times at night, she would scream out her anguish, lost in a nightmares lullaby, leaving her drained, and shaking violently beneath the sheets.

It was wrong, and she knew it, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. She had cut the ties.

A scream and her hand flew to the window, shattering it. The glass impaled in her knuckles glistening in the moonlight, the blood slick and oozing over her fingers, spilling over her wrist and splattering on her legs.

_Ho te amore mio…ho te e non la lascero mai andare…  
_"No!" screams Elphaba.

Enraged, she bashes her blood soaked fist against her head, slicing her skin, and cutting her cheek. A scream, and her other fist rises and bashes the other side. "Leave me alone!"

"Elphie?..." came a timid voice.

Stiffening, Elphaba's hands slowly lowered down to her lap. Her eyes wide, turned and gazed at Galinda, standing timidly by the door, her soft cerulean eyes stared misty back into broken chocolate.

"Don't…don't look at me with those eyes" croaks Elphaba hoarsely.

"Elphie…please…you can't go on like this!" pleads Galinda. Swiftly, she slams the door behind her as she runs towards Elphaba's side. Kneeling before her, she gently gathers the raven haired witch's hands into her own. "You have to stop…the drinking…the men…hurting yourself…you can't-"but her pleas go unheard as Elphaba angrily pulls her hands away from Galinda's.

"Your one to talk!" spats Elphaba, as she rounds on the blonde.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" whispers Galinda, though secretly, she did, she just couldn't admit it.

Snarling, Elphaba reaches out and grabs Galinda's wrist. Pulling it closer, her other hand stretches and pinching the soft material of her sleeve between the meats of her fingers, pulls the sleeve up, revealing hidden track marks of pain.

"This!" snarls Elphaba angrily, as she turns her wrist around so the blonde could behold her own self-mutilations.

"Elphie" warns Galinda darkly.

"Do not speak to me about damaging one's self when you yourself are partaking in the same mutilations! Take your pity…your goodness to someone who actually cares and leave me the fuck alone!" roars Elphaba, before throwing Galinda's wrist away.

Ashamed, Galinda slowly lowers her head to the ground. Tears of pain, of hatred, burn within her eyes, yet she made no motion to wipe the tears away.

"You're not the only one suffering Elphie…you're not the only one in pain…lost in the agony" replies Galinda softly.

"Like I give a damn for your pain…your anguish!" snarls Elphaba darkly. Angrily, Elphaba points an accusing finger up at the blonde. "You deserve everything and anything that comes to you! You deserve to be in pain you bubble headed slut!"

Enraged Galinda's head snaps up, the pain, the sadness fades, replaced by anger. Methodically, Galinda rises to her feet, her heated gaze glares icily down at Elphaba.

A snarl followed by the sound of skin smacking against skin, then silence.

Galinda stared horrified, her hand quivering beside her face, and fresh tears blooming within her eyes. The sting still pulsed against the palm of her hand.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just struck her friend. The woman she had sworn to protect, to love no matter what, to make right of the wrongs committed against her heart from the past. And now she had hurt her, betrayed her, just like her father, like Siefer, like, Lythiram, like all the others she had encountered in her life.

Elphaba's head snapped violently to the right, smashing into the broken window, slicing her cheek, and cutting her lip. Fresh blood bubbled and danced down the elegant slope of her cheek. A large gash wound split from across her forehead, cutting across her elegant eyebrow and ending at the edge of her right eye.

Galinda stood in the silence, unable to speak, or move, the sound of Elphaba's heavy breathing, filled the air, shattering her heart all the more.

"Oh…Elphie" whispers Galinda softly. Slowly, she lowered her hand to her side.

Elphaba didn't move, didn't speak. She remained, her face pressed against the broken glass, her ragged breathing, her only companion. The brokenness in her eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Galinda slowly stepped closer to Elphaba's side. Slowly, she raised a hand up towards her chest, and tentatively reached towards her friend's quivering shoulder.

"Elphie?" questions Galinda softly.

A brush of fingers and Elphaba jerks away.  
Startled, Galinda stills, her hand flies back and clenches into a fist against her chest.

"Oh…Elphie…I'm-"starts Galinda. But her words are interrupted as Elphaba abruptly rises from the window seat, and turning, slips past Galinda.

Turning, her dark, cerulean eyes watch, as Elphaba storms over to the door. An emerald hand reaches up and swiftly grabs up an ebony cloak. Twirling it around her shoulders, her hand flies out and grasps the knob hard.

A turn and the door slams open.

"Elphie wait!" cries out Galinda.

Stilling, Elphaba stands rigid at the threshold, her body trembling, yet she refused to turn and face the blonde. Her breathes came heavy, and raggedy, and for a split second, she feared another seizure, was starting to crest just above the horizon.

"What?!" growls Elphaba.

"Where…where are you going?" asks Galinda softly.

"What business is it of yours to where I go!" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Please Elphie…don't…don't do this" pleads Galinda.

A tense moment passes between the two. Slowly, Elphaba's shoulders slump, and her head bows. Her breathing evens, and yet Galinda could still hear a slight rasp.

"Don't turn your back on us Elphie…please…let us back in" pleads Galinda softly.

"I can't" chokes out Elphaba.

"Please…we love-"starts Galinda.

"Enough!" roars Elphaba. Her shoulders rise and tense, her breathes become raggedy and shallow. She could hear it, Elphaba struggling to keep her rage under control, lest she wished to lose control of her powers once more. "I can't…I can't anymore"

"It didn't mean anything" whispers Galinda softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore…it's done…I'm done…I can't anymore…I can't _do_ this anymore…I just want…" a choked sob and Elphaba once again struggles to keep her emotions under control. "I just want it all to end…"

"Why?" asks Galinda softly.

"My dreams are shattered…my hopes…gone…" whispers Elphaba softly.

"But" starts Galinda.

"Life…life broke my dream..." is all Elphaba says, before stepping out of the room, the ends of her cloak billow out around her, swirling before disappearing around the corner.

Galinda was left alone once again.

Mechanically, she turned. Her legs wobbled, and her knees knocked. Her entire body shook, and her heart thundered loud within her ears. Taking a tentative step towards the window seat, her legs cave beneath her.

Gracefully, she falls to the ground, her golden curls billow out, and fall lithely around her slender shoulders. Her dark, cerulean eyes stared empty out at the darkness surrounding her.

_Life…life broke my dream…_

"Elphie" whispers Galinda softly.

An hour later, Elphaba stumbles out of a local tavern, a stranger wrapped tight around her waist. Drunkenly, he leads her to the alley, and turning, spins her into the darkness.

Entering, he grabs her throat, choking her, backs her up until he slams her hard against the brick wall. The ends of her cloak billow around her, revealing the elegant cut of her leg. Her long raven hair cascades in the twilight, darkening her appearance.

"My dirty little slut" slurs the man, before striking her hard across the face.

Turning, the man crashes his lips against hers, silencing her words of protest. For a split second, his hand closes tight around her throat, before slowly falling away to her chest. A throaty moan and his fingers curl and violently pinch her nipple.

"Stop!" cries Elphaba as she pulls away, which only earned her another strike against her face.

Slamming her against the bricks, his hands fly up and grab hard onto her face, bruising the skin beneath the rough pads of his grime infested fingers.

"Silence you…you want this just as much as I do, so stop fighting me!" snarls the man.

Slowly, Elphaba's body went limp, hearing the echoing words spoken but a few months ago to ring within her broken mind. She could feel the man's hands grab at her dress, a rip, and the ends of her dress tear away, exposing her legs.

"Oz…so beautiful" slurs the man, before crashing his lips against Elphaba's, bruising them.

Elphaba pulls away a choked moan slips past her lips as the man's tongue slides down her neck, to her exposed breasts.

Closing her eyes, she tries, yet fails to block the feel of this man's hands, touching her body, of the feel of his mouth upon her breasts. She tried to focus on happier times, and yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't, for flickers of the past, flashed before her eyes, slicing away the remnants of her broken soul.

_Fae…please…don't shut me out…_

Elphaba's eyes snap open and a new found rage burns within. Angrily, she punches the man's chest.

"No!...Get…get off me!" screams Elphaba angrily.

The man pulls back, his eyes glare icily back at her. Roaring, he reaches back, and punches Elphaba hard across the face.

Her head jerks violently to the left, and slams hard against the brick wall, slicing her skin, and cracking the delicate bones in her skull. Her legs give beneath her and she crumples to the ground in a heap.

Satisfied the fight within her was gone, the man reaches down and grasping hard onto her shoulders, picks her up and slams her head against the wall. Slowly, his hands trail down the elegant cut of her waist, and down to her backside.

"Oz you're going to feel so good" moans the man.

A hard thrust, and a strangled scream slips past Elphaba's broken lips. She could feel the man thrust hard within her, gyrating her hips, and making her head slam into the wall with each thrust, each pound.

A light sheen of sweat darts across her face, and her breathes became hard, and raggedy, a crest of a moan, teeters along the edge of her lips. Her hands clench and unclench in time with each violent thrust against the bricks, cutting and scrapping away the skin.

"Oz!" moans the man. Leaning down, his hand reaches out and tangles within her long raven hair. A hard yank and he forces Elphaba's head up. Slowly, he presses his cheek against the side of her head his hot breathes wafting across her skin, making her stomach churn.

A hard moan and the man spill his seeds within her shuddering body. His hands gripping her hips clench, his jagged nails slicing into her skin, and drawing blood.

Hard breathes echo within her ears. Panting, the man rests his head against her trembling backside. Turning, he pressed a tender kiss to her exposed flesh.

"Oz you feel so good" pants the man.

Straightening, the man lets go of Elphaba's hips and steps back. His eyes watch soulless as the green woman crumbles to the ground.

Sniffing, he pulls his pants back up, and adjusting his shirt, kneels beside Elphaba's writhing form. Gently, his hand reaches out and glides the meats of his fingers beneath her chin. And with a gentle tug, turns her head until her dark chocolate eyes stare brokenly back at him.

Tears shimmered within, and for a second, his heart went out to this poor, broken woman, writhing and trembling before him. Pushing those emotions away, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her broken lips.

"Look me up when you're wanting another round of fun" replies the man. Laughing, his hand reaches back and spanks her butt.

Silence follows. Slowly, the man rises to his feet, and coughing, steps towards the entrance to the alley. Stopping, his head shifts to the left, then to the right, before stepping out into the moonlight, leaving Elphaba alone once more in her misery.

Wincing, Elphaba lowered her head to the ground. Fresh tears spills from her eyes, as her forehead presses hard against the dirt stained pavement.

"There was a time…when men were kind…" chokes out Elphaba weakly. "When their voices were soft…and their words inviting"

_Fae…_

"There was a time when love was blind…and the world was a song…and the song was exciting" cries Elphaba.

_Fae…mon ange…mon coeur…mon trésor…_

Weakly, Elphaba lifts her head towards the rising moon. The silver light of the moon cascades down upon her, lifting the shadows once falling over her body, and the tears within her eyes to shimmer.

"There was a time…then it all went wrong" sings Elphaba softly.

Weakly, she pulls herself up from the ground. The palms of her hands slide across the broken, grime encrusted ground. Her long raven hair tumbles over her shoulder, the wind picks up, taking with it, several strands of her raven hair to dance and billow in the night.

Slowly, she turns towards the street and her heart aches all the more, seeing couples, lost in lovers bliss, walk past her; an unknown, a forgotten, hidden in the darkness.

"I dreamed a dream in times gone by" sings Elphaba. Slowly, she pushes her bruised back against the wall. Her legs rise and curl around her chest, slowly, her arms wind around her knees, pulling her legs tight against her body.

"When hope was high and life worth living" shaking her head, she lifts her eyes back up to the moon. "I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that Lurline would be forgiving!"

Angrily, she turns away from the moon, the anger, the hurt crashing against what remained of her broken heart. How foolish she was, to have believed that someone could truly love her, to heal her past, and bandage her wounds. A fool's paradise…a naive wish.

Galinda remained curled on the ground, her tears, long since dried on her face. Weakly, she lifts herself up and her dark cerulean eyes stare broken at the rising moon.

"Then I was young and unafraid" sings Galinda softly.

"And dreams were made and used and wasted!" snarls Elphaba, as she angrily slices her hand across her chest.

She had been foolish, foolish in both heart and mind, to believe a man like Siefer, any man, could love her. She was born alone, and she would die alone, lost in her misery, her anguish, her only companion.

"There was no ransom to be paid!" Cries Galinda, as she lifts her slender fingers up towards the moon.

"No song unsung no wine un-tasted" sings Elphaba. Slowly, her eyes close, and her fingers rise and lithely touch her broken lips.

Angrily, her eyes snap open, and her head jerks towards the entrance to the alley. Weakly, she rises to her feet. Wobbling, her hand presses hard against the wall, steadying her. Her head lowers, and her eyes darken as a malicious snarl, slips past her broken lips.

"But the tigers come at night" growls Galinda. Slowly, her hands lower, and her eyes darken.

Using the wall for support Elphaba weakly steps towards the end of the alley, the darkness within her eyes shimmering bright in the cascading moonlight.

"With their voices soft as thunder!" growls Elphaba as she picks up the pace.

Weakly, Galinda pulls herself up into the window seat, and pressing her back against the wall, gazes out towards the moon.

"As they tear your hopes apart" cries Galinda.

"And they turn your dream to shame!" screams Elphaba enraged.

Slowly, her hand falls away from the wall, and reaching down, pinches the frayed ends of her skirt as she runs full tilt out of the alley, her long raven hair billowing behind her, as she tries to outrun her misery, her pain, her anger.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away.

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Silver clouds floated on the edge of the gale breeze, sailing violently across the midnight sky.

Reaching Suicide Canal, Elphaba's legs give beneath her. Crashing to the ground, she weakly tucks her legs beneath her as she slams her emerald fists against the ground.

Weakly, Elphaba pressed her forehead against the ground. Her breathes were hard, and raggedy. A heaviness filled her chest, making it hard to breathe, her chest to ache, and her heart hurt. Pain, agonizing pain sliced through her body, and yet she didn't fight it. The pain was her solace, her penance; for all that she had done in life. For taking the life of her mother, for stealing away her sister's ability to walk, for taking a love that was not hers to have, and for trusting her heart to not one, but many.

"He slept a summer by my side" whispers Elphaba, remembering the day when she and Siefer first made love, when his arms entwined tight around her waist, holding her close, his nose bumping lightly against her own.

"He filled my days with endless wonder" cries Galinda. Slowly, she turns, and stares out into the darkness, awash in a sea of memories. Memories of the days when in the Infirmary, Avaric laid beside her, talking softly, the gentle caresses, and tender kisses. Oh how he enthralled her, his touches, his kisses, his scent. It all left her breathless.

"He took my childhood in his stride!" cries Elphaba, remembering how special it seemed, giving her virginity, her innocence to the one man her heart thundered for, hungered for each day and night.

"But he was _gone_ when autumn came!" spat both Elphaba and Galinda at the same time.

Gracefully, both Elphaba and Galinda lift their sights back up towards the moon, the same pain, the same anguish, shimmered bright within their broken eyes.

"And still I dream he'll come to me!" cries Galinda as she throws her hands out towards the moon; a silent plea for the man who owned her heart, to return to her once more. "That we'll live the years together…"

"But there are dreams that cannot be!" screams Elphaba, as she angrily shakes her head in disgust. "And there are storm we cannot weather!"

Slowly, both Galinda and Elphaba rise high on their hunches, their arms stretching high towards the moon, a plea, shimmering within their eyes.

"I had a dream my life would be!" sings both Galinda and Elphaba at the same time.

Slowly, Elphaba's hand lowers, and fists hard against her chest. "So different from this hell I'm living!"  
"So different now from what it seemed" sighs Galinda softly.

"Now life" whispers Elphaba brokenly

"Has killed" whispers Galinda.

"The dream I dreamed…" sings the two, their lilting voices rise up into the midnight sky, before shattering into the night.


	46. The Bitter Suite

Bro'mance

Chapter 46

The Bitter

Suite

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Special shoutouts go to: Fae the Queen, TBLewis, L8lzytwner, Maddy and James Birdsong. Thank you, and I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written. Been having a little bit of trouble. I'll try and get this and I'll Protect You updated soon. Thanks again and God Bless.

Galinda remained trapped within her body, unable to move, to speak, or breathe, for everything within her went numb. All sensations, everything, clicked off one by one soon after Elphaba had stormed out of the room, the thundering boom of the door slamming shut, ricocheted deep within her mind, shattering the last remnants within her heart.

Locked within her mind, she remained, a timeless stature of beauty and poise, her dark cerulean eye staring off into the darkness of the night. The rays of the silver moon fell over her body, cresting over her skin, catching the glassiness within her eyes to shimmer, and casting her golden curls in an ethereal sheen of silver and twilight.

Her face became haunted, the emptiness bubbling within her stomach churned, flooding her heart, and turning it to glass. She could feel it, her body, drowning in heartache, in despair, in the Emptiness encapsulating around her. Pain sliced through her and yet she refused to cry out. For this was her penance, her retribution for the wrongs she alone had committed, against the heart, the soul of the woman she loved.

Midnight approached, the distant tinkle of the silver bells echoed hollow within her mind. Suddenly, pain sliced through her heart, shattering through the barricade once enclosed as the impenetrable bastion.

Closing her eyes, she cried out in agony as a dainty hand flew to her chest. Tears stung her eyes, and yet she refused to wipe the wretched tears away. Grinding her teeth, her fingers curled, the tips of her nails digging deep into her flesh. Her breathes became heavy as she struggled to outlast the pain, the agony rampaging like angels fire within her body.

The world slowly starts to fade away, with Galinda falling headlong into the void of darkness swirling and churning violently beneath her. Closing her eyes, she spread her arms, and welcomed the chaos, the darkness, the ice, for she wanted nothing more, than to fall within its silken tides, to be washed away, floating forever within the river of her Emptiness, of chaos's symphony.

A click of the door and Galinda is knocked out of her catatonic state. Gasping, she turns, and her eyes widen as a dark figure stumbles their way into the door.

Darkness and shadows fell over the person's body, and yet Galinda knew whose silken silhouette it belonged too. For beyond the shadows, the darkness, the little blonde could still see the elegant curves of Elphaba's hips, her slender waist, and the graceful cut of the perfect hourglass figure.

Her long raven hair billowed around her, before tumbling down the elegant slope of her back, her slender fingers fumbling with the knob of the door, the slight frown, cresting on the green woman's slender lips. And for a moment, Galinda forgot how to breathe.

For the glassiness within her dark chocolate eyes scared her, haunted her the most. The wretched smell of alcohol and sex assailed her senses, making her head swim and her stomach to clench.

Galinda watched in silence as Elphaba's trembling hand weakly grasped onto the knob. A drunken giggle, and Elphaba stumbles, her hand sliding away as her back slams hard against the doorframe.

"Ow" groans Elphaba. A giggle and pushing off the door, wobbles as an elegant finger rises and presses against her lips. "We mustn't wake the biatch"

Stiffening, Galinda's eye widened, and her mouth formed into the perfect "o" shape. Elphaba was drunk out of her mind.

Slowly, Galinda rose to her feet, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving Elphaba's wobbling figure. A low growl, vibrated in the back of her throat, as she approached the drunken witch. This had to stop, all of this, had to end. She could no longer stand by and watch her friend fall apart, for her heart just couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't take watching silently as Elphaba drunkenly stumbled her way back to the dorm room, stinking of sex and alcohol; how many men she had allowed to bed her body, she was never sure, nor did she want to know, all she knew, all she cared about, was ending this cycle of destruction, for she knew that if she didn't, then Elphaba would slip forever into the riptide of chaos ocean, lost forever, in a sea of darkness.

She was but a couple of feet away, when she had opened her mouth, a finger raised, ready to have at it with the raven haired witch, when a new scent, froze her in place. The scent was new, pungent, making the little blonde wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Elphie…what in Oz name is that horrendible smell!" immediately, Galinda's hands cover her nose as she stumbles back.

"Pungent…aint it?" turning, Elphaba glares back at the blonde, a wicked smirk on her lips.

For a moment, the two former friend's stare each other down, neither refusing to bend to the others will. The room grew intense, the air thickens and sizzles, and electricity crackles and sparks beneath in the cloak of darkness.

Galinda could feel the heat, the electrical sparks flickering and flashing in the air. Shuddering, her hand rose and brushed up the length of her arms, the tips of her fingers gliding over the tiny, fine hairs standing at attention. A tingling sensation rippled down her arms, feeling the kiss of the electricity, caressing her skin.

"Deja vu yet again" snarls Elphaba. Her eyes darken, and an icy smirk pulls at the edges of her slender lips. Shadows crested over Elphaba's face, darkening her appearance.

Gulping, Galinda stumbled back, the intensity in her dark, cerulean eyes vanish, replaced by fear. She had never seen Elphaba look so dark; like an Angel of Darkness, standing tall and regal before her, a sentinel of chaos, her weapon, the ebony scythe at the ready.

"Hmm" chuckles Elphaba darkly. Closing her eyes, her stance relaxes. Slowly, she tucks one foot behind the other, as one arm rises towards her face, the tips of her fingers lithely pressing against her cheek, her other hand, cupping her elbow. "I could have _sworn _we had this discussion before" replies Elphaba sarcastically.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda in fear. Sparkles of sweat, darted across her forehead, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She didn't like this one bit. The darkness she felt rippling and bubbling within her friends heart scared her, the hollowness, for she was empty inside and out. Her greatest fears answered, for the old Elphaba had faded beneath the veil of darkness, lost forever in chaos's symphony.

"I thought I had made it _quite _clear…even to a bubble head like you. That I wish to have nothing more to do with you…or anyone else?" growls Elphaba, her gaze darkens, freezing the blonde in place. "You are no longer a friend. You're _nothing _to me…an empty space, a waste of air that is all!"

"You have no one left! Who would want to be friends with an abomination like you!" snarls Galinda. Instantly, she regretted the words slipping past her lips. Shocked, she gasps, before her hands fly to her lips. Her eyes widen, and her heart quakes within her chest.

She could see the pain, the anguish shimmering in Elphaba's dark eyes, and at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to envelope the emerald angel tight in her arms, kiss away her tears, and plead for forgiveness. "Elphie…I" chokes out Galinda.

"Well…it's about time someone was honest here" growls Elphaba.

Frozen to the ground, Galinda's dark, cerulean eyes watch as Elphaba's lithe figure stumbles towards her bed. The pungent smell from before assails her senses, bringing tears to her eyes.

"You want to know what that _horrendible _smell is?" asks Elphaba sarcastically.

Numb, Galinda nodded, unable to speak the words dancing at the tip of her lips. She wanted to know, yet a part of her feared the answer.

"It's called having _six _men finding you beaten and broken on the ground, drunk and disoriented and having their little 'fun' whilst you're struggling, fighting to hold onto consciousness" pants Elphaba. "feeling the darkness creeping just on the edge of your subconscious!" Enraged Elphaba advances at the blonde.

A yelp and Galinda backs away.

"It's called having those six men decide to use your body as 'target' practice" continues Elphaba as she and Galinda cross the window. "for their own sick twisted pleasures!"

A hard gasp, slipped past Galinda's quivering lips. Stilling, her eyes stared, horrified back at her friend, bathed in the light of the silver moon. For by the light of the moon, her eyes could see the glistening of liquid, shimmering all over Elphaba's emerald skin, tangling in her hair, and staining her face.

"My Oz" whispers Galinda.

"There! Are you happy now! Or do you need me to go into greater details of how this thrillifying night has gone?" screams Elphaba. Emerald sparks of magick flickered and danced at the tips of Elphaba's fingers, scaring the blonde even more. Slowly, she starts to back away again.

"Elphie please!" cries Galinda.

"YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND! YOU'RE A WHORE! AN EVIL SICK SADISTIC WHORE WHO WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO STEPS IN HER WAY!" booms Elphaba's voice.

"Elphie stop!" Cries out Galinda in fear, a scream of fear, and Galinda tumbles to the ground having tripped over an edge of the rug. Wincing, her head lifted, and her heart jackhammers hard in her chest. Elphaba stood tall and regal before her, her dark chocolate eyes glare maniacally down at the fallen blonde.

Snarling, Elphaba reaches down. Her long slender fingers twist a handful of Galinda's hair, and with a hard yank, forces the blonde up high on her hunches.

A wicked smile spreads across Elphaba's lips. Seductively, she leans closer to the blonde. Her other hand rises towards Galinda's trembling face. Closing her eyes, she shivered, feeling the tips of Elphaba's fingers brush against her cheek. She could feel Elphaba's hot breath waft against her skin, and she only shuddered even harder.

"Is this what you wanted hmm? Did you secretly desire Siefer? Were you dreaming of wanting to feel him between your legs…to feel his lips against yours?" asks Elphaba. Seductively, she brushes her lips against the blonde's, making her shiver. "Is that why you did this? So you could have Siefer to yourself? Tell me _dear _Galinda"

Elphaba's voice trails off as she slowly leans in closer. Frightened, Galinda snaps her eyes shut.

"Now that you've tasted him…touched him…was it good? Did he make your heart throb within your chest…the blood to pound behind your ears…did he leave you breathless?" whispers Elphaba seductively, her lips, hovered mere inches away from the blondes.

She could feel the blonde shiver against her, and secretly, Elphaba relished it. Smiling, her lips parted, as the tip of her tongue slipped out of her mouth.

The sound of Elphaba chuckling fills her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shivered, feeling Elphaba's tongue slide up her ear lobe.

"El…Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

"Did you like that my sweet? Do I make you shiver…when I touch you?" whispers Elphaba darkly. Slowly, the tips of Elphaba's fingers rise, and trace the elegant slope of Galinda's shoulders, and down her arms. "Do I make your heart beat fast?" Seductively, her fingers rise and trail down the blonde's taught stomach. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Galinda's breath hitched tight in her throat, feeling Elphaba's fingers trial down to her abdomen.

"Do you want to feel me? Do you want to taste my lips?" continues Elphaba.

"Yes" pants Galinda.

Smiling, Elphaba lowers her lips towards Galinda, and for a second, her lips hover, a mere whispered breath away from the blondes. All Galinda need do, is rise on the tips of her toes, and she would capture the raven haired witches lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" continues Elphaba.

"Yes" hisses Galinda. Slowly, she rises on the tips of her toes.

A smile, tugs at the sides of Elphaba's lips. Pulling away, Elphaba moves her lips closer to the blonde's ears. A wisp of air and Galinda shivers against Elphaba's body. "Don't you wish I would?"

Stiffening, Galinda's eyes snap open. Tears shimmer, seeing the disgust, the hatred, burning deep in Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes. Gracefully, Elphaba steps away from the blonde, leaving her shivering and trembling, the light of the moon, half caressing her body, the shadows, teasing her fragile skin.

"Now you know how it feels" replies Elphaba darkly.

Frowning, Galinda's eyes snap up. Her heart twists, seeing the darkness shimmering within Elphaba's eyes. She could feel her hatred, her loathing for it cut deep, slicing her insides, and charring her soul. Inwardly, she shattered, knowing that it all of this, the darkness, the hatred, all of it, was caused by her selfish wants, her needs.

Turning, Elphaba stumbles towards her bed. Grabbing the sheets, she pulled them back, before sliding beneath the sheets. A huff and silence fills the room.

An icy chill nips the air, and Galinda couldn't help but shiver. Weakly, the blonde pulled her arms around her waist, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving the lithe form of Elphaba, half buried beneath the sheets of her bed, her elegant back arched, and her legs tucked tight against her chest. She could hear her breathing, for it was hard, and raspy.

"I'm so sorry Elphie" whispers Galinda.

Galinda tossed and turned throughout the night, sleep evading her, for her mind was abuzz with thoughts, her fears screaming back at her, preventing her from falling into the peaceful bliss of slumber.

The anger, the hollow look shimmering in Elphaba's eyes haunted her the most, for she knew why it was there, and it made her heart hurt all the more.

Sighing, Galinda lifted herself up from the pillows. Her dark cerulean eyes stared empty at the shadows, cresting just along the edge of the walls, dancing menacing in the light of the silver moon.

The darkness called to her, and a part of her, wanted nothing more than to rise from the bed, and allow the darkness, the shadows to swallow her whole.

Absently, her fingers rose, the tips lightly brushing against her lips. A hard sob, slipped past her quivering lips, for the ghostly caress of Elphaba's lips pressed against hers, danced along the rim of her mouth.

_Do you miss the taste…the feel of my lips pressed against yours?…_

"Elphie"

_Do you want to feel me? Do you want to taste my lips?..._

"Yes" whispers Galinda.

_Did you like that my sweet? Do I make you shiver…when I touch you?..._

Closing her eyes, Galinda's fingers slowly trail down the same beaten path Elphaba's had, mere hours before. Her skin tingled, for she could still feel of the raven haired witches touch against her heated flesh.

_Do you want me to kiss you?..__**.**_

"Please" hisses Galinda.

_Don't you wish I would…_

For a moment, Galinda's heart skipped a beat, and to her horror, she soon found it hard to breath. Gasping, her hand flew to her chest. Her fingers curled, clutching at the frail material of her nightdress.

Was this how Elphaba felt, that day in the Infirmary? The day when her hope shattered, her heart cracked and crumbled into dust? When her soul broke?

A whimper cracks the air, knocking Galinda from her turbulent thoughts. Startled, she turns towards Elphaba's bed. Her eyes widen, seeing Elphaba thrash and seize beneath the sheets. Her long raven hair rippled over the edge of the bed.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

An emerald hand reaches out and grasps hard onto the blankets, wrinkling the edges beneath the tips of her fingers. A cry and Elphaba's legs kick out beneath the blankets, pushing them down her body.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Instantly, her body stiffens, and her toes point in a gruesome position. Her fingers curl tight against, the tips of her nails cutting into the palm of her hand. A light sheen of sweat dances across her forehead, burning her skin. "No! No…get…get off me!...Don't…don't touch me!...Get off!"

A horrifying thought, crashes within Galinda's mind: the nightmares were returning, and this time, with a vengeance.

Quick as a whip, Galinda sprang from the bed, and stumbling in the dark, made her way over to Elphaba's bed. Falling to her knee's, her hands rose and threaded with Elphaba's. Gently, she brought their joined hands up to rest softly against her pale cheek.

"Elphie" whispers Galinda.

"No…no…get off me…don't…don't touch me there…no…no…STOP!" screams Elphaba. A deep frown flickers across her face, and the color of her skin begins to pale; another seizure, cresting just along the horizon.

She didn't have much time to spare. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter the sleep spell beneath her breath, hoping, praying it would help to keep the seizure at bay.

She could feel Elphaba begin to stiffen against the bed; the slight squeak of the bedsprings, her silent warning. Clenching her eyes, Galinda muttered the last of the incantation.

The room stills. Slowly, Galinda opens her eyes, and holds her breath, hoping the spell had done its job. Silence greets her. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Galinda slowly lets her body relax against the edge of the bed.

"Thank goodness" whispers Galinda exhausted.

Suddenly, Elphaba's back arches high off the bed. A hard tremble and her hands rip free from Galinda's. A blood curdling scream, follows, shattering the blonde's heart all the more. Another scream and Elphaba falls stiff to the bed.

Galinda watches helplessly as Elphaba's body seizes violently before her eyes. Her long slender legs kick out, knocking the rest of the blankets off her bed, and pool in a heap on the ground. Her arms fly out, knocking over her lamp and the ebony picture half hidden in the shadows. A crash of glass fills the air, but it all becomes drowned out by Elphaba's horrifying screams, ripping free from her throat.

Jumping to her feet, Galinda leans towards Elphaba's writhing form. Her arms wind tight around her body, stilling her, holding her tight against the bed. Her dark cerulean eyes flooded with tears, seeing Elphaba's dead eyes stare glassy up at the ceiling.

"Elphie I'm so sorry!" cries out Galinda. Slowly, the blonde rests her head against Elphaba's chest. Her eyes close, feeling, hearing the raven haired witch's heart beat wildly within her chest.

"Please…no more…no more" whimpers Galinda brokenly. A soft tear slipped from beneath the blonde's lid, and glistened in her long, black lashes.

Just for this moment, Galinda fell asleep to the sound of Elphaba's gasping breathes, to the feel of her trembling heart, pounding frantically against her chest.

The next morning, Galinda awoke to the sunlight, streaming in through the windows. Groaning, she weakly lifted her head, and cracking an eye open, frowned at the streams of golden light, pouring into the room.

"Wretched light" grumbles Galinda. Suddenly, she stiffens. "Elphaba!"

Turning, her eyes widen to find the bed empty, the sheets still spilling over the edge, a small stain in the center of the bed, where Elphaba's body once laid.

Panicked, Galinda's head snapped away from the bed, and her dark cerulean eyes scanned the room for a trace of the emerald beauty. And for a moment, her eyes fell to the bathroom door, waiting, listening for a sign, anything that told her that Elphaba was in there, readying herself for another day of class. But to her horror, there was nothing, but silence.

Galinda stilled, racking her brain for a plausible reason to why Elphaba was not there. Then suddenly, a thought crashed through her mind.

Gasping, her head snapped to the grandmother clock, sitting upon the mantle of the fireplace. The elegant hands of the watch twitched slowly to the roman numerals painted on the clocks white face.

"Eight o' eight" mutters Galinda under her breath. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Oh my Oz! I'm last for class!" screeches Galinda. Bolting to her feet, Galinda dashes into the bathroom to 'beautify' herself for the day.

A half hour later, and Galinda bolts from the dorms towards the political science building; the one class she and Elphaba shared. In the back of Galinda's mind, she hoped Elphaba would be there.

Bursting through the door she skids to a stop as the Professor turns and glares angrily back at her. The light of from the sun reflects off her glasses.

"Miss Upland…I hope you have a _reasonable _explanation for arriving over an hour late for my class?" frowns the Professor.

"I…overslept?" squeaks Galinda. She could feel the eyes of her fellow students upon her, and for the first time, she didn't care. All that was on her mind was finding Elphie and talking with her.

"I'd expect better of you Miss Upland…you wouldn't want to disappoint this school…or your _parents_ either" growls the Professor.

"No Miss" Oz, she absolutely _detested _it when the Professors and _especially _Morrible, brought up her parents. True, her family helped finance the school, but they didn't need to rub her academics, nor her family's ties with the College in her face.

Gulping, Galinda flashes the Professor her best apologetic smile, before stepping towards her seat in the front row. Disappointment crosses her face, seeing the space where Elphaba normally resides, sit empty.

"Madame Lillan!" exclaims Galinda as she twirls back around to face the Professor.

"Yes" sighs the Professor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but where is Elphaba?"

"Miss Thropp? How in Oz name should I know? _You're_ her roommate…shouldn't _you _know where your _friend _and _roommate _is?"

Galinda was about to respond, when she suddenly realized that the question posted by her Professor was rhetorical, if not overly sarcastic. Flashing her a dimpled smile, Galinda regally takes her seat. "Of course…_Madame_"

Galinda struggled to pay attention in class, but her eyes kept wandering from the clock, to the front door, waiting, hoping in anticipation that Elphaba would come hobbling through the door at any moment.

Course, as time went by, that hope slowly started to fade away.

Grumbling, Galinda rested her head in her hands as she half listened to the teacher, waiting out her time. If she could not succeed in seeing and speaking with Elphaba in class, then she would seek her out after this wretched class ended.

"And that's how the political sanctions in the Vinkus influenced the change in barter in the City of Emeralds…don't forget to read chapters 41 to 71 and be ready to discuss what you've read in class tomorrow…class dismiss-" A flash of pink and gold, and the Professor is left stunned. "missed"

The faces of the students flashed past her, each one with a confusified look on their faces. She ignored them, for all she cared about, all she wanted, was to find Elphaba.

Fear gripped her heart, fear for what her emerald friend was doing, who she with, and most importantly, if she was alright.

"Galinda!" Startled Galinda skids to a halt. Slowly she turns to see Boq and Nessa standing but a few feet away. "What in Oz name are you doing?" asks Boq.

"Biq!" squeaks Galinda.

"Boq" growls the munchkin.

"Boq…have you seen Elphie?" pants Galinda. Normally, she would have been tickled pink to have Boq talking to her again. She hated to admit it, but she had missed the strangely statured munchkin's presence, and voice.

"Elphie? You mean Elphaba?" frowns Boq. "No…why?"

"Are you off to ruin her life more?" snarls Nessa, unable to hold back her tongue. She hated the blonde, and she wasn't afraid to show her just how much, she despised her.

"No, I…I need to see her…to…to talk to her" pants Galinda, choosing to ignore Nessa's words.

"I thought my sister made it perfectly clear that she wished not to speak to either you or Siefer ever again?" snarls Nessa.

Galinda was taken aback by Nessa's fierce protectiveness over her sister. _Never _for as long as she had known either Nessa or Elphaba, had the youngest Thropp _ever _been protective of her sister.

"Nessa…I don't want to hurt her…all I want to do is talk to her, make sure she's alright" answers Galinda softly.

"Why do you care?" snarls Nessa, never losing the bite in her voice.

"She came home late last night-" starts Galinda.

"She's a grown woman…she has the right to stay out late if she so chooses" quips Nessa proudly. Though inwardly, fear started to take hold of her heart. Never, had her sister stayed out late, ever! Especially not on a school night.

"She's been since she returned from the Infirmary" answers Galinda, having taken notice of Boq's puzzled expression. Slowly, she turns to face Nessa. "She's been staying out late…going to the local pubs…and drinking to access"

"So?" quirks Nessa, as she arches an elegant eyebrow.

"She leaves with strange men Nessa! Allowing them to do…things…bad things to her in the alleys and such" shudders Galinda.

"What!" exclaims Nessa. The color in the younger Thropp's face drains away and her breathing becomes erratic. Her sister drinking and allowing strange men to have their way with her? No, no this silly little blonde had to be mistaken. Not Fabala. She would never allow a man, let alone a ton of men touch her so.

"It's true Nessa…she's been doing this since returning from the Infirmary"

"How would you know?" whispers Nessa softly.

"Because…I've been the one to pick her up off the floor when she comes stumbling back into the room…I've been the one cleaning her up, wiping away the grime, the _mess _from off her body. I can smell the alcohol, the sex on her skin…and on her breath…I've been listening to her screams at night"

"Dear Oz" breathes Nessa.

"What in Oz are you all doing here?" came a gruff voice.

Startled, Galinda turned, and her eyes widened, seeing Siefer stand a few feet away, books tucked neatly beneath his arm. It wasn't that he was talking to her which startled the blonde more. It was his appearance. He looked raggedy, unkempt. She could tell he hadn't showered, nor shaved in a while, nor had he bothered to wash his clothes, for the royal blue shirt he was wearing, was wrinkled and stained.

"Siefer…what in Oz happened to you?" asks Nessa, horrified by the Prince's appearance.

"Fae" replies Siefer gruffly.

"Fae…Fabala…what in Oz does that have to do with you looking like a hermit?" asks Nessa confused.

"She came to my room, the night she came home from the Infirmary…she asked me to make love to her…and I did" angrily, he turns his face away from the others, hoping to hide the tears cresting along the edge of his eyes. "I should have known something was up…the way she looked at me…the way she _refused _to look at me…the way she spoke…it all"

"What…what happened?" asks Boq gently.

"She slept with me…then left in the morning…a note in her place" growls Siefer.

"What did it say?" asks Nessa.

"Her farewell" is all Siefer says.

Nessa and the others understood exactly what Siefer meant. It was her way of letting him go, of breaking the ties which bound her to Siefer's heart, her hope of release from the pain.

"I hadn't left my room since. I just…stared at the sight where she had once slept…drinking in what remained of her scent" continues Siefer gently.

"Has anyone seen Fabala in class?" asks Nessa.

"Today was supposed to be her first day back" answers Galinda.

"Is that why you were running through Shiz like a banshee?" snickers Boq.

"How dare you Biq! I'm not a bitch!" cries Galinda incredulously.

"I didn't call you a bitch…I called you a banshee" chuckles Boq. Oz, she could be so brainless some days.

"A banshee…what in Oz is a banshee?" asks Galinda screwing her face up in confusion.

"It's a folklore dating back to the beginnings of the Glikkus often referred to a 'woman of the sidhe', or 'woman of the fairy mounds' The Glikkus once believed that a banshee was a spirit in the form of a wailing woman who appears to or is heard by members of a family as a sign that one of them is about to die" explains Boq.

"And that describes me how?" asks Galinda dryly.

"Well…a banshee is said to be able to fly through the air in quick speeds, like the gale breeze…so" trials off Boq, realizing he had not only lost the blonde, but Nessa and Siefer as well. "never mind"

"Galinda" gasps Siefer. Galinda stiffens, feeling Siefer's hands grasp hard onto her arms. "What do you mean she's been cavorting about with strange men?"

"Just as I said" replies Galinda. Angrily, she shoves Siefer's hands off of her. Oz, he was the last person in the world she wanted touching her at the moment. "She leaves during the night to the pubs…gets smashed and allows any man interested into taking her home, or to the alley and have their way with her!"

"My Oz in mighty" gasps Siefer. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since her return" replies Galinda darkly.

"And what about you!" snarls Nessa. Angrily she wheels herself closer. "What have you been doing?"

"Drinking away my sorrows" growls Siefer.

"Pathetic" spats Nessa.

"What do you expect me to do Nessa? Pretend that none of this happened? That I don't miss your sister…that I'm not breaking inside knowing she can never be mine?"

"You could be the _Prince _your supposed to be and win back my sisters heart" snarls Nessa.

"She won't see me! Every time I've tried to speak to her, she's either screamed in my face, or punched me to the ground!"

"She's punched you to the ground? Alright Elphie!" fist pumps Galinda.

"Galinda dear…not the right time" replies Nessa sarcastically.

"Oops…sorry"

"Why are you even telling me this Nessa? Were you not the one who told me to stay away from your sister? That the faults of everything fell upon my shoulders and mine alone!" snaps Siefer. Oz, he was getting tired of all these games.

"Part of it…the rest falls on this bubble-headed idiot shoulders too" snarls Nessa, as she points behind her.

"Hey! I resent that remark"

"What do you want me to do? I've tried to explain it to both her and you and neither of you two will listen!"

"Then talk…why did you sleep with Galinda?" asks Nessa.

"Now?!" wails Siefer. Angrily, he throws his hands out towards Nessa, but seeing the determination set on her face, decided to concede. "In truth…I was still hurt by what happened between Fae and Lythiram"

"He was raping her!" screeches Nessa.

"I know that now…but back then…I wasn't in the right mindset Nessa! I wasn't and don't you give me that look because it's the truth! I mean, I nearly lost her so many times…I had to stand by and watch as this beautiful…bright intelligent woman became reduced to nothing more than an infant. I was forced to watch by the sidelines as all these 'professionals' handled Fae, teaching her to talk and walk again. I had to watch helplessly as Fae endured the seizures, and I…unable to do anything but try and comfort her"

"Siefer" whispers Galinda softly.

"I had to stand idly by as her father beat her before our eyes…when she started to fall further and further away from me…from us. I had to deny her release from her mortal shell when all the while she kept begging me to…I had to endure all that with no release…and that day…with Lythiram" continued Siefer after licking his lips. "Something inside me just snapped. The nightmares…your proposition…the consequences…all of it…I broke down…"

"You wanted to hurt Fabala for all the pain she's had you endure alone" replies Nessa softly.

"Yes" whispers Siefer ashamed.

"Why?" asks Nessa and Galinda confused.

"Like I said…after the rape…something in me just snapped. I don't know why I did…but I felt like…If she could feel how I felt, than maybe…just maybe…" trails off Siefer.

"Your love would grow stronger" supplies Galinda.

"Yes"

For a moment, Galinda stared softly into Siefer's broken eyes.

"You idiot!" snarls Galinda. Angrily, she knocks Siefer upside the head. "You honestly thought by hurting Elphie more your love would become stronger!" balling her hands into fists, she punches Siefer hard in the face and chest, causing him to stumble and drop his books. "You're an even bigger idiot than your brainless brother!" screams Galinda as she punches, kicks, and slaps Siefer silly.

"Thanks" smirks Siefer, despite the pain.

"You're not welcome!" snarls Galinda, before slapping him one more time across the face.

"So that's why" whispers Nessa.

"I never meant to hurt your sister" whispers Siefer, as he turns to face Nessa. "I love her with all my heart…I just"

"Insanity clicked in and you turned brainless…I get it…but now you need to make it up to Fabala…before you lose her forever"

"What do you mean?" frowns Siefer confused.

Sighing, Nessa removes the letter neatly stowed away in her pocket. Unfolding it, she hands it up to Siefer.

"Father will be here soon to collect one of us"

"Collect you…for what?" asks Galinda.

"To fulfill our duties" is all Nessa says.

"To fulfill…but…I thought neither of you would take Governship until your father either stepped down or died?" frowns Galinda confused.

"Not _that _duty" admonishes Nessa.

"Duty" giggles a voice.

Startled, Siefer and the others turn to see Avaric standing behind Galinda.

"Avaric! You son-of-a-bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" asks Siefer.

"I saw all you guys standing here and decided to come and check out the little party" smirks Avaric.

"What party?" asks Galinda confused.

"I thought you weren't speaking to any of us?" asks Siefer.

Laughing, Avaric stumbles up next to Siefer's side. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. Wrinkling his nose, Siefer grabbed firm onto Avaric's arm, preventing the drunkard from stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Thanks" hiccups Avaric, before taking another big swig.

"Why are you speaking to us?" asks Galinda again.

"Hey…can't old acquaintances be forgotten and we start again?" slurs Avaric.

"I think you've got your quotes mixed up there buddy" smiles Siefer, despite himself.

"Oh…whatever" hiccups Avaric, before taking another big swig. "So…what we doing?"

"Figuring out where Elphaba is" replies Nessa dryly. She liked him a lot better when he was sober.

"Oh…the green bean…how is she anyways?" slurs Avaric.

"It's hard to say" smiles Galinda, before stomping up next to him. "since we can't find her!"

"She's missing? Quick call out the hounds…send the Gale Force to sniff out her trail!"

"Oz…is he always like this when he's drunk?" asks Nessa, as she hits her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Only when he's drunk…which normally doesn't happen too often" answers Galinda softly.

Drunkenly, Avaric turns. "Hey…there's greenie" exclaims Avaric as he points his half empty bottle towards the dormitories.

Instantly, the others turn and their eyes widen. Sure enough, there was Elphaba, stumbling her way back to Crage hall, her cane in one hand, a half empty bottle of something in the other, and a man wrapped tight around her waist.

"Fae" growls Siefer.

"Now Siefer!" starts Galinda. Instantly, she steps in front of the Prince, stilling him. "To be fair you two aren't technically together"

"It doesn't matter! What she's doing is dangerous! Those types of men could kill her!"

"Nice to see your overbearing protectiveness hasn't disappeared" mutters Galinda.

"Whatever…I don't have time to discuss this with you right now. I have to stop her before she gets hurt…more" adds Siefer.

Before Galinda or the others can stop him, Siefer takes off towards Crage Hall, where Elphaba and the stranger had just entered mere moments before.

"Should we follow?" asks Boq.

"Might as well" shrugs Galinda.

One by one, the friends take off towards Crage Hall. Throwing open the doors, Siefer, Galinda and Avaric bound up the stairs, as Boq gently scoops Nessa up from her chair and carries her up the flight of steps.

The sound of their shoes echo down the long hallway as the friends dash towards the room. Skidding to a halt, they stop and listen. Elphaba's moans filter through the door, stilling each one of their hearts.

"Siefer" starts Galinda, but her words die the moment Siefer grabs the knob.

Angrily, Siefer throws open the door. A crash, followed by a squeak, and Elphaba and the unnamed gentlemen jump up from the bed.

Siefer and the others stood stiff at the sight before them. Elphaba straddling the man, her legs twisted tight around his waist. Her dress had been ripped off and lay in a tattered mess on the ground. One of her breasts hung out of her bra, the other, just barely covered, and her black silk panties dangled precarelessly around her left ankle.

The man appeared to be several years older than Elphaba, his face dingy with dirt. Thick course hair covered his face and beneath his nose. His muscles rippled as his arms wrapped tight around Elphaba's waist. His shirt had been discarded, as well as his pants.

"Uh…hi" replies the man startled.

"Never mind them" snarls Elphaba. Angrily, she grabs the man by the chin and turns his attention back to her. "Now…where were we?" purrs Elphaba.

"Have you no shame!" admonishes Nessa.

"Why are you still here?" growls Elphaba.

"We're here because we care about you Fabala!" cries Nessa angrily.

"Just one moment" smiles Elphaba. Tenderly, her fingers stroke the man's lips, before she turns and once again glares maniacally back at the group. "_Care_?" spats Elphaba. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Care? Like the way you cared when I was dying in the Infirmary…how you cared when I asked you all…begged for you to end my suffering! Care? Like how you cared when you ripped me away from Heaven! When you stole my memories and messed with my mind! When that _bastard _raped me! You. Care! Ha!"

"It's true Elphie…we do care!" cries Galinda.

"You don't care! All you care about is your own selfish desires! None of you give a twig neither about me nor of what I want!" snarls Elphaba.

"Is _this _what you want?" ask Siefer darkly.

"I beg your pardon?" snarls Elphaba.

"Is this what you want? To get drunk out of your mind and sleep with random men? Is this the future you want? Is this the legacy you wish to leave behind? You being the slut of Oz?"

Angrily, Elphaba jumps from the bed and storms over to Siefer's side. For a moment, she glares back at her former lover, a snarl, and she punches him hard across the face.

"Bastard! You have no idea what I've gone through…what I'm going through!"

"Maybe if you told us than perhaps we would" snarls Siefer.

"None of you…none of you understand my pain! None of you!" screams Elphaba.

"So sleeping around with random guys and getting drunk and high is going to help 'fix' your pain? No, you'd rather lock them all away and refuse to deal with them…to let them out and talk about what you're going through!" spats Siefer.

"And I should trust you after what you did?" growls Elphaba darkly.

"If you would just put aside your anger and _listen _than maybe you would understand! But no, you too hot tempered and stubborn to do that" spats Siefer sarcastically.

"And what is there exactly to understand? You fucking my former best friend is not something that can easily be forgiven you brainless idiot!" screams Elphaba.

"I wanted to hurt you!" roars Siefer.

Taken aback, Elphaba stumbles, and her eyes widen. Inwardly, she had always expected such, but she had never thought to hear it come from Siefer's lips, nor the confirmation of her quandaries.

"You…you" stammers Elphaba. A flicker of darkness and the rage returns. Angrily, she pushes Siefer away from her. "YOU WANTED TO HURT ME! HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH? HAVE I NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH THAT YOU WISHED TO INFLICT MORE PAIN UPON MY HEART! MY SOUL!" roars Elphaba.

"No" growls Siefer angrily.

"No?...No?...No!...No!...No!" punctuates Elphaba, her voice rising in time with her anger. "NO!" enraged, Elphaba punches Siefer in the face again. "Go ahead then! Beat me! Rape me molest me! Will that finally appease you!?" screeches Elphaba.

"Siefer what in the hell are you doing?!" screams Galinda.

"No" is all Siefer says again.

"No!" punch. "Is that all you can say!" punch. "No!" punch.

"No" smirks Siefer.

Screaming, Elphaba's hands reach up and clutch her throbbing skull. A cry and Elphaba's quivering legs give beneath her. Weakly, she crumbles to the ground, her entire body writhing violently.

"Why…why can't you…leave me in peace" pants Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer lowers himself to the ground. His dark, sapphire eyes stare darkly back at Elphaba, trembling violently before him, her slender legs tucked tight against her chest, and her hands bashing into her skull, cracks his already broken heart all the more.

"Because" replies Siefer softly. Slowly, his hand rises, and the tips of his fingers gently tuck away a stray strand of raven hair behind Elphaba's ear, before cupping her quivering cheek.

"Because?" asks Elphaba, her voice small, and weak. Slowly, she raises her head the darkness within her eyes vanishes, replaced with tears of pain.

"I love you too much to let you go" whispers Siefer.

A sob slips past her lips, before she lunges into Siefer's arms.

Stiffening, Siefer remained frozen in place. His mind tried yet failed to register what was happening, for one moment, he and Elphaba were fighting, with her bashing his face in with her fist. The next, she had fallen to the ground, on the verge of a breakdown, and the next, she had dived into his arms, her head buried into the folds of his shirt, crying out her heartache.

"Siefer…"

Startled, Siefer's eyes snap open, and lower. What he beholds, nearly steals his breath away, for Elphaba half laid against the floor, her legs tucked weakly against her abdomen, and her arms wound lose around his waist. Her head, nestled against his chest, half hiding away the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Fae" whispers Siefer. Gently, Siefer wraps his arms around Elphaba's slender waist. Inwardly he winced, feeling her ribs poke through her skin.

When was the last time she had eaten?

Slowly, he turned towards Galinda, who only shook her head at the Prince's silent question. Obviously, it had been awhile since Elphaba had had a proper meal, and that alone, sickened him.

"I'm here Fae…I'm here…I've got you my love…" soothes Siefer, his voice soft, and calming. Slowly; so not to startle her, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. "I've got you my love…I've got you…let it out…just let it all out"

"Siefer…." Cries Elphaba brokenly.

Relief filled the hearts of those who had been damaged, broken throughout this entire ordeal. For she was finally starting to let go of the pain long since buried deep within her heart, the hurt, the anger, the rage she had kept at bay, was finally being released.

"What in Oz!"

Startled, Elphaba jerks away from Siefer's arms. Her eyes widened and her body shook, for standing at the threshold, was none other than her father; Frexspar Thropp, and he looked pissed.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" asks Nessa shocked.

"I've come to collect and check up on you Nessa…and here I find your _whore _of a sister in the arms of a man, naked!" roars Frex.

"Father please!" begs Nessa.

But her pleas go unanswered. Ignoring her Frex storms into the room, his eyes glare down at Elphaba, trembling beneath him. A snarl and he grabs Elphaba hard around the shoulder.

The sound of bones snapping, breaking fills Siefer's ears. Stunned, he watches as Frex lifts Elphaba off the ground, her right arm hangs in a gruesome position; dislocated, and broken in several spots.

"You're a disgrace!" snarls Frex. Pulling her towards him, his hand reaches back and cracks her hard across the face.

Galinda and the others watch as Frex strikes Elphaba several times, before finally releasing her. Weak, she crumbles to the ground, bleeding, and barely breathing.

"Father!" screams Nessa.

"Shut up Ness! Your sister must pay for disgracing our family!" roars Frex, before kicking Elphaba hard in the chest. More bone break, and blood pours from her side.

Siefer sat there on his hunches, watching frozen as Frex beat his daughter before his eyes. Her cries of pain, echoed hollow in his mind, the pleas of the others, mere whispers.

"Father no!" screams Elphaba.

A scream and Siefer is knocked from his thoughts. Frozen, he watches as Elphaba's pale, beaten body falls to the ground dead.

"Fae!" screams Siefer.


	47. Darkness to Night

Bro'mance

Chapter47

Darkness to Night

_AN: The song used is called Rainy Day Men from Sailor Moon, a really cool anime. The song in the previous chapter is from Les Miserable called I Dreamed a Dream, and the one before was from Linkin Park's I'll Be Gone. _

_A huge thank you and huge hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you all so much. Sorry for the lack of an AN in the last chapter. When I had finished typing it up, it was like 2am in the morning._

_Huge shoutouts go to: Maddy, Fae the Queen, TBLewis and L8lzytwner! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, and yes TBLewis, you'll just have to wait and find out. Though I will give you this, don't forget the little "vision" Siefer had seen earlier in the chapters. A character will be dying in this story can you guys guess which one? It may surprise you. _

_Thank you all again and the next chapter will be up soon, along with a new chapter to I'll Protect You and The Crumbling of Oz, and Psycho Therapy! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Siefer stood stock still, his heart pounding hard against his ribs, threatening to crack and break the bones to pieces, and every muscle tensed and flexed in time to Elphaba's screams of pain. Blood pounded furiously behind his ears, and his breathing changed to hard, gasping breathes. His heart screamed for him to move, to leap towards his beloved, throw himself over her body and shield her from the blows. Yet his mind screamed for him to stay, to remain frozen in place and let the punishments doled out upon the raven haired witch continue.

_She played you like a fiddle…strumming your heartstrings along, and plucking them one by one_

"No…no she loves me" whispers Siefer. His dark, sapphire eyes watched as Elphaba's body writhed and thrashed on the ground. Blood poured from her mouth, and lips. A gruesome gash wound split across her forehead, the edge starting at the tip of her hairline, and slicing through her right eyebrow.

"You've disgraced the name of the Thropp family by your wretched birth!" snarls Frex, before kicking Elphaba hard in the side, breaking a couple more ribs in the process.

Gasping, Elphaba weakly curled into a ball. Her body seized violently on the ground, as a wave of excruciating pain sliced through her, bringing tears to her eyes.

Weakly, she pressed her head against the floor. She could hear the screams from her friends, from her sister, heart wrenching screams, begging, pleading for her father to stop, to leave her be. And yet, no matter how hard Elphaba tried to focus, the voices slowly dinned off into the distance, an echoing silence filled her ears, numbing her from the inside out.

_Fae…_

Weakly, Elphaba lifted her head up from the ground. A veil of mist cloaked her vision. Clenching her eyes closed, she forced the veil of gossamer mist to lift from her eyes.

A man stood at the threshold, his dark sapphire eyes glared icily down at her, the edge of his lips were turned slightly up into a malicious grin. The light from the sun poured in through the window, casting his face in an ethereal glow. His wheat gold hair almost sparkled and shimmered before her eyes, as the small flickering particles of dust danced around him.

"F…Fiyero" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

_Rainy day…rainy day…rainy day men…_

_Fae_

A dark, sadistic smile pulls at the edges of Fiyero's lips. Gracefully, he steps into the room, his dark sapphire eyes never leaving hers. Stepping into the light, the dark and light blues of his shirt all but glow before her eyes. The soft, smooth curvature of his face, the smooth lines of his eyes, it all shimmered before her, making her heart ache all the more.

"Yero"

_When I think about the first time…_

Instantly, Siefer stiffened, hearing his brother's name slip so freely from Elphaba's broken lips. His breath hitched and his heart twisted tight in his chest, for he could see it, the love, once hidden deep within her glass heart, shimmering once more in her broken, chocolate eyes.

Hurt, Siefer turns away. He couldn't look at her, not now, for he had given everything to her. He had sacrificed his heart, his soul, even his sanity for her, and yet, it still was not enough to win her heart.

The rejection of it all, hurt more than the false façade he had been living in, drowning in for the past months; a helpless hope, slowly withering away like a rose in the crystal sunlight.

_I thought I found someone who cared..._

Wincing in pain, Elphaba's dead, soulless eyes lifted from the floor, and stared hollow deep into Siefer's eyes.

_ Siefer…_

Gasping, Siefer turned, and his eyes widened, for the love once sparkling deep within the folds of chocolate and gold vanish, replaced by emptiness, and pain. A silent pleading, skipped across the pools of her eyes, breaking Siefer's heart all the more. And though he tried to turn away, the Will within him, shattered the moment his eyes locked with hers.

_Fae…you can trust me…I'm not going to hurt you…_

_For me…_

Guilt crashed like violent waves against the walls of his heart, cracking and splintering the chambers. He had promised so much, and with each shattering into crystal fragments, clattering and clinking to the ground, each piece cracking beneath his feet as he stepped through each smashed mirror of hopes and dreams, of every broken heart.

_ I want to be the one who heals your broken heart…_

"Father! Stop please!" screams Nessa.

The world around him falls, shatters like crystal glass at his feet, voices echoing around him dins beneath the crashing waves of chaos. Waves of ice, crash against his body, freezing him in place, helplessly, he fell further and further into the void of darkness, his outstretched hand silently screaming, pleading for someone or something to grasp, and break his descent into the darkness below.

_Who lifts you out of the darkness of the night…_

Torpidly, he turns. His dull sapphire eyes watch Boq and Avaric lunge towards Frex, anger blazing bright within their eyes. A growl and Frex sidesteps out of Avaric's reach. Spinning on the tips of his toes; the edges of his crimson robes twirl around him, as his elbow rises and crashes down upon Avaric's back, slamming him into the ground.

"Avaric!" shrieks Galinda. Stumbling, the petite blonde's hands rise and cup her quivering lips, and her dark, cerulean eyes sparkle like broken glass as she gazes upon the crumpled form of her lover, lying in a pool of blood beneath Frex's feet.

And though she stood, trembling but a foot away, to Siefer, her voice, her screams seemed so far away.

_And kiss away your tears…_

"Boq no!" cries out Nessa.

Whipping around, Siefer's eyes widen, as Boq runs towards Frex, one arm pulled back, and his hand balled into a fist. He could see the intensity in the munchkin's eyes, the rage burning like a fervid flame on a wick of coal in his heart, and yet, all Siefer could do, was turn away.

A scream, and Boq's body stiffens. Frex, having grabbed hold of the Munchkin's arm, and twisted it back into a gruesome position. A smirk and his elbow crashes down on Boq's arm. The sound of bones breaking, a scream, and Boq crumples to the ground.

_The one who holds you close at night…_

"Boq!" screeches Nessa.

A jerk and Nessa falls to the ground. Pain excruciating pain slices through her body, bringing tears to her eyes. Wincing, Nessa bites back a scream as she pulls herself towards Boq's limp form.

The world spun before Siefer's eyes, and him, helpless to stop it. His body lurched, before his legs caved beneath him.

He fell to the floor in slow motion, his eyes clenching closed once his knees collided with the hard floor. He could feel his bones rattle and crack against the impact. Pain, agonizing pain shot up his leg, and yet he ignored it, for his attention remained focused on Elphaba, lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling around her pale form, and her stomach, barely rising.

"Fae" whispers Siefer brokenly.

Vaguely, his mind wandered back to the day before darkness fell upon his heart, casting both him and Fae into an eternity of Hell and pain. When the light fades out into darkness and the night fell upon them, casting them both forever into the oblivion.

_But things were not as they appeared to be!_

"Boq!" screams Nessa.

Weakly, Siefer turned, and his hollow eyes watched Nessa, cradling the munchkin boy tight in her arms. Tears like stars trek down her face; glistening in the sunlight. A small stream of blood drips down from a nasty cut on his forehead. He was pale, and his breathes came out weak, and raspy.

"Boq…please Boq…open your eyes" weeps Nessa. Lovingly, her hand rises and cups his pale cheek. Slowly, she leans down and captures his lips. A hard sob vibrates against her lips, forcing Nessa to pull away.

An echoing ache, ripples across Siefer's heart, as the memories of those days, holding Elphaba's pale, lithe form in his arms, cradling her head, and kissing her lips, begging, pleading for her to return to him.

"Father please!" screams Elphaba.

Jarred from his thoughts, Siefer turns and his eyes widen, watching as Frex continues to stomp on Elphaba's body, breaking her ribs, and bashing her arms to the ground. A scream and Elphaba's head viciously slams against the floor.

_Rainy day man…_

His vision hazes, a crystal glassiness spreads across his eyes, remembering the day he held Fae tight in his arms, her head nuzzled lovingly against his chest. The soft wisps of her sweet breath wafting over his skin, making him shudder.

_Weakly, her hand rose and cupped his chest. Slowly, she lifts her head, and he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes._

"Fae?" whispers Siefer startled.

_"I love you Siefer" The tears she had kept at bay, cascade one by one down the slender slope of her cheeks, burning her flesh, and making it sizzle, and yet she ignored the pain._

_"My Fae" whispers Siefer. Slowly, he leans down and kisses each and every tear away, before trailing light butterfly kisses up the misty trails left behind by her wretched tears, and back down to capture her lips. "I'm here Fae…I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"_

_A_ silent vow, he would break later.

_On your shoulder I cried…_

A hard sob, slipped past his lips remembering the hollowness, the emptiness, the pain, sparkling within her dark chocolate eyes. He knew who had caused the emptiness to appear, and he hated him all the more for it. For on that night, Siefer had made a solemn vow, to protect his emerald angel with his life. To never let that pain, that emptiness, ever appear in her eyes again.

_When my first brush with love…_

"Father stop!" cries out Elphaba.

Siefer's eyes snap up. Elphaba weakly rests on her side, one arm lying flat on the ground, the other raised up towards her father.

"You horrid beast!" roars Frex. Angrily, her father grabs Elphaba's wrist. His fingers tighten, breaking the fragile bones within. A scream and Frex twists her arm, breaking it at the elbow.

Standing tall before her, Frex's dark eyes glare back into broken chocolate. His lips curl, and his hand swings back, before striking Elphaba hard across the face.

_Left me shaking inside!_

Slowly, his fingers fall away one by one from her wrist. A smirk crosses his lips, watching as Elphaba's dead arm falls limp to the ground.

"Father stop!" screams Nessa. Her entire body shook, and tears flooded her eyes. Weakly, her arms tightened around Boq's limp form, and yet she refused to let go.

Ignoring his daughter, Frex took a step closer to Elphaba's writhing form. Sneering, he reaches down. His thick fingers curl around her slender neck. Squeezing tight, he lifts her high in the air, the tips of her toes barely skimming the glassy surface of the ground.

A choked gasp slips past Elphaba's quivering lips. Wildly, her hands rise and scratch at Frex's fingers, and her feet kick wildly in the air as she struggled to free herself from her father's iron clasp grasp.

Yet no matter the struggle, she could not break free. His hold on her was too tight, the air within her lungs thinned, and her mind spun, for the strength within her slowly faded beneath the waves of pain crashing hard within her broken body.

"I'll finally do what I should have done years before!" roars Frex, spatting in Elphaba's face before tightening his grasp.

"F…father!" chokes out Elphaba. Her world starts to fade before her eyes. It wasn't going to be much longer, before the world would crash around her, and her wretched soul would be freed from her mortal bondage.

Something within Siefer snapped. The rage once held at bay breaks free from its barricade, flooding his body with an indescribable heat. The fervid flame of his rage ignites, burning bright within the darkened recesses of his mind, casting away the darkness, the ice within.

An animalistic roar rips through Siefer's throat. Startled the others turn just as Siefer pushes himself off the ground.

A flash and Siefer runs full tilt towards Frex. His arms open, as the madness floods his eyes. A snarl and his arm pull back, before swinging forward.

Frex's head snaps viciously to the right, as Siefer's fist collides with his face. Stumbling he, Elphaba and Siefer tumble to the ground.

Hitting the floor, Elphaba rolls and collides with the wall.

Violent coughs assail her body. Her stomach twists, turning she retches on the ground before her lungs would allow her to take in gulps of fresh air.

"How _dare _you touch her!" roars Siefer. Blinded by his rage, Siefer crawls on top of Frex, and straddling him, punches him hard across the face, blackening his eyes, and splitting his lips.

_Rainy day man!_

Galinda and Nessa watch shivering, as Siefer beats Frex to the ground. A part of them, a large part, relished seeing that sick, twisted bastard bleed before their eyes, they revelled in it, for it was a small token, to the horrors he had bestowed upon his eldest child, a child, who only sought the love and comfort of her father.

_Ever since I can remember…_

Weakly, Elphaba lifts her head from the ground. Her dark, glassy eyes stare vacantly at the pool of blood, bubbling beneath her. A growl, and her head snaps to the left.

_Just like a brother you've been strong and true…_

Tears flood her eyes, watching her former lover pound her father to the ground below. Blood splattered the walls, and staining his elegant crimson robes.

One of Frex's eyes had swollen shut, the lid of the other, drooped limply over this other eye. His lip was slit open and a vicious cut sliced through his left cheek.

_Always been the one to see me through!_

As Elphaba watched, she couldn't ignore the small voices echoing within her skull, the satisfaction of watching the man who had beaten her down since childhood, finally receive a token to the horrors he had bestowed upon her. And yet…

_Rainy day man…_

Her heart still ached, watching the man, the father she knew, be beaten senseless before her eyes.

_You're much more than a friend…_

Weakly, Elphaba turned, and lowering her head to the ground, cried out her anguish in silence. Slowly, her hands rose, and balling into fists, bashed her skull in fury.

She hated this man, and yet, a part of her, a large part of her, still loved him, still yearned for, desired to feel, to have a father's love be bestowed upon her wretched heart.

"I should _kill _you for all that you've done to my innocent angel! You sick, twisted bastard of a whore!" roars Siefer.

_I would give anything…_

Unable to take anymore, Elphaba angrily jerks her head up from the floor. Turning, her eyes glare maniacally back at Siefer, punching and kicking at her father, lying limp beneath him.

The fire, the rage returned to her eyes. Snarling, she lifted her hand, and pointing it towards Siefer, screams. "NO!"

Magickally, a strong gust of wind shoots out of the palm of Elphaba's hand, and slams hard into Siefer.

Unable to fight the gale, Siefer helplessly watches as his body lifts off of the ground, and sails through the air.

Pain, excruciating pain explodes throughout his body, as his back collides with the wall.

Falling to the ground, Siefer weakly lifts his head, his soft, sapphire eyes stare confused back at Elphaba, glaring icily back at him.

A shriek and Elphaba runs towards her father, and sliding on her knees, gently gather's Frex's beaten body up in her arms, and cradles him gently against her chest.

"Fae…why?" whispers Siefer brokenly.

_Just to feel you again!_

"Don't you _dare _touch my father!" shrieks Elphaba. Siefer and the others watch, confusion sparkling in their eyes as Elphaba pulls Frex tight against her.

"Why are you protecting him!" roars Siefer.

_Rainy Day man…_

"You wouldn't understand!" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Your right" grunts Siefer. Weakly, he pulls himself back up on his feet. His dark sapphire eyes never leaving Elphaba "I don't"

"Stay away from him!" roars Elphaba. Viciously, she hits Siefer again with another gust of wind.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, his arms rise and cross over his face, his body stiffens, as he prepares for another volley of magick. The wind bashes against him, pushing him against the wall, and threatening to once again lift him off the ground.

Nessa and the others watch stunned, as Siefer's feet slide across the floor.

"Why are you protecting him!" roars Siefer over the whistling gale.

_Always been the one to see me through!_

"Why do you even care?!" shrieks Elphaba. Pulling her hand back, the raven haired witch makes a grand gesture with her fingers, before shooting her hand out. Emerald flickers of lightning crack and sizzle between her fingers, before shooting out and striking Siefer.

Throwing his head back, Siefer screams in agony, feeling the emerald bolts of electricity assail his body. His legs quiver beneath him, and yet he refused to allow them to give. He would not falter, nor would he fail her. Not now, nor ever again.

He could still see it, feel it, the old Elphaba still resonating deep from within the broken fragments of her heart, waiting for the one who would break her loose from her gilded cage, setting her free once more.

_Rainy Day man!_

Clenching his jaw and squaring his shoulders, Siefer weakly rose back onto his feet. Stumbling, his knees quaked, before giving beneath him. Flinching, Siefer grinds his teeth, as he forces his weak legs to lift his beaten body from off the ground.

"Stay down!" cries Elphaba. Absently, her one arm tightens around Frex's body protectively. The electricity igniting at the tips of her fingers increases in ferocity.

Biting back a scream, Siefer weakly manages to rise back to his feet. Growling, he steps towards her.

_Siefer don't!_

"I'll not fail you again Fae!" growls Siefer through clenched teeth.

An image appears before his eyes, flooding his heart with hope, with everlasting longing.

_Elphaba and Siefer sit naked before the fire, an ebony blanket wrapped tight around their bodies. A soft smile crested at the edge of Elphaba's lips, as she leaned against Siefer's chest. Her long raven hair spilled down her shoulders, falling like cascading waves of silk down her back._

_ Smiling, Siefer leaned down, and pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's temple. His arms tightened, and his eyes closed, relishing the feel of his love's soft, supple skin pressing against his body, and gliding smooth like satin across his arms._

_ "I love you…mon ange…mon cuore" whispers Siefer._

_ "And I you…my savior" moans Elphaba softly. Turning in his arms, Elphaba lifts her head up and captures Siefer's lips in a passionate embrace. _

_On your shoulder I cried…_

"Stay away from me!" shrieks Elphaba. A burst of electricity dances along the tips of her fingers. Flashing, the bolts of emerald and black lightning assail towards Siefer.

Throwing his head back, Siefer emits a bloodcurdling scream as the lightning crashed around him. His body felt like it was on fire and his legs buckled, ye the refused to cave.

"I love you Fae!" screams Siefer through clenched teeth. Weakly, he takes another step towards her.

"_Siefer" whispers Elphaba. Her dark chocolate eyes stare deep back at Siefer, the flicker of oranges, brilliant yellows and fiery reds reflect within her eyes._

"_Yes mon cuore?" breathes Siefer softly. Slowly, his hand reaches out, and cups Elphaba's cheek._

"_Promise me"_

"_Anything"_

"I hate you!" screams Elphaba, another blast of energy and Siefer's legs buckle. Wobbly, his right leg gives beneath him. Wincing, he falls to his one knee, his dark sapphire eyes never leaving Elphaba's enraged face.

Clenching his jaw, he forces his weak body to rise once more.

"I love you" repeats Siefer, his voice smooth like silk.

"Stay away!" Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you!"

_He could see the tears in her eyes, breaking his heart all the more. A soft smile pulls on his lips. Tenderly, Siefer's hands rise and cup both of Elphaba's cheeks in the palm of his hand. _

"_What is it?" asks Siefer gently._

_Slowly, her head rises, her doe like eyes stare back into his. Innocence, shimmers back at him, melting his heart. Innocence mingled in fear._

"_That you'll love me forever?" asks Elphaba softly. _

"_Always and forever" whispers Siefer. Closing his eyes, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. Gently, he gathers Elphaba's trembling body against his own._

_A hard sob slips past her quivering lips. Slowly, she allows the tears to fall one by one down her cheeks as she weakly rests her head against Siefer's shoulder._

"_I'll always love you Fae…no matter what" repeats Siefer softly._

_When my first brush with love…_

"I hate you! Hate you hate you hate you! You ruined my life!" screeches Elphaba. Another blast and Siefer falls to the ground.

_Siefer…_

Grinding his teeth against the pain, Siefer presses his palms against the ground. Weakly, he lifts his beaten body up from off the ground. His dark, sapphire eye never leaving Elphaba's shattered chocolate.

"Stay down!" screams Elphaba,

"I'll not fail you again Fae!"

"No!"

_Left me shaking inside!_

_He could feel her calm against him, hear her breathing even out. Gently, his hands glided across the fragile plain of her cheeks, and tenderly, he lifted her face up until misty chocolate, once again captured dark sapphire._

"_I'll be here…lying beside you…protecting you…forever and forever…as long as your mine" whispers Siefer softly._

_Slowly, Elphaba lowers her gaze. _

_He could feel her tense, feel her pulling away._

"_Fae…speak to me?" pleads Siefer gently._

_A sob and Elphaba lifts her face up. "It's just…how can you love such a creature like me?" asks Elphaba brokenly._

_Rainy day man!_

"_You're not a creature…a monster…an aberration of darkness…none of that…your you…your Elphaba Thropp…the most beautiful girl-woman, I've ever met" _

"_I'm a freak" chokes out Elphaba._

"_Never…you're not a freak nor will you ever be…you're a beautiful angel with broken wings…casted out of heaven"_

_Roughly, Elphaba jerks her face away from Siefer. "You shouldn't claim such" replies Elphaba darkly._

"_Why?"_

"_I hurt those who get close" answers Elphaba, her voice monotone, and dark._

"_I'm not afraid" whispers Siefer._

_Angry, Elphaba turns back to glare at Siefer, the same fire which had first captured his heart, ignite within her eyes. "You shouldn't say such!"_

"_I'm not afraid Fae…I'm not going anywhere…I'll be here by your side…holding you close"_

"_You'll die" croaks out Elphaba feebly._

"_Never" growls Siefer._

"_Such is the fate that befalls those who get too close to me…mama" cries Elphaba._

"_Hey!" Gently, Siefer turns Elphaba's face towards him. "Your mother's fault was not your fault"_

"_Yes it was…if I hadn't been born green…if I hadn't been born at all…then mama would still be alive" cries Elphaba._

"_And the world would be a dismal place…without your light shining through the darkness" interrupts Siefer._

_You're more than a friend…_

"I thank the heaven's above for creating you…for putting you in this world…for having you in my life…your my beacon….my Hope…my life would be meaningless if you were not there to catch me when I fall…to hold me close" whispers Siefer weakly.

"No!...No don't! Take it back! Take it back now!" screams Elphaba.

"Fae…don't you see. You fill my life with hope…with light…as you do with everyone who you touch…who you encounter…that are lucky enough to stand beside you, to bathe in your light" continues Siefer. Weakly, he rises to his feet, and steps towards her. His arm stretches, the tips of his fingers reaching towards her.

"No!" cries Elphaba. A gust of wind, a crack of lightning, and the room falls silent. She was breaking, and everyone could see it.

_I would give anything…_

"Let go Fae…let it go" soothes Siefer gently.

Another step, a gust of wind, and another crack of lightning and silence.

_Just to see you again…_

"Let him go Fae…he can't hurt you anymore"

"I…I can't" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Why Fae…why can't you?" asks Siefer.

"Because" croaks out Elphaba.

Rainy Day man…

"Why?" asks Siefer.

"He's my father"

"A father yes…but he no more deserves your love than some drunkard in a bar" replies Siefer gently.

"I love him" cries Elphaba.

"He doesn't love you" retorts Nessa gently. It was painful to say, and yet she knew it had to be said. For her sisters sake, for her sanity.

"Let him go Fae…turn away…he can't hurt you anymore" soothes Siefer.

Another step. He was so close, all he need do, is reach out, and he would have her.

"I need his love" whispers Elphaba.

Stilling, Siefer stands frozen, one hand outstretched, the tips of his fingers just a whispered breath away from touching her shoulder.

Galinda and the others stare stunned. Did, did they hear her right?

"I need his love Siefer" repeats Elphaba weakly. "I need his forgiveness…for all that I've done"

"Why?" asks Siefer gently.

"It's the only way" whispers Elphaba. Siefer noticed the dangerous way Elphaba's body began to sway, the way her vision threatened to take a deadly dive to the ground below.

His eyes drifted away from hers, and fell over body. Violent shudders assailed her body her ethereal skin had dulled, and turned a lackluster emerald. A heavy sheen of sweat sparkles across her skin, and her breathing became hard, and short, raggedy and watery at the same time.

"Fae?"

"For…for me…to finally…find peace"

"FAE!" screams Siefer.


	48. I Cry For Thee

Bro'mance

Chapter 48

I Cry for Thee

"FAE!"

Siefer could see it, the maniacal glint, sparking; shimmering and cascading like falling crystal stars of dewdrops, swirling deep within the dark recesses of her dark, velvety chocolate. A smirk and her hands rise majestically above her head.

"Fae no!" screams Siefer.

Grinding his teeth, Siefer pushes himself off the ground determination shimmered in his dark, sapphire eyes as he sped towards Elphaba's lithe form.

"You will not touch him!" A burst of magick, and the windows surrounding them burst, crystal shards of rain shatter within the room.

Galinda and Nessa cover Boq and Avaric's bodies as glass rains down upon their bodies, cutting and slicing their skin. Silence follows, save for the howl of the wind.

Slowly, one by one, the others rise, glass shimmers in Galinda and Nessa's hair, bubbling pearls of blood drip from numerous cuts on their faces and arms. Pain, throbs, and yet they ignored it, for their eyes remained fixated on Elphaba, sitting before them, her father wrapped tight in her arms.

A mysterious breeze swept around her body, her long raven hair billowed and swayed majestically in the air, and the ends of her tattered dress, dance and twirl in the currents of chaos.

Siefer, having thrown himself to the ground, grunts, as he weakly lifts his head from off the floor. Pain slices through his body. Gasping, his hand flies to his chest. Feeling something warm and sticky bubble against the pads of his fingers, he pulls his hand away.

Blood, glistening crimson stains his fingers. Fear takes hold of his heart. Instantly, he pulls himself high onto his hunches, his eyes dart down to his chest, and widen. A large gash wound, splits through his dark royal blue shirt, and deep into his skin. Bubbles of blood pour from the gash, staining his stomach and curdling at the edge of his pants.

"Fae" whispers Siefer. Instantly, his head snaps up, and his eyes widen. Elphaba glares at him, insanity flickering within her eyes, and a dark, acidic smirk, on her lips.

"Why are you doing this?!" roars Siefer.

"Why?" asks Elphaba softly. Maliciously, she quirks her head to the side, the darkness within her eyes glimmer back at him, making his hear twist tight in his chest. He could see the darkness, feel it vibrate, pulse like a drum against the edges of his fingertips and resonating deep within his soul.

"Why!" snarls Elphaba. "You want to know why!"

"Come back to us Fae please" pleads Siefer softly. He could see the insanity, he could see her heart, her soul dancing on the edge of a darkened precipice, teetering, one false move, and she would plummet forever into chaos. "Please…I can't…I can't lose you"

Weakly, Siefer bows his head as tears shimmer within his eyes. His heart breaking with every pulse, each vibration of her anger, of her rage for he was the cause of such darkness to envelope her heart and stain her soul.

"You've lost me the moment you betrayed me" snarls Elphaba darkly. "Farewell _dark prince_…may flights of angels wings take thee to your grave"

Frightened by the darkness in her voice, Siefer's head snaps up, and his eyes widen. "Fae?"

Wincing, Siefer rises to his feet as his hand reaches out to her, desperately yearning to touch the emerald angel, to feel her skin against the soft pads of his fingers, to hold her close and kiss away the pain.

A smirk, and a grand wave of her arms and a great plume of dark and emerald spoke encapsulates around her and Frex's body.

Throwing himself to the ground, Siefer covers his head, as the plumes of smoke and ash rains down upon his head. He could hear the others screaming, hidden, cloaked in the thick veil mist.

Snapping his eyes open, Siefer tries to peer through the veil, yet no matter how hard he tried, he just could not pierce through the ash. Coughing, he clenches his eyes closed.

Slowly, the mist, the ash, and the smoke fades into the air, small streams of glittering gold filters in through the air slicing through the darkness and melting the ice once condensing within the room; freezing it into a winter wonderland of snow.

One by one, the others rise from off the floor, their eyes scanning the room for a sign of Elphaba, or of her father. There was none, only a great ring of smoke and ash, remained, a ring of char, where her body once sat. Tendrils of smoke rose from the floor, twirling and dancing majestically in the air, before dissipating into the sunlight.

Fiyero stands watching Siefer and the others weakly rise from off the floor. A mischievous twinkle, sparkles in his eyes. Slowly, he backs out of the room, leaving the others none the wiser to his presence.

"Where's Elphie!" cries Galinda, after regaining her breath from her coughing fit. Her lungs burned, and her throat felt like it was on fire. Smears of ash covered her face, and small pearls of crimson dripped down a large cut on her cheek.

"I…I don't know" is all Siefer can bring himself to say.

"She can't have gone far! We…we have to find her! We have to…to!" exclamations Galinda. Weakly, she tries to rise to her feet, but pain slices through her body. Crying out, she falls once more onto her knees, her arms absently wrapping tight around Avaric's limp body.

"We'll find her Glin…we'll find her…but right now we need to get you and the others to the Infirmary" Gently, Siefer steps up next to the trembling blonde, his arms reaches down and cups her quivering shoulder.

"No…no I can't leave Elphie like this…I can't" cries Galinda.

"I know Glin…I know" whispers Siefer brokenly.

Smoke and ash erupts within another empty room. A scream and Elphaba and Frex crash to the ground in a heap. Slowly, the smoke vanishes, leaving father and daughter alone, in the evaporating mist.

A wince and Elphaba weakly tries to rise back onto her hunches. Her shoulders square and her arms tremble as she presses the palms of her hands against the floor.

Crying out in pain, Elphaba falls back to the ground. Weakly, she tucks her legs beneath her trembling body. Her dark, empty chocolate eyes stare glassy at her surroundings.

The room was large, larger than that of the dorm she shared with Galinda. A single bed, sat at the center of the room, a dark quoxwood desk, pushed close to the window. A couple bookshelves sat in the far corner. This was the new room which Elphaba would be moving into, her new haven.

"You wretched little beast!" roars Frex.

Elphaba turns, just as a fist collides with her face. Screaming, she crashes to the ground. She had but a moment to open her eyes, before Frex jumps on top of her, his fists pounding hard against her face, her head, chest and abdomen.

"Fa…father!" cries out Elphaba.

"What have you done you wretched little beast! What dark twisted magick have you weaved upon me!" snarls Frex. Enraged, he stands and kicks at Elphaba's side.

"I didn't weave anything upon you!" cries Elphaba.

"What have you done?" roars Frex, before kicking her in the head.

The world went dark, and a great ringing, echoed in her head. Everything in her body went numb and a strange tingling sensation, rippled throughout her limbs.

Shivering, Elphaba forced her eyes to open. She could feel it, another seizure, another attack, veering close on the horizon. She had to work fast, lest she wished to show her weakness to her father.

"I…I transported us…away…from the others" pants Elphaba.

"You…you what?" asks Frex confused. Stilling, his dark, icy blue eyes glared incredulously down at his daughter. Did he just hear her right? Did she just save him?

"I transported us away from the others" repeats Elphaba. Wincing, she rises on her good arm, her dark chocolate eyes stare pleadingly back at her father.

"Why?"

"To save you"

"Save…why in Oz would you want to save me?!" roars Frex. Kneeling down, he straddles Elphaba's waist. His legs lock tight around her, preventing her body from moving. Reaching down, he grabs both of Elphaba's wrists and lifts them above her head.

Panic sets in, her eyes wildly stare back at her father, hovering above her, one hand gripping her wrists, the other grasping tight around her throat, choking the air from her lungs.

"Why did you save me!?" roars Frex, before punching Elphaba hard across the face.

"Because!" chokes out Elphaba. The world starts to fade before her eyes. Her lungs burned, screaming for air. She could feel her body slowly shutting down, her systems crashing one by one.

"Because?" snarls Frex.

"I…I couldn't let them…hurt you" chokes out Elphaba.

"You" startled, Frex jerks back, and his eyes widen. Slowly, his hand loosens around her neck. You…didn't want them to hurt me?"

"Yes" coughs Elphaba.

Frex watches perplexed as Elphaba coughs violently beneath him. Her body trembles as she struggles to turn on her side. Slowly, he lifts his body off of Elphaba, allowing her to turn and retch. Blood, mingled in vomit covers the floor, and for a moment, a pang of guilt, ripples across his heart.

"Why would you do that?" asks Frex gently.

"You're my father" pants Elphaba, her dark, glassy eyes stare empty out at the window. Dancing particles of dust sparkle in the warmth of the sunlight, and yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could not feel the suns warmth pouring over her skin, melting the ice within her body, and over her heart.

"But…" starts Frex.

"Good or bad…your still a person…you're still my father" rasps Elphaba. Weakly, she turns and stares back at her father. Misty tears shimmer in her eyes.

Inwardly he gasped, seeing the gold dust sparkle in the dark velvet of chocolate. Those eyes, the same eyes of her mothers, the same warmth and glow, and yet, even he could see it, the warmth the light, slowly fading beneath the darkness.

Turning, Frex rose to his feet, and turning his head away, walked unsteadily towards the window. Elphaba watched him, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She hadn't a clue to what was to happen next.

Sighing, Frex's hands rose and cupped the window sill. Arching his back, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. For the first time in twenty-one years, he could finally see the horrors, the atrocities he had committed against his daughter, his first born, the one whom he held in his arms the moment she was born.

_Melena never knew, nor did anyone else, that later that night, after the midwife had left and Melena was fast asleep, Frex had crept into the nursery. Stepping up to the crib, his dark, icy blue eyes gazed silently at the sleeping babe, half swathed in dark blue and emeralds blankets._

_Sighing, he reached down and gently scooped the newborn up in his arms. Cradling her, he gazed down upon his daughters face. She looked so fragile, so delicate._

_The rays of the silver moon poured in through the window, casting his daughter in an ethereal glow, and at that moment, he could see every detail, the soft curvature of her face, her tiny button nose, her small, slender lips. He could see her, Melena, in every facet detail, and it only made his heart swell even more._

_A frown flickered across the babies face. Her nose wrinkled and her lips curled. Tears sparkled in the moonlight, and soft, whimpering cries soon followed._

_A soft smile crept on his lips. Slowly, he stepped towards the rocking chair, and taking a seat, gently rocked his daughter back to sleep. Lovingly, Frex's finger reached up and caressed her soft, supple cheek. A whimper and the baby in his arms slowly fell back to sleep. _

_Smiling, Frex leaned down and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his daughter's soft, emerald skin. _

_He sat there, admiring her soft beauty. He loved the soft tufts of raven hair, her small, slender fingers. She looked so innocent, an angel of the night._

"_My Elphaba…my darling Fabala" whispers Frex. _

"Father?" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"You know one of you…must go to the Glikkus" is all Frex could bring himself to say. He wanted to say more, the words dancing just at the tip of his tongue, and yet his stubbornness just wouldn't allow it.

"I know father" bows Elphaba, a lonely tear dances down her cheek, knowing she will never hear the words she had so longed to hear.

"Fabala…you know Nessa will be going in your stead"

"What?" gasps Elphaba. Her head snaps up and her eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nessa, her Nessie, going to the Glikkus to marry the Prince. "But…she has Boq"

"She would rather go and sacrifice her happiness…in order for you to find yours" replies Frex coldly.

"How…how do you?" starts Elphaba.

"She had written to me a few days ago, voicing her concerns…she had told me you were sick and that she would go in your place" The darkness falls over his face once more. Growling, he turns and glares back down at his aberration of a daughter, the bane of his existence, of his life. "You must make this right Fabala"

"I know" is all Elphaba can bring herself to say.

Slowly, Elphaba lowers her eyes down to the ground. Her fingers twisted nervously against her legs. She knew what she had to do, and yet she didn't regret it.

"You can't allow your sister to go in your place…she has a future…a life…the Governship of Munchkinland falls in her hands" continues Frex. Inwardly, he was struggling to keep his voice cold and indifferent. For inwardly, he was hurting, seeing his daughter so broken, so lost. The letter he had received by Nessa, the words she had used, it all made sense, and a part of him, blamed himself for his daughter downfall into darkness.

"No father…Nessa will _not _be going to the Glikkus" replies Elphaba softly. Determination ignites within her eyes. Slowly, she lifts her hardened gaze. Weakly, she rises to her feet, her dark gaze never leaving her father's. "I shall go in her place"

"As you should" is all Frex says.

Hours later, Fiyero wonders the grounds of Shiz University his eyes scanning the area for a flash of green. He had been searching for Elphaba, hoping to find her and capture her heart, now that it was obvious that she and Siefer were on the outs.

He had searched for her at all her favorite places, and yet with each search, he had come up empty. He was about to turn around and head back to Crage Hall, when he crashed into someone barreling towards him.

A grunt, and he and the person both crash to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where your-" starts Fiyero, but stops, once his eyes fall upon Elphaba, laying on her back, her arms resting limp by her side. "Fae! Where have you been?!"

Scrambling to his feet, he reaches out and grabs gently onto Elphaba's arms. Tenderly, he lifts her back onto her hunches.

"Why do you care!?" snarls Elphaba as she angrily throws Fiyero's hands off of her arms. Her dark chocolate eyes glare maniacally back into soft sapphire.

"Because I care about you" whispers Fiyero gently.

"You care about me?!" throwing her head back, Elphaba cackles icily, making Fiyero shiver in fear. "You care for about finding the next idiotic whore to share your bed with. Don't lie to me Fiyero…you're a heartless bastard who couldn't give two twigs about me!"

Stiffening, Fiyero watches stunned as Elphaba weakly rises to her feet. "It's different now Fae" replies Fiyero finally. Regally, he rises to his feet, his soft sapphire eyes stares deep into darkened chocolate. "I care about you…I love you Fae…I always have…I've just been lost…so lost"

Snarling, Elphaba winds back and cracks Fiyero hard across the face. "You lied to me! You treated me like shit on our first date! You slept with every and any girl here on campus! You ruined my life! Broke my heart! You destroyed me!" roars Elphaba.

"And I'm sorry Fae…I've been trying, fighting to reach you again…to mend your broken heart, to put the pieces back into place and make it whole once again…I do love you Fae…I just didn't know how to show you back then" replies Fiyero gently.

"You love no one but yourself" bites back Elphaba.

"At a time…that was true…but I don't anymore…my life is not complete without you Fae…my existence is empty without you beside me…loving me…holding me"

"Don't give me that garbage! I hate you almost more than I hate Siefer…you're the one who had caused this…who started this cycle of destruction! You're the reason I'm broken inside!" roars Elphaba. Angrily, she jabs Fiyero hard in the chest, as she advances on him. Startled, Fiyero starts to stumble away. "You broke my heart…shattered my soul that night! And just when I thought I've scooped up the pieces…you come back and shatter them again! When will it be enough Fiyero…when will your sick sadistic follies be appeased?!"

"It wasn't my fault! If you would have allowed me into the Infirmary that night I could have told you the truth!" exclaims Fiyero.

"The truth? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're so twisted in your own lies that you've forgotten what is truth and what is false! Can't you give me some peace?!"

She was pulling away from him, he could feel it, see it in her eyes. Desperate, he grabbed hard onto her arms, stilling her.

"I love you Fae! I've loved you the moment I first laid eyes on you! When I asked you out, I felt on top of the world! But when I realized that I would be on a date with _you _I panicked! Your not like other girls"

"That's obvious" retorts Elphaba dryly.

"Not the green…I mean in personality…likes and such. I figured you weren't for the over the top romance, the flowers the romantic carriage rides and escorting you by the arms!" exclaims Fiyero.

"So I'm a man now?" asks Elphaba, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes…I mean no I mean" sighing, Fiyero threads his fingers with Elphaba's. "Your smart…your beautiful and independent…and stubborn…I didn't think you would want someone escorting you…treating you like your weak and incapable of doing things on your own. I respect and love the woman you are and I would never dare ask you to change a single thing about you. I love your fierceness…your passion…your determination…your sense of right and wrong…of justice for all. Your selfless desires to put others above your own needs and wants…I admire how you protect those you love and care about and would do anything to keep them from hard…from pain…I love all that and more about you Fae…and I just…panicked…I didn't want to blow it" replies Fiyero, his voice softening at the end.  
"The restaurant…the walk…the lack of carriage?" asks Elphaba.

"All tips and tricks I learned from Avaric" answers Fiyero.  
"Avaric?" frowns Elphaba.

"He saw my panic and gave me advice…his wonderful "Bro'mance" rules that he claimed guaranteed _any _woman would fall head over heels in love with you" laughs Fiyero.

"Bro'mance? Are you kidding me?" asks Elphaba incredulously.

"No…I'm afraid not" laughs Fiyero.

"Fiyero…had you ever considered that those…"Bro'mance" rules were only guaranteed to work on idiots? Bubble headed idiots who haven't a clue to how a true gentleman should treat a woman?" asks Elphaba gently.

"At that time…no" grumps Fiyero. Oz, didn't someone once tell him that before?

"So that's why…that's why you acted the way you did" starts Elphaba softly. Closing her eyes, she shakes those thoughts away. Her eyes open, the darkness once again returns. "It doesn't matter…nothing does…what's done is done…there's no erasing that"

"Fae"

"No Fiyero! I'm done! I'm through with you and your bastard of a brother! I want nothing more to do with either you or him for the rest of my life!" roars Elphaba. Enraged, she whirls around and storms out.

Panic sets into his heart, watching his Fae walk away. He knew that if he didn't do something quick, he would lose her forever. Suddenly, an idea sparked into his head.

"Maybe I'm brainless….maybe I'm wise…but you've got me seeing through different eyes…somehow I've fallen…under your spell…" sings Fiyero.

Stilling, Elphaba's body stiffens, the words wafting on the breeze and dances within her skull. She knew those words, for once upon a time, adrift in a sea of sleep, someone, sang those words to her, helping to guide her back to the light.

"And somehow I'm feeling…it's up that I fell!" sings Fiyero.  
Slowly, Elphaba turns back to face Fiyero. Tears shimmer in her eyes, and her lips tremble. Could it have been Fiyero who had sung to her, who had guided her back?

"Every moment…as long as your mine…I'll wake up my body" sings Elphaba softly.

"And make up for lost time!"

Weakly, Elphaba steps back towards Fiyero, her eyes never leaving his. A sob, and she wraps her arms around his body.

"Was it you…was it you who guided me back?" whispers Elphaba softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes my love" whispers Fiyero. Tenderly, his hand rises and cups the back of her head. His fingers lovingly thread within the silk of her hair. "And just for this moment…as long as your mine"

"Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine" cries Elphaba.

Gently, Fiyero captures Elphaba's lips with his own. At first he could feel her tense against his touch. Slowly, she relaxes, her hands rise and cup the side of Fiyero's head.

"I love you" whispers Fiyero against Elphaba's lips.

"Take me away Fiyero…please…for this moment…let me feel you" whispers Elphaba.

Smiling, Fiyero gently scoops Elphaba's body up in his arms and tenderly carries her back to his room. Alone at last, the two star crossed lovers give into their silent passions, their hidden wants and desires.

Night falls, and Elphaba lays on her side, the elegant slope of her back spooned against Fiyero's chest. His strong muscular arms wound tight around her slender waist and his head nestled against her head.

The next morning, Fiyero awakens to an empty bed. Elphaba nowhere to be seen.

Fae…Fae…Fae!" screams Fiyero


	49. Powerless part 1

Bro'mance

Chapter 49

Powerless

Fiyero's mind reeled. Once again, his eyes darted across the half wrinkled pages left behind by the one woman, whom his heart had yearned for, desired since that far long ago day.

Wincing, his hand flew to his chest, and his fingers curled, the nails digging into his flesh, for he could feel it, his heart, cracking, shattering into crystal shards, all spiraling down into an endless vortex of darkness, hurled through space and time, into oblivion.

Doubling over in pain, a cry tore through his throat, for an agonizing pain sliced through his heart, shattering what remained. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Gasping, he reached for the night table.

His fingers trembled, as the tips deftly glided across the shimmery surface. His vision blurred, the pain, blinding him, fogging his mind.

The room spun wildly before his eyes. A gasp and his grasp on the night table slips.

A cry and Fiyero fell to the ground in a heap, the blankets once twisted around his torso drifts over his body, half covering his face.

"Ozdamnit!" swore Fiyero beneath his breath. A crinkling sound soon caught his attention. His head snapped up and his eyes widened, seeing the wrinkled parchment float like a snowflake down to the ground, the edges folding upward.

Fiyero watched, mesmerized as the light from the golden dawn, crested over the edges of the parchment, casting an eerie shadow to dance across the floorboards.

A flicker of light and Fiyero's eyes drift up towards the wall. The sunlight, shimmering through the half wrinkled parchment, casts Elphaba's neat scrawl to illuminate across the quoxwood walls.

For a moment, Fiyero laid half prone on the ground, the palms of his hands pressed hard against cool quoxwood, seeping deep into his burning flesh. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

His eyes scanned over Elphaba's words, and with each passing moment, his heart cracked just a little bit more. Her words, her voice, echoed loud in his mind, shattering his soul.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero in agony. Lowering his head to the ground, an almost animalistic roar, rips through his throat. His fist rises and pounds on the ground.

Slowly, his head rises, and his eyes once again gazes at the words, scrawled across the walls of his dorm. A sob and Fiyero lifts himself off the ground.

Desperation screamed in his mind as he frantically ran around his room, grabbing up his forgotten pants, which somehow, ended up inside out and twisted around the chair during their "scuffle"

Angrily, Fiyero untwists the legs of his pants, before shoving his feet inside the cool fabric. A shiver runs down his spine, as he pulls his pants up to his waist.

Turning, he snatches up the letter and bolts from the room; a ghost of Elphaba's whispering words, dance along the edge of the breeze, before fading beneath the rays of the golden sun.

_Fiyero…_

A loud pounding on the door, rips Siefer from his half-drunken daze. Weakly, he pulled himself off the backboard, a half empty bottle of whiskey clutched tight in his hand.

His long, mocha hair falls tangled around his bare shoulders, his bangs, hanging low over his eyes, darkening his appearance, and his face, dirty, and unshaven. He wore but a simple pair of pants, stained in liquor and blood, and it was apparent, that he had not eaten in days.

A belch and Siefer brings the lips of the bottle up to his mouth. Downing the last of the dark liquor, Siefer turns and hurls the bottle against the wall. A satisfied smirk, tugs at the edges of his lips, hearing the bottle shatter, the shards falling like rain down upon the floor.

Another knock, and he turns, his red-rimmed eyes glare drunkenly at the door. A burp and he wobbly rises to his feet. Stumbling, he makes his way towards the door, grumbling as he nearly trips over an empty bottle.

"What the hell-" Roars Siefer, but stops, seeing Fiyero panting heavily before him, a note clutched in one hand, his other, grasping hard to the edge of the doorframe. "_You! _What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fae's gone!" interrupts Fiyero. He knew his brother hated him, and what he and Elphaba had done, would only fuel his rage, and yet he didn't care, for all his mind could focus on, was the raven haired beauty.

For a moment, the two brothers stood, glaring into each other's eyes, neither one backing down. A growl and Siefer's hands ball into tight fists at his side.

"What do I care?" growls Siefer as he slowly backs away.

"What…_excuse_ me!?" exclaims Fiyero shocked by his brother's behavior.

Whirling, Siefer snatches a half empty bottle up from off the floor. "You heard me! What the hell do I care?!"

"That…what do you care?" asks Fiyero quirking an eyebrow up at his brother. Angrily, he steps further into the room, his dark sapphire eyes never leaving his brother, as he tips the mouth of the bottle up to his lips. "What do you care?!"

Angrily, Fiyero runs over to Siefer, and reaching towards him, grabs hard onto his brother's shoulder. Turning him around, Fiyero pulls back his fist and punches Siefer hard across the face.

Stunned, Siefer stumbles and falls onto his bed.

Growling, Fiyero steps up close to his brother, and punches him before grabbing the sides of his head.

"What do you care!? My Oz man! What the hell happened to you!?"

Alone with her thoughts, Elphaba brokenly made her way through the grand halls of the castle, her heart, heavy with sorrow, and her soul, an empty void of despair.

A man, tall and thin, stands before the Queen and King of the Glikkus. He was dressed in fine dark crimson robes and in his hands, he held a yellow parchment.

Standing by the great doors, Elphaba eyed the man, her throat tightened, feeling his and the entire courts eyes, on her.

"PRESENTING…THE ELDEST DAUGHTER TO THE GOVENOR OF MUNCHKINLAND…MISS ELPHABA THROPP!" roared the man.

Brokenly, Elphaba knelt before the King and Queen of the Glikkus; her in-laws.

"Welcome Elphaba…we have been expecting you" replies the Queen, her tone was hard, and cold. Slowly, Elphaba raised her head up toward the Queen.

The Queen of the Glikkus appeared regal, with soft, silken skin, dark and ruddy, and piercing emerald eyes. Her long, honey hazel hair is pulled back into a sophisticated bun, with two braids criss-crossing over the top. Her lips were thin, and her nose pointed; the edge looked as sharp as a knife.

The King, much to Elphaba's shock, was handsome, old, yet handsome with a dark red and black wired beard and piercing dark chestnut eyes. His face was hard, yet a hidden softness could be seen, sparkling in his chestnut eyes.

Elphaba was about to speak, when the grand doors to the Throne Room crash open. Startled, she whips around. Standing before her, was the Prince of the Glikkus, and her betrothed. He, like his father, stood tall, a ire of arrogance and a thirst of power. He had his mother's eyes, yet he held his father's chiseled good looks and physique.

"Is this _her_?" spat the Prince in disgust.

"My son…meet your intended…Miss Elphaba Thropp" smiles the Queen darkly.

Stepping closer, the Prince of the Glikkus grabs a handful of Elphaba's hair. A hard yank, and he forces her head up.

"The Governor disrespects our heritage…my royal name and title by sending me a toad!" bellows the Prince. Angrily, he shoves Elphaba to the floor. "Such insolence! I shall not wed an abomination such as this!" spats the Prince, before turning and storming out of the Throne room.

Enraged, the Queen rises from her Throne, her dark, emerald eyes glared icily at her son's retreating backside.

"Halt!" roars the Queen, as she points an elegant finger down at her son. Stiffening, the Prince turns and glares back at his mother. "Isolidier…you shall not shame our house by breaking the marriage agreement between our country and Munchkinland"

"You wish to disgrace our house by having me marry an abomination!?" roars back Isolidier.

"You shall bring shame to this family and the entire kingdom! If you do not go through with this marriage!" roars the King.

"Fine…but if your _grandchildren _come out as frogs…don't come crying to me" snarls the Prince, a flick of his cape, and he disappears down the corridor.

"Elphaba happened to me!" roars Siefer.

Stunned, Fiyero stands there, unable to move or think. By Oz, he really did love Elphaba…

Slowly, Fiyero let go of his brother's shoulders and stepped away.

"You…you really loved her…didn't you?" asks Fiyero lamely.

"With all my heart" growls Siefer, turning away. This was not something he wished to discuss with his brother; the man who had ripped to sunder, the love of his life. "Not that you care"

Turning, Fiyero reaches back and cracks Siefer hard across the face.

"I LOVED HER WITH ALL MY HEART!" roars back Fiyero. "SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"AND LOOK AT WHAT YOUR LOVE DID TO HER! YOU DESTROYED HER! SHATTERED HER THROUGH AND THROUGH! SHE'S A MERE SHELL BECAUSE OF YOU!" bellows Siefer.

"I made my mistakes…I was foolish and empty-headed" huffs Fiyero. "But you…you aren't…you hurt her out of spite…out of your own pride…that's far worse than anything I had done to Fae"

"The wedding shall take place tonight…then our country and that of Munchkinland…shall be forever joined in unity!" cries out the Queen. Clapping her hands, three Maids appear beside Elphaba. "Take her to her chambers and have her prepared and ready for the ceremony"

"Yes your majesty" bows the Maids. A twirl of fabric and Elphaba is led away.

_You hid your skeletons…_

Siefer was about to protest, when an image of Elphaba, flashes before his eyes, her broken body laying limp on the ground as some stranger thrusts into her.

_When I had shown you mine…_

Suddenly, the door flies open, Galinda, Nessa and Boq flood into the room, a look of terror alight on their faces.

"What is this a party or something?" growls Siefer, not appreciating the sudden "company" in his room.

"Elphie's gone!" cries Galinda.

"What!" gasps Siefer. Immediately, he rose to his feet; an action, he quickly regretted.

"That's what I came here to tell you" sighs Fiyero.

"Tell me what?" asks Siefer, fear laced in his voice.

"Here" is all Fiyero says. Carefully, he hands his brother the letter.

Elphaba sits before three gilded mirrors, her eyes casted down to the ground, pain shimmering within. The three Maids stand around her, one, brushes, the other curls, and the third weaves Cupids Orchids in her long, raven hair.

_I hate you!_

_You walk the devil that I thought you left behind…_

Sighing, she turns her gaze toward the window. Silently, Elphaba watches the sun slowly set in the East. Soon, she would be getting married.

Siefer, Fiyero, Galinda, Nessa, and Boq cram quickly into a carriage, each with a look of determination shimmering in their eyes, for they were on their way to the Glikkus, to stop a wedding.

Silence reigned throughout the entire journey, for no one knew exactly what to say. Siefer alone, sat pressed against the sides, watching as the sun slowly started to set in the east.

_I saw the evidence…the crimson soaking through…_

A hard sob, slipped past his lips, remembering his last days with the raven haired beauty, seeing the many scars carved thick into her arms, her wrists by her rage, by her pain.

_Ten thousand promises…ten thousand ways to lose…_

_ Fae…please forgive me…_

The wedding march plays. Alone, in the darkness, Elphaba steps down the aisle, blind to the eyes watching her, for all she could see, all she could feel was emptiness. Her future husband stood before the High Priest, a look of disgust on his face.

_And you had it all…but you were careless to let it fall…_

"We are gathered here to unite two countries in holy matrimony" began the Priest.

"How much longer!" whines Galinda.

"Another two hours at best Miss" screams the driver.

"Kiss the Bride"

A gasp and Elphaba blinks. The entire ceremony had flown by in a blink of an eye. Now, it was time to christen their marriage.

_You held it all…and I was by your side…powerless!_

A scream and Elphaba is thrown onto the bed. The Prince, her husband pounces on top of her, hunger and rage burning in his eyes.

His hand reaches down and grabs at her dress. The sound of fabric ripping echoes in her ears. Soon, her dress is ripped away, leaving her naked before the Prince, the King and Queen, and the entire Royal Court.

"No" whispers Elphaba.

_I watched you fall apart…_

"Noooooooo!" screams Elphaba. Arching her back, her eyes slam shut as the Prince plunges his fingers deep into her center. A growl and the Prince pulls away.

"She is not clean!" roars the Prince.

"What!?" gasps the Queen.

Enraged, the Prince beats on Elphaba. "She is unclean! She's a whore! You had me marry a whore!"

"It does not matter my son!" screams the Queen. Running up to the Prince, she grabs hard onto his shoulders, stilling him. "Nothing that happens tonight, shall be revealed to the rest of the land…as far as the people are concerned…she was pure when you married her…"

'The sheets tell another story" growls the Prince, before punching Elphaba hard across the face, rendering her near to unconscious.

"Slice her thighs…the blood from their shall mimic that of virgin blood"

_Chased you to the end_

A sneer, and the Prince pulls out his trusted dagger. A glint and he plunges the tip deep into Elphaba's thigh. A scream and the Prince slices through her skin, spilling her blood to the sheets.

"There…now you are my whore" growls the Prince.


End file.
